The Series Season Two
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Sequel to The Series. Follows the adventures of Tommy, Merton, Lori, and, of course, everyone's favorite loony Tate, along with some new and old characters along the way.
1. The Magic Touch

The Magic Touch  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
StormyWolfBowler- Heh. The title was actually based on a different plot idea, but even so, it has a bit more romance than Lori/Tate or Tommy/Lori. If you can remember, Arthur did kidnap Lisa to be his queen. Of course, it doesn't necessarily have to be out of love, but I'll let the readers judge for themselves. As for the "inconsistency" you mentioned, it's not a mistake. Tate did appear with the others in Pleasantville at the park. I guess I should have mentioned the times. The asylum came a little after their return. It might sound confusing, but it makes perfect sense to me. *shrugs* It should come to you eventually.  
  
Natasha Hyattt- Thanks a lot. :) Though, Tate's not trapped in another dimension. The asylum's real. ;)  
  
A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! I really appreciate the support. This is the second season of The Series, so look for the first season under story id 948331 (or just look for The Series under my account.). Just for people who couldn't quite read the last two chapters of The Series (either because they don't watch Buffy: the Vampire Slayer or they have a short attention span), I've created a recap of some significant things (traditional Big Wolf style):  
  
Tommy v.o.: Previously on Big Wolf on Campus . . .  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tate, Tommy, and Lori are standing together. Tommy and Tate are looking at each other angrily.}  
  
Tommy: *to Lori* I already know about your little affair. When were you planning on telling me honestly anyway?  
  
Lori: We didn't want to tell you because something like this would happen!  
  
Tommy: Something like what?  
  
Tate: Like you getting all jealous and protective of her.  
  
Tommy: I'm not jealous and protective. *growls*  
  
Tate: Sure you aren't. You're just angry because I got the better girl and you got left with little miss cheerleader.  
  
Tommy: Let's go, tough guy.  
  
{Tommy growls and wolfs out, hitting Tate in the face and sending him back. Tate gets back up, holding his eye.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori throws a book at Tommy and he ducks, causing the book to land on the bed by Lisa, falling open.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, just leave me alone.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy and Tate are talking to each other.}  
  
Tate: I want you to stay away from her.  
  
Tommy: *growls* I'm not staying away from her unless she tells me herself.  
  
Tate: You really are a stupid git, aren't you?  
  
Tommy: *growls* I wouldn't-  
  
Tate: Sh!  
  
{Tate covers Tommy's mouth. He takes his hand away and pauses for a moment, putting his hand to his own temple and furrowing his brows.}  
  
Tate: Bad magic.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy (unwolfed) is standing by a bookcase with his arms folded. Lori is standing a little ways away behind the desk. Tate is seated on the bed, his arms folded. Merton is standing in front of the desk, looking at Lisa and Arthur, who are standing in the middle of the room.}  
  
Merton: So you're telling me that you read a spell out of a strange book that you knew nothing of, Arthur appeared, and now he's telling you he was trapped there hundreds of years ago?  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Arthur stops Lisa.}  
  
Lisa: Why are we stopping here? My home's that way. *points to the right*  
  
Arthur: I wanted to show you something.  
  
{Tate, Tommy, Merton, and Lori rush into the park, seeing a giant portal open in front of Arthur and Lisa.}  
  
Merton: Lisa!  
  
{Arthur takes Lisa's hand and leads her through the portal, out of sight. Merton yells out and dives in after them.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{The portal suddenly begins to grow and a wind begins sucking things inside. Lori is sucked into the portal. Tate jumps in after her, and Tommy is sucked in soon afterward. The portal stays open for a few more seconds before closing up and leaving the park empty.}  
  
Scene: The Magic Box  
  
{Dawn steps close to the portal, furrowing her brows. A wind suddenly picks up, sucking her inside.}  
  
Buffy: Dawn!  
  
{Buffy runs toward the portal. She pauses a moment before jumping inside as well. The wind picks up, this time stronger than before. Willow is immediately sucked inside. The portal begins to grow, sucking things from the shop into it. Spike is taken into the portal, along with the chair he was holding onto. Giles grips onto the table tightly. The table slowly is dragged into the portal, Giles along with it.}  
  
Xander: Anya!  
  
{Anya hangs on, in midair, keeping herself in The Magic Box by hanging onto the counter. Xander grabs onto her by the waist, trying to pull her to safety. Instead, they both get sucked into the portal, still holding onto each other.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tate is looking at Buffy.}  
  
Tate: I'm a warlock. It'll be our little secret.  
  
Scene: Spikes' Apartment  
  
Giles: This, um, Arthur, that they speak of, was a failed warlock centuries ago. He tried and failed to take over the kingdom, but, as his earned title said, he failed. Eventually, he trapped himself in a spell book. Apparently, this Lisa person that our friends have mentioned have freed Arthur. His goal was to take over the kingdom, and what he wanted for that was, um . . . *cleans his glasses* a queen.  
  
Xander: Well, he was a failed man-witch. Maybe he screwed it up and brought us here.  
  
Dawn: How do we beat this guy?  
  
Giles: By sending him back to the book, of course.  
  
Buffy: Easy, right? How do we do it?  
  
Giles: I'm afraid it can only be done by a witch or warlock.  
  
Scene: Arthur's Warehouse  
  
{Arthur knocks Willow to the ground, unconscious.}  
  
Arthur: You want back? Go ahead.  
  
{He holds out his hands and a bright blue light forms in his hands. He clenches his teeth, floating into the air. The light grows and grows, creating a gigantic, swirling vortex, lights flashing and sparking from it.}  
  
Giles: He's put all his power into it. It's too powerful to enter unless the person is magic. Even then, it could prove fatal for them. If someone doesn't enter it soon, it'll burst and, unfortunately, destroy this dimension as a whole.  
  
{Tate looks to Lori.}  
  
Tate: I'll see you in Pleasantville.  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
{Tate jumps forward, going into the portal. The portal grows and the whole room is filled with light.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
Lisa: *smiles* At least Tate got us home. Where is he?  
  
{Lori walks over and puts her hand on Lisa's shoulder.}  
  
Lori: Lisa, um . . . Tate's not coming home with us tonight.  
  
Scene: Asylum  
  
{Two men drag Tate (strapped in a straightjacket) inside, setting him down in a corner.}  
  
Tate: *laughs* You'll see! You'll all see! The vampires came . . . killed my parents . . . then that stupid wolf had to show up . . . always ordering . . . They'll find you all! They'll show you!  
  
{Tate tries to jump at them, and they grab him tightly, injecting him with some drugs. He calms down and sits against the wall. The two men leave. The camera pans out as Tate grins, staring off into space.}  
  
Scene: Graveyard, Bakersville  
  
{Lorelai steps up to a crypt, walking inside and approaching a coffin. She knocks on it carefully. There's a pause.}  
  
Lorelai: *angrily* Friedrich!  
  
{There's a loud thump and curses muttered from inside the coffin, and it opens, revealing a twisted looking demon with brown hair. He rubs his head.}  
  
Friedrich: *teeth clenched* Bugger! What the hell do y-Lorelai? *grins, showing fangs* I haven't seen you since we were in Britain. *pause* Are you crying?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Friedrich . . .  
  
Friedrich: What is it? Where's Terri?  
  
Lorelai: He was staked . . .  
  
{Friedrich's eyes widen and he jumps out of his coffin, growling and showing fangs.}  
  
Friedrich: Let me guess. You want me to 'cause a ruckus for them.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, I do . . .  
  
Friedrich: Who did it?  
  
Lorelai: It was the boy.  
  
Friedrich: The one you left alive all those years ago?  
  
Lorelai: Yes. He . . . I'm scared. He has powerful friends, and he isn't so weak himself.  
  
Friedrich: I'll rip him to pieces.  
  
{He growls and punches a hole into his coffin.}  
  
Friedrich: Old Freddy is heading to Pleasantville for some payback. *turns to Lorelai* Where is he?  
  
Lorelai: See, that's the problem. I haven't been able to find him. Not for two months, at least.  
  
Friedrich: We'll make him come out, then.  
  
Lorelai: How?  
  
Friedrich: Well, let's brainstorm for a bit, shall we? Why did you summon me?  
  
Lorelai: To make Tate Foreground writhe in agony!  
  
Friedrich: Yes, but why? Why does this boy's pain mean so much to you, Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: He destroyed Terri . . . My first childe, my lover.  
  
Friedrich: Then we break him like he broke you.  
  
{Lorelai grins and stands up, rolling up her sleeve.}  
  
Lorelai: Excellent. You always were the one with the brains . . . What, pray tell, do you want in return?  
  
{Lorelai holds out her arm, still grinning. Friedrich smirks.}  
  
Friedrich: You know what I always want, sire.  
  
{He comes forward and grabs her arm, biting violently into her wrist.}  
  
Lorelai: We'll get Foreground, even if it takes us a century of searching.  
  
Tommy v.o.: It finally happened. Lori, Merton, and I graduated with flying colors. While Lisa was still working on getting through high school, Merton and I were having a blast being roommates at State U.  
  
Scene: Merton and Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Tommy is staring in shock.}  
  
Tommy: What? You're leaving?  
  
Merton: When you put it that way, it makes me seem cruel.  
  
Tommy: *whines* But, Merton . . .  
  
Merton: It's been decided, Tommy. My parents bought me a house. The least I can do is actually live in it.  
  
Tommy: But what about fighting evil together? And helping me with my tests?  
  
Merton: Tommy, I think you need to relax about this. I'll still be going to regular classes, and I'll still help you out with natural and supernatural problems. I still live in Pleasantville. The only difference is, we won't be in the same dorm.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I guess I am being a bit overdramatic. But, we've only been roommates for a couple days. Why didn't your parents just buy you a house before?  
  
Merton: *shrugs* They tend to have unusually bad timing.  
  
Scene: Lisa's Room  
  
{Lisa is sitting on her bed, doing homework.}  
  
Lisa: Blah. High school sucks . . .  
  
{There's suddenly a flash of light and a young woman with long brown hair appears, holding a bunch of bags. Lisa's eyes widen and she stands up, gaping. After a moment, she puts her fists up.}  
  
Lisa: Okay, who are you?  
  
Woman: D-Don't do anything, Lisa! I-I'm not going to hurt you!  
  
Lisa: What do you want?  
  
Woman: *smiles nervously* I've been searching for you everywhere, Li.  
  
Lisa: *pause* What did you just call me?  
  
Woman: Li. I-I know your name is Lisa, it's just . . . I think I used to call you that.  
  
Lisa: *pause* Do I know you?  
  
Woman: *nods fervently* Yes. I'm Alyson. I'm . . . I'm your sister.  
  
Scene: Merton's House  
  
{The camera focuses on a large box as it's dropped on the ground. The camera pans out to reveal a large, roomy house with off-white walls and a large, spiraling staircase leading upstairs. Merton (who dropped the box) leans against the wall, panting. Tommy comes inside, holding two larger boxes easily in the air.}  
  
Tommy: Where do you need these, buddy?  
  
Merton: *out of breath* Uh . . . Just, uh, set 'em . . . down there.  
  
{Merton points to the middle of the floor, where the smaller box is laying. Tommy steps over and sets the boxes down with ease.}  
  
Tommy: So, Merton, now that you've got the whole moving in thing down, what's next?  
  
Merton: Well, hopefully I can redecorate. *looks around at the place with disgust* Next, I suppose, would be a job, heh heh.  
  
Scene: Store  
  
{The store is stacked with tons of Gothic-esque themed merchandize. A nerdy kid with glasses is standing at the register, wearing a long black robe. Merton is standing beside him, wearing black pants and a gray shirt with the word, "Newbie" in large print, along with a nametag.}  
  
Merton: Can't I wear a frock?  
  
Nerd: *with a lisp* Sorry, Dingle, but only long-time cash register employees get their hard-earned ceremonial robes. For those that fail the tests of Magicks Incorporate, they end up with the pink slip or working in the kiddy corner.  
  
{The nerd points behind him to a corner where there's stuffed skeletons, pink robes, Harry Potter books, etc. A scrawny boy with messy hair and goggle-like glasses is sitting in a chair under a sign marked, "Story Tyme". The second nerd looks up.}  
  
Nerd #2: Don't worry about it, Merton. I went to the kid corner, and I turned out just fine!  
  
Nerd #1: Oh, that's Bret. He seems to have issues with knowing who's boss around here.  
  
Bret: I still say that the Kling-On warship could beat a Star Wars: Episode Two pod racer in two seconds flat!  
  
Nerd #1: That would require actual weapons, which the pod racers do not have. They're used for sport, not for battle, unless specifically made for the purpose of cheating to the top. Anakin Skywalker would never cheat.  
  
Bret: I never said Anakin was driving, Eugene.  
  
Eugene: You were thinking it.  
  
Bret: Unless you can do the Vulcan mind-meld, then you didn't know what I was thinking!  
  
{There's suddenly a ring of a bell as the door is opened and Friedrich steps inside, wearing a hooded cloak to hide his face.}  
  
Eugene: Oh, he's a regular customer; should be easy. You take this one, Dingle.  
  
{Eugene steps back and Merton steps out from behind the counter, approaching Friedrich.}  
  
Merton: Welcome to Magicks Incorporate, do you need help finding anything?  
  
Friedrich: Yeah, I could use a certain spell book . . . Has a spell to reveal someone's love interest, or something of the like.  
  
Merton: Looking for a special someone?  
  
Friedrich: You could say that.  
  
Merton: I'll be right back with your book, sir. Just one moment.  
  
{The camera fast-forwards as Merton searches throughout the entire store. He comes back empty-handed.}  
  
Merton: You sure you want that? 'Cause we have discounts on Coffin Candy-  
  
Friedrich: Yes, I'm sure, you stupid git.  
  
{Friedrich pushes Merton out of the way and makes his way to the counter.}  
  
Friedrich: If it isn't Curly.  
  
Eugene: Long time no see, Fred. Where have you been? Sleeping in a crypt? *giggles and pushes his glasses up*  
  
Friedrich: Whatever, short stuff, just show me where the bloody spell book is and stop sticking me with your damn "newbies".  
  
Eugene: I'm sorry, but we don't have any spell books of the like. Our newbie should have known that. We're fresh out.  
  
Friedrich: *growls* Bugger. Guess I'll have to work with what resources I do have.  
  
{He purses his lips and quickly leaves the shop. Eugene glares at Merton.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House  
  
{Merton steps inside, finding Lisa and Alyson sitting on the bottom of the stairs. He jumps and presses against the door.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Jeez, Lisa, don't you knock anymore?  
  
Lisa: Alyson and I had to get inside quickly.  
  
Merton: And you and your friend need to be here why?  
  
Lisa: Something bad has been after her and she needs some place to stay. They want her magic or something. *shrugs*  
  
Merton: *nervously* You mean sh-she's a witch? Absolutely not! She can stay at your place, but my house is strictly off limits!  
  
Lisa: She can't stay at my house! My dad would kill me! He doesn't need to know yet.  
  
Merton: Why should we protect her? She's an evil witch!  
  
Lisa: Merton, she's my sister.  
  
Merton: And-Come again?  
  
Alyson: I-I'm her sister. For the record, I'm not evil. I don't even know how to use half of my powers anyway. It's . . . kinda a recent thing.  
  
Merton: Why didn't I know about this?  
  
Alyson: Neither of us knew about it until recently. I was put up for adoption, s-so I wanted to find out who my family was. I found out I had a dead mother and a younger sister. I-I need protection . . . I don't know how long I need to stay.  
  
Merton: *gulps* What do I have to lose?  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich is poring over books, his brows furrowed.}  
  
Friedrich: I need to find her . . . Who did Foreground love? He can't possibly be as heartless as I am. Even I, someone so soulless, have some love.  
  
Scene: Flashback  
  
{A handsome young boy with brown hair sits in a bed. A young woman steps inside.}  
  
Boy: Sarah, can't I go out?  
  
Sarah: Friedrich, you know you can't. Mother says that you don't . . . have long, and if you go outside you'll kill yourself much more quickly.  
  
Friedrich: It'd be better than this sodding hole I live in. The worms are always crawling about me . . .  
  
Sarah: You're just hallucinating. You're sick. You only want out to see . . . her.  
  
{Different clips flash by, first of Lorelai biting Friedrich, and then of him entering an alley and meeting with someone who looks oddly like Alyson.}  
  
Friedrich: Oh, Madison.  
  
{Many clips flash by of Sarah being killed, and then Friedrich biting into Madison as she screams in terror.}  
  
Scene: Present, Crypt  
  
{Friedrich gasps and nearly falls out of his seat. He shakes his head and looks back down at the books.}  
  
Friedrich: I need a new source of power to get what I want.  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Morning  
  
{Merton enters the kitchen, screaming and falling onto the floor. Alyson is floating in the air, sitting Indian style and fixing some eggs.}  
  
Merton: Hey, um, Alyson? *gets up* Do you think you can maybe not do that?  
  
Alyson: I-I can't help it, Merton. Sorry. I know it makes you u- uncomfortable, but my powers have been haywire ever since that thing started chasing me.  
  
{There's suddenly a knock on the door. Merton answers it, revealing Lori.}  
  
Merton: *smiles* Lori?  
  
Lori: Hey, Merton.  
  
Merton: Long time; no see. Been hard with the college life and all?  
  
Lori: Yeah. Tommy told me earlier about you getting a house, so it's sort of a late congratulation.  
  
Alyson: *calling from the other room* Merton, do you want your eggs scrambled?  
  
Lori: You have a guest over?  
  
Merton: D'I, uh . . . No! No guest. Just left the, uh . . . television on.  
  
{There's a giant explosion. Merton and Lori run into the kitchen. The smoke clears up, revealing Alyson floating in the air, her hair frizzed and sparks coming from her hands. The pan with the eggs is burning, but the fire is small.}  
  
Alyson: Um . . . My fault that time.  
  
{Lori looks over at Merton.}  
  
Merton: Perfect timing, Alyson.  
  
Alyson: I-I can't he-  
  
Merton: Can't help it, I know. Lori, meet Alyson, Alyson, meet Lori.  
  
Alyson: Um, hi. *holds out her hand*  
  
Lori: *shakes her hand* Merton, what's going on?  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lorelai screams, throwing the coffin across the room. Friedrich steps out of the way.}  
  
Lorelai: You didn't get the spell! How are we supposed to find the object of his affection now?  
  
Friedrich: I-  
  
{Lorelai throws a vase at him and he ducks, making it break on the wall. Lorelai flies out of the crypt.}  
  
Friedrich: That was expensive, you know! *sigh*  
  
{He starts to clean up, then decides against it, grabbing a bottle of brandy and taking a swig.}  
  
Friedrich: I just wish that for once things would go my way.  
  
{He looks at the book again and furrows his brows, beginning to read aloud. He stops and grins.}  
  
Friedrich: Maybe I'll get my power.  
  
{There's a pause. Nothing happens. He sighs and slams the book shut. There's suddenly a creak and Lorelai steps inside.}  
  
Lorelai: You know I still want your services.  
  
Friedrich: I know. You might have to fight for them, though. Maybe that feed wasn't the best payment.  
  
{Lorelai hisses and flies forward, trying to hit him and pressing him against a wall. He grabs her fists and holds her inches away from him. There's a pause and they both grin, laughing. Lorelai swoops in and bites into Friedrich's neck.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House  
  
{Tommy and Lori are sitting next to each other on a couch, strapped down by some sort of vines connected to the carpet. Lisa is trying to stop a fire on the curtains. Alyson tries to fly over and help, but a chair suddenly explodes beside her. Merton is standing in the middle of all the mess, watching as a small tornado starts to pick up.}  
  
Merton: That's it! Alyson, we have to find another way! That's the third chair that you've blown up today!  
  
Alyson: I-It's not my fault, honestly! Here, let me try to use a spell to reverse thes-  
  
Merton: No! No spells, Alyson.  
  
Alyson: I may be a beginner, but-  
  
{Alyson suddenly stops and grabs her throat, falling flat onto the ground. The fire goes out, the tornado disappears, and the vines poof into smoke. Lisa runs to Alyson, who is lying on the floor motionless, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.}  
  
Lisa: Alyson, snap out of it. *to others* She must have done something magic to knock her out.  
  
Tommy: No, Lisa, I . . . I think she's dead.  
  
Merton: She killed herself?  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lorelai feeds on Friedrich, moaning with pleasure. Suddenly, Friedrich's eyes widen and he pushes her away, falling to the ground motionless.}  
  
Lorelai: Friedrich?  
  
{Friedrich's vampire face and demon features dissolve into one of a handsome young human, around eighteen. His eyes snap open and he gasps for air, gagging and trying to grab onto something. He knocks a few books off of the table, finally grasping the surface and pulling himself up.}  
  
Friedrich: *pause* *sees his hands* Smooth hands? When did I have smooth hands?  
  
Lorelai: *gapes* Friedrich, is . . . is that you?  
  
Friedrich: I . . . I'm not a demon anymore. *begins to laugh* The curse is gone! I'm-I'm free! Lorelai, do you realize what this means?  
  
Lorelai: You're alive?  
  
Friedrich: No, I'm still very much dead. This means that I'm not bound by the curse anymore.  
  
{He grins, beginning to rise into the air. The lamps suddenly spark and explode. Friedrich looks at his hands, finding them sparking at the ends. He grins evilly and looks up.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House  
  
Merton: At least we don't have to worry about that thing coming after her anymore.  
  
{Alyson's eyes snap open, revealing them to be bright yellow. She suddenly transforms into a demon, much like Friedrich.}  
  
Alyson: Thank God; I'm alive . . .  
  
Merton: Gah! Alyson, you turned yourself into a demon!  
  
Alyson: What? *looks at her hands* How . . . ? Okay, not panicking . . . I- I'll just turned myself b-back. *laughs nervously*  
  
{Alyson holds out her hands, but no magic is coming.}  
  
Tommy: What's wrong? Why isn't it working?  
  
Alyson: I don't know . . . it's like . . . I don't have my powers anymore . . .  
  
Lori: Where did they go then?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{"I've Got The Power" plays as two boots step onto the dark street. The camera pans out to reveal Friedrich standing there, smirking.}  
  
Friedrich: This is going to be fun.  
  
{He begins walking down the street, throwing out his hands every once and awhile. Magic flies from them and buildings begin to decay, people change into demon-esque things, and fires erupt. He stops and stands in the middle of all the chaos, his smirk still pasted on his face.}  
  
Friedrich: Now things are getting interesting.  
  
{He continues, but stops as he comes to Merton's house, holding out his hands. They begins to glow and a light is formed, which goes into the house.}  
  
Friedrich: So this is where Foreground's interest is.  
  
{A green light comes from his hands and breaks the door down. He steps inside.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House  
  
Lisa: *looks at the door* What was that?  
  
Tommy: I'll check it out.  
  
Scene: Front Door  
  
{Friedrich steps inside. Tommy enters the room and starts to speak, but Friedrich holds out his hand, causing a vine to fly out and wrap around him. Tommy falls to the ground, growling.}  
  
Friedrich: Oh, shut up.  
  
{He leaves into the next room. Tommy wolfs out, breaking the vines and getting up. He unwolfs before going onto the next room with the others.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
Tommy: We've got a problem, guys.  
  
Merton: We know. Do things seem different outside?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
{Tommy looks out the window, seeing the chaos.}  
  
Alyson: Wh-What's going on?  
  
Tommy: Some guy just broke into the house. He's using magic.  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lorelai is sitting at the table full of books, waiting. Her eyes come across the book Friedrich was using, and she opens it, scanning inside.}  
  
Lorelai: What's Freddy been up to . . . ? Got himself rid of the curse, did he? How did he-- *mouth falls open* No . . . That git! Switching places with a witch; I ought to kill him a second time! *pause* *grins* So, Friedrich thinks that he's got a new power. We'll see how powerful he is when it wears off at midnight.  
  
{She chuckles to herself.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
Alyson: How is this possible?  
  
Merton: Don't ask us; you're the witch.  
  
Alyson: B-But I'm an amateur.  
  
Lori: Maybe the guy that broke in can help us out, then.  
  
{Lori heads off into the other room.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, wait!  
  
{Tommy follows her.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori enters the hall, beginning to climb the stairs. She's suddenly pushed down, tumbling to the floor. Friedrich floats down the stairs, his hands sparking. Lori gets up, going into a fighting stance.}  
  
Friedrich: I may not be cursed anymore, but this torture's for a friend.  
  
{Friedrich holds out his hand, causing Lori to fly back into the wall. The wall suddenly starts to melt around her, covering her from her shoulders to her hips. She struggles to get free. Friedrich is about to fire some magic at her when Tommy (wolfed out) comes on screen and kicks him down. Friedrich growls, using magic to shoot Tommy into the wall and knocking him out. He unwolfs as he's lying there. Friedrich grins, stepping closer to Lori.}  
  
Friedrich: I heard your little boyfriend had a slight fear of us fanged types. *shifts into game face* Mayhaps he won't much care for you once you're one of them.  
  
Lori: What do you want?  
  
Friedrich: Revenge.  
  
{He grins and swoops in, about to bite into her neck. Merton, Lisa, and Alyson run into the hall. Alyson jumps about four feet into the air, landing next to him and kicking him away. He tries to use magic on her, but she dodges the beam of light.}  
  
Alyson: I-I don't want to fight, guy.  
  
Friedrich: Oh, but I do. You must be the one I traded with. It's your curse now, love.  
  
{He hisses and jumps on top of her, pinning her to the ground. The clock suddenly strikes midnight, chiming loudly. Friedrich bares his fangs, preparing to bite into Alyson's neck. She screams just as she returns to her human form. Friedrich returns to demon form, and his eyes widen. He gets up and backs away. Alyson stands up, and Lisa and Merton step up beside her. She grabs onto Merton helplessly. The wall dissolves and Lori is freed, the wall returning to normal form. Tommy slowly wakes up, standing up behind them.}  
  
Friedrich: Madison?  
  
{He furrows his brows before passing out. Tommy breaks off the leg of a chair and comes forward, preparing to stake him, but Lori stops him.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, no! We can't stake him. He said he was doing a favor for a friend, and he knew a lot about Tate.  
  
Merton: Tate?  
  
Lori: Whoever or whatever he is, I think someone hired him. We need to find out who, why they're after me, and what Tate has to do with it.  
  
Alyson: Wh-Who's Tate?  
  
{There's suddenly some explosions around Alyson and her hands spark. She looks around nervously.}  
  
Merton: Well, we can all see how good it is that Alyson has her powers back . . .  
  
Alyson: Sorry . . .  
  
Lisa: What would anyone want with Tate? He went nutso ba-  
  
{She stops herself and looks at Lori, who looks to the floor.}  
  
Lisa: I mean, he's been gone for so long, and . . . Who would want to kill him?  
  
Lori: We're going to find out.  
  
Merton: And where are we putting him?  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Room  
  
{Tommy, Merton, and Lori are standing inside. Friedrich is tied to the bed, still unconscious.}  
  
Merton: May I recommend not having the bloodthirsty creature of the night in my house?  
  
Lori: Well, we can't keep him at our college dorms and Lisa has a father that might question having a demon tied up in her house. You're the only one who owns a house of your own.  
  
Merton: How come all of a sudden I turned into the manager of the Paranormal Inn?  
  
Tommy: So what do we do once our little pal wakes up?  
  
Lori: I don't know, but we need to find out what we can about him and who he works for.  
  
Tommy: Let's tell the others that we've got him securely tied here.  
  
{They nod and slowly leave the room.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lorelai sits inside, waiting.}  
  
Lorelai: *angrily* Friedrich!  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Room  
  
{Friedrich's brows furrow. Lorelai's call suddenly echoes and his eyes snap open. He growls and struggles with his ropes. After a moment, he looks around.}  
  
Friedrich: Bloody hell.  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, as always. 


	2. Going Organic

Going Organic  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Obviously, the title isn't the best, but it'll have to do for now. Thanks a lot for your support. :) I hope to get plenty more reviews.  
  
Note #2: Some of you guys may have been disappointed with a chapter, or wanted things to go another way, or simply had an idea for The Series that seemed like fun. Do you want to make things different? Do you want to write about characters or events in The Series? Well, then, get writing! All I ask is that you give me a link to the story that you wrote (I may be self- centered, but you made it this far in this series, didn't you? It can't be the worst story, then.).  
  
Disclaimer: Tommy, Lori, and Merton belong to Telescene; any characters you recognize from the original show are not mine. Characters you don't recognize are most likely my own characters (even if they are parody-type characters), and I ask that you don't claim them as your own. Among these are Tate, Lorelai, Friedrich, Alyson, Lisa/Evil Lisa, etc.  
  
Scene: Magicks Incorporate  
  
{Merton is sitting in the kiddy corner, looking bored. The bell on the door jingles and he looks up hopefully. His expression changes to shock as he chokes on something, standing up and walking toward Alyson, who has just entered the shop. Bret sees her and grins, staring off in a daze.}  
  
Merton: Alyson, I thought you were watching the d-- *catches himself* Er- Demonstration tape, back at my lair.  
  
Alyson: What? *pause* Oh! The dem-Er-Right. *smiles nervously* I told the repair man *winks* to . . . watch it . . . upstairs . . . and fix it . . . because it was . . .  
  
{Merton sighs and grabs Alyson, pulling her out of earshot of the others.}  
  
Merton: *quietly* Speak in English, woman! I thought you were making sure that demon guy didn't do anything back at the lair.  
  
Alyson: *quietly* Don't worry, Merton, I've got it covered. I-I was going to check to see if he'd woken up, but Lori showed up. We f-figured with my magic going haywire, something might happen and we wouldn't find out who hired him. S-So Lori went upstairs to watch him and see what she can find out.  
  
Merton: *loudly* What? *clears his throat* *softly* What? Alyson, if your magic is going haywire, what makes you think that this is the best place to be?  
  
{Alyson begins stuttering incoherently, trying to explain. Merton's eyes widen and he grins, walking away from her. She turns to see where he's going. A woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes enters the shop, wearing different shades of green and brown. Merton approaches her, smiling.}  
  
Merton: C-Can I help you, miss?  
  
Woman: *smiles back* I believe you can. I'm looking for . . . someone.  
  
Merton: Someone? Eugene or Bret?  
  
Woman: *laughs* No one in particular. I'm . . . shopping around, you could say. *steps closer*  
  
Merton: Heh heh, you mean . . . . looking for a da-  
  
Woman: Someone who knows where a certain spell is. Can you help me?  
  
Merton: Hm? I mean, yeah! Yeah. Totally.  
  
{Merton continues talking with the woman as they head deeper into the shop. Alyson continues to stare at them. She shakes her head and turns, heading out of the shop. Suddenly, something grabs her and pulls her off screen.}  
  
Scene: Magicks Incorporate, Interior  
  
{Merton is still helping the woman. He holds out a book to her.}  
  
Merton: . . . so you're set, then. Just use some spry root and it'll clear up in no time.  
  
Woman: *takes the book* Thank you . . . *sees his nametag* Merton Dingle. I appreciate all of your help.  
  
Merton: *stares at her, grinning* *catches himself, then shakes his head* If you need anything else, I'll be over in that corner.  
  
{Merton walks off screen. The woman flips through the book, then realizes her hand is now a flytrap. She looks around to see if anyone is watching. Quickly, he hand turns back to normal. She grins and her eyes glow green.}  
  
Woman: Now that I think about it, I have been a little hungry.  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Spare Room  
  
{Lori is staring out the window blankly, looking bored.}  
  
Voice: Having fun?  
  
{She jumps and turns around, facing Friedrich.}  
  
Lori: I didn't know you were awake.  
  
Friedrich: Funny thing, I haven't been able to sleep lately. Can't imagine why. It's absolutely pleasant being held hostage, you know.  
  
Lori: Oh good, a sarcastic demon. That makes this job a whole lot easier.  
  
Friedrich: What do you want from me?  
  
Lori: Information.  
  
Friedrich: Okay, short stuff; I'll bite. What kind of information?  
  
Lori: First of all . . . What are you? First, you're some sort of vampire witch thing, next you're a demon . . .  
  
Friedrich: That's personal information, love. Not sure I want to tell you my whole biography. For the record, though, I was never a witch. A warlock, sure, but that was because of my switch with . . . *clears his throat* her.  
  
Lori: Fine. What do I call you, then?  
  
Friedrich: I have a lot of names.  
  
Lori: Such as?  
  
Friedrich: Some call me Friedrich, Fred, Freddy . . . K'Heshma, to a lot.  
  
Lori: Okay, Friedrich, then. Who hired you and why?  
  
Friedrich: I told you. A friend.  
  
Lori: Who is it?  
  
Friedrich: *laughs* You're funny, you kn-  
  
{Friedrich is cut off and hisses as Lori opens up the blinds and sends the sunlight pouring in on him. He starts to smoke slightly.}  
  
Lori: Who hired you, Friedrich?  
  
Friedrich: Bloody hell . . . Fine! Just shut the damn blinds!  
  
{Lori closes the blinds and Friedrich growls. Lorelai's voice begins to echo, calling Friedrich's name angrily. He closes his eyes tightly.}  
  
Lori: Well?  
  
Friedrich: She's calling, you know. *opens his eyes*  
  
Lori: Who?  
  
Friedrich: My sire. *grins* Lorelai. You may know her.  
  
{Lori's eyes widen.}  
  
Friedrich: She summoned me to get revenge on Tate Foreground. She won't stop calling . . . always in my mind . . . Saying my name over and over . . . It won't stop, you know.  
  
Lori: Why not?  
  
Friedrich: She's going to keep haunting me until I get the job done.  
  
{Friedrich starts to laugh.}  
  
Friedrich: Now I suppose you're going to kill me for the second time.  
  
Lori: We'll see about that.  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Lori is sitting in a chair, facing Tommy, who's sitting on the couch and flipping through random books.}  
  
Lori: He said Lorelai hired him to get revenge on Tate.  
  
Tommy: *glances up* That vampire chick that killed Tate's parents?  
  
Lori: Yeah. She still has a grudge about Terri getting dusted, I guess.  
  
Tommy: But Tate's gone now. Why would this Fred guy or whatever come here?  
  
Lori: I don't think they know what happened to him. They still think he's with us.  
  
Tommy: You know what I've been wondering? How he got inside Merton's place. I mean, he wasn't invited, was he?  
  
Scene: Magicks Incorporate, Previous Day  
  
{Merton follows Friedrich outside into the night.}  
  
Merton: Uh, listen, about the incident back there . . . Please don't get mad about it! I really need this job. Just, uh, come over, if you need a spell book or something.  
  
{He hands Friedrich a card with his address on it.}  
  
Scene: Living Room, Present  
  
Lori: *shrugs* Beats me.  
  
Tommy: So what do we do? Stake Freddy and then find Lorelai?  
  
Lori: I think Fred knows something we don't still. He called himself K'Heshma . . . I don't know if that'll help at all.  
  
Tommy: K'Heshma, huh? Like, this K'Heshma?  
  
{Tommy hands Lori the book he was flipping through. It shows a picture of a demon reminiscent of Friedrich.}  
  
Lori: *reads aloud* The curse of K'Heshma: a demon summoned to exact revenge or chaos, it is a spirit that possesses a being and therefore leaves them cursed. Once the being is destroyed, the curse will be thrown upon the destroyer.  
  
Tommy: So, this Friedrich guy is a vampire cursed to be a demon?  
  
Lori: *looks up* It makes sense. Lorelai hired K'Heshma to get revenge on Tate, and Friedrich had to do the job because of his curse.  
  
Tommy: Okay, so let's stake him and get it over with.  
  
Lori: Tommy, we can't. If we stake him, whoever does it will get cursed themselves.  
  
Tommy: So what do we do? Just keep him here?  
  
Voice: Or maybe we can do something else.  
  
{They turn to face Alyson.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{The woman from the previous scene is walking with a young man. They stop.}  
  
Woman: This has been a wonderful night, John.  
  
John: Anything for you, Venus.  
  
Venus: Would you like to do more for me?  
  
John: Yes . . .  
  
Venus: Good.  
  
{Venus holds out her hands and some vines wrap around his arms and legs, rooting into the ground and holding him there. Venus smiles and her hand turns into a flytrap. John's screams are echoed as the camera pans away.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
Tommy: So tell me what the plan is here.  
  
Alyson: W-Well, since before, Friedrich tried to take my powers, but instead, he ended up taking my powers and giving me his curse. This proves that the curse can be traded to someone else without actually dusting him.  
  
Lori: Even if we give the curse to someone else, there's still a danger.  
  
Alyson: But if th-the curse can be given to someone else, then it can, in theory, be put in something else.  
  
Tommy: So we give the curse to like a rock or something?  
  
Alyson: Well, something like that. Then we just keep it safe so that the curse doesn't get given to a person. Once we do that, we can dust old Freddy without worrying about the curse being spread.  
  
Lori: Where do we start?  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Merton is walking home from work. He sees Venus and smiles, approaching her.}  
  
Merton: Hey there. Remember me? I helped you at Magicks Incorporate.  
  
Venus: Oh, you. *smiles back* Merton, right?  
  
Merton: Yeah. I didn't quite catch your name.  
  
Venus: *smiles* Venus.  
  
Merton: That's . . . an odd name.  
  
Venus: Well, so is Merton.  
  
Merton: Point taken.  
  
Venus: *laughs* Do you want to take a walk with me, Merton?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lisa is holding some groceries, walking down the street. She steps in something gooey on the ground and looks down, yelling out and jumping back. A hand is laying in a pile or green ooze. She furrows her brows and gapes.}  
  
Scene: Spare Room  
  
Friedrich: What are you looking at?  
  
{Friedrich glares angrily at Lori.}  
  
Lori: Nothing.  
  
Friedrich: Haven't you seen a demon before?  
  
Lori: Not recently.  
  
Friedrich: Am I making you uncomfortable? *smirks* I hope so.  
  
Lori: If it'll shut you up, then yes, you're making me uncomfortable.  
  
Friedrich: I'm glad to hear it. I think I'll keep doing this. It's not that I have to look like this. I could look perfectly normal if I wanted to. *pause* But then again, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun.  
  
Lori: I'm going to be glad when we dust you.  
  
Friedrich: Oh, like I haven't heard that threat before.  
  
{Alyson and Tommy enter the room.}  
  
Alyson: ready?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Venus stops, smiling at Merton.}  
  
Merton: S-So, um, Venus, y-  
  
Venus: Sh . . . I want you to help me with something, Merton.  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Venus: See, I've been craving something.  
  
Merton: Yeah?  
  
Venus: Well . . . I'm craving you. You and your taste . . .  
  
{She shoots vines out of her hands, binding Merton in place. Her hand morphs into a flytrap.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh . . . I don't suppose this is all some elaborate hoax?  
  
Venus: Sh, Merton. I hate it when my meals talk to me.  
  
{Venus' hand opens up and a green slime shoots out of it, covering Merton.}  
  
Venus: You won't feel it, at least.  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Lisa is running down the street, groceries still in hand.}  
  
Lisa: Merton! Merton, I found something down the street and-  
  
{She stops when she sees Venus standing by a large, green cocoon.}  
  
Venus: Mm. I always liked the taste of the pasty-types.  
  
{Lisa opens her bag and takes out a ham, throwing it at Venus and sending her to the ground. She takes out a can of whipped cream and sprays it into her eyes. Venus yells out, trying to wipe the cream away. Lisa throws the whole bag at her, then runs over to the cocoon. She claws at it, ripping it open and pulling out a very gooey Merton.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, are you okay? Can you hear me?  
  
Merton: The goo's kinda wonky . . .  
  
Lisa: The goo?  
  
Merton: It paralyzes people. I think I can still sort of walk . . .  
  
Lisa: Let's get out of here then!  
  
Merton: Right.  
  
{They hurriedly start to walk away. Lisa looks back at Venus and the groceries.}  
  
Lisa: *sigh* My dad's gonna kill me . . .  
  
Scene: Spare Room  
  
{Alyson, Tommy, and Lori are in a magical circle. Alyson is reciting an ancient language.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{The door flings open and Merton limps inside, followed by Lisa. They shut the door, but it is quickly busted open again and Venus steps inside. She shoots out some vines, and plants start to engulf the house.}  
  
Scene: Spare Room  
  
{Vines break through the floor, beginning to cover the room.}  
  
Alyson: Don't break the circle!  
  
{Lori is hit with some vines, throwing her out of the circle and slamming her into the wall.}  
  
Friedrich: Ooh, I bet that hurt.  
  
{Lori struggles with the vines.}  
  
Scene: Flashback  
  
{The camera fades into the flashback. Friedrich is now in human form, sitting in the bed untied. Where Lori was standing, Sarah is fighting some vampires.}  
  
Sarah: Friedrich, help!  
  
Friedrich: I-I can't . . . They're not real . . . You said they weren't real . . . *backs away in fear*  
  
Sarah: Friedrich!  
  
{Sarah cries out as they bite into her, sending her slumping to the floor. One of the vampires turns around, revealing Lorelai. She grins and heads toward Friedrich.}  
  
Scene: Spare Room  
  
{Fade back to present. Friedrich shakes his head, realizing that some vines are starting to creep around him and bind him tightly.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Lisa and Merton are surrounded by vines as Venus comes forward.}  
  
Lisa: *calls upstairs* Guys, we need help!  
  
{Venus starts to cover them in goo.}  
  
Scene: Spare Room  
  
{Tommy is about to go help Lori and the others, by Alyson grabs him, staring at him with bright red eyes.}  
  
Alyson: You're not going anywhere. We're staying here and finishing it.  
  
Tommy: *pause* *growls* You're not Alyson.  
  
Alyson: No duh.  
  
{Tommy growls and starts to go after her, but she waves her hands and he disappears.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Tommy appears there, seeing Venus, Merton, and Lisa.}  
  
Tommy: Merton! Lisa!  
  
{He goes in and kicks Venus away from them and into a wall. He runs over and rips the goo-cocoons off of the other two.}  
  
Lisa: Ew! Gross. *wipes some goo out of her hair* I hope this comes out.  
  
Scene: Spare Room  
  
Friedrich: Little help here?  
  
{Lori breaks away from the vines, running over to Friedrich untying his ropes. He breaks out of the vines, standing up.}  
  
Friedrich: Why thank you kindly.  
  
{He grins, his demon features dissolving, and his vampiric features forming. He grabs Lori and pins her against the wall, baring his fang. The Alyson imposter continues chanting.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
Lisa: What do we do, guys?  
  
Merton: Beats me.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute . . . Hold on a second!  
  
{Tommy races into another room, coming back a second later with a blowtorch.}  
  
Merton: Huh. I've been wondering where that went to . . .  
  
Tommy: Hey, plant lady. Think you're hot stuff?  
  
Venus: What?  
  
{Tommy takes the blowtorch, turning it on and causing Venus to catch out fire. She screams.}  
  
Venus: Ugh. How lame was that?  
  
{She rolls her eyes as she turns to ashes. The plants wither into smoke, leaving the house normal.}  
  
Scene: Spare Room  
  
{The Alyson imposter continues chanting, her eyes glowing yellow. Friedrich is about to bite into Lori when his eyes glow the same bright yellow. He yells out, backing away from her and falling to the ground. He holds his head.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Alyson runs through the front door, pausing as she sees a wolfed out Tommy, and two goo-covered friends.}  
  
Alyson: *pause* You guys can explain later. That thing that was after me, sh-she stole my powers and tried to pass off as me.  
  
Tommy: Everyone wants your powers lately, huh?  
  
Alyson: Witches have burdens, too.  
  
Lisa: But what does she want to do with your powers?  
  
Alyson: She said something about power.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* The spell. She's going to put Friedrich's curse into herself!  
  
Lisa: Let's go, then!  
  
{Tommy, Lisa, and Alyson head upstairs. There's a pause and Tommy comes back down, grabbing Merton and pulling him along.}  
  
Scene: Spare Bedroom  
  
{Alyson, Tommy, Lisa, and Merton come inside. The Alyson imposter turns around, her face morphed into that of a vampire.}  
  
Tommy: *pause* She made herself a vampire?  
  
Alyson Imposter: What went wrong? *pause* The circle broke . . . Damn it! Guess I'll do this another way. *turns to face Lori and Friedrich* K'Heshma is as good as mine.  
  
Lori: You're not killing him.  
  
{Lori gets in a fighting stance. The imposter smiles.}  
  
Alyson Imposter: Good. I'm feeling hungry.  
  
{Her eyes widen as a piece of wood suddenly sticks out of her chest. She gasps as she turns to dust, revealing Tommy behind her, holding a broke chair leg.}  
  
Tommy: These latest villains have kinda sucked.  
  
Lisa: *to Alyson* So . . . I guess now that thing that was after you is gone, you're leaving.  
  
Alyson: *pause* *smiles softly* Well, I kinda like Pleasantville.  
  
Lisa: *smiles* You're gonna stay?  
  
Alyson: Sure, Li.  
  
{They grin and hug. The camera pans over to Lori as she hears some noises behind her. She turns around to see Friedrich waking up in human form, holding his head.}  
  
Friedrich: What the hell? *pause* *feels his throat* *furrows his brows and looks up at Lori* What did you do to me?  
  
A/N: Well, I tried. 


	3. Just Say Woe

Just Say Woe  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: It's the content that counts, not the title, right? Right?  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Kitchen  
  
{Merton is facing Lori, his arms folded.}  
  
Merton: No!  
  
Lori: Merton . . .  
  
Merton: Lori, don't try to talk me out of it. We're not letting Friedrich stay here.  
  
Lori: Where will he go, then? I don't like him anymore than you do, but we don't really have a choice. He can't go back to his crypt. He's not a vampire anymore, and Lorelai's likely to be there. We need to keep him from finishing what he was hired to do, and he doesn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
Merton: What do you expect me to do? Keep him here and tie him up again so he doesn't do anything?  
  
Lori: I don't know. He hasn't hurt anyone since he started living again, though. He's just . . . confused.  
  
{There is suddenly many crashing sounds from upstairs.}  
  
Lori: *looks up* What was that?  
  
Merton: You're poor, confused, innocent little demon. He hasn't left that room in a week. You know, back when I thought I'd be rid of him once we found some place for him to stay, I didn't mind so much.  
  
Lori: What's he doing?  
  
Merton: How should I know? I'm not going up there to find out.  
  
Lori: You mean you haven't talked to him at all?  
  
Merton: Should I have?  
  
Lori: Merton, he just found out that he was human again! You were supposed to tell him what was going on!  
  
Merton: I didn't realize the demon was my duty.  
  
Lori: *sigh* Merton, sometimes you're so stupid . . .  
  
{She shakes her head and runs upstairs.}  
  
Scene: Spare Bedroom  
  
{Lori walks inside slowly, looking around. The room is completely trashed and torn. Friedrich is huddled in a corner, staring at the wall angrily.}  
  
Friedrich: *not looking at her* Come to do some more magic on me? Please, I'm begging for more torture here.  
  
Lori: We're sorry, Friedrich, but I mean . . . You were a soulless vampire. Besides, we were trying to get rid of your curse. It was an accident.  
  
Friedrich: *turns to her angrily and growls* Well, that doesn't change it, does it? You five still screwed me over!  
  
Lori: Tearing apart the house isn't going to help either.  
  
Friedrich: It's not that. You know why I'm making such a bloody scene? Because of this damned curse, that's why. Lorelai's telling me to finish it, to kill you and bring Tate Foreground to his knees, but you know why I'm not? Because I have a bloody soul now! Because my heart's beating, and I have a conscience now telling me what's wrong and right. It's all your fault.  
  
Lori: *angrily walks toward him* You know what? We're trying to help you and stop this curse, but you keep whining, thinking that the universe centers around you! Guess what? You're nothing! You're barely a human! You're just a sad, sniveling little man who's angry because someone cared enough to finally try and help you out.  
  
{Lori storms out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Merton steps out of the kitchen, seeing Lori heading toward the door.}  
  
Merton: Where are you going?  
  
Lori: I'm going to ask someone for help.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Alyson are sitting at the bar.}  
  
Tommy: So how come we're here when Merton's watching Friedrich back at his place?  
  
Alyson: *shrugs* Because we're both kind of magical failures? I do kinda feel sorry for the guy.  
  
Tommy: Nah, Merton can take care of himself. Plus Lisa's around, so he isn't completely helpless.  
  
Alyson: I was talking about Friedrich.  
  
Tommy: Oh, so you feel sorry for the former-vampire-slash-demon guy.  
  
Alyson: I mean, he was evil and everything, but I-I can just imagine how he felt. I mean, him turning into a human would be like one of us s-suddenly finding ourselves dead.  
  
Tommy: He wasn't always a vampire, you know. I mean, he's gotta know what it's like to be alive already anyway.  
  
Alyson: I guess.  
  
Scene: Kitchen  
  
{Merton is reading the newspaper and eating a bagel. Friedrich steps into the room and Merton begins to choke on the bagel, standing up and setting the newspaper down.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, Friedrich. Hi.  
  
Friedrich: *pause* Hi.  
  
{Friedrich looks down at the newspaper, chuckling.}  
  
Friedrich: You know, I used to have to read every bit of that. Suddenly I don't feel like reading today.  
  
{His chuckling stops and he sits down, shaking his head.}  
  
Friedrich: She was right.  
  
Merton: Who? About what?  
  
Friedrich: Lori. She was right about me. I was barely human when I was alive. I guess things are different. Got to train myself to be human.  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Friedrich: Never mind. *pause* What is that?  
  
Merton: Er-- *looks at the bagel in his hand* A bagel.  
  
Friedrich: Bagel, eh?  
  
{Friedrich stands up and takes the bagel, taking a bite out of it.}  
  
Merton: Hey! That was my breakfast, you know.  
  
Friedrich: That's odd.  
  
Merton: That I'd have a breakfast?  
  
Friedrich: No. This is the first time I've had food other than blood since . . . a long time ago. What else do you have?  
  
{Friedrich starts to throw open cabinet doors, throwing things out and grabbing random food that he finds.}  
  
Merton: Hey, no one said you could raid my hou-Where are you going?  
  
{Friedrich takes the food he has, then makes his way into the living room, turning on the TV.}  
  
Friedrich: Is this a television?  
  
Merton: *pause* You've . . . never watched television before?  
  
Friedrich: Never had to. All I did was seek vengeance and feed. *eyes widen* This program, it's-  
  
Merton: Um, Freddy? That's a commercial for tampons.  
  
Friedrich: Oh. Right. Nice, um . . . camera angles.  
  
Scene: Asylum  
  
{Lori slowly approaches the counter. The woman looks up at her.}  
  
Woman: Can I help you?  
  
Lori: I'm here to visit someone. His name's Tate Foreground.  
  
Woman: You are . . . ?  
  
Lori: Oh. I'm Lori Baxter. We were . . . close friends.  
  
Woman: I'll see what I can do.  
  
{The woman gets on the phone. Lori looks around as the woman speaks with someone. After a minute or so, the woman hangs up and looks at Lori again.}  
  
Woman: Robert will take you to his room.  
  
{A young man approaches them, motioning Lori to follow. She does so slowly.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori looks around as Robert shows her along.}  
  
Robert: So you knew the guy, huh?  
  
Lori: Yeah. We were close.  
  
Robert: Ah. I don't remember seeing you here before.  
  
Lori: This is the first time I've visited him here.  
  
Robert: Why's that?  
  
{Lori doesn't answer him. He shrugs and stops by a door.}  
  
Robert: This is it. I hope you have better luck than the last girl.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Robert: He'd been doing fine, responding to his grandparents and all. Then this girl showed up and he panicked, I guess.  
  
Lori: Who was the girl?  
  
Robert: I think she said her name was Lisa. Close friend, too. He must have been pretty popular.  
  
Lori: *pause* Yeah . . .  
  
{Robert opens the door, letting Lori inside. He's about to follow when she stops him.}  
  
Lori: I kinda need to speak with him alone. I mean, bonding and stuff like that.  
  
Robert: You sure?  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
{Robert shrugs and steps back. Lori heads into the room.}  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tate is sitting on a bed in plain hospital clothes, staring at the sheets with his head cocked. His hair is flat, hanging across his face.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
{Tate's head snaps up and he looks at Lori.}  
  
Tate: Lori.  
  
Lori: Tate, I need your help. Something has been going on with Lorelai and we need someone who can do magic well. Can you help me?  
  
{Tate puts his hands on his head, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head.}  
  
Tate: You're not real.  
  
Lori: I am.  
  
Tate: *looks up at her* You always say that. You and Edward . . .  
  
Lori: Who's Edward?  
  
Tate: Don't play games with me. You know him. He's your wonderful little friend . . . Off his rocker, if you ask me. I mean, it's not like I don't mind the company here . . . if you leave, she comes . . .  
  
Lori: Who? Who comes?  
  
Tate: Annie.  
  
{Lori takes a step closer and Tate jumps, backing away and hugging his knees.}  
  
Lori: Tate, I know you're scared and confused, but you have to believe me when I say I'm real. That portal, it-it sort of . . . messed your head up.  
  
Tate: I know. That's what Annie says. Says I'm broken . . .  
  
Lori: But I'm not Annie.  
  
{Lori approaches Tate and stops beside the bed, looking into his eyes.}  
  
Lori: I'm Lori. Remember Lori? You jumped through that portal to save me, and to save-  
  
Tate: No! Stop trying to convince me! Portals aren't real! Lorelai and Tommy and Merton and Lisa aren't real. Magic is just . . . The doctors said it wasn't real. I just imagined it all . . . Imagined you. You're just . . . you're not here! You never were here! You're nothing!  
  
{Lori steps back sadly.}  
  
Tate: You didn't exist . . . Annie said you never cared . . . That's why you abandoned me . . .  
  
{Tate continues to ramble as Lori backs out of the room slowly.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Merton approaches Friedrich, who's eating and watching television.}  
  
Merton: Say, Friedrich, why don't you give me the TV now?  
  
Friedrich: Hm . . . Let me think about it . . . No.  
  
Merton: Listen, I love having you around and all, but don't you have something to do? Like, scare little children or something?  
  
Friedrich: *pause* I do have something to do!  
  
{He turns off the TV and stands up.}  
  
Friedrich: I have to find Madison.  
  
{Friedrich races to the front door.}  
  
Merton: Who's Madison?  
  
Friedrich: No time to explain, I-  
  
{Friedrich thrusts open the door and stops, stepping back quickly.}  
  
Merton: What is it?  
  
Friedrich: It's . . . light outside.  
  
Merton: How shocking. Usually afternoons are dark and bleak, and the sun is eclipsed.  
  
Friedrich: *growls* I'm still a demon, you know. The fact that I'm not dead anymore doesn't make me hate you any less.  
  
{Merton laughs nervously and steps back. Friedrich takes a deep breath and stares outside.}  
  
Friedrich: I haven't been out in sunlight since . . . *shakes his head* It's been awhile.  
  
{He takes a step forward and slowly extends a hand into the sunlight. He stares at it for a moment before stepping outside. He shields his eyes for a moment, then stares around him.}  
  
Friedrich: Well, this is new.  
  
Scene: Dorm Room  
  
{Tommy comes inside with Alyson. A thin Hispanic teen looks up from a comic book and stands up.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Clint.  
  
Clint: Hey, Tommy. Who's your friend?  
  
Tommy: Uh, Clint, this is Alyson. She's just visiting for a bit. Alyson, this is Clint. He's my roommate.  
  
{Clint and Alyson shake hands.}  
  
Tommy: *to Clint* So what have you been doing?  
  
Clint: Reading the comics, as usual. Something called Defenders of Decency. *shrugs*  
  
{Alyson notices a piece of paper hanging on the doorknob. She takes it off.}  
  
Alyson: What's this?  
  
{Clint and Tommy look over at her.}  
  
Alyson: *reads* You are cordially invited to a party, room 219. Your humble host promises an evening full of action. *looks up* Heh. Action is in quotations.  
  
Clint: *grins* You know what this means, Dawkins? Senoritas. And lots of 'em.  
  
Tommy: Sweet! *pause* *looks at Alyson* I mean, cool, a party. Haven't had a frat party in awhile.  
  
Alyson: Sounds like fun. *looks at the back of the paper* Huh. It's addressed to you, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Me? Since when did these parties get exclusive? Who sent it?  
  
Alyson: *turns over the paper* It doesn't have any names. Just a room number.  
  
Clint: So are we going?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* Wouldn't hurt.  
  
Scene: Street, Night  
  
{Friedrich is walking down the street, looking around curiously. He suddenly hears screams, and turns to look for the source.}  
  
Friedrich: *pause* Lorelai?  
  
{Suddenly, someone turns a corner, running from something. A large demon runs out and begins to attack them, but Friedrich shifts into demon form, slitting the demon's throat with his claws. The demon vanishes in a burst of flame. Friedrich returns to human form, putting his hands to his head.}  
  
Friedrich: I've got to stop doing that.  
  
{He turns to look at the figure, who's lying on the ground, face first. She turns herself over, revealing an older-looking Becky.}  
  
Becky: What was that thing?  
  
Friedrich: Er-Wild dog. Not to worry. It's gone now.  
  
Becky: That's the weirdest dog I've ever seen. *pause* Thanks for saving me.  
  
Friedrich: *begins to choke on something* Excuse me? Save you? *scoffs* Me? No. I mean, I . . . Damn it, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. How sickening.  
  
Becky: I guess I'd better get home . . .  
  
Friedrich: Are you okay? Not hurt or anything, are you?  
  
Becky: Just a little beat.  
  
{She gets up, but starts to fall over again. Friedrich catches her, and she looks up. There's an awkward pause as Becky finds herself leaning against Friedrich, and their faces are inches apart. Friedrich finally pushes her back, holding her up by the shoulders.}  
  
Friedrich: Okay, love, where do you live? I'll walk you home.  
  
{There's a long silence as Becky grins. Friedrich clears his throat, looking impatient.}  
  
Becky: Oh, right. My house.  
  
{She grins before fainting. Friedrich sighs and rolls his eyes.}  
  
Friedrich: Guess you're coming home with me then.  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
{Lisa and Merton are watching horror movies, eating popcorn. Lori comes inside.}  
  
Merton: Lori, you're just in time. We were watching The Exorcist.  
  
Lori: Never mind that. Lisa, did you visit Tate lately?  
  
Lisa: Tate? I haven't seen him since the end of last year. Why? *pause* Is he in trouble?  
  
Lori: No, he's just . . . sick.  
  
Merton: You saw him? Mr. Loony was the help you were getting?  
  
Lori: *sigh* He's a powerful warlock, so I thought he could help. I would have asked Alyson, but her magic is kinda . . .  
  
Merton: Sucky?  
  
Lisa: So what happened?  
  
Lori: The doctor told me that you came to visit him and he freaked out.  
  
Lisa: *shakes her head* I haven't seen him.  
  
Lori: Evil Lisa.  
  
Lisa: My evil twin saw Tate? Why would she go to him?  
  
Lori: You mean besides him having a powerful vampire looking for him? *sits down on the couch* My guess is that she knew that Lorelai was after him. She may want Lorelai to help her take over.  
  
Lisa: Then lets get the others and we'll find her.  
  
Lori: Where are they?  
  
Merton: Tommy and Alyson went to a party and-  
  
{The door opens and Friedrich comes inside, holding and unconscious Becky.}  
  
Friedrich: Honey, I'm home.  
  
{He sets Becky down on the couch. Merton approaches him angrily and hits him in the nose. He keeps his fists up.}  
  
Friedrich: *holds his nose* Bloody hell! What was that for?  
  
Merton: Okay, Freddy, what did you do to my sister?  
  
Friedrich: The bird is your sister?  
  
Merton: What did you do to her?  
  
Friedrich: I didn't do anything! Jeez . . . For your information, I saved her from a demon.  
  
Merton: And she's . . . ?  
  
Friedrich: She's fine. Just got exhausted after it chased her down.  
  
Lori: Why would a demon be after Becky?  
  
Lisa: Bloodthirsty, mindless killing?  
  
Friedrich: Someone summoned it.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Friedrich: Someone summoned it. It wasn't just some random slaughter. She was the target.  
  
Merton: Another summoned demon?  
  
Lisa: So it was like another K'Heshma?  
  
Friedrich: Thankfully, I'm the only one. Or, unfortunately-depends on your view. The demon was a lower class. An amateur summoned it.  
  
Lori: Who would want to kill Becky? I mean, she isn't exactly a likely target.  
  
Friedrich: Maybe it wasn't her they had the grudge against.  
  
Lisa: Huh?  
  
Friedrich: I mean, think about it. When people hire me, it's not quite enough to give physical pain. It's much more satisfying to play with them mentally. My guess is, they're after someone that's close to her.  
  
{There's a pause as Lisa, Lori, and Friedrich turn to look at Merton, who's kneeling by Becky's side.}  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Scene: Frat Party  
  
{Tommy, Alyson, and Clint enter a room full of partying people.}  
  
Clint: Hello, senoritas.  
  
{Clint grins and heads over to a group of girls.}  
  
Random Girl: Ew. Freak much?  
  
{The girls roll their eyes and walks away. Tommy notices Stacey on the other side of the room and he grins, approaching her.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey.  
  
Stacey: *smiles* Tommy.  
  
Tommy: I didn't know you'd come. I mean, you don't exactly . . . go to this school.  
  
Stacey: Well, yeah, but I got an invitation. I wasn't going to go, but . . . you know, slow night.  
  
Tommy: That's weird. A lot of these people don't go here.  
  
Stacey: I remember them from Pleasantville High, though.  
  
Tommy: Maybe it's some sort of class reunion. *shrugs*  
  
{The camera pans over to Alyson, who's standing by the door awkwardly. Suddenly, the door slams shut by itself. Alyson tries to open it, but it's locked. The windows disappear and the lights go out. Everyone screams. A soft red light illuminates the room, and a bright red light illuminates a stage, which has suddenly appeared. A boy wearing large glasses walks on stage, wearing a black cloak.}  
  
Boy: Greetings, inferior cretins. Welcome to my party. Aren't you just dying? *laughs annoyingly* I suppose you all don't remember me.  
  
Random Girl: Like, ew. I wouldn't want to.  
  
Boy: My name is Martin Krempe. I went to Pleasantville High. So did all of you. I've invited all of you specifically for one reason: You were popular. You never paid attention to nerds and outcasts like me. Now I've summoned some friends.  
  
{Some demons jump out on stage, growling. Alyson runs over to Tommy.}  
  
Alyson: Tommy, do something.  
  
Tommy: I can't. *softly* I can't wolf out in front of everyone.  
  
Clint: What are those things?  
  
{The demons jump into the crowd, beginning to attack people.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
Lori: Merton, you stay here. Lisa and I'll find Tommy and Alyson.  
  
Friedrich: What do I do?  
  
Lori: *pause* I'm going to regret this, but . . . You protect Merton.  
  
{Lori and Lisa head out the door.}  
  
Merton & Friedrich: What?  
  
Scene: Sate U, Hallway  
  
{Lori and Lisa approach Tommy's dorm. Lisa finds the invitation still on the door.}  
  
Lisa: Let's go.  
  
{They head toward room 219.}  
  
Scene: Hallway, Outside Room 219  
  
{Lori and Lisa approach the door.}  
  
Lisa: It's locked.  
  
{Lori kicks the door down.}  
  
Lori: Not anymore.  
  
Scene: Dorm 219  
  
{Lori and Lisa rush inside, seeing the chaos. Popular people start rushing outside the door. About a dozen get out before the door is snapped shut again. Lori and Lisa run over to Tommy, who's in a corner with Alyson.}  
  
Lori: What's going on?  
  
Alyson: A nerd decided to get revenge.  
  
Lisa: *to Tommy* What are you doing?  
  
Tommy: Trying hard not to wolf out here. *bares his fangs* Not working. You?  
  
Lisa: Wait a minute; this nerd summoned the demons?  
  
Lori: *pause* Becky was popular. Sort of. That means that the demons weren't after Merton.  
  
Alyson: Th-That's great, but what do w-we do now?  
  
{Martin begins to laugh. He takes out a book. Lori rushes on stage.}  
  
Lori: Okay, nerd. You're going down. *gets in a fighting stance*  
  
Martin: I don't think so. I'm just getting to the grand finale.  
  
{He begins to chant another language, his eyes glowing red.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Becky wakes up.}  
  
Becky: What happened?  
  
{She pauses and grins when she sees Friedrich.}  
  
Becky: Oh yeah. The major hottie. *sighs*  
  
Merton: Now I'm forever mentally scarred.  
  
Friedrich: Oh suck it in, Dingle. It's not like a woman hasn't been attracted to me before.  
  
{Friedrich suddenly freezes in place, his eyes glowing red. His fangs begin to grow and his ears start to point. Merton's eyes widen and he helps Becky up, pushing her into the kitchen.}  
  
Merton: Uh, Becky, go fix some sandwiches or something.  
  
Becky: But what's wrong with-  
  
{Merton slams the kitchen door shut, leaning against it and turning to face Friedrich, now in full demon form.}  
  
Merton: Freddy? What are you doing?  
  
Friedrich: *holds his head* Bloody hell. It's getting strong.  
  
{He suddenly vanished in a burst of flame, leaving a confused Merton.}  
  
Scene: Party  
  
Martin: It's too late, Baxter. You can't stop me!  
  
Lori: Oh yeah? I'd like to test that.  
  
{She kicks him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He gets back up and laughs.}  
  
Martin: Too late. I've summoned a powerful demon to help me get revenge on these pathetic losers.  
  
{Lori is about to hit him, but Friedrich appears in a burst of flame beside them, looking confused, causing Lori to stop in mid swing.}  
  
Lori: Friedrich? What are you doing here?  
  
Friedrich: Well this is a new one.  
  
{Lori sighs and is about to hit Martin, but Friedrich runs forward, hitting her and causing her to fall back.}  
  
Lori: What are you doing?  
  
Friedrich: I can't help it.  
  
Lori: What do you mean?  
  
Friedrich: He summoned me, stupid.  
  
Lori: Well, so did Lorelai, but you could fight it.  
  
Friedrich: One person I can resist, when I get haunted by two separate people, it's not so easy.  
  
{Lori gets up and he swings at her, but she ducks, putting him in a headlock.}  
  
Friedrich: Besides. Both jobs involve killing you. The longer I stay in demon form, the more I lose control.  
  
Lori: Then turn human again.  
  
Friedrich: *grits his teeth* I can't.  
  
{He elbows her and sends her flying back. The camera pans over to Tommy, Alyson, and Lisa.}  
  
Alyson: I've got a plan.  
  
Lisa: This doesn't involve magic, does it?  
  
Alyson: Nope. Just what he asked for.  
  
{Alyson rushes to the stage and grabs Martin, pulling him into a kiss. She pulls away quickly, trying not to look disgusted. Friedrich (about to bite into Lori's neck) furrows his brows and turns to look at them. Lori stares at them too. They stay in their position.}  
  
Alyson: For the record, I think th-that you're a . . . hunk.  
  
Martin: What?  
  
Alyson: Y-Yeah. Really hot. You don't need all this.  
  
Martin: *pause* You really like me? *Alyson nods* All right! Score for Krempe!  
  
{He runs out of the room, yelling triumphantly. The demons vanish into smoke (except Friedrich). Alyson wipes her mouth in disgust. The popular people all rush out. Friedrich lets go of Lori, shaking his head and returning to human form. Tommy and Lisa run on stage.}  
  
Tommy: Well that was unexpected.  
  
Lori: *to Alyson* Good job. You got the baddie.  
  
Alyson: *shakes her head* The things I do for you people.  
  
{Alyson, Lisa, and Lori walk off stage. Friedrich stands there, his brows furrowed. Tommy approaches him.}  
  
Friedrich: I don't get it. One minute women are perfectly normal, then next they're complete sluts. Didn't happen back in my day. I just don't understand them.  
  
{Tommy puts his arm around his shoulder.}  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, Fred. You're not alone.  
  
{They walk together across the room and out the door.}  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. I'd appreciate them (That means you too, MIH. :P). 


	4. Destiny

Destiny  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the support! I'm working on pulling this series together, so bear with me here.  
  
StormyWolfBowler- Thanks. :) I'm glad that you're enjoying The Series. Friedrich is pronounced freed-rick (lame spelling, but I'm improvising because I don't have special symbols to indicate how things are pronounced.). As for the subject of Tommy and Merton getting left behind, I do realize that I've been focusing on new characters a lot, and I'm working on getting them included. But remember, in Going Organic, Merton was the target of a carnivorous plant-woman, and in Just Say Woe, Martin summoned demons to kill popular people, including Tommy. Hopefully, this chapter should include the main characters more often.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Many people in hooded black cloaks stand in a candlelit room. One of the figures heads over to a splintery wooden table, on top of which a large book is laying. The figure opens it, stares for a moment, and then looks at the others, who have assembled around him. The head figure removes his hood, revealing a worn looking old man. He looks grimly at the others.}  
  
Old Man: Brothers, the time has come. It was prophesized that it would begin on this very day. If we are to accomplish our task, then we must hurry. Brother Vladimir, you will be sent . . . before it is too late.  
  
{A hooded figure steps forward, removing his hood to reveal a black-haired young man. He kneels down before the old man.}  
  
Vladimir: I will not fail, Father Lucius.  
  
Lucius: Rise, Brother. We must hasten.  
  
{Vladimir stands up, putting his hood back over his face and stepping back into the crowd. Lucius turns toward them all.}  
  
Lucius: If we fail, it will truly be a grim day for us all.  
  
Scene: Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Tommy just gets through the door when Clint, Merton, Lori, Alyson, and Lisa jump out.}  
  
Everyone (excluding Tommy): Surprise!  
  
{Tommy grins as they all come forward. Merton puts a party hat on him.}  
  
Merton: Happy birthday, Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Aw, man. You guys didn't have to do this.  
  
Clint: Yeah, well, I expect a full repayment on my birthday, along with a "hired lady" if you know what I mean. *wags his eyebrows suggestively*  
  
Alyson: So how's it feel t-to be nineteen?  
  
Lisa: *mumbles* What an original question . . .  
  
Tommy: Same as eighteen, only now I can say I'm nineteen.  
  
Clint: Maybe you'll meet some senorita with a taste for older guys, who just happens to have an attractive sister.  
  
Lori: Enough with the small talk here. Let's get birthday boy to his presents.  
  
Tommy: *smiles* Presents?  
  
{Lori takes his hand and they head over to a small pile of gifts. Tommy's face looks like that of a child in a candy store.}  
  
Scene: Dorm, Later  
  
{Tommy stands in a now trash-covered room. Clint digs his way through mound of trash, making his way over to Tommy.}  
  
Clint: Man, your friends seriously need to learn to clean up after themselves, and this is coming from a guy who has old socks from two months ago still under his bed. Here, maybe we can find a bag somewhere . . . You hold it open while I stuff the trash in.  
  
Tommy: Help? Don't I get like a free pass for my birthday or something?  
  
Clint: Yeah, a no-ass-kicking-before-you-help pass.  
  
{Suddenly, the door is busted down and some demons rush inside. They head forward, throwing Clint to the side and knocking him unconscious. They head toward Tommy. Tommy growls and wolfs out, getting in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy: You demons really show up at the best times, don't you? I don't suppose you're the kind that helps clean up post-party dorms?  
  
{The demons lunge forward and Tommy kicks two of them, sending them flying back into the other two and flinging them into the wall. One of them gets up and tries to hit Tommy, but he ducks and hits him in the gut, sending him keeling over. He throws the demon into the wall again. The demons disappear in smoke. As if on cue, Clint wakes up just as Tommy finishes unwolfing. Tommy heads over and helps him up.}  
  
Tommy: Good, you're awake. You must have fallen asleep during one of the games of charades or something. You know, Merton got kinda boring.  
  
Clint: Yeah, I guess . . . You know, I had a weird dream that some demons or something broke in.  
  
Tommy: I think you've been reading too many comics again.  
  
Clint: *laughs* You're probably right. So, who cleans up?  
  
Scene: Street, Night  
  
{Merton is driving in his Hearse, humming a random song. He sees something standing in the road, and he squints to see what it is. All of a sudden, a demon jumps onto the hood of his car, causing him to yell out and jump back. The demon breaks his window and climbs inside, attacking him. More demons try to get to the car, most getting hit and falling back. The Hearse is jerked to a stop when it hits a tree, sending the demon flying out the front and into the tree itself. It is knocked out cold. Merton gets out of the car shakily, staring at the demon. He suddenly smiles.}  
  
Merton: That's what you get for not wearing a seatbelt.  
  
{He suddenly flies forward as another demon grabs him, bashing his head into the side window and breaking it.}  
  
Merton: Gah! You know, I have to replace every window you break!  
  
{The demon pulls him close, slashing him across the arm with his claws. More demons surround them, growling.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh heh . . . I'm begging you. Don't hurt me. My insurance doesn't cover this.  
  
{The demons rush forth.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Vladimir walks down the street, looking around intently.}  
  
Scene: Side of the Road  
  
{The demons growl and begin to speak another language to each other. After awhile, they nod and stalk away, leaving Merton's limp form on the ground. Vladimir steps on screen, approaching Merton and kneeling by his side.}  
  
Vladimir: I have failed.  
  
{Merton slowly opens his eyes.}  
  
Merton: Mommy?  
  
Vladimir: *smiles* God is on my side. I thought I had come too late.  
  
Merton: Why did they leave?  
  
Vladimir: They thought you were dead.  
  
Merton: Oh, that's nice . . . *furrows his brows* Who are you?  
  
Vladimir: I would so love to explain it all to you in detail, but I'm afraid time is running out. Sleep, my good friend. You will be found.  
  
{Vladimir holds out a hand, which glows brightly. He waves his hand over Merton's face, and Merton falls asleep.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
{Friedrich is watching TV as usual. There's a knock on the door.}  
  
Friedrich: Who is it?  
  
Voice: It's me Tommy.  
  
Friedrich: Oh. Come in, then.  
  
{The door opens and Tommy comes inside.}  
  
Tommy: You know, you should be more careful. What if someone sees you like that?  
  
{Friedrich thinks for a moment before acknowledging that he's in demon form. He shrugs and returns to human form. His long, black tail whips out, twisting around the remote and bring it to his hands. Tommy looks at him with furrowed brows.}  
  
Tommy: How'd you do that?  
  
Friedrich: What?  
  
Tommy: The tail thing. Don't you have to be in full demon form or whatever to have one?  
  
Friedrich: I used to, back when I first became K'Heshma. Over time, I learned how to use different traits of mine without actually transforming.  
  
Tommy: That is so cool! Do you think you could teach me to do stuff like that? I mean, like using different traits of mine or whatever.  
  
Friedrich: Hm . . . I'll make you a deal. *stands up* I teach you how to use your gifts, and you teach me the proper way to be human.  
  
Tommy: You've got yourself a deal.  
  
Scene: Living Room, Later  
  
{Tommy has his eyes shut tightly. Friedrich is standing before him, his arms behind his back as if he were in the army. He watches Tommy and rolls his eyes.}  
  
Friedrich: Concentrate, damn it. You're supposed to look calm, not constipated.  
  
Tommy: *sighs and opens his eyes* This is hard, Fred. The least you could do is act supportive.  
  
Friedrich: Sorry, mate. I don't support. I kill hopes and dreams, and I make others miserable.  
  
Tommy: Okay, I think I should take a break from that. How about let's turn this around. I start training you.  
  
Scene: Living Room, Later  
  
{Tommy walks across the room, taking big steps and looking around coolly. He looks over at Friedrich.}  
  
Tommy: That's what I like to call the "cool walk". You try it.  
  
Friedrich: You aren't serious, are you? There is no way in Hell I'm doing that nancy boy walk.  
  
Tommy: Do you wanna act human again or not?  
  
Friedrich: I don't recall seeing any humans walk like that. In fact, I don't recall walking like that when I was first human.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but times change, man. You were human what? Fifty years ago?  
  
Friedrich: Try over two hundred, twit.  
  
Tommy: Really? You've been around that long?  
  
Friedrich: Of course I have. I used to be immortal, remember?  
  
Tommy: Cool. Does Merton know this? 'Cause he'd probably-- *pause* Where is Merton anyway?  
  
Friedrich: *shrugs* He didn't come home last night, as far as I could tell. I'd have gone to look for him if I actually cared.  
  
{The door opens and Lori rushes inside.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Lor-  
  
{Lori pushes past Tommy and grabs onto Friedrich, pushing him against the wall.}  
  
Lori: Okay, Friedrich, what did you do to Merton?  
  
Friedrich: What? What are you blaming me for?  
  
Lori: I found him in the park this morning nearly dead! He had claw marks, bite marks, the whole works. All of it leads to a demon.  
  
Friedrich: What's your poi-- *looks shocked* You're blaming me! You actually think I tried to kill him!  
  
Lori: I don't see any other demons around here.  
  
Friedrich: You know, not that me living would make a difference whether I'd kill him or not, but I doubt anyone in this town would go to the trouble of summoning me to kill him. Pointless, really. Besides, a wild animal or something could have gotten to him. Even if it wasn't an animal, demons aren't the only evil creatures that fight dirty.  
  
Tommy: It was a demon.  
  
Friedrich: Okay, that's just being bigoted now-  
  
Tommy: No, I mean, some demon guys attacked Clint and me back at our dorm. Maybe the same guys got to Merton.  
  
Lori: What do they want?  
  
Tommy: I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask them. Too busy trying to keep them from killing me.  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Merton lies in a bed, twisting and turning. Images flash by of demons, of Vladimir, and of the hooded figures. Merton's eyes suddenly snap open, his eyes glowing. He starts to cough and sits up, holding his throat as he tries to breathe again.}  
  
Merton: I can't see . . . Why can't I see? Not good, not good, not good . . .  
  
{He waits for a moment as his vision returns to him, and then he looks around, furrowing his brows.}  
  
Merton: Where am I?  
  
Voice: Saint Joseph's Hospital. Pleasantville, if you're just asking in general terms.  
  
{Merton turns to see an attractive blonde nurse. She smiles cheerily, approaching him.}  
  
Nurse: You must be Merton Dingle. Almost killed by those nasty demons, weren't you?  
  
Merton: Yeah, I-How do you know about the demons?  
  
Nurse: Well, of course I know about demons, silly.  
  
{She approaches him, her hands behind her back. The camera pans over to reveal her holding a large blade. Suddenly, the door opens and Tommy, Friedrich, and Lori come inside. The nurse drops the knife in surprise and turns to face them.}  
  
Nurse: May I help you?  
  
{Her mouth suddenly drops open, but she quickly smiles.}  
  
Nurse: Friedrich!  
  
Friedrich: Oh God. Somebody kill me again.  
  
{The nurse squeals with delight and runs forward, hugging Friedrich. When she lets go, she now has large cat ears, clawed hands, fangs, and a tail.}  
  
Friedrich: Kylie.  
  
Kylie: Freddy, I didn't know you'd be here, or I would have waited. I was about to make another kill. You know, being evil and all.  
  
Lori: Friedrich, you know her?  
  
Friedrich: Yeah, I know her. She's one of Lorelai's friends. A demon groupie, you could say.  
  
Kylie: Hey, Freddy? How'd you get here in the middle of the day?  
  
Friedrich: Er-Sunscreen. Lots of it. Vampire's best friend, heh. Now, how about I finish this kill and you go back to wherever you crawled out of?  
  
Kylie: Okay!  
  
{She bounces happily out of the room.}  
  
Friedrich: Never was any demon more annoying than that twit.  
  
{Everyone proceeds to simultaneously stare at him.}  
  
Friedrich: Nothing to see here. Check on fragile boy over there.  
  
{Tommy and Lori turn to Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, are you okay?  
  
Merton: Splendid, Tommy. Only my entire frame shattered into a million pieces. It's quite comfy.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, it's just . . . Some demon guys showed up at my dorm and attacked me, so we wanted to see if the same thing happened to you.  
  
Merton: *pause* *furrows brows* Yeah. Lots of them.  
  
Lori: It's confirmed then. We've got a demon problem.  
  
Tommy: So now we have to figure out why they attacked us.  
  
Friedrich: Are you noticing a pattern here?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Friedrich: Think about it. There haven't been any other demon attacks that we know of. It's only been you and your little circle of friends. You even told us on our way here that those demons didn't even try to do anything to your roommate.  
  
Tommy: That's right.  
  
Lori: Then the demons are after all of us.  
  
Friedrich: Exactly. Both attacks took place when few people were around the victim. They're trying to take you out one by one.  
  
Lori: And the next victims are going to be alone.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Lisa and Alyson!  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Alyson and Lisa are walking down the hall.}  
  
Lisa: Did you try Merton's place?  
  
Alyson: Yeah. N-No one was there. If they aren't there, they're bound to be here.  
  
Lisa: Why do we have to find them again?  
  
Alyson: Because they're missing, doofus.  
  
Lisa: Or they could be doing other things than talking to us.  
  
{Suddenly, some demons jump out behind them and cover they're mouths, dragging them off screen.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Friedrich is sitting in a chair, his arms folded. Merton is still in bed.}  
  
Friedrich: Great, I get stuck watching Dingle while they go out and kill things . . . *sadly* I want to kill one of those demons.  
  
{Merton's eyes widen and glow bright blue.}  
  
Scene: Vision  
  
{Tommy and Lori are fighting demons in the graveyard. Lisa and Alyson are tied to tombstones, struggling to get free. Lori is thrown to the side, landing on the ground with a sharp thud. Tommy growls.}  
  
Tommy: You hurt my friends; you're going to have to deal with me.  
  
{A rather small demon comes forward, motioning for him to come to him. Tommy growls and stands his ground. The demon shrugs and goes forward, taking out a sword and plunging it through Tommy. Tommy's eyes widen as he falls to the ground, dead.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
Merton: No!  
  
{Friedrich (who was resting his feet on another chair) jumps in surprise, yelling out as he falls out of his chair and onto the ground. He gets up quickly.}  
  
Friedrich: Son of a-You can't warn me before you do that?  
  
Merton: We have to get out of here! We have to find Tommy before it's too late!  
  
Friedrich: Relax, Dingle, he's rescuing your friends and-  
  
Merton: I saw him! I saw . . . a vision, I think. I need to make sure this doesn't happen!  
  
Friedrich: Look, Merton, those drugs they have you on are obviously making you see th-  
  
{Merton looks at a pitcher of water by the bed and it lifts into the air. He turns his gaze toward Friedrich and the pitcher hits him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Merton slowly gets out of bed and makes his way out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Outside Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Tommy and Lori enter the hallway, approaching the door. Tommy picks up a note on the door.}  
  
Tommy: *reads aloud* We have your friends, wolf. If you want to see them alive, meet us at the symmetry. Symmetry?  
  
Lori: *looks at the paper* That's cemetery, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Oh. Right.  
  
Lori: We have to find them before those demons kill them. *takes his hand* C'mon.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton staggers across the street, now dressed in his normal clothes. He heads quickly toward the cemetery.}  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{Lisa and Alyson are tied to headstones. Tommy and Lori run on screen.}  
  
Tommy: There you are!  
  
{They head toward them, Tommy in the lead. Before they can get there, however, the demons jump out, one of them hitting Tommy and sending him flying to the ground. Lori gets in a fighting stance and kicks the demon back, giving Tommy enough Tommy to flip himself up. He kicks the demon in the back and sends it crashing to the ground, and then turns to hit another in the jaw. Lori gets ready to swing at one of the demons, but it throws her to the side. Tommy growls.}  
  
Tommy: You hurt my friends; you're going to have to deal with me.  
  
{The small demon steps out, motioning Tommy to come forward, exactly like Merton's vision. Tommy growls and stays put. The demon shrugs, pulling out the sword. Everything slows down for a moment as Merton rushes on screen.}  
  
Merton: Tommy!  
  
{Everything is at normal speed as Merton jumps forward, accidentally tripping and falling face-first to the ground. The demon with the sword stops and turns to look at Merton. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tommy kicks the sword out of the demon's hand, catching it in his paw. With one swift motion, he cuts the demon's head off and it disappears in flame. The other demons look around in fear and disappear in smoke. Lori stands up as Tommy cuts Alyson and Lisa free. All four of them head over to Merton, who is trying to pull himself up. Tommy holds out a paw and Merton grasps it tightly, standing up.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, are you okay? What are you doing here?  
  
Merton: I came to help you.  
  
Tommy: How did you know about the demon having a sword?  
  
Merton: I saw . . . something. A vision. It was exactly like this, except . . . You know, you died.  
  
Alyson: A-A vision?  
  
Lisa: That just increased the weirdness factor.  
  
Lori: Whatever happened, the demons are gone for now.  
  
Alyson: A-At least everyone's alive.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but I'm not feeling so good.  
  
{Tommy catches Merton as he passes out.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Friedrich heads down the hall, holding his head.}  
  
Friedrich: I'm going to kill Dingle when I find him . . .  
  
{He walks off screen. The camera zooms in on one of the windows as Tate peers out curiously.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Alyson is walking down the street. She stops, turning around and furrowing her brows. After a moment she shrugs, turning around. She continues walking for a few minutes when she hears footsteps behind her. She starts to run, turning in to an alley. Finding it a dead end, she turns around, facing Friedrich.}  
  
Alyson: O-Oh, it's you. Hey, Friedrich.  
  
Friedrich: *smiles* Hello, Madison.  
  
Alyson: *pause* Who's Madison?  
  
Friedrich: You're . . . You're just like her . . . You even look like her . . .  
  
Alyson: Uh-huh. Okay . . .  
  
Friedrich: I loved her . . . and I killed her.  
  
Alyson: Listen, I'm supposed to get home so I can take Lisa to her place.  
  
{Friedrich steps up to her, pinning her against the wall.}  
  
Friedrich: Lisa can wait.  
  
{He slowly bends in and kisses her. Her eyes widen and she pushes him away.}  
  
Alyson: What are you doing?  
  
{She starts to run away, but turns to look at Friedrich.}  
  
Alyson: L-Listen, I like you and all, j-just as a friend . . . I don't know wh-what went on in your past, but I-I'm not Madison. I'm sorry.  
  
{She away and out of sight. Friedrich growls and walks away.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Kitchen  
  
{Merton is inside, looking out the window. He turns around when Alyson comes inside.}  
  
Alyson: S-Sorry. I was looking for Lisa. Didn't mean to r-run into you. I mean, I know you're still recovering.  
  
Merton: Don't worry about it.  
  
{Merton tries to wave his hand dismissively, but winces and holds it.}  
  
Merton: I meant to do that.  
  
Alyson: F-Figured out what's been goin' on with you?  
  
Merton: Not even, but we're working on it.  
  
{Alyson steps closer, smiling.}  
  
Alyson: I'm glad you're okay.  
  
Merton: Not that that wasn't convincing, but is something wrong?  
  
Alyson: N-Nothing life threatening.  
  
{There's a long, drawn-out pause.}  
  
Alyson: Well, I-I'd better go.  
  
Merton: Yeah, of course.  
  
{They both laugh nervously, then turn to look at each other, smiling. Alyson is about to turn to go when she trips over her own feet, falling into Merton, who winces. She looks up at him, getting off of him and looking at him with concern.}  
  
Alyson: Sorry! I-I didn't mean to-  
  
Merton: No, it's okay. I've got the Dingle genes. Strong as an ox.  
  
{He flexes his arm, but puts on a look of pain and rubs his shoulder.}  
  
Alyson: Here, let me see.  
  
{Alyson gets closer to him, looking over him. They look at each other awkwardly before they both pull into a kiss.}  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, so I tried anyway. Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	5. Mad Hatter Part One

Mad Hatter  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I was surprised Tate's brief appearances would be so popular. Well, one or two people, yeah, but . . . I don't get how that obsession came about. *shrugs* Oh well. I appreciate the support, people. Thanks! :)  
  
Scene: Kitchen  
  
{Alyson and Merton pull away from each other, both looking awkwardly around.}  
  
Alyson: I-I should, uh . . .  
  
Merton: Agreed.  
  
{Alyson nods fervently and rushes out of the room. Merton stands there with a dazed expression, licking his lips.}  
  
Scene: Bar  
  
{Friedrich sits at the bar angrily, ordering his drink and staring at the counter. Out of nowhere, Tina sits beside him and orders some drinks. She looks over at him.}  
  
Tina: Pissed off?  
  
Friedrich: More frustrated.  
  
Tina: How's that?  
  
Friedrich: Girl troubles, I guess you could say.  
  
{He looks at her, noticing as she quickly puts a paw under the bar.}  
  
Friedrich: Another werewolf, eh?  
  
Tina: What? *growls* How did you know?  
  
Friedrich: Easy, I won't tell. I'm a demon myself.  
  
Tina: Oh. That's nice. Thought I was going to have to kill someone again. Not that I have a problem with it, but I'm not very hungry just yet.  
  
Friedrich: Good, because I'd have killed you if you'd tried it. *pause* So what are you drinking for? Care to share your problems?  
  
Tina: I'm just trying to get away from Gil, but I can still see where you're coming from. I had true love once. Or twice. *shrugs*  
  
Friedrich: Really? How did that turn out?  
  
{The bartender hands them their drinks.}  
  
Tina: Well, one of them didn't really love me back, so I guess he doesn't count. He was another werewolf. High school jock . . .  
  
Friedrich: *takes a sip of his drink* Sounds like someone I know. So what about the other?  
  
Tina: I had more of an involvement with him. His name was Ian.  
  
Friedrich: Werewolf?  
  
Tina: Yeah, but he was different. Didn't work out, though. I mean, not that I'm still hurt by it.  
  
Friedrich: Of course not. Me neither. I mean, not Ian, I don't know him, I mean Madis-Alyson.  
  
Tina: So what happened between you two?  
  
Scene: Bar, Later  
  
{The bar seems to be closing. Friedrich and Tina now sit beside many empty glasses, very drunk.}  
  
Friedrich: Then she's all trying the "just friends" act . . . Pfft! Madison was always so . . . touchy . . .  
  
Tina: I know, Tommy was the same way . . .  
  
Friedrich: I thought you said his name was Ian . . .  
  
Tina: Both of 'em. Real shnots. Did I say shnots?  
  
{She laughs, slipping out of her seat and into Friedrich's lap. The bartender comes by.}  
  
Bartender: We're closin' up. You two should head out.  
  
{Tina stays in his lap, looking up at him and smiling.}  
  
Tina: I like being single.  
  
Friedrich: Me too.  
  
Tina: I don't wanna go back to the syndicate . . . Gil's there . . .  
  
Friedrich: Would you like to come home with me?  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Morning  
  
{Merton is sleeping in his bedroom. He slowly wakes up and makes his way out of bed, realizing that things around him are floating in the air. He screams and they fall to the ground. He shakes his head and leaves, making his way down the hall and entering the spare bedroom.}  
  
Merton: Friedrich, I think tha-Gah!  
  
{Friedrich and Tina (who are sleeping together in the bed) wake up with a start. Tina's eyes widen and she uses the sheets to cover herself up.}  
  
Friedrich: My God, man, don't you ever knock?  
  
Merton: I take what I said before back. This is the point where I'm truly mentally scarred. I'll be in therapy for the rest of my life!  
  
Friedrich: Please. What's the matter? Never seen a woman and a man together before? Oh, that's right. You have yet to see a woman naked.  
  
Merton: I think I'm going to be sick . . .  
  
Tina: You never said this was Dingle's place!  
  
Friedrich: You know him?  
  
Tina: Of course I know him! He's Tommy's best friend!  
  
Friedrich: You mean you're obsession was Tommy Dawkins?  
  
Tina: Yes!  
  
{Tina grabs the quilt off of the bed, standing up and wrapping it around her. She grabs her clothes quickly.}  
  
Tina: I've got to get out of here.  
  
{She races out of the room.}  
  
Merton: *watches her go* That quilt will cost me now. Sure, it was the worst quilt in the house, but that costs me money.  
  
{He turns toward Friedrich, then covers his eyes, yelling out and stepping out of the room. Friedrich thinks for a moment before acknowledging that he isn't covered anymore. He rolls his eyes.}  
  
Friedrich: This whole sickness thing is all in your head, Dingle!  
  
{Merton can be heard throwing up off screen.}  
  
Merton: *off screen* No matter how many times I wash those sheets, they'll never be clean!  
  
Scene: Asylum  
  
{Tate is sitting in a corner, staring blankly at the floor. A girl steps into the room. She has bright red hair, wears dark clothing, and, for some reason, has two bunny ears atop her head.}  
  
Girl: *tauntingly* Tate . . .  
  
Tate: *doesn't look up* You're not here.  
  
Girl: Of course I am, Tate. Have you forgotten all that I've done for you?  
  
Tate: No . . . Please, leave me alone. The doctors said-  
  
Girl: The doctors said, the doctors said. That's all you ever talk about. Those doctors don't own you. They don't know how to help you like I do. I care for you . . . I love you.  
  
Tate: You're not good for me. You're like a knife, stabbing at my insides . . .  
  
Girl: No. I'd never stab at your insides. That'd be too good for you. I can help you.  
  
Tate: No, Annie! You can't help me! The doctors said you were just tricking me. Trying to trick me to do these things . . . Say those things . . .  
  
Annie: Do what? Say what?  
  
Tate: Hurt that girl . . . You made me say those things to Lori . . . I love her. She is real . . . I didn't think it, but she has to be . . .  
  
Annie: I did no such thing. You believe it yourself. Lori isn't your friend. She's the reason you're here. She abandoned you. You don't like it here. Neither do I.  
  
Tate: I . . . I love Lori . . . If I could see her right now, I'd make it up to her . . .  
  
Annie: Would you?  
  
Tate: Yes.  
  
Annie: I can help you get her. Get free.  
  
Tate: *looks up* You could?  
  
Annie: Yes. She's abandoned you . . . but only because others have gotten in the way. Someone got in your way, didn't they?  
  
Tate: Yes . . . Yes, they did . . .  
  
Annie: Then clear the way, Tate.  
  
{Annie snaps the door open, stepping aside so Tate can pass. Tate grins.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Tommy, Lori, and Merton are sitting on the couch.}  
  
Tommy: I don't get it. You're attacked by some demon things, then all of a sudden you're having visions and . . .  
  
{He trails off and stares at something. Merton realizes that some fruit from the coffee table is now floating in the air beside him. He jumps and they all fall to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: . . . making things float with your mind.  
  
Lori: Well maybe one of the demons did something to him.  
  
Tommy: They were trying to kill us, though. I mean, the vision told Merton about the sword and saved my life.  
  
Lori: Do you think he's turning into a demon again?  
  
Merton: Guys, I'm pretty sure that I'd know if I were turning into a demon. I mean, I hope I'm not . . . Either way, it's gotta be fixed.  
  
{He stares off into space as images flash past him once more, this time stopping on Vladimir.}  
  
Merton: I think I might know who can help.  
  
Scene: Spare Bedroom  
  
{Lori pins a now fully-clothes Friedrich to the wall. Merton and Tommy stand by.}  
  
Friedrich: For crying out loud, don't you bloody Americans have a different way of greeting people?  
  
Lori: Friedrich, you're a demon.  
  
Friedrich: Yes, thank you for establishing that. So what?  
  
Lori: Don't you have some sort of way of finding other demons?  
  
Friedrich: Er-Yes.  
  
Lori: We need some help then.  
  
Friedrich: Who says I want to help you? Besides, why would you actually want to find a demon?  
  
Lori: There's this demon guy that Merton saw after his attack. It was a different demon guy; not like the ones that attacked him.  
  
Friedrich: Do you have a name or a description? I mean, "demon guy" is kind of vague.  
  
{Lori looks over at Merton.}  
  
Merton: He didn't tell me his name. It's hard to remember what he looked like . . . He had a hooded cloak, and . . . I think his hands glowed, but I could have been seeing things.  
  
Friedrich: *sarcastically* Oh, wonderful. That narrows it down a lot. A demon in a hooded cloak with glowing hands; not too common in demons these days. *sigh* For crying out loud, even I wore a cloak and could have glowing hands.  
  
{They stare at him with furrowed brows.}  
  
Friedrich: *rolls his eyes* It wasn't me, you dolts.  
  
Lori: So you can't help us find him, then.  
  
Friedrich: No one said I couldn't. I could still find him.  
  
Tommy: How's that?  
  
Friedrich: At times, I can peer into someone's thoughts. I could see what he saw and try to figure out which demon it was. I'd have to be in game mode, though. I can't stay in that form for long or there goes my hard work at trying to not kill you.  
  
Lori: But it could work. So what do we have to do?  
  
Friedrich: I said I could find him, but I never said I would. I can't go into game mode; you know that.  
  
Tommy: What about yesterday?  
  
Friedrich: That was me being careless. Besides, it was only for a few minutes.  
  
Tommy: So you go demon for a few minutes today and find this guy. I mean, a few minutes isn't going to do anything, right?  
  
Friedrich: I suppose not. *turns to Merton* Up for it, Pasty?  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Tommy and Lori are seated on the couch, eating popcorn. Many candles all in a circle dimly light the living room. Merton and Friedrich are sitting cross-legged in the circle facing each other. Friedrich is in full demon form, his eyes closed as he concentrates. Merton has his eyes closed as well. After a moment Merton starts to giggle. Friedrich opens his eyes and growls.}  
  
Friedrich: Do you want me to help you or not?  
  
Merton: *clears his throat and puts a straight face on* Sorry. Won't laugh again.  
  
{Friedrich growls before closing his eyes again, sighing. Merton restrains his giggling. Friedrich begins to chant, taking Merton's hands and pressing their palms together. A bright blue glow surrounds them. Tommy and Lori continue munching on the popcorn, watching with interesting. The light shines bright and brighter, until the only thing that can be seen in the circle are bright blue silhouettes of Merton and Friedrich. Images from Merton's ordeal pass by, along with images of the hooded figures and Vladimir. Many images of twisted creatures flash by as well. The images get faster and faster, when they come to a sudden halt. The light grows bigger and both of them are thrown back. Merton hits the wall, wincing as he slides down. Friedrich hits a chair, causing the chair to tip over and for him to fall over backwards. The candles, oddly enough, are still in place. Lori turns the lights on and Tommy sets the popcorn down. They both rush over to Merton's side, helping him up.}  
  
Tommy: Are you okay, buddy?  
  
Merton: Isn't the most pleasant feeling after just getting out of the hospital, but I can't complain.  
  
Tommy: So what happened?  
  
Merton: In the movie?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: Sorry, force of habit.  
  
Lori: What happened back there with Friedrich? What was it like?  
  
Merton: Well, I was in a deep sleep, up until I got thrown into a wall.  
  
{They all turn to look as Friedrich pulls himself up, still in demon form. He shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: Why didn't you tell us that freaky light thing would happen?  
  
Friedrich: It wasn't supposed to . . .  
  
Merton: So do you think you can find the demon?  
  
Friedrich: Uh . . . Good news. He's not a demon.  
  
Tommy: So what is he? A warlock?  
  
Friedrich: No, he's . . . Uh, listen, I can't help you find him . . . I- I've got to go.  
  
{Tommy wolfs out and rushes forward, grabbing Friedrich and stopping him from leaving.}  
  
Tommy: Wait a second, what did you see? What is that guy?  
  
Friedrich: Dawkins, let me go.  
  
Tommy: *growls* Not until I get some answers.  
  
Friedrich: I'm not safe here. I have to go.  
  
Tommy: What are you talking-?  
  
{Friedrich growls and grabs Tommy by the front of his shirt, throwing him across the room and into Lori.}  
  
Friedrich: I'm sorry.  
  
{He disappears in a burst of flame.}  
  
Merton: Friedrich being scared. That's a new one.  
  
{Tommy and Lori get up from the floor.}  
  
Tommy: I don't get it. Why did he say he wasn't safe here?  
  
Lori: Maybe it had something to do with the guy Merton saw.  
  
Tommy: I'm going to go find Friedrich. He knows something.  
  
Lori: I'll help you with that.  
  
{They head out the door, leaving Merton alone.}  
  
Merton: Oh, no, I'll be fine, guys.  
  
{There's suddenly a knock on the door. Merton jumps in surprise. Hesitantly, he slowly creeps toward the door. Once he gets there, he rips the door open and yells out a battle cry, getting in a ridiculous fighting stance. There's an awkward pause as he sees a deliveryman at the door, holding a small package.}  
  
Man: I have a delivery for *looks at slate* Merton Dingle.  
  
Merton: Oh, heh heh. *gets out of his fighting stance* That's me.  
  
Man: Just sign this.  
  
{The man hands him the slate and a pen. Merton signs the paper and hands it back to the man. The man turns around to look at a truck.}  
  
Man: Start unloading, boys.  
  
{Many men and woman get out of the truck, opening up the back and taking out many large boxes and trunks. Merton's mouth falls open as they start to pile mounds of packages outside the door. The first deliveryman hands him the smaller package, which he takes shakily. Merton looks down at it, and then finds a note on top. He reads it aloud.}  
  
Merton: You've been found.  
  
{He furrows his brows, then grins.}  
  
Merton: They have a return address.  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{The camera focuses on the full moon, then pans down to Tommy and Lori, who are searching for Friedrich. Tommy stops.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, do you hear that?  
  
{The camera zooms out as he turns around, finding Lori nowhere in sight. Instead, a figure in a bright red cape is huddled on the ground, sobbing. Tommy comes toward them.}  
  
Tommy: Are you okay, miss?  
  
Figure (female): Oh, please, you must help me . . . A big wolf came and- *Tate's voice* Oh wait, never mind. That was you.  
  
{The figure turns around, revealing Tate, who's grinning. He stands up and laughs.}  
  
Tommy: Tate? What are you doing here? *pause* And what's with the cross- dressing?  
  
Tate: You know, the strangest thing happened to me, Tommy boy. It's a long road to Grandmummy's house, and it seems I keep running into you, Mr. Wolf. This tale has a little twist though. Red's decided to do the killing.  
  
{He disappears, then reappears behind Tommy.}  
  
Tate: Starting with the Big Bad Wolf.  
  
{Tommy turns around to face him, but he's gone. There's suddenly some shooting and Tommy ducks, turning around. Tate is standing there, surrounded by ghouls. They are all wearing army uniforms, holding guns. Tate cocks his gun, spitting out some tobacco.}  
  
Tate: Troops, *aims the gun* the hunt is on.  
  
Scene: Another Part of the Woods  
  
{Lori looks around.}  
  
Lori: Tommy? Tommy, where are you?  
  
{Gunshots sound through the air. She runs in the direction the sounds are coming from.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
Tate: Ready?  
  
{Lori runs on screen.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, what's . . .  
  
Tate: *grins* Aim.  
  
Lori: No!  
  
Tate: Fire.  
  
{Shots ring through the air. Lori rushes into the middle of it. The instant she steps in the line of fire, the ghouls vanish. Tate is now dressed in dark clothing.}  
  
Tate: Almost got you killed there, love. Better be careful.  
  
Lori: Tate, what are you doing? What's wrong with you?  
  
Tate: I'm clearing the way, my sweet darling.  
  
Voice: I heard gunshots over there-  
  
{Lori turns to see Alyson and Lisa run on screen, both of them looking around. Lori turns back, seeing that Tate is gone.}  
  
Alyson: Lori? Wh-What happened here?  
  
Lori: Tate.  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Lori: He's back. He said he's clearing the way.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows. Lisa's eyes widen and she rushes over to Tommy, who's lying on the ground. His stomach is stained with blood. Alyson and Lori make their way over.}  
  
Lori: He must have got him . . .  
  
Lisa: We're too late.  
  
{Tommy's eyes snap open and he sits up, shaking his head and brushing some leaves out of his fur.}  
  
Lori: Tommy!  
  
Alyson: Y-You're okay!  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I feel fine. *looks down at his stomach, then stands up* Glad those weren't silver bullets. For a psycho, Tate doesn't really know his legends well.  
  
Lisa: I'm glad you're okay.  
  
Tommy: But why was Tate trying to kill me? I mean, he wasn't like this in the asylum. *pause* I don't think.  
  
Lori: He said he was clearing the way.  
  
Tommy: For what?  
  
Lori: I don't know, but he's after you for some reason. Maybe Merton can help us figure it out.  
  
Tommy: Okay, that's a plan.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Friedrich (in demon form) is walking hurriedly through the cemetery, looking around. He suddenly stops, staring at the empty space before him.}  
  
Friedrich: No.  
  
{He starts backing away.}  
  
Friedrich: How did-No! I got rid of you!  
  
{He puts his hands over his ears.}  
  
Friedrich: Go away. I won't do it. *pause* Who cares what he wants? I don't want anything to do with you! You-You can't summon me. You're not real.  
  
{The camera pans over to the once empty space, now occupied by Annie.}  
  
Annie: But I am real, Friedrich. Have you forgotten me?  
  
Friedrich: No . . . You can't be here . . .  
  
Annie: Friedrich, my sweet, I want you to help me. Can you do that?  
  
{Friedrich shakes his head and falls to the ground, curling up and closing his eyes.}  
  
Annie: It involves the Chosen.  
  
{Friedrich's eyes snap open and glow.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews. :) 


	6. Mad Hatter Part Two

Mad Hatter (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the supportive reviews. Sure, some of them may be creepy, but I'm grateful for them. As for MerDeNoms' request, I'm sorry, but I won't be writing about Tate and David Bowie in the shower. :(  
  
Special Note: The Series has an official site now! Okay, so it's a lame site I threw together and am still working on, but I digress. The URL is on my account under bio.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Merton enters the room, looking around.}  
  
Merton: Hello? Creepy guy?  
  
{He is suddenly grabbed from behind and he chokes as they grasp his neck. The person holding him kicks him in the back, sending him forward into the table. He gasps for air as they turn him around to face them.}  
  
Merton: Please don't kill-Yowza!  
  
{He comes face to face with an impassive-looking Hispanic woman. She grabs him by the shirt and pins him against the table.}  
  
Woman: Who are you? Why are you here?  
  
Merton: Take it easy; I was recently in a Hearse accident!  
  
Woman: A vampire, then?  
  
Merton: What? No! No, no, no, no! I'm not a vampire. I own a Hearse.  
  
Woman: You should not be trespassing.  
  
{She gets ready to hit him and he shuts his eyes tightly. Suddenly, the random paper sitting on the desk begins to float. The woman's eyes widen and she lets him go, backing up.}  
  
Woman: It is you.  
  
Merton: I'd take a stab by saying I'm the man of your dreams, but that's never the case, so I'm blank as to what you're referring to.  
  
Woman: My apologies. I am Joan Rivotza. What are you doing here?  
  
Merton: I'm looking for someone. After that Hearse incident I was telling you about as you were preparing to pummel me, this guy came up to me and said I'd be found. I got a delivery with a note that said something like it, and the return address led here. I need to ask the guy a few questions. He was kinda tall, had brown eyes; sound familiar?  
  
Joan: You are referring to Vladimir.  
  
Merton: You can help me find him then?  
  
Joan: *shakes her head* Vladimir is dead. He was killed by the Order.  
  
Merton: Order of what?  
  
Joan: The Order of Hades. Followers of darkness. You know of them.  
  
Merton: Actually, no. So this Vladimir guy was killed? And what is the Order of Hades?  
  
Joan: You do not know?  
  
Merton: Completely clueless.  
  
Joan: I cannot believe that Brother Vladimir did not inform you of your duties.  
  
Merton: Duties?  
  
Joan: You are the patronus legio.  
  
Merton: The pat-a-what?  
  
Joan: You are the protector of the Chosen.  
  
Merton: Right . . . And you're nuts.  
  
Joan: It may be hard to believe, but it is true. That night you were endowed with the gifts required to protect the Chosen.  
  
Merton: Chosen? Gifts? What?  
  
Joan: The Chosen is protector of the world, and by protecting the Chosen, you are protector of the world as well. They are to rid the world of the followers of darkness. If the Order kills the Chosen, then Hell will brought to this earth. Vladimir was to teach you your duties and train you to protect the Chosen.  
  
Merton: And who are you?  
  
Joan: I have come from a far away place. I came to find the Fighters-this society here who was to make sure of you and the Chosen's safety-before the Order destroyed them all. I was too late.  
  
Merton: Why can't you just teach me what I need to know? I mean, you seem to know a lot about this.  
  
Joan: I cannot! I am merely in training. I cannot be a Fighter.  
  
Merton: What is a fighter again?  
  
Joan: We-The Fighters, they attempt to destroy the followers of darkness. We are but human, though. That is why they were destroyed, and only the untrained are left. We cannot stop them all.  
  
Merton: I'm still confused here.  
  
Joan: I'm sure you are. I'm afraid I might have to train you myself. But now, you must get to your duties. The Chosen is in danger at every moment.  
  
Merton: Who exactly is the Chosen?  
  
Scene: Merton's House  
  
{Tommy, Lori, Lisa, and Alyson walk inside, looking around at the many packages.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? Merton, we're gonna need some help.  
  
Lisa: What are all these packages for?  
  
{She looks at them curiously.}  
  
Tommy: I don't think he's here, guys. I'll go out to look for him; you guys stay here in case he comes back.  
  
{Tommy races out the door.}  
  
Alyson: What now?  
  
Lisa: Research?  
  
Alyson: Good idea. Maybe I can find a spell to-  
  
Lori & Lisa: No!  
  
Alyson: Never mind then . . .  
  
{Alyson and Lisa head out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Merton's Room  
  
{Lisa steps inside, looking around curiously. She approaches the dresser, picking up a picture of both her and Merton.}  
  
Lisa: I thought we burned this.  
  
{She shrugs and sets it back down. There's a long pause as she furrows her brows, turning around. Her eyes widen and she ducks as Friedrich (in full demon form) swings at her.}  
  
Lisa: Friedrich? What the hell are you doing?  
  
Friedrich: *grins* Hello, Chosen.  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Lori starts to make her way upstairs. Suddenly, someone grabs her from behind, covering her mouth and pulling her off screen.}  
  
Scene: Merton's Room  
  
{Lisa is backing away toward the wall as Friedrich advances on her.}  
  
Friedrich: I don't know who you thought you were kidding. I mean, the patronus legio is always around you . . .  
  
Lisa: The platypus lego?  
  
Friedrich: *sigh* No, you dolt! The patronus legio! Your damn bodyguard.  
  
Lisa: Again, I'm not getting what you're talking about.  
  
Friedrich: Look, I don't want to kill you, but you're the Chosen. I'm a demon. It's my job to kill you, hired or not.  
  
{He lunges forward and Lisa puts up her hands to guard herself. He bites into her hand and she screams, kicking him in the ribs and causing him to let go. He swings at her and she ducks again, causing him to hit the lamp and burn his hand. He hisses and pulls back, whipping his tail out and curling it around Lisa. He brings her forward until she's just inches from his face. Lisa looks terrified. After a moment, Friedrich's eyes glow and he growls.}  
  
Friedrich: You're not-  
  
{Friedrich is suddenly thrown back into the wall by some invisible force. He lets Lisa go and she falls to the ground, holding her arm. She looks up to see Merton standing there, holding out his hands.}  
  
Merton: You stay away from my sister. *pause* Ex-sister.  
  
Friedrich: You. *growls*  
  
Merton: You can leave Lisa alone now. She's not the Chosen.  
  
Friedrich: I figured as much. Who is then?  
  
Merton: *laughs* Like I'd tell you. *pause* Plus we don't really know. That was the Fighters' job.  
  
Friedrich: I guess I'm searching again. Although the patronus legio isn't such a bad target.  
  
{He growls and begins to stalk forward.}  
  
Merton: Look, I don't want to hurt you. *smiles* I always wanted to say that, and now it actually makes sense!  
  
Friedrich: Too bad, Dingle.  
  
{Friedrich's tail lashes out and he trips Merton. He's about to slash at him with his claws, but Lisa jumps on him from behind, grabbing him by the neck with her good hand. He quickly throws her off into the wall, knocking her unconscious. When he turns around, Merton is sitting up, holding out his hands. Friedrich is thrown back into the wall again, getting knocked unconscious as well.}  
  
Scene: Living Room, Later  
  
{Lisa (her hand now bandaged up) is sitting on the couch, holding and ice pack to her head. Merton is sitting in a large chair, and Alyson is sitting cross-legged on the floor.}  
  
Merton: Well, we all love Friedrich, and today we've learned that love hurts.  
  
Lisa: You're telling me. I'm going to have this headache for weeks.  
  
Alyson: So what did you guys do with him?  
  
Merton: Tied him up again.  
  
Alyson: So what now?  
  
Merton: Now we need to find the Chosen before some other demon does.  
  
Alyson: Great, we'll get Lori and Tommy and start searching.  
  
Lisa: Uh, guys? Where is Lori?  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Tate is standing on the roof of the school. Lori is tied up next to him.}  
  
Tate: Soon enough, Lori, the way will be cleared and we'll be together again . . .  
  
Lori: Tate, you don't know what you're saying. That portal, it-  
  
Tate: You shut your mouth! Three bloody months in that asylum. Do you even know how it feels to have gone through that?  
  
Lori: N-No, but-  
  
Tate: I think you need to.  
  
{Tate holds out his hand and a giant portal starts to form.}  
  
Lori: You don't want to do this. It's murder, Tate! Do you understand?  
  
Tate: I think this is exactly what I want to do. You and me, together again . . .  
  
Lori: You're insane.  
  
{Tate's face turns to anger and he slaps Lori hard across the face.}  
  
Tate: *yelling* Don't you dare call me that! *normal* Annie said you'd react this way. Don't worry. When you wake up, we'll be together like old times.  
  
Lori: Annie's not real. You just think that she's telling you to-  
  
Tate: *slaps her* *yelling* Don't *slaps her* tell me *slaps her again* what's not *slaps her again* real! I'll be the one telling these things!  
  
{He calms down and smiles, brushing some hair out of her face.}  
  
Tate: Don't be frightened, love. I'll be there when you return.  
  
{He picks up Lori and she looks down at the portal near the ground, terrified. He's about to throw her off of the edge when someone grabs him from behind, turning him around and hitting him in the face. He lets Lori go and she falls to the ground. Tate turns to see who had hit him, wiping blood from his lip. Tommy stands there, wolfed out and in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tate: You-  
  
{Tommy growls and hits him in the jaw, sending him flying back and falling to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: You stay the hell away from Lori.  
  
{There's a long pause and Tate starts to laugh. Thunder strikes and it begins to pour. Tate turns to look at him. Tommy rushes forward and kicks him in the gut. He picks him up off of the ground and punches him repeatedly across the face. Suddenly stopping, her lets him go and takes a step back. Tate falls to the ground in a heap. Tommy growls.}  
  
Tommy: Get up.  
  
{Tate doesn't move. Tommy shakes his head and rushes over to Lori, untying her and helping her to her feet.}  
  
Tommy: Are you okay, Lori?  
  
Lori: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
{Lori's eyes widen as she sees Tate standing behind Tommy, a large blade in hand.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, look out!  
  
{Tommy turns around to face Tate, who backs up to the edge.}  
  
Tate: What do I have to do? Lori, I love you. You'd rather be with him. Your beloved . . . little . . . pet. What did I do wrong?  
  
Lori: Tate, put the knife down.  
  
Tate: *shakes his head* No. I'd rather be dead than to watch what was supposed to be my life lived out by him.  
  
{He lifts the blade and thrusts it quickly into his stomach, his eyes widening.}  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
{Tate grins and chuckles, blood starting to drip from his mouth. He takes the knife out and drops it to the ground before falling over the edge. There's a long, drawn out pause before Tommy steps forward, peering over the edge. Lori shakes her head and races to the door.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Front Yard  
  
{Lori rushes out of the school, racing toward Tate's motionless body. Tommy runs out after her, stopping in his tracks and watching her. She gets down on her knees beside Tate, looking at him sadly. His eyes open slowly and he furrows his brows.}  
  
Tate: Lori?  
  
Lori: Tate! Tate, you're . . . How could you do this?  
  
{Tate stares at Lori, looking between fear and pain. He starts to sob.}  
  
Tate: I just want to go home, Lori . . . I want to go home . . .  
  
{Lori stoops over and embraces him, fighting back tears. The camera pans over to Tommy, who stares with furrowed brows. }  
  
A/N: Well, I tried not to make this blow. Didn't work well. *shrugs* Detailed reviews, please. 


	7. Blast From the Past Part One

Blast From the Past  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Once again, the title is bad, but I'm hoping the content will be good. Or, as good as I can write, at least. *pause* It's gonna suck.  
  
Scene: Bar  
  
{The bartender is cleaning a table, whistling to himself. The door opens and a large man steps inside, holding a small box.}  
  
Bartender: Sorry, sir. We're closed.  
  
Man: I won't be here long. I just need to ask some questions.  
  
Bartender: You the police or something? 'Cause I seriously thought she was eighteen-  
  
Man: No. I need some information.  
  
Bartender: *pause* About what?  
  
Man: The Chosen.  
  
Bartender: I don't know what you're talking about. Chosen for what?  
  
Man: Don't play stupid, demon.  
  
{The man grips the bartender by the neck. The bartender's features form into that of a yellow and blue demon with two dull horns on his head.}  
  
Bartender: Okay, okay! What do you want to know?  
  
Man: Where is the Chosen?  
  
Bartender: I don't know anything, man. I don't even know who it is. Was the Chosen even called yet?  
  
Man: I know. They've been called. I can sense it, and so can you.  
  
Bartender: Right, sensing them. I still don't know who-  
  
Man: Perhaps I can refresh your memory.  
  
{The man opens the box and the bartender's eyes widen.}  
  
Bartender: Madge, think about this sensibly-We don't want to do anything crazy now . . .  
  
Madge: Where are they?  
  
Bartender: Look, I-I don't know anything-  
  
Madge: Then you'll be useless.  
  
{Madge puts his hand into the box and the bartender's eyes widen. A bug- like critter jumps out. The camera pans off screen as he screams.}  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tate is lying on a bed, motionless. His eyes suddenly snap open and he gasps, sitting up. He fails around wildly, as if trying to grab onto something. Things are knocked over and a small statue of a dolphin falls to the ground, breaking. The door opens and Lori comes inside. She rushes over to Tate's side.}  
  
Lori: Tate, calm down! Tate!  
  
{Tate embraces Lori tightly, leaning against her shoulder.}  
  
Tate: Don't let them take me away . . . I don't want to go back, Lori . . . I don't like those doctors. Always prodding and saying things with that awful voice . . .  
  
Lori: *sitting there awkwardly* Er-*struggles to find words* It's gonna be okay. I won't let you go back to that hospital.  
  
Tate: I almost died; I . . . How did . . .?  
  
Lori: I fixed you up and brought you to my house to rest. I . . . didn't have the heart to take you back, I guess. I didn't want to lose you again.  
  
Tate: You couldn't have carried me back . . . You live too far away from the school. Surely I would have died . . .  
  
Lori: I didn't carry you back. Tommy did.  
  
Tate: Dawkins? Even after . . . God, what's wrong with me?  
  
Lori: Nothing's wrong with you.  
  
{Tate puts his hands to his head and starts to rock back and forth.}  
  
Tate: She's always in my head . . . Something has to be wrong . . . You have to fix it! You have to stop this thing! Get it out of my head!  
  
Lori: *pause* Do you still see her? Do you still see Annie?  
  
Tate: Sometimes . . . She's not here now though . . . She keeps going back to her first.  
  
Lori: First what?  
  
Tate: The first one she haunted . . . He was always her favorite . . . She wants him to help me . . . Help me kill my friends . . .  
  
Lori: I'm sorry that this happened to you, Tate.  
  
Tate: *stares at the bed* I am, too. *turns to look at Lori* I don't want to be here, Lori. It's dark and cramped and . . . there's a bed . . . I don't want to get trapped in it again . . .  
  
Lori: How about we go out? We can explore the town.  
  
{Tate shakes his head and furrows his brows, hugging his knees tightly.}  
  
Tate: I don't want to. I want to see Merton.  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
{Merton is sitting on the couch next to many boxes, which still litter the room. Lori is standing in front of him, her arms crossed.}  
  
Merton: Lori, look. I love being the often-used hotel service, but I can't have another person staying here, especially when they're so unstable. I've already got a witch who's a bit wand-happy here, not to mention a demon on the edge held hostage.  
  
Lori: *sigh* It's a big house, Merton. A lot of people can live here.  
  
Merton: Maybe so, but Tate . . . *sigh* He's a danger to himself and others. He nearly killed you and himself not too long ago. He'd be dead if he weren't a warlock.  
  
Lori: He can't stay at my place because of my parents, same thing with Lisa and her house. He can't stay with Tommy in his dorm, so that leaves you. He doesn't want to be alone at his place. We don't even know what we'll find there. Besides, he feels safer around you. I mean, you saved his life back in Europe. You were kids when you met.  
  
Merton: Yeah, and I seem to recall him, oh, what's the word . . .? Oh yeah, hating, me. Plus with all this Chosen business going on, I can't spend time taking care of Mr. Got-His-Brain-Fried.  
  
Lori: Please, Merton. What if he turns out to be the Chosen? You'd need to protect him.  
  
Merton: We don't know who the Chosen is, but I can guarantee you that it won't be Tate.  
  
Lori: Merton . . .  
  
Merton: No, Lori.  
  
{Tate peeks in from the kitchen and both Lori and Merton look over at him.}  
  
Tate: Lori?  
  
Lori: Yeah, Tate?  
  
Tate: I want ice cream.  
  
Lori: We can go out and get some, then.  
  
Tate: With chocolate sprinkles?  
  
Lori: Anything you want.  
  
{Tate smiles and heads out the door toward Lori's car. Merton watches him go and turns to see Lori looking at him sadly. He sighs.}  
  
Merton: When you get back, bring his stuff.  
  
Lori: *smiles* Thank you, Merton! You don't know how much this means to me.  
  
Merton: Yeah, well, don't expect me to give any sympathy if he ends up killing himself.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking down the street, carrying a bag of what appears to be groceries. Behind him, a small, slimy bug-like creature is squirming along. It gets closer and closer, but Tommy remains unaware that he's being followed. It suddenly jumps into the air, landing on the back of Tommy's neck. Tommy drops the groceries and starts trying to get it off.}  
  
Tommy: What the heck?  
  
{The bug screeches and it raises a thick stinger, which is thrusts violently into Tommy's neck. Tommy's eyes widen and he falls to the ground.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Spare Bedroom  
  
{Friedrich is once again tied to the bed. He stares at the ceiling absent- mindedly. Suddenly, another bug-like creature crawls onto the ceiling. Friedrich furrows his brows.}  
  
Friedrich: Uh, Merton? Alyson? Anybody? A little help here?  
  
{His eyes widen as the bug jumps down onto his face. He yells out, but the creature muffles his cries.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Merton has a box full of old books opened. He's looking through a large, ancient-looking book. The door opens and Tommy steps inside, rubbing his neck.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Merton.  
  
Merton: Tommy! Good, you're here. Do you have the stuff I asked for?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
{Tommy holds up the bag of groceries before setting them down on the coffee table and sitting down beside Merton on the couch.}  
  
Tommy: Why would you need any of this stuff anyway?  
  
Merton: They're not for me. They're for Tate. He's had some unusual . . . requests. As long as it isn't weapons, I'm going to give him what he wants.  
  
Tommy: So Tate asked for . . .  
  
{Tommy grabs some magazines from the bag.}  
  
Tommy: *reads the covers* Intoxicating Gothic Women, Positions You Never Knew Existed, and . . . *furrows brows* Naughty Grandma?  
  
Merton: *snatches the magazines* Those are for my private collection, heh heh. D'I mean, not the grandma one.  
  
{He laughs nervously and puts all of the magazines under the couch cushions.}  
  
Tommy: So what are you doing with these other books?  
  
Merton: They're my delivery.  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Merton: The delivery from the Fighters was these books and artifacts. Apparently these are supposed to help me train to protect the Chosen. I'm having a hard time translating it. *sighs and sits back* Being the patronus legio sucks.  
  
{Tommy's nods absent-mindedly.}  
  
Merton: Something on your mind?  
  
Tommy: What? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinkin' . . . On my way here, I was attacked by this bug thing.  
  
Merton: Bug . . . thing?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. We don't have to worry about it, though. I tripped or something and got knocked out, but the bug-thing was gone when I woke up. Whatever it was, it didn't do anything.  
  
Merton: I thought you said it attacked you.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Yeah, I did . . .  
  
Merton: We could look it u-  
  
Tommy: No! I mean, it was probably nothing.  
  
Scene: Mall, Parking Lot  
  
{A small tan car pulls to a stop and Lori gets out. Tate steps out quickly, looking around. He spreads out his arms and smiles.}  
  
Tate: Pleasantville, I'm back and I'm not going without a fight!  
  
{He runs toward the mall. Lori starts to chase after him.}  
  
Lori: Tate, wait up!  
  
Scene: Mall, Inside  
  
{Tate is walking quickly and Lori tries to keep up with him. He points to random people.}  
  
Tate: I hate you, I hate you . . . Ooh! I definitely hate you. I hate you and I don't even know you. You're on my hate list, you too . . . Shit, you have to be on the list looking like that!  
  
Lori: Glad to have you back, Tate.  
  
{He turns to Lori.}  
  
Tate: Thank you. Lori, you don't know how much this means to me.  
  
Lori: I'm just glad you're not dead.  
  
Tate: *pause* Me too. Say, how about we go to lunch? My treat. *pause* That would work a whole lot more if I weren't unemployed.  
  
Lori: Don't worry about it. I'll pay.  
  
{Tate smiles, facing forward and starting to walk again.}  
  
Tate: You know, that's why I hated you less than the others; see-  
  
{He stops in his tracks, his smile fading.}  
  
Lori: *stops* What is it?  
  
Tate: *not looking at her* I want to leave, Lori.  
  
Lori: But we-  
  
Tate: I want to leave. Can we go? Let's . . . Let's find Merton. Can we please?  
  
Lori: *pause* Okay, Tate. We'll go back.  
  
{They turn around to go when there's screaming. They turn around to see the mall covered in bug things.}  
  
Tate: Lori, am I hallucinating again?  
  
Lori: Depends. Do you see the giant bugs everywhere?  
  
Tate: Right, I'll take that as a no then.  
  
{The bugs start jumping on people. One of the bug things jumps on Lori and she screams, putting on a look of disgust as she tries to get it off. Tate backs away in fear, backing into a corner. Merton steps on screen, his hands in his pockets. For some reason, his hair is orange.}  
  
Merton: Neat.  
  
Tate: Merton?  
  
Merton: Sorry. Not getting rid of me.  
  
Tate: *pause* Edward.  
  
{Some screaming people run by, walking right through Edward. He brushes himself off and looks over at a screaming Lori.}  
  
Edward: You just going to leave her there like a coward?  
  
Tate: Well, I-  
  
Edward: Man, if I were her, I'd dump you fast.  
  
Tate: Go away.  
  
Edward: You know, I'd love to, but it's a lot more fun watching this.  
  
Tate: You're not real.  
  
Edward: Sure. Keep telling yourself that.  
  
{Lori manages to pull the bug off of her and fling it away. She rushes over to Tate, not acknowledging Edward and walking through him. The camera cuts to Tate, then zooms out. Edward is no longer in sight.}  
  
Tate: A-Are you hurt?  
  
Lori: I'm fine. It just got me all slimy. I managed to get it off. We have to get out of here.  
  
Tate: And we'll find Merton?  
  
Lori: Uh, yeah. We'll need everyone to help fight these things, but first we have to figure out what they are.  
  
{They begin to run out, but one of the bugs jumps onto Tate. He stops and screams, trying to brush it off frantically. Lori tries to help him, but he keeps moving.}  
  
Lori: Hold still!  
  
{A dozen or so of the bugs leap onto him and he falls to the ground, curling up in a fetal position. Lori is attacked by many more, which she manages to shake off.}  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
Tate: Get them off! Lori, help me!  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Spare Bedroom  
  
{The room is covered in bugs.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Merton and Tommy are still in the living room. Tommy's wolf hearing picks up on something.}  
  
Tommy: You hear that?  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Something upstairs.  
  
{Tommy begins to slowly make his way upstairs. After a moment, he stops and shakes his head. Merton gets up and looks up curiously.}  
  
Merton: What did you hear?  
  
Tommy: I just thought . . .  
  
{Tommy trails off and collapses, falling down the stairs. He rolls down into Merton, causing him to fall over. There's some footsteps and Alyson steps down the stairs, looking around.}  
  
Alyson: Merton, I know that you like watching that Cheer video, but could you keep it dow-Oh. Is everything okay?  
  
{She helps Merton to his feet.}  
  
Merton: I am. I'm not so sure about Tommy.  
  
Alyson: What's the matter?  
  
Merton: I don't know. I'll take care of him; you check upstairs. Tommy said he heard something.  
  
Alyson: A-Are you sure?  
  
Merton: Positive.  
  
{Alyson nods and heads upstairs. Merton turns toward Tommy.}  
  
Scene: Spare Bedroom  
  
{Friedrich continues to struggle with the bugs. The door opens and Alyson steps inside. They screech and slither out of the room.}  
  
Alyson: *standing there in shock* What were those things?  
  
Friedrich: Clingers.  
  
Alyson: Oh. Right. Are you okay?  
  
Friedrich: Got stung by one of the bastards.  
  
Alyson: *folds arms* Wait a minute, why am I asking you? I shouldn't care about your wellbeing.  
  
Friedrich: I could respond to that in two ways. One, I already told you, I couldn't control my actions. I'm not going to hurt anyone for now. Two, if you don't care, then why am I still alive?  
  
Alyson: Because, er-Never mind. What's a Clinger?  
  
Friedrich: I've just heard about them. I don't know anything much besides their name and what they look like.  
  
Alyson: I'm gonna tell Merton about this.  
  
Friedrich: You can't just leave me here. What if they come back?  
  
Alyson: Scared?  
  
Friedrich: No. I mean . . . I may be a demon, but I'm not immortal . . . anymore. If you want to keep me as a living hostage, then you have certain responsibilities.  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Merton, Lisa, and Alyson are in the room, looking through books. Tommy is on the couch, still out cold. Friedrich is tied to a chair, a sign reading "Don't Kill Me" put in his lap.}  
  
Friedrich: Oh, very funny.  
  
Lisa: Don't get too comfy, demon boy.  
  
Friedrich: Oh, I assure you, that won't happen.  
  
{The door opens and Lori and Tate step inside.}  
  
Lisa: What happened to you two?  
  
Lori: Some insects or something attacked us at the mall.  
  
Merton: Clingers.  
  
Lori: You know about them?  
  
Merton: Friedrich does, apparently. Luckily, he's just vague enough to get us nowhere.  
  
Lori: I hope we get rid of them soon, then. Tate got stung a bunch of times by them.  
  
Merton: Uh-oh.  
  
Tate: What do you mean, "uh-oh"?  
  
Merton: Well, Tommy told me that he was attacked by a Clinger on his way here. Now he's out cold. I think these Clingers may have some sort of poisonous venom in their stingers.  
  
Tate: What? I'm going to die? Tommy too, of course, but me? Bloody hell, I just nearly committed suicide!  
  
Merton: If we can capture one of them, though, we might be able to make an antidote.  
  
Alyson: For Friedrich even?  
  
Merton: Depends on if Freddy behaves badly or not.  
  
Friedrich: I'm in the room, you know.  
  
Alyson: So how do we capture one of those things?  
  
Merton: I don't know, but-*looks down at the book* I've found it!  
  
Lisa: A way to capture one of them?  
  
Merton: No, but something even better. This is a spell that help us find the Chosen!  
  
Lisa: Merton, that's great and all, but you're forgetting that three of us have been poisoned by a paranormal parasite thing.  
  
Merton: Yes, but if we can find the Chosen, they may be able to help us capture one of those things. It's sort of their job anyway.  
  
Lisa: So what do we do?  
  
Merton: Lucky for us, it requires seven people. Weird coincidence, huh?  
  
Tommy: What takes seven people?  
  
{They turn to see Tommy awake, sitting up.}  
  
Scene: Living Room, Later  
  
{Everyone is in a circle, holding hands (Friedrich is still tied to the chair, while everyone else sits on the floor). Many candles are lit. Merton has the book set out in front of him.}  
  
Merton: Okay, I'll start chanting and you all repeat after me. Remember, whatever you do, don't break the circle.  
  
Friedrich: Tell me again why you want me to help?  
  
Merton: We need a seventh, and Becky asks too many questions.  
  
Friedrich: Right.  
  
{Merton closes his eyes and starts to chant. The others repeat after him. A wind picks up, starting to blow the candles out. The windows suddenly break and the Clingers start to crawl inside. Alyson opens her eyes and screams. The rest of the gang open their eyes.}  
  
Tommy: Let's not break-  
  
{Merton lets go of their hands and yells out, flinging some bugs away. Tommy sighs and gets up. The rest of the gang follow (excluding Friedrich).}  
  
Friedrich: Can someone untie me?  
  
{Friedrich uses his legs to kick away some of the Clingers. Simultaneously, the Clingers screech and slink away. The gang stops what they're doing and look around.}  
  
Merton: That was unexpected.  
  
{A huge wind picks up, knocking Merton to his feet. Tommy helps him to his feet. As soon as he does that, he starts to fall over himself, but Merton catches him. The wind blows harder, causing them all to fall down. Friedrich's is knocked over to his side, the chair along with him.}  
  
Lisa: Is this supposed to happen?  
  
Alyson: Not a-according to Merton's book!  
  
Tate: Lori, I don't like this.  
  
Lori: I know, Tate. I don't either.  
  
{There's a flash and lightning starts to spark throughout the room, hitting a scorching pieces of furniture. Friedrich's chair catches on fire. His eyes widen and he tries to blow it out. More lightning flashes, and the room suddenly turns pitch black.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tommy is lying on the ground, wolfed out. He wakes up and sits upright, shakes his head and brushing some leaves out of his fur. Standing up, he looks around.}  
  
Tommy: Hello?  
  
{He looks up at the sky.}  
  
Tommy: *looks around* How'd I get out here?  
  
{Tommy smells the air and walks off screen.}  
  
Scene: Another Part Of the Woods  
  
{Tate wakes up. He stands up and looks around in fear.}  
  
Tate: *softly* Lori? Merton? I don't like it here.  
  
{He sees Annie and jumps, folding his arms nervously.}  
  
Annie: Why are you frightened, Tate?  
  
Tate: You're a bad influence on me, Annie. Lori says so.  
  
Annie: Lori said she'd take care of you too, didn't she? Now she isn't with you. I am.  
  
Tate: You're trying to trick me.  
  
Annie: I'd never do that. You know that.  
  
Tate: Leave. Me. Alone.  
  
{Edward appears, putting his arm around Annie.}  
  
Edward: I think we should teach him a lesson, don't you?  
  
Annie: Yes. Naughty boys don't get rewards.  
  
{Annie takes out a bloody knife. Tate's eyes widen and he puts his hand to his stomach, where he had stabbed himself before.}  
  
Edward: Play with us, Tate. It might be fun.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lisa stands up, looking around. Behind her, Alyson gets to her feet.}  
  
Alyson: Wh-What happened?  
  
Lisa: It looks like we're on Oak Street. I guess we got teleported or something.  
  
Alyson: Then l-let's get back to Merton's. I hope those Clingers didn't c- come back.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Friedrich wakes up, still tied to the chair, lying on his side. He looks around groggily.}  
  
Friedrich: Great. Just bloody great.  
  
Scene: Elm Street  
  
{Tommy walks along, looking around to make sure that no one is watching. He sees Merton walking down the street and he sighs with relief, approaching him.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, what happened back at your place?  
  
{Merton turns around.}  
  
Merton: What-Gah! I must warn you, I have pepper spray! *pause* At home, but I still have some!  
  
Tommy: What are you talking about?  
  
Merton: Please don't hurt me. I don't taste good at all! Not that I've tasted myself, heh.  
  
Tommy: Merton, it's me.  
  
Merton: Look, I'll give you anything you want. It won't do any good holding me ransom, 'cause I'm positive that no one's gonna be looking for me.  
  
Tommy: I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
Merton: Oh. Right. I believe you, heh heh. *eyes widen* Oh my God, what is that!?  
  
{Merton points behind Tommy. Tommy turns to look, and Merton runs away. Tommy growls and chases after him.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, wait up! What are you doing?  
  
{Merton suddenly trips, landing face first on the ground. He winces and sits up, rubbing his nose. Tommy stops a few feet away, holding his head.}  
  
Merton: Well, at least I'll be viewed as a hero . . . at my empty funeral. Kill me quick. I'm not good with pain.  
  
Tommy: No, man, I . . . I think that spell did something . . .  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Are you okay? *pause* Not that I care . . .  
  
Tommy: It'd help if everything weren't spinning.  
  
{Tommy collapses to the ground. Merton slowly gets up and approaches him nervously.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Lori wakes up next to the bowling lane, which seems to be virtually empty. Groaning, she rubs her head. She stands up and looks around.}  
  
Lori: What a surprise. Merton screwed it up.  
  
{She gets up and starts to walk around. After a moment, she sees Tommy and Stacey at one of the bowling lanes. She approaches them.}  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
{They turn to look at her.}  
  
Stacey: *to Tommy* Who is this?  
  
Tommy: Uh, it's not what you think, Stacey. *laughs nervously*  
  
Lori: Can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Okay . . .  
  
{Lori pulls Tommy out of Stacey's earshot. Stacey looks at them suspiciously for a moment before sitting down and grabbing her drink.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, what are you doing?  
  
Tommy: I'm trying to go on a date. Who are you?  
  
Lori: You don't know me?  
  
Tommy: I've never seen you before in my life.  
  
Lori: Maybe Merton's spell did something . . . We have to find Merton and reverse this.  
  
Tommy: Who's Merton? What are you talking about?  
  
Lori: It may sound crazy, but a spell went wrong and now you don't remember anything.  
  
Tommy: Look, girl, I think you need to lay down somewhere.  
  
Lori: Please, you have to come with me.  
  
Tommy: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
{There's a pause and Tommy furrows his brows, shaking his head.}  
  
Tommy: I've got to go.  
  
{He races off and out the door. Stacey gets up and takes a few steps, watching him leave. She sighs and rolls her eyes.}  
  
Stacey: Men . . .  
  
{Lori shakes her head and runs after Tommy.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is lying on the ground, unconscious. Lori (her hair short and red once more) approaches him, setting down a bag and kneeling beside him. She shakes him and he wakes up.}  
  
Merton: Mommy . . .?  
  
Lori: Are you okay?  
  
{Merton sits up. Lori stands up and helps him to his feet.}  
  
Merton: I'm fine. What happened?  
  
Lori: I was about to ask you the same thing. Did you fall or something?  
  
Merton: Fall? Lori, I'm pretty sure something with the spell went wrong.  
  
Lori: Spell? How did you know my name?  
  
Merton: We're friends?  
  
Lori: I think you hit your head a little too hard. You should probably go home.  
  
{Lori picks up her bag and starts to walk away. Merton starts to run after her.}  
  
Merton: Where are you going?  
  
Lori: To see someone.  
  
Scene: Gorge  
  
{Rob (from Rob: Zombie) stands beside the canyon, very much alive and firmly seated on his motorcycle. Lisa and Alyson walk on screen.}  
  
Lisa: I told you we should have just taken my shortcut instead of getting lost.  
  
Alyson: Well, I-I-Here, l-let's ask this guy.  
  
Lisa: Hey, you!  
  
Rob: *turns to look at them* Hello, gorgeous. What are two pretty girls like you doing out here? Come to watch my stunt?  
  
Lisa: Uh, no.  
  
Alyson: We're kind of lost. We're trying to find 2113 Dunsberg Street.  
  
Rob: Can't help ye'. You can watch me, though.  
  
Lisa: Yeah. Sure. Sounds like a hoot, but we've got to go.  
  
{Alyson and Lisa walk off screen. As soon as they're out of sight, Lori and Merton walk on screen.}  
  
Lori: Look, will you quit following me?  
  
Merton: Lori, I don't understand. Don't you remember me?  
  
Lori: I don't know you.  
  
{She sighs and turns to face Rob. She smiles and runs over to him, hugging him.}  
  
Rob: I was just about to take off.  
  
Lori: You weren't going to go without me, were you?  
  
Rob: Hop on, baby.  
  
{Lori smiles and sets her bag down nearby, seating herself on the back of the motorcycle. Merton's eyes widen.}  
  
Merton: Rob? *pause* I must have gone back in time. Then that means I altered the past. *shocked* Then that means-Lori, you guys can't jump the gorge!  
  
Past!Lori: Relax. Rob knows what he's doing.  
  
Merton: You don't understand! If you jump, you'll die!  
  
{Past!Lori shakes her head and faces forward. Rob starts up the motorcycle.}  
  
Merton: No!  
  
{Merton runs forward, but they take off. He watches in fear, his mouth agape. Behind him, Tate approaches from out of nowhere, breathing heavily.}  
  
Tate: Merton?  
  
{Merton turns around quickly.}  
  
Merton: Tate?  
  
Tate: What's going on? What happened with the spell?  
  
Merton: You're the Tate from our time? I must have brought both of us. Tate, this is bad. I think we went back in time and I may have altered the past.  
  
Tate: How?  
  
Merton: I think-  
  
{There's suddenly a large crash.}  
  
Merton: I think I may have killed Lori.  
  
Tate: What? How?  
  
Merton: I don't know, but somehow I've managed to change things. Before Lori met us, she had a boyfriend named Rob who got killed jumping this gorge. By coming here, we've disturbed the fabric of time and may change things drastically in the future. Instead of Rob jumping the gorge alone . . . Lori was with him.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
{Tate runs over to the edge, looking down at the accident. He sees Past!Lori's motionless body.}  
  
Tate: No! Lori!  
  
{He gets ready to jump, but Merton grabs him.}  
  
Merton: Oh no you don't! We're going to fix this. I need a good warlock if we're going to reverse this spell.  
  
Tate: But Lori, she's-she's dead!  
  
Merton: Tate, take my advice and try not to kill yourself for a while. We need you.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Friedrich is still tied to the chair, half conscious. Two boots step up beside him.}  
  
Voice: Well well well. What do we have here?  
  
{Friedrich looks up to see Past!Friedrich, in vampire form. He turns the chair upright and Friedrich struggles to keep his head up.}  
  
Past!Friedrich: Shape shifter, eh?  
  
Friedrich: Nice try. I'm the real Friedrich.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Okay, Friedrich. Tell me your story. Why are you in my graveyard, tied to a chair, and why are you alive?  
  
Friedrich: I don't have to explain myself to you. For all I know, this damn poison is making me see things.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Actually, no. I'm here. And guess what, imposter? I'm K'Heshma.  
  
{Past!Friedrich returns to full demon form, untying Friedrich and holding him up by the front of his shirt. Friedrich grins and shifts into full demon form as well.}  
  
Friedrich: So am I.  
  
{Friedrich hits Past!Friedrich in the face, causing him to let go.}  
  
Past!Friedrich: Impossible! There's only one!  
  
Friedrich: Yeah, and that's me.  
  
{They're about to fight when there's a loud screeching noise and a Clinger jumps out, grabbing onto Past!Friedrich.}  
  
Past!Friedrich: *throws it off* Bloody hell! What was that thing?  
  
Friedrich: That would be a Clinger.  
  
{Many more Clingers begin crawling into the graveyard. Both Friedrichs suddenly find themselves surrounded.}  
  
Scene: Gorge  
  
Tate: But what do we do? Lori's dead!  
  
Merton: Yes, but we can reverse this all. We just have to try not to screw up our futures more just in case I can't find anything.  
  
Tate: Right.  
  
Merton: I mean, Lori might not be dead . . . *looks down* Ew! Okay, I take that back. She's very dead.  
  
Tate: *looks down* She moved.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: She moved, Merton!  
  
Merton: Impossible! *looks down* *smiles* She's ali-Gah!  
  
Tate: What is it?  
  
{Merton holds his stomach and doubles over in pain. After a moment, he lifts up his hands, which are now paws.}  
  
Merton: Not good, not good! *looks up* It's a full moon.  
  
Tate: Y-You never said you were a werewolf.  
  
Merton: I wasn't.  
  
Scene: Outside The Factory  
  
{Lori runs outside, looking around. She hears some howling and looks over to see a fully transformed Past!Tommy. She furrows her brows and rushes over.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, what was all that about? *pause* You look different. Did you do something with your fur?  
  
Past!Tommy: What? What's happened to me?  
  
Lori: You're a werewolf. You always have been.  
  
Past!Tommy: What? No. Have you been talking with that weird Goth kid?  
  
Lori: That's Merton, and I'm Lori. Tommy, you can't say that you're not a werewolf. I mean, look at yourself.  
  
Past!Tommy: I get your point. How did you know about that? I mean, this is crazy! Why did it happen to me? *pause* What if Stacey finds out? Man! I just get a date with her and this happens.  
  
Lori: *pause* *furrows brows* Tommy, what school do you go to?  
  
Past!Tommy: *furrows brows* Pleasantville High.  
  
Lori: That must mean that Merton-  
  
{Lori yells out and collapses to the ground.}  
  
Past!Tommy: Lori?  
  
{Lori looks up at him as he slowly approaches her.}  
  
Lori: I can't feel my legs.  
  
Past!Tommy: Do you need to get to a hospital?  
  
Lori: No! I mean, not now. Besides, you can't take me there on a full moon.  
  
Past!Tommy: Huh?  
  
Lori: Just trust me. Look, I know I sounded weird before, but I think I know what's been going on. I'm from the future.  
  
Past!Tommy: What?  
  
Lori: Yeah. Merton and I are your best friends, and Merton sort of has this job as a patronus legio and-  
  
Past!Tommy: Whoa, back up! English, please?  
  
Lori: Here's the brief version: Freaky guy tries to find Chosen, freaky guy screws up spell, good guys sent to the past.  
  
Past!Tommy: O-kay . . .  
  
Lori: Maybe we can find the old Merton and he can help us reverse the spell.  
  
Past!Tommy: Does this happen a lot in the future?  
  
Lori: Oh yeah.  
  
Past!Tommy: If this Martin guy screwed it up in the first place, then how's he going to help?  
  
Lori: Right. *pause* Unless-I need you to take me someplace. Can you help me?  
  
Scene: Dunsberg Street  
  
{Lisa and Alyson are thrown out of an newer-looking 2113.}  
  
Alyson: I-I told you that he didn't look like Merton.  
  
Lisa: I don't get it. This is where Merton lives.  
  
Alyson: Maybe something besides t-teleporting happened.  
  
Lisa: What, like dimension hopping or something?  
  
Alyson: It's possible. Maybe I can perform a spell to reveal what happened.  
  
Lisa: Whoa, wait a minute! Alyson, I love ya', but your magic's kinda . . . for lack of a better word, shitty.  
  
Alyson: *looks hurt* My magic isn't shitty! I perform very shit-free magic! *pause* Most of the time.  
  
Lisa: *sigh* Okay. Let's see what you've got.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy wakes up, chained to the wall. Past!Merton jumps out, dressed in his black frock and holding out a cross.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, that's for vampires.  
  
Past!Merton: Right. *sets the cross down* Heh heh. I knew that.  
  
Tommy: Why am I chained up?  
  
Past!Merton: I don't know, the whole werewolf thing kinda threw me off.  
  
Tommy: *looks around* Is this your lair?  
  
Past!Merton: How did you know about my lair?  
  
Tommy: I come here all the time.  
  
Past!Merton: A stalker wolf? I'm in between fear and a case of, "Ew!"  
  
Tommy: *sigh* It's not like that, Merton! Look, I think that spell did something to you to make you forget everything.  
  
Past!Merton: I'm having a hard time believing that. Magic isn't real. *pause* *looks at Tommy for a moment* Never mind. *shakes his head* Either way, I can't let you go. You could cause havoc. I mean, you're acting weird, even for a werewolf, so that adds to it.  
  
Tommy: I'm a good werewolf. I don't hurt people! The only reason I'm acting weird, besides the whole spell thing, is because I was poisoned.  
  
Past!Merton: Poisoned? By who?  
  
{The windows break and screeching Clingers crawl inside. Merton screams and backs over to the wall, clinging onto Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: By one of those things.  
  
Past!Merton: They're poisonous!?  
  
Tommy: That about sums it up.  
  
{Past!Merton laughs nervously and unlocks Tommy's chains. Tommy puts a hand to his head and leans on a chair for support.}  
  
Past!Merton: Look, about the whole trying to kill me thing, I'm over it! Start fighting.  
  
Tommy: Here goes nothing.  
  
{Tommy growls and lets go of the chair, stepping forward. After a moment, he falls over again. Past!Merton laughs nervously, backing into the bookcase. The Clingers lunge forward and he ducks. He tries running away, ending up tripping. His eyes widen as a Clinger starts to ooze its way toward him. Just as it screeches, showing sharp rows of teeth, a foot falls down on it, making a crunching noise as it's crushed. Past!Merton looks up to see Tommy standing there, holding out a paw. He helps him up and Past!Merton smiles.}  
  
Past!Merton: You saved my life!  
  
Tommy: Don't mention it. *puts on a look of disgust* You know, it would help if I didn't lose my shoes every time I wolfed out.  
  
Past!Merton: They got ripped apart by your transformation?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* I dunno. Never noticed before. Hey, did you fall on a sharp corner or something?  
  
{Past!Merton looks down at his arm, which is bleeding.}  
  
Past!Merton: I must've gotten stung. *pause* Uh-oh.  
  
Scene: Gorge  
  
{Tate is keeping a reasonable distance away from a now fully transformed Merton.}  
  
Merton: We've got to reverse this before anything else happens.  
  
Tate: Right. As long as things don't get bad.  
  
Merton: Worse. I mean, I just turned myself into a full-fledged, malicious werewolf! And that's just today!  
  
Tate: I'm scared, Merton. What if things aren't reversed? What if-  
  
{Tate suddenly falls to the ground.}  
  
Merton: Tate?  
  
{Merton goes to his side, reaches down and shaking his by the shoulders. Tate's eyes snap open and he grabs Merton by the wrist, twisting it back. He gets up quickly.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell! Don't sneak up on an Englishman like that! {There's a pause and Tate grins.}  
  
Tate: They're gone.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Tate: Those bloody hallucinations. They're gone. *begins to laugh* They're gone! Do you realize what this means, Dingle?  
  
Merton: Your illusions have gone on vacation?  
  
Tate: No, you twit. I'm cured! Goodbye loonyville, hello normality!  
  
Merton: That's great, Tate, but we've got to reverse the-  
  
Tate: No.  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Tate: No, Dingle. We're not reversing it.  
  
Merton: But what about-?  
  
Tate: Forget it. I'm not going back to being Mr. Crazy.  
  
Merton: If you aren't going to reverse it, then I am. *growls*  
  
Tate: *thoughtful* Hm.  
  
{Tate holds out his hand, an orb of light forming inside it.}  
  
Tate: I think you're not.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{The window is boarded up and the door is locked, but it's apparent by the screeching that Clingers are trying to get inside. Past!Merton (now dressed normally and out of his frock) is sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. Tommy is behind him, watching over his shoulder.}  
  
Past!Merton: While I'm searching, let's make some things clear. We've pretty much established that we do, indeed, come from different times. I just have a question.  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Past!Merton: Do I get a girlfriend in the future? Please say yes!  
  
Tommy: Hey, check it out. *points at the screen* What's that?  
  
Past!Merton: It's a site about paranormal parasites, so to speak. *scans the screen with his eyes* Either we have a case of mutated tapeworms or we've got Clingers.  
  
Tommy: I already knew about that. Friedrich told us what they were called.  
  
Past!Merton: Darn it! I'm always the last to figure things out. *pause* Who's Friedrich?  
  
Tommy: Never mind that. What does it say about them?  
  
Past!Merton: Well, it says here that the Clingers are actually owned by someone. They call him the Keeper.  
  
Tommy: Kinda like pets, right? I'm more of a dog guy myself.  
  
Past!Merton: Not quite, Tommy. This Keeper person isn't planning on taking them for a walk. He's a demon who creates these things. They're sent out to cause chaos mostly, but they do have specific targets.  
  
Tommy: Such as?  
  
Past!Merton: Well, it mentions a Chosen. Not sure what that means.  
  
Tommy: He's after the Chosen? *sigh* I should have known. One of the people the Clingers poisoned must be the target. It could be anyone.  
  
Past!Merton: According to this, humans are immune to the poison. It only affects things of the paranormal origin.  
  
Tommy: Then that means the target couldn't be completely human. *pause* Friedrich!  
  
Past!Merton: Hm?  
  
Tommy: Friedrich! He was bitten by a Clinger, too! He also happens to be K'Heshma.  
  
Past!Merton: K'Heshma?  
  
Tommy: Scary demon thing.  
  
Past!Merton: So you're saying that a demon may be the world's savior?  
  
Tommy: It's not that impossible. I mean, you turned out to be the patronus legio.  
  
Past!Merton: Huh?  
  
Tommy: Never mind. We've gotta find Friedrich and get a cure. I'll go find him. You look for an antidote.  
  
{Tommy races out the door.}  
  
Past!Merton: I hope I don't always get stuck with researching in the future.  
  
{Someone grabs him and turns him around, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him a couple of inches off of the floor. He comes face to face with the Keeper (Madge).}  
  
Madge: If you don't tell me what I want to know, you won't have a future.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: As always, detailed reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks! 


	8. Blast From the Past Part Two

Blast From the Past (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Stormy- The answer to your question was indicated in the first chapter (A little subtle, but it was hinted at.). I'll make some more indications in this chapter if I want to keep myself on track. :) Maybe that'll help. If not, I'll tell you the reason behind the changes very plainly so it's easier to understand.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Both Friedrichs are fighting off Clingers.}  
  
Past!Friedrich: Bloody hell! Why did she have to be so damn vague when she told me about them?  
  
Friedrich: You've heard of Clingers, too?  
  
Past!Friedrich: Yeah. Annie told me.  
  
{Friedrich stops and turns to look at him.}  
  
Friedrich: How did you know about Annie?  
  
Past!Friedrich: She was . . . someone I knew.  
  
Friedrich: She used to visit the bed and tell stories.  
  
Past!Friedrich: *furrows brows* She said the Clingers would come eat us up if she didn't protect us.  
  
Friedrich: I've got a feeling time travel has taken place. Maybe Annie can help us again.  
  
Past!Friedrich: What?  
  
Friedrich: She came back. She started haunting Tate. Maybe she knows how to stop them.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Then let's find this Tate.  
  
Friedrich: I just hope he's turned insane by now. You've just got to promise not to eat him if we find him.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Do I have to? *gets a growl* *sigh* Fine. I promise not to eat him. Today.  
  
{The Clingers start to grow in number.}  
  
Friedrich: Damn. I hate it when that happens.  
  
{Someone grabs him from behind, pulling him away. He turns to see Tommy. Past!Friedrich growls and rushes forward, getting in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tommy: Friedrich, we went back in time and-  
  
Friedrich: We know. My past self and I were just going to figure out how to get rid of these Clingers.  
  
Tommy: Not now. We've gotta get you away from them.  
  
Friedrich: Why's that?  
  
Tommy: We think you might be the Chosen.  
  
Scene: Junkyard  
  
{Past!Tommy is carrying Lori to Tate's.}  
  
Past!Tommy: Are you sure this guy can help?  
  
Lori: Positive. He's a-  
  
{A gunshot rings through the air and an old lamp on the ground breaks. Past!Tommy jumps in surprise and falls over. He and Lori turn to look at where the gunshot had come from. Past!Tate is standing there, holding up a shotgun.}  
  
Past!Tate: Better have a damn good reason for being here.  
  
Lori: It's the junkyard, Tate. No one even knows your house is hidden here.  
  
Past!Tate: How did you-? Never mind. I don't very well care. You two had better-What the hell is wrong with sparky over there?  
  
Past!Tommy: *growls* Is he makin' fun of me?  
  
Lori: Guys, not now. We've got to reverse what happened and get things back to normal.  
  
Past!Tate: Whatever it is, no. I could care less about your wellbeing.  
  
{Bruno makes his way behind Past!Tate, whimpering. Past!Tate kicks him.}  
  
Past!Tate: Bugger off, you mangy mutt!  
  
Past!Tommy: Hey, don't be so hard on him.  
  
Past!Tate: Are you telling me how to take care of my dog?  
  
Past!Tommy: Maybe I am.  
  
{Past!Tate throws the gun to the side and lunges forward, tackling Past!Tommy to the ground. Lori watches and sighs, shaking her head.}  
  
Scene: Gorge  
  
{Merton growls at Tate.}  
  
Merton: You aren't going to use magic, are you?  
  
Tate: I'll do what I have to. I'm not going back to seeing things and whining like a wanker for you all to save me. Sorry, Merton.  
  
{Tate blasts Merton with an orb of light, sending him back.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The Keeper is still holding Past!Merton by the throat.}  
  
Madge: Where is the Chosen?  
  
Past!Merton: *choking* I-I don't know what-  
  
Madge: This is getting rather tiresome. Don't play games, patronus legio! Where are they?  
  
Past!Merton: Please don't hurt me! I have very fragile bones! My skeletal system isn't built as strong as most! I'll break right in half!  
  
Madge: Then it'll be easier to bring your demise. However, I think you'll make a much better hostage.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy and both Friedrichs are walking.}  
  
Past!Friedrich: So let me get this straight. In the future, I become a sodding wanker, I'm held hostage by nitwits, and I'm the savior of the world?  
  
Tommy: In theory, yeah.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Damn. Somehow I wish it were the seventeen hundreds again. People knew well enough not to mess with magic.  
  
Friedrich: I hear you. Maybe I could have stopped this damn curse if it were two hundred years earlier.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Exactly my thoughts.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, guys. Do you smell smoke?  
  
{They turn to look toward the woods.}  
  
Scene: Gorge  
  
{Tommy, Friedrich, and Past!Friedrich step out onto the gorge. Tommy and Friedrich notice a motionless body and make their way over. Past!Friedrich looks over the edge of the canyon.}  
  
Friedrich: Another werewolf?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* It's Merton.  
  
{Tommy kneels by Merton's side, feeling his pulse.}  
  
Tommy: He's alive. Looks like someone attacked him.  
  
Friedrich: Or something.  
  
Tommy: We should get help.  
  
Friedrich: Tell me again why he's a werewolf all of a sudden?  
  
Past!Friedrich: Can I eat him, then?  
  
Tommy & Friedrich: No!  
  
Past!Friedrich: Then can I eat the dead girl?  
  
Friedrich: Dead girl?  
  
{Friedrich heads over and looks over the edge of the gorge.}  
  
Friedrich: Well I'll be damned. It's Baxter.  
  
Tommy: What? Lori's dead?  
  
Past!Friedrich: I take it that didn't happen in your timeline.  
  
Friedrich: Maybe that's the reason behind the change in Merton. Something altered here.  
  
Tommy: I think I get it! If Lori's dead, she never gave Merton the antibodies to cure him from being a werewolf!  
  
Friedrich & Past!Friedrich: What?  
  
Tommy: It's a long story.  
  
Friedrich: Lori helped with a lot of things, though. What else could have changed?  
  
Tommy: I don't know.  
  
{Friedrich's eyes widen and he grips his chest, his face forming into that of a vampire.}  
  
Friedrich: That was meant to be rhetorical.  
  
{He falls to the ground and turns to dust.}  
  
Tommy: Not good.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Great. That's my fate? I die because of some wanker's screw up?  
  
Tommy: Everyone's gonna die.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Hey, I know I probably was some sort of bloody superhero, but that's not reason to-  
  
Tommy: No, man. If you're the Chosen, and you die, the world ends.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Really? For lack of a better word, I'd say that's pretty wicked. Not to insult your intelligence, but I'd say by my judgment that the world's still here.  
  
Tommy: Maybe because he's in the future the world ends in the future.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Let me guess, in good guy terms, that means we still have time to reverse the spell and save the world?  
  
Tommy: Pretty much. There's also another problem.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Yeah?  
  
Tommy: If the future you died, then the curse had to have been passed to whoever destroyed him.  
  
Past!Friedrich: So who stakes me in the future?  
  
Tommy: I don't know. It didn't happen until the past was altered. I do know that Lori wasn't there to warn us about staking him, though.  
  
Past!Friedrich: You have to have some sort of memory of your new past.  
  
Tommy: *shakes his head* Nope.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Isn't that just peachy. *pause* Tell anyone I said "peachy" and I'll rip your innards out. So what now?  
  
Tommy: You actually wanna help?  
  
Past!Friedrich: If it involves me turning to ashes, then I get concerned. Maybe it's just me.  
  
Tommy: Well, we need someone magic to help. Maybe Alyson and Tate got transported back here, too.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Then let's find them.  
  
Tommy: First we have to go to Merton's. He doesn't know if I found you yet.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Inside  
  
{Past!Tommy is sitting on an old couch, holding an ice pack to his head. Beside him, Lori is on the couch, her legs crossed awkwardly. Past!Tate is sitting in a fold-up chair, his glasses cracked and his nose bleeding.}  
  
Past!Tate: Why do I have to help you again?  
  
{Past!Tommy growls at him.}  
  
Past!Tate: Oh, right. Threatening to kill me and all. Don't you need a witch to cast spells?  
  
Lori: You're a warlock, Tate.  
  
Past!Tate: *pause* How did you know about that?  
  
Lori: I told you, I'm from the future.  
  
Past!Tate: Why would I ever tell anyone in the future? I'm perfectly content in avoiding the human race.  
  
Lori: You were my boyfriend in the future. Sort of.  
  
Past!Tate: Ugh! Me? Caring about another individual? You're mad, woman.  
  
Past!Tommy: I thought you said we used to date, Lori.  
  
Lori: Well, we did. It ended. Same with Tate. Never really works out.  
  
Past!Tate: Oh, so all of a sudden I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend! Honestly, if there's anything I hate most it'd have to be women. *gets looks* I'm not gay or anything! I love women, just in the physical sense. All that's in their brains are food and shoes.  
  
Lori: Hey!  
  
Past!Tommy: C'mon, man, she's crippled. Give her a break.  
  
Lori: Tommy!  
  
Past!Tate: Oh, look at the special handicapped girl. I should be nice to her just because she can't move her bloody legs. Tell me, how exactly did that happen? Were you born that weak, or did you do something stupid and mangle yourself?  
  
Past!Tommy: *growls and stands up* You'd better shut up or-  
  
Lori: Tommy, I can handle it.  
  
{Lori turns to Past!Tate angrily.}  
  
Lori: Shut up, you stupid son of a bitch! It's my not fault the damn spell didn't work and I ended up paralyzed from the waist down! I'm not the coward who-  
  
Past!Tommy: Lori, I think-  
  
Lori: Don't get me started, throw rug!  
  
{Past!Tommy backs up beside Past!Tate.}  
  
Lori: I'm having a miserable day here, and if you two don't get your sorry asses in gear and help me, I'll take my crippled ass out of here and find someone who can! *calms herself* Now where's your spell books?  
  
{Lori stoops over and grabs a book off of a table nearby, flipping through it. Past!Tommy and Past!Tate stand there, watching her.}  
  
Past!Tommy: *not looking at Past!Tate* I wonder, since Lori's crippled, does her, you know, parts still work? *looks at Past!Tate, who looks back* I mean, even if they did, it's gotta be difficult to . . . you know . . .  
  
{They both turn back to look at Lori, cocking their heads to the side.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is walking, his hands now clawed. His eyes are glowing red.}  
  
Tate: I'm going to kill them when I find out how this happened! I'll-I'll- I'll do something manly! Something, mean, and nasty, and-Argh!  
  
{He smells the air, approaching Merton's house (in the past). He grins.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Madge has Past!Merton tied to a chair.}  
  
Madge: Now, I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me where the Chosen is now, so I'll just have to persuade you.  
  
{He takes out the box and opens it, letting a Clinger crawl out, screeching}  
  
Past!Merton: Heh heh heh, not that that thing isn't unbelievably disgusting, but I've already learned that humans are immune to its poison.  
  
Madge: That doesn't mean it can't hurt you, boy.  
  
{The Clinger crawls onto Past!Merton, baring fangs and holding up a large stinger. Something gooey oozes out of its mouth as it screeches.}  
  
Past!Merton: I'll never tell you.  
  
{The door opens and Tommy (wolfed out) and Past!Friedrich (in full demon form) come rushing inside. Tommy is carrying Merton. He sets him down.}  
  
Past!Merton: It's him! *motions toward Past!Friedrich with his head*  
  
Madge: So. You're the Chosen, hm?  
  
Past!Friedrich: Pfft. Beats me. You Merton?  
  
Tommy: No, Friedrich. The guy in the chair is Merton. The guy with the bugs is the Keeper. He's trying to kill you.  
  
Past!Friedrich: Oh.  
  
{He growls and gets ready to attack Madge when someone else growls and Merton attacks him from behind.}  
  
Past!Friedrich: Bloody hell! Get him off of me!  
  
Past!Merton: I become that in the future? Man, my life sucks.  
  
Tommy: Bad Merton! Down!  
  
Merton: Just let me get a taste! I'm itching for the taste of blood.  
  
{Past!Friedrich grabs Merton and pulls him forward, gripping him in a headlock.}  
  
Past!Friedrich: never promised I wouldn't eat you.  
  
{He bares his fangs and bites into Merton's neck.}  
  
Tommy: Friedri-  
  
{The door is blasted open and Tate steps inside.}  
  
Tate: Okay, people, here's the deal. I'm right pissed and someone's going to die, but first I've got figure out who's to blame for my recent changes.  
  
{He growls. Past!Merton faints in his chair.}  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Alyson and Lisa have a spell set up. They are sitting across from each other, holding hands. Lisa is chanting, while Alyson speaks loudly. A wind starts to pick up. A light starts to form.}  
  
Alyson: I beseech thee. Return us! Return us! Be it not as if we were here. Reverse what was done. Let the disturbed return to peace. Right the wrong!  
  
{The light starts to grow, finally covering them.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room, Present  
  
{Merton wakes up, sitting up and holding his head. Lori and Tate wake up beside him. Friedrich wakes up, tied to the chair once again. Lisa and Alyson are still sitting down, holding hands. They open their eyes and stand up.}  
  
Lisa: Did it work?  
  
Alyson: Holy shit, I didn't screw it up!  
  
Lori: *stands up* Well, I can walk again.  
  
Friedrich: I seem to be alive. Again. Damn.  
  
Merton: *looks himself up and down* I seem to be human again. *feels his neck* And not eaten.  
  
Voice: Not for long.  
  
{They turn to see Madge standing there, surrounded by Clingers. Friedrich rolls his eyes.}  
  
Friedrich: Bloody hell. Don't you ever leave us alone?  
  
{He growls and breaks the chair, pulling the ropes off of himself. He walks over to Madge, squishing Clingers as he goes. Grabbing him, he grabs him firmly by the head, snapping him neck and throwing him to the ground. Madge disappears in a pile of goo. The Clingers screech and ooze out. Everyone stares at Friedrich.}  
  
Friedrich: What? I was angry.  
  
{He pauses for a moment before passing out.}  
  
Merton: What do you know? That slime will never come out of the carpet.  
  
{Lori ignores Friedrich and runs over to Tommy, who is out cold on the floor.}  
  
Lori: We still need to find a cure for the Clingers' poison.  
  
Lisa: I guess we're catching some Clingers.  
  
Voice: I have an easier way.  
  
{They turn to see Tina standing in the doorway, arms folded.}  
  
Merton: Doesn't anyone knock anymore?  
  
Tina: There's a guy in town who studies the paranormal. He's got a Clinger or two.  
  
Tate: How did she get involved with this thing?  
  
Lori: Coincidence? *shrugs*  
  
Scene: Laboratory  
  
{Bret (from Magick's Incorporate) is smiling widely. The gang is standing in various places of the room.}  
  
Tommy: Thanks for, you know, saving me. We're all grateful.  
  
Friedrich: Actually, I-  
  
Bret: Oh, the pleasure was mine. I mean, an actual werewolf! Two of them! And-And a warlock and witch!  
  
Friedrich: I'm a demon. It's really interest-  
  
Bret: So anyway, I was wondering if you guys would let me, you know, do some studying?  
  
Tommy: Sorry, dude. Not going through that again.  
  
Tina: We've had bad experiences with science.  
  
{They continue talking as the camera pans over to Lori and Tate.}  
  
Lori: *looks over at Tate* Are you okay?  
  
Tate: Yeah.  
  
Lori: Did anything, um . . . happen, back in our past?  
  
Tate: Yeah.  
  
Lori: Wanna talk about it?  
  
{There's a long pause and Tate stares at the wall. He ignores her question.}  
  
Tate: I think I'm ready.  
  
Lori: For what?  
  
Tate: To get back to my life. Start over.  
  
Lori: Does this mean everything?  
  
{Lori smiles and puts her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He moves her hand, walking away. He reaches the door and stops, not turning toward her.}  
  
Tate: I'll try.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows and watches him leave.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: I guess going back to my past taught me a lot about how we've changed. Some changes for the best, some for the worst. It didn't just happen all at once, though. More importantly, it taught me that things never stay the same. Things are always shifting around. Some of us are still changing.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The door opens and the light is turned on, revealing a dusty, messy room. Tate steps inside, holding many suitcases.}  
  
Tate: Home sweet home.  
  
A/N: Well, yeah. Detailed reviews. 


	9. Murder Makes the Best Medicine Part One

Murder Makes the Best Medicine  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Stormy- I'm sorry, but there's no way in the world you could have thought Madge to be female. Things are set so simply, and they seem so confusing. For example, take this quote:  
  
"{The man opens the box and the bartender's eyes widen.}  
  
Bartender: Madge, think about this sensibly-We don't want to do anything crazy now . . ."  
  
The bartender is talking to a man. Throughout almost the whole scene Madge is called "Man". Therefore, he is male.  
  
A/N: Yeah. So . . . Yeah.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Lori gets inside and brushes herself off.}  
  
Lori: You know, you really should have gotten a better realtor. *looks around* Tate?  
  
Voice: What do you want?  
  
{Lori turns around to see Tate sitting in a chair behind her.}  
  
Lori: Tate! You scared me.  
  
Tate: Sorry about that. You probably didn't expect me in my own house.  
  
Lori: Right. Sorry. Look, I know you haven't been the chattiest lately, but your grandparents made an appointment and I was hoping you'd co-  
  
Tate: Appointment? What kind of appointment?  
  
Lori: It's a psychiatrist. She's really good, and-  
  
Tate: No, Lori! I'm . . . I'm not crazy . . . I'm not seeing some damned shrink!  
  
Lori: She can really help you, though.  
  
Tate: How do you know? The last doctors I was with . . . I don't want to go back there.  
  
Lori: Just this once, then. If you don't like it, then you don't have to go back. *pause* I'd feel better if you had help.  
  
Tate: No.  
  
Lori: *sigh* Fine. You want to stay here and mope? I don't care. Stay here and talk with Annie.  
  
{She shakes her head and leaves. Tate stands there, staring at the wall.}  
  
Voice: She hates you, you know.  
  
{Tate turns around to face Annie, who's sitting in a chair, twisting a knife into the table.}  
  
Tate: No she doesn't.  
  
Annie: Then why did she leave?  
  
Tate: She's . . . It's me, okay? I just . . . God, why can't you just leave me alone!?  
  
Annie: Because I care for you, Tate. We'll get Friedrich to kill off all those nasty, mean people in our way, and then we'll run away together. It'll be like it was in the asylum, when it was just us-You, me, Edward . . . Even-  
  
Tate: No! Not him! He's . . . He reminds me of someone.  
  
Annie: Then we'll leave him behind. What do you say? We can be so happy together.  
  
Tate: *pause* Yeah. Then we could talk about the Clingers, and share other stories about-*shakes his head* No, Annie. I . . . I can't.  
  
Scene: Outside Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate comes outside, meeting up with Lori.}  
  
Tate: Okay, woman, you win. Where is this doctor?  
  
{Lori smiles and hugs him.}  
  
Lori: I knew you'd come around.  
  
{They walk away. They pass in front of the camera and off screen. As soon as they pass, Annie and Edward are revealed behind them, their arms folded.}  
  
Edward: Where are they going?  
  
Annie: Nasty little Lori wants to take Tate away from us.  
  
Edward: Right. I'll be watching her.  
  
Scene: Office  
  
{The camera focuses on a name plaque sitting on a desk, reading, "Mrs. Sandsworth". The camera zooms out to reveal a blonde woman with curly hair and a kind-looking face. Tate is sitting across from her, his arms folded.}  
  
Mrs. Sandsworth: Hello, Tate.  
  
Tate: Hello.  
  
Mrs. Sandsworth: Your grandmother informs me that you've been having some trouble lately.  
  
Tate: Yeah.  
  
Mrs. Sandsworth: Now, I've heard her side of the story, but I have yet to hear yours. Can you tell me about this problem?  
  
Tate: Let's see, Mrs. Sandsworth-  
  
Mrs. Sandsworth: Call me Julie.  
  
Tate: Julie . . . I see people, I talk to them, they murder people, torture, and in the end they aren't really there. That's pretty much it.  
  
Julie: A new person shows up each time? Do you know any of these people?  
  
Tate: Sort of . . .  
  
Julie: Can you tell me about these people?  
  
Tate: There's one that shows up a lot . . . Annie. Real psycho, that one is.  
  
Julie: And this Annie . . . She talks to you?  
  
Tate: Yeah. Says we should run away together . . . Says I should clear the way.  
  
Julie: And do you think the same?  
  
Tate: I . . . I don't know.  
  
Julie: You don't know?  
  
Tate: I just . . . sometimes it's . . . difficult, to control it. I don't know what I want.  
  
Julie: Wouldn't there be people you miss if you ran away?  
  
Tate: Well, I-I don't know.  
  
Julie: Are you sure?  
  
Tate: Look, I said I didn't know, woman! Can't you just leave it be?  
  
Julie: Okay, Tate, let's just calm ourselves. We'll talk about Annie when you're ready. Would you like to talk about any of your other friends?  
  
Tate: Well, there-*pause* No.  
  
Julie: I understand.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lori is waiting in the hallway. Tommy approaches her and sits down.}  
  
Tommy: So how did Tate's visit go?  
  
Lori: I don't know. They're still in there. I hope this helps, though. I mean, after Tate trying to . . . I want him to get better. I know what it's like to feel helpless, and it's not pleasant.  
  
Tommy: It'll turn out fine. I mean, even if he goes psycho again, you've got me on your side.  
  
Lori: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Tommy: I'm just saying that you've got a werewolf to help you out.  
  
Lori: Tommy, Tate's not going to go insane again. He's getting better!  
  
Tommy: Pfft. Right.  
  
Lori: *furrows brows* You don't know anything about it.  
  
Tommy: I know that he tried to kill me. And everyone else who stood in the way of him trying to kill you.  
  
Lori: *sigh* Tommy, just leave.  
  
Tommy: What? But I-  
  
Lori: Go. Now.  
  
{Tommy hesitantly gets up and shakes his head, leaving. Lori puts her head in her hands.}  
  
Scene: Julie's Office  
  
Julie: Tate, I have an offer for you. You have a unique condition, and I have the medical reports here. We've had cases similar to yours here before, but yours is very special. It's new. However, at this hospital, we have been looking into ways of trying to fix this problem.  
  
Tate: And the proposition?  
  
Julie: We have certain tools we can use to help set your mind right, and-  
  
Tate: Wait a minute. You aren't talking about drugs, are you?  
  
Julie: Yes, Tate.  
  
Tate: Now just hold it. I'm not letting those doctors inject me with anything, and then shove me back into that-that cell!  
  
Julie: I understand you dislike doctors, and I respect that. However, these medications have been tested, and if all goes well, it can temporarily solve these problems until we have a permanent solution. You'll still have to visit me and I'll check your progress, but all the tests have shown that it works.  
  
Tate: You mean . . . I can be normal again? The halluci-Annie, and the others, they'll be gone?  
  
Julie: *nods* Yes, Tate. They'll be gone.  
  
{Tate thinks for a moment.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate sits in a chair, staring at the counter, where a bottle of pills is sitting. Beside him, Annie appears.}  
  
Annie: You can't get rid of me with pills. I'll always be here.  
  
Tate: No you won't, Annie. No you won't.  
  
Annie: But we were meant to be together. You and me.  
  
Tate: You're not real, Annie! Get it through your imaginary head! I belong with normal, real people! I-I need help.  
  
Annie: You need me.  
  
Tate: No, I don't.  
  
{He stands up and picks up the bottle, taking out a couple pills.}  
  
Tate: Bottoms up.  
  
Annie: No!  
  
{Tate picks up a glass of water and takes the pills. He turns to Annie.}  
  
Tate: Goodbye, Annie.  
  
{Annie frowns and Tate grins before passing out.}  
  
Scene: Julie's Office  
  
{Tate enters inside.}  
  
Julie: Good morning, Tate.  
  
Tate: Good morning, Julie. *smiles and sits down*  
  
Julie: You seem to be rather cheerful today.  
  
Tate: That's because I feel great! I haven't . . . I haven't seen, or heard, from Annie or the others. I can't thank you enough!  
  
Julie: Remember, Tate, this is only temporary. If we can't find another way to fix your condition, you will have to learn to not depend on the drugs.  
  
Tate: Right. I understand.  
  
Julie: You haven't seen your friends, correct?  
  
Tate: Yeah. I left Annie at home. I haven't seen any of the others since- well, it's been awhile. The others leave for a while, but Annie-she's nearly always there, watching me, judging me . . .  
  
Voice: That's right, Tate. I'm always here.  
  
{Annie appears behind Julie. Tate furrows his brows.}  
  
Julie: Tate?  
  
Tate: *shakes his head* Hm?  
  
Julie: You didn't answer my question.  
  
Tate: I'm sorry, what?  
  
Julie: I asked you if you were ready to tell me more about Annie.  
  
Tate: Well, uh . . .  
  
Annie: She's trying to take you away from me, Tate. Don't let her.  
  
Tate: *shakes his head* No. I . . . I won't.  
  
Julie: I see. When you're ready to talk about her, I am here.  
  
Annie: Look at her, trying to be innocent. She's seducing you into a false sense of security. We can't have that.  
  
Tate: You're tricking me again . . . You're supposed to be gone!  
  
Julie: Tate?  
  
Annie: Kill her, Tate.  
  
Tate: No! I-I don't want to . . .  
  
Annie: Kill her!  
  
Tate: No! *puts his hands to his head* Get out of my head!  
  
Julie: Tate, please calm your self.  
  
Tate: You said she'd be gone!  
  
Julie: Yes, in time, now please calm dow-  
  
Tate: You-You lied to me.  
  
{Julie's face twists into anger.}  
  
Julie: Of course I did, you selfish bastard! You tried getting of them, didn't you? You need them! You need Annie! You're nothing without her!  
  
{Tate's eyes widen.}  
  
Voice: Tate?  
  
{He shakes his head and sees Julie speaking to him, her hands folded. It seems as if nothing happened.}  
  
Tate: I'm sorry, what?  
  
Julie: I asked you to sit down. I haven't lied to you.  
  
Tate: You just-I have to . . . I have to go.  
  
Annie's Voice: Kill her, Tate! You can't let her interfere! You can't be tricked by her!  
  
{Tate shakes his head and races out the door.}  
  
Julie: Tate!  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate rushes inside and grabs the bottle of pills, pouring many more into his hand. He laughs.}  
  
Tate: It's nothing . . . Not going to let her get to me . . . Just didn't take enough . . .  
  
{Taking a drink of water, he swallows the pills. After a moment, he falls to the floor, staring at the ceiling. Annie and Edward's voices fill the room in whispers, overlapping each other and going by quickly.}  
  
Tate: *groggily* They lied . . . they said you'd go away . . .  
  
{The whispers get louder and faster. Tate begins to hyperventilate, and he shakes his head, starting to sweat. Behind him, Bruno whimpers, backing into a corner. The door opens and Lori comes inside.}  
  
Lori: Tate, I heard about what happened and-Tate?  
  
{Tate begins to talk to himself softly.}  
  
Tate: I'm not insane . . . I'm not insane . . .  
  
{Lori runs to his side.}  
  
Lori: Tate, don't worry, I'm going to go get help.  
  
{She rushes to the phone, dialing 9-1-1. Tate reaches out a shaking hand and a blue light flash, ripping the phone off of its chord.}  
  
Tate: I'm not . . . going back . . . there . . .  
  
Lori: Tate, what are you do-  
  
{Lori's neck is surrounded by a blue glow and she starts to suffocate. Annie appears behind her.}  
  
Annie: Kill her. Kill her for me.  
  
{Tate holds out his other hand and a knife levitates into the air, thrusting straight into Lori's stomach. Her eyes widen and she falls to the ground.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate gasps and wakes up on the floor, sitting up and breathing heavily.}  
  
Tate: *softly* Lori? *pause* It was just . . . a dream.  
  
{He winces and looks down at his hand. He's gripping a large, bloody knife tightly by the blade. His hand jerks and he lets it go, the blood from his hand dripping onto the floor. Drenched in more blood lies a rabbit's foot.}  
  
Tate: Annie.  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
{Merton and Tommy are sitting on the couch.}  
  
Tommy: He just flipped. Lori's out looking for him right now.  
  
Merton: I knew this was a bad idea. Psychiatrists can never be trusted!  
  
Tommy: How would you know?  
  
Merton: Well, my parents scheduled an appointment with a shrink once. Didn't go too well. He looked like Colonel Mustard. I never looked at Clue the same way again, because I was afraid the characters would start trying to help me figure out why I turned Gothic and what I could do to be a better son to my parents. *shudders*  
  
Tommy: Bummer. *shrugs* I guess Tate was just being himself. I mean, at least he isn't trying to kill anyone.  
  
{Tate steps into the house, holding an axe. Tommy and Merton stand up. Tommy wolfs out.}  
  
Merton: You shouldn't have come here. You'll kill us all, Tate.  
  
Tate: *shaking* N-No. I-I just want the voices to go away . . .  
  
Merton: Too late, Tate. They're here.  
  
{Merton raises a gun to his head, and pulls the trigger.}  
  
Tate: No!  
  
{He shuts his eyes tightly. After a moment, he opens his eyes to find both Tommy and Merton standing in front of him, no gun in sight.}  
  
Tommy: What are you talkin' about?  
  
Tate: *takes a deep, shaky breath* He's behind you.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
{Tommy is suddenly knocked unconscious, falling to the ground. Merton turns to see what happened when he is knocked out as well. The camera zooms upward to reveal Edward standing there, holding at axe like Tate. Tate drops his own axe and backs away, running out the door.}  
  
Edward: Aw, man. He didn't get to see my finish. *shrugs and throws the axe behind him, breaking a window* Oh well.  
  
{He stoops down beside Merton.}  
  
Edward: Here goes nothing.  
  
{He seems to fall forward, falling into Merton and disappearing. After a moment, Merton's eyes snap open and glow purple. He smiles insanely.}  
  
Edward (in Merton's body): This should be fun.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay, so . . . I'm trying to not screw up these chapters. Detailed reviews, please. 


	10. Murder Makes the Best Medicine Part Two

Murder Makes the Best Medicine (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Erin- Edward was another one of Tate's hallucinations (He looks exactly like Merton, save for the purple eyes and orange hair.). He was first seen and had his first speaking part in Blast From the Past (Part One), during  
the scene at the mall where mall-goers-Lori and Tate among them-were  
attacked by Madge's Clingers. However, he was mentioned before that (by  
Tate) in the asylum during the chapter Just Say Woe.  
  
Scene: Julie's Office  
  
{Julie is sorting through some papers. The door opens and she looks up to see Tate.}  
  
Julie: Tate.  
  
Tate: Julie . . . I've been thinking . . .  
  
Julie: *stands up* Tate, what happened to your hand?  
  
Tate: *looks at his bleeding hand, then back up at Julie* Annie came back. You said she'd leave me . . . I-I don't know what to do anymore. You have to get her out of my head! You have to fix it!  
  
Julie: Please calm yourself. I'll help you as much as I can.  
  
{She steps out from behind the desk, approaching Tate.}  
  
Julie: Now tell me about what happened.  
  
{She pulls out a chair and Tate reluctantly sits down. He stares at his hands.}  
  
Tate: She keeps telling me to kill . . . to kill you, and my friends, and . . . I keep seeing things happening, things that aren't really happening . . . One minute I'm killing someone, the next minute they're standing there like nothing happened. *furrows his brows* Ever since I started taking that medication. Do you think-  
  
{Julie grabs him from behind, covering his mouth with a small cloth. He struggles for a few seconds before falling limp. Julie grins and her eyes glow red. Annie seems to pass out of her and she falls to the ground, unconscious.}  
  
Annie: Soon, Tate. Soon.  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
{Edward (in Merton's body) is whistling cheerfully, tying up an unconscious Tommy. Tommy wakes up and furrows his brows.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? What's goin' on?  
  
Edward: Not much, buddy. *sits down on another chair* How ye' doin'?  
  
Tommy: *looks around* Why am I tied up?  
  
Edward: Oh, right, that. I'm supposed to make sure that you guys can't get away so that she can kill you.  
  
Tommy: Who?  
  
Edward: Lorelai. After you guys are killed, we're gonna be taking over the town with Lisa.  
  
Tommy: Lisa? *pause* Evil Lisa. What did she do to you?  
  
Edward: *laughs* I'm sorry; this must be confusing. I'm not Merton. I'm Edward. I'm just borrowing his body for a while. Don't worry, though. I'll leave him before Lorelai kills him.  
  
Tommy: You're working for Lorelai?  
  
Edward: No. Lisa. She's the one that made Annie and I real.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Edward: *yawns* Boring. I think I've told you enough. Now, I don't want you ratting to your friends about our little plan, so I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet.  
  
Voice: I don't know about that. I won't be so quiet about it.  
  
{Edward turns to see Friedrich standing there in full demon form.}  
  
Edward: Freddy! You must be Annie's friend. I've heard a lot about you.  
  
Friedrich: Oh shut it, Edward.  
  
{He growls and grabs Edward, baring his fangs.}  
  
Edward: You kill me and you're only killing Merton! Remember, I may have been put into this world, but I have no physical form.  
  
Friedrich: Okay, then we'll do this an easier way. I torture you until you tell me what I want to know. I mean, no one said I couldn't hurt Merton.  
  
Edward: Ooh, will involve knives? I hope so.  
  
Friedrich: *growls* Why is Lorelai working for Lisa?  
  
Edward: She was hired to kill Tommy Dawkins, Merton Dingle, Lori Baxter, and this dimension's Lisa Ked. Is that all?  
  
Friedrich: I don't get it. Why would Lorelai agree to any of this? What does she get out of it?  
  
Edward: Oh, right. You.  
  
Friedrich: What?  
  
{Edward passes out of Merton, stepping into Friedrich. Friedrich's eyes glow purple and he grins, dropping an unconscious Merton.}  
  
Edward (in Friedrich's body): Ooh, I just love a good possession.  
  
Tommy: *growls* You won't get away with this.  
  
Edward: *rolls his eyes* Why don't you take a nap?  
  
{He punches Tommy in the face, knocking him unconscious. He picks up both Tommy and Merton and drags them outside. As soon as the door shuts, Alyson peeks out from around a corner.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Lori is at the counter, arguing with a woman.}  
  
Lori: What do you mean I can't see him? His appointment should be over for today!  
  
Woman: I'm sorry, miss, but no one is allowed to see Mr. Foreground at this time.  
  
{Annie (in Julie's body) steps out.}  
  
Annie: What seems to be the problem?  
  
Woman: I tried to tell this young woman that no visitors are allowed.  
  
Annie: Ah. You're Tate Foreground's friend, correct?  
  
Lori: Yeah. Why can't I see him? Isn't his appointment over? *pause* Did something happen?  
  
Annie: Ms. . . . Baxter, was it? Ms. Baxter, Tate showed up for his appointment as usual today.  
  
Lori: But?  
  
Annie: But when he arrived, he was in an extremely unstable state. He tried to attack me, but luckily we had some of the staff apprehend him. He's been put on more medication and being kept here until seen fit to release into public.  
  
Lori: *concerned* I had no idea. Are you okay?  
  
Annie: Rest assured, no one is hurt.  
  
Lori: I know visitors aren't allowed, but isn't there some way I could see him?  
  
Annie: No. Now please leave the vicinity.  
  
Lori: But-  
  
Annie: Good day to you, Ms. Baxter.  
  
{Annie's eyes glow red and she walks away. Lori furrows her brows. At that moment, the door to the hospital flings open and Alyson runs inside, stopping by Lori.}  
  
Alyson: *out of breath* Big . . . t-trouble . . . Lori . . .  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
{Alyson pulls Lori outside the hospital, out of earshot from any passerby.}  
  
Alyson: I-I was just looking f-for spells and I h-heard stuff downstairs, a- and-  
  
Lori: In short?  
  
Alyson: Oh. Right. Lisa's evil twin is somehow m-making it possible t-to bring things from T-Tate's mind into the real w-world. Annie and Edward are possessing people a-and they kidnapped M-Merton, Tommy, a-and Friedrich. Lorelai's trying t-to kill you guys.  
  
Lori: *eyes widen* Mrs. Sandsworth! I saw her eyes glow, and she wouldn't let me see Tate. Maybe she's possessed!  
  
Alyson: S-So we'll get Tate a-and Lisa and rescue T-Tommy and Merton, and then we'll f-figure out how to get the b-bad guys.  
  
Lori: Sounds like plan. *pause* Wait. It won't work, though. Mrs. Sandsworth won't let anyone in to see Tate.  
  
Alyson: W-Well, I-I have an idea.  
  
Scene: Hospital, Later  
  
{Alyson comes inside and approaches the desk.}  
  
Alyson: E-Excuse me, but can I-I use the phone?  
  
Woman: *smiles* Certainly, ma'am.  
  
{Alyson smiles nervously and picks up the phone.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tommy and Merton are now awake, tied up on the ground. Lorelai and Edward are facing each other. Edward steps out of Friedrich and Friedrich falls to the ground, unconscious.}  
  
Edward: Now the next order of business, pal. Do you want me to possess someone and get Lori and Lisa, or do you want to hunt for them yourself?  
  
Lorelai: I have another plan.  
  
{Lorelai picks up Friedrich, starting to walk away.}  
  
Edward: What are you doing?  
  
Lorelai: Leaving.  
  
Edward: That's not part of Lisa's plan.  
  
Lorelai: Hm. You're right. *grins* It's not.  
  
Edward: *smiles* Ooh, is this a rebellion?  
  
Lorelai: You can bet your imaginary ass, it is. I already have what I want.  
  
{Lorelai walks out the door, Friedrich in hand.}  
  
Merton: Man, I hate it when vampires turn on ye' like that. I guess since the plan's foiled, you can let us go now.  
  
Edward: I think not, Merton. If I kill you guys, then I get the credit and gain a place in taking over the town.  
  
{Tommy and Merton look at each other. Tommy gulps and Merton laughs nervously.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Alyson is screaming into the phone.}  
  
Alyson: You can't l-leave me! Why? You son of a bitch!  
  
Woman: Miss, please, this is a hosp-  
  
Alyson: Shut y-your hole, dumb ass!  
  
Woman: I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
Alyson: Damn it, I'm talking on the phone!  
  
{The woman stands up and continues to argue. While she's distracted, Lori comes inside and sneaks past her.}  
  
Scene: Hospital, Hallway  
  
{Lori peers into various rooms, finally stopping at one and going inside. Inside, Tate is strapped to the bed, staring at the ceiling with a glazed over expression.}  
  
Lori: Tate! Tate, we have to get you out of here.  
  
Tate: *looks at Lori and smiles* You know, this wonderful woman has been telling me stories . . . *whispers* But sh . . . Only I can see her.  
  
Lori: That's great, Tate.  
  
{Lori takes off the straps and helps Tate up. He uses her for support.}  
  
Tate: Where are we going, Lori?  
  
Lori: We're going to help some friends.  
  
{Tate laughs as Lori leads him out of the room. They head past Alyson and out the door. Alyson sees them leave and sets the phone down, running outside.}  
  
Woman: Miss! Miss, come back here!  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Alyson and Lori slowly set Tate down on the bench.}  
  
Tate: *laughs* You know, I always thought about being a fireman. I could zoom the truck around and save people.  
  
{Tate proceeds to make sound effects and pretend he's driving. Alyson furrows her brows and looks at Lori.}  
  
Alyson: What's wrong with him?  
  
Lori: They've got him on the drugs again. I think Evil Lisa did something with the medication to bring Annie and Edward here.  
  
Alyson: So when he takes the drugs, a-anything from his mind can c-come here?  
  
Lori: Maybe. *turns toward Tate* Tate, can you hear me?  
  
Tate: Hm?  
  
Lori: Tate, remember Edward?  
  
Tate: *grins* Oh yeah! The little redheaded fellow . . .  
  
Lori: Edward's taken our friends. Do you know where he would take them?  
  
Tate: *smiles* Yes, but it's a secret.  
  
Lori: Friends tell secrets to other friends.  
  
{Tate thinks for a moment.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
Edward: Now . . . Which one of you should I possess to kill the other?  
  
Merton: How about none of us, heh heh?  
  
Edward: *smirks* You know, you remind me of a much more sane me. I'd like you if it weren't for the fact that I'm going to have the pleasure of killing you. I don't think I'll be possessing one of you, for the killing, though. I have a much better idea. *pause* Oh! But first . . .  
  
{Edward unties Merton and Merton gets up quickly.}  
  
Edward: I'm going to need to borrow you.  
  
{He possesses Merton and approaches another side of the room, where there seems to be a cell.}  
  
Edward (in Merton's Body): Hello, little kitty.  
  
{From the back of the dark cell, there's a low growl. Edward unlocks the cage and steps back, unpossessing Merton, who falls to the ground. Edward steps into the darkness of the cell. Out of the dark, a large cat beast comes out, its eyes glowing purple. Edward (possessing the cat beast) stalks toward Merton slowly. Tommy growls and struggles with his ropes.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, buddy, you've gotta wake up . . .  
  
{As if on cue, Merton's eyes open and he looks around. His eyes widen as he sees the cat beast and he starts to back away. Edward lunges at him and he rolls out of the way. Beside him, he sees various weapons.}  
  
Merton: Oddly convenient much?  
  
{He shakes his head and reaches for a sword, but Edward jumps over him and lands between Merton and the weapons. Merton starts to crawl back from him again. Edward growls and seems to grin, then lunges forward. Merton suddenly smiles, causing Edward to stop.}  
  
Merton: Clever. You forgot one thing, though.  
  
{Edward cocks his head. Behind him, a sword floats into the air. The cat beast is stabbed and yells out, falling to the ground. Edward falls out of the body quickly.}  
  
Merton: Don't mess with the patronus legio.  
  
Edward: You're telepathic? Damn.  
  
Merton: I'm working on it.  
  
Edward: *smiles* Cool! *pause* Oh yeah, I'm the bad guy. *puts on a serious face* This isn't over.  
  
{He disappears. Merton rushes over and unties Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: *looks at the dead cat beast* Man, that was . . . *smiles* sweet! How come I never got cool powers like that?  
  
Merton: Well, you'd have to be the patronus legio or the Chosen to be endowed with such gifts. *pause* Which reminds me, I need to get on that finding the Chosen train.  
  
Tommy: Good luck with that. So what now?  
  
{The door bursts open and Alyson and Lisa rush inside. Behind them, Lori struggles to get inside while supporting a dazed Tate. They stop in their tracks and stare at the scene before them. Tommy waves a paw and smiles.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, guys. *puts an arm around Merton* What's up?  
  
Alyson: Well, we were going to s-save you guys. Guess you took care of yourselves.  
  
Tate: *pause* Hey, there's a dead cat in here!  
  
Lori: No kidding. *plugs nose*  
  
Merton: Lisa? What are you doing here?  
  
Lisa: *shrugs* I'm pretending I have anything to do with what's happening at all.  
  
Merton: Oh. Gotcha.  
  
Alyson: S-So how do we get rid of Edward and Annie?  
  
Merton: If what Edward said was true then they have no physical form. I think the best solution would be to put them back in Tate's mind.  
  
Tate: Hm? What? No! *laughs nervously* I don't think so. Besides, I don't think there's a-a way. So there.  
  
Tommy: Wouldn't it be kinda like my evil twin? I mean, they're technically a part of him. He just has to accept them back.  
  
Tate: *glares at Tommy* You know, it'd help if you shut your big gob.  
  
Merton: I think the medication is working. He's acting like his old self already.  
  
{Suddenly, Merton is grabbed from behind. Soon after, the others are grabbed as well. Vampires surround them, some putting them in headlocks, others standing guard. Annie steps out, approaching Tate.}  
  
Annie: *to the vampire* Let him go. He's mine.  
  
{The vampire shrugs and throws Tate to the ground. Tate stays there, staring at the ceiling. Annie steps up before him.}  
  
Annie: Get up.  
  
Tate: I don't wanna.  
  
Annie: *sternly* Get up, Tate.  
  
Tate: No. *sticks out his tongue*  
  
Annie: If you don't get up, we can't kill them and run away together.  
  
Tate: I'm not going with you, Annie! *laughs* What a stupid statement.  
  
{Annie angrily walks away and approaches Lori, possessing her. She pushes the vampire away from her and hurriedly walks forward, straddling Tate and picking him up by the front of his shirt. Their faces are inches apart.}  
  
Annie (in Lori's body): Is this what you want? Is this girl what you want? I can be her. I can be whoever you want me to be.  
  
Tate: It's not the same, Annie. You're not Lori.  
  
Annie: But you love me.  
  
Tate: I never loved you.  
  
{Annie angrily hits Tate in the jaw.}  
  
Annie: Kill them.  
  
Tate: No.  
  
Annie: Kill them all!  
  
Tate: No! You don't belong in this world! You belong in my mind, where I can keep you!  
  
{Tate flips Annie over so that now he's straddling her. Annie's eyes glow purple.}  
  
Annie: No . . . You can't do this to me! I love you, Tate!  
  
{Annie's silhouette passes out of Lori and into Tate. Lori (now not possessed) and Tate stare at each other with wide eyes.}  
  
Tate: This is, um . . . awkward.  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
{Tate gets up quickly, backing away. Lori also stands up in a hurry. The vampires look around and let the others go, running away. There's a long, awkward silence, until Tate clears his throat.}  
  
Tate: Let's go home, shall we?  
  
{There is fervent nods and everyone hurriedly leaves.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room, Later  
  
{The camera focuses on a table, where a vase lay broken. Two hands slam onto the table. The camera zooms up to reveal Evil Lisa. She grins.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Last night, our plans were foiled once again by my doppelganger and her little team of super friends. Tell me, why is it that this plan failed?  
  
{The vampires look around cluelessly.}  
  
Random Vampire: Uh . . . Because of the traitor?  
  
Evil Lisa: Exactly!  
  
{The vampires jump at the volume of her voice. She continues normally.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Let's play a little game, shall we? It's called 'How Fast Can You Run?'  
  
Another Vampire: Y-You're going to stake us?  
  
Evil Lisa: *smile fades* *angry* No, you nitwit. Move quickly, go out, find the traitor, and kill her. Got me?  
  
Random Vampire: Got it, boss.  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich is lying on the ground, bloody and half conscious. Lorelai stoops down beside him and grips him by the hair. She grins.}  
  
Lorelai: Look at what they turned you to. It hurts, doesn't it?  
  
{There's a pause and Lorelai kicks Friedrich hard in the ribs.}  
  
Lorelai: Doesn't it?  
  
{Friedrich gulps and nods. Lorelai moves closer.}  
  
Lorelai: Do you want me to make the pain go away?  
  
{There's a pause before Friedrich manages a nod.}  
  
Lorelai: Close your eyes.  
  
{Lorelai's face shifts and she swoops down on Friedrich's neck.}  
  
A/N: So I need to work on it. Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	11. Split Personality Part One

Split Personality  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Bear with me here. The chapter is named this way for lack of a better title. I hope it still has plenty of good content, at least. *shrugs* I'll  
try.  
  
Stormy- Loopholes. ;) Who knows? Perhaps Edward could possess objects as well, and an axe was his choice? Or the rope binding Merton? To answer your first question, the previous plot is going to be worked in here, but it's not exactly a third part. I didn't explain it very well, but Edward isn't running around. The reason Annie disappeared was because Tate accepted her back into his mind, and the idea was that the things that were taken from  
his mind were put back, including Edward. Sorry about the confusion.  
  
Scene: Pitch Black Room  
  
{Friedrich is standing in the middle of the room, looking around him.}  
  
Friedrich: Hello?  
  
{Beside him, Lori, Lisa, Alyson, and Tate appear. He looks at them.}  
  
Friedrich: Can you tell me where I am?  
  
Voice: That depends, Freddy. Where do you want to be?  
  
{Friedrich looks in front of him to see Merton standing there, a strange blue glow surrounding him.}  
  
Friedrich: I'd rather be at home.  
  
Voice: This is your home.  
  
{Friedrich turns behind him, and suddenly finds himself in his crypt. Tommy is standing there. A golden light surrounds him, and grows brighter and brighter until there's only a gold silhouette. Tommy steps forward slowly and pulls out a sword, stabbing Friedrich through the heart. Friedrich's eyes widen.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich gasps and wakes up in full vampiric form inside an open coffin. He sits up, feeling his chest and finding no sword there.}  
  
Friedrich: He's the one.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The camera focuses on a woman in a red and yellow dress as she runs, but her face isn't visible. Behind her, two werewolves run, growling. One of them lunges at her and knocks her to the ground. She screams, but he hits her and she falls limp. Just a few feet away, Tommy walks on screen, holding a bucket of chicken from the Hungry Bucket. He hears the scream and catches sight of the werewolves. Wolfing out, he sets the chicken down and runs over. The two werewolves growl and turn toward him. The first one lunges at him and he clotheslines them, knocking them unconscious. Tommy turns toward the second one angrily, baring his fangs. The second werewolf whimpers and runs off. Tommy's face softens and he turns toward the unconscious woman.}  
  
Tommy: Are you o-Aw, shit.  
  
{The camera zooms out to reveal the woman as Tina. Tommy sighs.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate is watching television. Edward appears and hesitantly sits down beside him.}  
  
Edward: So . . . How ye' doin', Tate?  
  
Tate: Hm.  
  
Edward: *pause* That's nice . . . How's your, um, telepathic friend doing?  
  
Tate: He's telekinetic, nitwit.  
  
Edward: Oh yeah! *laughs nervously* I always get those two mixed up. *pause* What are you watching?  
  
{From the television, there are moaning sounds and muffled voices. Edward cocks his head.}  
  
Edward: Pornography never seemed so interesting. I mean, Annie was always quick to-  
  
Tate: *flips off the television* Edward, what are you after?  
  
Edward: Well, I, uh . . . I want to make amends! I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you before!  
  
Tate: No.  
  
Edward: Please?  
  
Tate: Why would you want to make amends in the first place? You're a selfish wanker.  
  
Edward: *sighs and hangs his head* Annie won't talk to me. I'm lonely.  
  
Tate: Oh, I get it. You want me to think up some imaginary friend for you.  
  
{Edward nods.}  
  
Tate: Oh, so you want consolation for your problems? How about my foot up your ass?  
  
Edward: That's not positive thinking.  
  
Tate: Well, I've been careful about that ever since the incident with Mary- Sue.  
  
Edward: So you aren't going to help me out?  
  
Tate: God, you're an idiot.  
  
{Tate stands up and heads for the door.}  
  
Tate: And you came from my mind?  
  
{He sighs and leaves. Edward gets up and walks through the wall.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
{Tina is on the couch, still unconscious. Tommy (still wolfed out) and Merton stand beside her, staring. Alyson is seated on a chair nearby silently.}  
  
Tommy: I dunno, she just seems so . . . peaceful.  
  
Merton: Yeah, she's a peaceful little wolf slut, but let me remind you that she's not staying here.  
  
Tommy: I know, I know. I've just gotta figure out what those werewolves were chasing her for. I mean, she seemed pretty scared of 'em.  
  
Merton: *mumbles* Maybe her pimps . . .  
  
{Tommy elbows Merton in the ribs.}  
  
Tommy: She slept with Friedrich. Would you get over it? I mean, it's not like she was dating any of us. She's the bad guy, remember?  
  
{Tina wakes up and sits up, looking around.}  
  
Tina: Shit! Not Dingle's place.  
  
Merton: Let's refer to my home as the lair from now on, okay? And let's remember that the number one rule for the lair is that no werewolves are allowed.  
  
Tommy: Except me.  
  
Merton: Except Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Ooh! And Tristan! And Augustus!  
  
Merton: And Lycanthean royalty.  
  
Tommy: And-  
  
Merton: We get it, Tommy.  
  
Tina: So why am I here?  
  
Tommy: We wanted to know who those guys were.  
  
Tina: Why would you care?  
  
Merton: *raises his hand* Patronus legio. Have to make sure the Order of Hades isn't trying to get to the Chosen.  
  
Tina: *raises an eyebrow* You? Dingle? You're the patronus legio? Jeez, and who's the Chosen? Tommy?  
  
Merton: *clears his throat* We actually don't know yet.  
  
Tina: *rolls her eyes* Well, you don't have to worry about them going after the Chosen. They're not the Order. They're new recruits for the Evil Werewolf Syndicate. Gil and I have been trying to take over, and now they're after both our asses. Problem is, their first leader is still living.  
  
Tommy: So they can't do anything without my permission?  
  
Tina: *shrugs* I don't think so. They're looking to kill the traitors- that's me and Gil-and overthrow their old leader.  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows in confusion.}  
  
Tina: They're trying to kill you. If they can find an alpha to take you out, they will.  
  
Tommy: Well, we'll just wait and taken them out when they get to us.  
  
Alyson: T-Tommy, do you know what th-this means?  
  
{The three of them turn to Alyson.}  
  
Alyson: Alphas a-are rare, I thought.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. So?  
  
Alyson: W-Well, there are two o-other alphas that I can th-think of in Pleasantville.  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* Great merciful Zeus!  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Merton: Tommy, only alphas can create other werewolves, remember?  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* You and Lori! Okay, I'm going to go get Lori before something happens. *turns to Alyson* Make sure Tina doesn't try anything, and make sure nothing happens to Merton.  
  
{Alyson nods and Tommy races out the door. After a few moment's silence, there's a creak and Merton turns behind him. No one is there and he laughs, turning back to Tina and Alyson.}  
  
Merton: For a minute there, I thought that the moment Tommy left, the Syndicate showed up. *laughs* How ironic would that be?  
  
{The windows break and about five or six werewolves rush inside. Tina gets up and wolfs out, growling. Merton hides behind her.}  
  
Merton: What do we do? What we do?  
  
Tina: Out of the way, Dingle!  
  
{Tina picks up Merton and growls, throwing him to the side. One of the werewolves takes advantage of this distraction and claws Tina, ripping her sleeve and making a deep wound. Tina growls and hits them in the jaw, sending them flying back.}  
  
Tina: This is one of my best dresses!  
  
{Behind Tina, Merton gets up, brushing himself off. Another werewolf approaches Tina and grins, pulling out a gun. Tina ducks just as they shoot and Merton is hit in the neck with a dart. He grabs his neck before falling down. Tina gets back up and, just as the werewolf prepares to fire again, she kicks the gun out of his paws.}  
  
Alyson: Tina, get down!  
  
{Tina hesitates a moment before dropping to the floor. Alyson shouts a few words and the werewolves are blasted with light. They whimper and run off. The room is filled with a thin purple smoke. Tina gets up and coughs, waving the smoke out of her face.}  
  
Tina: Nice moves, witch. Don't care for the finale, though. *blows some smoke away*  
  
Alyson: I-It wasn't supposed to do that.  
  
{From the floor, Merton coughs and starts to get up. Alyson heads over and helps him to his feet.}  
  
Alyson: A-Are you okay?  
  
Merton: Considering I probably suffered a concussion, I'm feeling unusually peppy and cheerful.  
  
Alyson: That w-was sarcasm, right?  
  
Merton: *sigh* Yes, Alyson. It was sarcasm.  
  
Alyson: *turns to Tina* What w-was that thing th-they were trying to shoot y-you with?  
  
Tina: Probably a tranquilizer gun. It's easier to kidnap someone when they're unconscious.  
  
Merton: Well, I don't know about you guys, but all of this not helping is making me hungry. Who's up for pizza?  
  
Tina: Ooh!  
  
{Tina raises a paw. Alyson and Merton give her looks.}  
  
Tina: What? Just 'cause I'm a fugitive, I can't have pizza?  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lorelai and Friedrich are sleeping in a coffin together. Friedrich's arms are wrapped around Lorelai. After a moment, he gets up and puts his coat on, heading for the door. Lorelai turns over and looks at him sleepily, yawning and sitting up.}  
  
Lorelai: Where are you going, love? Not leaving to get cursed again, I hope.  
  
Friedrich: *grins* No, dear. I'm going out for a hunt. Would you like to come along?  
  
Lorelai: You know I'd love to, but I have some saved up.  
  
{She nods toward a cage where a scrawny and dirty looking woman is huddled in a corner.}  
  
Lorelai: I can share, if you'd like.  
  
Friedrich: *shakes his head* Not enough meat on that one. Besides, her blood isn't fresh.  
  
Lorelai: *chuckles* My little Freddy, out on the kill again. It's just like I'm one hundred again. Like I'm your new sire and you're spending your first nights playing with the tiny little humans.  
  
Friedrich: Lorelai, don't act like that. I'm not a child. For God's sake, I'm over two centuries old!  
  
Lorelai: Are you getting cranky?  
  
Friedrich: *sigh* Never acted like this with Terri . . .  
  
Lorelai: What was that?  
  
Friedrich: Never mind. I'll be back in a little while.  
  
{He quickly leaves the crypt.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Kitchen  
  
{An empty box of pizza lays on the table. Alyson, Tina, and Merton sit at random chairs around it.}  
  
Alyson: I-Is it just me, o-or did eating that whole pizza in s-such a short amount of time seem k-kinda unfulfilling?  
  
Tina: With ye' on that one.  
  
Merton: I dunno. It gives me an odd sense of accomplishment. It could very well be a record timing.  
  
Alyson: Sh-Shouldn't Tommy be b-back by now?  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Yeah. Maybe he had trouble finding Lori.  
  
Alyson: I-I'll call her.  
  
{Alyson gets up and heads for the phone.}  
  
Merton: Huh. Why didn't we just do that in the first place?  
  
{He shakes his head.}  
  
Merton: So, what now? *looks at Tina*  
  
Tina: What are you lookin' at me for?  
  
Merton: Oh yeah. Bad guy. Er-Girl. Would it be right to call you a girl? I mean, admittedly, you're a very formed woman, very shapely, and-  
  
Tina: Oh, wait! I'd love to listen to your incessant talking, but I think I hear something outside.  
  
Merton: What? But-  
  
Tina: *growls* Go. *thinks* Boy.  
  
Merton: Alright, alright . . .  
  
Scene: Driveway  
  
{Merton steps outside.}  
  
Merton: *mocking* Go check outside, Merton. Like I couldn't make a phone call . . . I'm just as useful as either of them.  
  
{He kicks a stone and then leans against the Hearse. After a moment, he shivers and wraps his coat around him tighter.}  
  
Merton: Chilly. *sigh* See, they throw me out into the cold! I'm not feeling the team vibe here.  
  
{There's an odd dripping noise and Merton furrows his brows, looking around. He looks beside his feet, where blood is dripping onto the ground.}  
  
Merton: What the-? Where's that coming from?  
  
{He raises his hand, which is now clawed, blood dripping from the fingernails. Merton yells out and turns to run for the door.}  
  
Merton: Guys, this is not good! Guys!  
  
{He yells out and doubles over in pain, falling to his knees.}  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Friedrich is headed toward the street when he suddenly hears screaming. He turns to find Lorelai running out of the crypt, chased down by vampires. Friedrich shifts to game face and growls, running forward. He manages to stake a few of them before he's knocked off his feet into the bushes and unconscious. On the street, Tommy is wolfed out, headed toward the lair with Lori. They see the commotion.}  
  
Lori: Those look like the guys that attacked us with Annie. I think they're attacking someone.  
  
Tommy: We goin' after 'em?  
  
Lori: I'm ready when you are.  
  
{Tommy nods and they both run to the fight. Lorelai is knocked down. Tommy rushes over, not noticing Friedrich's feet, which are sticking out of the bushes. He goes to help Lorelai up, but she turns over and kicks him, knocking him to the ground. She gets up, her game face on.}  
  
Tommy: Aw, man! Not you again! I thought we were saving a human here.  
  
Lorelai: You're not saving anyone, wolfy. Thanks for the distraction, though.  
  
{She smiles and runs out of sight. One of the vampires knocks Lori into the crypt, creaking the door down and causing her to fall inside.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lori gets back up, crushing herself off. She hears whimpering and helps the girl out of the cage.}  
  
Lori: You'd better get out of here before any of these vampires come back.  
  
{The girl nods and runs away. Lori heads back out of the crypt.}  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
Random Vampire: The traitor's gone.  
  
Another Vampire: No use now. The sun's almost up. C'mon.  
  
{The vampires rush off. Lori approaches Tommy, who's out of breath.}  
  
Tommy: I'd say that was a waste.  
  
Lori: I'd say you're right.  
  
Tommy: *shakes his head* Well let's get back to the lair. We've gotta figure out what the Syndicate's gonna do next.  
  
{Lori nods and they walk off screen. The camera pans over to the bushes. Friedrich's foot twitches and Friedrich stands up, leaves and branches clinging to him. He brushes them out of his hair and looks around at the empty graveyard.}  
  
Friedrich: Great. This is so typical of Lorelai. Might as well have 'unfaithful bitch' written on her forehead.  
  
{Someone suddenly grabs him from behind, putting a stake before his heart. He hisses, but stays still. The camera zooms out, revealing the person as a rather veiny-looking Merton.}  
  
Merton: Hello, Freddy.  
  
Friedrich: *furrows his brows* Merton? What are you doing?  
  
Merton: Relax, buddy. I know that you're a vampire again.  
  
Friedrich: Damn. Guess my game face sort of gave that away. So why aren't I dust now?  
  
Merton: I've got a plan for you. Up for it?  
  
{Merton grins, revealing fangs. A raises a bloody, clawed hand and grips Friedrich's neck with it. Friedrich chokes.}  
  
Merton: Good. Just so we're clear on that.  
  
{Merton chuckles and pulls Friedrich off screen.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The vampires stand huddled together, looking nervously. Evil Lisa stands before them angrily. She growls and wolfs out, tearing one of the vampire's heads off and turning them to dust. The other vampires look around nervously. Evil Lisa smiles.}  
  
Evil Lisa: New plan, boys and girls. Forget the traitor. She's of no use to us now. Right now, our top priority is to kill Pleasantville's local heroes. I know you'll fail at that like you have so many things, so I'm bringing in the real men.  
  
{She turns to her left, revealing the Syndicate. Her smile widens.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Soon enough, they'll be dead, and I'll be top wolf again.  
  
Scene: The Ked Residence, Front Door  
  
{There's a knock on the door. After a few moment's, the door is opened by a tired-looking Mr. Ked. The person at the door is revealed as Merton (still veiny).}  
  
Mr. Ked: *casual* Well hello there, Merton. *smiles* What brings you here this late? *pause* You look different. No wait, let me guess . . . You did something with your hair?  
  
Merton: Can't talk long. Have chaos and mayhem to attend to.  
  
{He hits Mr. Ked in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. Chuckling, Merton steps over him and into the house.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Kitchen  
  
{Tommy, Lori, Alyson, and Tina are seated at the table.}  
  
Lori: So what now?  
  
Tommy: I guess we just wait until the Syndicate attacks us. *pause* *looks around* Where's Merton?  
  
Tina: *pause* Oh yeah. I told Dingle to go outside. He probably went looking for you guys and got himself lost. *shrugs*  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Do I have to look for someone again?  
  
Voice: Aw, you shouldn't have.  
  
{They turn to see Friedrich standing in the doorway. Tina looks at the table, avoiding looking at Friedrich.}  
  
Tommy: Shouldn't have what?  
  
Friedrich: Went looking for me.  
  
Tommy: What? No, we were going to look for Merton.  
  
Friedrich: Oh. But you went looking for me before, right?  
  
{He receives blank stares.}  
  
Friedrich: *appalled* You mean you guys didn't look for me? You didn't even worry? *pause* *accusingly* You forgot about me!  
  
{They immediately stop having eye contact with Friedrich. Tommy rubs the back of his neck.}  
  
Tommy: Well we, uh . . .  
  
Friedrich: Pfft! You lot were so worried about rescuing your precious little psychopath that you just left me behind. Great. Just bloody great.  
  
{The doorbell suddenly rings and Tommy, Lori, and Alyson stand up simultaneously.}  
  
Tommy: *unwolfs* I'm gonna get that. Could be Merton.  
  
Lori: I'll help you.  
  
{They rush out of the room. There's an awkward silence as Alyson, Friedrich, and Tina avoid locking eyes and look around nervously.}  
  
Scene: Front Door  
  
{Tommy opens the door.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, where-Holy sh-*stops himself* *clears his throat* Hey, Lisa.  
  
{Lisa stands outside the door in her pajamas, covered in dirt and leaves sticking out of her hair. She pushes her way inside. After Tommy shuts the door, she turns to face them.}  
  
Lori: What happened to you?  
  
Lisa: What happened to me? *points to herself* Oh nothing, except that I spent the last half hour falling in ditches, trudging through sewage, and hiding in garbage cans!  
  
Tommy: Mosh pit?  
  
Lisa: Merton.  
  
Tommy: Merton was in a mosh pit?  
  
Lisa: No, there were no mosh pits!  
  
Tommy: Merton fell into ditched, trudged through sewage, and hid in garbage cans?  
  
Lori: Tommy, I think she means that she and Merton did all of those things while in a mosh pit.  
  
Lisa: *sigh* No! Merton was trying to kill me. He needed some serious clearing up on his face. *sits down in exhaustion* I thought he was over puberty already.  
  
Lori: Wait a minute, Merton's attacking people? But why?  
  
Lisa: Beats me. He didn't give me a reason.  
  
Tommy: So where is he now?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is walking down the street, seemingly having just left The Factory. Behind her, Merton appears, smiling.}  
  
Merton: Hey, Becky.  
  
{Becky turns around smiling.}  
  
Becky: Hey-*smile fades* Oh. It's you. What do you want, freaker?  
  
Merton: Just a little bonding time.  
  
{Merton smiles insanely, heading forward. Becky looks nervous and starts to back up slowly.}  
  
Becky: Wh-What's wrong with your face?  
  
{Merton chuckles and slaps her, slashing her across the face and knocking her unconscious. Friedrich steps out from behind a corner.}  
  
Friedrich: She out?  
  
Merton: Sure is. *licks the blood from his claws*  
  
Friedrich: Guess I should head back, then.  
  
{He picks up Becky, slinging her over his shoulder.}  
  
Merton: Have fun. Just-Gah!  
  
{Merton grabs his head in pain. Friedrich furrows his brows and stares at him. Merton doubles in pain.}  
  
Friedrich: *shrugs* Good luck with that.  
  
{He steps over Merton (who's curled up in pain on the ground) and walks away out of sight.}  
  
TBC 


	12. Split Personality Part Two

Split Personality (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton starts to crawl along the ground in pain.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Tommy, Lori, Lisa, Alyson and Tina are seated in the living room. The door flies open and Friedrich comes inside, Becky slung over his shoulder.}  
  
Lori: *stands up* What happened to her?  
  
Friedrich: I found your little demon friend attacking her, so I stepped in to the rescue. You know, good guy stuff and whatnot.  
  
Lisa: So Merton attacked Becky?  
  
Friedrich: It's not Merton. It's a rather veiny shape shifter, I'm sure of it.  
  
Tina: Wait a minute . . . It is Merton.  
  
Friedrich: What? No it's not.  
  
Tina: Yes, it is. I remember this stuff from the Syndicate . . . That dart that they used. It wasn't a sedative . . . It was a potion. I remember now! The potion turns people into demons, mostly just for causing chaos.  
  
Tommy: Why would the Syndicate turn Merton into a demon?  
  
Tina: I guess the Syndicate was trying to turn me into a demon and get me out of the way. Hitting Merton was unintentional.  
  
Alyson: D-Does it just w-wear off? The p-potion?  
  
Tina: *shrugs* As far as I know, unless we fix an antidote, the demon will take over . . . Not that I care about Dingle or anything.  
  
Tommy: So he'll be a demon forever?  
  
Scene: Bar  
  
{Various demons are playing poker, ordering drinks, and talking with each other. In a corner, Merton (now human looking) is lying on the floor, unconscious. He furrows his brows and wakes up, sitting up and looking around. His eyes widen and he stands up.}  
  
Merton: How did I get here? *pause* Where is here?  
  
{He makes his way forward, stepping up to the bar. He motions toward the bartender (a scaly green demon).}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, hi. I don't mean to be bothering you, but could you, uh, tell me where I am?  
  
{The bartender laughs.}  
  
Bartender: Funny, kid. What can I get ye'?  
  
Merton: Well, I didn't come here to drink-  
  
Voice: Get him a Bloody Mary. On me.  
  
{The bartender nods and leaves. Merton looks beside him to see who had spoken. Kylie (in full demon form) is sitting at the bar, a drink in hand.}  
  
Merton: I-I'm not here to drink, really.  
  
Kylie: Don't worry. It's on me. *giggles annoyingly*  
  
Merton: *pause* *furrows his brows* Kylie?  
  
Kylie: You know me?  
  
Merton: Er-Uh . . . Lucky guess?  
  
{Kylie giggles and tries not to spit out her drink.}  
  
Kylie: Well, aren't you gonna sit down?  
  
Merton: Oh. Of course. I mean, I come here all the time . . .  
  
{Merton looks around him and sits down uncomfortably. Kylie's tail wraps around his waist. He sits there awkwardly, avoiding looking at her. He looks down at a bowl of small bugs.}  
  
Merton: So, uh . . . Come here often?  
  
Kylie: Not much. My friend Lorelai never wants to hang out anymore. I tried finding Friedrich, but I think he's avoiding me.  
  
Merton: Yeah, heh. Vampires do that a lot.  
  
Kylie: How did you know they were vampires? *pause* You look familiar. Have we met before?  
  
Merton: Uh . . . *pause* Hey, the drinks are here!  
  
{The bartender hands Kylie and Merton some small red drinks.}  
  
Bartender: Two Bloody Marys.  
  
Kylie: Ooh! Yay!  
  
{The bartender heads out of sight. Merton reluctantly picks up his drink. Kylie watches him expectantly.}  
  
Merton: Bottom's up.  
  
{He takes a large gulp of the drink, but quickly spits it out.}  
  
Merton: Ugh! Jeez, what the hell is in that?  
  
Kylie: Blood. You know, it's a Bloody Mary.  
  
Merton: Blood!?  
  
Kylie: You . . . don't drink blood?  
  
Merton: No!  
  
Kylie: Well . . . doesn't it, like . . . taste good?  
  
{Merton pauses a moment, breathing deeply. He licks his lips, which are covered in blood from the drink. Furrowing his brows, he looks down at his drink.}  
  
Merton: Actually . . . Yeah.  
  
{He grins, drinking some more. Kylie giggles and looks over at the bartender.}  
  
Kylie: Keep them coming, Sam!  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Loud music is blasting. Tate (his shirt off) is concentrating on a punching bag. After a moment, he begins to punch it repeatedly, seeming angry at the bag. The door opens and Lori steps inside, starting to laugh. She turns off the music. Tate turns to look at her in surprise, and the bag hits him, pushing him to the ground. Quickly, he stands up and puts a shirt on.}  
  
Tate: Lori. Fancy seeing you here.  
  
Lori: What were you doing?  
  
Tate: What? *looks at the punching bag* Oh! This old thing. I was, uh . . . Exercising, believe it or not. What do you need?  
  
Lori: We-the gang, need your help. Merton's turning into a demon. Again.  
  
Tate: What? How?  
  
Lori: The Syndicate, those werewolf guys we told you about, tried to turn Tina into a demon, but they ended up getting Merton instead.  
  
Tate: Why didn't you tell me before now?  
  
Lori: Well, um . . . You aren't exactly . . . We didn't want to worry you. We thought we were handling it fine.  
  
Tate: *pause* You think I'm not capable of fighting off baddies anymore.  
  
Lori: No, that's not what we-  
  
Tate: I get it. You think that old Foreground's gone crazy and he can't take a little stress.  
  
Lori: *sigh* When you put it that way-  
  
Tate: Lori, I'm fine. I can take care of myself very well, thank you.  
  
Lori: Okay, Tate, you win. I believe you. Right now, we have to get an antidote for Merton.  
  
Tate: Lori, maybe the news didn't get to you, but the whole genius thing was a cover up story. I'm smart, but I don't have genius super powers.  
  
Lori: Yeah, but you are a warlock. It's magic.  
  
Tate: Can't use magic.  
  
Lori: Why not?  
  
Tate: Because if I do, it'll end up like the last times I used it, and I'll be Mr. Crazy again. I don't want to lose control.  
  
Lori: I thought you said you could take care of yourself.  
  
Tate: I can. That's why I'm going cold turkey on the magic and whatnot.  
  
Lori: *angry* Sounds like you're giving up. Don't you care about Merton?  
  
Tate: What are you angry for? I'm trying to protect you!  
  
Lori: Yeah, and you're doing a hell of a job. *sarcastic* I guess if he isn't cured, we'll have to kill Merton.  
  
Tate: Damn it, Annie! Can't you just-Ugh! You're hopeless!  
  
Lori: *pause* I'm not Annie.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Lori: You just called me Annie.  
  
Tate: What? No. I called you Lori.  
  
Lori: *shakes her head* No you didn't.  
  
Tate: Oh.  
  
Lori: *starts backing away* I'm gonna leave. I'll find some other way to help Merton.  
  
Tate: Lori, I didn't mean-  
  
Lori: Tate, just-Just don't worry about it. Have fun with Annie.  
  
{Lori turns and leaves. Tate sits down on his worn couch and sighs, putting his head in his hands. There's a short pause before he gets up, heading quickly to his large desk. He moves many magazines and pieces of food, revealing test tubes and tools. He picks up a book and starts leafing through it, stopping at a page and scanning it with his eyes.}  
  
Tate: There's your little potion, Merton. How do I fix it, though?  
  
{He furrows his brows in thought, then has a look of inspiration.}  
  
Tate: That's it! *laughs* Of course!  
  
{He sets the book down and puts his coat on, rushing out the door. Annie and Edward appear by the table.}  
  
Edward: *sad* He never called his friend Merton Edward. Why are you so important?  
  
Annie: *ignores him* I can't wait to see the turn out of this one.  
  
Scene: Demon Bar  
  
{Friedrich enters inside. He looks around a moment and sighs, going toward a drunk Merton, who is surrounded by a crowd of demons.}  
  
Demons: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!  
  
{Friedrich shoves his way violently through the crowd, pulling Merton away. The demons groan and continue with their business.}  
  
Merton: *mad* Hey! *pushes Friedrich away from him* What's the deal?  
  
Friedrich: The deal is, their onto you. The she-wolf figured out that it was really you.  
  
{Merton growls, his face demon-like again.}  
  
Merton: What!?  
  
{He shakes his head, his face becoming human again.}  
  
Merton: I mean, what?  
  
Friedrich: I said, they know it's you. They're trying to find a cure now.  
  
{Merton shakes his head, his face becoming demon-like again.}  
  
Merton: No matter. Let me get a few more drinks and I'll kill the lot. *laughs* Just keep learning all you can about the Chosen. If you know him, you know how to kill him.  
  
{Merton pats Friedrich on the back and heads back to the bar. Friedrich pauses a moment before sighing and leaving.}  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Tate has a cauldron set before him. He stirs it slowly, chanting in another language. The potion starts to bubble and change colors. Steam rises, as does Tate's voice. As he chants, his eyes start to glow bright blue. He concentrates hard, his chanting speeding up. The cauldron begins to glow, too and there's a flash of light, surrounding Tate. Tate's eyes widen in shock and he stops chanting, frozen in place. A strong wind starts up, shaking in the cauldron. Another light spreads out of the cauldron and surrounds the cemetery. After a moment, the light clears away, leaving Tate standing by a smoking cauldron, breathing deeply. This time, however, the grass hit by the light is dead, and all of the trees hit by the light are dead as well. Tate grins.}  
  
Tate: I did it.  
  
{He laughs before passing out.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Kitchen  
  
{Lori is sitting at the table alone, rubbing her temple. The door opens and Tommy steps inside.}  
  
Tommy: So . . . Where's the potion?  
  
Lori: *sigh* Tate's not making the potion, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Why not?  
  
{Tommy sits down across from her.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{The door bursts open and Tate comes inside, smiling.}  
  
Tate: I've got it! Guys?  
  
{He starts to look around the house, but stops by the kitchen when he hears voices.}  
  
Scene: Kitchen  
  
Lori: He says he can't do it because he doesn't want to go crazy again. I guess I got angry with him, but in a way . . . he's right. Every little thing triggers something in him, and he's like a different person altogether. I'm just . . . tired. Sick and tired of having to take care of him. He's like a child. If something slightly stressing comes along, he can't take it. He just breaks down.  
  
Scene: Outside Door  
  
{Tate listens outside the door.}  
  
Lori: *muffled* He's . . . *tries to think of a word* useless. I can't talk with him anymore without it turning into some kind of soap opera. *pause* I don't think he really knows the difference between fiction and reality anymore.  
  
{Tate's brows furrow and he steps back, looking hurt. Looking down at the potion in his hands, he sets the bottle down beside a lamp. He reaches toward the doorknob to the kitchen, but stops before getting there, putting his hand back down. He quickly scrolls down a note and sets it next to the bottle, leaving the house quietly. After a moment, the door upstairs opens and Alyson comes inside. She sees the bottle and furrows her brows, picking it up. The note falls in between the couch and the desk. Alyson doesn't notice it. She studies the potion for a moment, and then her eyes widen. She runs to the kitchen.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Tommy, Lori, Alyson, Friedrich, and Lisa are sitting in random chairs.}  
  
Tommy: So what is that again?  
  
Alyson: A-A potion. For Merton.  
  
Tommy: I know he's kinda weird as a demon, guys, but c'mon. His skin's gotta still be pretty soft.  
  
Lori: Not a lotion, Tommy. A potion. You know, like a magical soft drink?  
  
Tommy: Oh! That potion. The antidote?  
  
Alyson: *nods* The very s-same. A-All we need now is t-to find him.  
  
Lisa: How do we do that?  
  
Tommy: Easy. I'll just smell him out.  
  
Friedrich: Pfft. Good luck with that.  
  
Tommy: What? I like my plan.  
  
Lisa: I think Friedrich's hinting at something. Demon's don't smell quite the same as when they were humans.  
  
{Everyone stares at her.}  
  
Lisa: What? I used to be a demon, too, you know.  
  
Lori: So that plan's out. Any other ideas?  
  
Voice: I have one.  
  
{They turn to face Tina, who's standing in the doorway.}  
  
Tina: Does Dingle drink by any chance?  
  
Scene: Bar  
  
{Tina and Tommy head inside, both wolfed out. Lori, Lisa, and Alyson are all dressed in hooded cloaks.}  
  
Tina: So here's the plan, Dawkins. Baxter and Alyson are going to slip the potion into his drink. You, me, and Ked are going to stay here in case something goes wrong and they need backup.  
  
{Lori and Alyson head off screen.}  
  
Tommy: So what do we do in the meantime?  
  
Tina: Try to blend in.  
  
{Tina heads off screen. Tommy starts to follow her, but runs into a large demon. The demon growls and turns around.}  
  
Tommy: Heh, hi. Sorry about that. I was just-  
  
{The demon hits Tommy, flinging him back across the room. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares with open mouths and wide eyes. After a moment, they erupt into cheers and start to fight violently. Tina ducks a flying chair and rushes over to Tommy's side, growling.}  
  
Tina: This is how you blend in!?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
{She sighs and helps him to his feet. A few feet away, Lisa is trying to make her way out from a crowd of demons. By the bar, Merton is distracted by the fight. Alyson comes up from behind the bar and pours the potion into the drink. She and Lori both crawl away. Back in the middle of the room, Lisa is knocked down, her hood falling off. She yells out in pain as she falls awkwardly on her hand. The whole place stops and stares. The same large demon that had hit Tommy looks concerned and holds out a clawed hand.}  
  
Large Demon: Sorry, Lisa. Didn't see who it was. I mean, I figured with all your plans of taking over, you wouldn't be here, plus with the whole- *clears his throat* Sorry.  
  
{He helps her to her feet.}  
  
Lisa: What are you-Oh! I get it. You think I'm-I mean . . . Stop this fighting at once! I'm here on business, and I don't want to be disturbed.  
  
{There's a long, awkward silence.}  
  
Lisa: Please?  
  
{There's another pause and the demons shrug, resuming what they had been doing as if nothing had happened. She, Tommy, and Tina rush over to the bar, where Merton is lying unconscious on the floor. Lori and Alyson are standing nearby. Merton wakes up and holds his head.}  
  
Merton: What happened?  
  
Tommy: *helps him to his feet* You don't remember anything?  
  
Merton: I remember being in the driveway, and then . . . here. Did something happen?  
  
Lisa: Long story, bro.  
  
Merton: *worried* Did I go all evil again?  
  
Lisa: Oh yeah.  
  
{Lisa puts her arm around Merton's shoulder. They all start to leave.}  
  
Lisa: C'mon. Let's get out of her before my ego inflates anymore.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{In the kitchen, the sounds of Tommy and Merton's voices can be heard as Tommy tries to explain what had happened. In the living room, Lori sits down on the couch, sighing in exhaustion. She looks around the room aimlessly as she relaxes on the couch. On the floor, she notices Tate's note and furrows her brows, picking it up and unfolding it. She reads it silently to herself and her mouth falls open.}  
  
A/N: Well, could have been better. Detailed reviews would be much appreciated. :) 


	13. Mertiplicity Part One

Mertiplicity  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Stormy- The attacks don't really have an explanation. *shrugs* More loopholes, I suppose. And the idea was that he actually drank the potion, and was cured. This chapter will continue on some of the events, though, so you were right on the money there. ;) As for the purpose, it's up to the reader to interpret that. It might not have a purpose at all, depending on  
the perspective.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The camera focuses on a pair of worn sneakers as someone is running. The camera zooms out to reveal Lori running quickly, the note clutched tightly in her hand.}  
  
Scene: Gorge  
  
{A large roaring sound is heard and a motorcycle pulls up, skidding to a stop. Tate is seated atop it, looking at the gorge with a determined face.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori's pace quickens. After a moment, she stops by the gorge, breathing heavily. She sees Tate and runs toward him.}  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
Tate: *doesn't look at her* Didn't think you'd come. I wanted you to watch me.  
  
Lori: Tate, you don't want to do this. The last person who tried to jump this gorge died.  
  
{Tate grins and looks at her.}  
  
Tate: Scared?  
  
{He chuckles and starts up the motorcycle again.}  
  
Lori: Wait!  
  
{He takes off toward the gorge. Lori takes a step back. The motorcycle is soon flying over the gorge. Tate yells out, as if in victory. However, the motorcycle gets lower and lower, missing the other side and careening down. A large crash is heard. Lori slowly steps forward, creeping toward the edge. Before she gets there, however, Tate flies up out of the hole, his eyes glowing. He lands on the ground, brushing himself off and laughing.}  
  
Tate: Did you see the look on your face?  
  
{He stumbles for a moment, but regains his balance, holding his head.}  
  
Lori: Are you okay?  
  
{Lori runs up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. He pulls away from her and pushes her away.}  
  
Tate: Just needed a bit more energy than I expected. I'm fine.  
  
Lori: No, you're not. Why were you trying to jump the gorge?  
  
Tate: *shrugs* No reason. Just wanted a bit of rush. Bloody fun if you ever get to try it.  
  
Lori: I'm not going to. Tate, you could have killed yourself!  
  
Tate: I don't give a damn, Lori!  
  
{Lori looks taken aback.}  
  
Tate: Get the picture? I can take care of myself.  
  
{He starts to walk away, but Lori steps in front of him.}  
  
Tate: Out of the bloody way.  
  
{He pushes Lori away from him and walks away. Lori sighs and turns to watch him leave.}  
  
Scene: Demon Bar  
  
{Friedrich is standing on top of the bar. The demons are crowded around, watching him.}  
  
Friedrich: You might be asking yourself, "What does this crackpot have to offer?" Well, besides being able to kill you if you refuse, I have important information. *grins* You see, I know who the Chosen is. Anyone who wants to see his death, join me.  
  
{Lorelai hops onto the bar and grins. Friedrich puts his arm protectively around her waist.}  
  
Friedrich: Join us.  
  
{The demons mumble and start to go back to their business.}  
  
Random Demon: Yeah right. Tell your story to someone who cares.  
  
{Kylie jumps out of the crowd, giggling.}  
  
Friedrich: Oh bloody hell . . . Anyone besides her want to join us?  
  
{An attractive female demon steps out from the crowd.}  
  
Demon: Depends on what I get.  
  
{Friedrich grins.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate is hitting his punching bag. Annie appears.}  
  
Annie: What's wrong?  
  
Tate: Nothing's wrong, Annie. Go away.  
  
Annie: You're angry. I can tell. *pause* Is this an attempt at being more intimidating? Because you could get a change in clothes as well. The way you usually dress with that tie and everything just makes you look like a Catholic schoolboy.  
  
{Tate starts to hit faster, ignoring Annie. The door opens and Annie disappears. Lori steps inside. Tate turns to face her.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Tate: Get out of my bloody house. I sure as hell didn't invite you in.  
  
Lori: What's wrong?  
  
Tate: Nothing's wrong. Now leave.  
  
Lori: Is it something I did?  
  
Tate: My God, woman, is that all you do all day? Check to see how people are doing? It's sickening, really. Don't you have someone else to pester and baby?  
  
Lori: I just want to know what's wrong, Tate!  
  
Tate: I'm not a child! I don't need to be taken care of.  
  
Lori: *angry* You're acting so-so-  
  
Tate: *folds his arms* Like I used to?  
  
Lori: Yes.  
  
Tate: Oh, so that's the problem right there. *rolls his eyes*  
  
Lori: Are you trying to prove something? You don't have to act like you did before . . . before the accident.  
  
Tate: I don't have to? Is that it? I don't have to, Lori? This is who I am! I'm still the same person I was before I jumped through that portal.  
  
Lori: People change, Tate.  
  
Tate: Well maybe I don't want to! Maybe I don't want things to change! *sigh* Damn it, Lori, I want my life back! I'm sick and tired of being this weak, pathetic person who can't be trusted to be able to take care of himself!  
  
Lori: Well maybe that's the Tate Foreground I fell in love with.  
  
Tate: You know how sappy you sound right now?  
  
Lori: *angry* Could you stop the act for a second? I'm trying to be honest with you here, Tate! If you're trying to prove something to me, then I'm not impressed.  
  
Tate: I'm not trying to impress you, you twit. Did you listen to a word I said back there? Everything isn't about you. This is something I have to work out on my own, and I can't do that with you around.  
  
Lori: So now you want me to leave? For crying out loud! When will you stop being such an ass and make up your mind? You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me!  
  
Tate: I wouldn't be insane if it wasn't for you either! None of this would have happened!  
  
Lori: What are you trying to say?  
  
Tate: I'm saying that I can't be around you without a train wreck of problems!  
  
{Lori looks taken aback.}  
  
Tate: *sigh* You make me miserable, Lori! I went insane, I nearly died-I tried to commit suicide for you! None of this seems to meet your standards. I do everything I can to make you happy, and all that comes out of your damn mouth is more standards to set for me. I'm through with it! I'm through with trying to please you, because nothing is working!  
  
Lori: Tate, I-  
  
Tate: No! *covers his ears* Shut up! Just shut up! *puts his hands down* I don't want to hear what you have to say, because anything that'll come out of your mouth will just make things worse.  
  
Lori: I-I'm sorry.  
  
Tate: No, Lori. I don't think you are. Personally, I could care less. *pause* We're through.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tate: I said we're through! I can't take it anymore. There is no more me and you.  
  
{There's a short pause.}  
  
Tate: Now get the hell out of my house.  
  
Lori: Tate-  
  
Tate: Now!  
  
{Tate's eyes flash a deep shade of purple. Lori hesitates a moment before backing up and leaving.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{The female demon sits in the crypt with Friedrich and Lorelai.}  
  
Friedrich: Okay, Faye, here's the deal: You do your job, and I'll finish it. I'll pay you you one grand now, one grand after the job's done.  
  
Faye: Got it. The Chosen won't know what hit him.  
  
{She holds up a staff and chuckles.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Lori steps inside.}  
  
Lori: Merton?  
  
{A door opens and Alyson steps out. She smiles and heads down the stairs.}  
  
Alyson: Hey, Lori. What a-are you doing here?  
  
Lori: Tommy, Merton, and I were going to have a movie night. Sorta gang tradition.  
  
Alyson: O-Oh. M-Merton should be o-on his way back. I-I guess I w-wasn't invited. *shrugs* Guess horror m-movies a-aren't my thing. *laughs* Kinda ironic, huh?  
  
{She notices Lori's sad demeanor and looks concerned. She steps closer to Lori, putting a hand on her shoulder.}  
  
Alyson: What's wrong?  
  
Lori: *softly* Nothing.  
  
Alyson: D-Did Tommy or Merton h-hurt your feelings?  
  
Lori: *shakes her head* No, nothing like that.  
  
Alyson: Well, whatever h-happened, I-I've got some m-movies that'll cheer you up. *small smile* L-Lotsa romance. T-there's this k-kinda cute one, where t-this guy rides to R-Rome on a bike j-just to see his g-girlfriend, a-and they e-end up getting married.  
  
{Lori puts her hand to her mouth.}  
  
Alyson: Lori?  
  
{Lori suddenly breaks into tears. Alyson hugs her sympathetically.}  
  
Alyson: I-I'm sorry, Lori. I-I didn't mean t-to make you s-sad.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Merton are sitting at the bar.}  
  
Tommy: What time is it?  
  
Merton: *checks watch* Almost six.  
  
Tommy: Aw, man! We're gonna be late for movie night!  
  
Merton: You're right. I had Hellraiser 3 rented, too! I just hope Lori didn't start without us. I was hoping to see Pinhead skin that girl alive. *giggles childishly*  
  
Tommy: That's gross, dude. Why would you want to-  
  
Merton: It's after a sex scene.  
  
Tommy: *understanding* Oh . . . Guess we'd better head out, man. Merton: Wait.  
  
{Merton takes out a multicolored amulet and begins to rub it.}  
  
Tommy: What are you doing?  
  
Merton: Darn it! I should have known it was a dud.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: I got this off E-bay. It's supposed to turn back time. It was just a knock-off. *sigh* Let's go.  
  
{He throws it on the counter and they get up. As if on cue, the doors to The Factory are smashed open and Faye steps inside. Random teens inside scream and run out of The Factory in fear. Faye looks around and sees Tommy.}  
  
Merton: C'mon, Tommy! Wolf her up!  
  
Tommy: I can't, Merton! Not in front of everyone here!  
  
{Faye holds up her staff and shoots at Tommy. He screams and ducks, causing the beam of light to hit the bar. A chunk of the bar is gone and what's left is singed. More people in The Factory scream and start to run out. In the middle of the chaos, Merton is pulled into the crowd. Faye shoves some teens out of the way, getting closer to Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, lady, I don't know what you want, but you need to put that thing away before you hurt someone.  
  
{Faye holds out her hand and Tommy freezes in place, beginning to choke. A few feet away, Merton tries to make his way through the crowd and over to Tommy. He's suddenly pushed through the crowd and in front of Tommy just as Faye shoots. Merton is hit and flies across the room into the wall and knocked unconscious. Faye's concentration is thrown and Tommy is unfrozen.}  
  
Tommy: Merton! *growls and turns to Faye* You're gonna pay for that.  
  
Faye: What are you going to do?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Er-This!  
  
{Tommy looks around and sees the fake amulet on the bar. He picks it up and holds it out.}  
  
Tommy: This is the powerful amulet of . . . Pac Man! And it, uh . . . has the power to turn you to dust in an instant!  
  
{Faye takes a step back.}  
  
Faye: Very well then. You may have won this time, but you won't be so lucky the next time a demon attacks.  
  
{She stalks out. People soon begin to calm down and look around in confusion before starting to leave. Across the room, a teenager approaches an unconscious Merton. His head is bleeding from where he hit the wall. Soon, a small crowd of people are around him. The teen shakes him.}  
  
Teen: Are you okay? *looks around* Someone get some help.  
  
{A girl in the crowd nods and takes out a cell phone. Merton slowly starts to wake up. Tommy makes his way through the crowd.}  
  
Teen: Give him some room.  
  
Tommy: It's okay; I know him. I can get him some help.  
  
Teen: Are you sure?  
  
Tommy: Positive. I'm fast.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Lori is seated on the couch. Alyson is sitting beside her. Lisa is sitting in a chair across from them. Tina is leaning against the wall nearby, her arms folded.}  
  
Tina: Selfish bastard. Love sucks. Get over it.  
  
Alyson: Try to t-think of it p-positively. *small smile* I-I mean, now you w-won't have t-to take c-care of him.  
  
Lori: I guess he was right. You'd have to be insane to love me.  
  
Alyson: That's n-not true, Lori! H-He's the one w-with the issues. I-I'm sure he didn't mean it.  
  
{Lisa gets up and heads toward the door.}  
  
Alyson: Where are you going?  
  
Lisa: Out.  
  
{She leaves. Lori gets up.}  
  
Lori: I-I'd better go too.  
  
Alyson: You sure?  
  
{Lori nods and leaves. Alyson sighs and looks over at Tina.}  
  
Tina: What are you lookin' at?  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{The place seems to be closed down since the incident before. No one is inside. Suddenly, in the corner where Merton was, another Merton appears, dirty and unclothed. The door opens and Lori steps inside.}  
  
Lori: Hello? *looks around and furrows her brows* What happened here? *pause* Merton?  
  
{She runs over and her mouth falls open. Hesitantly, she puts her hand on his shoulder to wake him up. He wakes up with a start and Lori jumps, falling down. Merton #2 sits up on the balls of his feet, looking around hurriedly and sniffing the air. His eyes rest on Lori and he furrows his brows, cocking his head.}  
  
Merton #2: You saved me . . .  
  
Lori: Uh . . . *nods*  
  
Merton #2: W-Who are you?  
  
Lori: It's me, Lori.  
  
Merton #2: *looks around some more* Who am I?  
  
{Lori gets up and Merton #2 gasps and backs into the corner, hugging his knees.}  
  
Lori: It's okay, Merton. I'm going to find out what happened to you.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Merton #1 is on the couch, unconscious. Tommy, Alyson, and Tina are in the room.}  
  
Alyson: Why didn't y-you bring him t-to a hospital?  
  
Tommy: I told you, I don't know what that staff thingy did. What am I supposed to tell them? *pause* And Lori cried? I mean, this was really Lori?  
  
Alyson: L-Let's stay focused h-here.  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah. Well, can't you guys look it up or somethin'?  
  
Tina: Beats me.  
  
Alyson: I-I'm a magic newbie, heh.  
  
Tommy: I guess we're going to a magic expert.  
  
Scene: Dawkins' Residence, Living Room  
  
{Tommy and Alyson are sitting on the couch next to Dean, who's sitting in his usual chair.}  
  
Dean: A staff, eh? Well, looks like your role-playing villain would be a demon sorceress.  
  
Tommy: A demon sorceress? The staff was magical?  
  
Dean: Yeah. Could do any number of things. Probably some sort of spell to disorient.  
  
Tommy: How do we figure out what it did?  
  
Dean: Maybe ask your friend who was hit.  
  
Tommy: Huh. Never thought of that. Thanks, Dean.  
  
Dean: Any time, little bro. *laughs at the screen* Daphne, you go girl! *munches on popcorn* *pause* Hey, by the way, I never see you around anymore.  
  
Tommy: Well, I meant to-  
  
Dean: Sh! They're about to find out who the phantom pirate is!  
  
Scene: Merton #1's POV  
  
{Merton #1 wakes up, finding himself on the couch in the lair. He sits up and looks around, getting up. He's about to reach the door when Tina grabs him by the elbow.}  
  
Tina: Look, Dingle, Tommy told me to make sure you stay here 'til he gets back.  
  
Merton #1: Let go of me.  
  
Tina: No. *growls*  
  
Merton #1: I told you to let go of me!  
  
{He grabs Tina by the arm and throws her across the room. She hits the table and is knocked unconscious. Merton #1 heads out the door.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The door bursts open and Lisa rushes inside angrily. Tate stands up.}  
  
Tate: What the bloody hell are you doing?  
  
Lisa: How dare you hurt her like that?  
  
Tate: What? Who?  
  
Lisa: Lori, you asshole!  
  
Tate: Strong words. Care to show me what you've got, shorty?  
  
{Lisa walks up to him and hits him in the jaw. He yells out in pain.}  
  
Tate: Hey! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!  
  
Lisa: You think Lori was ready for what you said to her? She came to us crying! You may be a heartless bastard, but she has feelings. If you don't love her anymore, then just try to be less of an ass about it.  
  
Tate: I do still love her, so don't shove your nose in where it doesn't belong, you wanker!  
  
Lisa: You . . . You still love her?  
  
Tate: *sigh* It's better this way.  
  
Lisa: Better? How could it possibly be better? She loves you, Tate.  
  
Tate: I don't want her to be hurt.  
  
Lisa: *pause* You try to not hurt her by breaking up with her?  
  
Tate: Yes. If I hadn't of done it, things would be worse.  
  
Lisa: Worse how? Worse for you? After all, you said she made you miserable.  
  
Tate: I'm not going to be here tomorrow.  
  
Lisa: *pause* What?  
  
Tate: I'm going away.  
  
Lisa: Why?  
  
Tate: Lori said it herself. I'm not quite sure what the line is between fiction and reality anymore. Everything's muddled up and I can't see things straight. My grandparents are sending me to a clinic. I can't guarantee I'll come back here.  
  
Lisa: *pause* I'm sorry, Tate. I didn't know.  
  
Tate: *shakes his head* If Lori knew, things would be so much worse. She'd be crying and moping all over me. I don't need that right now. *sigh* I need help, and as much as I hate to admit it, she can't give that to me. It's better I go with her hating me.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lisa is walking back home. Suddenly, a third Merton runs out, unclothed as well. Lisa yells out and covers her eyes.}  
  
Lisa: Jeez, Merton, do you have to do that in public? I thought that whole Gothic nudist colony plan was just a phase.  
  
Merton #3: *smells the air* *smiles* Girl!  
  
Lisa: Uh . . . Yeah.  
  
Merton #3: Pretty!  
  
Lisa: You okay?  
  
Merton #3: You okay?  
  
Lisa: Huh?  
  
Merton #3: Huh?  
  
Lisa: Stop it!  
  
Merton #3: Stop it!  
  
Lisa: I'm warning you!  
  
Merton #3: I'm warning you!  
  
Lisa: You stupid son of a-  
  
Voice: What the hell?  
  
{Lisa turns to see Merton #1 standing there in a black duster. She looks back and forth between the two Mertons.}  
  
Merton #3: You stupid son of a-  
  
{He smiles stupidly.}  
  
Lisa: Did I miss something? Who's the real Merton?  
  
Merton #1: I'm not sure who I am, but that guy sure as hell isn't me.  
  
Merton #3: Whee! *does a summersault*  
  
Lisa: I think we need some help.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	14. Mertiplicity Part Two

Mertiplicity (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
Friedrich: What do you mean, you didn't do it?  
  
Faye: Someone got in the way.  
  
Friedrich: You split someone else?  
  
Faye: Yes.  
  
Friedrich: You know how to fix that? You try again! Bollocks, you're stupid. Sometimes I wonder if Lorelai and I are the only smart ones here. Who did you hit if it wasn't the Chosen?  
  
Faye: I don't know. Some Goth kid that was nearby.  
  
Friedrich: *pause* Merton. *laughs* Even better! The patronus legio! Now that he's split, he can't survive without his other sides. I just kill the weak one, and the Chosen has no one to protect him. It'll be easy.  
  
{He begins to stalk out when Faye clears her throat, holding out her hand.}  
  
Faye: Where's the rest of the cash, K'Heshma?  
  
Friedrich: Right. You'll get your reward.  
  
{He nods at Lorelai and leaves. Lorelai laughs and lunges on Faye. Faye screams as she's attacked.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tina is standing there angrily. Tommy and Alyson are nearby.}  
  
Alyson: Y-You lost him?  
  
Tommy: How could you lose him?  
  
Tina: I told you already. He knocked me out and took off.  
  
Tommy: This is Merton we're talking about here, right?  
  
Alyson: M-Maybe it was t-the staff.  
  
Tommy: What, like to make him some sort of evil slave guy?  
  
Tina: I don't think so. He was just really pissed off about something.  
  
Alyson: W-We should find him before s-someone gets hurt.  
  
Tommy: I think I can sniff him out.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is walking down the street, some groceries in hand. About five or six men suddenly surround him. A blonde man steps forward.}  
  
Blonde Man: Tate Foreground.  
  
Tate: Captain Eighties.  
  
Random Gang Member: He's makin' fun of you, Jet!  
  
Jet: You're lucky we haven't gutted you yet. Where's the money?  
  
Tate: You mean the money I owe you from that bet?  
  
Jet: No, the money for my dry cleaning. Yeah, the bet money!  
  
Tate: Go on. I'm intimidated. Really.  
  
Jet: Just hand over the cash, Foreground!  
  
Tate: Look, not that I'm an untrustworthy person, but I don't have the money now. I don't even have a job. The money for these groceries was the last of my savings.  
  
Jet: Oh, that's right. You can't get a job when you're in the nuthouse. Did they have to put you in a big padded room so that you wouldn't gnaw your leg off?  
  
Tate: *eyes flash violet* You have no idea what I went through.  
  
Jet: Ooh, does the insane guy have his feelings hurt now?  
  
Tate: Shut up, Jet.  
  
Jet: Maybe instead of the cash I can make a trade. Maybe your chick? I hear Baxter's pretty fast.  
  
Tate: You shut your gob, you wanker! Leave her out of this!  
  
Jet: I don't know. I think she'd be better stuffed and mounted. Make a nice trophy piece, and you wouldn't have to hear her annoying voice.  
  
{Tate's eyes flash deep violet, and fade into red. He drops the groceries angrily.}  
  
Jet: Wanna fight, Foreground? Tell ye' what: I'll be nice and gentle with her after a kick your ass. Boys?  
  
{The gang starts to close in. Tate holds out his hands and a red light surrounds him and Jet. The gang members try to get through the barrier, but when their hands touch the light, their skin erupts in flame. They scream and start to put out the fires. A ring of flame appears inside the barrier, inching closer to Tate and Jet. Jet suddenly looks afraid. Tate's eyes are still glowing bright red. He begins gliding slowly toward Jet.}  
  
Tate: I warned you, Jet. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. When I start using magic, it's like a drug to me. I see things from a bit of a different perspective. When I'm using magic, I have this strong craving to finish things that may not have even started. I hate pain and suffering. It's always following me around, spreading like a contagious disease and infecting those around me. It happened to Lori.  
  
Jet: Look, man, I'm sorry! You don't have to do this!  
  
{Tate grins sadistically and stops, holding out his hand and forming a red orb of light.}  
  
Tate: What can I say? I'm infectious.  
  
{The light shoots out and hits Jet. He screams in agony as he bursts into flame. The ring of fire grows larger and Tate puts his hand down. After a moment, he stops levitating and his eyes return to normal. The barrier disappears. The gang members run away in terror. Tate stands in shock with his mouth open, staring at the charred body in front of him. He looks at his hands and staggers back and few steps before passing out.}  
  
Scene: Abandoned Building  
  
{Lisa is standing there with Merton #1 and #3.}  
  
Lisa: Okay, we'll find one of the others for help. *thinks* Alyson knows some magic, but she's kinda bad . . . Ooh! Maybe Tina might know something. She's kinda evil and paranormally knowledgeable. But she doesn't technically live at the lair, and I wouldn't know where to find her . . .  
  
Merton #1: Look, kid, we don't need help. We just need to kick this imposter's a-  
  
{Merton #1 is grabbed from behind by Lori. She puts him in a headlock.}  
  
Lori: Okay, who are you and why do you look like Merton?  
  
Lisa: Lori, it's okay! That's the real Merton!  
  
Lori: What? *let's Merton #1 go* But the real Merton's with me.  
  
{Merton #2 (now clothed) crawls out from behind a tree, running to safety behind Lori. The three Mertons look at each other with widened eyes. Merton #3 giggles.}  
  
Lisa: There's three of them now!? *sigh* How many Mertons are out there?  
  
{Tommy, Alyson, and Tina run inside. They stop in their tracks as they see the situation.}  
  
Tommy: Hey! There's three Mertons!  
  
Tina: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
Tommy: That is awesome!  
  
Alyson: S-shouldn't we be f-focusing on a-a solution here?  
  
Lori: Solution?  
  
Lisa: Do you know what happened?  
  
Tommy: Some demon tried to attack me at The Factory, and Merton got zapped by her stick . . . thingy . . .  
  
Alyson: A-a staff.  
  
Tina: Still doesn't explain why there's three of him. Why would anyone want to make clones of Dingle anyway? It's bad enough with one of him.  
  
Alyson: Maybe h-he was split.  
  
Lisa: Split?  
  
Alyson: *nods* M-Maybe the demon sp-split him into t-three sides.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Of course! They must be planning for slave labor in some foreign country! *smacks forehead* It's so obvious!  
  
{Tina smacks Tommy hard across the head.}  
  
Tommy: Ow!  
  
Tina: To think I was once obsessed with you. Merton was split into three different sides of him. Anger, *looks at Merton #1* fear, *looks at Merton #2, who's still hiding behind Lori* and . . . *looks at Merton #3, who's licking his fingers and watching everyone curiously* stupidity, I guess.  
  
Tommy: So who's the real Merton?  
  
Tina: *sigh* They're the same guy, Tommy!  
  
Lisa: Why did the demon split him, though?  
  
Alyson: Well, if one o-of his sides d-dies, then a-all of h-him dies. They j-just have to kill his w-weak side.  
  
Lisa: Let me guess: They were after him because he's the patronus legio?  
  
Alyson: Bingo.  
  
Merton #1: This is bullshit.  
  
{He turns to leave when the door is kicked open and Friedrich comes inside in full demon form. He picks up Merton #1 by the neck.}  
  
Tommy: Dude, what are you doing?  
  
Friedrich: Living every demon's dream.  
  
{Lisa tries to attack him, but he hits her hard. She hits the wall and is knocked unconscious. Merton #1 takes advantage of his distraction and kicks him in the gut, causing him to let go and giving him a chance to run away. Friedrich hisses and starts to go after him. Lori gets in a fighting stance, but he knocks her aside easily. Alyson (who's standing in front of Tommy) starts to back away nervously at Friedrich gets closer. He grins.}  
  
Friedrich: Just sit tight. I'll be done soon, and we can have a big party.  
  
{He picks her up by the waist and sets her inside an empty crate, shutting the top and putting some heavy crates above it. She can be heard pounding from the inside. Friedrich turns around and begins to go toward Merton #3. Tommy steps in front of him, wolfing out and growling.}  
  
Tommy: You had something to do with this, didn't you?  
  
Friedrich: I may have hired a demon or two to get the job done.  
  
Tommy: You just wanted to get close to us so you could kill Merton!  
  
Friedrich: *scoffs* Hardly. I could care less about the patronus legio. I was after the Chosen.  
  
Tommy: *furrows brows* *laughs* C'mon, man; Merton isn't the Chosen.  
  
Friedrich: *sigh* God, I can't believe everyone's afraid of such a witless wanker! It's you, mate.  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Friedrich: You're the Chosen. Now can we please get this over with?  
  
{Friedrich snarls and slashes at Tommy, scratching his arm. Tommy grabs his arm and looks at Friedrich in shock.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man! That was one of my favorite shirts!  
  
{Friedrich crouches down a tries to trip Tommy, but Tommy's eyes widen and he jumps. Friedrich's tail lashes out and grabs Tommy's feet instead, causing him to fall to the ground with a crack. Friedrich gets up and laughs, heading closer. Tommy looks around him quickly, then grabs a broken pipe, shoving it at Friedrich. Friedrich's eyes widen and he looks down to see the pipe sticking through his stomach and out his back.}  
  
Friedrich: *looks at the blood on his hands* Bloody hell.  
  
{He takes the pipe out slowly. After a moment, he growls and takes out a knife, trying to stab Tommy. Tommy grabs his wrist, taking the knife away and aiming at Friedrich. The demon tries to dodge him, but his wrist is still held tightly.}  
  
Tommy: It doesn't have to be this way, Friedrich! You can still be good!  
  
Friedrich: Bite me.  
  
{He lunges at Tommy and Tommy swings the knife forward aimlessly in defense. Friedrich screams and steps back. It takes him a moment to realize that his forearm has been cut completely off.}  
  
Friedrich: Damn.  
  
{He holds out his good hand and forms a ball of flame, aiming at Tommy. Tommy ducks and the flame goes through a pillar and a wall, shattering them.}  
  
Tommy: Jeez, don't you ever die?  
  
{The building starts to fall apart. Lori rushes over and grabs Tommy, pulling him away.}  
  
Lori: We've got to get out of here before this whole place goes down!  
  
{They get out of the building, where Tina, Lisa, and all three Mertons are waiting. Just as they get out, the building collapses.}  
  
Lisa: You guys made it!  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Heh, guess we did.  
  
Lisa: *looks around* Where's Alyson?  
  
{Tommy and Lori look solemnly at the ground.}  
  
Scene: Building, Later  
  
{There's a crunching sound and Friedrich bursts out of the rubble angrily. Looking around, he sees his hand lying nearby. Laughing insanely, he crawls his way over and grabs it. He notices a smashed crate nearby, where an bloody Alyson is laying. He crawls over quickly, putting her in his lap.}  
  
Fredrich: Alyson? Alyson, you . . . you were supposed to wait for me! *growls* This is all Tommy's fault!  
  
{He stops suddenly and looks shocked, placing his ear to her chest. He moves away and grins.}  
  
Friedrich: A heartbeat! *pause* But she won't survive this . . . She can't, she-Unless . . .  
  
{He brushes her hair away from her neck and grins, his face shifting to it's vampire form.}  
  
Friedrich: Don't worry, love. We'll be reunited again.  
  
{He swoops down on her neck.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Everything that happened was kinda sudden. I was the Chosen, Alyson was dead, and Friedrich was dust. We did manage to get Merton back to normal though. I guess everything else just needed some time to sink in for us.  
  
Scene: Lori's Bedroom  
  
{Lori is asleep. The window opens and Tate steps inside quietly. Annie appears beside him.}  
  
Annie: You want her, Tate? *steps closer* Take her.  
  
{Tate holds up a knife in his trembling hand, stepping closer to her. He gulps. Annie whispers in his ear.}  
  
Annie: Do it.  
  
{He starts to bring the knife to her heart. Before he gets there, he moves the knife in another direction and instead cuts off a large chunk of Lori's hair. Annie is no longer in sight. Tate gathers up the hair and holds it close to him, slipping back out the window.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's Bedroom  
  
{Lisa is lying in bed, looking at a picture of Alyson. She begins to cry, holding the picture close. Turning out the light, she turns over and lays there, sobbing.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Next Day  
  
{Tommy, Merton, and Tina are moving Alyson's things out. Lisa sits on the couch glumly.}  
  
Scene: Junk Yard  
  
{Lori (wearing a hooded jacket) is heading through the junkyard. She makes it to Tate's pad and takes a deep breath, knocking on the door.}  
  
Lori: Tate? Can we talk? *pause* Tate?  
  
{She opens the door to find the place empty save for a few small things left behind. She looks around with worry, her mouth falling open.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Scene: Bus Station  
  
{Tate sits on a bench alone, holding the hair in his hands and staring at it. He starts to cry, but quickly wipes the tears away. A bus stops and he grabs his bags, getting onto it. More people head inside. After a moment, the doors close and the bus drives out of sight.}  
  
A/N: I know, this was too short, quick-paced, and shoddy, but I would appreciate detailed reviews nonetheless. *hint hint* 


	15. Destiny Blows

Destiny Blows  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Stormy- Not a problem. You aren't obligated to review (Though I do encourage it.). Friedrich isn't technically going solo, but he is drifting  
apart from Lorelai. It was foreshadowed a bit in earlier chapters that Friedrich wasn't entirely happy with her (He felt he was being treated like  
a baby; she ran away when those other vampires attacked). Another foreshadow was Friedrich's past involving Madison. He still cared for her, and Alyson was the next best thing. And the Chosen? That's going to be one  
of the main focuses of this chapter. :) Thanks for the review!  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Merton is sitting on the couch, poring over many old-looking books. There's a knock on the door.}  
  
Merton: Come in. *pause* Unless you're a vampire, in which case I'm thoroughly uninviting you. *pause* But it's day, so I guess that's unlikely.  
  
{Tommy steps inside.}  
  
Tommy: No vampires. Just me.  
  
Merton: Oh, good. I thought I'd made a horror movie mistake there, heh heh.  
  
Tommy: So how did your visit with Lisa go?  
  
Merton: Well, she made out a few words between sobs. I think she's coping. Did you see Lori?  
  
Tommy: I was gonna stop by her place later actually. I haven't heard from her in awhile. *sits down next to Merton* So what are you doing?  
  
Merton: Reading up on the Chosen. I think I'm getting a lead as to who it is.  
  
Tommy: You don't need to-  
  
Merton: Just hear me out. I have this theory that-  
  
Tommy: It's me.  
  
Merton: *pause* I was wrong. How do you know it's you?  
  
Tommy: Well, Friedrich told me before, you know, we dusted him.  
  
Merton: And you believe him?  
  
Tommy: He is a demon.  
  
Merton: And when were you planning on telling me this?  
  
Tommy: I needed time to think it all over. I mean, it's a lot to take in.  
  
Merton: A big burden it may be, but that's no excuse. I'm supposed to be your guardian. You have to tell me these things!  
  
Tommy: Dude, it's not like it's a big deal. I mean, I'm fine. I don't need protection. *pause* I think. I don't really know much about what I am exactly.  
  
Merton: Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out. These books here are actually journals that our little *air quotes* "Fighter" friends wrote. Apparently this organization has been together for centuries. They were preparing for you for a long time. Unfortunately, so has the Order of Hades.  
  
Tommy: Why me, though? I mean, all of us fight evil together.  
  
Merton: It's not just that, though. Something about you is different. Something isn't quite normal, which is why you have to save the world and not, say, Lori, for instance. It's the same thing that makes me different.  
  
Tommy: What, being the president of the Gothic Fantasy Guild?  
  
Merton: No, being the patronus legio.  
  
Tommy: Oh. So basically, I'm like some sort of superhero?  
  
Merton: To put it simply, yeah.  
  
Tommy: Huh. You know, I thought this information might be a little more shocking to me.  
  
Merton: Yeah, that was a little anticlimactic.  
  
{There's a long, awkward silence.}  
  
Tommy: I'm gonna head over to Lori's.  
  
Merton: Good idea.  
  
Scene: Lori's House  
  
{Lori is crying into Tommy's shoulder. Pillows surround them, along with cartons of ice cream. A soap opera is on television.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I know it's hard, but-  
  
Lori: He left, Tommy! He didn't even say goodbye!  
  
Tommy: *pause* If it'll make you feel better, I like your new hairstyle. You know, short and red again.  
  
Lori: I don't care about that! I want Tate back!  
  
{Tommy sits there awkwardly. Lori sniffles and starts to calm down.}  
  
Lori: He's probably having the time of his life right now . . .  
  
Scene: Dusty Road  
  
{A young woman is running in panic, looking behind her every so often. She trips over a rock and falls to the ground, but quickly gets to her hands and knees and starts to crawl. A demon hisses and jumps out.}  
  
Woman: *in tears* Please . . . please don't hurt me . . .  
  
{The demon laughs and starts to go forward. His eyes widen as a blue light surrounds him and he's lifted into the air. He snarls and scrapes at the barrier.}  
  
Voice: Aw, I'm touched, really.  
  
{Tate steps out, his hands glowing blue. He looks at the woman, who's crying hysterically.}  
  
Tate: Oh for God's sake, shut your gob and suck it in.  
  
{The woman gasps and gets up, running away sobbing.}  
  
Tate: *rolls eyes* Women.  
  
{He turns to face the demon, who snarls and seems to fog up the blue shield.}  
  
Tate: Boo.  
  
{The demon looks confused. Tate holds up a glowing hand and blows. A blue mist shoots out and enters the barrier, covering the demon. Within seconds, the demon bursts into flame and disappears. Tate smirks.}  
  
Tate: You should know not to hit a lady.  
  
{His eyes widen and he gasps, looking down. The end of a bloody sword is sticking out of his stomach.}  
  
Tate: Damn.  
  
{The sword is removed and he winces, starting to fall back. A woman with red hair catches him.}  
  
Woman: It's over, Tate. You can come back on your own will, or you'll be forced to.  
  
{Tate laughs and holds up his hand, blasting the woman back with light. She flies back about seven feet and lands on the ground hard. Tate staggers a moment before regaining balance. His puts his hand to his nose, realizing it's bleeding.}  
  
Woman: Look at yourself. Can't you see what you're doing?  
  
Tate: I'll find help.  
  
{A blue light starts to surround him.}  
  
Tate: But it won't be from you, Grace.  
  
{The light engulfs him. Grace runs over and tries to grab him, instead pulling a pouch off of his belt. Tate kicks her away and disappears in the light.}  
  
Grace: Damn it!  
  
{She furrows her brows and feels the pouch. Opening it up, she takes out a cracked picture of Lori. Also inside the pouch is part of Lori's hair. After a moment, Grace smiles and stands up.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is poring over the books, his brows furrowed. The door opens and Lisa steps inside.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, Merton.  
  
Merton: *jumps* Gah! Jeez, you can warn me before you do that!  
  
Lisa: Sorry, I just . . . Sorry. My dad's at work right now, and I sorta felt . . . lonely.  
  
{Merton has gone back to reading his books. He shakes his head and looks up.}  
  
Merton: What was that?  
  
Lisa: *shakes her head* Never mind. Can I hang here for a bit?  
  
Merton: *not looking up from the book* Sure . . .  
  
Lisa: What's wrong?  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Lisa: You look worried about something.  
  
Merton: *shakes head* Not worried. More puzzled.  
  
Lisa: Why?  
  
{Lisa takes a seat beside Merton. Merton turns to face her.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, Tommy told me today that he was the Chosen.  
  
Lisa: But that's good news. *small smile* Right?  
  
Merton: Well, yes, it's very good news, but it just doesn't connect . . .  
  
Lisa: How's that?  
  
Merton: If the Fighters and the Order of Hades have known about the Chosen for centuries, then why now? Why did they wait until this particular moment to take action? I mean, the Order could have killed him when he was at his weakest point.  
  
Lisa: Maybe he isn't the Chosen.  
  
Merton: Beg pardon?  
  
Lisa: How would he know if he was the Chosen? Wouldn't those Fighter guys tell him? I mean, they told you about being the patronus legio.  
  
Merton: See what I mean? It doesn't make sense! If he were the Chosen, I think he'd get some sort of special powers like I did. I mean, he's just same old Tommy.  
  
Lisa: Then I guess it's not him.  
  
{Merton turns the page in the book. His eyes widen as he reads.}  
  
Merton: Lisa, we've gotta go.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy and Lori are walking together. Lori's eyes are red from crying, but she seems calmer.}  
  
Lori: I feel like an idiot. I mean, I should have just left him alone . . . He didn't love me.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lori. Things will look up. I mean, it didn't take you long to get over me.  
  
Lori: Yeah, but Tate is different.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Oh . . .  
  
{Lori sees Tommy's expression and stops, turning to face him.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, I don't mean it that way. I mean, I cared about you, it's just . . . We kinda didn't work.  
  
Tommy: I guess your thing with Tate worked out better.  
  
Lori: *furrows her brows* What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Tommy: Nothing. It just seems like he isn't really the good guy here.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tommy: Think about it. I mean, when we met him, he was a complete jerk. You didn't start to really care about him until after he went insane.  
  
Lori: Tommy, I wasn't with him because I felt sorry for him!  
  
Tommy: I'm not saying that.  
  
Lori: Then what are you saying?  
  
Tommy: I'm saying that that wasn't Tate. He's not the same guy. You wouldn't have been sucking face with him before if he was still making robot girlfriends and hunting vampires.  
  
Lori: Demon.  
  
Tommy: I don't think he's a demon, just-  
  
Lori: No. Demon!  
  
{She turns Tommy around just in time for him to dodge a demon who swings at him. He wolfs out and hits the demon in the jaw.}  
  
Demon: The Order is coming for you, Chosen.  
  
Lori: *to Tommy* You're the Chosen?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I meant to tell you, but-*dodges a kick* I figured now wasn't the time.  
  
{He kicks the demon in a tree. He turns to face Lori, who slaps him.}  
  
Tommy: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Lori: For what you said about Tate, for one, but mostly for not telling me.  
  
Tommy: Look, Merton's the only other person who I've told since Alyson died. It's a lot to take in, and-  
  
{The demon grabs onto his shoulder, cutting him with his claws. As soon as he does that, a bright light seems to electrocute Tommy. Tommy furrows his brows, cocking his head. The demon picks him up, throwing him into a wall. A large hole is broken into the wall and Tommy is covered in debris. The demon chuckles. Suddenly, Lori kicks him from behind, sending him into a car and knocking him unconscious. Lori rushes to the debris, staring with furrowed brows. Tommy's paw suddenly bursts out of the rubble, his claws seemingly three times as long. Lori jumps in surprise, her mouth falling open. Tommy slowly makes his way out of the rubble. His eyes are now glowing a bright green. He casually steps out of the rubble and onto the sidewalk, brushing himself off.}  
  
Lori: T-Tommy?  
  
{Tommy's head snaps up and Lori jumps. He smiles.}  
  
Tommy: I'm alive! *pause* *looks down at himself* I'm alive! I came back . . .  
  
Lori: Tommy, what did that demon do to you?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Demon? *looks around* Oh! I guess that's how I ended up there . . . Apparently he put me through a wall.  
  
Lori: No, I mean, with the light . . .  
  
Tommy: Oh wait! I know this one! *thinks for a moment* Damn! I've been out so long I've forgotten. I know that had some sort of meaning . . .  
  
Lori: What are you talking about?  
  
Voice: It's not Tommy!  
  
{They both turn to face Merton and Lisa, who are running toward them. They stop beside them, panting for air. Merton has the book in hand.}  
  
Lori: Then who is it?  
  
Merton: It's the Chosen.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Merton: I figured it out with this journal. The Chosen isn't a human being. It's a spirit, sorta. He was created by the Fighters long ago, but in order to do his duty, he needs a vessel.  
  
Lori: Vessel?  
  
Merton: A host. A human to store himself in. He had another vessel a long time ago, but the Order of Hades figured out a way to block him from that host. He couldn't reemerge until another host was found worthy.  
  
Lori: And that was Tommy . . .  
  
Chosen: So does that mean I'm back again? Well that's awesome!  
  
{He smiles and looks around. The others exchange glances.}  
  
Lisa: Does that mean we'll never get Tommy back?  
  
Merton: I don't know, really . . .  
  
Chosen: Of course you will. *pause* Hey, I remember something! I only emerge when my host feels that he or someone else is in danger.  
  
Merton: Kinda like his Lycanthropy.  
  
Chosen: Yeah, but this isn't a curse. I mean, c'mon. Who wouldn't want to be the host to Earth's savior?  
  
{There's a long, awkward silence.}  
  
Chosen: Well?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton, Lisa, Lori, and Tommy are sitting together.}  
  
Tommy: Wow. I mean . . . Wow.  
  
Merton: I know. Finding out that you're a vessel for a powerful being is kinda shocking, isn't it?  
  
Tommy: What, the Chosen thing? No, I'm cool with that. I was just thinking about the fact that our parents never really call anymore. Y'know?  
  
Merton: Er-Sure. *pause* So now that that's out of the way, I think we should start figuring out more about the Chosen.  
  
{He looks at the many large books on the coffee table in front of them. Lori and Lisa get up.}  
  
Lori: We, um . . . have things to do.  
  
Lisa: See ye'.  
  
{They race out the door. Tommy's about to follow them.}  
  
Merton: Where do you think you're going, mister? Since you're destined to save the world, you should do your homework.  
  
{Merton hands him a large book. Tommy sighs and sits down.}  
  
Tommy: *mumbles* Destiny blows . . .  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori and Lisa are heading home.}  
  
Lisa: So are you gonna be okay?  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Lisa: You know, you seemed kinda shaken about Tate leaving.  
  
Lori: Oh . . . *takes a deep breath* It's okay. I mean, I miss him, but . . . He's gone now, and I really can't do anything about it. I've just got to move on.  
  
{Lisa pats her on the back. The camera cuts to some nearby trees. Tate is watching with furrowed brows.}  
  
A/N: Gah! I need to make these longer! This came out all in a jumbled mess . . . Maybe the next chapter will make more sense. 


	16. Graced With His Presence Part One

Graced With His Presence  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Stormy- It's supposed to be iffy. The Chosen may be strong, but remember  
that the Order bested him before. I suppose having a patronus legio  
appointed is a bit of insurance.  
  
Scene: Emmerson Woods, Cave  
  
{Tate is pacing back and forth. Annie is sitting on a rock, looking bored. Edward appears beside her.}  
  
Edward: What's his problem?  
  
Annie: Baxter finally ditched him.  
  
Edward: Score! Do you think I have a shot?  
  
Annie: *sigh* Tate doesn't swing that way, Edward.  
  
Edward: *quitely* Damn!  
  
Tate: I knew it! I knew something would go wrong! She was over me, just like that!  
  
Annie: Tate, you left her. What did you expect? I mean, if I existed and someone dumped me, I wouldn't sit around watching soap operas and eating ice cream waiting for them.  
  
Tate: Shut up, Annie! I mean . . . I love her. I know I left and . . . I had to work these things out.  
  
Annie: Ooh, and I see how well that worked.  
  
Tate: You shut your gob, you dolt! I didn't ask your opinion!  
  
Edward: What about that Tommy guy?  
  
Tate & Annie: What?  
  
Edward: I mean, he and Lori had a history. Maybe she decided to use him as a rebound.  
  
Tate: *pause* Or maybe he put the move on her . . . I knew it! I knew he'd do something while I was gone!  
  
{He storms out.}  
  
Edward: Should we follow him?  
  
Annie: *sigh* We're fictitious. We have to.  
  
{Edward nods and they disappear.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Evil Lisa stands before a group of werewolves and vampires.}  
  
Evil Lisa: You know your jobs, minions. If we're going to make this work, we have to ensure everything goes perfectly. I don't want another screw up, got it? *sigh* The Pleasantville werewolf is cunning. He's quick, agile . . . Always a step ahead of us. He's not one to be foiled easily. He's too smart for that.  
  
Scene: State U, Front Yard  
  
{Merton and Tommy are standing under the shade of a tree, staring at something off screen.}  
  
Merton: Are you sure about this?  
  
Tommy: Of course, dude. After all, isn't college about experimentation?  
  
Merton: Yes, and believe me, I know about experimentation. I'm just not sure about . . . this.  
  
{The camera zooms out to reveal a bowl full of many mixed food items, including chocolate sauce, coleslaw, and Twinkies.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, do you wanna get into the club or not?  
  
Merton: Sure I do. Everyone knows my dream is to get into a college club, but I don't even know what this club is for. I mean, what is this supposed to symbolize? Unity in the sugary snacks community?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man. I did it. You can stomach some of it.  
  
Merton: Tommy, you've eaten old shoes before. What may seem delicious to you could be fatal to unsuspecting humans such as myself.  
  
{Merton takes a hold of the spoon and ladles out an old gym sock. With a look of disgust, he sets it back down.}  
  
Merton: Have fun in your club, Tommy. I'm not joining.  
  
Tommy: Please? We have a meeting tonight and I really want you to go.  
  
Merton: *mouth falls open* You're going to miss movie night just because of a stupid club? I'm appalled and deeply ashamed, Thomas P. Dawkins.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Look, with all of this paranormal stuff going on, I haven't had much time to make friends in college. I wanna get back into the social ranks again. Know what I mean?  
  
Merton: You mean you wanna be the popular jock again? The same popular jock who didn't realize I existed until he turned into a werewolf?  
  
Tommy: It's not like that. I know you exist now and I'll know not to ignore you.  
  
Merton: But the other outcasts get the cold shoulder? *sigh* Tommy, we're in college now! I thought this was our time to grow and mature.  
  
Tommy: *whines* I'm mature!  
  
{Merton stands up angrily.}  
  
Merton: Well have fun in your little club. I'll go be shunned somewhere else.  
  
{He grabs his bag and walks away.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{Tommy sighs. He sees a young man walking by and stops him.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Ben, you still think jocks are cool, right?  
  
Ben: Actually, I think they're pretty lame.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy sits down next to Lisa.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Lisa.  
  
Lisa: Hey, Tommy.  
  
{Lisa reverts her attention to the TV.}  
  
Tommy: You don't think I'm lame, do ye'?  
  
Lisa: *not looking away from the TV* Uh-huh. Very un-lame.  
  
Tommy: Seriously?  
  
Lisa: *still watching TV* Yeah.  
  
Tommy: See, the reason I'm asking is because Merton and I sorta got into a fight and-  
  
Lisa: *still watching* Go say sorry.  
  
Tommy: Hm?  
  
Lisa: *watching* Say sorry. Go away. Watching TV.  
  
Tommy: I guess I should talk to 'em . . . But I mean, he was totally being irrational! I just wanted him to join a club.  
  
Lisa: *watching* Work it out. Fix it.  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows.}  
  
Tommy: You aren't even paying attention to what I'm saying, are you?  
  
Lisa: *watching* Talk. Talking good.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Well, I have to get back anyway. Have classes tomorrow.  
  
{He pats her on the back and gets up, walking away.}  
  
Lisa: *watching* Uh-huh. Sure.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking down the street, whistling to himself. There's some footsteps heard behind him. He stops.}  
  
Tommy: *not turning around* Jeez, you think you demons would be more stealth-  
  
{He's hit with a blast of light from behind. He falls to the ground face first. Tate staggers forward, obviously drunk.}  
  
Tate: Not a demon, Dawkins.  
  
{Tommy starts to push himself up, but stops as his eyes glow green.}  
  
Tommy: Aw, man! Not again!  
  
Tate: Get up, you wanker. I'm not done with you.  
  
{The Chosen stands up, facing away from Tate.}  
  
Chosen: *pause* *smiles* Hey, I'm back again!  
  
{The Chosen turns to face Tate, who approaches him.}  
  
Tate: Think it's funny turning her against me, do you?  
  
Chosen: *pause* We've met, right?  
  
Tate: Don't be stupid, Tommy.  
  
Chosen: Who are you talking about again?  
  
Tate: Lori, you twit. You did something to make her like this.  
  
Chosen: Kid, you do realize that you're drunk, right?  
  
Tate: Shut up! I'm not- *starts to fall, but catches himself* -drunk. I want you to stay away from Lori.  
  
Chosen: Look, I'm not Tommy. I'm just borrowing him for a bit. But, you know, I'm a good guy.  
  
Tate: Nice try, Tommy. You know what? I don't like you. I don't reckon I ever liked any of you wankers except for Lori. Okay, I'm gonna . . . *pause* use magic . . . stuff . . .  
  
{He holds out his hand and his eyes turn red. A flash of light hits the Chosen in a big explosion. Tate's eyes return to normal and he watches as the smoke clears. The Chosen is standing there unscathed. He coughs and brushes himself off.}  
  
Chosen: People die from second hand smoke, you know.  
  
Tate: What? Bloody hell! Don't you-*holds head* Too many big words . . .  
  
Chosen: Hey, did you realize that you're bleeding severely from your stomach?  
  
{Tate looks down. Blood is staining through his shirt where he had been stabbed by Grace.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell . . .  
  
{He starts to collapse, but the Chosen catches him.}  
  
Chosen: You know, you should probably get help with that.  
  
Tate: I know, I just-*sigh* I miss Lori so much and . . .  
  
{He sniffles and shakes his head, getting up. The Chosen thinks for a moment as he watches him.}  
  
Chosen: You, uh, wanna talk?  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{The Chosen (now wearing sunglasses) and Tate are sitting at a table together.}  
  
Tate: Then I left her. I broke up with her and took off . . . I don't know why.  
  
Chosen: It seems to me that you have insecurities because of your past.  
  
Tate: Like what?  
  
Chosen: Well, your parents were killed by vampires, and you blamed yourself for it. Therefore, you have this mentality that you'll destroy everything you know and love. Because of this way of thinking, you start to believe it and turn more and more to the dark side. It's not an uncommon human emotion.  
  
Tate: Wow . . . I never thought of it that way . . . Do you suppose I'll remember any of this when I'm sober?  
  
Chosen: Eh, bits and pieces. You'll probably be too busy worrying about that severe wound you have.  
  
Tate: *nods* Right. I think I'm starting to sober up again. I'd better head home. *pause* Wherever that is.  
  
{He gets up and staggers off. The Chosen shrugs and takes what's left of Tate's drink.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{A werewolf races into the room, holding a video camera. He grins, racing up to a table Evil Lisa is sitting at. Other werewolves (and vampires) are sitting at the table as well.}  
  
Evil Lisa: *smiles* Well, what have you got for me?  
  
Werewolf: I have some footage to show you.  
  
{Evil Lisa laughs and claps her hands.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Well? Show me!  
  
{The werewolf nods, but looks around in fear.}  
  
Werewolf: Um . . . We don't really have a television.  
  
Evil Lisa: *sigh* Give it here!  
  
{The werewolf comes closer and she snatches the camera away, opening it up and watching the tape. The minions gather around her and crowd to see. The footage shows Tate in the cave from the first scene. Evil Lisa raises an eyebrow.}  
  
Evil Lisa: He wasn't talking to vampires, was he?  
  
Werewolf: Um, no, ma'am.  
  
Evil Lisa: Then why aren't they showing up on this tape? Who is he talking to?  
  
Werewolf: There was no one there, master.  
  
Evil Lisa: *growls* I asked for you to find me a powerful minion, not a sickly human!  
  
Werewolf: But he is powerful! If I understand, he also knows the Pleasantville werewolf.  
  
{He points to at the video camera. Evil Lisa looks at the current footage. Tate is blasting the Chosen with light. Evil Lisa grins.}  
  
Evil Lisa: It seems looks are deceiving. The last time I saw this guy he wasn't blasting off energy like that. In fact, he was in an asylum . . . How much is he asking for?  
  
Werewolf: I kinda, um . . . heh, didn't ask him to join us.  
  
Evil Lisa: What? Why the hell not!?  
  
Werewolf: He is still a human, master. You told me not to let any humans see me.  
  
Evil Lisa: *pause* That's right. He's an ally of the wolf . . . Then why was he attacking him?  
  
Werewolf: I was watching them all night. The fight did not last long. It was a dispute over a girl, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Evil Lisa: Ah, yes. Pitiful emotions such as love and trust. *shakes head* We'll put an end to that. You. *points at a random werewolf* Jacob, was it? *werewolf nods* Jacob, go speak with . . . *looks at the werewolf with the camera*  
  
Werewolf: Tate Foreground.  
  
Evil Lisa: Tate Foreground. Invite him to our little group. If he refuses, force him here. I'd like to speak to my old friend.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is staggering along aimlessly. Jacob steps out (in human form and in a suit) and approaches him. Tate continues walking.}  
  
Jacob: Tate Foreground?  
  
Tate: *glares at him* That's me. What of it, mate?  
  
Jacob: Jacob Bintless.  
  
{He holds out his hand. Tate doesn't take it.}  
  
Jacobs: *continues* I represent an organization of werewolves and vampires aiming to take over Pleasantville.  
  
{Tate stops by some bushes and begins to vomit. After he stops, he wipes his mouth and turns to face Jacob, sitting down.}  
  
Tate: Yeah?  
  
{Jacob looks thrown off.}  
  
Tate: Go on.  
  
Jacob: *continues hesitantly* And we were hoping you'd join us in our efforts.  
  
Tate: Let me think about it . . . I-Hey wait a minute. How do I know you aren't lying your miserable arse off?  
  
{Jacob sighs and wolfs out. Tate's eyes widen and he gets up.}  
  
Tate: Oh shit! I didn't expect you to be tellin' the truth! You know, that's pretty damn wicked.  
  
Jacob: Mr. Foreground, are you joining us or not?  
  
Tate: See, I can't. There's this whole issue of being a good guy. I mean, it's stupid, but, you know, duties an' all . . . Plus I don't think Lori would like it too much.  
  
{He playfully hits Jacob on the shoulder and chuckles. After a moment, he starts to walk away. Jacob growls.}  
  
Jacob: I'll have to force you, then.  
  
{Jacob speeds in front of him. Tate stops and staggers back.}  
  
Tate: I suppose this means I'll have to use magic.  
  
{He holds out his hand and hits the werewolf with an orb of light, sending him flying back. Tate takes off into the woods. Jacob growls and takes off after him.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{The camera cuts from Tate running somewhat clumsily to Jacob speeding after him. Jacob eventually catches up with him and grabs him, holding his hands behind his back.}  
  
Jacob: Can't work your magic now, can you?  
  
{Tate laughs. Jacob realizes that Tate is burning him with his hands. He lets go and shakes his paws, which have caught on fire. The goes out and he whimpers. He looks up angrily at Tate, who's fallen to the ground and is trying to crawl away. Jacob lunges forward and tackles Tate. Tate kicks him and he howls, biting into Tate's neck. Tate yells out and kicks him off of him, sending him rolling down the steep, rocky hill. Tate continues lying there, holding his neck. The wound disappears.}  
  
Tate: Teach him to spar with Tate Foreground . . .  
  
{He laughs before passing out.}  
  
Scene: Bottom Of Hill  
  
{Jacob, battered and bruised, pulls himself up in exhaustion. Looking around, he crawls away off screen.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{A terrified Jacob stands before an angry Evil Lisa, his hands bandaged.}  
  
Evil Lisa: You let him get away? How could you let him get away?  
  
Jacob: I'm sorry, master; h-he was too strong . . . He, uh, summoned some, uh . . . ghouls to help him. Powerful magic. I had to leave.  
  
Evil Lisa: Aw, were you scared? Well, normally I'd kill halfwits such as yourself, but you just seem like a promising no-brain lackey. So do you want to live?  
  
Jacob: Y-Yes.  
  
Evil Lisa: Then go find him, you twit!  
  
{She growls and smacks him over the head. He whimpers and runs away.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{A car passes by the " Welcome to Pleasantville!" sign. The car pulls over and comes to a stop. Grace steps out, looking out at the small town. Reaching into her purse, she pulls out Lori's crumpled picture.}  
  
Grace: I just hope this search wasn't for nothing. *looks back at the town* I'll catch you, Foreground. Just when you least expect it. I'll be there.  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tate awakens and sits up, holding his head.}  
  
Tate: Ugh . . . What in the sodding hell happened last night?  
  
{He looks around.}  
  
Tate: Great. Just bloody great. *gets up* I could use coffee right about now.  
  
Voice: Want cream with that?  
  
{Tate turns around to find Lori standing in front of him. He grins half- heartedly.}  
  
Tate: Hello, Lori.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed . . . Reviews . . . Oh, and please. ^-^ 


	17. Graced With His Presence Part Two

Graced With His Presence (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Just another reminder that The Series has an official site. Check it out! It not only contains every chapter thus far of The Series (Both Season  
One and Two), but it has many extras that you can't get here on  
fanfiction.net. The site is located at the address on my bio.  
  
Among things to find there: A quiz, Big Wolf on Campus wallpaper, fan art,  
a brief author biography, and more!  
  
There. My plug is over. :)  
  
Scene: Woods, Where We Left Off  
  
{Tate steps closer to Lori.}  
  
Tate: Lori, I-  
  
{Lori slaps him across the face. He holds his cheek and furrows his brows.}  
  
Tate: What was that for?  
  
Lori: That's for leaving, you jerk! You could have said goodbye!  
  
Tate: Lori, I had to work these things out! I came back to-  
  
Lori: To what? Go around harassing my friends? Tommy told me what you said to the Cho-to him. We're not together anymore, Tate! You said so yourself.  
  
Tate: I know.  
  
Lori: Then why are you here? Why would you even think about coming back after what you did?  
  
Tate: You have no idea what happened to me! I didn't leave just so I could get away from you!  
  
Lori: Then why did you leave?  
  
Tate: *sigh* I left to get help. You think I like seeing people that aren't there? You think I like spouting off things that don't make sense and seeing things happen that never occurred? Think again, Lori!  
  
Lori: You had no right to do that to me and-  
  
Tate: This has nothing to do with you, Lori! In fact, now that I'm talking to you again, I don't very well care what happens to you! I left for me. I left to help myself, not to help selfish little bints that think everything revolves around them. You mean nothing to me and I hope you realize that before I have to blast you into yesterday. Now out of my way.  
  
{He pushes past Lori. She sighs and turns to face him as he walks away.}  
  
Lori: Where are you going to go, Tate? You don't have a place to stay anymore!  
  
Tate: I'll bloody well find one.  
  
{Tate suddenly stops and images of his confrontation with Jacob flash by. His eyes glow yellow.}  
  
Tate: In fact, I don't think I need to.  
  
{He continues out of sight. Lori's face softens as she watches him go.}  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{Lori and Lisa are sitting at a table. Lisa is eating some chicken. Lori doesn't seem to have touched her plate.}  
  
Lisa: *swallows and wipes her mouth with a napkin* I take it you're still sad about Tate, who you really aren't over but you won't admit it?  
  
Lori: *looks up angrily* I am over him. I'm just really angry at him now. He's back in town.  
  
Lisa: Back in town? Again?  
  
Lori: Yeah. He said I didn't mean anything to him. Something about leaving to get help. I can see how well that worked. He probably just left so he'd have an excuse to break up with me.  
  
Lisa: Lori, Tate-  
  
Lori: I mean, he never cared about me! I don't even know what I saw in him before. He's just a bitter, lying jerk.  
  
Lisa: Lor-  
  
Lori: You know what? Tommy was right about him. He was a horrible boyfriend. He didn't start being a good boyfriend until after he went insane. That-  
  
Lisa: Lori!  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Lisa: Tate didn't leave because he wanted to. His grandparents sent him to a clinic. I don't think they had plans of releasing him until he was better.  
  
Lori: *pause* So then why did his grandparents sign his release papers?  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Tommy steps inside. Merton is watching TV.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, can we talk?  
  
Merton: *not looking away* How did your club meeting go?  
  
Tommy: I didn't go.  
  
{Merton turns off the TV and faces Tommy. Tommy steps closer, but stays standing.}  
  
Merton: Really? You did that for me?  
  
Tommy: Er-No, actually. Heh. Kinda had a Chosen-y moment when Tate turned up.  
  
Merton: Oh. Well good then! 'Cause I don't care about your club. I have a club of my own.  
  
{Merton folds his arms.}  
  
Tommy: I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a club, dude. What do you care if I join? I mean, it's not always going to be on movie night.  
  
Merton: It's not that, Tommy. I mean, if movie night meant so much to me, I would have disowned Lori because of that time she said she was going to get popcorn and slipped out the kitchen window so she wouldn't have to watch Fantasia again.  
  
Tommy: *furrows brows* Then what's the problem?  
  
Merton: *sigh* It's just . . . I've been feeling kinda out of the loop lately. I mean, you and Lori and Tate have this whole love triangle thing going on, plus you have the whole Chosen thing to take care of . . . I don't know. I just have this lingering feeling that I'm getting left behind.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, you're not getting left behind.  
  
Merton: Well it sure feels like it.  
  
{Tommy sits down next to Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I don't know much about what I am or what's inside me, but I do know that you're my guardian. You protect me.  
  
Merton: Yeah, because someone centuries ago decided to make that my job.  
  
Tommy: I wasn't talking about being the patronus legio. Even before this happened, you always helped me out. I mean, you know more about weird stuff than anyone I know.  
  
Merton: *pause* Even Tina?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, dude. Tina couldn't even get the picture that I wasn't interested in her. She can't even come close.  
  
Merton: Do you really mean that?  
  
Tommy: Of course.  
  
{There's a short pause before Merton grins from ear to ear, spreading out his arms. Tommy backs up.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, we're guys. We don't do the whole hugging thing.  
  
Merton: *puts his arms down* Oh yeah. *pause* Oh, who am I kidding? C'mere, buddy!  
  
{Merton hugs Tommy tightly. There's a knock on the door and they both jump in surprise, tumbling off of the couch. Merton gets up quickly, followed by Tommy. They both clear their throats and straighten their hair. Merton heads to the door and opens it, looking out into the dark night. No one is there.}  
  
Merton: Yello?  
  
{He steps outside and shuts the door, looking around. Suddenly, a clawed hand covers his mouth and someone pulls him off screen.}  
  
Scene: Lori's House  
  
{Lori is sitting on a chair, staring at her phone and biting her nails.}  
  
Lori: Take it easy, Lori. You can call Tate's grandparents and everything will be okay. I mean, it's not like he broke out of the clinic and ran away. *shakes her head* Great; I sound like Merton now!  
  
{She reaches for the phone when there's a knock on the door. She jumps and falls out of her chair. Getting up, she heads to the door to find Tommy there.}  
  
Lori: Hey, wolf boy. What brings you here?  
  
Tommy: We've got trouble, Lori.  
  
{Tommy holds up a note written in red letters. Lori takes the note and reads it aloud.}  
  
Lori: You've been cordially invited to this year's biggest party, hosted at The Factory. No human leaves alive. *looks up* Tommy, where did you get this?  
  
Tommy: Found it on Merton's door. Figured it'd be a scream.  
  
{Drums and cymbals come out of nowhere.}  
  
Tommy: *smiles* Get it? People are gonna die, and they'll probably scream and . . . Never mind.  
  
Lori: We've gotta get there before someone gets hurt! *pause* If you found this on Merton's door, where's Merton?  
  
Tommy: I don't know. He disappeared.  
  
Lori: *shakes head* Well, we can't wait for him.  
  
{She starts to leave, but Tommy stops her.}  
  
Tommy: Shouldn't we tell your parents that you're going?  
  
{Lori gives Tommy a blank expression.}  
  
Tommy: You know, your parents? Your mother and father? Guardians of some kind?  
  
{There's an awkward silence and Tommy clears his throat.}  
  
Tommy: Let's go then!  
  
{Lori sets the note down and they head out the door.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{The Factory seems perfectly normal. A couple is making out at the bar. The doors suddenly blast open and Tate comes inside, followed by Evil Lisa's vampire and werewolf lackeys. The couple stops making out and the girl slaps the guy.}  
  
Girl: Why do we keep hanging out here? It always is attacked by gangs with unexplained abilities!  
  
{She sighs and turns away from him.}  
  
Tate: All right, everyone. Here's the deal: We're having a party. You're the entertainment.  
  
{Tate looks around.}  
  
Tate: Let's make things interesting.  
  
{He begins casting spells rapidly. Flames randomly burst in different places of the building, causing terrified teens to start to run. Werewolves and vampires blockade the door, growling at them. More lackeys approach, gathering the people into a circle. Tate steps up in front of the group.}  
  
Tate: Cheers, mates.  
  
{The minions laugh and attack the people.}  
  
Scene: The Factory, Exterior  
  
{Tommy and Lori run on screen. Someone hiding behind a corner pulls them back. Tommy wolfs out and he and Lori get in a fighting stance. Lisa is standing there.}  
  
Lisa: It's cool, guys! It's just me!  
  
Tommy: What are you doing?  
  
Lisa: I went outside to get some fresh air, and next thing I know the place is crawling with werewolves and vamps.  
  
Tommy: What do they want?  
  
Lisa: *shrugs* I don't know, but I saw Tate leading them. They're guarding the doors.  
  
Tommy: Wait a sec; Tate was leading them?  
  
Lori: That son of a-*sigh* We need to get inside somehow and talk him out of this. If he's the leader, they're going to follow his orders.  
  
Lisa: But what if he doesn't listen to us?  
  
Lori: Easy. We wolf him up, right, Tommy?  
  
Tommy: But he's just a human. Plus he's kinda . . . crazy. I can't hurt a crazy guy.  
  
Lori: I bet the Chosen will.  
  
{Lori punches Tommy in the stomach. He doubles over and yells out. Growling, he looks back up.}  
  
Tommy: What the heck is wrong with you, Lori? You could hurt a wolf like that.  
  
Lori: *furrows brows* You're not the Chosen.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Remember the whole not controlling when he takes over me part?  
  
Lori: Remember the me kicking your ass if you don't get us inside part?  
  
Tommy: What are you so angry about?  
  
Lisa: Guys!  
  
{They turn to face Lisa, who is peering around the corner. They crowd up beside her, peering behind the corner as well. Lisa points at two werewolves talking.}  
  
Random Werewolf: Lisa had better be right about this guy . . . I want to see more blood and less failing.  
  
Tommy: *whispering* Who is he talking about?  
  
Lisa: *whispering* I think it's Tate. He was leading them, after all.  
  
Lori: *whispering* That jerk's working for your evil twin now?  
  
{Lori starts to walk toward the door angrily, but Lisa pulls her back.}  
  
Lisa: *whispering* I've got a better plan.  
  
{Lisa straightens up and steps out, approaching the werewolves.}  
  
Lisa: Hello, uh . . . minions.  
  
{She waves her hand toward the door to motion Tommy and Lori there. The werewolves notice her hand moving and she pretends to stretch.}  
  
Lisa: So . . . Anything on your minds?  
  
{Tommy and Lori sneak in behind them as Lisa continues to distract the werewolves.}  
  
Scene: The Factory, Interior  
  
{Tommy and Lori make their way inside, ducking behind a table as some vampires look back.}  
  
Lori: *whispering* Now we've just gotta find Tate before one of them find us.  
  
{A burst of flames erupts nearby and they jump in surprise. The flame get bigger and Tommy grabs onto Lori, pulling them both out of the way. A werewolf looks back.}  
  
Tommy: *quietly* Crud!  
  
{He and Lori dive behind the bar. The werewolf doesn't notice them and shrugs, turning back to the crowd. The minions are no longer attacking the humans. Injured people are on the floor in pain. Any able-bodied humans are held in place as they struggle. They form a half circle. Lori looks up from behind the bar. Tommy sticks his head out to the side of the bar. Lori moves around, trying to see around the wolves.}  
  
Lori: *whispering* See anything?  
  
{Tommy squints and tilts his head, looking through the gaps between the werewolves' legs. His eyes widen as he sees Tate step out, his ears pointed, his hair wild, his eyes wolf-like, and his hands paws.}  
  
Tommy: *whispering* Lori, you'd better see this.  
  
{Lori ducks down and stoops beside him. She catches a glimpse of Tate and her mouth falls open. Lisa crawls up beside them.}  
  
Lisa: *whispering* What'd I miss?  
  
{The camera cuts to Tate, who grins, showing fangs.}  
  
Tate: Welcome, my friends, to the party of the year. I expect you enjoyed yourselves. However, we've only just gotten started. I present you with . . .  
  
{He looks behind him, then turns back to them.}  
  
Tate: The main attraction.  
  
{He turns around and pulls a bruised and bloody Merton out by his hair. Throwing him to the ground, the minions laugh. The humans that are conscious look around in fear. Cut to Tommy, Lori, and Lisa. Lori's mouth is still agape. Tommy's eyes widen.}  
  
Tommy: *whispering* They've got Merton!  
  
Lisa: *whispering* No shit, Sherlock.  
  
{Cut back to Tate. He looks down at Merton. Merton is trying to say something.}  
  
Tate: Quiet, everyone! I think our dear patronus legio has something to say.  
  
{He looks back at Merton.}  
  
Tate: Well? Speak, you dog!  
  
{He kicks him and Merton yells out. He winces and slowly sits up.}  
  
Merton: Not that I don't see the irony in a soon-to-be-werewolf calling me a dog, but would it be too much to ask to let me go?  
  
{The minions laugh once more. Tate chuckles. His laughter soon ends and he growls, picking up Merton by the hair again and holding his up inches from his face.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Watch the hair! Watch the hair!  
  
Tate: Think you're funny, do you? Well guess what, Dingle? The tables have turned. I'm the one in charge now.  
  
{Tate grabs Merton's arm, snapping back his wrist. There's a large cracking sound as Merton yells out.}  
  
Tate: Now, do you understand me when I tell you that your mouth gets you in trouble? Either way, I have news for you: Tonight, you will die.  
  
{Annie and Edward appear on either side of Tate, grinning.}  
  
Annie: Kill him, Tate.  
  
Edward: Nice and slow.  
  
Tate: I will.  
  
Merton: *holding his arm* What?  
  
Tate: I told you to shut up! *growls* Annie's talking.  
  
{Tate drops Merton to the ground. Merton looks up, grinning.}  
  
Merton: Never had the guts to kill me in the first place. Still talking to your imaginary friends. Stupid child. Always under the care of someone else . . . Weak, pathetic, waste of space with no worth. You killed your parents, you know.  
  
Tate: You shut your mouth!  
  
{The scene seems to rewind, and Merton is once again in Tate's grasp, holding his arm in pain, as if nothing had happened.}  
  
Merton: I didn't say any-  
  
Tate: I told you to be quiet, Dingle! Insignificant cretin!  
  
{He throws Merton away from him. He hits the wall and is knocked unconscious with a large gash in his forehead. Cut to Tommy, Lori, and Lisa.}  
  
Tommy: *growls* That's it.  
  
{Tommy stands up. The others follow.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Tate!  
  
{The minions and Tate turn to face Tommy and the others.}  
  
Tommy: Come fight someone your own size.  
  
{Tate smirks.}  
  
Tate: I accept your challenge.  
  
{The minions clear the way as Tate growl, running up to Tommy and hitting him. He goes flying into the bar. Getting quickly back up, he growls and starts to go forward, but freezes in place as his claws start to get longer.}  
  
Tommy: *growling* Not now . . . This is my fight . . .  
  
{He struggles to keep going. After a moment, his eyes turn green and he stops struggling. Grinning, the Chosen looks around. Lori and Lisa are standing nearby to his left, staring at him. Tate is standing in front of the minions, growling. The Chosen's smile fades.}  
  
Chosen: I have a feeling you guys are all staring at me for a reason.  
  
Random Werewolf: It's the Chosen!  
  
{The minions look around simultaneously and run out the door. The remaining humans (excluding Lori, Lisa, and Merton) take off, helping the people who can't walk. Tate looks around and growls.}  
  
Tate: I'll see you killed for this! You'll see!  
  
Chosen: Guess you're the bad guy. You know, you should probably-  
  
{Tate shoots a fireball in the Chosen's direction. He ducks and the fireball hits the wall. The Chosen puts out the fire with a jacket that had been left at the bar.}  
  
Chosen: Did you ever have Smokey the Bear in England? 'Cause I'm sure he would tell you that safety first-  
  
Tate: Shut your gob and fight me, Chosen.  
  
Chosen: Call me Mack. Chosen just sounds so ancient.  
  
{Tate hits Mack with a large orb of light. Once again, the smoke clears and Mack is standing unscathed.}  
  
Mack: A little bit off on your aim. I mean, if that would have hurt me, it'd only have dislocated my shoulder.  
  
{Tate growls, his nose now bloody. Holding out his paw, he prepares to fire again. Nothing happens. He looks at his paws with furrowed brows.}  
  
Tate: C'mon, damn it! Don't give out on me now!  
  
{He suddenly tenses up and his eyes widen before falling to the ground, unconscious. Grace stands behind him, holding up a glowing blue box.}  
  
Grace: Can't use your powers now, can you, Foreground?  
  
{Mack steps forward, crushing the box. Grace looks up angrily.}  
  
Mack: I hate unfair fights. Besides, this is illegal.  
  
{Grace's eyes widen and she takes off. Mack turns to face Tate, who looking around groggily. He picks up a sword left behind by one of the minions, lifting it high. Lori rushes forward.}  
  
Lori: No!  
  
{Mack stops. Lori rushes over and takes the sword, throwing it to the side.}  
  
Lori: What are you doing?  
  
Mack: My job.  
  
Lori: You can't kill him! *pause* No matter how much he deserves it.  
  
Mack: He's evil. He's not human either. It's my job to kill him.  
  
{Lisa rushes up to them, panting for breath.}  
  
Lisa: Not quite. Technically he's still human, and you can't kill a human.  
  
Lori: What do you mean?  
  
Lisa: I read about it with Merton in that Fighter diary.  
  
Lori: I meant the still human part.  
  
Lisa: Oh yeah. If Tate arrived here just this week, still human, then he had to have been bitten between then and now. It hasn't been the full moon yet. We've still got time!  
  
{Lisa smiles.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: A couple of days and doses of wolfs bane later, Tate was human again. He didn't really explain who that woman was at The Factory. I guess we'd find that out in time.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Exterior  
  
{Tate knocks on the door. He appears pale and sickly. After a moment, the door opens and Merton stands there, cleaned up and bandaged, his arm in a sling.}  
  
Merton: Yello-Oh. Hello, Tate.  
  
Tate: Merton, I . . .  
  
Merton: Yes?  
  
Tate: *sigh* I need somewhere to stay. I'm unemployed and homeless.  
  
{There's a long pause as Merton looks at the floor. He looks back up at Tate angrily, but speaks in a calm fashion.}  
  
Merton: Tate, you're not welcome here anymore.  
  
Tate: What? But-  
  
Merton: Goodbye, Tate.  
  
{Merton shuts the door, leaving Tate standing there alone. He looks down and sees and envelope sitting on the matt addressed to him. Furrowing his brows, he picks it up and opens it, taking out a key. He grins.}  
  
Scene: Junkyard  
  
{Tate makes his way over to his door, putting the key in and stepping inside. He takes in a deep breath. Suddenly, he's hit over the head and knocked unconscious. Grace stands nearby, holding a pipe in hand.}  
  
Grace: *grins* When you least expect it.  
  
A/N: I'll admit, this could have been a great deal better, and I apologize.  
  
*pause* I'm still asking for detailed reviews, though. 


	18. Sorcerous Science

Sorcerous Science  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Merton is propped up on the couch, watching television. Tina walks in a Merton turns off the TV.}  
  
Tina: Jeez, what happened you? You look like shit.  
  
Merton: *sigh* Never mind. Why are you here, Tina? Don't you have people to eat or something?  
  
Tina: *shrugs* I've been cutting down on that. I came here looking for Tommy.  
  
Merton: You do realize that he doesn't live here, right?  
  
Tina: Yeah, but I can't find his dorm.  
  
Merton: Not that it isn't creepy that you're stalking my best friend, but why do you need him?  
  
Tina: Because I found this, this morning.  
  
{She hands him a newspaper. Merton winces and sits upright, holding the newspaper in his good hand.}  
  
Merton: *reads title* Massacre?  
  
Tina: Yeah. There's been a bunch of murders, and they all have a pattern.  
  
{She points to a section of the article.}  
  
Merton: *reads aloud* Victims that weren't mutilated had severe trauma to their necks. *looks up* Evil Lisa's cronies.  
  
Tina: *shakes head* It's not likely. They have specific targets. None of these people seemed to be connected. It was just random slaughters, I suppose. Whoever it was that did this, though, they're creative.  
  
{She points to some pictures on the front page. Merton looks disgusted.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lorelai is sitting in her crypt, approaching a terrified and bloody young man. She smirks.}  
  
Lorelai: You're not getting away that easily. I'm still hungry.  
  
Young Man: Please . . . Please don't kill me . . .  
  
{Lorelai chuckles and shifts to game face. Suddenly, the door busts open and she turns around angrily. Her face softens. Friedrich is standing there in vamp form. His arm is gone, but in it's place is a high tech looking prosthetic arm.}  
  
Lorelai: *smiles* Friedrich, you've come home!  
  
Friedrich: That's right, Lorelai. I've come home.  
  
{Behind him, Alyson steps out, looking pale and wearing black. Her face shifts into game mode and she grins, holding onto Friedrich by the shoulder.}  
  
Lorelai: Madison? Friedrich, you killed her!  
  
Friedrich: Well she's back. And guess what, Lorelai? I'm taking charge now.  
  
{He lunges forward and, with one swift motion, stakes Lorelai. She looks shocked before turning to dust. The young man looks up.}  
  
Young Man: T-Thank you . . .  
  
{Friedrich grins and picks up the young man, snapping his neck.}  
  
Friedrich: You're welcome.  
  
{Alyson steps forward.}  
  
Alyson: *tuts* That's not very neat, Freddy.  
  
Friedrich: I know you can turn it into a masterpiece, love.  
  
{Alyson grins and takes the body, setting it down on top of the closed coffin. She unbuttons the shirt delicately, taking one of her claws and running it down his stomach, slicing it open.}  
  
Alyson: Look at the blood spilling everywhere. It's like a sparkling mess . . .  
  
{Friedrich steps up behind her, holding her by the waist.}  
  
Friedrich: It's beautiful . . . Like you.  
  
{He moves some hair out of her face. She smiles and turns around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.}  
  
Alyson: You always know what to say, lover.  
  
{She swoops in closer and bites into his neck.}  
  
Scene: Laboratory  
  
{Tate wakes up, strapped to a table. He struggles with the bindings, looking around. Grace stands nearby in a lab coat.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell. Not you again.  
  
Grace: I warned you about this, Tate. You ran away, and I had no choice but to use force.  
  
Tate: Oh, and stabbing me really helped your research. You're off your rocker, woman.  
  
Grace: I think that's you, Mr. Foreground, and I'd like to find out why. I don't think this was some simple car accident like you told us at the clinic. I think it has something to do with those powers you've been using.  
  
Tate: I told you before. I'm not going to be experimented on like some guinea pig.  
  
Grace: It's all in the name of science. Do you have any idea how much it can help people if we knew more about the paranormal?  
  
Tate: But what you're doing is wrong! Warlocks and witches aren't things. We're people, too.  
  
Grace: Not just warlocks and witches . . . I want to know about everything! Vampires, werewolves . . . This is something big, and I'm not going to let you screw it up for me.  
  
Tate: You can't just-  
  
{Grace sticks a syringe into Tate's arm and he passes out.}  
  
Grace: I can and I will, Tate.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Lisa is walking through the park. She suddenly hears screaming and looks around, rushing toward the sound. She comes to a stop by the gazebo, seeing a vampire hunched over Chuck.}  
  
Lisa: Hey! Get away from him, scumbag!  
  
{Chuck pushes away the vampire, who falls into some bushes nearby. He gets up and holds his bleeding neck, running away in fear. Friedrich jumps out beside Lisa and hisses.}  
  
Friedrich: Nowhere to run, little girl.  
  
Lisa: *pause* That's it? How lame. How long have you been a vampire? That's so cliché.  
  
Friedrich: *appalled* I am not cliché!  
  
Lisa: Are too.  
  
Friedrich: Are not!  
  
Voice: Don't be angry, lover.  
  
{Alyson steps up beside Friedrich.}  
  
Alyson: She's only a child.  
  
{Lisa's mouth drops open and she shakes her head, backing away.}  
  
Lisa: No . . .  
  
Alyson: Yes. Don't worry, Lisa. Big sis is gonna make everything better.  
  
Lisa: No, y-you stay away from me. Just stay away!  
  
{She takes off. Friedrich growls and is about to go after her, but Alyson stops her.}  
  
Alyson: Honey, you really are cliché.  
  
Friedrich: *sigh* Bloody hell! Can't get any respect from my victims; can't get any respect from my mistress.  
  
Alyson: Just be patient. If it helps, you intimidate me.  
  
{Friedrich looks sullen. Alyson puts her arm around his shoulder and embraces him comfortingly.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Kitchen  
  
{Merton, Tina, and Tommy are looking at various books and newspapers.}  
  
Tommy: I don't get it. This book doesn't make any sense.  
  
{Tina looks over at him.}  
  
Tina: That's because it's upside down.  
  
Tommy: Oh.  
  
{He turns it right side up and sets it down on the table.}  
  
Merton: I don't think we're going to find anything about these murders in these ancient books.  
  
{Merton closes the book in front of him, causing dust to rise up. He coughs and waves the dust away from him.}  
  
Tommy: Maybe Lori found something.  
  
Tina: Where is Baxter anyway?  
  
Tommy: She went out to investigate, I guess. She seemed to be in a hurry to go out. I guess looking through Merton's books got too boring. I mean, all of Merton's books are boring.  
  
Merton: Hey, I'm still in the room, you know! For your information, these-  
  
{Merton attempts to do his famous air quotes, but winces and holds his bad arm. He sighs and looks back up.}  
  
Merton: *continues* These *does air quotes with one hand* "boring books" help out of a lot of sticky situations. If Lori doesn't want to research, then fine. She can go get herself killed investigating.  
  
Scene: Lori's Room  
  
{A poster of Harry Potter is hung up on Lori's door. Lori is throwing darts at it.}  
  
Lori: Well, Tate, not so smooth now? How smart are you with a dart in your face?  
  
{She throws a dart at the poster. The dart misses the poster entirely and hits the wall, bouncing off and ricocheting around the room. Lori ducks as it goes past her and breaks a lamp. The room becomes dark.}  
  
Lori: *sigh* Not again.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Lisa bursts inside, wiping away tears and heading straight up the stairs.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Kitchen  
  
{Tommy looks up from a book.}  
  
Tommy: Did you guys hear something?  
  
{The others shake their heads.}  
  
Scene: Merton's Room  
  
{Lisa heads inside, going straight to the bookshelf and looking through it. She finds a book and pulls it out, opening it and setting it down on the floor. She sits down and takes a deep breath, beginning to chant.}  
  
Lisa: Powers above me, I invoke thee. Create me a guide. Show me to the power I seek.  
  
{A light appears and she grins, standing up. The light floats out the door and she follows it.}  
  
Scene: Grace's Lab  
  
{Grace is facing Tate, who's still strapped to the table.}  
  
Grace: *sigh* Don't make me force you.  
  
Tate: I'm not doing any magic for you, you crackpot.  
  
Grace: Not even for money?  
  
Tate: I don't want your cash, twit. The only way I'm doing any magic is if you let me go, and that's going to be me kicking your scientific ass.  
  
Grace: You leave me no choice, then.  
  
{She holds up a gun.}  
  
Grace: You'll have to use magic if you want to live.  
  
Tate: You think I'm afraid of you?  
  
Grace: I'll do it, Tate.  
  
Voice: You want magic?  
  
{Grace turns around to face Lisa.}  
  
Lisa: Here you go.  
  
{She holds up her hand and blows on it, blowing some dust onto Grace. Grace freezes in place. Lisa heads toward Tate.}  
  
Lisa: It's okay; it's harmless. I just froze her in place.  
  
Tate: I know bloody well what you did. It's a simple spell. How did you know I was here?  
  
Lisa: Never mind. I need your help.  
  
{She unbinds Tate and he sits up. She takes him by the hand and pulls him out of the lab into a hallway.}  
  
Tate: What sort of help?  
  
Lisa: I'll tell you when-  
  
{Tate stops and pulls away from her.}  
  
Tate: You'll tell me now.  
  
{Lisa looks sad, but she puts on a look of determination.}  
  
Lisa: Do you know of any way to reverse vampirism?  
  
Tate: Er-I never bothered to look that one up.  
  
Lisa: Well, I may have found one. I know a little magic, but I'm not nearly as good as you are. I need help to get it done.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate and Lisa are sitting on the floor. Tate is looking through a book with furrowed brows.}  
  
Lisa: Well? Do you think you can do it?  
  
Tate: I don't know. It's a bloody complicated spell, Lisa, even for me. I'm not even sure what exactly it does.  
  
Lisa: But I do. It . . . It brings someone back to life. I went over this with Alyson. She . . . she taught me a bit about magic and spells and potions. Just tell me what I have to do.  
  
Tate: *sigh* Are you sure you're up for this? Spells like this can take a lot out of someone, and they're risky.  
  
Lisa: I'm sure. I'm ready for this.  
  
Tate: All right, but don't blame me if one of us turns up inside out.  
  
{Lisa glares at him.}  
  
Lisa: Pathetic little worm. Never listened to the warnings . . . Your magic will consume you.  
  
{Everything seems to rewind and Lisa looks at him as if nothing happened.}  
  
Lisa: Are you okay?  
  
{Tate shakes his head.}  
  
Tate: I'm fine.  
  
{There's an awkward silence.}  
  
Tate: Right. So we need to create a protective circle.  
  
{Lisa moves the rug beside them to reveal a circle.}  
  
Tate: How did you-  
  
Lisa: I came by earlier. The key was still in the lock.  
  
{There's an awkward silence before Tate shakes his head. He stands up, and Lisa follows.}  
  
Tate: Okay, now we press our palms together like so.  
  
{He takes her hands and puts them up, pressing their palms together.}  
  
Tate: The next part is a tad bit harder. Saying the words is the easy part. Not breaking the circle isn't a stroll through the park. You ready?  
  
Lisa: Ready when you are.  
  
Tate: *clears his throat* Repeat after me.  
  
{Tate closes his eyes, so Lisa does the same. Tate begins to speak in Latin. He pauses and Lisa repeats after him. This continues for awhile as a red light begins to form around their hands, surrounding them. The light grows stronger and a wind picks up. They chant louder over the wind. The light becomes blinding. Tate's eyes snap open and glow purple. The light comes out of his eyes and mouth, hitting Lisa. The light subsides and Lisa is thrown back into the wall. Tate is thrown into a wall as well and passes out, his nose bleeding profusely. A moment passes as Lisa gets up, her hands sparking with red light and her eyes glowing purple. She grabs the book and glances at Tate for a moment before opening the door and taking off.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Kitchen  
  
{Tina slams a book shut.}  
  
Tina: Maybe it was Friedrich.  
  
Merton: Tina, Friedrich's dead. Tommy dusted him.  
  
Tina: But isn't his curse supposed to go to whoever kills him?  
  
Tommy: What are you saying?  
  
Tina: I'm saying, either you're K'heshma or Friedrich's still alive and killing. He probably is the one who's doing all these people in.  
  
{There's a long pause.}  
  
Merton, Tommy, & Tina: Nah.  
  
Scene: Junkyard  
  
{Lori walks hurriedly toward Tate's.}  
  
Lori: I don't care about him . . . I'm just going to get help. Lisa's missing. He can help. It's perfectly normal. It's purely professional.  
  
{She makes it to the door and grins, but stops before knocking. She furrows her brows and looks to her side, where smoke is curling against a window. She knocks on the door.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
{She pushes the door and it creaks open. She steps inside the dark room. Tate is sitting in a corner, staring at the floor. Lori approaches him.}  
  
Lori: What happened here?  
  
Tate: She tricked me . . .  
  
Lori: Who?  
  
Tate: Lisa. She took my powers.  
  
Lori: What? Why?  
  
Tate: Said something about her sister being made into the undead.  
  
Lori: We have to find her before she does something irrational, then!  
  
Tate: What's the use? She tricked me before. *sigh* It's been a long while since I've gone without my powers . . . I don't know if I can do this.  
  
{Lori sighs and holds Tate by the shoulders, lifting him up to his feet and slapping him.}  
  
Lori: For crying out loud, get over it!  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Lori: You've been whining and moping all this time and I'm sick of it! Get over it already! Look, I realize that a lot of bad things happened to you, and I'm sorry that you had to go through with them, but you have to learn that life isn't always fair. You aren't the only one. You think life is easy for the rest of us? While you're busy whining, you've caused the people around you pain. Did you once say sorry for nearly killing Merton? For trying to kill Tommy? As far as pity goes, you're the least deserving of it.  
  
{She lets him go.}  
  
Lori: Now you either get your ass in gear and talk Lisa out of this, or you'd better pack your things and leave for good, because I am not going to sit and listen to your whining anymore. Got it?  
  
{Tate (his mouth agape) nods slightly.}  
  
Lori: Good.  
  
{She turns around and leaves.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich is lying in an open coffin, resting. Nearby, Alyson is feeding off of a dead young man. The doors blast open and Lisa levitates inside, her eyes glowing red and her hands sparking. Alyson looks up and Friedrich wakes up with a start, getting out of his coffin.}  
  
Alyson: *smirks* Well look who it is.  
  
Lisa: Show me Friedrich.  
  
Friedrich: What in the bloody hell do you want?  
  
Lisa: Shut your mouth, you idiot!  
  
{She holds out her hand and Friedrich flies back into the wall, pinned there by some invisible force. She waves her hand and Alyson is knocked unconscious.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is running quickly toward the graveyard.}  
  
Scene: Grace's Lab  
  
{Grace unfreezes and looks around angrily. She sees a note lying on a table nearby and picks it up, unfolding it.}  
  
Grace: *reads it aloud* Surprise?  
  
{The paper is suddenly engulfed with flames and she drops it.}  
  
Scene: Grace's Lab, Exterior  
  
{The lab bursts into flame and smoke. After a few moments the camera zooms in on the rubble. A radioactive green hand bursts out.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Lisa continues toward Friedrich.}  
  
Lisa: How could you turn her? How could you do that to the closest family I had?  
  
Friedrich: Look, she was dying anyway. You should be thanking me! I saved her!  
  
Lisa: If it weren't for you, she would have gotten out! You worthless little twat!  
  
{She holds out her hand and a red orb starts to form. Tate runs in behind her.}  
  
Tate: Lisa, no!  
  
{Lisa turns around to face him, the orb still in hand.}  
  
Tate: You don't want to do this, girl. Believe me, I know.  
  
Lisa: How could you know? You couldn't possibly understand.  
  
Tate: But I do. I misused it, and I killed someone because of it. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret what I did. If you kill this pathetic undead creature, this just makes you as low as him. You'll become a creature, like he is. *pause* Not to mention, a curse will be put on you making you a demon. Doesn't just work metaphorically.  
  
Lisa: Alyson is a vampire because of him! She's a . . . a monster! You couldn't possibly know how that feels.  
  
Tate: Your sister? How about your parents? Did a vampire kill them? I don't believe that you're one to talk. Now you can back away from him easily, or you can fight me.  
  
{Lisa lunges toward him in rage. He stands his ground and grabs her hands. A red light flashes between their hands and sparks, sending the purple energy back into Tate. Lisa starts to fall, but Tate catches her. Friedrich, taking advantage of the situation, grabs Alyson and takes off out of sight. After a moment, Lisa begins to weep into Tate's shoulder. There's a short pause and Tate hesitantly puts a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.}  
  
A/N: Blah. I still felt this needed something. 


	19. Puppet

Puppet  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is on the top floor, heading for the stairs, when the door opens and Tommy steps inside. Merton jumps and nearly falls over, but catches himself.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, could you not do that? You can get someone hurt, you know.  
  
Tommy: Sorry. It's just, Lori's at her kickboxing practice and I kinda needed some help studying.  
  
Merton: *sigh* Can this wait?  
  
Tommy: Why?  
  
Merton: I'm just busy.  
  
Tommy: You never do anything though.  
  
Merton: Well, maybe I wanted a break tonight.  
  
Tommy: Is something wrong?  
  
{Tommy heads up the stairs.}  
  
Merton: Nothing's wrong. Just, you know, I don't feel like work tonight.  
  
Tommy: Well we don't have to study. I mean, we could watch a movie or something.  
  
{Tommy grins and pats Merton on the back. Merton jumps and takes a step back from him.}  
  
Tommy: Are you okay?  
  
Merton: Yeah, heh. Just still kinda jumpy after the whole fiasco at The Factory.  
  
Tommy: So, you wanna, like, do something else?  
  
Merton: Actually, now's not a good time.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Oh . . . I'll just, uh . . . go.  
  
{Tommy heads down the stairs and out the door quietly. Merton sighs in relief and turns to head down the stairs, tripping over his feet and tumbling down. He lands at an awkward angle.}  
  
Merton: Mommy . . .  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{A group of demons are standing in a half circle. At the front of the circle stands a rather large demon. He speaks in a deep voice.}  
  
Leader: We will use this tool to destroy the Chosen.  
  
{The leader holds up a scepter with a black jewel at the end.}  
  
Leader: Who shall be the vessel?  
  
{Some demons step forward, holding a struggling Tina.}  
  
Tina: *growls* Let me go, you bastards!  
  
Random Demon: She shall be our vessel.  
  
Leader: Bring her forth.  
  
{The demons take her to the leader. The leader holds out the scepter.}  
  
Leader: Then it is done.  
  
{The scepter emits a light from it and strikes Tina. Her eyes glow and she gasps. The light stops and sparks emits from her. They let her go and she stands still, looking passive.}  
  
Leader: Find the Chosen. Destroy him.  
  
Tina: I will.  
  
{She turns and calmly walks away.}  
  
Scene: Tommy's Dorm, Exterior  
  
{Tina steps up to the door and knocks. Clint opens the door.}  
  
Clint: Well hello there, senorita.  
  
Tina: Tommy Dawkins.  
  
Clint: He's at Dingle's house, but if-  
  
{Tina slashes Clint's throat. He gasps and falls to the ground. She turns around and walks away.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is now in a wheel chair, one of his legs in a cast. He's searching through a book. There's a knock on the door and he sets the book down, wheeling over to the door and hitting his leg. He winces and pulls back, strategically wheeling to the door so he can reach the doorknob. He opens the door, revealing a tall woman. Her hair is blonde and pulls back into a bun, and she's wearing a business suit. She steps inside, looking around.}  
  
Woman: Hm . . .  
  
Merton: Excuse me? Can I help you?  
  
Woman: *British accent* Yes, I believe you can. Sarah Parker.  
  
{She holds out her hand, which Merton reluctantly shakes, his brows furrowed.}  
  
Sarah: I'm looking for a Merton Dingle.  
  
Merton: That'd be me.  
  
{Sarah looks him up and down, her glasses on the bridge of her nose.}  
  
Sarah: I . . . see. I believe an explanation is due. I'm here on behalf of the Fighter's Order.  
  
Merton: Fighters? You mean-  
  
Sarah: Yes. The Fighters that were here in Pleasantville not too long ago.  
  
Merton: But I thought they were killed.  
  
Sarah: Only the Fighters stationed here. The remaining Fighters are in Washington. You should know that by now.  
  
Merton: Okay, what Order?  
  
Sarah: The Fighter's Order. I'm here for the inspection.  
  
Merton: Inspection?  
  
Sarah: To make sure that you are performing your duties.  
  
Merton: Whoa whoa whoa! No one told me about this!  
  
Sarah: Now you know. Where is the Chosen?  
  
Merton: Uh . . . I'm not sure, but-  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dingle, you should be well aware of where he is. May I ask what happened to you? *looks down at him*  
  
Merton: Not that it's any of your business, but I fell.  
  
Sarah: You fell?  
  
Merton: Down the stairs.  
  
Sarah: Mm-hm. May I inspect the rest of the house?  
  
Merton: But-  
  
{Sarah begins to walk through the rooms.}  
  
Scene: State U, Tommy's Dorm, Exterior  
  
{Tommy opens the door, heading inside. He stops in his tracks, seeing Clint on the floor in a bloody heap. His eyes widen and he takes a step back, speechless.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Sarah steps inside.}  
  
Sarah: Everything seems in order. I should like to meet with the Chosen now. It's really too bad you don't know his whereabouts.  
  
Merton: You know, he has a dorm. It's quite possible he's there.  
  
Sarah: But-  
  
Merton: Try there. It'll be fun.  
  
{He wheels over and pushes Sarah out the door, slamming it shut. He starts to wheel away and the doorknob starts to turn.}  
  
Merton: *sigh* Now what?  
  
{Merton wheels back around. The door is kicked open and Tina comes inside, looking around.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Can't you knock like normal people?  
  
Tina: Tommy Dawkins.  
  
Merton: He seems to be rather popular today. He's not here.  
  
Tina: Where is he?  
  
Merton: How should I know?  
  
{Tina walks toward Merton slowly, impassive. She lifts him out of the chair, getting ready to slash his neck when she's kicked down. She drops Merton and falls down. Getting up calmly, she turns to face Lori. She starts to slash at her when she growls, turning to face Merton, who is on the ground holding a super soaker.}  
  
Merton: Eat silver nitrate, you wolfish fiend!  
  
{He squirts furiously and Tina steps back in pain, turning and running away. Merton sighs with relief. Lori rushes over and helps him into his wheelchair again.}  
  
Lori: What happened here? I thought Tommy was supposed to meet you here to study.  
  
Merton: Let me guess. You were looking for him too?  
  
Lori: Yeah, but-  
  
Merton: Well Sarah's trying to find him now.  
  
Lori: Sarah?  
  
Merton: She's from the Fighter's Order. They're here for an inspection to make sure I'm doing my job.  
  
Lori: Then we should tell them about Tina attacking you, right?  
  
Merton: Right. *pause* No, not right. You do it.  
  
Lori: What? Merton, c'mon, this isn't a time for games.  
  
Merton: This isn't a game, Lori. I just . . . don't feel like going over to Tommy's.  
  
Lori: Then we'll call him over here, but we need to-  
  
Merton: I don't really feel like talking either.  
  
Lori: Is something wrong?  
  
Merton: No. Just, uh . . . just tell him. I'll look up something here.  
  
Scene: State U, Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Tommy slowly approaches Clint's body, stooping over and turning him over. He looks down at his hands, which are covered in blood. Standing up, he takes a step back and wolfs out, running out the door.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Sarah heads through the hallway, approaching Tommy's dorm. She looks inside the open door and catches glimpse of the body. She turns away, looking through the hall with narrowed eyes.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Merton is frantically searching through a book. The door opens and Tommy comes inside, wolfed out. His hands are still covered in blood. Merton's eyes widen.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, we've got a problem.  
  
Merton: Yeah, we do. Stay back!  
  
Tommy: *pause* *looks at his hands, then at Merton* What? No! This isn't what it looks like, Merton.  
  
Merton: Yeah, and I believe you about as much as I'd believe OJ Simpson.  
  
{Tommy walks toward Merton.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, dude, it's me!  
  
{He steps closer to Merton and Merton flinches, wheeling back a couple feet.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
Merton: Get out of my house.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: Get out of my house!  
  
{Tommy looks taken aback. Merton looks at him in all seriousness. After a few moments, Tommy takes a step back and leaves.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{Sarah is pacing angrily in front of Merton.}  
  
Sarah: This is simply unacceptable. Not only were you careless, but you abandoned your duties as patronus legio. You cannot cast out the Chosen's vessel! I simply cannot fathom what went through your mind.  
  
Merton: If it helps, I don't have a hard time believing that.  
  
{Sarah glares at him.}  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dingle, you will find Tommy Dawkins and assure his safety, or you will suffer the consequences. We cannot repeat what happened the last time with the Order Of Hades.  
  
{The door opens and Lori rushes inside.}  
  
Lori: Merton, I went to Tommy's dorm, and Clint's dead.  
  
Sarah: *still angry* Who is this?  
  
Merton: Parker, this is Lori Baxter. Lori, this is Sarah Parker. You know, with the Fighter's Order.  
  
Sarah: She is aware of your position concerning the Chosen?  
  
Merton: Your point being?  
  
Sarah: This is not something to be told to any bint that flounces by!  
  
Lori: Hey!  
  
Merton: She can be trusted with-  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dingle, I do not want to hear your excuses. You are being careless.  
  
Lori: Look, lady, it's not his fault that this happened, okay? *turns to Merton* I think Tina was the one who did that to Clint, and she may be after Tommy next.  
  
Merton: How do you figure?  
  
Sarah: Tina? Who is Tina?  
  
Lori: Well, it was Tommy's dorm, and it looked like Clint hadn't been killed with weapons.  
  
Merton: Yeah, and she was looking for Tommy when she came here . . .  
  
Sarah: The Order Of Hades.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Sarah: This has happened before. The Order Of Hades has taken someone who knows Tommy Dawkins and, so to speak, possessed them.  
  
Merton: In a nutshell?  
  
Sarah: *sighs, annoyed* The Order has cast a spell on this Tina person and sent her to kill Tommy. They needed someone he knew so as to not signal him to danger. That way, they would kill him before the Chosen had time to take over. They cast a spell so that the Chosen cannot return to another body, and we wait another couple of centuries until someone worthy enough comes along for possession. It's all quite tedious.  
  
Lori: So how do we turn Tina back to normal?  
  
Merton: You know, if it were someone else, I might be asking the same thing, but it's Tina we're talking about. We just kill her and get it over with.  
  
{Lori looks at Merton strangely.}  
  
Merton: Or not.  
  
Sarah: I believe there is a spell we can use.  
  
Lori: Great. You guys find the spell and I'll get Tommy over here.  
  
Sarah: No.  
  
Lori: Excuse me?  
  
Sarah: No, Ms. Baxter. Mr. Dingle will find Tommy Dawkins and bring him back.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Sarah: It is your duty as patronus legio to protect him. Now go and find him.  
  
Merton: No.  
  
Sarah: I beg your pardon?  
  
Merton: No. I'm not going after him. I'm not going after him, and I'm not dealing with Tina.  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dingle, I am outraged!  
  
Merton: Good. Go back to Washington. Or better yet, go back to your own country.  
  
Lori: Merton, what is your problem?  
  
Merton: I don't have a problem.  
  
Lori: Then why can't you do this? Tommy's in danger.  
  
Merton: I have my reasons.  
  
Lori: They'd better be some damn good reasons that you'd put your friend in danger because of them. People have died! I don't see why you can't just look up a spell and-  
  
Merton: Because I'm scared, Lori!  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Merton: I'm scared!  
  
Lori: You're always afraid, though.  
  
Merton: I don't just mean the Order. I'm scared of Tina, and I'm scared of Tommy.  
  
Lori: Why?  
  
Merton: In case you haven't noticed, every time I come across a werewolf, I'm injured or tortured. Even Tommy's done it. I just . . . I just can't take it anymore.  
  
Sarah: Your personal phobias should not interfere with your duties as patronus-  
  
Merton: To hell with duties!  
  
{Sarah looks taken aback.}  
  
Merton: I'm tired of being the damsel in the distress. I didn't ask for any of this.  
  
Sarah: But you are still the patronus legio, and you still have the responsibility of protecting the Chosen.  
  
Merton: Then find someone else for the job, because I don't want anything to do with Tommy or Tina or any of their kind. I quit!  
  
{Merton wheels toward the door, but can't reach the doorknob from the angle he's at. He sighs.}  
  
Merton: Can someone help me?  
  
{Lori opens the door.}  
  
Merton: Thank you. *pause* And I'm still angry and don't think this changes that.  
  
{He wheels out the door and out of sight.}  
  
Lori: So . . . *turns to Sarah* Sarah. A spell?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is heading down the street aimlessly, staring at the ground. He stops and smells the air, furrowing his brows. His turns around in time to see Tina lunging at him. He flips her over his back, sending her to the ground. He turns around and she's gone. Tina is suddenly behind him. She slashes at him, slicing his arm. He winces and holds his arm, spinning around and blocking a punch. His eyes turn green and his claws grow. Mack appears and he grins.}  
  
Mack: You know, if you hadn't of caused me severe pain in my arm, I'd consider going out with you.  
  
{Tina growls and kicks him in the ground, sending him doubling over.}  
  
Mack: Okay, hormones in check. My turn.  
  
{He gets up and tries kicking her. She grabs his foot, flipping him over and sending him to the ground.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Lori and Sarah have a spell set up and they are chanting. A small spark of blue light forms in between them.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tina and Mack are still fighting. Tina suddenly stops and takes a step back, and blue glow surrounding her. She growls and struggling to move. Mack stops and folds his arms, watching her with amusement.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori and Sarah finish the chant and the blue light disappears.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The light disappears and Tina looks around in confusion.}  
  
Tina: Where the hell am I?  
  
{She looks at Mack, who winks at her. She growls and pushes him back, walking away in a huff.}  
  
Mack: *looks up* You're a lucky guy, Tommy. I like her.  
  
Tommy v.o.: So Lori filled me in on what had happened. The important thing was that the Order didn't get what they wanted. As for Merton? Well, we were still looking.  
  
Scene: Alley  
  
{Merton sits in the alley, shivering. He wraps his coat tighter around himself. Suddenly, his eyes glow blue and he gasps, falling into unconsciousness.}  
  
A/N: I'm actually rather proud that I had enough willpower to not include Tate or Lisa. :) Detailed reviews, please. 


	20. Blood Ties Part One

Blood Ties  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Tommy v.o.: As I've said before, people change a lot over time. No one ever stays the same, even if they try. Change is bound to happen. Sometimes change is for the better . . . and sometimes it's for the worse.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway  
  
{A scrawny young girl is walking down the hallway, holding a stack of books. Becky, who is talking and laughing with her friends, doesn't notice her and runs into her, knocking the books down.}  
  
Becky: Hello? Walking here!  
  
Girl: S-Sorry.  
  
Becky: Ugh. Move.  
  
{The girl steps to the side.}  
  
Becky: And while you're at it, get a fashion sense. Overalls? So not.  
  
{Her friends laugh and they walk away. The girl stoops down to pick up her books. Lisa heads over and helps her.}  
  
Lisa: You okay?  
  
Girl: I-I'm fine. Thanks.  
  
{They smile and the girl leaves. Lisa glares at Becky and her friends, who are walking down the hallway. Lisa heads toward them.}  
  
Becky: So anyway, he was about to talk to me, and he had this really cute smile, and-  
  
{Becky stops for a moment, furrowing her brows.}  
  
Random Friend: Becky?  
  
{Becky doesn't say anything before passing out. Lisa, in concern, rushes over and is about to help her up when she wakes up suddenly, pushing her hand away and getting up.}  
  
Becky: I didn't ask for your help, loser.  
  
Lisa: Wow. Harsh words for someone who used to like having me around.  
  
Becky: Whatever.  
  
Random Friend: Becky, oh my gosh, are you okay?  
  
Becky: I think she got grime on me, but I'll deal.  
  
{They giggle and Becky gives Lisa a mean glance before leaving.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Sarah is heading for the door, her bag in hand. The door opens and Tommy and Lori come inside.}  
  
Tommy: What are you doing, man?  
  
Sarah: I'm going to another location. My job is done in this place. I have other duties to attend to.  
  
Tommy: But aren't you supposed to make sure Merton does his job or whatever?  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dingle abandoned his duties, Mr. Dawkins. He left, and I took care of him. I have no business with him anymore.  
  
{She starts to leave, but Lori furrows her brows and puts a hand out to stop her.}  
  
Lori: Wait a minute, what do you mean, you took care of him?  
  
Sarah: I performed a spell.  
  
Tommy: A spell?  
  
Lori: What spell?  
  
Sarah: I didn't hurt him if that's what you two are suggesting. I did what was necessary.  
  
Tommy: Which was what?  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dingle no longer wishes to work for the Chosen. He has been stripped of his powers and his duties.  
  
Tommy: You can't do that!  
  
Sarah: I can and I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do.  
  
{Lori moves her hand and Sarah walks outside. Almost as soon as she leaves, Lisa comes inside.}  
  
Lisa: I need Merton. His sister's in trouble.  
  
Tommy: Becky's in trouble?  
  
Lisa: She was mean to this girl at school and I think the girl may have done something to her. I'm not sure yet. I figured there'd be something in one of Merton's books here.  
  
Tommy: Uh, Lisa?  
  
Lisa: Yeah?  
  
Tommy: Merton kinda, um . . . left.  
  
Lisa: Left?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. We're not sure where he is right now.  
  
Lisa: Well that's just great.  
  
Tommy: But we can still help Becky maybe! I mean, we don't need Merton to help us out. We've got brains.  
  
Lisa: *pause* Maybe I should investigate this more. I'll go see what I can find out about the girl Becky made fun of. Tommy, you, uh . . . Stay cool. Heh.  
  
Tommy: Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean? *pause* You don't think I'm smart?  
  
Lisa: Er-Gee, look at the time! Gotta go!  
  
{Lisa races out the door. Tommy looks offended.}  
  
Tommy: I'll show her.  
  
{Tommy heads to the couch and picks up a book, flipping through it.}  
  
Tommy: I'll figure out what happened to Becky myself.  
  
Lori: That's great, Tommy, but I think we should be focusing on how to find Merton. I mean, he could get himself in trouble, especially without his telekinesis.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I just don't get why he ran out like that. Like you said, he didn't really explain why he suddenly didn't want the job anymore. I just don't get it.  
  
Lori: Yeah, heh. Me neither.  
  
{Lori looks at the floor. Tommy continues flipping through the book. He suddenly stops, furrowing his brows.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, what is this?  
  
Lori: *looks up* It's one of Merton's spell books, I think. I think he was using it the other day for something. *pause* Is something wrong?  
  
Tommy: This isn't a spell book . . .  
  
{Lori approaches Tommy and looks over his shoulder at the book.}  
  
Lori: *pause* Oh . . .  
  
Tommy: Why would Merton have a book on how to kill werewolves?  
  
Lori: He told me he was scared of werewolves, but he never-I didn't think he would go that far.  
  
Tommy: *turns to face her* You knew about this?  
  
Lori: Well not the spell book. Just . . . Before he left, he said that he was scared of werewolves. I mean, terrified.  
  
Tommy: So he left because of me.  
  
Lori: That's not true, Tommy! I mean, it was probably just because of what happened at The Factory with Tate. He'll come back soon enough and everything will go back to normal.  
  
Scene: Outside The Factory  
  
{Many people are coming and going into The Factory. The camera pans over to a tree, where two demons with binoculars are perched.}  
  
Demon #1: Artemis, you had them long enough! It's my turn to use the binoculars!  
  
{The demon reaches for them, but Artemis slaps his claws and pushes him away.}  
  
Artemis: You played with them before we got here, James!  
  
James: Give it!  
  
{James and Artemis proceed to fight over the binoculars. Artemis sees Becky step out of The Factory, and Lisa approach her. They both speak, but their conversation isn't heard.}  
  
Artemis: Hey, it's her!  
  
James: Where?  
  
{Artemis points to the two of them.}  
  
Artemis: Bingo.  
  
James: Are we goin' in?  
  
{Lisa leaves.}  
  
Artemis: No. We'll tell the boss and get her when she's alone.  
  
James: Got it.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{A large red portal opens up. Lori falls out of it, but she looks different. Her hair is black, she's pale, she has a lot of makeup, and she's wearing black. She looks around in confusion, then grins.}  
  
Evil Lori: Well this is new.  
  
{Something cracks behind her and she turns around to see Merton walking nearby, limping slightly. Merton jumps when she turns around and stops.}  
  
Merton: L-Lori. Hey.  
  
{She walks toward him, her eyes narrowed. She looks him up and down, walking around him and oddly close.}  
  
Merton: Look, about what I did before, I-  
  
{She grins and grabs him from behind. He jumps and turns around. She laughs.}  
  
Evil Lori: You know, I like you better this way. That whole rebel thing wasn't really you.  
  
Merton: *pause* You're not Lori.  
  
Evil Lori: *shakes her head* Not yours at least . . . but if you want, I can be.  
  
{She steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.}  
  
Evil Lori: I know what you want.  
  
Merton: W-What is that?  
  
Evil Lori: You tell me.  
  
{She gets closer, whispering in his ear.}  
  
Evil Lori: Do you want me?  
  
Merton: I-I shouldn't-  
  
Evil Lori: C'mon, Merton. Live a little. You only have one life, you know . . . of course, with the right tools, you can live forever . . .  
  
{She kisses his. After a moment, she pulls away. Merton grins.}  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{Becky stands in the Hungry Bucket uniform. The Man stands in front of her.}  
  
The Man: Now, it's simple, really. Chicken goes out of bag; chicken goes in grease trap.  
  
{He puts some chicken in a vat of boiling grease. Becky looks disgusted.}  
  
The Man: Then may, just maybe, after your first shift is over, we can, uh . . . go back to my place. *wags eyebrows*  
  
{Becky looks appalled and disgusted. The Man walks away. Becky looks down at the grease and gulps, putting some chicken in. Suddenly, there's a crash and she heads to the counter, seeing James and Artemis heading toward her. She screams, but stands in place in fear. The two demons suddenly both lift into the air, being thrown back into a tree and knocked unconscious. Becky stands in awe, he eyes wide and her mouth agape. She looks around at the overturned tables and broken chairs.}  
  
Becky: This is definitely coming out of my paycheck.  
  
{She sighs before fainting.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking down the street alone, looking sullen. Merton steps out of nowhere in combat gear.}  
  
Tommy: Merton! *smiles* You're back! *pause* *stops smiling* I thought you were scared of me.  
  
Merton: Well, I got over my fear.  
  
Tommy: *smiles* Really? Then we're cool?  
  
Merton: No.  
  
{Merton holds up a super soaker.}  
  
Merton: I stopped being afraid and decided to take action. This is filled with silver nitrate, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, it's me! Your best friend!  
  
Merton: Not anymore. I don't want anything to do with your kind.  
  
Tommy: But I'm a good werewolf, Merton!  
  
Merton: There's no such thing! You're still a werewolf. You're a cold- hearted murderer, just like the rest.  
  
{Merton steps closer with the gun.}  
  
Tommy: Put that away. Enough of that stuff could kill me.  
  
Merton: That's the point.  
  
{Tommy starts to back up.}  
  
Tommy: You don't wanna hurt me, Merton. I can't control when Mack comes, and he's gonna hurt you. I don't want that.  
  
Merton: There won't be a problem, then.  
  
{He shoots the gun, hitting Tommy. Tommy winces and steps back further, wolfing out. He's suddenly cornered.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, don't do this.  
  
Merton: Or what? You'll kill me?  
  
{Tommy growls and kicks the gun out of Merton's hands, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him up against the wall. He suddenly sees his claws growing longer and lets Merton go. Merton lunges at him and he swipes forward, tearing through Merton's shirt and cutting his stomach. Merton curls up on the ground and clutches his stomach in pain.}  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry, man.  
  
Merton: Don't be.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, let's get you back to your place, and-  
  
Merton: Just go.  
  
Tommy: But-  
  
Merton: Go before I change my mind!  
  
{Tommy sighs and runs away.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate takes out a bottle of beer, pouring it into a glass. There's a pause and he shrugs, drinking straight from the bottle. The door opens and Tommy comes inside.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, I need some help.  
  
Tate: I would, but I hate you.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, Merton's in trouble!  
  
Tate: And here's me not caring.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Look, Tate, I've got money.  
  
Tate: *pause* How much?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Er-Twenty bucks, I think.  
  
Tate: I'm at your service, mate. What seems to be Merton's problem?  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Later  
  
{Tate has a spell set up.}  
  
Tommy: So what exactly is this supposed to do?  
  
Tate: The spell helps one to channel the mystical energy surrounding a person. Once I find the energy surrounding Merton, I find out what else has that energy and it leads us to whatever turned him into an evil werewolf hunter.  
  
Tommy: Oh.  
  
{Tate takes his glasses off and sets them down nearby. Taking a deep breath, he looks straight forward and begins to chant. The chanting stops and he pauses for a moment, as if in a trance. He suddenly blinks and shakes his head, chuckling.}  
  
Tommy: What is it?  
  
Tate: Sorry, bit of a head rush there. *clears his throat* Merton's fine.  
  
Tommy: What? How? No, there's gotta be somethin' wrong.  
  
Tate: Nope. Whatever beef Merton has with you, it's real. *chuckles* I could sense his anger. He pretty damn pissed. However, it could be of interest to you that there's something mystical that he's been around.  
  
Tommy: Like what?  
  
Tate: I'll be damned if I know. Now, out of my house.  
  
{Tommy begins to protest, but Tate pushes him out and slams the door shut. He heads over to the counter and picks up the money, counting it bill by bill.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori is staring at the book sadly. The door opens and Merton steps inside. She looks over at him and stands up.}  
  
Lori: Merton, you're back!  
  
Merton: Yeah. I've been doing some thinking.  
  
{Merton walks over to Lori, putting a hand around her shoulder.}  
  
Merton: I think there's chemistry between us. You can't deny it.  
  
{Lori punches Merton in the stomach, causing him to keel over.}  
  
Lori: I don't have to. Merton, what's gotten into you?  
  
{Merton looks up angrily and lunges at her, tackling her to the ground.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The door creaks open and Evil Lori comes inside, grinning. Tate looks up, his eyes narrowing.}  
  
Evil Lori: What? No welcome, Tate?  
  
Tate: You're not Lori.  
  
Evil Lori: Aw. What makes you say that?  
  
Tate: Your aura isn't quite right.  
  
Evil Lori: Ooh. A warlock in this dimension. Where I come from, you don't need powers to be strong.  
  
{She steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.}  
  
Evil Lori: *quietly* You can have Lori, you know . . . You can have me.  
  
{They're about to kiss when Tate puts his hand to her back, sparks emitting from his fingers. She yells out and passes out. Tate blows on his fingers, which are slightly smoking.}  
  
Tate: You forget that I loathe everyone, including Lori. I'm not falling for that one.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Lori is struggling to get away from Merton, who is tearing at her clothes.}  
  
Lori: Get away from me, Merton!  
  
{Lori kicks Merton away and begins to get up, but her grabs her foot. Her shoe comes off and she keeps going, but he grabs her ankle. Suddenly, some sparks come from out of nowhere, and Merton is lifted into the air. He starts to choke, trying to tear something invisible away from his throat. Tate steps inside, his hand in the air and his eyes glowing red. Red sparks are coming from his hand.}  
  
Tate: You know, Dingle, attempted rape is a crime. Unfortunately, by the time the police get here, you could be in millions of pieces.  
  
Merton: *choking* You wouldn't do it.  
  
Tate: Oh wouldn't I? I have.  
  
Lori: *getting up* What?  
  
Tate: You heard me. I'm a murderer. I can and will get rid of you, Dingle.  
  
{Lori tries to approach them, but he holds out his other hand and she's thrown back into the couch.}  
  
Tate: *not looking at Lori* Not yet, Lori. Now, Merton. I can feel sorry for you . . . Sorry for Lori. But I won't. You want to know why?  
  
{He pulls his hand closer to him and Merton levitates toward him.}  
  
Tate: Because I enjoy it. I could cause you great pain, you know.  
  
{The door opens and Tommy steps inside. His eyes widen. Tate flicks his hand to the side, sending Merton flying into the wall.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{Merton starts panting to for air as he gets his oxygen back. Lori gets up from the couch quickly. Tate sets his hand down and his eyes return to normal. His nose is now bleeding.}  
  
Tate: But I won't.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: For one, it takes too much energy to get rid of your sorry ass, and two, I happened to have missed something when I did that spell with Tommy. You didn't have mystical energy surrounding you because it was it was your own energy, just stronger, so to speak.  
  
Tommy: English?  
  
Tate: I believe this girl knows the answers.  
  
{He lifts his hand and Evil Lori appears, tied up and unconscious.}  
  
Lori: It's me!  
  
Tate: Nope. It's a demon. They shape-shift to something someone desires, and as soon as they kiss them, their emotions go on overload. Drives most people mad. What I'm not getting, though, is why she's here. They don't come from this dimension.  
  
{Merton shakes his head and stands up, lunging for Tate. Tate, unaware of him, is tackled to the ground. Tommy looks down at his hands, seeing his fingernails growing longer.}  
  
Tommy: Oh sh-  
  
{His eyes glow green. Mack looks around.}  
  
Mack: Wow. I'm taking over and he's not wolfed out.  
  
{He looks over at Merton and Tate, who are fighting each other furiously.}  
  
Mack: *sigh* These two again?  
  
{He steps over, lifting both of them up by the back of their shirts.}  
  
Tate: Let me go, you twit!  
  
Merton: I concur! *pause* I mean, yeah! Let me go!  
  
Mack: So who's the bad guy here?  
  
Tate: *points at Merton* Kissed by a demon. *nods toward Evil Lori*  
  
{Merton kicks Mack, causing him to let him go. He takes off out the door. Mack sets Tate down and stares at the door.}  
  
Mack: Damn. He got away. *shrugs* Oh well. I'm sure destroying this demon will reverse whatever happened.  
  
{He looks at Evil Lori, then looks shocked.}  
  
Mack: How did this demon get here? This isn't even from our dimension.  
  
Lori: Maybe Evil Lisa sent her.  
  
Mack: Evil Lisa?  
  
Lori: Lisa has an evil twin from another dimension. She came here and has been causing havoc ever since.  
  
Mack: And you didn't send her back? How dense are you people?  
  
Tate: Hey! For the record, Merton and Lori were the ones that brought her here.  
  
Lori: Accidentally!  
  
Tate: Idiot.  
  
Lori: Jerk.  
  
Tate: Wanker.  
  
Lori: Liar.  
  
Tate: Twit.  
  
Mack: *clears his throat* Back to the point. You guys can't go around messing with dimensions like that! Because this girl has been in this dimension instead of her own for so long, the walls separating these dimensions are falling apart. The natural balance is upset. Now portals are opening and the dimensions will all come together.  
  
Lori: Well how do we stop this?  
  
Mack: Send her back into her own dimension.  
  
Lori: How do we do that?  
  
Mack: You use the original people who did the spell. You just perform the same spell that got you there, and it should send her back.  
  
Lori: But we need Merton then. We both did the spell. How do we get him back to normal?  
  
Tate: I think I can take care of that.  
  
{Tate holds his hand out and a red glow surrounds Evil Lori. A red ball of light comes out of her and bursts.}  
  
Lori: What did you just do?  
  
Tate: Reversed what happened. Duh.  
  
{Lori glares at Tate.}  
  
Mack: I guess I'm getting Merton.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay, this turned out differently than I'd expected. Detailed reviews, please. 


	21. Blood Ties Part Two

Blood Ties (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I missed those. :)  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy (wolfed out) is running through the empty streets, smelling the air. He stops and smells for a second before turning to the right, finding Merton sitting down by a tree on the side of the road. He approaches him.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
Merton: Don't bother, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: You didn't even hear what I was gonna say.  
  
Merton: I know that you came here to set things right. You don't have to bother. I tried to kill you back there, and . . . *sigh* I've done some bad things.  
  
Tommy: So?  
  
Merton: *looks up* What?  
  
Tommy: So? I mean, we've all done some stupid things. You're still my friend, even if you are afraid of me.  
  
Merton: Really? You're not just saying that?  
  
Tommy: Really.  
  
{Tommy grins and holds out his paw.}  
  
Tommy: We need your help, Merton. What do ye' say? You wanna get together like old times?  
  
{Merton grins widely and takes Tommy's paw, hopping to his feet.}  
  
Merton: Let's kick some bad guy butt.  
  
Scene: Outside Cave  
  
{The camera focuses on two bushes. Suddenly, some arms and legs pop out of them and Tommy and Merton peek out. Both of them are dressed in camouflage and holding silly soakers. Evil Lisa steps out of the cave, along with some of her vampire cronies.}  
  
Merton: *whispers* Score. Good to go, mad dog?  
  
Tommy: *whispers* What?  
  
Merton: *sigh* Ready, Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Oh! Right. I'm good.  
  
Merton: *nods* Ready . . .  
  
{They both put the silly soakers on their shoulders and aim them like real gun.}  
  
Merton: Aim . . .  
  
{Merton suddenly stands up.}  
  
Merton: A bug!  
  
{Tommy jumps in surprise and gets up as well.}  
  
Merton: Get it! Get it! Get it!  
  
{Tommy looks around, then shoots Merton with the silly soaker repeatedly. He runs out of ammo and looks at Merton, who looks frustrated and soggy.}  
  
Tommy: Did I get it?  
  
Merton: *sarcastic* Yeah, Tommy. I'm sure those seven ounces of liquid silver nitrate scared the bug off.  
  
Voice: Well well well, what do we have here?  
  
{They turn to face Evil Lisa and her cronies. Merton laughs nervously. Tommy looks around and sees Merton's silly soaker on the ground. He dives for it and picks it up, hitting Evil Lisa. She growls and lunges at him. He wolfs out and tosses the gun to Merton, who just barely catches it.}  
  
Merton: What? I can't shoot this! I'm terrible at aiming!  
  
Tommy: Then why did you have it in the first place?  
  
Merton: Well, I can hit things that aren't moving on rare occasion.  
  
Tommy: Just shoot, man!  
  
{He ducks as Evil Lisa swings at him. Merton looks around nervously, trying to aim the gun at Evil Lisa. The cronies approach him. He laughs nervously, holding the gun up.}  
  
Merton: I'll shoot! I was once a well-known werewolf hunter! My fear fuels me!  
  
{They laugh and growl, advancing toward him.}  
  
Merton: Aw, who am I kidding? I'm still terrified!  
  
{He yells out and tries running away, but one of the vampire grabs him, hitting him and knocking him out. Tommy gets knocked down. Evil Lisa walks toward him. He sees the silly soaker and grabs it, shooting Evil Lisa is the face. She yells out in pain, holding her face in her paws. Tommy takes advantage of that moment to hit her and knock her out. The cronies look around in fear and take off.}  
  
Tommy: Yes! We got her! *looks around* Buddy?  
  
{He turns around and sees Merton unconscious. He tries picking him up, but his hands start to smoke and he lets go.}  
  
Tommy: Son of a-*sigh* Silver nitrate.  
  
{Evil Lisa wakes up behind Tommy and growls, tackling him to the ground.}  
  
Evil Lisa: Get back out here, you nitwits!  
  
{The cronies head back out. Merton wakes up and rubs his jaw.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, get out of here!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: They need your help back at the lair! You've gotta send her back to her own dimension!  
  
Merton: What about you?  
  
Tommy: Go!  
  
{The cronies turn and look at Merton. Merton yells out and takes off.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is walking down the street, looking around suspiciously. Suddenly, Artemis and James jump out. She screams and takes off.}  
  
James: *sigh* Not again.  
  
{Artemis rolls his eyes and they run after her.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton bursts inside. Evil Lori is tied up nearby. Lori, Tate, and Lisa are inside.}  
  
Lori: Merton, you-  
  
Merton: No time. We've got a spell to perform.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{Merton and Lori have a spell set up in the living room.}  
  
Lori: Just so you know, once we're done with this, you're still getting an ass kicking.  
  
Merton: Consider my ass officially kicked.  
  
Tate: You two seriously need to work on spell casting. Are you actually using pig's blood, or is that blood from the roast thawing in the sink?  
  
Merton: *shifty eyes* Er-Pigs blood.  
  
{Lori shakes her head.}  
  
Lori: Let's just get this over with.  
  
Lisa: Yeah. I for one will feel better once that imposter is back in her own dimension.  
  
Merton: Which is precisely why we need to get this done.  
  
{He clears his throat, shaking a gourd over a cauldron and beginning to chant. Lori starts to recite the spell. A light forms in the cauldron, when suddenly the door bursts open and Becky comes inside.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, if you mention that I came here to anyone, I'll-What the heck is going on?  
  
{Merton opens his mouth to answer when the windows break and many werewolves make their way inside, growling. Merton yells out and hides behind Lori.}  
  
Tate: Great, what did you two do now?  
  
Lori: We didn't do anything!  
  
{Tate sighs and makes his way forward, rolling up his sleeves.}  
  
Tate: Watch a pro.  
  
{He holds out his hand, as if to do magic, but nothing happens. He furrows his brows and stares at his hands.}  
  
Tate: What in the bloody h-  
  
{One of the werewolves make their way forward, hitting him and sending him flying into the wall. Lori gets in a fighting stance, while Merton continues to hide.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{There's a shot of Tommy running, and then a shot of Evil Lisa and her cronies going after him. He stops, out of breath, hiding behind a tree. His eyes widen and he winces, suddenly splitting into two Tommy's-one Mack, the other Tommy. Tommy stare with wide eyes as Mack looks down at himself, brushing himself off.}  
  
Mack: Wow, you really are pathetic, aren't you?  
  
Tommy: How did you-?  
  
Mack: Get out? Beats me. At least I don't have to be stuck with a loser like you anymore. I think it's time we got this over with.  
  
{Mack raises a clawed hand and Tommy ducks, Mack's hand chopping the tree in half. Whimpering, Tommy takes off. Mack turns around, grinning.}  
  
Mack: You can run, but you can't hide.  
  
Scene: Dunsberg Street  
  
{Cut to Tommy running, looking behind him every few seconds. It suddenly starts to rain heavily. He looks around and sees Merton's house, where many werewolves are making their way inside. He rushes forward and fights with them, pushing many of them back and making his way inside. Merton is hiding behind the overturned couch, Lori is fighting off some werewolves, and Lisa is fighting off some werewolves with what looks like a baseball bat.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, guys. Need some help?  
  
{Lori turns to look at him, getting hit and thrown back into the couch. The werewolves turn and head for Merton. Tommy growls and grabs a couple of the werewolves, throwing them out the broken windows.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, guys!  
  
{Tommy, Lisa, and Merton take off upstairs. Merton runs back and quickly grabs an unconscious Becky, struggling to drag her upstairs. Tommy heads back and picks her up.}  
  
Lori: But what about Tate?  
  
Tommy: He can take care of himself. C'mon!  
  
{Lori hesitantly runs after them. Evil Lori is still laying nearby, tied up.}  
  
Evil Lori: Hey, are you guys gonna help me or what?  
  
Scene: Spare Bedroom  
  
{The gang manages inside, barricading themselves there. Merton sighs with relief and sits down on the bed. He realizes Tina is sitting on the bed and he yells out, standing up.}  
  
Merton: Gah! What are you doing here?  
  
Tina: *shrugs* I dunno. I always seem to be around in random places for no particular reason.  
  
Lisa: Never mind that. What were all those werewolves doing here?  
  
Lori: It beats me. It looks like they're after Merton.  
  
{They turn to look at Merton.}  
  
Tina: Great job, Dingle.  
  
Merton: What? I didn't have anything to do with this! I dunno what they want from me!  
  
{Becky wakes up, looking around. She sees Tommy and backs up, screaming. Tina rolls her eyes.}  
  
Tina: *sigh* She doesn't know about werewolves?  
  
{Becky sees Tina and continues screaming.}  
  
Lisa: *covering her ears* No duh.  
  
{Tina rolls her eyes and approaches Becky, slapping her across the face.}  
  
Merton: Hey! That's my sister!  
  
{He pushes Tina away, slapping Becky across the face.}  
  
Merton: Now calm down! We've gotta be calm! There will be no panic in this house, you hear? No panic!  
  
Becky: What's going on, freaker?  
  
{There's a crashing sound on the door and they scream, backing up.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh, nothing important. Just a horde of flesh-eating remorseless werewolves trying to kill us!  
  
{Suddenly, screams are heard from outside the door. This goes on for quite a bit, and then silence takes over. There's an awkward pause before Tommy approaches the door, moving the chair barricading it and opening it quickly. He screams and takes a step back. Lori steps up beside him. The gang looks out to see many of the werewolves on the ground, dead and bloody, their throats ripped out. Becky faints, but Merton catches her. He starts to fall under her weight.}  
  
Merton: Oh boy . . .  
  
{They both fall to the ground.}  
  
Lisa: What happened to them?  
  
Tina: Looks like vampires to me.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows and looks to her right, heading down the hallway unnoticed.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{As Lori is walking, the hallways gets darker and smaller. She turns around to head back, but finds a dead end. She looks around, opening a door and entering a room. Inside, she sees Alyson and Friedrich, feeding off of a lifeless werewolf. They turn to face her, grinning with blood-covered mouths. She screams and turns around, opening the door and heading out. On the other side, there is suddenly no floor-only a bottomless pit. Lori yells out and manages to grab onto the edge, trying to pull herself back up. Alyson steps up.}  
  
Alyson: Bye-bye.  
  
{She grins and steps on her hand. Lori lets go and screams, falling down. Suddenly, she hits the ground, finding herself in the kitchen. Wincing, she gets up and looks around, seeing Tate in a chair, facing the other way. She sighs with relief.}  
  
Lori: At least I found someone. You won't believe what just happened.  
  
{She furrows her brows and heads to the window, looking outside at the rain pouring down.}  
  
Lori: It's flooding. What is going on?  
  
{She pauses as there's silence.}  
  
Lori: What, can't say anything now? The all-knowing Tate doesn't have an answer?  
  
{She smirks and turns around, screaming and jumping, taking a step back. Tate is hanging loosely in the chair, his throat slit. What looks like a chair leg is sticking through the back of the chair and out his chest, impaling him. His eyes are wide open, but he remains unmoving.}  
  
Scene: Another Hallway  
  
{Tina, Lisa, Merton, and Tommy (who is carrying Becky) are walking through the hallway.}  
  
Tommy: Great. How could you lose Lori?  
  
Merton: Hey, I wasn't aware it was my turn to watch her, Mr. Bossypants!  
  
Tommy: *pause* *turns toward Merton* Did you just call me "Mr. Bossypants"?  
  
Merton: *pause* Yes. Okay, admittedly that one needed work.  
  
Lisa: *sigh* *yells* Lori! Lori, where are you?  
  
{Lisa suddenly looks around, finding the others nowhere in sight. She sighs and looks around in exasperation.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy (still carrying Becky) looks around to find that no one else is around.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Okay, now things were getting weird. I couldn't quite figure out what was going on.  
  
Voice: Aw. Is the dark hallway scary?  
  
{Tommy turns to face Mack and growls, setting Becky down and stepping in front of her.}  
  
Tommy: Okay, Mack, it's time for you to get back in my body.  
  
Mack: Not gonna happen, wolf boy.  
  
{He growls and lunges at Tommy, cutting the side of his face. Tommy grabs his face in pain, looking at Mack.}  
  
Mack: You're forgetting that I'm stronger than you. I'm your master now.  
  
{He growls and hits Tommy in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tina is surrounded by an angry mob. She cowers away in fear.}  
  
Tina: Get away from me! I didn't do anything!  
  
Random Mobster: Kill the she-wolf!  
  
Tina: No! No!  
  
Scene: The Lair, Living Room  
  
{Merton looks around and laughs nervously, slowly making his way to the kitchen. He continues backing up.}  
  
Merton: No need to panic . . . I'm just in my lair . . . Alone . . . Heh heh . . .  
  
{He runs into Tate and jumps, turning to face him and yelling out, falling backwards to the ground. Merton sits still, his mouth agape and his brows furrowed.}  
  
Merton: H-He's dead . . . Tate's dead . . .  
  
{After a moment he gets to his feet, reaching out and shutting his eyes. Suddenly, Tate's hand jerks forward and he grabs Merton's hand, his eyes snapping open. Merton screams, pulling away and falling to the ground again. Tate looks at him, breathing heavily.}  
  
Tate: Dingle, don't touch me. If I needed help, you'd be the last person I'd ask.  
  
{Merton quickly stands up, his eyes wide.}  
  
Merton: But y-you're dead!  
  
Tate: *pause* I am?  
  
{Tate looks down at the chair leg impaling him, yelling out and looking up at Merton in panic.}  
  
Tate: How-What-What in the bloody hell did you do!?  
  
Merton: I didn't do anything! You're the dead guy!  
  
Tate: *sigh* Well, this is just great. Just dandy.  
  
{He grabs onto the chair leg, wincing and pulling it out. Dropping it to the floor, he gets up and brushes himself off.}  
  
Tate: You know how hard it is to get bloodstains out of white shirts? *pause* Course you don't, what with this tortured soul act you've got goin'. *pause* What happened?  
  
Merton: Er-I-Uh . . . I don't know. You aren't gonna eat my brain, are you? *laughs nervously*  
  
Tate: Believe me, if I had any intention to eat brains, it wouldn't be yours I'd go after. I could think of much better people to eat. Like Lori, or Tommy, or- *pause* That's weird.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: Sounds tasty.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy is thrown to the ground. He gets up and grabs Becky, staring to run away, but Mack runs in front of him.}  
  
Mack: We weren't finished yet. In fact, you don't seem nearly as cocky as you were before.  
  
Tommy: Look, just let me get Becky somewhere safe, and then I'll fight you.  
  
Mack: Who said I was making any deals with you?  
  
{He growls and chuckles, hitting Tommy in the face and sending him falling back with Becky.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Lisa is looking around, now seeming scared. The hallways is considerably smaller. She presses her hands on the walls, wiping away sweat from her brow.}  
  
Lisa: Guys? Guys, this isn't funny!  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tina (her clothes torn) is running quickly from the mob, looking behind her every once and awhile. She suddenly runs into someone and turns around to see a woman and her child. The woman screams and covers her child's eyes, running away. Rain continues to pour, flooding the streets. Tina makes her way over to an alley. A couple making out screams and takes off.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Kitchen  
  
Merton: Okay, let's think of this calmly and rationally.  
  
Tate: Calmly and rationally? I was just impaled in that chair! Why in bleeding hell aren't I dead!?  
  
Merton: You seem rather disappointed, heh heh.  
  
Tate: It defies all that's natural.  
  
Merton: Unless you're still dead. That wouldn't be nearly as improbable. *pause* Course, I wouldn't be talking to you then.  
  
Tate: Hey, Merton, could you do me a favor?  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Tate: Shut your gob and let me think.  
  
Merton: Can do.  
  
{There's suddenly and crash and a hole bursts in the wall. Tommy flies into the kitchen, landing on the ground hard.}  
  
Merton: Tommy?  
  
{Merton looks up to see Mack stepping through the hole and approaching Tommy.}  
  
Merton: *pause* Tommy?  
  
Tommy: *panting for breath* That's not me, Merton. Mack got out somehow and he's tryin' to kill me.  
  
Merton: I don't get it. None of these things are connecting. Mack's separated from you, the women in our little group have disappeared, Tate was just impaled and is walking and talking, and the werewolf mob that attacked my house died because of-*pause* Because of vampires.  
  
{He turns to face Tate with furrowed brows.}  
  
Tate: What are you looking at me for?  
  
Merton: You're a vampire!  
  
Tate: I bloody well am not!  
  
{They continue to argue, not noticing Tommy, who's being beaten by Mack.}  
  
Merton: Then why aren't you dead?  
  
Tate: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Tommy: Guys . . . *dodges a punch*  
  
Merton: Well all the evidence points to you, Dracula!  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: Did you just call me Dracula?  
  
Merton: Should I have said Vlad the Impaler? *pause* Then again, you were the one who got impaled.  
  
Tommy: GUYS!  
  
{They turn to look at Tommy, who's fighting with Mack.}  
  
Tommy: A little help?  
  
{Tate glares at Merton and rushes forward, hitting Mack in the jaw. Mack glances at him and hits him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall.}  
  
Mack: My fight's with him.  
  
{Mack glares at Tommy, growling and tackling him to the ground. Tommy covers his face and Mack lifts his paw to hit him when they suddenly stop, furrowing their brows as they hear more growling.}  
  
Mack: What the hell was-  
  
{Tate jumps out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground. Tommy gets up and backs away toward Merton. Mack stops moving and Tate looks up, his face in vampire form and blood covering his lips.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Vampire!  
  
{Tate doesn't say a word and stands up, feeling his face in shock.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa . . .  
  
Tate: No . . . This isn't happening . . .  
  
{He shakes his head and growls, running out of the hole in the wall.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Becky wakes up and holds her head, looking around to find a door at the end of the hall. The door suddenly bursts open and water starts pouring in from outside. Becky screams and heads into another room, seeing Friedrich and Alyson there. She screams and heads back out, slamming the door shut and heading into the kitchen.}  
  
Merton: Becky! Becky, are you okay? You didn't get attacked, did you?  
  
Becky: Freaker, what-  
  
{Becky sees Tommy and screams, running away. Merton starts to go after her, but Tommy stops her. Water seeps in under the door.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, are you seeing a pattern here?  
  
Merton: Not really; no.  
  
Tommy: Well think about it . . . These are all things we're afraid of.  
  
Merton: *pause* The werewolves are my fear, the vampires are Tate's, and the water must be Becky's! *pause* You're afraid of the Chosen?  
  
Tommy: No! *pause* Yes. *sigh* To tell you the truth, responsibility terrifies me.  
  
Merton: Now that we've both expressed our irrational fears, heh heh, I think we should figure out why all of our fears are here.  
  
Tommy: *thinks for a moment* I got nothing.  
  
Merton: *pause* The dimensions!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: The spell was never completed! Evil Lisa is still in this dimension, so the walls are still crumbling between them! Don't you see? The wall between our nightmares and reality is breaking and our fears are becoming reality! If this continues, the walls will keep breaking and hell will break loose on Earth.  
  
Tommy: Then let's send Evil Lisa back and reverse this all!  
  
Merton: Right. We need Lori, then. *pause* Wherever she is.  
  
Scene: Outside The Kitchen, Hallway  
  
{Tommy and Merton peek out the door simultaneously, checking top see if the hallway is clear. Water is filling the hall.}  
  
Merton: What do ye' think? Any werewolves out there?  
  
Tommy: Nope, looks clear. Let's go.  
  
{They make their way out, when suddenly there's some screaming and Lori falls from out of nowhere, hitting Tommy and sending them both into the water.}  
  
Merton: *grins* You know, I was almost sure that she would hit me.  
  
{Tina suddenly falls out of nowhere as well, hitting Merton and sending them both into the water as well. Tommy looks at Lori, who's on top of him, and grins. She slaps him and gets up, wiping water out of her eyes. Tina gets up, stepping on Merton as she does. Merton (who's face down) lifts his head and spits out some water, getting up and wringing out his shirt.}  
  
Merton: I spoke too soon.  
  
{Merton sees Tina and jumps, yelling out. Tina shakes her head and runs away.}  
  
Merton: Well, either her fear was me or I don't see what her problem is.  
  
Tommy: So, Lori, what's with the whole falling from the sky thing?  
  
Lori: I dunno. Every door I try seems to lead to me falling somewhere else. What's going on?  
  
Merton: Lori, our fears are becoming reality. We need to send Lisa's evil twin back to her own dimension before this becomes irreversible!  
  
Scene: Another Hallway  
  
{Becky is backing away through the hall nervously. Lisa is backing away behind her. They run into each other and scream, turning around. Lisa gets in a fighting stance, sighing with relief.}  
  
Lisa: Don't sneak up on people like that!  
  
Becky: You were the one who scared me!  
  
Lisa: Did not!  
  
Becky: Did too!  
  
Lisa: Did not!  
  
Becky: Look, loser, I don't know what's going on, but I just wanna go home.  
  
Lisa: Same here.  
  
Becky: Then we're cool.  
  
Lisa: Just peachy.  
  
Becky: Nothing vague?  
  
Lisa: We're on the same level.  
  
Becky: Good.  
  
Lisa: Good.  
  
{They turn to walk away from each other when there's a crash and Tate jumps down from the ceiling, tackling Becky to the ground. Lisa turns around and pulls Tate off of her. He growls and grabs her arm as she tries to hit him, throwing her to the side. Becky gets back up, as does Lisa. Tate's about to attack again when they all pause, listening to a rumbling sound.}  
  
Lisa: What the hell is-?  
  
{One of the doors bursts open and water rushes inside, covering them all.}  
  
Scene: Living Room  
  
{Lori and Merton are chanting, and a light starts to form. Tommy furrows his brows as he hears a noise and looks up at the stairs. Water starts to pour out. His eyes widen.}  
  
Tommy: Guys?  
  
{He takes a step back. They suddenly stop chanting and the light disappears. The water disappears as well. The lair is now wet, windows and furniture are smashed, and Lisa, Tina, Tate, and Becky are lying on the floor. They stand up and look around.}  
  
Lori: It worked!  
  
{Lori grins and looks at a now-human Tate.}  
  
Tate: It's about bloody time.  
  
{He rolls his eyes and storms out of the house. Lori sighs angrily and storm out as well.}  
  
Lisa: I guess I'd better head home. My dad's gonna kill me for being so late.  
  
{Lisa heads out the door. Tommy and Merton look over at Becky.}  
  
Merton: Beck-  
  
Becky: Don't say anything, Freaker. I've had enough for today.  
  
{She wrings her hair out, stumbling out the door.}  
  
Tommy: I, uh . . . I should go too.  
  
{Tommy races out the door.}  
  
Merton: Wait! What about-*door slams shut* my house?  
  
{The door falls back open, breaking off of one of its hinges. Merton stands alone, ankle-deep in water in a wrecked house.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: So we took care of that. Evil Lisa was gone and the dimensions were back in place. As for Merton losing his job, I did a little homework.  
  
Scene: Hotel Room  
  
{Tommy sets a book down on a small table. The camera pans out to reveal Sarah Parker standing at the other side of the table.}  
  
Tommy: I did some reading and found this in one of the Fighter's journals.  
  
{Tommy opens up the book and points to a paragraph, turning the book to face Sarah. She glances down at the book with disinterest.}  
  
Tommy: It says right here that the Chosen has to have a patronus legio appointed. You can't take Merton's job away.  
  
Sarah: I believe I can, Mr. Dawkins.  
  
Tommy: But the patronus legio has to be in the same bloodline as the previous one.  
  
Sarah: I'm well aware of that fact. That is why another was appointed.  
  
Tommy: What? But Merton was in the bloodline.  
  
Sarah: You are forgetting that he is not the only descendant of the previous patronus legio.  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows, a fact dawning on him.}  
  
Scene: Elm Street  
  
{Becky (still soaking wet) is heading toward her home. Suddenly, James and Artemis jump out, grabbing her and pulling her off screen.}  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :D 


	22. I Love Becky Part One

I Love Becky  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I'm not in love with Becky. Seriously, the title is a really bad  
spoof. Look hard. You'll find it.  
  
Scene: Elm Street, Where We Left Off  
  
{Becky is struggling with the demons. Suddenly, Mack jumps out of nowhere, tackling James to the ground and tripping Artemis. Becky takes that moment to run away.}  
  
Artemis: *gets up* You shouldn't have done that.  
  
Mack: Why's that?  
  
{Mack's eyes widen and a rush of electricity seems to run through him. He falls to the ground. James stands behind him, holding up a sparking claw.}  
  
Artemis: Good job, James.  
  
James: Do we go get the girl?  
  
Artemis: Nope. We have something even better. *grins*  
  
{James smirks and they pull Mack off screen.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Living Room  
  
{Lisa enters the house, looking around and finding everything gone. Merton is sitting with his back to the wall, his head in his hands.}  
  
Lisa: Merton?  
  
{Merton looks up, getting to his feet.}  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Lisa: What's going on? What's with the empty house?  
  
Merton: I'm moving back in with my parents.  
  
Lisa: What? Why?  
  
Merton: *sigh* I can't afford to keep this house. Especially not after all of the damage from last night.  
  
Lisa: Man, that sucks. I'm sorry, Merton.  
  
Merton: Don't be. Moving back in will be like a trip down memory lane.  
  
Scene: Flashbacks  
  
{A young Merton seems to be having his fifth birthday party in the lair. T'n'T, who are both blindfolded and trying to hit a piñata, swing and miss, hitting Merton and knocking him down.}  
  
{A young Merton is having his tenth birthday party in the lair. T'n'T approach him in a friendly manner, though their conversation isn't heard. Merton grins, as does T'n'T, and they lead him away. Cut to the bathroom where T'n'T are giving Merton a swirly and laughing.}  
  
{A young Merton is having his fifteenth birthday party in the lair. T'n'T don't even bother talking with him and proceed to beat him. Mr. and Mrs. Dingle stand nearby, talking to Becky and oblivious to the fact that their son is calling for help.}  
  
Scene: Merton's House, Present  
  
Merton: Yep. Memory Lane. *sigh*  
  
Lisa: Well, good luck with that. You need any help?  
  
Merton: Naw, I'm good. I'm just savoring my last moments in this home. There are so many good memories here.  
  
Lisa: *pause* You're avoiding Becky?  
  
Merton: Exactly.  
  
Lisa: You have fun.  
  
{She smiles, pats Merton on the back, and heads out.}  
  
Scene: Lisa's House  
  
{Lisa steps inside, setting a rolled up newspaper down and looking around.}  
  
Lisa: Dad, I brought the paper in.  
  
{There's silence.}  
  
Lisa: Dad?  
  
{Lisa furrows her brows and walks around, searching through the house. She peeks into the kitchen.}  
  
Lisa: Dad, are you-  
  
{Lisa screams and jumps back. The camera cuts to Mr. Ked, who is wearing an apron and cooking something nasty and charred looking.}  
  
Lisa: Dad, what are you doing?  
  
Mr. Ked: *smiles* I'm cooking something for you, honey!  
  
Lisa: I thought you bought the ingredients and I did the cooking.  
  
Mr. Ked: Well, I changed it around today. I want to make this your best day ever!  
  
{Lisa looks concerned and rushes up to her father, putting her hands on his shoulders.}  
  
Lisa: Please don't tell me you're having an early midlife crisis.  
  
{Mr. Ked sighs, his smile fading. He puts a hand on Lisa's shoulder.}  
  
Mr. Ked: You know I'll always love you, right?  
  
Lisa: *pause* *furrows brows* Of course, Dad.  
  
Mr. Ked: And you know that I'd never leave you if I didn't have to?  
  
Lisa: Yeah . . . What's wrong?  
  
Mr. Ked: *sigh* It's social services. They say I can't take care of you anymore.  
  
Lisa: What? Why?  
  
Mr. Ked: There are a lot of complicated things. Don't worry about it. We can still visit each other sometimes.  
  
Lisa: Don't worry about it? You act like you don't even care!  
  
Mr. Ked: Lisa, I-  
  
Lisa: Don't bother, Dad! Just call me when I'm leaving. I'll be upstairs packing.  
  
{She turns and walks out of the room. Mr. Ked sighs.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate opens up a drawer and takes out a photo album, sitting down on the old couch. Pausing for a moment, he opens it, revealing many pictures of his mother and father together, along with himself as a child.}  
  
Tate: Well, Mom, Dad, I hope you're happy now. I'm completely miserable with my life. How's your afterlife going? No doubt having a bloody great time wherever you went.  
  
Voice: You talk to pictures of your parents? You seriously need to make a social circle outside of dead people.  
  
{Tate sighs, not turning around, and the camera pans out to reveal Annie standing behind him and peering over his shoulder at the photo album. He shuts the book.}  
  
Tate: You know, I didn't ask your opinion. It's none of your bloody business how I deal with-  
  
Annie: The fact that you have no friends? That you're talking to imaginary people right now?  
  
Tate: My grief. *stands up* But if you want to stay here and make up theories, go right ahead. Just don't tell them to me.  
  
Scene: The Dingle Residence  
  
{Merton pulls up in his Hearse, getting out and grabbing some bags, heading to the door. As soon as he knocks on the door, Mr. Dingle opens it, so tall that his head is off screen.}  
  
Mr. Dingle: Oh. Honey, it's just Merton.  
  
Merton: Glad to see you too, Dad.  
  
{He looks in to see Mrs. Dingle sitting down on the couch, her face in her hands. Becky stands nearby, her arms folded.}  
  
Merton: What's going on?  
  
Mr. Dingle: Well, son, some strangers attacked Becky on her way home from your old house. We're waiting for the police to come so we can identify these crooks.  
  
Becky: *rolls her eyes* I don't need to identify them or whatever. I'm fine! God, my family is so lame!  
  
{Becky walks out of the room.}  
  
Mrs. Dingle: Rebecca never acted this way before! These criminals must have traumatized her. *sobs*  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and stares at the direction Becky went in.}  
  
Scene: State U, Cafeteria  
  
{Merton is sitting at a table with Lori.}  
  
Merton: I'm positive something supernatural is at hand, and they're after my sister!  
  
Lori: Why would anyone be after Becky? I mean, Merton, they wouldn't really have any motives.  
  
{Tate suddenly sits down beside them.}  
  
Tate: Now what are we talkin' about?  
  
Lori: Tate, what are you doing here?  
  
Tate: It just so happens that I'm officially a student here.  
  
Lori: But you dropped out of high school.  
  
Tate: I plead temporary insanity.  
  
{Tate gives Lori a fake smile.}  
  
Tate: Besides, you don't even go to this college. Don't tell me you came here on your lunch break just to see Merton.  
  
Lori: Why? Are you jealous?  
  
{Lori scoots closer to Merton and puts an arm around his shoulder.}  
  
Merton: What-?  
  
Tate: Jealous? Of you and Goth boy? Please.  
  
Lori: Seems just like you. I mean, you tried killing Tommy and me over jealousy; why not Merton?  
  
Merton: I must protest. I didn't-  
  
Tate: You know what, Lori? You need to get over yourself! I sure did. I couldn't care less what happens to you or who you go out with. In fact, next time an apocalyptic portal opens up, you can forget about me saving your sorry asses. I'm powerful enough now that I could just teleport out of there and leave you and your new boyfriend there to die.  
  
Merton: Boyfriend? I'm not-  
  
Lori: Well fine. I can't trust your judgment anymore anyway. I mean, you are a raving lunatic.  
  
Tate: I may be a lunatic, but then that gives me a plausible reason for acting wonky. What's your excuse? PMS?  
  
Scene: Becky's Room  
  
{Merton steps inside, finding Becky sitting on her bed. She gets up angrily.}  
  
Becky: Out of my room, freaker!  
  
Merton: Becky, listen, I just wanna talk! Brother to sister. Please?  
  
{Becky folds her arms and sits down on the bed again. Merton sits down beside her, setting down his coffin backpack.}  
  
Merton: Listen, if you ever want to talk to me about people attacking you, I'm always here.  
  
Becky: You think I wanna talk to Dawson's Freak?  
  
Merton: Harsh nicknames aren't the answer, Becky.  
  
Becky: Out.  
  
Merton: But-  
  
Becky: Out, Freakenstein!  
  
{Merton gets up and opens the door, turning to face her while he's in the doorway.}  
  
Merton: You sure? 'Cause-  
  
Becky: Out!  
  
Merton: Can do.  
  
{Merton quickly shuts the door. Becky sees his coffin backpack and picks it up.}  
  
Becky: And take your creepy stuff with you!  
  
{She throws it and it hits the door, falling open. Some books fall out. One of them opens up. Merton doesn't open the door and Becky sighs, heading over to pick the things up. She notices the book open and reads the page, furrowing her brows.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is walking down the street with her friend Heidi.}  
  
Heidi: Seriously? A love potion? You don't think it'll actually work, do you?  
  
Becky: After being at my brother's house, I'm about ready to believe anything.  
  
Heidi: So who are you gonna use it on?  
  
Becky: *grins* Depends on whoever's around.  
  
Heidi: Tommy Dawkins?  
  
Becky: Maybe . . .  
  
Heidi: How are we gonna know if this works? I mean, it might do something icky to them.  
  
Becky: Then we'll test it on someone.  
  
{They turn and see Lori and Tate walking down the street. Their conversation isn't heard, but by their expressions and hand movements, they seem to be arguing.}  
  
Becky: That guy.  
  
Heidi: Are you kidding? He's totally nuts-o! I heard from my sister's friend's brother's girlfriend that he killed some guy after he got out of the loony bin.  
  
Becky: It's just a test to see if it works. If it doesn't, we'll just reverse whatever the potion did.  
  
Heidi: I wouldn't do it.  
  
Becky: This coming from someone who's wearing purple in summer.  
  
{Heidi self-consciously zips up her jacket to cover her violet blouse.}  
  
Becky: Now we just need a strand of hair.  
  
{Becky looks over at Heidi. Cut to the street.}  
  
Tate: No way. There's no way that you can say the X-Men movies were better than the cartoon.  
  
Lori: C'mon. I mean, I'm sure the cartoons were cool in the eighties, but live in the now.  
  
Tate: They completely ruined the whole thing, and the plot was bloody stupid. Besides, Hugh Jackman is full of himself.  
  
{Heidi comes out of nowhere, hugging Tate tightly and pulling out a strand of his hair as she's doing it. He quickly pushes her away.}  
  
Tate: Bloody h-  
  
Heidi: Oh my gosh! You don't remember me?  
  
Tate: Can't say I do.  
  
Heidi: We went to high school together!  
  
Tate: And I care why?  
  
Heidi: Well fine then! If you want to be a jerk about it!  
  
{She angrily walks away. Lori smirks.}  
  
Lori: Smooth.  
  
{Cut to an alley. Heidi heads over to Becky and they both giggle.}  
  
Becky: You got it?  
  
Heidi: Yep.  
  
Becky: Let's go then.  
  
Scene: Becky's Room  
  
{Heidi is wearing a lab coat, gloves, and goggles. Becky is standing nearby.}  
  
Becky: Okay, so we put in the eye of newt and the hair last.  
  
{Heidi looks at a smoking cauldron, putting the hair in.}  
  
Heidi: What's a newt?  
  
Becky: Beats me.  
  
Heidi: *pause* I have some lint in my pocket. *shrugs*  
  
Becky: *shrugs* Put it in.  
  
{Heidi puts the lint in the cauldron.}  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{Artemis and James approach the leader, setting down an unconscious Tommy.}  
  
Artemis: We have the Chosen, sir.  
  
Leader: The Chosen? You were supposed to get the girl!  
  
Artemis: Yes, but this will work much better, don't you think?  
  
Leader: *pause* Yes. Yes, yes it will! We start the ritual tonight.  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich is wearing a cape, looking in a mirror (but he has no reflection). Alyson approaches him from behind.}  
  
Friedrich: What do you think, love? Does the cape suit me?  
  
Alyson: Anything suits you, sweet.  
  
Friedrich: *grins* You're too good to me.  
  
{He turns to face her. She suddenly holds her head, gasping. Friedrich grabs her by the shoulders.}  
  
Friedrich: What is it?  
  
Alyson: Magic . . . I can sense it in the air. Something is coming. Something powerful . . . something evil. *grins* It fills my senses.  
  
Friedrich: Come now, it can't be anything more powerful than us.  
  
Alyson: Ah, but it is, and it's coming here. It's come to upset the balance between good and evil . . . I love it already.  
  
Friedrich: C'mon. How powerful could it possibly be?  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{The camera focuses on Tommy, who is unconscious and tied to a cross. His eyes suddenly snap open and glow red.}  
  
Scene: State U, Cafeteria  
  
{Tate is sitting at a table alone, drawing something by the looks of it. Lori approaches him and sits down.}  
  
Lori: If it isn't Mr. Drop-out.  
  
Tate: Yeah, sure, whatever . . .  
  
Lori: *pause* Satan's spawn?  
  
Tate: Mm-hm.  
  
Lori: Okay, Tate, the gig is up. What are you doing?  
  
Tate: Argh! *crumpes up the paper* It's not right!  
  
{He sighs and takes out another piece of paper, beginning to sketch with a worn down pencil.}  
  
Lori: What are you drawing?  
  
{Lori tries to pick up the crumpled piece of paper, but Tate holds out a hand, sending a red spark at the paper. The paper bursts into flame and is reduced to ashes.}  
  
Tate: It's not for you to see . . . It's not ready.  
  
Lori: What's not ready? The drawing? What, are you suddenly afraid I'm going to criticize you?  
  
Tate: No. I need it perfect . . .  
  
Lori: Can you at least tell what you're drawing?  
  
Tate: Her.  
  
Lori: Her?  
  
Tate: The angel.  
  
Lori: Angel?  
  
Tate: My angel.  
  
Lori: *pause* O . . . kay then.  
  
{Merton sits down beside them.}  
  
Lori: *sighs with relief* I was wondering when you'd get here. What took you so long?  
  
Merton: I was looking for Tommy.  
  
Lori: Why?  
  
Merton: He's been out for two days. Since Clint was murdered, I figured they'd still be searching the dorm, so I called his folks' place.  
  
Lori: And?  
  
Merton: He wasn't there. I couldn't find a trace of him.  
  
Lori: Maybe he ditched. *shrugs*  
  
Merton: It's a possibility, I guess. *shrugs* I do have a tendency to overreact. Ever since that incident when I thought the dog next door was protecting a vampire, and I attacked Mrs. Freeny with a stake, I've been a bit more cautious. *pause* *looks at Tate, who's still drawing* What's with him?  
  
Lori: Beats me. I think he's delusional again.  
  
Merton: Ooh. Anymore from his Edward friend? I've been wanting to hear from him.  
  
Lori: Something about angels. *shrugs* He's drawing whatever he's talking about.  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{James walks by Tommy, who is growling and snarling, trying to break free.}  
  
James: *jumps* Jeez! You know, being evil doesn't make you less intimidating. Course, you can't break free, now can you? I can do anything I want!  
  
{James grins and steps up about a foot from Tommy, sticking out his tongue.}  
  
James: Nah nah nah nah nah nah! Can't catch me! Can't do anything! 'cause you're tied up and I'm n-  
  
{Tommy suddenly breaks free from the cross and grabs James by the neck, growling and holding him up in the air.}  
  
James: Hey, I was just kidding! Please! Let me go!  
  
Tommy: Here's the deal, James. I'm taking over this operation. Now, I don't like you. You know why? Because I don't like simpering morons who waste space in my presence.  
  
James: You wouldn't kill me! Technically I'm only half demon! You can't kill someone partly human! You're the Chosen!  
  
Tommy: *grins* The Chosen's gone. I'm the new resident of this body.  
  
James: What?  
  
Tommy: Goodbye, James.  
  
{Tommy slashes James' throat, dropping him to the floor. He looks around and smells the air, heading out of the cave.}  
  
Scene: State U, Exterior  
  
{Tate steps out of the building, walking hurriedly somewhere. He looks around and holds out his hand, creating a small ball of light. The light starts to float away and he follows it. Lori steps out from around a corner, furrowing her brows and following him.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky and Heidi are walking down the street, giggling.}  
  
Heidi: Do you think it worked?  
  
Becky: I don't know, but I hope so. *grins* If that works, Tommy Dawkins is so going to be mine.  
  
Heidi: And Merton will be mine. *sigh*  
  
Becky: What?  
  
Heidi: *shifty eyes* Nothing.  
  
Becky: Were you just talking about my brother?  
  
Heidi: Of course not!  
  
Becky: I heard you say his na-  
  
Voice: Becky!  
  
{They turn to see Tate running toward them. He approaches Becky and hugs her tightly.}  
  
Tate: I'm so glad I found you!  
  
Becky: *pushes him away* You need some deodorant.  
  
Tate: Sorry. I was just running. I wanted to see you so badly.  
  
Becky: Why?  
  
Tate: Because I-I'm in love with you!  
  
{Becky and Heidi simultaneously glance at each other and burst into fits of giggles.}  
  
Heidi: It worked! It worked!  
  
{Tate looks confused, but grins half-heartedly anyway. Just then, Lori rushes on screen, stopping a few feet away.}  
  
Becky: You know what this means?  
  
Heidi: You can have a British boyfriend?  
  
Becky: No! Well, yeah, but, we can totally have any guy we want!  
  
Voice: Any man? How about me, sweetheart?  
  
{All four of them turn and see Tommy (wolfed out) standing there, six or seven demons behind him.}  
  
Tommy: The girl's mine. Kill the rest.  
  
{The demons growl and lunge forward. Heidi screams in horror and tries running away, only to trip and hit her head, knocking herself out. Becky's eyes widen and she backs up, petrified. Lori begins fight off demons, kicking and punching them away. Tate hits a few of them with purple light, stepping in between Becky and Tommy.}  
  
Tate: You're not hurting her. Not my angel. You'll have to get through m-  
  
{Tommy continues walking and grabs Tate, snapping his neck and dropping him to the ground. He keeps going and approaches a terrified Becky, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and holding her off the ground. She starts kicking and screaming.}  
  
Becky: Let me go! You can't-  
  
{Tommy hits her, knocking her unconscious and slinging her over his shoulder.}  
  
Tommy: Let's go.  
  
{He walks away and the demons follow him. Lori starts to go after them, but hears screaming. She looks over to see a now-awake Heidi staring at Tate and screaming.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well . . . Yeah. Detailed reviews. 


	23. I Love Becky Part Two

I Love Becky (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Street, Where We Left Off  
  
{Heidi keeps screaming. Lori approaches her and stoops down, grabbing her by the shoulders.}  
  
Lori: Look, you have to calm down! I need your help.   
  
{Heidi stops screaming, but sobs with hysteria.}  
  
Lori: I need to know what you and Becky did to him.   
  
Heidi: W-Why?   
  
Lori: Because we need his head clear so he can help us.   
  
Heidi: How can he help? He's dead!   
  
Lori: No he's not.   
  
Heidi: What? H-How?   
  
Lori: *looks at Tate* He's Tate Foreground.   
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is sitting at his desk. Lori slams the book Becky had earlier down in front of him.}  
  
Merton: So that's where my spell book went!   
  
Lori: A love spell.   
  
Merton: Beg pardon?  
  
Lori: There's a love spell in here. Your sister got it and used it on Tate.   
  
Merton: Becky? Becky used a love spell? *pause* Why Tate? I mean, if I were her, I wouldn't go for—  
  
Lori: Never mind that, Merton. She's been kidnapped and I think Tate might know a way to help her.  
  
Merton: *stands up* Becky's been kidnapped!? I knew something supernatural was at hand! Never mind the love spell. We're getting Tommy to kick this guy's a—  
  
Lori: There's a problem.   
  
Merton: Hm?   
  
Lori: Tommy was the one who kidnapped her. Something weird is going on here. You work on this, and I'll see if there's anything that might help at Tate's place.   
  
{Lori heads out the door.}  
  
Merton: But—*door slams shut* *sigh*  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The door opens and Lori falls inside, tripping over what looks like a tire. She gets back up and shuts the door.}  
  
Lori: You know, he really should have gotten a better realtor.   
  
{She sighs and starts to walk around, looking around her.}  
  
Lori: Now where does he keep his books . . .?  
  
{Spotting some books piled neatly on a table, she grins, heading over to the table and picking up a rather large one. Immediately, the wall seems to dissolve into nothing, revealing a larger room. Lori furrows her brows and steps into the room. As soon as she takes a step into the room, an arrow shoots out of nowhere. Lori instinctively raises her hands, not realizing that she's still holding the book. The arrow pierces the book and Lori looks down with wide eyes, sighing with relief and throwing the book to the side. She continues into the room, looking around. The walls are filled with shelves of ancient-looking books. Lori grins.}  
  
Lori: So this is where he keeps them.   
  
{She removes a large black book and dusts off the cover, furrowing her brows.]  
  
Lori: Black Magik?   
  
{She sets that book down and looks at the various titles.}  
  
Lori: The Advanced Dark Arts?   
  
{Furrowing her brows even more, she sees a small silver book and takes it off the shelf, looking at the cover. Nothing is written on it. She opens it to find many pictures of Tate and his family set on top of bloodstained pages, along with spells written in messy handwriting. Coming to the last pages, she sees pictures of herself (minus the blood on the pages) and spells written there as well in the same handwriting.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Lori is walking through the hallway unnoticed, careful to get past the staff. She ducks behind a trash bin as a doctor walks by. As the doctor passes, she stands up and enters a room.}  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tate is lying in the bed in a neck brace. Lori steps inside and he opens his eyes.}   
  
Lori: Hello, Tate.   
  
{She steps toward him, not smiling.}  
  
Lori: How do you feel?   
  
Tate: Like my bloody neck was snapped. Where am I?  
  
Lori: A hospital.   
  
Tate: What? You took me to a damn hospital? If they find out who I am, they'll send me back to the loony bin!  
  
{Lori takes out the silver book from her bag and sets it down on the bed.}  
  
Lori: I don't see why I should help you.   
  
Tate: Where did you get that?   
  
Lori: I think I'm going to be the one asking the questions here. What is this?   
  
Tate: It's none of your business.   
  
Lori: Oh really? Then what's this?   
  
{She opens the book and holds up the page for Tate.}  
  
Lori: Or this? *turns the page* Care to explain what exactly this is about?   
  
Tate: *sigh* It's a spell book. I used it to cast some spells.  
  
Lori: Really? Then why is my picture in it?  
  
{Tate doesn't reply.}  
  
Lori: *louder* What have you been doing to me? *pause* Answer me, Tate!  
  
Tate: The spells were for me! Bloody hell, would you get over yourself already? I had to have the pictures there so the spells would go right.   
  
Lori: Still doesn't explain why I was in the book.   
  
Tate: Once again, Lori, the spells were for me.   
  
Lori: I have a hard time believing that. What did you do? Curse me? Oh wait, let me guess, clone me so you could pleasure yourse—  
  
Tate: It was a numbing spell!   
  
Lori: Numbing spell?   
  
Tate: So I wouldn't have to be grieving over you! I have enough sodding problems without you clouding my judgment. You want to know what the pictures were for? Well, here goes. The pictures of you were to help me stop feeling sorry that I let you go, and my parents so that I wouldn't be awake all night remembering that they were killed by bloody vampires!   
  
Lori: And the ones of you?   
  
Tate: *pause* So I needed a little help healing. I got into some scrapes. Never you mind. Now will you get me the hell out of here?   
  
Lori: *pause* You really needed a spell to get over me?   
  
Tate: *sigh* *rolls eyes* Yes. But me being repulsed by you is of my own accord. No magic involved. Now get me out. I need to help Becky.   
  
Lori: First tell me how.   
  
Tate: I don't know. I didn't have much to go by. There's bound to be answers in one of Merton's books or something.   
  
Lori: Okay. *stands up* That's all I needed to know.   
  
{Lori starts to walk away.}  
  
Tate: Lori? Lori!   
  
{Lori exits the room.}  
  
Tate: Get your ass back here! Lori! Lori, you can't just leave me here!   
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is at his desk, searching through his books. He looks up and sees a demon standing there. Surprised, he jumps and falls out of his chair. He quickly gets back up and laughs nervously.}  
  
Merton: So, you're a demon; what's that like?   
  
Demon: Merton Dingle?   
  
Merton: *pause* That depends. If I said I wasn't, would that be a good thing?   
  
Demon: I would kill you.   
  
Merton: *holds out his hand* Merton J. Dingle, at your service!   
  
Demon: *doesn't take his hand* We have your sister. If you want her to live, then you will meet us at the cemetery alone.  
  
Merton: What? You were the one who—  
  
Demon: Good day, Mr. Dingle.   
  
{The demon disappears in a ball of flame. Just then, Lori heads inside.}  
  
Lori: Tate didn't know anything. Did you find anything here?   
  
Merton: Well, something found me. A demon stopped by! They want me to meet them at the cemetery alone or they'll kill Becky.   
  
Lori: So what are gonna do?  
  
Merton: Something manly and straightforward.  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{Becky struggles with some ropes. Tommy and two demons stand nearby.}  
  
Becky: I'll scream! Someone's gonna find me! You'd better let me go or I'll call the police! This is a brand new outfit, and I don't wanna get bloodstains on it!  
  
Demon #1: *sigh* *to Tommy* Can we gag her?   
  
Tommy: No. I want him to hear her scream when we kill her.  
  
{Merton crawls out of some bushes and starts to unties Becky from behind.}  
  
Merton: *whispering* Becky, it's me, your big brother! I'm gonna bust you out of here!   
  
{Becky looks horrified and disappointed.}  
  
Becky: Ugh. My life is over. I'm doomed.  
  
{They suddenly see Tommy beside them and Merton yells out, falling over. Tommy picks up Merton by the collar and lifts him up off of the ground. Becky gets out of the chair and throws the ropes to the ground.}  
  
Merton: Becky, get out of here!   
  
Becky: What about you, Freaker? I mean, Mom and Dad will kill me if I come home with the news that your dead carcass is here.  
  
{Merton sighs in frustration and rolls his eyes, clenching his teeth.}  
  
Merton: As your big brother, I order you to get out of here!  
  
Tommy: No no no, Merton. It's a party. She should be able to stay. There's nothing more exciting than a girl in pain.   
  
{Tommy nods at a couple demons and they grab Becky, laughing and feeling her up. Becky screams and struggles with them.}  
  
Merton: Becky! *turns to Tommy* Let her go, Tommy! This isn't about her! *pause* I'm not quite sure what exactly this is about, but leave my sister out of it!   
  
Tommy: *growls* Best bite your tongue or I'll rip it out.  
  
Merton: It's me, Merton! We've been best friends since high school!   
  
Tommy: Okay, Merton. Then as your best friend, I'm going to make sure you get to hear Becky's last words.  
  
{Tommy looks at the demons and they grin, getting ready to attack her.}  
  
Merton: No!  
  
{The demon suddenly scream and combust, falling to the ground and rolling around. Tommy doesn't show surprise and stares before him, still holding Merton up in the air. Merton's eyes widen. Tate levitates from out of nowhere, his neck brace gone, his clothes completely black, his eyes red, and his hands sparking. He levitates closer, not saying a word.}  
  
Tommy: Who the hell are—  
  
Tate: Quiet.  
  
{Tate holds out his hand and Merton flies out of Tommy's paw, landing on the ground hard. Tommy growls and turns to face Tate.}  
  
Tate: No one hurts the girl. She'd better not have a scratch on her, or I'll make this nice and slow.  
  
Tommy: Too bad. I'm still gonna rip out her insides after I kill you.  
  
Tate: You asked for it, Dawkins.   
  
{Tate thrusts out his hand and touches Tommy's chest. Red sparks erupts from his hand and they both tense up, their eyes widening. Becky rushes over to Merton as he's getting to his feet.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, you'd better explain what's going on.  
  
Merton: Later. First we've gotta get out of here before either of them go psycho and kill us.  
  
Becky: What about the guy helping us?   
  
Merton: *pause* Right. *pause* I'm going to regret this much later when my head is clear.  
  
{Merton rushes forward and grabs Tate, pulling him away from Tommy. They both fly back and Tommy falls to the ground, unconscious. Tate hyperventilates, his eyes glowing green slightly.}  
  
Tate: I never knew how powerful he was. *grins* It's wonderful.  
  
Merton: Tate, not that you aren't freaking me out, but what in the name of Zeus was that?  
  
Tate: I was protecting Becky . . . See, there's something not quite right with me, but I can't put my finger on it. Something's squirming in my head.  
  
Merton: That's nice, but I think we should leave before Tommy wakes up.  
  
Tate: *nods* Right.  
  
{They both get up and start to leave. Merton grabs Becky by the hand and drags her along.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori is waiting inside, sitting on the bed with her arms folded. The door opens and she stands up quickly. Merton, Becky, and Tate head inside.}  
  
Lori: What happened at the cemetery? Is everyone okay?   
  
Merton: Well, except for T-- *looks at Becky* the werewolf. He's trying to kill us, heh heh.  
  
Lori: We need to—Tate, why are you out of the hospital?   
  
Tate: *steps closer to Becky* I used a little magic.  
  
Becky: *pushes Tate away* *turns to Merton* Freaker, what has been happening?   
  
Lori: She still doesn't know?   
  
Merton: I've been meaning to tell her eventually.  
  
Becky: Tell me what?   
  
Tate: We shouldn't expose her to anything else tonight. She could be traumatized.  
  
{Merton furrows his brows at Tate and turns to Becky.}  
  
Merton: Becky, this may be hard to accept, but monsters are real, and we're the ones who fight them.   
  
Becky: No way. You're such a liar!  
  
Merton: You haven't been curious why all these things happened? Not even after the genie and the aliens and being possessed twice, which also reminds me, what did I tell you about using my spell books?  
  
Becky: *pause* I was possessed?  
  
Merton: Never mind that. The point is, you used my spell books without permission. Do you have any idea how dangerous magic is?   
  
Tate: *clears his throat* Still in the room.  
  
Becky: Look, if it's about that love potion, it wears off. The spell book said something about it. *pause* Oh my God. I'm actually talking about magic with my lame-o brother! Ugh! I'll never be able to show my face in public again!  
  
{Becky rushes upstairs. Tate runs after her.}  
  
Tate: Becky, wait up!  
  
{Merton sighs and sits down on the bed. Lori sits down next to him.}   
  
Lori: On that light note, do you have anything on what's wrong with Tommy?  
  
Merton: What do I look like, an expert on recently-turned-evil jocks? I can barely hold up my job at Magiks Incorporate. *sigh* That just wasn't him out there. This can't happen.   
  
Lori: I know what you mean. I can't believe this happened either.  
  
Merton: No, Lori. I mean that this is bad. If Tommy is evil, then so is the Chosen, and this can't happen! Do you know what could happen if Mack shows up? If Tommy is put in any slight danger, Mack will take over and the world as we know it could end!   
  
Lori: Then let's find Tommy before it's too late!  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tate is chasing after Becky. After a moment, he stops and shakes his head, looking around.}  
  
Tate: What in the bloody hell? *pause* The wanker put a love spell on me!   
  
Scene: Becky's Room  
  
{Becky sits on her bed alone. She looks up and suddenly sees Tommy (unwolfed), the window open. She stands up quickly.}  
  
Becky: Tommy Dawkins? *fixes her hair* What are you doing here?   
  
Tommy: I come here from time to time. You see, I've been thinking. Thinking about you . . . about you and me.  
  
Becky: *smiles* Really?  
  
{Tommy nods, stepping closer to her and stopping about half a foot away.}  
  
Tommy: Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most amazing blue eyes?  
  
{Becky grins and looks at the floor.}  
  
Becky: Not really.  
  
{Tommy puts his hands on her waist, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head up so that their faces are inches apart.}  
  
Tommy: You do.  
  
{Becky sighs happily. Tommy leans in, talking quietly into her ear.}  
  
Tommy: Can you do something really important for me?  
  
Becky: *faintly* Yeah?  
  
Tommy: Scream.  
  
Becky: *furrows her brows* What?  
  
{Tommy wolfs out and laughs, trying to bite into her neck. Becky pushes him away, sending him back a couple steps. She screams, backing away toward the door.}  
  
Becky: Y-You're the Pleasantville werewolf?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but it's a secret. I actually came here to give Merton a message.   
  
Becky: W-What?   
  
Tommy: I can't tell you, but you'll be giving it to him. I can't wait to see his expression when he finds his sister's mutilated corpse in here.   
  
{Tommy chuckles and growls, lunging at Becky. Becky screams and reaches for the doorknob, but Tommy grabs her hand, pulling her away. He's about to bite her when the door opens and Tate steps inside angrily.}  
  
Tate: I'm going to kill you, Dingle! No one puts a love spell on me and-- Tommy.   
  
Tommy: *growls* You.  
  
{Tommy throws Becky down and charges at Tate. Tate disappears in a burst of flame and reappears behind Tommy, looking dazed. Tate holds his head and staggers for a moment. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tommy grabs Tate by the front of the shirt and throws him out of the open window. Becky screams and gets back up as Tommy turns to face her again, grinning. A hand taps him on the shoulder and her turns to see Tate standing behind him.}  
  
Tate: That hurt.   
  
{He hits Tommy hard in the jaw, sending him back a few steps.}  
  
Tommy: *growls* Why won't you die!?  
  
Tate: That's not nice.  
  
{He picks up Tommy and throws him across the room. Tommy hits the wall hard, falling limp. Tate turns to Becky.}  
  
Tate: Are you alright?  
  
Becky: How did you--  
  
{They stop as they hear growling and turn to see Tommy getting up.}  
  
Tommy: Damn. My human guise was working 'til now.  
  
{He turns around, now having two large horns atop his head.}  
  
Tommy: Why'd you have to ruin it? *sigh* I'll have to wear a hat now or something. But first, I'm killing you two.  
  
Tate: Let's go.  
  
{Tate grabs Becky's hand and they race out of the room.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Merton is looking around. Lori approaches him.}  
  
Lori: Any sign of him?  
  
Merton: Nothing. What kind of evil werewolf is he? I mean, if I were an evil werewolf, I'd go after a large crowd of unsuspecting teenagers such as the ones here. *pause* *Lori gives him a strange look* Ignore that last part.  
  
Lori: I don't know. You stay here in case he shows up. I'll check the mall.  
  
{Lori heads out of sight. Merton continues looking. Suddenly, Tate comes out of nowhere, wearing dark sunglasses and a black trench coat. He taps Merton on the shoulder and he turns around, jumping in surprise.}  
  
Merton: Gah! Jeez, Tate, don't do that!   
  
Tate: Relax, Merton! It's me, Mack!   
  
Merton: *pause* What? How did-- Hm-- Who-- When-- Where-- *pause* What?  
  
Mack: When I was in Tommy, I could sense something was wrong. I wasn't sure what, but I knew I had to get out before that something affected me. So I jumped into Tate when he was attacking Tommy.  
  
Merton: You never said you could possess other people.  
  
Mack: I try avoiding it. There's a reason why Tommy was chosen to be my vessel, you know. If I possess someone not worthy-- It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't been around awhile. *thinks for a moment* I'm not . . . adjusted to this body. Only Tommy's. If I stay in someone other than Tommy for too long, I start to . . . *think* meld, with them. I become like them, and then poof! I'm a part of them and I don't exist.  
  
Merton: Why Tate, though? I mean, Tommy had contact with Becky and me before Tate.  
  
Mack: *looking embarrassed* I don't do the whole girl possession thing. It's a little embarrassing. Every vessel I've had has been a man. I've had patronus legios that were women, though.   
  
Merton: What happened to other vessels, by the way? I mean, I know the last one was depossessed of you, but what about the others? And the other patronus legios?  
  
Mack: The other patronus legios either died of old age or left their duties after the vessel was terminated.  
  
Merton: Terminated?  
  
Mack: Murdered. That's why the Fighters had to choose a new vessel before the Order rose up again. Without a vessel, there is no Chosen and the world is doomed.  
  
Merton: Wait a minute. Are you saying every vessel was murdered?  
  
Mack: Not every one of them. Just most. Some retired.  
  
{There's a loing, awkward silence.}  
  
Merton: So what about me? You explained why you didn't possess Becky, but why not me? I'd be happy to be the vessel for Earth's last hope!  
  
Mack: You're the patronus legio. I can't possess you.   
  
Merton: Why not?   
  
Mack: The powers of the patronus legio and me possessing you-- It's much more power than a human body can handle. You'd basically implode.   
  
{Merton makes a noise of disgust.}  
  
Merton: I should be glad they took away my duties then.  
  
Mack: What?   
  
Merton: I kinda . . . quit. The Fighter's Order took away my duties.  
  
Mack: *sigh* No one tells me anything anymore! Who's the new patronus legio?  
  
Merton: Beg pardon?   
  
Mack: Who's the new patronus legio? There has to be a new one appointed.  
  
Merton: New patronus legio?  
  
Mack: You mean you don't know who it is?  
  
Merton: No idea.   
  
Mack: I'm supposed to report to my guardian! Now what am I going to do?  
  
Merton: Stop Tommy?  
  
Mack: Good idea. *pause* That reminds me! I think a demon's possessing him.  
  
Merton: How do you figure?  
  
Mack: Well, I didn't get a good look at him as he tried to kill me and your sister, but I think the demon is being born from inside him.   
  
Merton: As in taking over and poof! Tommy's gone?  
  
Mack: Exactly. I think we can--   
  
{Mack is suddenly hit from behind and knocked unconscious. Tommy steps up, grinning.}  
  
Tommy: Hello, buddy.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my hard drive sort of . . . How should I put this . . .? . . . died. Luckily my stories were saved. Detailed reviews, please! :) 


	24. I Love Becky Part Three

I Love Becky (Part Three)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Castle Of Some Sort  
  
{Tate wakes up chained to the wall. He looks around, finding an unconscious Lori chained up next to him. He sees Tommy (unwolfed, who now has a tail, yellow eyes, and pointed ears) nearby.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell . . . Is that what you go through every time Mack takes over? Bollocks, what a hang over . . .   
  
Tommy: I wouldn't know. I've never been possessed by him.  
  
Tate: Oh yeah. You're a demon. So what do I call you then? You aren't Tommy, that's for sure.  
  
Tommy: I like you. Doesn't mean I won't kill you.  
  
Tate: Then why am I still alive?   
  
Tommy: I'm not that kind, you know. I like playing with my victims. I've kept a couple people for now. Once that girl wakes up, I'll think of something nasty to do. But for now, you're my way of passing the time until tonight.  
  
Tate: Sounds fun. Does it involve pain?  
  
Tommy: Well, if you insist.  
  
{Tommy smirks and sits down in a nearby chair. An attractive, scantily clad young woman steps out, grinning and approaching Tate. Tate smirks.}  
  
Tate: I might enjoy this.  
  
{The young woman stops in front of him.}  
  
Tate: What's your name, love?  
  
{The woman puts a finger to her lips, grinning. She puts her hand down and looks him up and down. Her hands come back up, but this time as gnarled and clawed. Her face forms into that of a clawed and scabbed female demon. She hisses and puts her hands on either side of Tate's head. Tate's eyes widen and he screams, his eyes glowing yellow. The camera pans to Tommy, who's smirking nearby.}  
  
Scene: Castle, Another Room  
  
{Merton wakes up and holds his head, looking around him. The room is empty, with a stone floor and walls and a small window near the ceiling. The door opens and a few attractive girls walk in. Merton grins.}  
  
Merton: Have I died and gone to Heaven?   
  
Girl #1: No. It is not your time yet.  
  
Merton: Then where am I?  
  
Girl #1: You may call it Gamelsh Castle.  
  
{The other two girls kneel on either side of Merton, setting down two different bowls. The first girl takes out a rag from a bowl of water and reaches toward Merton.}  
  
Merton: What are you doing?  
  
Girl #1: You're injured.  
  
{Merton feels his forehead to find blood on it. The girl reaches forward and cleans his wound.}  
  
Merton: Why are you helping me? Who are you?   
  
Girl #1: We work for Thomas.  
  
Merton: *pause* Tommy? You work for him? What are you doing?   
  
Girl #1: We're preparing you for tonight.  
  
Merton: What happens tonight?  
  
Girl #1: Your initiation.   
  
Scene: The Cemetery  
  
{The cemetery is covered with much more fog than usual. Tate appears out of nowhere, furrowing his brows and looking around.}  
  
Tate: Where am I?  
  
Voice: Your mind.  
  
{Tate turns to see the female demon standing there.}  
  
Demon: Funny it should take you to a place of death. You bring it everywhere you go.  
  
Tate: That's not true.  
  
{Lori appears in front of him, decaying and seemingly with her neck snapped.}  
  
Lori: Why? You killed me.   
  
Tate: No! I didn't do it!  
  
{Another version of Tate stands before him, holding a bloody knife.}  
  
Tate #2: I'm ashamed of you. Waste of space grime. Nothing but rubbish and a thorn in my side.  
  
{He takes the knife and stabs Tate in the stomach, sending him keeling over. He stabs him repeatedly, leaving him in a bloody mess. He disappears and Annie and Edwrd appear.}  
  
Annie: Should have listened to me, you know. Just destroyed yourself. I always knew you'd turn out to be evil.  
  
Tate: *gasping for air* Annie . . . Annie, help me . . . Edward . . .   
  
Edward: Don't look at me. You always cared about Merton. What did he ever do? Besides, he hates you.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows and the two of them fade away, leaving his parents standing there.}  
  
Tate: Mom? Dad?  
  
Father: *turns to Mrs. Foreground* Give up, Julia. He'll never recover.  
  
{He walks away.}  
  
Tate: Dad, don't go!  
  
{He disappears. Tate look at his mother.}  
  
Tate: Mom . . . Mom, you have to help me . . .   
  
{His mother looks at him with concern, starting toward him, when Lorelai appears, snapping her neck.}  
  
Tate: No! Bitch!  
  
{He levitates into the air angrily, landing on his feet and forming a ball of light in his hands.}  
  
Lorelai: Give it up, Tate. You have no power here.  
  
{The decayed Lori, the second version of himself, Annie, Edward, his father, Terri, and many others appear around him and Lorelai joins the crowd. Lori starts toward him, fading away as she walks. She reappears as she make it to him, now very much alive-looking and wearing completely white. She waves her hand and Tate collapses, wounds opening up all over his body and a puddle of blood forming. Lori steps toward him, her white shoe hitting the puddle of blood. She is suddenly covered in blood. Tate is unable to move and looks in pain.}  
  
Lori: Tate, you blew it. To think I loved you.  
  
Tate: Lori, please . . .   
  
{Lori remains emotionless and says nothing, as does everyone around them, but many voices start to speak, overlapping each other and getting louder and louder. Tate cringes. Everyone disappears, leaving him alone, but the voices get louder. They suddenly stop and Tommy appears in front of him.}  
  
Tommy: Welcome to my world, Tate.  
  
{He takes out a sword and thrusts it hard down onto Tate.}  
  
Scene: Gamelsh Castle  
  
{Tate screams, still being held by the female demon. A puddle of blood is on the floor. Lori (who is lying nearby and partically in the blood) wakes up and looks around her.}  
  
Lori: What's going on? *looks beside her* Tate?  
  
Tommy: He won't hear you.   
  
Lori: *faces Tommy* What is she doing to him?  
  
Tommy: Nothing he hasn't already done to himself. Right now you have to be worrying about what's going to happen to you. I think I should start with your eyes, don't you?   
  
{He reaches toward Lori, but a demon approaches him and whispers something to him.}  
  
Tommy: *smirks* Great. Fran?  
  
{The female demon nods and lets go of Tate, dropping him to the ground. The two demons and Tommy exit the room. Lori looks over at Tate.}  
  
Lori: Tate? Tate, we've got to get out of here!  
  
{Tate's eyes snap open and glow green, and his fingernails grow longer. He stays in place, looking around him.}  
  
Mack: Lori? Is that you?  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Mack: No. I'm Mack.  
  
Lori: What?   
  
Mack: Long story. *pause* Why exactly can't I move?  
  
Lori: Tate's sort of paralyzed.  
  
Mack: What? This is not good at all! I've gotta find a new body before I start melding with him. I don't see how I'm going to now.   
  
Lori: *pause* I'm in here, you know.  
  
Mack: No. I don't possess girls. It's an ancient being thing.   
  
Lori: Fine. Then we'll just sit here and die.  
  
Voice: By the way. I almost forgot.  
  
{They turn to see Tommy standing there. He puts a hand to Mack's chest and sparks come up from his hand. The green glow disappears from his eyes and reappear in Tommy's. The glow disappears and Tommy grins, letting go of Tate.}  
  
Tommy: Much better. By the way, Lori, *turns to Lori* if Tate ever wakes up, tell him thanks for the pick me up.  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Merton is in a bubble bath, being washed by the other two girls from before. He lays back, smiling and sighing happily.}  
  
Merton: You know, I know you guys are evil and everything, but I could get used to this.  
  
{The first girl enters the room.}  
  
Girl #1: It's time.  
  
Merton: Oh yeah. The whole ritual thing. Can't we just skip it?   
  
{The first girl wolfs out, causing Merton to jump. He turns to see that the other two girls are werewolves.}  
  
Girl #1: Enough of that. You can't speak like that during the ritual. Thomas will not be so kind. Now out.  
  
Merton: What?   
  
Girl #1: Out.  
  
{The other two girls reach toward Merton and pull him out of the tub (He strategically has a pillar holding a expensive-looking vase covering his lower half. The door opens and an attractive woman comes inside with clothes. A record stopping comes out of nowhere as the woman is revealed as Tina. She suddenly looks disgusted. Merton jumps back in surprise.}  
  
Merton: Tina?   
  
Tina: Dingle?  
  
{She quickly shields her eyes, turning around and gagging.}  
  
Tina: Shit! I'll be blind for the rest of my life! I think my eyes are physically burning!  
  
{Merton hides behind one of the she-wolves.}  
  
Merton: You're acting like this'll scar you. What about me? What are you doing here?  
  
Tina: What? Who says I can't be an evil minion every once and awhile? If I'd have known you were the one Tommy was after, I would have asked for another job.  
  
Girl #1: Tina, you aren't here to socialize.   
  
Tina: Right.  
  
{Tina closes her eyes tightly and turns around, stepping forward and holding the clothing out blindly in front of her. The girls look at Merton expectantly and he quickly grabs the clothes.}  
  
Scene: Dungeon  
  
{Tate is now awake, staring at the ceiling. Lori is sitting beside him, looking around with frustration.}  
  
Lori: This is your fault, you know.   
  
Tate: How is it my fault? Dawkins is the one trying to kill everyone.  
  
Lori: Yeah, and you have such a clean record.  
  
Tate: *sigh* Can you at least try to share my pain here? I'm lying on a dungeon floor paralyzed from the neck down and slowly bleeding to death. It wouldn't hurt for you to take that into consideration.  
  
Lori: Just do a spell. That's what you did last time to cure yourself. Cure yourself, get us out of these chains, and get us to some place we can help.  
  
Tate: I can't. I don't have enough energy to do any spells.   
  
Lori: So, what? You're going to let us die here?  
  
Tate: That's the plan.  
  
Lori: You're an ass, you know that?  
  
Tate: Look who's all high and mighty now.  
  
Lori: You aren't even trying to get Tommy back to normal!  
  
Tate: Because I don't care, Lori! He's a demon. I think he should die a slow, painful death, but that's not going to happen when we're around because he'll kill us both, and anyone else he can get his claws on. The Tommy you knew is dead.  
  
Lori: Then why don't you kill him yourself? I think you're too much of a coward to.  
  
Tate: *sigh* You want to see magic? Fine! I can do magic! All the bloody magic you want!   
  
{The chains holding Tate suddenly turn red, exploding into millions of pieces. Tate levitates upright and straightens his posture, putting out a hand and making Lori's chains do the same. Lori levitates toward him quickly and he points a sparking finger at her throat.}  
  
Tate: Give me one reason not to kill you and finish off with Tommy. Believe me, with my magic I won't feel any remorse for doing so.  
  
{His face softens and he collapses to the ground, sending them both down. Lori stares at him for a moment with wide eyes.}  
  
Scene: Large Room  
  
{Many demons stand in the room, and Tommy stands in front of them at a stone podium.}  
  
Tommy: Listen up, maggots and slimeballs, deadbeats and wastes of space!   
  
{The crowd cheers.}  
  
Tommy: The time for change is upon us. What you need is a strong leader-- someone who will lead the world into hell and rule it for eternity. In fact, you might need two.   
  
{As Tommy continues his speech, Lori peeks out from around a corner in the back, dragging Tate along with her. Tate's head is rolled back at an angle where he can't see.}  
  
Tate: *quietly* What's going on? Is it evil?   
  
Lori: *quietly* I think so. Tommy's giving a speech.  
  
Tate: Really? *listens* He has quite a bit of charisma as a demon.  
  
Lori: We've just gotta figure out what he wants with Merton and how we're going to get him back to normal.  
  
Tate: Not like you can help. He'll probably be killed.  
  
Lori: Shut up and think!  
  
Tate: Twit.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tate: You heard me. She-devil.  
  
{Lori sighs and smacks him.}  
  
Tate: Ow!  
  
Lori: You're such a wanker.  
  
Tommy: *continues* The world is going to change, people! It's time to do out with the old--  
  
{The three she-wolves drag Merton (now in a black, hooded robe and black clothing) to the front and throw him down at Tommy's feet. He looks up with fear as Tommy lifts him up by his collar, displaying him to the crowd, who jeers.}  
  
Tommy: --and in with the new.  
  
{The crowd cheers some more. Tommy grins and takes a gnarled hand, scratching Merton's neck and drawing blood. Licking his finger, he suddenly has a look of disgust and throws Merton to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: You! *points to Merton*  
  
Merton: Me?  
  
Tommy: *growls* You aren't the patronus legio.  
  
Merton: *pause* It's a miracle! *gets up* I'll just be leaving now, heh heh.  
  
{Merton tries to leave, but the she-wolves stop him.}  
  
Tommy: *angrily* Kill him. I want you to find the real patronus legio and bring him here! Now!   
  
{The she-wolves nod and grabs Merton. The crowd of demons yell out battle cries and head for various doors. Lori pulls Tate and herself to a small section in the wall where they are unnoticed by the demons.}  
  
Lori: Any bright ideas?  
  
Tate: We need a warlock.  
  
{Lori turns and looks at Tate, as if with an idea. She sets him down and looks around to make sure. the coast is clear.}  
  
Lori: Don't move.  
  
{She heads off out of sight.}  
  
Tate: Oh, yeah. That's witty.  
  
{Up at the front, Tommy leaves angrily. The she-wolves growl and look at Merton. One of the she-wolves is tapped on the shoulder and she turns to see Lori, who hits her and knocks her out. The other two turn around and Lori kicks one of them, knocking her out as well. The first she-wolf growls and lunges at her, hitting her in the face. Lori staggers back a few steps before kicking the she-wolf and throwing her back into the wall. Merton stands in place nearby.}  
  
Merton: Lori, heh heh. Good to see you.   
  
Lori: Save it, Merton. We need to get Tommy back to normal before some poor guy is killed.  
  
Merton: Fine with me.  
  
{Lori takes off and Merton follows.}  
  
Scene: Empty Room  
  
{Tate is propped up awkwardly in a wooden chair. Merton stands nearby to one side of him and Lori leans against a table with her arms folded on his other side.}  
  
Merton: I can't do it.  
  
Lori: Why not?   
  
Merton: I'm not a warlock! Sure, I've dabbled with magic, but that's generally left to the professionals. The last spell I cast sent us back to high school.   
  
Lori: So what are we supposed to do? Tate can't cast any spells. There aren't any warlocks that will help us.  
  
Tate: Maybe we need a witch.  
  
Merton: Good idea, Tate! While you're thinking up plans, why don't you make some sort of exit for us?   
  
Tate: Shut your gob, wanker. I can contact someone who might be able to help, but it's risky. I'm gonna need three people to help me.  
  
Lori: We only have two. Who's gonna help us?  
  
Merton: *pause* *raises his hand slowly* I have an idea.  
  
Scene: Empty Room, Later   
  
{Tina sits with Tate, Lori, and Merton. They all form a circle on the floor (Tate is propped up against the desk).}  
  
Tina: Just so you know, after this I'm going straight back to hating you.  
  
Tate: Ooh, I like her.   
  
Tina: Just do the damn spell.   
  
Tate: Touchy.  
  
{Tate sighs and nods at the group, who all holds hands (taking a hold of Tate's hands as he can't move). Tate closes his eyes and concentrates.}  
  
Scene: Ked Residence  
  
{Lisa is sitting on her bed, doing homework with furrowed brows.}  
  
Lisa: Stupid math. When am I ever gonna use this stuff?  
  
Tate's Voice: Lisa!   
  
{Lisa jumps and sits up, looking around.}  
  
Lisa: Tate? Where are you?   
  
Tate: I'm being held captive with Lori and Merton at a castle and Tommy's trying to kill us. *pause* What are you doing up so late?  
  
Lisa: Uh . . . Just woke up. Never mind. How exactly are you talking to me? What happened?  
  
Tate: I'm doing a spell. I can't talk long. It takes a lot of energy. Here's what you need to know. Merton sucks as a spellcaster and we need a real witch to turn Tommy back to normal. You're our last hope. Go to my place, find a book called "Black Magic Volume One", go to page three hundred fifty, and use the spell there. You'll need someone to help you cast the spell.  
  
Lisa: Who?  
  
Tate: You'll find her at my place. Don't--  
  
Lisa: *pause* Tate?   
  
Scene: Gamelsh Castle, Empty Room  
  
{Tate remains motionless, but blood starts to drip from his mouth.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Tina: I think he's done with the spell.  
  
Merton: Thanks for stating the blatantly obvious.  
  
Lori: Guys, we need to get him some help! He may be an ass, but he's trying.   
  
Merton: Unfortunately, any help we can get is outside this castle. Let's just hope she pulls through.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The door opens and Lisa rushes inside, looking around through the books.}  
  
Lisa: Black Magic, Black Magic . . . Where is it?  
  
{She moves some of the books on a table and the passageway opens up. She comes face to face with Becky and they both scream, falling backwards.}  
  
Lisa: Jeez! Don't you popular snobs have any better places to-- *pause* You were the one Tate was talking about? He put you here?  
  
Becky: Whatever, loser. All I know is that some freak attacked me and another freak brought me here to hide, and did you know that Tommy Dawkins is the Pleasantville werewolf? I mean, how weird is that? And then he tries killing me and--  
  
Lisa: Look, your brother and his friends are in trouble. I need you to help me.   
  
Becky: Why should I?  
  
Lisa: I'll tell everyone at school about you working at The Hungry Bucket.  
  
Becky: You wouldn't.  
  
Scene: Empty Room  
  
Lori: How is the spell gonna work? Did Tate tell her enough?   
  
Tina: Look, kid, all I know is that Ked had better get her ass here or Tommy's gonna turn the patronus legio into an evil werewolf and take over the world with them. I'm all for killing sprees, but world domination is going overboard.  
  
Merton: Nice to see you have your priorities straightened out. Have you thought about not dying!?  
  
Voice: I thought about it. But then I thought I didn't care about your lives.  
  
{They all turn to face Tommy (excluding Tate, who is still unconscious). He now is fully transformed into a demon, grinning.}  
  
Tommy: I've had about enough of you.   
  
{He growls and starts toward Merton.}  
  
Voice: Hold it!  
  
{Tommy growls angrily as he sees Lori holding Tina in a headlock.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, don't touch him or I'm killing Tina.  
  
Tommy: I couldn't care less about my minions. Go right ahead.  
  
Tina: What? Bastard! You ignore me even when you're evil! I can never please you!  
  
Tommy: Life is harsh, Tina.  
  
Lori: Fine.   
  
{Lori lets go of Tina and heads toward a large window, standing beside it.}  
  
Lori: Hurt anyone and I'll jump. A fall like that could kill me.   
  
Tommy: Go ahead. Saves me time.  
  
Lori: I'm the new patronus legio.   
  
Tommy, Merton, and Tina: What?   
  
Lori: You heard me. I'm the new patronus legio. I die and you have to wait until the next one is appointed.  
  
Tommy: Two can play at that game, Lori.  
  
{Tommy heads over and grabs Tate, holding him up by his throat.}  
  
Tommy: You jump, say goodbye to all of your friends, starting with your boyfriend.  
  
Voice: You have your theories . . .   
  
{Tommy's eyes widen and he drops Tate, his eyes sparking. He turns to face Lisa, who is holding a spell book. Becky is chanting behind her.}  
  
Lisa: I have mine.  
  
Tommy: *growls* What are you doing to me, bitch?  
  
{Lisa doesn't reply and starts to chant.}  
  
Tommy: *in pain* Shut up!   
  
{Lisa gets louder.}  
  
Tommy: *louder* Shut up!   
  
{He tries to hit her, but Lori rushes forward and grabs his hand, holding him back. He starts to glow and she lets him go in surprise. Tommy hits Lisa, sending her flying back and hitting the wall. She goes through the wall and it crumbles down on top of her. Becky screams and is almost hit, but Merton grabs her and pulls her out of the way. Tommy screams and falls to the ground, a flash of light leaving him and blasting a hole through the roof. There is a long awkward silence as Tommy lays on the ground, shaking. He starts to groan and lifts his head up, now human. He sees everyone around him and gets up in pain, getting to his feet and backing up.}  
  
Tina: Tommy?   
  
{Tommy (still with a look of shock) look at Tina quickly, still backing up.}  
  
  
  
Lori: Tommy, it's us.   
  
Tommy: Guys, I . . .   
  
{He doesn't finish. Merton approaches him, grinning half-heartedly.}  
  
Merton: Well, we can throw out the whole obedience school theory, heh heh.   
  
{No one says anything. Merton's smile fades.}  
  
Merton: In all seriousness, it's good to have you back.   
  
Tommy: But I . . .   
  
Merton: It's okay. We'll fix everything. *looks to everyone for support* Right, guys?  
  
{Lori looks to the floor and Tina says nothing. Becky just stares with her mouth open, looking embarrassed. Merton turns back to Tommy and grins, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tommy growls and pulls away from him.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, get away from me.   
  
Merton: Can do, heh heh.  
  
Lori: Tommy--  
  
Tommy: No, guys. I just-- I just can't.  
  
{He shakes his head and races out of the room, leaving everyone alone.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Merton sits beside Lisa, who is lying in the bed unconscious. Lori enters the room.}  
  
Lori: She wake up yet?  
  
Merton: Not yet, but the doctors are hopeful. How was Tate?  
  
Lori: He'll survive. He's just whining a lot.  
  
{They both grin and laugh nervously. They're smiles fade and Lori sits down.}  
  
Lori: He isn't coming back, is he?  
  
Merton: I think he will. I just don't know when.   
  
Lori: Wherever he is . . . I hope he's happy.  
  
Scene: Desert  
  
{Tommy stops in the middle of nowhere, falling to his knees and breathing heavily. He looks around, his gaze toward the sky.}  
  
A/N: Well, that was . . . different. Detailed reviews. :D Please? 


	25. The Lupas, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe ...

The Lupas, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Cabin  
  
{A large party appears to be going on. Loud music is blasting and flashing lights can be seen from the windows. The door opens and a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair steps out, laughing.}  
  
Young Woman: *looking inside* I'll just be back in a minute. *pause* No, I've gotta go for a sec!  
  
{She shuts the door and races into the woods. A young man with blonde hair steps out and smiles. The young woman excitedly runs toward him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. He puts his arms around her waist and presses her against a tree, and they continue making out. After a moment, the young woman pushes him away and looks around.}  
  
Young Woman: Did you hear something?  
  
Young Man: Relax, Alex. No one's gonna catch us together. They'll never know I'm cheating on Sabrina.  
  
Alex: No, it's not that.  
  
Young Man: Then what is it?  
  
Alex: *pause* Nothing.  
  
{She grins and they pull into another kiss. After a moment, the young man furrows his brows and the two of them stop kissing, staring at each other. A low growling is heard. The young man lets go of Alex and slowly turns around, his eyes widening. He backs up and trips, screaming as he's pulled away by something off screen. Some crunching sounds are heard and blood spatters onto Alex. She screams, terrified, and starts to run away, but something grabs her and pulls her away. Her hand comes briefly on screen, bloody and reaching out.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Tate sits upright in bed, his arms folded. Lori comes inside and he looks at her angrily.}  
  
Lori: *sigh* What is it this time?  
  
Tate: I asked for two percent milk.  
  
Lori: So? I got you some.  
  
Tate: It didn't taste like two percent. Get me another.  
  
Lori: *clenches her teeth* You know, I'm getting tired of you ordering me around. I wouldn't--  
  
Tate: You were the one who wanted me to cast that stupid spell to get your precious Tommy back. You have an obligation to serve me until I think we're even.  
  
{Lori opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and huffs out. A few minutes pass and she comes back in, setting down a glass of milk on the table next to Tate.}  
  
Lori: Anything else, Master?  
  
Tate: That's it for now.  
  
Lori: Great.  
  
{Lori sits down in a nearby chair. She notices the table beside him, which holds the glass of milk and a single card.}  
  
Lori: I thought you hated hospitals.  
  
Tate: I do, but my grandparents sorted it out. I'm not going to any more clinics. Besides, if all goes well, I'll be getting out of here within the week.  
  
Lori: I guess a lot of people have come to visit you.  
  
Tate: *pause* Uh, sure, yeah. Well, my grandmother at least. Of course, I had to make time for you. I mean, you do owe me. Lots of other people have visited me, sure. Plenty of bleeding people.  
  
{There's an awkward silence.}  
  
Tate: One thing I always hated was these damn hospital gowns.  
  
Lori: Why? I think they're flattering on you.  
  
Tate: Very funny.  
  
Lori: What's so special about your other clothes anyway?  
  
Tate: I dunno. I think ties suit me. I'm thinking I can cast a spell where I might get away with--  
  
Lori: Tate, you're not doing any spells. You're lucky you got away with deparalyzing yourself.  
  
Tate: What can I say? I like my arms and legs. *pause* So how is everybody? Pretend for one moment that I care.  
  
Lori: Lisa woke up, Tina took off to God knows where, and Merton has been following Becky.  
  
Tate: *pause* And Wolfy?  
  
Lori: I don't know. But I'm sure he's fine.  
  
Tate: Oh, I wasn't wondering if he was okay. I'm hoping he's going through hell right now.  
  
Scene: Desert  
  
{Tommy is staggering along, weathered and tired looking. Suddenly, he trips over a rock seemingly from out of nowhere, falling on his face. He sits up and spits sand out of his mouth, looking up at the sky.}  
  
Tommy: Why do you hate me?  
  
{Sighing, his shoulders sag and he looks sad.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I know I haven't been Mr. Reliable lately, but . . . just show me a sign. Just show me something to prove that I'm not blowing all my life away.  
  
{There's a long pause and he sighs again, hanging his head. Suddenly, a dust storm picks up and he lifts his head, shielding his eyes as a bright light glows.}  
  
Tommy: W-Who are you?  
  
Voice: I am your guide, Tommy.  
  
{The dust clears and the light dims as a figure appears.}  
  
Tommy: *pause* *furrows his brows* Dean?  
  
Dean: Call me what you like. I'm your guide.  
  
Tommy: But what's with the--? *looks him up and down*  
  
Dean: I take the form of whomever you look most to for wisdom. That's what I do. I give answers to those who seek knowledge. What do you need to know, Tommy?  
  
Tommy: A lot, I guess. I guess . . . I guess I'm scared. I mean, I don't want to hurt my friends anymore, but I can't guarantee what's gonna get inside me and take over. It's like there's three sides of me, all trying to run my life. I've got the wolf, I've got Mack . . . and then there's just regular me. I just don't know if I can go back to Pleasantville without figuring out who I am exactly. You know?  
  
Dean: We all have a place, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but what's mine?  
  
Dean: I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that it's not here.  
  
Tommy: So what are you sayin'? Go back to Pleasantville?  
  
Dean: Go where your heart leads you.  
  
Tommy: Which side of me?  
  
Dean: Every side of you. You'll know it when the time is right.  
  
Tommy: What if I make the wrong choice?  
  
Dean: You won't.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is walking hurriedly away from Merton.}  
  
Becky: Get away from me, freaker! Ugh! You're so embarrassing!  
  
{Merton stops, looking hurt.}  
  
Merton: But I baked cookies. All I ask is some bonding time!  
  
{She continues out of sight and Merton sighs. Tina approaches from behind.}  
  
Tina: Wow. Even your sister disowned you. How'd she deal with the whole "monsters are real" thing?  
  
Merton: She isn't talking about what happened. I think she's repressing.  
  
Tina: Are you sure she has a high enough IQ to be in high school?  
  
Merton: *ignoring Tina* I just wish she'd talk to me. Don't you have brothers or sisters?  
  
Tina: Sure, but they and the rest of my pack abandoned me. I'll be damned if I know where they are.  
  
Merton: Thanks, Tina. That's encouraging.  
  
Tina: Glad I could help.  
  
Merton: Why are you here, anyway? Not that you don't provide riveting conversations, but I'm curious as to why you're talking to someone you allegedly dislike.  
  
Tina: I, uh . . . *looks to the ground, then back up* I wanted to know if Tommy was back yet, okay?  
  
Merton: Why?  
  
Tina: I miss him, what do you think?  
  
Merton: There's a shocker. Unfortunately, he's not back, and if he were, you'd be the last person I'd tell.  
  
Tina: *growls* Shut it, Merton. I don't appreciate prejudice against werewolves.  
  
Merton: I don't hate all werewolves. In fact, there are a choice few that I like.  
  
Tina: I don't appreciate favoritism either.  
  
{She growls and pushes past him. Distracted by Tina, Merton doesn't notice a blue car heading toward him. He turns around, his eyes widening. The car swerves to the side, screeching to a halt just a foot away from a tree. Merton stays in place, his mouth open. The door to the car opens and a tired-looking Tommy gets out, breathing heavily. He looks at Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Heh. *gives him a small wave* Hi, Merton.  
  
{Merton starts walking toward Tommy.}  
  
Merton: You know those moments where you have to do something brave out of necessity?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
{Merton nods and stops in front of Tommy, hitting him in the face. Tommy takes a few steps back, holding his jaw.}  
  
Tommy: Merton--  
  
Merton: Tommy, just don't. Really, I'm glad you're back, but-- Just don't expect a warm welcome.  
  
{There's a short silence before Merton turns around and leaves.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{There's a close up of Tate, who is seated comfortably in a wheelchair. He hands back some papers to a doctor.}  
  
Doctor: That should do it, Mr. Foreground.  
  
Tate: I'm out of this dump?  
  
Doctor: Yes, but--  
  
Tate: Don't care. Goodbye.  
  
{He wheels out of the room quickly. The door watches him go with confusion.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy (now in a change of clothes and cleaned up) is walking down the sidewalk sadly. He hears footsteps and looks up to see Lori. She stops in her tracks, as does he.}  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Hey, Lori.  
  
Lori: You came back.  
  
Tommy: It's Pleasantville. We all come back eventually.  
  
{Tommy gives a small smile. Lori grins from ear to ear, running toward him and hugging him tightly. Tommy looks as if he doesn't know how to react. Lori lets him go, her smile fading.}  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Sorry, it's just . . . I'm still getting used to being back.  
  
Lori: You weren't gone all that long.  
  
{The camera flashes back to scenes of Demon!Tommy as he fights the gang.}  
  
Demon!Tommy: I like you. Doesn't mean I won't kill you.  
  
{Cut to Demon!Tommy has he cuts Merton's neck.}  
  
Demon!Tommy: I thought about it. But then I thought I didn't care about your lives.  
  
{Cut to Demon!Tommy sending Lisa into the wall. Cut to present.}  
  
Tommy: *shakes his head and look at Lori* Yes I was.  
  
Lori: But you're back now, and that's all that matters.  
  
Tommy: Don't you care that I tried killing you guys?  
  
Lori: We've all done it at some point. It's a gang tradition.  
  
Tommy: *pause* So you aren't mad?  
  
Lori: Of course not. Why would I be?  
  
Tommy: Well, I kinda hurt you guys.  
  
{Lori puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder, looking him in the eye.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, it's not an unforgivable thing.  
  
Tommy: Merton seems to think so.  
  
Lori: Just give him some time. *pause* We missed you, you know.  
  
{A small grin curls onto Tommy's lips.}  
  
Tommy: Thanks. I appreciate it, really, just . . . Merton seemed really mad.  
  
Lori: He'll come around.  
  
{Tommy looks at the ground. Lori steps closer to him and he lifts his head up.}  
  
Lori: We all will.  
  
{There's a short pause as the two of them stare at each other, slowly pulling into a kiss. The camera pans out to reveal Tate, approaching silently from behind in his wheelchair. He furrows his brows.}  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Lightning strikes and rain pours down hard. Tate wheels on screen quickly. He stands up, picking up the wheelchair and throwing it violently across the street. He cringes in pain and falls to the ground, beginning to cry. He sniffles and wipes his eyes, looking angrily up at the sky.}  
  
Tate: You were supposed to help me! Make me a better person, right? You've done nothing but make my life hell! You were supposed to make everything bloody better!  
  
{He looks at the ground, taking in a shaky breath, then turns back to the sky, speaking more softly.}  
  
Tate: Where did I go wrong?  
  
{Taking in another deep breath, he starts to shout again.}  
  
Tate: You abandoned me, you know!  
  
{He stands to his feet.}  
  
Tate: Left me in a puddle of my own blood! Well congratulations! You've succeeded in ruining my life! I hate you! You hear me? Either help me or get out of my life!  
  
{Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes Tate, sending electricity coursing through him. After a few moments, the lightning is gone and he is left there shaking and smoking, his eyes wide.}  
  
Tate: Ow.  
  
{He passes out on the ground. After a moment, his eyes snap open and his sits up, breathing heavily. He grins.}  
  
Tate: I've got it.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	26. The Lupas, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe ...

The Lupas, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lori heads down the stairs. Merton (who is seated at his desk) looks up from the computer, grinning.}  
  
Merton: Lori. What brings you to this wonderful abode?  
  
Lori: Tommy.  
  
Merton: What about him?  
  
Lori: You know exactly what I'm talking about.  
  
Merton: *sigh* Lori, don't-  
  
Lori: How could you act like that?  
  
Merton: Me? He was the one who ran away and left us here!  
  
Lori: He got scared, Merton. If I remember right, you ran away when you got scared too.  
  
Merton: Look, I'm glad he's back, I just-  
  
Lori: Merton, save it. If you have something to say, say it to Tommy. *pause* Your friendship means a lot to him.  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Tommy heads into a room quietly, looking at Lisa, who is lying in bed unconscious. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but closes it and sits there for a long time. After a long silence, he takes a deep breath, getting ready to something else, but decides against it. He continues sitting there silently.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate walks on screen, wearing a lab coat and goggles. He heads over to the large, metal table, which carries many test tubes and scientific instruments. Annie and Edward appear nearby.}  
  
Tate: I can't believe I haven't used these in so long . . . I've been so wrapped up in how easy magic makes life, I've forgotten the basics. *puts a gloves hand onto the table* God, I remember building Mary-Sue here.  
  
Annie: Touching, really. Seriously though, what are you doing?  
  
Tate: I'm creating something. Call it a perfection potion if you will.  
  
Edward: Ooh. What does it do?  
  
Tate: If all goes well, and it will considering it's me that's making it, it'll turn me into Lori's ideal man. She'll forget all about that wanker Tommy and come right back into my arms where she belongs.  
  
{He grins and picks up a tube with a green liquid inside it.}  
  
Tate: And it all starts with this.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy sits at the bar, looking uncomfortable. Merton sits down beside him and they sit in awkward silence.}  
  
Merton: Man, why'd I have to come on old geezer night? *pause* *to Tommy* If you're not in the know, it's basically a night set aside for people in their midlife crisis where they play old disco songs.  
  
{Tommy's eyes focus on the bar.}  
  
Merton: So, uh . . . How are you?  
  
Tommy: Merton, why are you here?  
  
Merton: What do you mean? Can't I talk to my best buddy?  
  
Tommy: Not when you hate them.  
  
Merton: *sigh* Look, I know I acted like a jerk before, and I guess I was just thrown by you being here. There's no excuse for what I did, but for what it's worth I'm sorry.  
  
Tommy: *looks at Merton* I'm sorry too. For everything . . .  
  
Merton: You know, when you think about it statistically, I've tried to kill you more times than you've tried to kill me.  
  
{Tommy grins. Suddenly, a college girl approaches them and takes him by the hand, pulling him to the dance floor. He looks at Merton pleadingly as he's lead away. Tina sits down next to Merton, growling.}  
  
Tina: You didn't tell me Tommy was back.  
  
Merton: Well, I got sidetracked.  
  
{Cut to the dance floor. The young girl dances nearby as Tommy stands there uncomfortably. Alex walks on screen, pushing the girl away.}  
  
Girl: Hey!  
  
Alex: *to Tommy* You know, you're never going to get moving if you don't try.  
  
{Tommy looks taken aback.}  
  
Alex: C'mon. *grins* Let's dance.  
  
{"Staying Alive" starts playing in the background. Alex starts to dance close to Tommy, feeling him up as she does so. Tommy tenses up a moment before grinning, starting to join her. Cut to the bar. Tina glares as she watches Tommy and Alex.}  
  
Tina: Who's the chick he's with?  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* I don't know. I've never seen her around here before.  
  
Tina: I don't like her.  
  
Merton: Of course. Jealousy is a common emotion, believe it or not.  
  
Tina: It's not just that. She doesn't smell right.  
  
{Cut to the dance floor. The crowd has parted, and Alex is dancing comically in a disco style. The song ends and everyone claps. Tommy's smile fades and he looks around, walking away hurriedly. Alex follows him.}  
  
Alex: Where are you going?  
  
Tommy: I-I just need to sit down.  
  
{They make it to the bar. Tina's eyes glow and she growls under her breath.}  
  
Merton: Glad to see you're fitting right back in. *grins* See? No reason to leave.  
  
Tommy: What? *pause* Oh! Guys, this is, uh . . .  
  
Alex: Alex.  
  
Tommy: Alex. We just met.  
  
Tina: Looks like more than a greeting.  
  
{Alex looks at Tina and growls, her eyes glowing yellow. Tommy and Merton don't notice.}  
  
Merton: *awkward silence* So, uh . . . Alex, do you go to State U?  
  
Alex: I came here from Maddox. It's a college in Bakersville.  
  
Merton: Maddox? I've heard good things about Maddox. *grins* Do they really have classes on the occult?  
  
Alex: Not technically, but there are clubs. Everyone practically worships the occult there. Not that it matters now. I've enrolled at State U.  
  
Merton: What's with the change?  
  
Alex: Personal reasons.  
  
Tommy: Guys, I've gotta go.  
  
Merton: Have a fun time, Tommy. *turns to Alex* So tell me more about Maddox.  
  
{Tommy pauses for a moment for turning and leaving. Alex ignores Merton and follows him out.}  
  
Merton: What just happened there?  
  
Tina: You got rejected by another woman. What a surprise.  
  
Scene Outside The Factory  
  
{Alex approaches Tommy.}  
  
Alex: Something wrong?  
  
Tommy: It's nothing. Just some personal stuff I've gotta work out.  
  
Alex: Anything I can do?  
  
Tommy: Not really, but, uh . . . Thanks for the dance.  
  
{He smiles nervously and walks away. Alex furrows her brows, smelling the air. Her eyes glow yellow.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate mixes two liquids together, causing them to smoke. He stirs them, holding up the beaker of bright blue liquid. Edward appears as Tate takes off his goggles.}  
  
Edward: You gonna drink that?  
  
{Tate jumps in surprise, nearly dropping the beaker.}  
  
Tate: No, you dimwit, I'm going to water the garbage outside with it. Of course I'm drinking it!  
  
Edward: What if it goes wrong?  
  
Tate: It won't.  
  
{He sighs and takes the beaker, drinking all of the liquid inside it.}  
  
Edward: How do you know?  
  
Tate: Edward, shut your gob. I have everything under-  
  
{Tate suddenly yells out in pain, holding his stomach and dropping the beaker, which shatters on the floor. Annie appears.}  
  
Annie: He told you so.  
  
{Tate staggers around, falling behind the table. His moaning stops and a gnarled hand reaches up. When he reemerges, his hair is bright white, his hands are clawed, he has fangs, his eyes glow red, and his skin is scarred and scabbed. He grins, breathing deeply.}  
  
Tate: Well this is new.  
  
{He laughs insanely, rushing hurriedly out the door.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is walking down the street, looking at the various houses. A group of teens approach him.}  
  
Girl: Are you okay, mister?  
  
{He chuckles and reaches out, slashing her throat.}  
  
Tate: Never better.  
  
{He lunges at the other teens. The camera pans away as their screams are heard.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{The camera focuses on someone's lap as a newspaper is set into it. The camera pans out to reveal Lori, Merton, and Lisa. Lisa is sitting up in bed, Lori is standing, and Merton is seated, holding the paper.}  
  
Lori: Check out the headlines, guys.  
  
Lisa: *looks over and reads aloud* Midnight Murders?  
  
{Merton reads silently with furrowed brows.}  
  
Lori: It says there were attacks last night. A group of kids were murdered.  
  
Merton: So you think something paranormal is at hand?  
  
Lisa: Any ideas?  
  
Lori: Well, it says they may be linked to a bunch of murders in Bakersville a couple weeks ago.  
  
Lisa: Yeah. So?  
  
Merton: *pause* We didn't know where Tommy was for that period of time.  
  
Lisa: So what are you saying? He murdered these kids?  
  
Merton: It's possible.  
  
Lisa: Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe we should . . . I dunno, ask him?  
  
Lori: I can always question him.  
  
Merton: You really think he'll tell us anything?  
  
Lori: I'll see what I can get.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy and Lori are pressed up against the gazebo, kissing each other. After a moment, Tommy pushes Lori away.}  
  
Lori: What is it?  
  
Tommy: What are we doing?  
  
Lori: *pause* Kissing?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but . . . I dunno, doesn't it seem wrong? I mean, every time we've been together something goes wrong.  
  
Lori: It won't this time. Now stop worrying so much. I'm sure you've been doing enough of that lately already.  
  
{Tommy looks to the ground, then back up at Lori. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her into a kiss. As they kiss, Lori moves and kicks her bag (which is set down nearby), causing the paper from earlier to fall out. Tommy pulls away, furrowing his brows and picking it up.}  
  
Tommy: What's this?  
  
Lori: What? *sees the paper* Oh. It's, uh . . .  
  
Tommy: Midnight Murders? Something's been attacking people?  
  
Lori: Yeah. Merton and Lisa are looking into it. I came here to . . .  
  
{Lori trails off and looks at the ground.}  
  
Tommy: What is it? Why didn't you guys tell me?  
  
{Lori looks up from the ground, but avoids eye contact with him.}  
  
Tommy: *pause* You think I did it.  
  
Lori: *looks at Tommy* No. I mean, it's not like that. *sigh* We looked into it, but I'm sure it was just an accident.  
  
Tommy: I didn't murder those kids, Lori!  
  
{He sighs and drops the paper.}  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry about what I did. I made a mistake-but I wouldn't do that. Not after-Not after I went demon.  
  
Lori: I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, if it wasn't you, then there's no way for us to prove that you did it.  
  
Tommy: I know. I just wish you guys would trust me more.  
  
Lori: Tommy-  
  
Tommy: I've gotta go.  
  
{He turns and wolfs out, running away, leaving Lori standing alone at the gazebo.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tommy is running through the woods. He suddenly runs into someone, knocking them both over. Growling, he sees a she-wolf standing there. His face softens and he stands up, as does she.}  
  
She-wolf: Tommy?  
  
{She grins and wolfs down, revealing Alex.}  
  
Tommy: You know it's me?  
  
Alex: I smelled you at The Factory. I've been looking for you!  
  
Tommy: And why is that?  
  
Alex: Well . . . You're sort of a legend. I was hoping you could help me.  
  
Tommy: Really? *grins* With what?  
  
Alex: I just got bitten a week ago. I'm not really used to being a werewolf . . . I was kinda hoping you could maybe . . . show me how?  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows, as if thinking.}  
  
Scene: Library  
  
{Lori is seated at a table, with many newspapers around her. She furrows her brows, but then smiles, picking up a paper and racing out.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Lisa sits next to Merton. She is out of bed, her arm in a sling.}  
  
Lisa: Something wrong?  
  
Merton: Well, the whole murder situation kind of bothers me.  
  
Lisa: You too? And I thought it was just me being worried by massacres.  
  
Merton: Lisa, try to be helpful here. I mean, Tommy may well have killed these people. What then?  
  
Lisa: I don't think it was him. I mean, he never told us where he went. That doesn't mean he went to Bakersville.  
  
Merton: That doesn't mean he didn't either. *sigh* I want him to be innocent, but it all points to him. Who else could it be?  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate's pad is completely trashed. Tate is lying on the floor, his brows furrows. He groans and slowly opens his eyes, sitting up and holding his head. Reaching around, he picks up his glasses (which are slightly cracked on the floor) and puts them up.}  
  
Tate: What happened?  
  
{He sees his place.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell.  
  
Scene: State U, Cafeteria  
  
{Merton is seated at a table. Lori sits down next to him, setting down the newspaper.}  
  
Lori: Tommy's off the hook!  
  
Merton: *smiles* Really? *looks down at the paper*  
  
Lori: This is a copy of the Bakersville Press. It described the attack and when it happened. It happened about a month ago, and that was way before Tommy was possessed! He couldn't have done it because he was here!  
  
Merton: That's great! I mean, not great that there was a murder, but great that Tommy didn't do it. But what about the murders here?  
  
Lori: I checked out the Pleasantville Times, and it said it happened around eight or so. He couldn't of done it because he was with me.  
  
Merton: Then he's innocent! *pause* Which begs the question, what's guilty?  
  
{Tommy approaches with Alex.}  
  
Tommy: Guilty of what?  
  
Merton: The murders. You're off the hook! *sees Alex* D'I-Did I say murders? I meant . . .uh, cheating on the exams!  
  
Tommy: It's okay, Merton. Alex knows.  
  
Merton: How-?  
  
Alex: I'm a werewolf.  
  
Tommy: But a good werewolf.  
  
Alex: Exactly. So what's this about murders?  
  
{Merton is speechless.}  
  
Lori: There were some murders at Bakersville and most recently here. They might be connected. But Tommy's not behind them.  
  
Tommy: *smiles* That's good! *pause* But you guys still thought it was me.'  
  
Merton: So we may have been judgmental, but aren't all friends?  
  
Voice: Now what are we talking about?  
  
{They turn to see Tate, who squeezes in at the table.}  
  
Lori: Murders a couple nights ago.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows, seeming distracted.}  
  
Tate: Huh . . .  
  
Tommy: You okay?  
  
Tate: Fine. Just have a headache. None of your bloody business anyway. *mumbles* Wanker.  
  
Tommy: What was that?  
  
Tate: Nothing.  
  
{Tate glances over and sees Tommy and Alex hold hands under the table. He glares suspiciously.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Tate: Hm?  
  
Lori: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Tate: Yeah, um . . . fine. Bloody fine. I've got to go.  
  
{Tate stands up, hurrying out of the cafeteria.}  
  
Lori: What was his problem?  
  
Merton: Beats me. So, Alex, about being a she-wolf. What's that like?  
  
{Alex laughs and starts to tell Merton stories. Tommy scoots closer to her, grinning and asking questions him self. Lori stares on with jealousy, getting up and leaving. The three of them don't notice and continue their conversation.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tate enters the hallway, breathing heavily and starting to sweat. He looks around, noticing the students walking by. He quickly runs into an empty classroom, opening up his bag quickly and taking out a bottle of the blue liquid. Checking to see if the coast is clear, he opens the bottle, drinking the potion. He looks in pain again and drops the bottle, falling to the ground.}  
  
Scene: Outside the Cafeteria  
  
{Lori leaves the cafeteria, heading for the front doors when she hears a crashing sound. She looks around and hears glass breaking. A fire alarm sounds and students start to rush out. Lori stops Merton and Tommy as they start past her. Alex, seeing them stop, stops as well.}  
  
Tommy: What's the deal?  
  
Lori: Guys, I think something's up.  
  
Alex: Like what?  
  
Lori: I don't know. I just don't think something's normal.  
  
Merton: Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to not go back to Havermill before your passing period's over?  
  
{Soon the hallway is empty, and the power suddenly goes out.}  
  
Merton: Never mind.  
  
Alex: Here, let's try the front doors.  
  
{Alex heads for the doors, but can't get them open.}  
  
Alex: They're locked!  
  
{Tommy wolfs out and smells the air. His head suddenly snaps to the right.}  
  
Tommy: Did you guys hear that?  
  
Alex: What?  
  
Tommy: Footsteps.  
  
{Alex wolfs out and smells the air. Tommy growls and heads forward slowly, turning a corner and coming face to face with Tina. They both yell out and take a step back.}  
  
Tommy: Jeez! Don't you have places to be or somethin'? Like a job?  
  
Tina: I, uh . . . I'm a student here.  
  
Tommy: Really?  
  
Tina: Okay, so I'm not, but I thought about enrolling once or twice.  
  
Tommy: Then why are you here?  
  
Tina: Er-Just passing through.  
  
{Tina sees Lori, Merton, and Alex approaching.}  
  
Tina: *glares at Alex* What is she doing here?  
  
Alex: I think the question is, why is an evil werewolf like you doing here?  
  
Tina: Shut it, *mocking, high-pitched voice* Alex. *normal* I'm reformed. What's your excuse?  
  
Alex: You want a piece of me?  
  
Tina: Bring it, you Amazon.  
  
Alex: I wouldn't be talking, half-pint.  
  
{Tina growls and wolfs out, getting in a fighting stance. Suddenly, a vent in the ceiling opens up and Tate (gnarled and deformed) pops out, grabbing Tommy and pulling him up.}  
  
Tina: Holy shit! What the hell was that?  
  
Merton: I'm guessing our murderer.  
  
Alex: It got Tommy!  
  
Merton: Maybe we can hear it moving in the ventilation system. You have wolf hearing, right, Alex?  
  
Alex: Yeah. *grins* I guess I do.  
  
Tina: You know, I have wolf hearing t-  
  
Merton: Okay, Alex, do your stuff!  
  
{Alex listens closely.}  
  
Alex: This way!  
  
{Alex runs to the right and the others follow.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Tommy is thrown out of the vent and onto the floor. Tate jumps down, hitting Tommy and pinning him against the wall. He grins.}  
  
Tate: Tell me, Tommy old boy, if you've gotten farther than exchanging saliva, is Lori as good in bed as she's made out to be?  
  
Tommy: What are you-  
  
Tate: *hits Tommy* It's my turn to speak, okay?  
  
{He picks up Tommy, throwing him across the room. Tommy gets up and growls.}  
  
Tate: You know what I've noticed over the years? The more people gain, the more things they do that will lose them. I'm sure your little wolf slut knows exactly what I mean. You have a lot of power, you know. Well guess what? I'm better than you.  
  
{He lunges forward, grabbing Tommy and twisting his arm around. Tommy yells out and kicks Tate away from him.}  
  
Tommy: Who are you?  
  
Tate: Call me Spindle.  
  
Alex's Voice: *muffled* I think I can hear them nearby!  
  
Spindle: Guess that's my cue. I'll be seeing you.  
  
{He chuckles and waves, jumping up into the vent. The door opens and the others head inside.}  
  
Lori: What happened?  
  
Tommy: *holds his arm* Something's after us.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: That could have been better. :( Sorry. I would like detailed reviews, please. :) 


	27. The Lupas, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe ...

The Lupas, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe (Part Three)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! You have no idea how they mean to me. :)  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Tina watches as the gang talk to each other. She shakes her head, racing out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tina is walking through the hallway, smelling the air. Her head snaps to the right and she races forward with super speed, grabbing Spindle by the throat. He chuckles in amusement.}  
  
Spindle: You're not going to kill me this way, you know.  
  
Tina: Who the hell are you?  
  
Spindle: Spindle.  
  
Tina: What do you want with us?  
  
Spindle: Depends on which one of you you're talking about.  
  
Tina: What do you want with Tommy?  
  
Spindle: I want him dead.  
  
{He grins, slicing Tina's arm and ripping the sleeve of her dress. He kicks her away, getting ready to slash her throat when she grabs his hand, throwing him into a nearby classroom. She heads inside as he's about to get up and breaks a leg off of a chair, attempting to stab him with it. He dodges her, but he is stabbed through the leg. He yells out in pain, holding his leg. Tina races out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Tina races into the classroom.}  
  
Lori: Where were-  
  
Tina: No time. We've gotta go.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{The gang heads for the front doors. Tina kicks the doors, breaking them open. Lori, Merton, and Tommy are the first ones out. Tina turns around, starting to shut the door.}  
  
Alex: Wait!  
  
{Tina growls and shuts the doors quickly. Alex growls and tries to open them, finding them jammed.}  
  
Scene: Empty Classroom  
  
{Tate wakes up and yells out in pain, holding his leg. He looks around him.}  
  
Tate: What in the bleeding hell?  
  
{He winces and looks around, getting up quickly.}  
  
Tate: Where is it? I need it.  
  
{He looks around desperately. Sighing, he limps out of the room.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is limping down the street. The camera pans over to some bushes, where Tina is hiding. She watches him and her eyes narrow. She takes off out of sight.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton, Tommy, and Lori, are in the lair. Alex heads inside.}  
  
Merton: Alex! *smiles* How'd you get here?  
  
Alex: I smelled you guys. Werewolf senses, remember?  
  
Tommy: What took you so long?  
  
Alex: *pause* I, uh, stayed behind to make sure everyone was out. Where's what's-her-face?  
  
Tommy: Tina? *shrugs* She probably went back to her den. She usually doesn't help out.  
  
Alex: Oh. Good. So what are you guys talking about?  
  
Lori: We're reviewing ideas as who this Spindle guy is.  
  
Tommy: What kind of a name is Spindle anyway? I mean, you've gotta be crazy to name yourself that.  
  
Merton: Back to the original point, there's no way of knowing who this is. I mean, we assumed Tommy was the murderer, and, well, we were wrong. The only thing we know is that they want Tommy dead. That could be any number of demons.  
  
Tommy: I dunno. He knew a lot . . . personal stuff about me. Didn't seem like a demon.  
  
Lori: So how do we prove who this is?  
  
{The door opens and Tina bursts inside. The four of them look at her. Alex turns to Tommy.}  
  
Alex: Can I talk to you in private?  
  
Tommy: Uh, sure.  
  
{Alex grins and grabs him by the hand, taking him outside. Tina growls at them, then turns back to Merton and Lori.}  
  
Tina: It's Tate.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Tina: It's Tate. I saw him heading back to his place.  
  
Lori: Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?  
  
Tina: Trust me. I injured Spindle, and Tate was injured the exact same way. He's up to something.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Exterior  
  
{Tommy and Alex are standing outside.}  
  
Tommy: What's up?  
  
Alex: I don't know. Something just isn't right in this picture. It bugs me.  
  
Tommy: I know. I mean, I've kinda been paranoid since the whole demon thing, but something was different about this. You think we should be searching for this guy?  
  
Alex: I wasn't talking about Spindle. I mean, you and Tina.  
  
Tommy: Me and Tina?  
  
Alex: Your whole relationship. She doesn't seem all that trustworthy.  
  
Tommy: You can relax, Alex. Tina and I are just friends. *pause* Well, not really, but we're not together.  
  
Alex: So you two aren't a couple?  
  
Tommy: Nope.  
  
Alex: *grins* Then I guess it's okay if I do this.  
  
{Alex grabs Tommy, pulling him into a kiss. Tommy tenses up a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Interior  
  
Lori: I'll check it out. If something's wrong, I'll know it.  
  
{Lori heads to the door and exits.}  
  
Merton: Right, and I'll-What's my key role here?  
  
Tina: You do the research.  
  
Merton: Research what?  
  
Tina: *shrugs* How should I know?  
  
Scene: The Lair, Exterior  
  
{Tommy and Alex are still kissing. The door opens and Lori steps outside. She stops in her tracks and the two pull apart.}  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Lori! We were, uh . . .  
  
{He trails off. Lori shakes her head and walks away quickly.}  
  
Alex: Was this a bad time?  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The door opens and Tate limps inside, turning the light on. He sees Lori sitting on the lab table.}  
  
Tate: Lori. Fancy seeing you here.  
  
Lori: Just thought I'd stop by.  
  
Tate: Uh, what are you doing here?  
  
Lori: I should ask you the same thing. I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital.  
  
Tate: Well, I healed up sooner than expected. Magic free; scout's honor. Now out of my house.  
  
{Lori ignores him and holds up a beaker of the blue liquid.}  
  
Lori: Mind telling what this is?  
  
Tate: Lori, put that down.  
  
Lori: Not until you explain.  
  
Tate: It's-It's a potion. Now give it here.  
  
{Tate reaches for it, but Lori holds it out of his reach.}  
  
Lori: And it does what?  
  
Tate: *sigh* It-It helped me heal. I cheated. I'm sorry.  
  
Lori: I don't believe you.  
  
Tate: *sigh* What do you want, woman? Just hand over the damn potion before I rip your bloody head off!  
  
Lori: This wouldn't be the potion that turned you into a monster and made you kill those teens, would it?  
  
Tate: *pause* Well, I kinda got the gist that the murders were my fault, but there's no way of proving that. How did you know?  
  
Lori: I got a tip.  
  
Tate: Isn't that nice? Now hand over the potion.  
  
Lori: No.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Lori: Tate, you need help. If you take this potion, something bad will happened. You murdered those kids! Doesn't that mean anything to you?  
  
Tate: It used to. *pause* But right now I don't bloody well care. Now give it to me.  
  
Lori: No.  
  
Tate: I'm asking this nicely one more time: Fork it over, bitch.  
  
Lori: No . . . bitch.  
  
{Tate yells out in anger and lunges at Lori, who jumps down and causes him to ram into the table.}  
  
Lori: Want to know what I think of your potion?  
  
{Lori takes the beaker, smashing it on the ground.}  
  
Tate: No!  
  
{He angrily jumps at her again, knocking her to the ground.}  
  
Tate: You ruined it!  
  
Lori: Well join the club! You ruined my life!  
  
Tate: It all your fault, you know. I hate you.  
  
Lori: Likewise. You've caused nothing but trouble our whole relationship! Don't you have anything better to do than make potions and go psycho? I mean, jeez, get over it. So we broke up. You don't have to go insane.  
  
Tate: *angrily* I love you, Lori!  
  
Lori: *angrily* Well I love you!  
  
{They pause for a moment, their faces softening. Suddenly, Lori start to snicker, and the both burst into laughter. Tate gets off of Lori, rolling onto the floor and laughing.}  
  
Tate: That was rich! That was bloody rich!  
  
Lori: You were serious!  
  
Tate: And I-I was trying kill you!  
  
{They continue laughing, gaining control of themselves. The laughter stops, but they continue smiling, staring at the ceiling.}  
  
Lori: You're insane.  
  
Tate: *chuckles* Yeah. I am. But I think I'm rubbing off on you.  
  
Lori: *wipes away tears* We'll be insane together.  
  
{Tate turns to face her.}  
  
Tate: I like that idea.  
  
{Lori turns to face him and he leans in closer, kissing her. She pushes him away, sitting up. Tate sits up as well.}  
  
Tate: What are we doing?  
  
Lori: We really are turning insane.  
  
{They turn to face each other.}  
  
Tate: But never again.  
  
Lori: Right. Never happened.  
  
Tate: Back to loathing each other.  
  
{They pause and grab each other tightly, kissing passionately. Lori starts to undo Tate's shirt and they lay back, falling off screen.}  
  
A/N: Well, I tried. :D Detailed reviews, please! 


	28. Macabre

Macabre  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Mer- Aw, you don't like Alex? :p I don't suspect many will. The reason Lisa  
wasn't included much in recent chapters is because she's still in the hospital. Tate heals himself with magic way too often to quit, so he got  
out a little earlier than expected. ;)  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate and Lori now lay naked beside each other in bed, the sheets covering them up.}  
  
Lori: *smiling* The others are probably worried you killed me by now. I should go tell them that you're done with the potion.  
  
{Lori starts to get up, but Tate grabs her arm, pulling her back toward him.}  
  
Tate: You can call them later.  
  
{The grin and pull into a kiss again, pulling the covers over both of their heads.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich is pacing back and forth. Alyson is sitting on the coffin, looking worried.}  
  
Alyson: Sit down, honey. You're worrying me.  
  
Friedrich: I'm sorry, but . . . Anger's my thing. I just can't sit still while that Chosen's still alive.  
  
Alyson: Then why don't you kill him?  
  
Friedrich: Too obvious. We need a clever, cunning, elaborate plan. How about we capture and kill his friends? That sounds fun.  
  
Alyson: Or we could kill the patronus legio.  
  
Friedrich: Aha! Then we'll kill his friends! *pause* But how do we know who it is? Merton got his job taken away. There's no way of knowing who was appointed.  
  
Alyson: Maybe there is.  
  
{Alyson holds out her hand, and her fingertips glow white. Friedrich grins, and she returns the smile.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is seated at his desk, surrounded by books. Tommy and Alex head inside.}  
  
Merton: Alex, pleasure to see you. *pause* Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Hey, buddy. What are you doin'?  
  
{Tommy (who was carrying a football as he came in) starts to throw the football up and down.}  
  
Merton: Well, researching your new patronus legio, since they don't seem to be popping up anywhere.  
  
{Tommy jumps in surprise the throws the football across the room. Something off screen breaks.}  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: I said, I was researching-  
  
Tommy: Well, I heard you the first time, but . . . What have you found out?  
  
Merton: Not much. I just started.  
  
{Merton looks to his computer, starting to type something up. While he's distracted, Tommy kicks one of the wires, pulling out the plug and turning off the computer. Merton hits the computer and sighs.}  
  
Merton: Darn it! It blacked out!  
  
Tommy: Uh, tough luck. Guess we're not gonna find out anytime soon.  
  
Alex: But isn't that what the books are for?  
  
Merton: Right. I'll have better luck using them anyway.  
  
Tommy: Maybe you should wait. I mean, what if Parks decides to give you your job back?  
  
Merton: Unlikely, but I have my hopes up.  
  
{Merton starts to open up a book.}  
  
Tommy: Gee, I'm thirsty. Aren't you guys thirsty? I think you should get some drinks.  
  
Merton: I'd love to, but Becky's got friends over and if I show up upstairs this'll ruin any chances of her talking to me again. She's already giving me the silent treatment over the whole "monsters really exist" thing.  
  
{Merton starts to open it again, but Tommy shuts it.}  
  
Tommy: I'm, uh, really thirsty.  
  
Merton: Tommy, are you okay? You're not still weird over the whole demon thing, are you?  
  
Alex: Hey, guys?  
  
{Tommy and Merton look over at Alex, who's looking inside one of the books.}  
  
Alex: It says here that the patronus legio has to be in the same bloodline as the previous one. Guess that makes it-  
  
Merton: My sister.  
  
{Merton looks at Tommy, whole laughs nervously.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{There's a loud explosion. The smoke clears and Alyson and Friedrich are sitting there, covered in ashes from the smoke.}  
  
Alyson: I never said I was a good witch.  
  
Friedrich: It's okay, honey. You tried.  
  
Alyson: *smiles* Thanks, cuddle bunny.  
  
Friedrich: No problem, muffin. Now we've just got to go to plan B. Who else knows who the patronus legio is?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Merton: *angrily* My sister? The new patronus legio was Becky and you never thought to tell me?  
  
Tommy: I was distracted. Besides, I was doing fine without her. I thought you wouldn't want her involved with this stuff.  
  
Merton: I don't, either, but seeing as every demon in the underworld has to get through her to get to you, then it's kinda hard to avoid! Do you realize how much danger you've put her in?  
  
Tommy: Look, I'm sorry. It's not like I chose to be this superhero guy.  
  
Alex: Maybe I should g-  
  
Merton: That's not the point! You didn't tell me that Becky was the patronus legio. *face softens* I don't want her to die.  
  
Tommy: Merton, I'm-  
  
Merton: Just go. Fight something evil or something.  
  
{Tommy doesn't say anything and leaves. Alex hesitates a moment before following him.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The covers are still over Tate and Lori. There's a knock on the door and Tate pulls the sheets off of their heads. They both sit up with wide eyes.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell. I never have company. Why do I suddenly have to become Mr. Popularity?  
  
Lori: Well they're gonna see us together!  
  
Tate: *pause* Right! You get dressed and head out the window. I'll distract them.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Exterior  
  
{Tate (now dressed in wrinkled clothing) opens the door, looking out into the night.}  
  
Tate: Hello?  
  
{He furrows his brows, looking around. Suddenly, Tommy comes out of nowhere, causing him to jump.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell! Don't you werewolves ever knock?  
  
Tommy: I did knock.  
  
Tate: Oh. Well, don't sneak up on an Englishman like that!  
  
Tommy: Sorry. So, uh, how are you?  
  
Tate: Doing better. I'm off the potion for good.  
  
Tommy: That's good. Lori told me that when she called.  
  
Tate: I suppose you're looking for her?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Tate: Just missed her. She, uh, headed off back home. Lots of homework from Havermill.  
  
Tommy: Oh. I'll just, um . . . go home, I guess.  
  
Tate: You do that.  
  
{Tate shuts the door. He turns around and sees Lori still standing there.}  
  
Tate: Guess you don't have to leave after all.  
  
Lori: Wrong. I really do have a ton of homework.  
  
Tate: Can't you work on it in the morning?  
  
Lori: Sorry.  
  
{Lori grins and starts to leave. Before she reaches the door, she turns around and kisses Tate quickly.}  
  
Lori: I love you.  
  
Tate: I love you, too.  
  
{Lori turns and heads out the door.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tommy and Alex are wolfed out and kissing.}  
  
Alex: *pulls away* C'mon. I wanna show you something.  
  
{She takes off with super speed and Tommy follows. They stop at a lake. Alex grins, heading toward the water.}  
  
Alex: C'mon. It'll be fun.  
  
{She wades into the water and Tommy grins, following her in.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton sits on his bed, looking through a photo album with pictures of his family (In each picture, Becky is avoiding Merton and Mr. And Mrs. Dingle always have something strategically placed in front of their faces, such as beach balls and lens flares.). He looks up and jumps, standing up quickly. Friedrich and Alyson are standing in front of him.}  
  
Merton: F-Friedrich, A-Alyson, heh heh. Long time no see. How did you get in here?  
  
Friedrich: Funny how gullible your parents are. Let us right in.  
  
Merton: What did you do to my parents?  
  
Friedrich: Nothing yet.  
  
Alyson: By the way, how are you?  
  
{Merton gives her a weird look.}  
  
Friedrich: Back to the point. You know who the new patronus legio is. Tell us or we kill your family.  
  
Mrs. Dingle: *muffled from upstairs* Merton, your father and I are going on a business trip. Becky's at The Factory.  
  
Merton: Okay, Mom!  
  
{There's the sound of doors shutting and a car taking off.}  
  
Friedrich: *sigh* Bloody hell. Okay, new rules. You tell us or we torture you.  
  
Merton: Isn't there something we can work out?  
  
Alyson: If it helps, we'll make the torture quicker than usual.  
  
Voice: Not if I can help it.  
  
{Alyson is suddenly kicked from behind, sending her falling into Friedrich. Lori stands behind them.}  
  
Merton: *smiles* Lori! You saved me! *pause* Again!  
  
Lori: We've gotta go.  
  
{Lori heads out the door and Merton follows. Alyson and Friedrich stand up, their game faces on.}  
  
Friedrich: Can I just kill them?  
  
Alyson: Not yet. You'll have a stomachache. How about plan C?  
  
Friedrich: We had a plan C? Damn it, I knew I should have written all the plans down.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate is pouring himself some sort of alcoholic drink. There's a knock on the door and he grins.}  
  
Tate: Come in.  
  
{The door opens and Friedrich and Alyson step inside.}  
  
Alyson: I thought you'd never ask.  
  
{Tate's eyes widen.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton and Lori are heading down the street.}  
  
Merton: We need to find Becky before Friedrich or Alyson does.  
  
Lori: Why are they after her?  
  
Merton: She's the new patronus legio. They don't know yet, but we've gotta find her before they figure it out.  
  
Lori: Well where is she?  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Becky and Heidi sit at the bar, staring at the crowd.}  
  
Becky: Oh, my God. He is so cute!  
  
Heidi: *pause* Sure, yeah.  
  
Becky: Look, are you gonna make googly eyes at guys that are way out of your league, or are you just gonna sit there and eat pretzels all night?  
  
Heidi: *eyes widen* He's an angel.  
  
{They look to see Merton and Lori heading through the crowd. Becky doesn't notice Heidi staring at Merton. The two of them approach them. Merton hugs Becky tightly.}  
  
Merton: You're okay!  
  
Becky: *pushes him away* Freaker, we're in public! What if someone recognizes us?  
  
Merton: Becky, you know that thing about monsters we were talking about before?  
  
Becky: *sigh* Not this again.  
  
Merton: Well some vampires are trying to kill you.  
  
Becky: *pause* What?  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate is tied to a chair. Friedrich and Alyson are nearby.}  
  
Tate: What do you want?  
  
Friedrich: A locating spell.  
  
Tate: I don't do magic anymore.  
  
Friedrich: Why in the bloody hell not?  
  
Tate: It drives me crazy. I mean, literally insane. I'd probably kill you both. Not that I'd object to it, it's just that I'd probably kill innocent people, too.  
  
Alyson: It's okay. It happens.  
  
Friedrich: Look, we're the vampires, you're the human. You have to do what we say, and we say that you have to locate the patronus legio for us.  
  
Tate: Or what?  
  
Alyson: Or we kill Lori.  
  
Tate: You wouldn't.  
  
Friedrich: Oh, we would. It's a vampire thing.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Later  
  
{Tate has a spell set up. Friedrich and Alyson watch with interest.}  
  
Friedrich: Well?  
  
Tate: *sigh* *teeth clenched* Well what?  
  
Friedrich: Is it ready?  
  
Tate: Yeah. It'd help if you didn't ask me that every five minutes. *softly* Everyone wants magic in such a hurry . . .  
  
{Tate shuts his eyes, beginning a short chant. When the chant is over, a light forms in the air. Tate opens his eyes and stands up, brushing himself off.}  
  
Friedrich: That's it?  
  
Tate: It isn't a terribly complicated spell. Even beginners can do it.  
  
Alyson: *pause* Yeah. Easy.  
  
Tate: All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road.  
  
{The light flies away, leaving a glowing yellow trail.}  
  
Tate: I'd better not hear that you've so much as looked at Lori, or I'll kill you both.  
  
Friedrich: That's sweet.  
  
{Alyson suddenly grabs Tate from behind, biting into his neck. He tries yelling out, but no sound comes out. Friedrich grins.}  
  
Friedrich: Tate, my boy. I'd like to pay homage to dear Lorelai, bless her non-beating heart. Everyone always knew you'd turn out like your parents. Goodbye.  
  
{Friedrich leans in and bites into the other side of Tate's neck.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori, Merton, and Becky are walking down the street.}  
  
Becky: What are we gonna do? I mean, how will this look in the school pictures? I can't be in the yearbook with ugly scars from stupid battles with vampires!  
  
Lori: Yeah, because that's top priority right now.  
  
Merton: We need somewhere safe to put Becky where the vampires haven't been invited.  
  
Lori: That's easy. Take her to my place. I'll . . . see if I can find Tommy.  
  
Becky: Why are you guys talking about me as if I'm not here? I mean, I can so help too.  
  
Merton: Right. I'll take her to your place.  
  
Lori: The back door's unlocked.  
  
Becky: Hello? Are any of you people listening to me?  
  
Merton: What about your family?  
  
Lori: Family?  
  
Merton: You know, how are we going to explain why we're there?  
  
{Lori gives him a blank stare. There's an awkward silence.}  
  
Merton: *clears his throat* Never mind. C'mon, Becky.  
  
{Merton takes Becky's hand and drags her off screen.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, let me go! Your hands are grody!  
  
Lori: I'll just look for Tommy, guys. I'll be right back.  
  
Scene: Junkyard  
  
{Lori heads through the junkyard, a grin pasted on her face. She makes it to Tate's pad, knocking on the door. There is no answer.}  
  
Lori: *laughs* Tate, let me in. It's me.  
  
{There is still no answer.}  
  
Lori: Ah. I see how it is.  
  
{Lori smirks and opens the door easily, stepping inside. Her smile fades and she looks around at the blood-smeared walls. There's some whimpering and Bruno heads out from a corner, approaching Lori. Lori looks down at him and then looks around.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
{She steps closer into the room, approaching the lab table with furrowed brows. She turns to the other side and screams, jumping and putting a hand to her mouth. Tate lays on the ground, his throat torn and bloody and his eyes wide open. Lori backs up, petrified.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Friedrich and Alyson are following the light trail.}  
  
Friedrich: Are you sure this Tate guy knew what he was doing?  
  
Alyson: Of course. Why wouldn't he?  
  
Friedrich: He didn't taste right.  
  
Alyson: Of course he didn't. We'll find someone younger. How about Lisa?  
  
{Suddenly, Friedrich is hit in the head with a board and he falls to the ground. Alyson turns around to see Lori standing there angrily, holding a board.}  
  
Alyson: Why all the violence? Can't we-  
  
{Lori hits her over the head, sending her falling back.}  
  
Alyson: Ow! That hurt!  
  
{Lori wipes away some tears, hitting both of them violently.}  
  
Lori: You think just because I don't have superpowers I can't take you? Well you're wrong! I'll take out every last one of your kind! I don't care if it takes me a million years! I'll kill you all!  
  
{Lori continues beating them, and the light soon heads out of sight and the trail disappears. After a long while, she tires out and stops, looking at the two vampires in a bloody heap. They get up and take off. Throwing the board to the ground, Lori falls to her knees and puts her head in her hands, crying.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The camera focuses on Tate's body. Suddenly, a pair of feet steps up and stops. Reaching down, someone grabs the body and pulls it off screen, leaving a trail of blood.}  
  
A/N: Well, that certainly could have been better. But I tried, and that's what counts, right? Right? *crickets* *sigh* Anyway, detailed reviews! I know Mer isn't the only one reading. I want feedback! Don't give me that whole "I'm not good at reviewing." bull either. ;) Thanks! :):):):) 


	29. Return To Me Part One

Return To Me  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori still sits in the street, staring blankly in front of her.}  
  
Voice: Guess who just got out?  
  
{Lisa approaches her from behind.}  
  
Lisa: The doctors said I could-Lori?  
  
{Lisa stoops down beside Lori, putting a hand on her shoulder.}  
  
Lisa: Oh God. What did I miss? Did Tommy go demon again?  
  
{Lori shakes her head, but says nothing.}  
  
Lisa: Was it Tate? Did he go all murder-y again?  
  
{Lori starts to tear up and puts a hand to her mouth.}  
  
Lisa: He did? I'm sorry! Who did he-  
  
Lori: *muffled* He's gone.  
  
Lisa: Who?  
  
Lori: Tate. He's gone.  
  
Lisa: He . . . left again?  
  
Lori: No. He's dead.  
  
Lisa: Oh . . . I'm so sorry.  
  
{She hugs Lori as she begins to sob again.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Alex is heading through the woods when she is stopped by Tina. They fold their arms simultaneously.}  
  
Alex: What do you want?  
  
Tina: I saw you with Tommy.  
  
Alex: So?  
  
Tina: I know what your game is. I may not be around as often as I used to be, but I'm not an idiot. There's only one good werewolf in this town and that's Tommy.  
  
Alex: So what does that make us?  
  
Tina: Bad. But unlike you, I have some sort of restraint.  
  
Alex: You have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Tina: Pretty brave coming here and trying to influence Tommy. He's not gonna fall for that whole "inner wolf" deal. Jacqueline already tried that.  
  
Alex: You're full of it.  
  
{Alex starts to walk away, but Tina growls and holds out an arm to stop her.}  
  
Tina: Stay away from Tommy.  
  
Alex: Get bent.  
  
{Alex growls and pushes away Tina's arm, walking away. Tina turns around and glares at her.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton, Becky, Tommy, Lisa, and Lori are at different places around the lair, all looking sad.}  
  
Lisa: I just can't believe it. Why would they do this?  
  
Merton: They're vampires. Do they need a reason?  
  
Becky: This didn't have anything to do with them being after me, did it? 'Cause I so don't need people blaming me 'cause one guy died.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry about it, Beckster. It's not your fault. It happens. Right?  
  
{Tommy looks over at Lori, who is staring at the floor.}  
  
Lori: He's never coming back.  
  
{The camera focuses on Becky, whose eyes suddenly flash blue. The camera zooms in on her eyes, suddenly showing different clips of unknown people performing experiments, a teacher in a classroom, and then suddenly a focus on Tate. The camera zooms out and Becky's eyes return to normal She shakes her head, looking around. No one notices.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Tate's body is chained to a table. A woman's voice can be heard chanting, and a gloved hand throws some sort of dust onto the body. A light starts to form in the air, getting bigger and bigger until it's the size of a basketball. The woman finishes chanting in another language and concludes in English.}  
  
Voice: So mote it be.  
  
{The light hovers for a moment and suddenly shoots quickly into Tate's body. Tate's wounds disappear and his eyes suddenly snap open. He gasps, flailing around and struggling with the chains desperately. He continues to struggle a little, look around him with confusion. Grace (now with a green tint to her skin) approaches him from off screen, grinning.}  
  
Grace: Welcome back, Tate.  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{Lisa sits in her seat, folding origami animals. Becky sits beside her, looking bored.}  
  
Becky: Can't we go yet?  
  
Lisa: The class hasn't even started.  
  
Becky: So? It's not like we need Biology anyway.  
  
Lisa: Relax. The sub's gonna get here.  
  
Becky: I hear she's taking the job permanently. I mean, not that I care.  
  
{Lisa opens her mouth to say something when the door opens and a handsome young man walks inside. Becky's eyes widen and she sits up straight.}  
  
Young Man: Good afternoon, class. My name's Mr. M, but you can call me Grant.  
  
{Mr. M continues talking, but what he's saying exactly isn't heard. The camera focuses on Becky, who's eyes are still wide. Lisa glances over and rolls her eyes.}  
  
Lisa: *quietly* Don't tell me you have a crush on the sub.  
  
Becky: *quietly* Ew! Gross!  
  
Lisa: Then what's with the look?  
  
Becky: I saw him before.  
  
Lisa: So?  
  
Becky: Like a vision or something.  
  
Lisa: You had a vision? Why?  
  
Becky: How should I know? I mean, it's not like I have superpowers or anything freaky like that. I just saw him and a bunch of other stuff.  
  
Lisa: What-  
  
Mr. M: Ladies, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?  
  
{Becky and Lisa snap their heads toward Mr. M.}  
  
Mr. M: I think an after school detention is just what you need.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Police tape is spread around the place. Police are going in and out the door. Passerby stand around the tape, curious about what is happening. Sally Dawkins is casting a news report.}  
  
Sally: I'm Sally Dawkins reporting from the city junkyard where there apparently has been a scene of violence. It was discovered there was actually a small house hidden within the trash where a teen was living alone. Traces of blood were found around the house, but it was found empty according to detectives on the scene. The blood traces are suspected to be those of teen Tate Foreground, a student at State U College. There has been no body, and the missing teen is presumed dead. After the events where I'm standing, the adults of Pleasantville have just one question: If this happened here, is more violence happening under our noses in our quiet little town? Is there a secret cult or gang promoting acts of violence in our kids? John Stratus has more.  
  
{She pauses for a moment before they turn off the camera. As soon as they do, she she coughs and covers her nose. The camera pans over to Lori, who has been listening. She quickly turns around and leaves out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Evening  
  
{The camera focuses on a door. The door opens and Mr. M steps inside, turning on a light and heading down the stairs into the basement. Looking around closely, he sees that the coast is clear and opens a locker, stepping inside and entering into a hidden laboratory. Shutting the turn, he turns around and morphs into Grace. She grins and fixes her hair, walking through the laboratory. A few henchmen are hunched over tables, doing various experiments. Grace heads over to a corner where there is a cage. Tate is inside it, curled up in the corner and shaking.}  
  
Grace: I'm back. Did you miss me?  
  
{A few henchmen unlock the cage and open it up. Tate looks up and looks around him in panic. Grace snaps her fingers repeatedly and he looks at her as she holds and apple out in her hand.}  
  
Grace: Are you hungry?  
  
{Tate smells the air, looking unsure.}  
  
Grace: I said, are you hungry?  
  
{One of the henchmen kicks him and he jumps, nodding fervently and crawling toward her. He reaches for the apple and she holds it out of his reach.}  
  
Grace: Ah, ah, ah. You have to show me some magic tricks first. I'm dying to see what you can do. Sure, I have my own powers now, but you still fascinate me. So do a trick, boy.  
  
{Tate looks around him in confusion, suddenly trying to make a run for it. The henchmen quickly grab him, throwing him back down in front of her. She steps up to him and he looks up. She angrily kicks him, sending him back into the cage. Locking it, she stoops low to face his level.}  
  
Grace: I guess you'll go hungry then, won't you? It's a pity to raise you and just see your carcass rot away again. Well guess what, Tate? I'm all you have now. You have no one left.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Empty Classroom  
  
{Hugo is asleep in his chair and an old movie is playing. Becky and Lisa sit in the room, yawning. Becky checks her watch.}  
  
Becky: Is it over yet?  
  
Lisa: We still have a couple hours.  
  
Becky: Well Hugo's asleep. I'm going.  
  
Lisa: For once, I agree. I've got make up work anyway.  
  
Becky: No, I mean, I'm leaving the room.  
  
Lisa: Why stop there?  
  
Becky: Freaky stuff again. You know that vision or whatever?  
  
Lisa: Yeah.  
  
Becky: Well, don't get freaked or anything, but I so am sensing something right now. Is that a bad thing?  
  
Lisa: Considering it's you, it probably is. You're probably turning into a demon.  
  
Becky: What?  
  
Lisa: *shrugs* Well, yeah. I mean, Merton had visions when I tried turning him into a demon. It was fun. Did you get attacked with chainsaws?  
  
Scene: Laboratory  
  
{Grace takes off her lab coat and heads for the stairs.}  
  
Grace: Keep going. I've got to go.  
  
Random Henchman: Why?  
  
Grace: *sigh* I've got papers to grade.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Becky is walking through the hallway, Lisa close behind her.}  
  
Lisa: Are you sure you're sensing something down here? I mean, nothing ever happens in this hallway. This is where all the special ed kids go.  
  
Becky: I'm telling you, loser, something's-  
  
{There is suddenly some screaming heard. They simultaneously glance at each other and take off down the hall, opening a door and coming face to face with Grace. Becky's eyes widen.}  
  
Becky: Like, ew. I'm going to be scarred for life over this.  
  
{Grace sees Lisa and her eyes narrow.}  
  
Grace: You.  
  
Lisa: You?  
  
Grace: You're the one who did this to me!  
  
Lisa: I thought I killed you!  
  
Grace: Chemicals are great for resuscitation.  
  
{Grace holds out her hand, shooting at Lisa with a green light. Lisa dodges her and the light hits the wall, charring a large spot into it. Lisa creates a blue orb with her hands and shoots it at Grace. Grace also ducks, causing the orb to shoots down into the lab and explode. Grace dives down and covers her head. Getting up, she looks back at the smoking lab.}  
  
Grace: That's the second laboratory of mine that you've blown up.  
  
Lisa: Gee, think it's a sign from God that you shouldn't be so psycho?  
  
Grace: *growls* This isn't over, little girl. This is just the beginning.  
  
{Grace transforms into a bird and takes off out of sight. Smoke starts to fill the hall.}  
  
Lisa: *coughing* C'mon, let's get out of here!  
  
{She takes Becky by the hand and they race out of sight. As if on cue, the henchmen race out of the laboratory, covered in ashes. One of them grabs a nearby fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. Coughing, the henchmen wait until the fire is out and look at each other.}  
  
Random Henchman: The boss is gonna be pissed!  
  
{The henchmen sigh and rush off screen. After a long pause, the camera pans into the laboratory, where Tate is huddled in a corner and shaking, no longer in the cage. His clothes are torn and he is covered in ashes. He looks around him in confusion and holds out a trembling hand, putting on something between a smile and grimace. He puts his hands to the floor and crawls off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Woods  
  
{Lori heads quickly through the woods. She suddenly stops when she hears yelling, furrowing her brows and turning to the right. She heads in that direction and sees the remaining members of Jet's gang, all crowded around someone.}  
  
Random Gang Member: Who's laughing now? Not at your best, are you?  
  
{The gang member kicks someone hard, causing them to yell out. The camera pans over to reveal Tate, who's huddled next to a tree. He holds onto his head tightly, and when he yells out clouds start to form and lightning strikes. Rain immediately begins to form.}  
  
Random Gang Member: Using magic now, huh? Just try it and we'll gut you.  
  
{Tate starts to form a word with his mouth, but is kicked and gives up, shaking and now soaking wet. Lori rushes over, tapping one gang member on the shoulder and making him turn around.}  
  
Lori: Get lost.  
  
Gang Member: Ooh. You gonna do something about it, girlie?  
  
{Lori shrugs and hits him in the nose, making him fall back. He holds his nose and looks at her angrily, turning to the other members.}  
  
Gang Member: Relax. We wasn't gonna kill him or nothin'. *nods at the gang* Let's go.  
  
{The gang leave, seemingly trying too hard to be cool. Lori looks at Tate, who is still huddled against the tree. She furrows her brows and squints.}  
  
Lori: *pause* Tate?  
  
{Tate doesn't respond in any way. Lori approaches him, putting out a hand to touch him when he jumps, falling on his side in the mud. He gets back up and crawls a few feet away, now covered in mud. Lori's eyes widen.}  
  
Lori: You're back.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please drop a detailed review (That means you too, trey. :p)! Thanks. :) 


	30. Return To Me Part Two

Return To Me (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Lori's House  
  
{The camera focuses on Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: I can't believe it.  
  
{The camera cuts to Alex.}  
  
Alex: Wow . . . Just wow.  
  
{The camera cuts to Lori.}  
  
Lori: My words exactly.  
  
{The camera cuts to Lisa.}  
  
Lisa: Shouldn't we, like . . . stop him or something?  
  
{The camera pans out, revealing Tommy, Lori, Alex, Lisa, Becky, and Merton sitting at the table in the kitchen. Tate is sitting next to the door, trying desperately to figure out how to open it. He finally gives up and starts banging his head repeatedly against it.}  
  
Lori: He'll quit in a minute.  
  
Merton: I think we're missing the point here. Tate's not dead. This defies all that's natural!  
  
Alex: True, but you're telling this to two werewolves, a witch, and . . . well, Lori. I'm still curious as to why and how he came back. Isn't that kinda stuff impossible?  
  
Merton: It's not impossible to be raised from the dead, but that's under completely different circumstances.  
  
Lisa: Maybe he was sent back to avenge his death.  
  
Merton: *smiles* Of course! This just like The Crow!  
  
Tommy: What happened?  
  
Merton: Personally, I think Brandon Lee just wasn't believable as an intimidating character, and-  
  
Lori: In the movie, Merton.  
  
Lisa: What happened in the movie?  
  
Merton: Well, after being murdered, Brandon Lee's character rises from the dead to avenge his death.  
  
Tommy: So, what? Tate was brought back to dust Friedrich and Alyson?  
  
Merton: If my theory's correct.  
  
{They turn to look at Tate, who is looking around desperately. He looks at the kitchen counter and reaches up, holding a plate curiously. It slips from his hands and breaks on the floor, causing him to yell out and curl up in a corner.}  
  
Merton: Of course, I remember Brandon Lee being slightly more coherent, and a lot more murderous.  
  
Becky: I told you guys I saw him.  
  
Lori: When?  
  
Becky: Some vision or something.  
  
Lori: You had a vision?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, just like Merton did when he-  
  
{Merton covers Tommy's mouth.}  
  
Merton: Heh heh. Everyone has them. It's completely normal!  
  
{Becky continues, oblivious that anything is up. Merton takes his hand off of Tommy's mouth and he gives him a weird look.}  
  
Becky: What now?  
  
Merton: Beg pardon?  
  
Becky: What now? I mean, so the dead guy's all alive and stuff. What are you gonna do with him?  
  
Lori: If we can get him talking, then hopefully he can get back to normal and we won't have to do anything.  
  
Merton: As long as nothing happens.  
  
{The door is kicked open and some of Grace's henchmen head inside.}  
  
Merton: I hate my knack for statements of irony.  
  
{Merton hides under the table, coming back up to grab Becky and pulls her under. Tommy, Lori, Lisa, and Alex stand up and get in fighting stances. Merton comes back up and pulls Lisa under the table.}  
  
Lisa: Aw!  
  
Tommy: What do you guys want?  
  
Random Henchman: We're here for Foreground and Ked.  
  
Tommy: What do you want with them?  
  
Henchman: Grace wants them.  
  
Lisa: Grace? Holy sh-  
  
{Tate tries crawling away, but the henchman cries out and lunges at him, cutting off Lisa. Tate's eyes widen and he stands up straight, getting pinned to the wall. Tommy grabs the henchman, pulling him away from Tate and holding him up by his neck.}  
  
Tommy: *growls* What does Grace want with them?  
  
Henchman: *choking* She wants revenge.  
  
Tommy: You'll just have to tell her that we're not giving them up.  
  
{The henchman nods and Tommy drops him to the ground. Catching his breath, the henchman nods and the others leave.}  
  
Henchman: We'll be back.  
  
{He heads out the door as well. Merton, Becky, and Lisa come out from under the table. Lori heads over to Tate, who is still pressed against the wall.}  
  
Lori: It's okay, Tate. They're gone.  
  
{She gives a small smile and puts a hand out to touch him. He claws at her with his hands and hits her in the face, sending her back into Alex and sending them both falling over.}  
  
Lisa: Tate, it's us!  
  
{He looks around desperately, seeing the door and heading for it. Alex steps in his way.}  
  
Alex: Sorry, man, but I'm not-  
  
{Tate's fingertips glow red and he holds his hand out, sending her flying to the side.}  
  
Lisa: Brindlekay!  
  
{A green lights shoots from Lisa's hands and hits Tate, causing him to freeze in place, breathing heavily and looking around in fear.}  
  
Becky: What did you do to him?  
  
Lisa: I sorta . . . froze him. Just to keep him from using his powers. It just limits his movement.  
  
Tommy: So now what? I mean, Grace knows that you guys are here. Shouldn't you hide somewhere else?  
  
Lisa: I'm not hiding. I'm finding a way to get rid of Grace once and for all.  
  
Alex: Look, kid, you can't-  
  
Lisa: Don't call me a kid! Jeez, guys, I can take care of myself.  
  
{Lisa storms out. Lori, Becky, Merton, Tommy, and Alex look at each other.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tate is seated on the bed, unmoving and staring at the wall blankly. Merton sits down to one side of him, while Tommy sits on the other. Tommy opens a soda and starts drinking. Merton holds out a soda can in front of Tate.}  
  
Merton: Hm? You want some coke? Do ye'? Do ye', boy?  
  
Tommy: Cut it out, Merton.  
  
Merton: Was it a little too forward?  
  
Tommy: Naw, it's just creepy. Here, let me try.  
  
{Tommy reaches in front of Tate (who still doesn't respond and stares at the wall with furrowed brows) and takes the soda from Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Tate. You want somethin' to drink, buddy? Huh?  
  
{Tommy waves the drink in front of Tate.}  
  
Tommy: It tastes good.  
  
{Tate remains unresponsive. Tommy shrugs and sets the soda can down on a nearby dresser.}  
  
Merton: Maybe we should try making conversation with him. If we wanna help Tate get his groove back, maybe we can somehow get him talking and trigger some sanity.  
  
Tommy: Oh! Good point. Uh . . . What do we talk about?  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Tommy: I mean, he just died. What do you say to him? "Sorry you died, wanna talk about it?"  
  
Merton: Tommy, from the looks of it, he's been pretty traumatized by the whole thing. I think it's best we avoid the subject of death.  
  
Tommy: Right. Sorry.  
  
{There is a long, awkward silence. Tommy starts to twiddle his thumbs. Merton starts to say something, but then stops as he looks like he lost the idea. There's another long silence, then Merton turns to Tate.}  
  
Merton: So, you died. Looks like we have something in common. I've died twice now, three times if you count the whole bitten by Christina thing. Lisa died, too. She came back, obviously, heh heh.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, Tate. It's not like you're alone. Even I died.  
  
Merton: You never told us you died. When did that happen?  
  
Tommy: Alternate dimension stuff. It's a long story. You were there, though.  
  
Merton: Really? What am I like in another dimension?  
  
{Merton pauses and shakes his head, turning back to Tate.}  
  
Merton: Look, the point is, you're not alone. We're here to support you, and I, for one, want to be your friend. How 'bout it?  
  
{Merton grins and holds out a hand. Tate's eyes slowly move to Merton's hand, and he turns to face him, pushing Merton back and off the bed. Merton gets back up, pulling an old sock out of his hair.}  
  
Merton: I think we had a breakthrough. Who wants more soda?  
  
{He raises his hand and nods, exiting upstairs. Tate crawls to a corner on the bed and hugs his knees. Tommy looks at him.}  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry about what happened. If I hadn't of been with Alex that whole time, I might have been able to help you. *pause* And I can't tell you how much I regret it. *sigh* Look, I don't understand how you came back, or why you're here, but if it helps I don't care. I'm glad you're back.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows and looks up at him, cocking his head. Merton comes back down the stairs.}  
  
Merton: Did somebody order drinks?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lisa is walking down the street angrily. Grace's henchmen run on screen and grab her, pulling her away as she screams.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Alex is walking down the street. Tina approaches her angrily and she stops.}  
  
Tina: I told you to stay away from him.  
  
Alex: And I told you to get bent.  
  
Tina: I don't know what you're up to, but you'd better find a good alibi, 'cause if I find out that you did something to hurt him, I'll kill you.  
  
Alex: It's a good thing I'm good at alibis then, isn't it?  
  
{Alex smirks. Tina's eyes narrow. Before she can say anything, Lori approaches them.}  
  
Lori: It's Lisa.  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{Tommy and Becky are leaning against headstones. Alex, Lori, Tina, and Merton are standing nearby. Tate is hunched on the balls of his feet, staying close to a tombstone. Grace and her henchmen approach, holding Lisa captive.}  
  
Grace: I knew you'd come.  
  
{Tate hides further behind the tombstone.}  
  
Tommy: Let her go.  
  
Grace: As much as I despise her, I want him *points to Tate* more. Hand him over and we'll give you Lisa.  
  
Tommy: Guess we're doin' it the hard way, then.  
  
{Tommy lunges forward, attacking grace. Tina and Lori fight off the henchmen. Alex makes her way through the fight, grabbing Lisa and pulling her to safety. She unties her and she grins.}  
  
Lisa: Thanks, sweetie.  
  
{Lisa kicks Alex, knocking her unconscious. Lisa morphs into Grace, running over and grabbing Tate, who whimpers in fear. Tommy looks at the Grace he's fighting in confusion.}  
  
Grace #2: *grins* What can I say? I've always been called two-faced.  
  
{She turns into goo and slides back to Grace #1, attaching to her. One of the henchmen in the back removes the hood of another henchman, revealing the real Lisa, who is struggling. Grace grins at Tate.}  
  
Grace: Thought you'd escaped, didn't you? Well you were wrong, boy.  
  
{Grace hits Tate hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.}  
  
Voice: Hey! Pick on someone not your size!  
  
{Grace turns and sees Tina (who looks amusingly short next to her), who hits her hard and sends her falling to the ground. In the process, she drops Tate to the ground. When Grace gets up, she is now in the form of Tina. Tina's eyes widen. Lori and Tommy finish off the last of the henchmen, helping Lisa and Alex to their feet. Merton and Becky simultaneously exit from behind large tombstones. Everyone looks at the two Tinas.}  
  
Tommy: Who's the real one?  
  
Tina: It's me! She's the imposter! *points to Grace*  
  
Tommy: I dunno . . .  
  
Grace: Screw it.  
  
{Grace lunges at Tina. Tina kicks her and knocks her out with one hit.}  
  
Tommy: She was pretty convincing.  
  
Tina: *angry* *sigh* For God's sake, if you weren't so self-involved and making googly eyes at Alex, you'd be able to tell who I was.  
  
Alex: *angry* Excuse me?  
  
Tommy: *angry* Leave Alex alone.  
  
Tina: You can't tell she's evil?  
  
Alex: I'm not evil!  
  
Tommy: You don't exactly have a clean slate either, Tina.  
  
Merton: Guys, can't we-  
  
Tommy: Merton, save it. You were the one who couldn't tell Becky that she's the patronus legio.  
  
Merton: *angry* You couldn't either!  
  
Becky: *angry* I'm the patro-what?  
  
Merton: I meant to tell you eventually.  
  
Becky: God, you're so lame!  
  
Merton: Would it kill you to support me? I never get any kind words from you, you know!  
  
Lisa: *angry* She has a right to be angry. I know what it feels like to be treated like a kid.  
  
Tina: She's right, Dingle. Get a life.  
  
Merton: Well look at Miss Slut-o-rama over here! She just can't keep her clothes on. Even when Friedrich's around.  
  
Tina: At least I get some action! I hope you die a virgin.  
  
Alex: You may get a lot of action, but you aren't getting any from Tommy.  
  
Lori: Get over yourself! Tommy was with me way before you slid your tongue down his throat!  
  
Tommy: Can't I choose my own girlfriend without people making such a big deal out of it?  
  
Merton: Easy for you to say. I can't even get a girlfriend because all the girls think you're so cool!  
  
{The gang continues shouting, getting louder and angrier.}  
  
Tina: Bitch! I should have killed you from the start!  
  
{Tina punches Alex hard in the face. Alex growls and returns the hit.}  
  
Lori: *looks at Tommy* See what you've caused?  
  
Tommy: What I caused? How is this my fault?  
  
Lori: I see you lead them on all the time, just like you do with me.  
  
Becky: And me.  
  
Tommy: I didn't do anything!  
  
Lori: You act like such a jerk sometimes; you know that?  
  
Becky: And you always treat me like Dingle's kid sister!  
  
Lisa: Yeah. How come we get treated like kids?  
  
Becky: I mean, she's a loser, but why me?  
  
Lisa: Loser? You're such a snob!  
  
Becky: I can take you on any day.  
  
Lisa: Bring it on.  
  
{Becky slaps Lisa and Lisa tackles her to the ground. Tina continues hitting Alex, sending her into a tombstone.}  
  
Tina: Self-involved piece of-  
  
Voice: *shouts angrily over everyone* Shut up!  
  
{Everyone stops as if on pause, turning to face Tate, who is now using a headstone for support, breathing heavily.}  
  
Tate: Just shut up, the lot of you.  
  
Becky: But-  
  
Tate: Especially you. I've had enough of your incessant whining.  
  
{Tate stares at all of them angrily, standing up straight.}  
  
Tate: Look, see, I'm a having a bad night, and the last thing I need is the lot of you wankers arguing over trivial things like this, okay? It's not that damn important! Okay? Okay? Okay. Now, let me get this out before you start turning on me too. I'm sick and tired of you, you, and you-  
  
{Tate points to Tina, Alex, and Lori.}  
  
Tate: -fighting over that blighter over there. *points to Tommy* He's not all that great! And I'm tired of you, Dawkins old boy, making out with everything on God's green earth that has breasts! It's not like I'd like to get any of the action seeing as I hate them all, but for crying out loud get some air and keep your wolfy hormones in check. I don't need to see werewolf pornography and neither does anyone else in this God forsaken town. Get over it, people! *looks to Tina* So you're albino, and therefore can't be accepted. Well cry me a river! I haven't seen you dying recently, now have you? It's not like you go in public anyway, trying to be all mysterious and sexy. My ass. You want to know what's sexier than you, besides everything? Good, I just answered my own question. Now you, *points to Lisa* you want to be treated like an adult, right? Right. Well, who cares? You aren't! You're thirteen years old, for crying out loud! Be a kid! Read a book or something! Don't whine about being treated your age, seeing as you act childish anyway. *points to Becky* So you can't get the next Prada bag or the latest fashion. I've pulled things out of my ass that look better than your outfits. By the way, your brother may be an annoying wanker that should have never existed, but cut him some slack. I think he's got a disability in all honesty. And you. *points at Tommy and takes a step toward him* Oh, you. I can't even begin to start with you. You always act like you're the tortured one, being the *air quotes* "only werewolf" on the planet, by the way you make it out. You think you can just make it up to everyone by sucking face with the bints and giving a pat on the back to the lads. You think you belong here. Think you're human. Well guess what? You're not. You don't belong, and believe it or not, not everyone is going to forgive you for all your bloody stupid mistakes. And all of you had better get this through your heads, or I might just have to blow someone up.  
  
{Tate takes a deep breath. Everyone looks speechless.}  
  
Tate: Got it? Got it? Hm? Hm? Okay? Okay. Good. *pause* Good.  
  
{Tate pauses a moment and shifts his eyes from side to side.}  
  
Tate: My rant's over with.  
  
{Cranes his neck and turns around swiftly, walking away and leaving them all standing there.}  
  
A/N: Well, that turned out better than I expected. ^-^ Please leave a detailed review! 


	31. The Merton Factor Part One

The Merton Factor  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: No reviews makes Lupa a sad girl. :( Much thanks to AllyBally. :)  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{There is a large explosion and smoke fills the room. The door opens and Merton runs outside, coughing and waving smoke out of his face.}  
  
Merton: That was pleasant.  
  
{Becky approaches from out of the smoke.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, what have you been doing? Have you been messing with magic or whatever again?  
  
Merton: Well, I was trying a love spell on Sarah Michelle Gellar, but I guess explosions aren't part of the ritual.  
  
Becky: Mom and Dad are gonna flip when they find out you blew up the basement again!  
  
Merton: Lair actually, but why quibble?  
  
Becky: Ugh! God, can't you act normal for once? You're such a dork!  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and sighs angrily, walking off screen. Merton watches her go.}  
  
Merton: Have a good time wherever you're going, Becky. I mean, go on. Not like I wanted to spend time with you or anything. I have plans! Big plans!   
  
{Merton puts on a phony smile and laughs nervously.}   
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is walking down the street when he sees Lori heading the opposite way towards him.}  
  
Merton: Lori, what a pleasant surp--  
  
Lori: Not now, Merton.   
  
{Lori rushes past him. He turns around to face her as she keeps walking away.}  
  
Merton: What's the hurry?  
  
{Lori turns around.}  
  
Lori: Tate's been acting weird since he came back. I've gotta make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
  
{She turns and leaves. Merton shrugs and turns the opposite way.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Merton approaches the park and finds Alex there, looking around in distress.}  
  
Merton: Greetings and salutations, Alex.   
  
Alex: *distracted* Oh, hey, Merton.  
  
Merton: *pause* Lose something?  
  
Alex: I'm looking for Tommy. *looks at him* Have you seen him around?  
  
Merton: He's probably packing his stuff up. You know, 'cause he's changing dorm rooms. Since Clint died, there really wasn't a point in--  
  
Alex: Great! Thanks, Merton.  
  
{Alex starts to leave and Merton hangs his head. She stops and turns around.}  
  
Alex: Merton?  
  
{Merton's head snaps up and he grins, turning around.}  
  
Merton: Yeah?  
  
Alex: You haven't seen Tina around lately, have you?  
  
{Merton smile fades.}  
  
Merton: No. We don't really communicate much. The whole hating me thing.  
  
Alex: Right. Okay. Just making sure.  
  
{Alex turns and leaves.}  
  
Merton: Not a problem. I've got plenty of friends.  
  
Scene: Ked Residence, Exterior  
  
{Merton approaches the front door. He hears some yelling from inside and furrows his brows. The yelling stops and he prepares to knock on the door when the door rips open. Merton opens his mouth to say something, but Lisa storms past him and walks away hurriedly. Merton's hand fall limply to his sides.}  
  
Merton: That's still okay. I have plenty of things to do.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Merton sits at the bar, staring at his drink with a depressed demeanor. Tommy sits down next to him and he grins, looking over at him.}  
  
Merton: Tommy! What are you doing here?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Don't I usually come here?  
  
Merton: Not recently, no.   
  
Tommy: Okay, you caught me. I'm trying to get away from the girls.  
  
Merton: The girls?  
  
Tommy: They're still mad at me for the whole love triangle thing.  
  
Merton: Can it really be a triangle with more than three women after you?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* All I know is, I don't care anymore. I'm through with it all.  
  
Merton: Exactly. To hell with women!  
  
Tommy: You said it, buddy.  
  
{They take their drinks and make a toast.}  
  
Tommy: So what were you doin' here all alone?  
  
{Merton looks at the table.}  
  
Merton: I dunno. Maybe it shouldn't bother me, but it kinda seems like no wants me around anymore. You know what I mean? I mean, did I suddenly become invisible or something?  
  
{Merton turns to face Tommy, but finds the seat empty. He looks around and sees Tommy and Alex talking to each other quietly nearby. Merton sighs and lets his head fall onto the bar.}  
  
Voice: Bad night?  
  
Merton: *muffled* If you want to make fun of me, just get it over with and don't beat around the bush. In the case of mugging me, you should know that I have pepper spray in my bag.  
  
Voice: Do you always talk to girls like this?  
  
{Merton looks up to see an attractive blonde girl sitting next to him. His mouth falls open and he starts to stutter incoherently.}  
  
Girl: *grins* I'm Alicia.   
  
Merton: M-Merton. Merton J. Dingle.  
  
Alicia: Wanna buy me a drink, Merton J. Dingle?  
  
Merton: *dreamily* Would I ever? *shakes his head* I mean, sure, baby. It's cool.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Lori walks inside, jumping as some plasting tubing falls next to her. She looks around to see the whole place voered in tubes and wires and strings, and everything set haphazardly around the room. Tate jumps out, wearing his white lab coat and goggles, his hair sticking out crazily, holding a pair of scissors out defensively.}  
  
Lori: Jeez! You want to give me a heart attack?  
  
{Tate pauses and looks around, throwing the scissors behind him. The scissors hit a blow up doll and pop it, sending it flying across the room as it airs out and landing somewhere in the midst of all the junk.}  
  
Tate: *voice cracking* Sorry. Thought you were a burglar. Tricky people, they are. Always trying to take things.   
  
Lori: *pause* You okay?  
  
{Tate furrows his brows in confusion. Lori points up at the tubes and wire lining the ceiling around her and looks around at the trashed place.}  
  
Tate: Oh! This. Yeah, I, uh . . . redecorated. Seemed frightfully dull before.  
  
Lori: So you just decided to--  
  
Tate: *jumps* Mockingbird times three kills sheep in May!  
  
{Tate quickly covers his mouth as if he let something slip. Lori jumps when he cuts her off and furrows her brows. Tate clears his throat and regains his composure, brushing himself off and leaning against the lab table.}  
  
Tate: Sorry. Bad habit. Go on.   
  
{Tate grins nervously, constantly moving his hands.}  
  
Lori: Maybe I should stay here for awhile. I mean, to keep you company.   
  
Tate: Why? I mean, I'm sure you have friends to, er, hang out with.  
  
Lori: Like who?   
  
Tate: Er-- Tom-- Wait, no, big fight over him being a man-whore. Uh . . . Lisa. How about her?  
  
Lori: She's having problems with her dad. *shrugs* She didn't explain it too well.  
  
Tate: What about Merton? I mean, he's still your friend.  
  
{Lori stifles a laugh.}  
  
Lori: Merton? Sorry, that's just funny. *regains composure* I'm sure he's having a blast doing . . . whatever he does.  
  
Scene: The Graveyard  
  
{Alicia is walking through the street nearby, dragging Merton along with her.}  
  
Alicia: C'mon, Marvin.  
  
Merton: Merto--  
  
Alicia: Whatever. Let's go to the graveyard. I hear it's spooky at night.  
  
Merton: I don't know if that's the best idea, Alicia.  
  
{Alicia laughs and heads into the graveyard, dragging Merton with her.}  
  
Merton: You know, my parents are waiting for me, and I'm sure-- *pause* they aren't worried about me, but they have a strict rule about staying out late which involves taking away big screen TV priveleges.  
  
Alicia: Grow up, Melton, you can tell your parents that you had a study date. What's the big deal? It's not like a monster's gonna creep up on me.  
  
{Alicia is suddenly grabbed from behind and she turns around to face Friedrich. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing a long black cape. He grins.}  
  
Friedrich: I've come to suck your blood.  
  
{Alicia screams as he bites into her neck, tearing at her throat violently and throwing her body to the ground. He looks at Merton, who stands there looking disappointed with a hand on his hip. He looks between Alicia and Friedrich.}  
  
Merton: Aw, man! That was ripping off Dracula so much that it was embarrassing. What a horrible way to die! Taking your last breath at the hands of a cliche wash-up is worse than the kiss of death, and I should know. *sigh* And you didn't even do it neatly! Look at all those blood stains! Those'll never come out of that silk you're wearing!   
  
Friedrich: What? Was it too passe? Damn it! Bloody hell! I knew I should have used the Count Chocula bit.  
  
Merton: I would have gone with the vampire Lestat myself.  
  
Friedrich: Really? I was always more of an Armand kinda vampire.  
  
Merton: Eh.   
  
Voice: I don't mean to rush, but can we just get what we came here for, honey?  
  
{Alyson appears out of nowhere beside Friedrich, causing Friedrich and Merton (who both didn't notice her there) to jump in surprise, simultaneously grabbing their chests as if having a heart attack.}  
  
Friedrich: *regains composure* Of course, muffin.  
  
Merton: What exactly did you come here for? New tombstones? 'Cause I hear the gargoyle is really coming back in style.  
  
Alyson: *laughs* No, silly. We came here for you.  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously and backs up* Me?   
  
Alyson: Yeah. That way we can kidnap you and hold you hostage so the Chosen can come rescue you.   
  
Merton: Let me guess. Friedrich came up with that plan?  
  
Friedrich: Yeah. What's wrong with it?  
  
Merton: Nothing, I just would have gone with finding a Chosen Kryptonite myself. Saves some time. I mean, Tommy is going to beat you just the same in your crypt as say, out here, for example.   
  
Alyson: He's right, Freddy. He'll still kick your ass if need be.  
  
Friedrich: *sighs angrily* Look, can you people just work with me for a second here? This is bloody good plan! Now let's get our undead asses back to our crypt and write a ransom note.  
  
{Alyson nods and vamps out, turning toward Merton. Merton laughs nervously and backs away again as she approaches him.}  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Merton is chained to the wall.}  
  
Merton: Don't I get a phone call? An appeal of some sort?  
  
{Friedrich ignores him and continues writing a note nearby. Alyson sits on a coffin nearby.}  
  
Merton: *sigh* Great. Even Friedrich's ignoring me now.  
  
Alyson: What's wrong?  
  
Merton: *pause* Just curious, if you plan on killing me anyway, what's with all the concern over me?   
  
Alyson: Force of habit. *pause* And who's to say I won't turn you into a vampire? I mean, you'd make a wonderful childe. After all, we got pretty close when I was human.  
  
Merton: Yeah, but back then you weren't a terrifying murderess.   
  
Alyson: *grins* You flatter me. *puts on a serious face* Now tell me what's wrong.  
  
Merton: If I said this was a plea for attention, would I sound pathetic?  
  
Alyson: Oh, not at all! I mean, back when I was human, I got left out a lot too.   
  
Merton: Sorry about that.  
  
Alyson: I got over it. I'm never alone now. *smiles at Friedrich* *turns back to Merton* So you've been being ignored lately?  
  
Merton: Yes would be an understatement. I used to mean something to our group. Back when it was just Tommy and Lori and me, I was the brains and they were the brawns. Now . . . Now I'm just plain old Merton again. The guy who stands around and tries to be important. Tommy and Lori have Tate and Lisa to go to about magic, and Tina knows a lot about the paranormal, and Tommy has Becky to protect him.   
  
Alyson: Sounds like they don't appreciate you anymore.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Yeah! I mean, they never once thanked me for what I used to contribute to the group! In fact, I think I know who this all centers around.  
  
Alyson: Yeah?  
  
Merton: Tommy and Tate. I mean, Lori and Lisa are always around Tate, and Tommy has Becky protecting him and Alex and Tina always hanging around him. They're so popular with the ladies that I'm left in the dust. Standing next to either one of them makes me seem marginally uncooler, which is sad considering Tate, considering how he acted before and after he went insane, shouldn't even be in our group. I saved him, after all! I helped him get away from Terri and Lorelai when we were kids! I've saved Tommy plenty of times, too, and he takes it all for granted. *sigh* But . . .  
  
Alyson: *pause* But what?  
  
Merton: But then I don't understand why life comes so easily to them. Everything turns out good in the end. I mean, Tate died and that didn't stop him from living out his life! *pause* No offense to you undead folks. I just don't see why they get all of these good things. I never see anyone giving me sympathy when I'm sad. I never have girls fight over me. I never had a loving family who appreciated me. I never even had a girlfriend! *sigh* Sometimes I just wish . . . I just wish I had it as good as them.   
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The camera focuses on a sleeping Merton as his eyes suddenly snap open. he sits up and looks around, relaxing and puts his head in his hands.}  
  
Merton: I'm even complaining in my dreams. I really should get out more. *pause* I wonder if that free porn site is still up.  
  
{He shrugs and gets up, stretching a heading acros the room to his closet, half asleep.}  
  
Merton: What a weird dream. I should probably--  
  
{Merton pauses and stops, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking around.}  
  
Merton: Where did my closet go?  
  
{He turns around and furrows his brows, seeing a door.}  
  
Merton: I don't recall that new installment.  
  
{He approaches the door, opening it slowly. A glowing light comes out of nowhere and songs of hallelujah start to play as a large closet full of many fancy Gothic garments, objects, etc. comes into view. Merton's eyes widen. The music continues to play uncomfortably long. He furrows his brows and turns to the desk beside him, turning off a large surround sound system and stopping the music.}  
  
Merton: What in the name of Zeus happened?  
  
{Cut to later. Merton (now fully dressed) heads upstairs, stopping and furrowing his brows. Sally Dawkins, Bob Dawkins, Lisa, and Becky are seated at the table in the kitchen. Large stacks of various breakfast foods are crowded on the table. Bob Dawkins casually reads the newspaper. Sally Dawkins stands up and grins.}  
  
Sally: You're awake, honey. I thought I'd let you sleep in today. It's a good thing you got up in time for school.  
  
Merton: Mrs. Dawkins? Mr. Dawkins? Lisa? *pause* Huh?  
  
Bob: Are you feeling okay, son?   
  
Lisa: I hope my big brother isn't sick. I mean, I'd feel horrible to leave you here alone while I'm at school!  
  
Sally: Do you need to stay home, dear?  
  
Merton: Uh, actually, I think I need some fresh air. Heh heh. I'll just, uh, head to school.  
  
{Merton grabs a bag nearby and heads out the door quickly. Becky furrows her brows and looks up silently.}  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Merton heads down the hallway. Many girls watch him and eye him up and down, giggling. Merton grins nervously and rushes forward, grabbing Lori, who is nearby, and pulling her into an empty classroom.}  
  
Merton: Something has gone terribly wrong! I woke up today to find Tommy's parents and Lisa at my house.  
  
Lori: *pause* You must be Merton Dingle. This past week, everyone's been talking about you.  
  
Merton: You don't know me?  
  
Lori: *grins* No, but I'd like to   
  
{Lori looks him up and down. Merton grins, but catches himself and puts his serious face back on.}  
  
Merton: I've gotta find someone who hasn't been affected by this temporary insanity.   
  
{Merton pauses and grins.}  
  
Merton: Unless they were already insane.  
  
Lori: What are you talking--?  
  
Merton: No time; gotta go.  
  
{Merton heads for the door, but Lori stops him.}  
  
Lori: Wait, why the hurry?  
  
Merton: I've gotta go, uh, get assignments.  
  
{Merton's eyes glow for a second and he rushes off, leaving Lori standing there. The door shuts and Tommy steps out from behind it, dressed in fatigues and dark clothing. He cocks his head and looks out the window, then turns to face Lori.}  
  
Tommy: Well?  
  
Lori: *grins* He's an angel.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I mean, is he--?  
  
Lori: I'm not sure. His eyes glowed, I'm positive. I'm not sure if he's a demon or not. Could be the Pleasantville werewolf.  
  
Tommy: Whatever he is, we know he isn't human now. We can take him out tonight.  
  
Lori: How? He isn't just going to come to us with open arms.  
  
Tommy: We use some bait.  
  
{Tommy smirks at Lori.}  
  
Lori: No way. There's no way in hell that you're using me as bait for him. Sure, he's gorgeous and talented and witty and smart, and . . .Well, you get my drift. He may be all those things, but I'm not going for a popular snob like that. Besides, he's probably already taken.   
  
Tommy: Well where did he say he was going?  
  
Lori: He said he was going to find someone. Someone insane? *shrugs* Probably one of his fangirls. I bet it's that Anne Feldbauer. She's a little psycho-obsessed with him and that Ajay kid.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* We're not going to find him that. Guess we're going with the bait plan.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry it's such a short amount of writing in such a long amount of time. I've had major writer's block (which might explain the shoddiness of this chapter), but just know that I have been working on Series Trivia outlines and outlines for future Series chapters. :p Detailed reviews, please! 


	32. The Merton Factor Part Two

The Merton Factor (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Merton is heading through the hallway, approaching random people and speaking to them. The girls just smile and the guys look at him with jealous rage.}  
  
Merton: Have you seen Tate Foreground? Anyone?  
  
{He gets tapped on the shoulder and yells out, turning around to face Lori, who's smiling.}  
  
Lori: I don't think we got the chance to talk earlier.  
  
Merton: Like I said, kinda busy.  
  
Lori: What's the rush?  
  
Merton: I'm trying to find someone.  
  
Lori: I thought you said you had assignments.  
  
Merton: Yeah. I, uh, got them. Now I'm looking for a friend. You wouldn't know Tate's whereabouts, would ye'?  
  
Lori: *pause* Tate Foreground?  
  
Merton: Yeah.  
  
Lori: Uh-- Never heard of him. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll, uh, talk to you after school maybe. Heh.  
  
{Lori runs in another direction and enters the empty classroom again.}  
  
Lori: Tate Foreground.  
  
Tommy: Who?  
  
Lori: The kid that's always at The Factory. With the glasses?  
  
Tommy: What about him?  
  
Lori: Dingle's in league with him. He may be a demon too. Could just be helping him out. He'll know something.  
  
Scene: The Factory, Later  
  
{Hillary Choate stands on stage.}  
  
Hillary: Next up for tryouts, we have-- *looks at paper* Son of a-- *clenches her teeth and smiles* *laughs nervously* Here he is.  
  
{Hillary holds out the microphone as someone clambers on stage, tripping and sliding face first toward her. The young man, now revealed as Tate, stands up quickly and brushes himself off as laughter is heard from the crowd. He smiles and takes the microphone, clearing his throat.}  
  
Tate: Well, as you can probably tell, tonight I couldn't get music, seeing as, uh . . . no one will play for me. So, in tradition of old time singers, I'll be performing for you a capella.  
  
{The camera pans over to the bar, where Merton sits, grinning as he's surrounded by girls.}  
  
Merton: You know, I should be working on getting Pleasantville back to normal right now . . .  
  
Random Woman: Don't you want to spend the night with us first? We're having a sleep over at Mandy's. All girls. Well . . . except you, of course.  
  
Merton: Sleep over? *grin widens* Hot dog! I'm in!  
  
{Suddenly, they start to hear a random sappy love song being sung onstage badly. Merton furrows his brows, turning around and looking on with horror to find Tate singing. He stands up and looks around him.}  
  
Merton: Not that the women aren't tempting, but something is very wrong here. I'm surrounded by supermodels, and now Tate's singing bad karaoke? What kind of freakish Bizarro World did I suck myself into?  
  
{People start to throw things at Tate, and finally Hillary runs onstage, ripping the microphone out of his hands.}  
  
Tate: But--  
  
Hillary: Thanks, that was great. We'll give ye' a call.  
  
{Hillary pushes him off stage, causing him to fall on his face again. He sighs and gets up, leaving huffily out the back door.}  
  
Merton: I should talk to him. *looks at the women* *pause* *grins* So, a sleep over?  
  
Scene: The Factory, Exterior  
  
{Tate leaves, suddenly seeing Tommy and Lori approaching him, holding guns. His eyes widen and he turns in the other direction, running away. The two of them speed up and chase after him.}  
  
Lori: Hold it, Foreground!  
  
{Tate enters a random building and runs up the stairs. Tommy throws a device at him and it hits him in the leg, shocking him and sending him tumbling down the stairs. Tate yells out in pain and holds his leg. Tommy and Lori approach him, their arms folded.}  
  
Tate: Please don't kill me! I have a long life to live!  
  
Lori: What is Dingle up to?  
  
Tate: Who?  
  
Tommy: Merton Dingle. He was talking about you. What is he planning?  
  
Tate: Who the hell is Merton Dingle?  
  
Lori: Black, spiky hair, blue eyes, charming smile? Ring a bell?  
  
Tate: Oh! The popular lad. How should I know what he's up to? I don't know the bloke.  
  
Tommy: He was talking about you. He seems to think he knows you.  
  
Tate: Probably a nutter if you ask me.  
  
Tommy: Nutcase or not, he's a demon of some sort. We need to know what he is and how to take him out.  
  
Tate: Demon? Listen, I don't know what kind of drugs you've been taking, but, uh, I don't know anything about your *air quotes* "demon" friend. Good luck.  
  
{Tate gives them the thumbs up and laughs nervously, starting to walk away. Tommy grabs him by the throat and slams him against the wall.}  
  
Tommy: Got time to practice a new act?  
  
Scene: The Factory, Interior  
  
{Merton is sharing jokes with the women surrounding him. The women laugh as he takes a sip of his drink. Tate sits down at the bar nearby.}  
  
Tate: *clears his throat* M-Merton?  
  
{Merton turns to look at Tate.}  
  
Merton: Tate!  
  
Tate: Yeah. It's me. You know, your old buddy. *pause* I think.  
  
Random Girl: *to Merton* You're friends with Tate Foreground?  
  
{The girls look at Merton, all looking disgusted.}  
  
Merton: Me? Friends? Naw! We're just acquaintences.  
  
Tate: I-I heard you were looking for me, heh heh.  
  
Merton: Well you heard wrong, Tate. *pause* *looks at the girls* D'I mean, do I know you?  
  
Tate: Beats m-- I mean, yeah, sure. Listen, Merton, we need to talk about--  
  
Merton: Not now. I'm kinda busy with other things.  
  
{Merton smiles and turns back to the women.}  
  
Tate: But--  
  
{Tate gets tapped on the shoulder and turns around, yelling out and grabbing his chest as if he'd just had a heart attack. T'n'T stand there, cracking their knuckles. Tate laughs nervously.}  
  
Tate: Listen, guys, can't we work this out like civilized--  
  
{Tim grabs Tate by the back of his collar, lifting him into the air. He laughs nervously again.}  
  
Tim: Check it out, Trav. It's the girly man.  
  
Tate: You know, there are more precise terms for that. You could get more specific.  
  
Travis: Don't listen to his mind games, bro.  
  
Tim: Not to worry. I'm a smart thinker.  
  
Tate: Have a hard time believing that.  
  
Tim: Did he just insult us?  
  
Travis: C'mon. Let's give him a wedgie and a swirly!  
  
{The two brothers bump stomachs.}  
  
Both: Yeah! T'n'T rules!  
  
{They take off in another direction with Tate in hand.}  
  
Tate: Guys? Guys, let's work this out! Not again!  
  
{They take off out of sight. The camera pans over to Merton and the girls as they watch them leave, laughing.}  
  
Merton: You know what? I think I like this dimension. *props his feet up on the bar* Things are finally going my way. What could go wrong?  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Alyson stares at a coffin.}  
  
Alyson: Look at all this dust!  
  
{Friedrich approaches her from behind, wearing his cape and slicked back hair.}  
  
Friedrich: What?  
  
Alyson: The place is filthy! And why wasn't it cleaned after that fight with the Chosen?  
  
Friedrich: Sorry. I had to practice, dear. If I don't sound intimidating, then it just ruins my day and I can't eat. People taste funny when they mock you.  
  
Alyson: I already told you, sugar bear, you're very intimidating. Now help me clean up.  
  
Friedrich: Honey, it's not like it's supposed to be clean. We're vampires! It should have cobwebs and spiders and--  
  
Alyson: *eyes glow red* Now.  
  
Friedrich: Yes, dear.  
  
Scene: The Factory, Interior  
  
{Merton is still sitting at the bar, now surrounded by even more women, while a few men look on jealously. Becky makes her way through the crowd, pulling Merton away from them. The girls groan in disappointment.}  
  
Becky: Merton, what are you doing?  
  
Merton: Having a social life?  
  
Becky: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* You're right! I promised drinks on the house!  
  
Becky: No! I'm talking about the fact that there are two vampires that very much want us dead. I thought we agreed to lay low until we figured out how to defeat them. They nearly killed us last time.  
  
Merton: *pause* Er, vampires, yes. Which ones were those again?  
  
Becky: Don't play stupid with me. Now we'd better get back to the lair before they find us.  
  
Merton: Sure, in a min-Wait a second. You called it my lair.  
  
Becky: We've always called it the lair. It's where we meet to do spells, train, and make plans, remember?  
  
Merton: Spells? Training?  
  
Becky: *pause* Don't you remember anything?  
  
Merton: Of course I do! I remember that these ladies all have a dire wish to sleep with me, which is a very surprising first.  
  
Scene: The Factory, Exterior  
  
{Tate is tied up by his legs, hanging upside down from the stairs. A couple people pass by him, laughing.}  
  
Tate: A little help? *they head out of sight* Or not.  
  
{Friedrich and Alyson approach him from the shadows.}  
  
Tate: Could you, you know, get me down? Heh heh.  
  
Alyson: Of course. We can't just leave you hanging. Makes all the blood rush to your head.  
  
{Friedrich lifts up his prosthetic arm, holding out a finger. A knife forms at the end of it and he cuts the ropes, sending Tate crashing to the ground face first.}  
  
Tate: *muffled* Thanks.  
  
{He sits up, untying his feet and standing up, brushing himself off.}  
  
Tate: Really, I do appreciate the help. Last time I was put up there, I was stuck for hours.  
  
{He opens his mouth to speak, but his eyes widen as Friedrich dives in and bites into his neck.}  
  
Voice: Hold it, K'Heshma!  
  
{Friedrich lets go of Tate, who staggers to the side and holds his neck, which is bleeding through his fingers. Lori and Tommy are standing there with stakes in hand.}  
  
Tate: He bit me!  
  
Lori: So?  
  
Friedrich: Oh. I thought you cared about a civilian's life. *shrugs* Oh well.  
  
{Friedrich's arm forms into a large blade and he impales Tate with it. Tate's eyes widen and he falls to the ground.}  
  
Alyson: Love to chat, but we really need to kill someone.  
  
{Alyson smiles and waves, disappearing. Friedrich grins and disappears in a ball of flame.}  
  
Scene: The Factory, Interior  
  
{Becky looks at Merton with furrowed brows.}  
  
Becky: What's wrong with you?  
  
Merton: Wrong? Nothing's wrong!  
  
Becky: You're acting twitchy and suspicious.  
  
Merton: Twitchy and suspicious? Hardly.  
  
{Merton notices his eye starts to twitch and he smacks his hand over it. Becky opens her mouth to speak when there is a big explosion in the middle of The Factory. Everyone turns to see Friedrich and Alyson emerge from a smoking hole in the ground, coughing.}  
  
Alyson: That spell didn't turn out quite as planned.  
  
Friedrich: You tried, and that's what counts. That, and being evil. Kudos.  
  
Alyson: Thanks.  
  
{They look around them, grins widening.}  
  
Friedrich: Like to see a party trick?  
  
{He holds out his hands, sending flames flying everyone. Large explosions go off and people scream, heading for the doors. Becky's gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Becky: *to Merton* Got a plan?  
  
Merton: Heh heh. Yeah. Run!  
  
{Merton runs for the door with the others, going out of sight.}  
  
Becky: Merton! Merton, I can't do it alone!  
  
{A chair goes flying toward Becky and she holds out her hand, making the chair stop in midair and float down to the ground gently. She sighs and runs for the door, but is soon stopped by Friedrich.}  
  
Friedrich: We meet again.  
  
Scene: The Factory, Exterior  
  
{Tommy and Lori hear the noise from inside and furrow their brows, heading for the door, when the door suddenly opens. Teens rush out, knocking the two of them to the ground. Merton, who is among the last out, starts to take off when he is tripped and falls face first into the ground, suddenly wolfing out. He starts to get up when someone puts a gun to his head.}  
  
Tommy: You're not going anywhere, Dingle. These bullets are silver.  
  
Merton: Look, whoever you are, I-  
  
{Merton starts to push himself up when he sees that his hands are paws. His eyes widen. He stands up, seeing Tommy and Lori, and he jumps.}  
  
Merton: Tommy? Lori? Look, guys, I can explain!  
  
{Tommy keeps his gun pointed and Lori folds her arms. They both look at him expectantly.}  
  
Merton: *pause* Okay, so I can't explain, but I can tell you that-Oh my God, what is that?  
  
{Merton points another way and Tommy and Lori quickly turn to look. He takes advantage of that and snatches Tommy's gun away.}  
  
Merton: Who's the big bad n-?  
  
{Merton suddenly finds Lori pointing a gun to his head.}  
  
Merton: *meekly* Damn.  
  
{Merton's eyes suddenly glow and his claws grow longer. Mack looks around and kicks the gun out of Lori's hand, taking the gun Tommy had and shooting. Tommy falls to the ground and Lori's eyes widen. She looks at Mack with anger, kicking the gun out of his hands.}  
  
Mack: Don't take it personally. I'm just doing my job.  
  
Lori: And I'm doing mine, wolf boy.  
  
{Lori gets ready to attack when Friedrich suddenly swoops down and bites into her neck. Her eyes widen and he drops her to the ground, grinning.}  
  
Friedrich: We meet again, Chosen.  
  
{Alyson approaches from behind him.}  
  
Friedrich: Two against one, and two kills for our side. Doesn't look good for you.  
  
{Becky approaches from behind Mack, bloody and tired-looking.}  
  
Becky: Two against two pretty much evens it out, don't you think?  
  
Friedrich: Fair enough.  
  
{Friedrich lunges forward. Mack gets in a fighting stance, only to be knocked into a wall hard and knocked unconscious. Becky takes out a stake and plunges it into Friedrich, just as he stabs her through the stomach. Their eyes widen and Friedrich turns to dust, leaving Becky alone. She drops the stake and falls down to the ground. Alyson lets out a shriek and disappears. The camera pans over to Merton, who wakes up by the wall, unwolfed. He sees all of the bodies around him and stands up, backing to the wall.}  
  
Merton: I don't get it. All I wanted was to be noticed. I didn't want people to die! *sigh* I was so selfish that I didn't even realize what I had.  
  
{He stoops down beside Becky, pushing some hair out of her face.}  
  
Merton: I wish this whole stupid thing had never happened.  
  
{The camera zooms in on Merton as he looks down sadly. Music suddenly starts up and the camera pans out to reveal him sitting at the bar in The Factory alone. He looks around him in confusion. Tommy and Alex are talking nearby.}  
  
Voice: Bad night?  
  
{Merton turns around in surprise and sees Alicia standing there.}  
  
Alicia: I'm Alicia.  
  
Merton: *dazed* Merton.  
  
Alicia: *grins* Wanna buy me a drink, Merton?  
  
{Merton gains a look of realization and grins, standing up.}  
  
Merton: Actually, no. I think I'm gonna home. Spend the night alone.  
  
{He pats her on the back.}  
  
Merton: Have a fun time.  
  
{He walks away, leaving Alicia looking annoyed. She shrugs and turns to a nerdy-looking guy nearby. Merton passes by Tommy and Alex cheerfully. The two of them watch him as he exits The Factory.}  
  
Alex: What was he so happy about?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* Beats me.  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	33. House Warming

House Warming  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and visited the site. I really  
appreciate all your support!  
  
Scene: Large Mansion  
  
{The camera focuses on a large pair of gates in front of a big, foreboding mansion. A large letter B is on the front of the gate in old-time-y lettering. The gate creaks open and a long black limousine with tinted windows pulls in the large drive. The limo stops beside the front of the house and a chauffeur steps out, approaching the door and opening it. A middle-aged couple, a dignified looking man and woman, and a teenage boy step out of the house, just as lightning strikes. After a moment, the camera pans over to the car and Lisa steps out, carrying a small shoulder bag. She raises an eyebrow.}  
  
Lisa: Nice house.  
  
Woman: Welcome to our home, dear!  
  
{Lightning strikes again and the older man looks up.}  
  
Man: I hate stormy days like this.  
  
{Rain starts to pour on them heavily.}  
  
Scene: State U, Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy and Merton are going through the lunch line.}  
  
Tommy: So Lisa's finally movin' in with her foster parents, huh?  
  
Merton: Yeah. She didn't say much about them, though. Just that she's sure she'll be miserable there. I'm glad to see that the prospect of a new environment isn't deviating her from the norm.  
  
Tommy v.o.: Some people have a hard time adjusting to living with new people. Everyone does at first. Course, I was never like that. I'm a real people person.  
  
Scene: Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Tommy heads inside, throwing his coat onto a nearby chair. He suddenly freezes in place and looks around, finding posters of various boy bands all around and a flowery bedspread put atop the bed next to his (which is covered with a sheet decorated with various sports items).}  
  
Tommy: Did we suddenly get boy-girl dorms or someth-  
  
{A young man with combed blonde hair wearing jeans, a yellow shirt, and a pink sweater tied around his shoulders suddenly approaches him from behind.}  
  
Young Man: Why, hello there!  
  
{Tommy jumps and turns around, leaning against his bed. He sees his hands are now paws and hides them behind him quickly.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, er . . .  
  
Young Man: Chris Miller. You must be Thomas Dawkins. I'm your new roommate.  
  
{Chris smiles and holds out his hand. Tommy, aware of his wolfed out hands, doesn't respond. Chris pulls his hand back.}  
  
Chris: Sorry, I just thought-  
  
Tommy: No! It's nothing personal, just . . .  
  
Chris: Oh! I totally get it. Sorry about Clint, Tom. I know it must be hard to lose someone so close. I'd just like to make it perfectly clear that I'm not trying to replace him.  
  
Tommy: Uh, thanks. He was a great guy.  
  
Chris: Yeah. Really dreamy.  
  
Tommy: *coughs* Sorry?  
  
Chris: Dreamy. You know, he liked to dream.  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Chris: Anyway, just wanted to get done with these formal introductions. I hate awkward beginnings. Hopefully things will go better and none of us end up hurt or have something icky happen to us.  
  
{Chris turns and starts to smooth out his bedspread. He turns to the desk beside his bed and straightens the pink lampshade. Untying his sweater, he hangs it neatly in his closet full of ironed clothes and shuts the door. Tommy turns to look at his side of the room. The bed isn't made, the closet is hanging open and bursting with various items not including clothes, and his wrinkly, unwashed clothes are draped all about various furniture and on the floor. Some old pieces of food are on the floor and on the desk, flies swarming around them. The drawer to his dresser is hanging open, clothes draped about that as well. He looks between Chris' side and his own, making a half-hearted attempt to smooth out his own bedspread.}  
  
Chris: You look hot.  
  
{Tommy starts to choke and turns around, his brows furrowed again.}  
  
Tommy: Excuse me?  
  
Chris: You want me to open the window?  
  
Tommy: Window? Yeah. Sure. Could use some fresh air.  
  
Chris: Exactly what I was thinking.  
  
{Chris opens the window, smelling the air and sighing happily.}  
  
Chris: Nothing like fresh air.  
  
Tommy: You know, I think I should go. I've got, er, plans.  
  
Chris: Plans?  
  
Tommy: Uh . . . Skating? So I should, you know, get to that.  
  
{Tommy heads for the door.}  
  
Chris: Need lube?  
  
{Tommy jumps and faces Chris.}  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Chris: Lubricant. To reduce the friction on the wheels. I hear it works wonders.  
  
Tommy: No thanks. I've got my own, er . . . lubricant.  
  
{Tommy reaches for the doorknob when the door flies open, hitting him in the face and sending him back. Merton steps inside, turning and seeing Tommy holding his nose in pain.}  
  
Merton: Ooh! *grimaces* You need some ice for that, big guy?  
  
{Tommy doesn't say anything and sees his hands are wolfed out again. He rushes to the bathroom. Merton watches him go and pauses a minute before turning to see Chris. The two stare in awkward silence.}  
  
Chris: Hi.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Hi.  
  
Chris: I'm Tom's new roommate, Chris.  
  
{Chris holds out his hand, which Merton shakes.}  
  
Merton: Merton J. Dingle.  
  
{Tommy steps out of the bathroom and approaches them.}  
  
Tommy: So, uh, Merton, what do ye' need?  
  
Merton: To talk. About, uh, private business.  
  
{Tommy gains a look of realization.}  
  
Tommy: *to Chris* Could you let us talk alone for a minute?  
  
Chris: Sure thing!  
  
{Chris heads out the door. Tommy turns to Merton.}  
  
Tommy: What is it? Something paranormal trying to kill everyone again?  
  
Merton: Not exactly. I-Sweet Mary and Joseph, what happened to your dorm!?  
  
{Merton notices Chris' side of the dorm for the first time, looking in horror at the assortment of pink, frilly things.}  
  
Tommy: My new roommate happened.  
  
Merton: He seems a little . . .  
  
Tommy: Yeah. *clears his throat*  
  
Merton: Indeed.  
  
{Merton shakes his head.}  
  
Merton: Back to my point. Lisa invited all the gang over to her place. Her foster parents are holding a welcome party.  
  
Tommy: So what's with the look of terror?  
  
Merton: I'm afraid her new family will react in horror at my presence.  
  
Tommy: So? Doesn't everyone react in horror at your presence?  
  
Merton: This is different! We aren't talking about some ditzy girl that's way out of my league and most likely an evil, paranormal being out to kill one of us, we're talking about Charles and Nancy Brooks!  
  
Tommy: You mean-*eyes widen* The Charles and Nancy Brooks? *pause* Never heard of 'em.  
  
Merton: Are you kidding me? They own the most popular line of vehicles known to man!  
  
Tommy: Since when do you care about cars?  
  
Merton: Tommy, you can be so naïve sometimes. The point is not to focus on the fact that they own a popular line of vehicles, but that they are completely and undeniably loaded.  
  
Tommy: Okay, so I see your point. What do you want me to do?  
  
Merton: You have charisma and charm, and a strong presence despite the fact that you have nothing important or worthwhile to say. Just promise me you'll go and make sure I seem marginally cooler than I do normally.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man, just be yourself. It'll be fine, I promise.  
  
Merton: But you are going?  
  
Tommy: I guess.  
  
Merton: Great! See ye' there, buddy.  
  
{Merton pats Tommy on the back and leaves. Chris comes back inside, turning to watch Merton leave.}  
  
Chris: So that was, er, Merton Dingle.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. He's a friend of mine.  
  
Chris: And does he, er, come here a lot?  
  
Tommy: I guess.  
  
Chris: *clears his throat* Okay, then. What was that all about?  
  
Tommy: What? *pause* Oh! Just a party.  
  
Chris: Party? I love parties!  
  
Tommy: Well, it's not really a-  
  
Chris: In fact, last year, I held a party for my dolls, and every one of them loved it. You don't suppose I could hitch a ride to that party with you?  
  
Tommy: You see, it-*pause* *sigh* Yeah, sure. Just don't do anything . . . *tries to find the words*  
  
Chris: Anything what? *puts his hands on his hips*  
  
Tommy: Nothing.  
  
Scene: Brooks' Residence  
  
{Mr. Brooks, Mrs. brooks, their son, and Lisa stand by the door, dressed in formal wear. Lisa is dressed up uncharacteristically in a formal black dress, her hair pinned up.}  
  
Boy: *arms folded* Mother, Father, can we not let the butler get the door?  
  
Mrs. Brooks: Charles Brooks the Second, you will behave for your new sister's friends. This is an important time. It's a bonding process where we can get to know with whom she associates. I'm sure they are respectable young ladies.  
  
{Charles rolls his eyes and looks around in a bored fashion. The doorbell rings and Mrs. Brooks smoothes out her skirt, opening the large doors (with some difficulty). Tommy, Chris, and Merton step inside, Merton dressed up in his black robes, sunglasses, and a beret, Tommy in a grey shirt, blue jeans, and his old Letterman jacket, Chris dressed in a powder blue suit. Mrs. Brooks steps back besides her husband.}  
  
Mrs. Brooks: *taken aback* Er-You must be, um, Lisa's friend's chauffeur . . . s?  
  
Lisa: *fumbling with her hands nervously* Er-Guys, this is Tommy, Merton, and . . .  
  
Chris: Chris Miller.  
  
{Tommy approaches Mr. And Mrs. Brooks. Merton follows behind him.}  
  
Tommy: *holds out his hand* Nice to meet ye', Mr. And Mrs. B.  
  
{Mr. Brooks gives a nod and shakes his hand. Mrs. Brooks hesitantly holds her hand out and Tommy shakes it. Merton gently pushes Tommy to the side and bows.}  
  
Merton: Merton J. Dingle, at your service.  
  
{He shakes Mr. Brooks' hand and holds Mrs. Brooks', kissing her hand and grinning widely at them. Mrs. Brooks pulls away a little to quickly and puts her hands behind her back.}  
  
Tommy: *looking around* Check this place out!  
  
{Tommy knocks on the front of a set of armor, causing it to fall on top of Charles. Tommy and Merton head over to help get the armor off. Lisa stands nearby, covering her face with one hand.}  
  
Mr. Brooks: *to Mrs. Brooks quietly* Lisa has quite unexpected friends, yes?  
  
Mrs. Brooks: *quietly* I thought Tommy was a weird name for a teenaged girl.  
  
{Becky steps inside the still-open door, dressed up.}  
  
Mrs. Brooks: More guests?  
  
Becky: *smiles* Rebecca Dingle. I'm the biggest fan of your cars-I mean, daughter.  
  
Lisa: But you hate-  
  
Becky: I mean, I made out with this guy in the back of one of your cars and-  
  
Voice: Please. I've had dens better than this dump.  
  
{They turn to see Tina, dressed in her normal attire of a slightly wrinkled red and gold dress.}  
  
Merton: You invited Tina to your party?  
  
Lisa: So?  
  
Tina: The kid's not so lame after all. *pause* What am I saying? Of course she is. Now where's the grub around here?  
  
{Tina takes off out of sight. Mr. Brooks starts to protest, but sees that she's gone. The door creaks open yet again and Alex steps inside, approaching Tommy and kissing him lightly on the lips. Chris looks on and glares at Alex for a moment.}  
  
Alex: Hope I'm not too late.  
  
Mr. Brooks: Not at-*door starts to open* For Heaven's sake, how many friends are attending?  
  
{Lori peeks her head inside, looking around until her eyes rest on Lisa.}  
  
Lori: Lisa, are you sure you wanted to invite Tate?  
  
Lisa: Why not? Is something wrong?  
  
Lori: Well, he, you know, kinda-  
  
{The door flies open, causing Mrs. Brooks to shriek and step back closer to Mr. Brooks. Charles falls back, causing the armor to fall on top of him again. Tate pushes Lori out of the way, stepping inside and smelling the air. He is dressed up haphazardly in his usual attire, grinning from ear to ear. He looks around at everyone his eyes resting on Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. He approaches Mr. Brooks, smelling him, then moves onto Mrs. Brooks smelling her. Shaking his head again, he gets down on his hands and knees, looking around cautiously at everyone around him.}  
  
Mr. Brooks: I say, is this-  
  
Lisa: Er, Tate sort of has a condition. He was in a *pause* car accident. He won't hurt anyone . . . intentionally.  
  
Chris: *to Tommy* Are all of your friends like this?  
  
Tommy: Pretty much.  
  
Mr. Brooks: Should we, er, prepare the meal?  
  
Mrs. Brooks: Please, God, let's move on.  
  
Tommy: Great! I'm starved!  
  
{Mr. And Mrs. Brooks leave the room, followed by Merton, Tommy, Alex, Chris, Becky, Lori, and Tate. Charles looks at Lisa angrily.}  
  
Charles: Let me just clarify that I don't like you.  
  
Lisa: The feeling's mutual, Charlie.  
  
Charlie: Don't call me that! You will address me by my proper name!  
  
Lisa: Sure thing, Charlie.  
  
Charlie: You, miss, are what we like to call street scum. I told Mother and Father that this was a bad idea.  
  
Lisa: I'll start caring when your mouth is a moderately normal size.  
  
Charlie: And what exactly is that supposed to mean?  
  
Lisa: Um, you're a stuck up bastard with cash flowing out of your ass because you're a momma's boy?  
  
Charlie: I neve-  
  
Lisa: I should go make sure my friends aren't wrecking everything. You know, because I'm just that responsible.  
  
Scene: Dining Room  
  
{The long, oak table is full of people. Lisa sits at one end; Charlie sits on the other. Each of them has little to eat. Mr. And Mrs. Brooks have a little bit of everything, but they are staring at the guests. Tommy, Alex, and Tina have their plates mounded with food, Tate is shaping his potatoes into a dome, and Chris, Merton, Becky, and Lori are sitting awkwardly next to each other with their plates empty.}  
  
Mr. Brooks: So, er, Lisa, dear, how did you meet your friends again?  
  
Lisa: It was at school last year. A Big Brother type program. I kinda just met Merton and the others came along. Heh.  
  
Charlie: Indeed. No wonder you have no friends that you made of your own accord.  
  
{Lisa stands up.}  
  
Lisa: What did you say?  
  
Charlie: I said-Ah!  
  
{Charlie jumps back as he sees his plate is now full of insects. All of the food has somehow turned to insects, and everyone at the table stands up (Excluding Tina, who sighs and pokes at the bugs with her fork). Mrs. Brooks, Becky, Merton, and Chris shriek simultaneously, backing away from the table. Tate furrows his brows and cocks his head, picking up one of the bugs. The bug fades away into a pea. The food is back on the plates once more.}  
  
Lisa: What the hell was that?  
  
Chris: Did anyone else see that? Oh, my gosh, this is exactly like that special I saw on the Sci-fi Channel about the supernatural!  
  
Mr. Brooks: The supernatural? That's nothing but rubbish.  
  
Tina: Rubbish? You know, you're not fooling anyone into thinking you're really British. And just for the record, most people that say that about the paranormal usually are the first ones to die.  
  
Mrs. Brooks: Die? No one is dying in this house!  
  
Mr. Brooks: Enough of this business. Nothing is amiss in this house, and we will have a civilized dinn-  
  
{The doors all slam shut and the windows open, a window blowing inside and nearly knocking them over. Mrs. Brooks starts screaming loudly, and Mr. Brooks tries desperately to calm her. The wind suddenly knocks them across the room. A door to a closet opens and they fall inside, the door shutting on them. Lisa runs over and tries opening the door.}  
  
Lisa: It's locked!  
  
{The floorboards start to creak and some vines shoot up from the floor, grabbing at everyone's ankles. Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Chris are the first to be grabbed, suddenly falling through the floor. The vines grab Charlie, but he clings onto a table. Unfortunately, he and the table are both dragged under. The vines grab for Becky, but she jumps back and holds out her hand, causing the vines to go flying back. Tina and Alex wolf out, clawing at the vines and shredding them. Tate is crawling on the floor, putting his ear to the boards. He lifts his head up and leans in close.}  
  
Tate: Lori? Lori, can you hear me?  
  
Tina: Foreground, move it!  
  
{Tate looks up as the chandelier falls on top of him. Becky, who is standing nearby, looks down with shock.}  
  
Becky: He's gone! He disappeared!  
  
Tina: Fascinating. Can we get back to the whole vines trying to-  
  
{There is suddenly a shrieking noise and the vines pull back into the ground.}  
  
Tina: Never mind.  
  
Becky: *looks at Lisa* It's official. Your house sucks.  
  
Lisa: Hey, it's technically not mine. It wasn't my choice to live here.  
  
Becky: Whatever. I'm not dying here.  
  
Alex: Relax, we're not going to-  
  
Becky: Don't tell me that! When plants start trying to pull us into the freaking ground, something isn't right! We're going to die here! I'm going to be stuck with a bunch of losers! People will remember me as-  
  
{Tina hits Becky in the face, causing her to yell out and grab her nose.}  
  
Becky: Ow! What the hell was that for?  
  
{Lisa looks at Tina and smiles.}  
  
Lisa: Can I just say that I love you?  
  
Tina: *ignores them* Look, we're all stuck here, so let's just find the others and get out.  
  
Alex: Shouldn't we find out what's causing this in the first place?  
  
Tina: Shut the hell up, Alex. No one asked or cares about your opinion.  
  
Alex: Last I checked, you weren't boss, either. Why are you so aggressive all of the time? All I said was-  
  
{Tina growls and hits Alex in the face, sending her back into the table. She starts after her, but Lisa steps in between them.}  
  
Lisa: Hey! What's your problem? *pause* Besides the whole evil werewolf thing?  
  
Tina: Oh, c'mon! I can't believe everyone's falling for her stupid act!  
  
Alex: What are you talking about?  
  
Tina: Don't give me that bullshit! Haven't you guys noticed anything weird? Okay, Alex, answer me this. If you came to Pleasantville to have Tommy teach you to be a werewolf, then how come I haven't seen you two do anything but suck face? You seem pretty skilled for someone who's shaky in the werewolf department.  
  
Alex: You know what it seems like to me? It seems that you're jealous. You can't stand the fact that Tommy likes me. Well listen up, Tina, I'm his girlfriend, not you.  
  
Lisa: She has a point. I mean, you do act jealous.  
  
Tina: What? You believe her? Ugh! You guys are so dense! When she tries killing you all, don't come crying to me. At least I show some self- restraint.  
  
{Lisa, Becky, and Alex give her weird looks.}  
  
Tina: A said some, not a lot.  
  
Alex: Get over yourself and-  
  
Tina: Get over myself? I've been a werewolf way longer than you. I can be as self-centered as I want. And for the record, that deserves an ass kicking.  
  
{Tina tackles Alex to the ground.}  
  
Scene: Random Room  
  
{Tommy, Lori, Merton, Chris, and Charlie fall from the ceiling, hitting the ground hard.}  
  
Merton: May I be the first to say "ow"?  
  
{Merton rubs his head and gets up. The others follow.}  
  
Lori: Don't be such a baby, Merton.  
  
Charlie: We're going to all get killed, aren't we? I'm too young and wealthy to die! I haven't even inherited my parents' estate yet!  
  
Tommy: Uh, guys?  
  
{Everyone looks around, suddenly finding them selves in a nice-looking old- time-y kitchen.}  
  
Merton: Well, that was weird.  
  
{A young woman with blonde hair enters the room, not looking at them.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, miss, could you tell us-  
  
{The girl keeps walking, going right through him.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa!  
  
Chris: Ghosts! I knew it was ghosts!  
  
{The girl approaches an older man who is by the sink, who is washing his hands, seeming to take his time.}  
  
Girl: I'm leaving, Father. I don't suspect I'll be coming back.  
  
Man: Go ahead. I won't stop a harlot from leaving my home.  
  
Girl: *tearing up* Father, Father, I-I'm sorry. I made a mistake.  
  
Man: *turns around* Your mother and I were so proud when we had you. Our only daughter. Your brother was so happy to have a sibling. You brought us joy-but then . . . *angry* then you just threw it away! Gave away your body to every man who would claim it! You disgust me! Now get out! Get out of this house before I-Get out!  
  
Girl: Father, I-  
  
Man: Out!  
  
{The girl begins to sob. The man looks frustrated and runs to the wall, pulling off an axe and turning toward her. She turns around and her eyes widen.}  
  
Girl: Father, please!  
  
Man: I'm sorry, Marianna. It's the only way.  
  
{The father brings the axe down.}  
  
Scene: Basement  
  
{Tate hits the ground with a thud.}  
  
Tate: Well, that was a brilliant plan. Go ahead and zap yourself into the basement and-  
  
{Tate stops and looks around, seeing that he's standing in the halls of a hospital. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes, now finding himself back in the basement.}  
  
Tate: What the-  
  
{He suddenly yells out, grabbing his head. After a few seconds, his lets go of his head, looking around angrily.}  
  
Tate: Can't I ever finish a sentence in this bleeding house?  
  
{He angrily kicks a box to the side, revealing a hole burned through the cement, which shows the charred earth. He furrows his brows and cocks his head, watching a red light form. The light flashes forward and hits him, sending him back and causing him to fall down.}  
  
Scene: Dining Room  
  
{Tina and Alex are still fighting on the floor. Becky is rubbing her nose and Lisa is rubbing her temples.}  
  
Lisa: I hope this isn't a regular thing here, otherwise I'm finding other foster parents.  
  
Becky: Does it always have to be about you? What about me? People at school are going to talk!  
  
{The door bursts open and Tina and Alex stops fighting, but stay in position on the ground.}  
  
Lisa: Oh, shit, what is it now?  
  
{Smoke comes out from the other room. Tate emerges from the smoke, his eyes glowing red. He coughs and waves the smoke away from his face, looking at the four of them.}  
  
Tate: You know, it really is tedious finding a body to possess.  
  
Tina: Who the hell are you, then?  
  
Possessed!Tate: Glad to asked, deary.  
  
{Skeletal hands suddenly break out of the floor, grabbing onto Tina, Alex, and Becky. Tina and Alex struggle with the hands while Becky screams in panic. When Possessed!Tate speaks again, his voice is that of the young woman's.}  
  
Possessed!Tate: Call me Marianna.  
  
Lisa: And I care, why?  
  
Marianna: Hold your tongue!  
  
{Marianna holds out Tate's hand and two rather large snakes appear on the ground, hissing and getting ready to attack. Lisa folds her arms, his expression unchanging.}  
  
Marianna: Worthless harlot. Father never cared for you. No wonder Mother went away.  
  
Lisa: What are you talking about?  
  
Marianna: You disgust me. The only daughter and you give yourself away. You have to go. It's the only way.  
  
Lisa: Is this some ghostly thing about trying to get revenge for your past? What, did the house get built on your grave or something?  
  
Marianna: Do not mock me, worthless-  
  
Lisa: Worthless? I'm not the one borrowing bodies so I can bore people to death.  
  
Marianna: Father always-  
  
Lisa: Look, Marianna, personally, I don't give a rat's ass about you or your father.  
  
{Marianna holds out Tate's hand once more and the wind blows hard. Wails are heard in the air. Lisa shouts to be heard.}  
  
Lisa: You can't do a thing to me! Now leave my friends alone and get your ghostly ass to the great beyond!  
  
{Marianna lets out a wail and the red light leaves Tate, bursting in the air and disappearing. The skeletal hands and the snakes disappear, the wind stops, and the wailing ceases. Tate, his eyes now normal, looks around.}  
  
Tate: Ugh! You know what? I'm sick of things without corporeal bodies using mine. It's getting bloody tiring.  
  
Lisa: Gee, it was no problem depossessing you.  
  
Tate: Lisa, shut your-  
  
{Tate stops and holds his head, looking in pain.}  
  
Lisa: Tate?  
  
{Tate takes a deep breath and lets go of his head.}  
  
Tate: Excuse me.  
  
{Tate bursts into flame and disappears. As if on cue, the door opens and Tommy steps in, followed by Merton, Lori, Chris, and Charlie.}  
  
Tommy: *out of breath* Lisa, the house is haunted! This ghost is blaming her mistakes on you or something.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, I know. It's taken care of. What took you guys so long?  
  
Scene: Outside the Brooks' Household  
  
{Everyone is leaving. Mr. And Mrs. Brooks, Charlie, and Lisa are standing by the doorway and bidding them farewell.}  
  
Mr. Brooks: I assure you all, this doesn't happen usually in our house.  
  
Tommy: Eh, it's a normal thing.  
  
Merton: Yeah, no problem! In fact, if you ever need help with anything, here's my card.  
  
{Merton hands Mr. Brooks a card and smiles. Mr. Brooks nods and smiles unconvincingly, putting the card in his jacket pocket.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton. We'd better leave before you get your stuff and move in with them.  
  
Lori: I don't know, Tommy, maybe we could all stay for an exorcism or two.  
  
{Tommy notices Chris glaring at them and he approaches him, out of earshot of the others.}  
  
Tommy: You okay?  
  
Chris: Nothing. I-I guess I'm just a little uncomfortable over the people swooning over you.  
  
Tommy: *takes a step back uncomfortably* What, Lori? She's not-  
  
Chris: Not Lori. Merton! I guess I'm just a little weird around people who've chosen the homosexual lifestyle.  
  
Tommy: What? No! Merton and I aren't-  
  
Chris: Don't worry, Tommy. I understand perfectly, and I won't tell Alex about your secret affair.  
  
{Chris pats him on the back and leaves. Tommy's mouth is agape.}  
  
Tommy: Wait!  
  
{Tommy chases after him. Merton, Becky, and Lori furrow their brows and follow them. Tina glares at Alex and walks away without a word. Alex turns to the Brooks' and Lisa.}  
  
Alex: *smiles* Great party.  
  
{She nods and leaves. Lisa turns to Charlie and folds her arms, smirking.}  
  
Lisa: Some party, huh?  
  
Charlie: *folds his arms* I still don't like you.  
  
{He turns away huffily and storms inside.}  
  
Scene: Nearby Woods  
  
{Alex looks around, running into a hooded figure.}  
  
Alex: Ah! Jeez, you scared me there!  
  
Figure: Sorry, it's the hood.  
  
{The figure removes the hood, revealing a pretty young woman with curly brown hair.}  
  
Woman: What you're doing is good, but not good enough. We need more . . . We'd have more time to discuss this if you hadn't of taken so long.  
  
Alex: Sorry. I was held up by a local haunt.  
  
Woman: Ooh, was there any pain?  
  
Alex: Some physical, most emotional.  
  
Woman: Great. Now we take the next step.  
  
{The woman smirks and her eyes glow yellow.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The camera focuses on a chair, the back facing the camera so that the occupant isn't in view. The only thing visible is an arm with a long, black, netted sleeve, sharp, painted black nails, and silver rings. A shadowy figure is standing beside the chair, their back turned to the camera. They are both watching a portal-type object, which is showing images of the gang fighting the ghost and of Alex and the woman.}  
  
Occupant Of The Chair: *female voice* Who is she?  
  
Shadowy Figure: *male voice* I don't know.  
  
Female: She one of ours?  
  
Male: No. She works with someone else. I don't know whom.  
  
Female: We'll have to keep watch on her. Make sure she doesn't cause trouble for us. What about the ghost? It failed, I presume?  
  
Male: It vanished before it could find the scroll.  
  
Female: Damn it! How am I supposed to take over the world if things keep getting in the way?  
  
Male: Mistress, look.  
  
{He points to the portal, where an image of Tate disappearing in flames appears.}  
  
Female: Who is he?  
  
Male: I don't know, mistress.  
  
Female: Bring him to me.  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	34. Warped Part One

Warped  
  
By Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you have have reviewed, and a special thanks for Mer, who has worked her butt off getting a page for every one of these chapters.  
Thanks!  
  
Stormy- I know that the last plot was really random-I'll admit that it  
wasn't the best of chapters-but it also focused a bit more on Lisa, a character who hasn't been in focus much since the first season, and it also set up at least three story arcs. Could you catch them? If things go the way I want and I don't screw up, they should make for some very interesting  
turnouts, and quite possibly two big bads.  
  
Or you could just forget the chapter and think of it as filler. Whatever.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is seated at his computer, typing away and grinning. The door opens and Becky comes downstairs.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, I need thirty bucks.  
  
Merton: Why, may I ask, do you need the financial help?  
  
Becky: Can't you just trust me?  
  
Merton: After the last time I loaned you cash for a pair of *air quotes* "roller skates" and you spent it on a tube top and mini-skirt? Let me think . . . No.  
  
Becky: C'mon, Freakenstein! My friends and I are going out tomorrow night and I need some cash. *pauses as Merton gives a stern look* Relax, we're just going to get food.  
  
Merton: *sigh* All right. But the only reason I'm taking the time to stop something important and get you some money from my own pocket is because you're my little sister. *pause* And I just got a huge bonus from Magicks Incorporate.  
  
{Merton picks up a skull from the counter and twists off the top, pulling out some cash. Becky rushes forward and grabs it, rushing upstairs before Merton can say anything. He sighs and puts the top back on, turning back to the computer. The camera focuses on the screen, where he seems to be having a conversation with someone named "Darkness". The other person types out their messages and Merton responds under the name "HotRichGoth".}  
  
HotRichGoth: Sorry about that. I had to take an important phone call for work.  
  
Darkness: No problem. You sound busy. Not too busy, I hope.  
  
{Merton squeals with delight and types.}  
  
HotRichGoth: What do you mean?  
  
Darkness: Can you meet me?  
  
{Merton's grin widens and he lets out a yell of triumph.}  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Tommy and Merton are walking down the hall.}  
  
Tommy: So about movie night. I was thinkin' we could get Die Hard again, and-  
  
Merton: Sorry, but no can do, Tommy. I've got a date tonight.  
  
Tommy: Really? With who?  
  
Merton: She says her name is Celestial.  
  
Tommy: Huh. She cute?  
  
Merton: I have no idea. I met her online. But she says she's quite the looker.  
  
Tommy: Don't you think that's a little creepy?  
  
Merton: How so?  
  
Tommy: Well, I mean, you don't know anything about her. She could be some psycho. Or a guy.  
  
Merton: True, but a creepy guy who stalks unsuspecting teens online seems far less terrifying than my usual date of "paranormal fiend who wants to chop me into pieces and keep my head on a pike".  
  
Tommy: Good point.  
  
Merton: So I guess you'll have to take movie night over to your house. I mean, you could still watch with Lori.  
  
Tommy: Nah, she's having a girl's night with some friends.  
  
Merton: *grins* If I weren't meeting someone, I might like to watch some of that.  
  
Tommy: It's a karaoke bar.  
  
Merton: Never mind. *pause* What about Alex?  
  
Tommy: I haven't seen her around much, actually.  
  
Merton: So you going to be okay watching alone?  
  
Tommy: Pfft! Of course. I mean, you have fun. I've got plans tonight anyway.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy is sitting at the bar next to Tate.}  
  
Tommy: I dunno. I guess I should feel happy for Merton. I mean, he hasn't had a normal date since . . . ever.  
  
Tate: So tell me again why I'm listening to you?  
  
Tommy: I'm buying the drinks.  
  
Tate: Oh yeah. *pats Tommy on the back* *flatly* There, there.  
  
Tommy: Well, at least Merton isn't dating something evil, right?  
  
{The camera cuts to something's POV as it walks through The Factory. Cut back to Tommy and Tate.}  
  
Tate: Look, Tommy, not that I don't appreciate the drinks, seeing as I'm flat broke, but don't you have real friends to tell this to? I loathe you with my entire being, and I mean that with extreme offense.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, it's just-Alex.  
  
Tate: What?  
  
{Tommy notices Alex, who is standing nearby talking to the woman from the woods.}  
  
Tommy: I gotta go. Later, Tate.  
  
{Tommy, not taking his eyes off of Alex, gets up and leaves.}  
  
Tate: Yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
{Cut to Tommy, who approaches Alex. Not noticing him, she and the woman turn and leave. Tommy is about to follow them when someone screams and he turns around. A vampire lunges through the crowd, stopping in front of Tate, who gets up quickly, knocking over his drink and causing it to smash on the floor.}  
  
Vampire: I have orders to bring you to the mistress.  
  
Tate: Looks like you'll be disappointed, mate.  
  
{Everything flashes and Tate suddenly finds himself in a small white room. The door opens and Lori walks inside.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
{Tate backs up.}  
  
Lori: Tate-  
  
{Everything flashes and Tate is once again in The Factory.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, look out!  
  
{Tommy pushes a confused Tate out of the way, causing the attacking vampire to hit the bar. The vampire snarls and picks up Tommy. Tommy's eyes flash yellow, and then green, but before he can do anything he is thrown through a nearby window. The vampire turns to where Tate had been before, finding him gone. Growling, the vampire takes off out the door.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The camera focuses on the back of the chair and the dark silhouette once more. The camera pans around to reveal a pale young woman wearing all black with straight, shoulder-length black hair. An older man with graying hair stands beside her. They are watching the portal once more, this time showing images of Tommy saving Tate and the vampire running. Images from the fight keep repeating over and over. The woman stares unhappily. A crow, which is perched on the woman's shoulder, caws and flutters its wings. The woman stares unhappily, but doesn't turn toward the man.}  
  
Woman: Can you tell me who that is?  
  
Man: Er-*looks at the images of Tommy on screen* Just someone who was at the club at the time.  
  
Woman: Watch more closely.  
  
{The images seem to rewind and stop, showing Tommy being picked up by the vampire. The images freeze in place just as he's in the air and his eyes are glowing green.}  
  
Man: The Chosen!  
  
Woman: Exactly. I want him out of the picture.  
  
Man: Yes, mistress.  
  
Woman: Send out-Oh, what's his name?-Madge. Send him.  
  
Man: Er-*clears his throat* We can't.  
  
Woman: Why the hell not?  
  
Man: Madge was killed, Mistress Crow.  
  
Crow: What? By who?  
  
Man: I believe it was K'Heshma.  
  
Crow: Kill him.  
  
Man: But, mistress, the curse-  
  
Crow: I don't give a damn! Send out some of the lackeys. Make sure K'Heshma is dead.  
  
Man: Yes, mistress.  
  
{The man turns around and disappears into the shadows. Crow continues to watch the fight.}  
  
Crow: Now what to do about the Chosen . . .  
  
{Grace steps out of the shadows, watching the portal as well.}  
  
Grace: I'll make sure he's out of the picture.  
  
Scene: Magicks Incorporate  
  
{A young woman with short red hair wearing black walks inside. Merton, who is leaning against a bookcase, immediately straightens up and approaches her.}  
  
Merton: Celestial?  
  
Woman: That depends. You Merton?  
  
Merton: The one and only.  
  
{Merton holds out his hand and grins from ear to ear. Celestial smiles and shakes his hand.}  
  
Merton: I know this isn't the most romantic place to meet, but The Factory is always crowded.  
  
Celestial: You know, *steps closer* we could always go back to your place.  
  
{Merton's grin widens.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is walking down the street, holding his head. Merton suddenly approaches him from behind and he jumps, turning to face him.}  
  
Tommy: Jeez, scared me, Merton. You shouldn't sneak up on a wolf like that.  
  
Merton: Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you.  
  
Tommy: No problem. *pause* I thought you had a date tonight.  
  
Merton: *pause* Oh, that. She had some business to take care of. We're meeting later tonight. So, uh, you're alone out here?  
  
Tommy: Er-I mean, it's not like I didn't have plans. I did. I was with Ta-a friend. A vampire attacked us, and then they disappeared on me.  
  
Merton: Oh. So I guess you should get back to that, then. Is that them?  
  
{Merton points behind Tommy. Tommy turns around and looks around them. Merton reaches down and puts his hand into a pouch on his belt, pulling out a slimy, bug-like creature.}  
  
Tommy: I don't see any-  
  
{The creature leaps up from Merton's hand and lands on Tommy's neck, burrowing its way in and disappearing. Tommy grabs his neck and falls to the ground. Merton grins, his eyes glowing green, and then forms into Grace (still in the same clothing).}  
  
Grace: So gullible. Makes me feel sorry for mankind if he's their savior.  
  
{Grace steps over Tommy and walks away out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{A shrieking Tate desperately slams into a door, pounding on it as he tries to escape a small room. A couple staff members rush over to him and sedate him, strapping him to the bed. He calms down and stares blankly at the ceiling.}  
  
Scene: Alley  
  
{Tate suddenly yells out and wakes up, looking around him. He holds his head and sighs, getting up.}  
  
Tate: Must have passed out. Damn.  
  
{He sighs and takes off out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy wakes up and looks around, getting to his feet.}  
  
Tommy: That was weird. How'd I get here?  
  
{He shakes his head and walks away.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton and Celestial are in the lair. Merton is grinning from ear to ear and Celestial is smiling politely.}  
  
Celestial: Wow. You didn't tell me you had so many priceless artifacts.  
  
Merton: Well, I like to collect things as souvenirs every time--D'I mean, I like to collect them. Heh heh.  
  
Celestial: So, uh . . .  
  
{They both laugh nervously.}  
  
Celestial: This is embarrassing. I mean, you're the only guy who's even talked to me, much less went on a date with me.  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* Really? You? This is great--I mean, not the fact that you can't get a date, it's just--  
  
{Celestial smiles and kisses him, cutting him off. He's surprised at first, but relaxes and puts his arms around her. Suddenly, the door opens and Tate heads inside, out of breath. Merton and Celestial pull apart quickly and look at him.}  
  
Merton: Son of a-- Heh heh. *grits his teeth* Tate, haven't you heard of knocking?  
  
Tate: If I cared more, I would have. Who's the hottie?  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously and turns toward Celestial* Really, he isn't my friend. Honestly, I wouldn't let any of my friends talk to you like that.  
  
Celestial: *smiles* Don't worry about it, Merton. *grabs her coat and puts it on* I need to head home anyway. See you tomorrow?  
  
Merton: *smiles* Yeah.  
  
Celestial: I'll call you.  
  
{Celestial kisses him quickly on the cheek and leaves. Tate turns and watches her go, cocking his head. Merton smacks him over the head and shuts the door.}  
  
Tate: So that was your infamous date? Wasn't anything special.  
  
Merton: Thanks for bursting in here and ruining my date, then pointing out how unattractive she is. Hope you can come back another time. Really.  
  
Tate: Look, Merton, I know you're sore, but I need your help.  
  
Merton: If I said no, you wouldn't harm me physically, would you?  
  
Tate: Probably, yes. But in my own defense, I probably wouldn't know what I was doing.  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Tate: Merton, I . . . I keep seeing things.  
  
Merton: Like Annie and Edward? By the way, tell Edward I said hi.  
  
Tate: No, not like that. I mean, things like . . . Like the asylum. People and places I know.  
  
Merton: Tell me again where this concerns me?  
  
Tate: I haven't seen these things in a long while-- I thought I was getting better.  
  
{He takes a step forward and leans against a chair, putting a hand to his head and looking up at Merton.}  
  
Tate: I'm getting worse and--and I don't know what's real anymore. For all I know, I'm in the asylum right now. I was in control and-- I was in control, then next thing I know things are attacking me and people are telling me one thing or another, and I don't know who to trust.  
  
{Tate winces and holds his head, finding himself in the asylum once more. A concerned looking Merton is standing nearby.}  
  
Merton: Poor guy. I wish you could just talk to us. Tell us what's been happening. Where you go.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows and the asylum suddenly flashes into the lair again. Merton is sitting there as if nothing had happened.}  
  
Tate: *shakes his head* I don't understand. I was fine. I was just great.  
  
Merton: It's understandable, Tate. I mean, even after I died I was a little weird for awhile.  
  
Tate: That's not it. When I came back, I snapped out of it and I was fine. Just lately, I . . . I've been . . . Merton, please, you have to help me get back to normal. I don't want this to keep happening. Can you--  
  
{Tate yells out in pain, holding his head and almost falling over. Merton stands up. The lair suddenly disappears and becomes the park. Tate looks around, suddenly coming face to face with Tommy.}  
  
Tate: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Tate?  
  
Both: How'd you get here?  
  
{The park disappears and becomes the lair again. Tate lets go of his head and looks up at Merton.}  
  
Tate: That was different.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy, who is holding his head in pain, lets go of his head and looks around with furrowed brows.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
Tate: I-I've got to go.  
  
Merton: Go where?  
  
Tate: I don't know, just-Just look for something. Please.  
  
{Tate shakes his head and disappears.}  
  
Merton: Sure, he can come back from the dead, but he can't seem to figure out how to use a door and walk places like normal people.  
  
Voice: Merton!  
  
Merton: Gah!  
  
{Merton turns around, nearly falling over. Tommy is standing in the lair, wolfed out.}  
  
Merton: What do you people think this is, an open house? You of all people should know that I had a date tonight.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but you said she had business to take care of. She had to leave all of a sudden.  
  
Merton: Yeah, if Tate hadn't of-Wait a minute, how do you know about that? You weren't here when that happened.  
  
Tommy: You told me.  
  
Merton: When?  
  
Tommy: Just a few minutes ago. I was a couple blocks away and you and I talked and-I don't remember. Something happened.  
  
Merton: Gee, Tommy, could you be a bit more va-  
  
{Tommy grabs a sword off of a nearby desk and plunges it into Merton's stomach. Merton's eyes widen and Tommy slashes his throat. Everything suddenly seems to rewind and Merton stands there as if nothing happened.}  
  
Merton: Yeah, if Tate hadn't of-Wait a minute, how do you know about that? You weren't here when that happened.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: *sigh* Earth to Tommy! How did you know Celestial left?  
  
Tommy: You, uh, you told me.  
  
Merton: When?  
  
Tommy: I told you, Merton, I was a couple blocks away a few minutes ago and . . .  
  
{Tommy looks at his paws, which are now covered in blood.}  
  
Merton: Something wrong?  
  
{Tommy looks up to see Merton, who is now bleeding from the stomach and the neck. He grins and holds up the insect Grace had before. Tommy shakes his head and Merton now looks the same as before and the bug is nowhere in sight.}  
  
Tommy: I remember! I was looking for Tate, and you came up to me and said your date changed her plans. Next thing I know, something pinches my neck and I'm on the ground. I woke up and you took off.  
  
Merton: What? I didn't talk to you earlier. I've been here all night.  
  
Tommy: Then who was . . .?  
  
Merton: Grace. That deceitful witch! How could you not tell the difference between me and an imposter?  
  
Tommy: I was distracted, okay? Tate and I got attacked at The Factory by some vampire.  
  
Merton: Vampire? And?  
  
Tommy: It kinda threw me out a window, heh heh. But that's not the point.  
  
Merton: It isn't?  
  
Tommy: Maybe-Maybe the vampire did something to make me think I saw you on the street! That might explain why I keep seeing . . . Maybe that's why I'm seeing these things!  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Tommy: Can't talk, Merton. I've got a vampire to find.  
  
{Tommy takes off out the door with super speed, leaving a confused Merton, whose mouth is still open as if to speak.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please leave a detailed review. I'll try to churn out a semi-decent chapter if you do. :) 


	35. Warped Part Two

Warped (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Havermill College, Lori's Dorm  
  
{Lori is curled up on top of her bed, fast asleep. A small amount of daylight is shining through the curtains on the window. A clawed hand touches Lori and she slowly wakes up. Her eyes widen and she stands up, facing Friedrich.}  
  
Friedrich: Long night?  
  
Lori: Yeah, I was-Never mind. How did you get in here?  
  
Friedrich: Your roommate invited me.  
  
Lori: *angry* What did you do-  
  
Friedrich: I didn't kill her-I didn't touch a hair on her head, I swear!  
  
Lori: Good, because now I can kill you a lot faster.  
  
Friedrich: Please don't! I'm here begging for my life!  
  
Lori: *pause* What?  
  
Friedrich: I need you to protect me. You're the one who understands me the most! I mean, Lisa is sore about me killing her sister, and Tommy's kind of had it in for me seeing as I've tried to kill him. Course, he took my arm, so I say we should be even. You're the next best thing. I mean, I didn't do anythi-  
  
Lori: Besides killing my boyfriend?  
  
Friedrich: Well, yeah, okay, so I did help kill him, but I would regret it if I were alive.  
  
Lori: Save it. I'm not protecting you.  
  
Friedrich: You don't understand! These are powerful people! They don't care about my curse, and I don't very well fancy dying anytime soon. I don't know why they want me dead, but they're demons and they know how to kill me. I've only had a century or two to use my powers-that's not nearly long enough to be as skilled as the last K'Heshma! These demons-  
  
Lori: I don't care if bill collectors are after you. Why should I help you?  
  
Friedrich: Look, these demons don't know you. You can at least hold them off until I can get away and-  
  
Lori: They kill me?  
  
Friedrich: Well, that was the idea, but you could always try avoiding that.  
  
Lori: Why don't you get Alyson to help you?  
  
Friedrich: I can't. If she helps, they'll kill her too, and I'm not risking that. Besides, I need someone to watch the crypt for me.  
  
Lori: Watch the crypt?  
  
Friedrich: I'm moving in. Did I mention that part?  
  
Lori: No, Friedrich! You can't move in here!  
  
Friedrich: Why not?  
  
Lori: One, you'll try to kill me and my friends, and two, I don't like you. Besides, this is an all girls' school. You're not even supposed to be here right now.  
  
Friedrich: How about I make a deal with you? You find me a safe place to be protected, and I stop the whole clichéd killing spree.  
  
{Friedrich smiles unconvincingly, showing his fangs.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Friedrich is chained to a chair and gagged. Merton, Becky, and Lori stand in the lair.}  
  
Merton: Tell me again why we're helping him?  
  
Becky: Since when was this guy a demon-vampire thing? Did you guys know about this?  
  
Lori: We can't kill him or we become K'Heshma. We're not really protecting him, we're just . . . Keeping him out of harm's way until we can find a way around the curse. Besides, he'll keep killing if we let him go. So do you think there's a way around it?  
  
Merton: I might be able to find something, but it'll be tricky. I can't see a way of getting around it without making one of us a demon or creating another demon and getting us killed by a vampire. Besides, I've got some other research to do.  
  
Lori: Class essay?  
  
Merton: Home biology.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{Merton searches through some old books, many of them with pictures of the human body (muscle, organs, bones), and he comes to a stop on a page showing a sketching of the bug-like creatures and a human neck with a puncture on the back. Merton furrows his brows.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy lands on the street with a thud, wolfed out and growling. He gets up and faces the vampire from The Factory.}  
  
Tommy: Nice try, batty. What'd you do to me?  
  
Vampire: I did nothing . . . wolfy.  
  
Tommy: Wrong answer.  
  
{Tommy growls and lunges forward, but suddenly finds himself in the asylum. Crow is floating above Tate and Grace, who are sitting across from each other Indian style, their fingers interlocked and a bright yellow glow emitting from them. Tommy furrows his brows.}  
  
Voice: Damn shame.  
  
{Tommy jumps and turns to see Friedrich standing next to him, staring at Alyson, who is crying in a corner.}  
  
Friedrich: She was devastated. Too bad little sis' had to leave so early.  
  
Voice: Besides . . .  
  
{Tommy turns to the other side of him, finding Friedrich there. He looks over to where Friedrich had been standing before, finding it empty.}  
  
Friedrich: We have to make room for Stacey, now don't we?  
  
{The asylum suddenly disappears just as Tommy is hit in the face by the vampire on the street. He falls to the ground and is knocked unconscious.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate wakes up, holding his head in pain. He suddenly sees Tommy, growling and wolfed out.}  
  
Tate: Tommy, what the hell are you doing in my house?  
  
Tommy: Just what I was supposed to do.  
  
{Tommy growls and slashes Tate's throat. Cut to Tate yelling out and waking up in bed. Tommy is nowhere in sight.}  
  
Scene: Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Tommy suddenly wakes up with a gasp. He looks down to see that his hands are now paws.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is heading down the street, looking around him suspiciously. Suddenly, a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton has fallen asleep on top of his books at his desk. The door bursts open and Tate comes inside out of breath, scratched and bruised and his clothes torn. Amazingly, his glasses are still intact. Merton wakes up with a start.}  
  
Merton: You know, I've been looking for a spell that forces people to knock before they come in.  
  
Tate: Never mind that.  
  
{Tate rushes forward and grabs the book that is open in front of Merton.}  
  
Merton: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Tate: What's this?  
  
Merton: It's, uh, it's research.  
  
Tate: Research? Research for what? How is this going to help me?  
  
Merton: It's not. This research is for Tommy.  
  
Tate: Tommy? You were supposed to be helping me, not that wanker!  
  
Merton: I would help you, but there are more pressing matters here!  
  
Tate: Like what? Wolf boy suddenly taken an interest in insect anatomy?  
  
Merton: You know, now that I think about it, it's really none of your business.  
  
Tate: So, what? I'm being attacked by a bunch of uglies while you and Tommy suddenly take an interest in Yellow Jackets? No thanks.  
  
{He throws the book back at Merton, who catches it and has the wind knocked out of him.}  
  
Tate: I'm going to find a cure, and when I do, don't expect to be seeing me anymore.  
  
{He sighs in frustration and leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.}  
  
Voice: *muffled* What was that about?  
  
{The door opens and Friedrich steps inside. Merton jumps.}  
  
Merton: How'd you get out of the ropes? I thought Becky was watching you upstairs.  
  
Friedrich: She untied me so I'd get out of her hair. She has friends over. Looked mighty tasty.  
  
Merton: Friedrich, you eat my sister's friends, and you'll be seeing the light of day.  
  
Friedrich: Tough talk, but you're still just a boy. You won't kill me.  
  
Scene: Havermill College, Lori's Dorm  
  
{Lori is asleep. The phone rings and she groggily puts her head up and reaches for it. Her roommate, a curly-headed blonde, groggily covers her ears with her pillow.}  
  
Lori: *sleepily* Hello?  
  
Merton: *on the other line* Lori?  
  
Lori: Merton? Why are you calling so early?  
  
Merton: It's actually two o'clock in the afternoon. I'm calling from a payphone.  
  
Lori: Oh. Must have lost track of time.  
  
Merton: Happens a lot. Anyway, back to the reason I called. You have any free time today?  
  
Lori: Well, I have lunch free, like always.  
  
Merton: I need a favor.  
  
Scene: State U, Cafeteria  
  
{Lori is in the hallway, leaning against a wall with her arms folded. Merton is standing across from her.}  
  
Lori: Let me get this straight: You want me to spy on Tommy to see if he's going crazy?  
  
Merton: Exactly. I mean, I would spy on him myself, but I have plans with Celestial tonight.  
  
Lori: Merton, I'm not spying on Tommy just so you can go on a date with some girl you met over the Internet.  
  
Merton: Why not?  
  
Lori: Well, what do have to prove that Tommy's mad anyway?  
  
Merton: Well, he was talking about seeing things and went aimlessly after a bloodthirsty vampire.  
  
Lori: I'm going.  
  
{Lori turns to leave, but Merton turns and grabs her by the arm, stopping her. She turns to face him.}  
  
Merton: Lori, Tommy's life could be at stake! If it were Tate, you'd do it.  
  
Lori: Just because he went insane doesn't mean I can spy on everyone you think is a little off. Besides, Tommy and I never had-*stops herself* We never had as close of a relationship.  
  
Merton: Close? C'mon, Lori, it's not like Tate and you had se-  
  
{Lori looks to the ground and Merton's mouth falls open mid-sentence.}  
  
Merton: You did! You and Tate had s-  
  
Lori: Shut up, Merton! My personal life has nothing to do with this.  
  
Merton: Right. Of course. Sorry.  
  
{The two of them stand in awkward silence.}  
  
Merton: So . . . How was it?  
  
Lori: Shut it, Merton. *sigh* If you keep quiet, I'll help you. What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?  
  
{Merton puts a finger up and reaches into his bag, pulling out the book he was reading in the lair.}  
  
Merton: You remember those Clingers we fought awhile back?  
  
Lori: *furrows her brows* Yeah . . .  
  
{Merton opens the book and hands it to her, pointing to a picture of the bug grace had.}  
  
Merton: Well, it turns out that back in the seventeen hundreds a few of them sort of *air quotes* "evolved" into more advanced creatures. Instead of just causing mayhem, they have specific targets, and they don't just bite the victim. They burrow.  
  
Lori: Burrow? What, like they hibernate or something?  
  
Merton: Not exactly. They burrow in the victims brain. The end result is a raving lunatic. Happy hunting.  
  
{Merton starts to walk away this time, but Lori stops him.}  
  
Lori: Wait a second; what am I supposed to do?  
  
Merton: Well, we can't be sure that this is what's happening to Tommy right now, but if you can prove it, then we can start looking for ways to fix this. Just look for some sort of red spot in the back of his neck.  
  
Scene: The Woods, Night  
  
{Tommy is leaning against a tree. Lori approaches him and he jumps, but quickly calms down.}  
  
Lori: You okay?  
  
Tommy: Now's not a good time, Lori. It's, er, it's gonna be a full moon soon.  
  
Lori: Like I haven't seen you wolf out. *walks closer* I thought we might . . . hang out.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Now?  
  
Lori: Yeah. Sure. So, uh . . . long night?  
  
{Lori tries to casually walk around Tommy and glance at the back of his neck, but Tommy turns around. Lori looks around inconspicuously.}  
  
Tommy: You know, I really should go. I've got things to do.  
  
{Tommy starts to leave and Lori grabs him by the hand. He growls and wolfs out, slashing at her stomach and biting into her neck. There's a flash and it seems as if nothing has happened. Tommy is no longer wolfed out. Lori grabs his hand, but this time he doesn't attack her. He turns to face her.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, let me go.  
  
Lori: Tommy-  
  
Tommy: *growls and eyes glow* I said, let me go.  
  
Lori: But-  
  
{Lori looks around, as if trying to think of some way to stop him. She sighs in disappointment and puts on a sad face, suddenly hugging Tommy. Tommy looks surprised and stands there, not hugging back. Lori starts to fake sobbing, sounding unconvincing.}  
  
Lori: *pretending to cry* It's just so hard . . . I mean, I don't know who to turn to . . .  
  
{Tommy doesn't respond, and Lori leans on his shoulder, craning her neck. She spots a red mark on the back of Tommy's neck. She realizes she has quit pretending to sob and lets go, putting her sad face on again and sniffling.}  
  
Tommy: Uh, Lori? You haven't switched bodies with someone again, have you?  
  
Lori: No. *sniffles* It's just that . . . my cat . . .  
  
Tommy: I didn't know you had a cat.  
  
Lori: He died!  
  
{Lori looks to the ground and holds Tommy's hands, looking back up at him. Tommy looks down. His hands are now paws and blood is covering them, smearing onto Lori's hands. He pulls back quickly.}  
  
Tommy: Lori, I'm sorry about your cat, but-  
  
Lori: You're right. I should go.  
  
{Lori's puts back on a normal expression.}  
  
Lori: So I'll just go.  
  
{Lori laughs nervously and backs away. She heads out of sight and further toward town. Not noticing where she's going, a sharp branch scrapes against her arm, ripping her shirt and cutting her. She winces and pulls back, holding her arm.}  
  
Lori: Shoot!  
  
{She sighs and keeps going. Cut to the sky, where clouds uncover the full moon. Cut to Tommy, who wolfs out and smells the air, his eyes narrowing. Violent images flash across his mind. He holds his head, closing his eyes and falling to his knees. After a few seconds, he looks up and growls.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate is in his hidden room of books, looking through a large black one. He furrows his brows and drops the book from his shaking hand. He shakes his head, but then suddenly holds it in pain, backing against the wall.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton (dressed in a bad tuxedo) is looking into his mirror, straightening his tie.}  
  
Friedrich: Nice touch if you're trying to impress the most shallow woman in the world.  
  
Merton: Gah!  
  
{Merton turns around. A chair that appeared empty in the mirror is now occupied by Friedrich.}  
  
Merton: Don't sneak up on me like that. And I thought I told you to stay upstairs.  
  
Friedrich: Don't mind me. I'm just useless. Maybe I'll go out and kill someone.  
  
Merton: Out.  
  
{Friedrich rolls his eyes and gets up and leaves. Merton sighs and turns around, coming face to face with Lori.}  
  
Merton: Dah! Would you people quit doing that?  
  
Lori: Sorry, Merton. I was just with Tommy.  
  
Merton: And?  
  
Lori: And you're right. He had the same mark, and he was acting wonky the whole time.  
  
Merton: I knew it!  
  
Lori: So how do we fix it?  
  
Merton: *thinks* I've got an idea! *starts to head toward the door* But wait-My date. She'll be here any minute.  
  
Lori: Merton, you aren't really going to blow off your best friend because of some girl, are you?  
  
Merton: Well . . .  
  
Lori: Think about all he's done for you.  
  
{Merton sighs as Lori drags him out the door.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{The door opens slowly and Celestial peeks inside.}  
  
Celestial: Merton? Hello?  
  
{She sees Merton is gone, but the candles lighting the room are still burning. She grins and closes the door, heading inside and rummaging through his things. She notices the skull on his desk and lifts the top of the cranium, seeing the cash inside. She grins.}  
  
Celestial: Score.  
  
{She takes the money and stuffs it into her back pocket. She turns around and her grin dissipates. She gasps and jumps, taking a step back. Tommy is standing there, wolfed out and grinning.}  
  
Tommy: Hello, beautiful.  
  
{The girl, shaking in fear, backs even farther away as Tommy approaches her.}  
  
Tommy: What's the matter?  
  
{Celestial steps up on the other side of the desk. Tommy chuckles and picks up the desk, throwing it into the wall and breaking it. The computer breaks as well and starts a small fire. Celestial screams and sees no barrier between them, so she backs up against the bookcase even more.}  
  
Tommy: Are you scared?  
  
Celestial: Look, I promise I won't steal anymore, I swear! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Tommy: *ignoring her* *casually* You know, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I think my mind's been cleared up. I was thinking just twenty minutes ago about how to fix my problem. I was even thinking about getting help. But then, after awhile, it was all so clear to me. *looks at his paws, then back at her* Here I am with this wonderful gift, and I haven't been using it.  
  
Celestial: *crying* Please . . .  
  
Tommy: Tell you what. I won't hurt you if you tell me what exactly my old buddy Merton's been up to.  
  
Celestial: I-I don't know . . .  
  
Tommy: Damn. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way.  
  
{Tommy uses super speed and stops beside Celestial, who screams and takes a step back.}  
  
Tommy: Let's take a little trip, shall we?  
  
Scene: Outside Fight Club  
  
{Merton and Lori knock on the door and a small window opens, revealing Fong.}  
  
Fong: *squints* It's you. No refunds.  
  
Lori: We're not here for a refund. We're here to buy.  
  
Fong: *smiles* Oh! Why didn't you say so? What can I do for you?  
  
Lori: We're not sure what to do. Our friend got infected by one of these Clinger mutant things and-  
  
Fong: Ah! I have something that will fix that. Ten thousand dollars.  
  
Lori: What!? You know we can't pay for that!  
  
Fong: Ten thousand dollars, or no deal. Unless you want to fight my new champion.  
  
Merton: I didn't think it'd have to come to this, *rolls up his sleeves* but . . .  
  
{Merton yells out a battle cry and slams against the door, yelling out in pain and falling to the ground. He lays on the ground and holds his shoulder in pain. Lori stoops down beside him as Fong laughs in the background.}  
  
Lori: Good going, macho man.  
  
Merton: Okay, new plan.  
  
Scene: Brooks' Household, Backyard  
  
{The backyard is enormous and fancy looking. Lisa is sitting in a foldout chair next to the pool. She takes off her sunglasses and sits upright, facing Merton and Lori.}  
  
Lisa: So you guys want me to mooch off of my foster parents to get ten thousand dollars or Tommy will kill or get killed?  
  
Merton: Pretty much.  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Merton: That was the idea.  
  
Lisa: Tell me again why this requires ten thousand dollars?  
  
Lori: You want us to ask why you're sitting by a pool in the middle of the night?  
  
Lisa: Fair enough.  
  
{Lisa gets up out of the chair.}  
  
Scene: Outside Fong's Place  
  
{A large wad of cash is dropped into the box, and the box slides back into the door. When the box slides back out, it is now holding an old-looking sheet of paper and a red stone. Merton grabs the paper and the stone and the box shuts. Fong opens the window.}  
  
Fong: Thank you for shopping Fong.  
  
{He starts to shut the window again.}  
  
Merton: Wait! Care to explain how we use this?  
  
Fong: You have a witch?  
  
{There's a pause and Merton nods toward Lisa, who gives a small wave.}  
  
Fong: *chuckles* She read spell, use stone. Wolf boy is safe again. Thank you for shopping Fong.  
  
{Still laughing, he shuts the window.}  
  
Lisa: Is he always that creepy?  
  
Merton: Pretty much.  
  
Lisa: I don't see what's so humorous about me reading a spell.  
  
Merton: He has a tendency to not tell us important things.  
  
Lori: Like antidotes being poisons.  
  
Lisa: Come again?  
  
Lori: Long story.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton, Lori, and Lisa approach the front door, finding it open. Merton furrows his brows and steps inside first. Lisa and Lori follow. Tate is inside, staring at the wall. The others turn and look at the wall. Words are spelled in what looks like blood.}  
  
Tate: Can you see it?  
  
Merton: *shocked* Oh my God . . . I'll never be able to get that off the wall! *pause* *eyes widen* Wait. That's blood. *thinks* Friedrich!  
  
Lisa: *reads* I have a plan, and it might make you flee, but I have some instructions, so read carefully: Go to the place where the spooks fly free, where the dead shall rise for all to see, you might think it's a trap, but don't despair, for I'm holding something you hold dearly there. Bring your books, your tomes, your old cauldron pot, and bring them to this sacred spot. I'll be there waiting, you'll hear more then, and please, no tricks, Merton, my old friend.  
  
Merton: He's a pretty good poet. Wait-*eyes widen* Celestial! I have to save her!  
  
Lisa: But where'd Friedrich take her?  
  
Lori: "Go to the place where the spooks fly free, where the dead shall rise for all to see." *thinks* The graveyard!  
  
Merton: Quick, we've gotta-Wait. What if Tommy comes here all crazy and tries to attack Becky?  
  
Tate: I'll stay here and make sure Becky isn't hurt.  
  
Merton: But-  
  
Tate: Go! Now!  
  
{Merton furrows his brows and pauses a moment before grabbing his school bag and leaving quickly. Hesitating at first, Lori and Lisa follow him and shut the door behind them. Once they're gone, Tate doubles over and holds his head, falling to the ground.}  
  
Scene: The Graveyard  
  
{Celestial is tied to a large tombstone and gagged. She looks around her, terrified. Merton, Lori, and Lisa run on screen.}  
  
Merton: Celestial!  
  
{Merton runs toward her, but is suddenly hit with a ball of flame, sending him back into a tombstone. He winces and holds up his hand. The sleeve of his tuxedo is burned and his arm is burnt and smoking. Friedrich walks on screen.}  
  
Merton: You just-and then-  
  
{Merton doesn't finish and looks at his hand, passing out.}  
  
Lori: I knew we couldn't trust you!  
  
Friedrich: Look, Lori, it's not me. I was hired out to do this.  
  
Lori: By who?  
  
Voice: Me.  
  
{Tommy walks out from behind a tombstone, stopping by Celestial.}  
  
Tommy: He has to do anything I say. I don't really need help, I just think a pre-show is funny. *looks at Merton* You know, I need him for information. Oh well.  
  
{Tommy uses super speed and stops by Lori, who jumps in surprise.}  
  
Tommy: You wouldn't mind telling me what you and Merton were up to?  
  
{Lori backs up.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, this isn't you. Someone infected you with this bug thing and now you're crazy.  
  
Tommy: Crazy? *angry* You think I'm crazy? Things haven't been clearer!  
  
{Tommy laughs and hits Lori, knocking her unconscious. He picks her up by the neck.}  
  
Tommy: I know what I'm supposed to do. What my purpose is. It's my destiny.  
  
Lisa: I've got your destiny right here!  
  
{Lisa holds the red stone in one hand and reads from the paper. The stone turns blue and begins to glow. A light shoots from the stone and hits Tommy, sending him back and causing him to drop Lori. The light from the stone grows and engulfs Lisa. She screams and suddenly disappears. The stone falls to the ground quickly. The slightly-singed paper floats down to the ground, smoking slightly. Tommy, Friedrich, Celestial, and a now-awake Merton and Lori stare at the spot. The ground where she was standing is now charred black.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Crow is watching the portal, which now shows images of the previous scene. The man with graying hair is standing beside her once more and the crow on her shoulder caws loudly.}  
  
Crow: I am not happy.  
  
Man: How about we send out more troops to get the warlock and kill K'Heshma?  
  
Crow: Forget the warlock! Forget K'Heshma! This-*points to Tommy* is our target. Make sure he's dead. And don't fail me again.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tate is now writhing on the floor in pain. Grace steps into the room and stoops beside him.}  
  
Grace: It's happening sooner than I expected.  
  
Tate: *in pain* *angrily* What's happening? *pause* What did you do to me?  
  
Grace: I should explain myself. *stands up* When I brought you back to life, I'm afraid that spell alone was not enough. The spell isn't strong enough to keep you alive, and your mind is slowly deteriorating into nothing. Suffice to say, Tate, my friend, I can assure you; you will die tonight.  
  
{Grace stops pacing and stoops beside Tate again, who has stopped moving. She grabs him by the hair and lifts his head up to face her.}  
  
Grace: Do you want to live?  
  
{Tate furrows his brows and slowly nods.}  
  
Grace: Good.  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, and I mean it! That means you too, Trey. :p 


	36. The Mertonator 2 point 0

The Mertonator 2.0  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Much thanks to everyone who's reviewing-I must say, I have to apologize for throwing in so many storylines lately. I really am trying to  
dwindle them down, but not rush things in the process. It's a difficult  
thing for me to do. Anywho, if this chapter goes as planned, it should answer these questions I've always had since watching season three's The Mertonator (It should also be noted that if you haven't seen that episode,  
this chapter is going to have spoilers, so watch out.). I was always curious to know what Tommy did that was so important in the future, and who the heck would go to all the trouble of building indestructible robots that could go back in time and kill his younger self. Then a couple of my old (and semi-current) plotlines just seemed to work with answering that. :D  
Oh, and it was also curious to hear that although Tommy is important,  
Merton and Lori aren't mentioned. Wonder why such an unknown as Merton  
would get a robot then. ;) That, and I wanted more robots. Friedrich's  
prosthetic arm is just not cool enough. (Another side note: I can't  
remember the official names that were given to the robots in The Mertonator, so just bear with the names I give the new ones, 'kay?) Keep in mind that the "Mertonator" isn't really in this chapter. The title is just  
so you know that it's a continuation of the first one.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy and Merton are walking down the street.}  
  
Tommy: I feel terrible.  
  
Merton: About what?  
  
Tommy: Well, you had your first normal date, and I ended up scaring her off. I mean, you have trouble just getting a paranormal date. No offense.  
  
Merton: None taken. At least Celestial didn't turn out to be evil. She's still here, only with a restraining order against me.  
  
Tommy: She was stealing from you, though.  
  
Merton: What? The trollop!  
  
Tommy: Like you said, she's still here. She didn't burn up like . . . Well, she's still here.  
  
Merton: Tommy, you can't beat yourself up over what happened to . . . I mean, she's . . .  
  
{There's a long silence as the two of them stare at the ground and continue walking. Tommy looks at Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Guess this Halloween's gonna be a bummer, huh?  
  
Merton: *looks up* Are you kidding me? I throw the best Halloween parties ever!  
  
Tommy: Really? I don't remember hearing about any of your parties. Well, there was that one you had where Becky showed up possessed and we had to sneak that priest in, but . . .  
  
Merton: You're kidding, right? You've never heard of the infamous Dingle Halloween parties? *Tommy shakes his head* Not one? *sigh* Okay, so last year I didn't hold one due to me turning into an evil werewolf and my pet snake dying, but I can assure you, this year is gonna blow the roof! The party to end all parties!  
  
{The camera pans over to the trees nearby, where a shadowed figure stands, watching them.}  
  
Figure: *chuckles* Indeed.  
  
Scene: Field  
  
{The shadowed figure from before stands with his back to the camera, waiting for something. Another blue light flashes and hits the ground. A duplicate of Lori appears, unclothed. She stands and faces the figure, her eyes bright red and cybernetic-looking. Her eyes morph into normal looking eyes, which match the real Lori's.}  
  
Figure: About time you got here.  
  
Scene: Magicks Incorporate  
  
{The camera focuses on Merton, who is running the register with his back faced toward the camera. A cybernetic hand reaches out and touches him on the shoulder, causing him to yell out and turn around, nearly falling over. The camera cuts to a larger shot to reveal Lori standing there laughing, a fake cybernetic glove placed over her hand.}  
  
Merton: *realizing that he isn't in danger* *sigh* Lori, if you're going to hang out here, don't play with the merchandise unless you're buying.  
  
Lori: I am buying. I have to find a costume, don't I? I was thinking I could dress up like that evil robot that looked like you last year.  
  
Merton: Costume? Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?  
  
Lori: It's not for trick or treating, Merton.  
  
{Lori takes off the glove and sets it down on a nearby shelf, looking around as if for nothing in particular.}  
  
Lori: Tommy told me about your party.  
  
Merton: And you're coming? *smiles*  
  
Lori: Sure. Why not? I mean, I've only got one other thing to do and my night's free.  
  
Merton: This is great! I do hope you'll be bringing some of your friends, who happen to be lookers who attend an all girl college. *giggles childishly*  
  
{There's a yell and Friedrich jumps out of nowhere in full demon form, growling and holding up his claws menacingly. Merton falls to the ground and Lori screams and jumps. Sighing, Lori puts her hands on her hips.}  
  
Lori: Friedrich, don't do that! You want to give us a heart attack?  
  
{Friedrich growls and steps closer.}  
  
Lori: Friedrich, stop.  
  
{Friedrich stops and sighs, backing away. Merton gets back up and brushes himself off.}  
  
Friedrich: I was having fun. Do I have to?  
  
Merton: Tommy said you have to do whatever we say, and as long as you're still hired by him, you have to abide by that.  
  
Lori: Yeah. And what do you think you're doing here in demon form? People are going to see you!  
  
Friedrich: Oh, relax, Baxter. No one's going to notice anything's amiss. It's the holiday season. You know, 'tis the season to be merry or whatever.  
  
Merton: That would be Christmas.  
  
Friedrich: *shrugs* All the rituals and monsters make me merry.  
  
Scene: Lab  
  
{Tate is lying on top of a table, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Grace is nearby, putting together some things.}  
  
Grace: *not looking at him* What are you doing?  
  
Tate: Thinking.  
  
Grace: You know, considering that we're just lackeys right now, you seem to do a lot of that.  
  
Tate: But, see, it's just that.  
  
{Tate sits up and looks at Grace, who continues to put things together nearby with her back turned to him.}  
  
Tate: Is this what my life has turned to? I'm not saying I have a clean slate, but . . . You got blown up and turned to monster city, but all this time I've acted like more of a monster than you've ever been. I mean, I've killed people . . . *furrows his brows* My god, is this remorse?  
  
Grace: You'll get over it.  
  
Tate: I never wanted to make amends before. It was all me, and everyone just happened to get into my gravitational pull. Now, all of a sudden I look at myself, and it's just . . . depressing.  
  
{Tate yells and sighs, putting his head in his hands.}  
  
Tate: I just want this to end.  
  
{Grace turns around and holds up a syringe, injecting the substance within it into him. Tate puts his hands down and relaxes, falling back and grinning.}  
  
Grace: Trust me. It will.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate walks down the street, straightening his jacket and grinning as he observes his surroundings. Someone screams and he turns to see an elderly woman getting mugged nearby. He continues walking. The mugger runs away off screen.}  
  
Elderly Woman: *seeing Tate coming towards her* Help! Help, he just stole my purse!  
  
{Tate continues walking and grabs the woman's cane, hitting her in the shins and knocking her over. He stops and twirls the cane in his fingers before throwing it a few feet away. Chuckling, he continues walking by. A homeless man approaches him.}  
  
Homeless Man: Sir, do you have any-  
  
{Tate hits the man in the face, knocking him out. Tate chuckles some more and looks around him at all of the shops and few people walking nearby.}  
  
Tate: *upbeat* God, I love this town.  
  
{He seems reminded of something and bends over, grabbing the tin the homeless man had been carrying and grabbing the money inside. Stepping over the man, he continues down the street.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tate is laid back against the bar, talking casually to a few attractive women. They giggle and leave off screen. Merton makes his way through a crowd with a large book and a bag, stopping by Tate and setting the items down on the bar.}  
  
Merton: Tate! I've been looking for you.  
  
Tate: Merton! Pleasure to see your weasel-y face today. Here I thought I'd meet up with someone annoying.  
  
Merton: Gee, Tate, thanks for insulting me again. Really original. I'd retort with a witty comeback if there weren't more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Tate: Okay, Dingle, I'll bite. What matters?  
  
Merton: I think the new custodian at State U is a leprechaun, so I've been gathering up any information I could find on banishing leprechauns before they cause any mischief. Thing is, I'm not the best when it comes to spells.  
  
{Tate stands up and puts a serious look on his face, furrowing his brows.}  
  
Tate: A leprechaun? This could get serious. I've got the perfect solution.  
  
{Tate puts his fingers to his temples, seeming to be thinking deeply.}  
  
Merton: *pause* What are you doing?  
  
Tate: I've got it-Wait! Yes! Yes! *opens his eyes* That was me not caring.  
  
Merton: Very funny, Tate. I guess I'll just go to Alyson and get Pleasantville blown up.  
  
Tate: Okay, okay, so I'll help you. Follow me.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tate steps into the park. Merton follows after him, his hands full with the items from before.}  
  
Tate: Set them up appropriately over there.  
  
{Merton sets them down, having difficulty with the heavier items.}  
  
Tate: Hm . . . A little to the left. No, no, right.  
  
{Merton sighs and struggles to move the items.}  
  
Tate: Little more . . . Perfect! Okay, stand next to them. Over there. *points*  
  
{Panting, Merton moves over to the spot Tate had pointed at. Tate paces around the items with his hands behind his back, as if inspecting them.}  
  
Tate: Needs something. Oh! I know!  
  
{Tate points his finger and the items burst into flame. Merton yells out and backs up.}  
  
Tate: Almost perfect.  
  
{Tate turns to Merton and grins sadistically, holding out his hand. Green light gathers up and hits the ground. Many tiny green creatures (reminiscent of Gremlins) are now surrounding Merton. After a moment, the creatures shriek and jump on Merton at once, tackling him to the ground. Tate chuckles and watches.}  
  
Tate: My, that was fun.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Day  
  
{Tate is sprawled haphazardly on his couch, asleep. His glasses are still on, but tilted at an odd angle. There's a knock on the door and Tate wakes up with a start. He straightens his glasses, looking at his watch and groaning, falling back and shutting his eyes. After a moment the door bursts open and Lori makes her way inside. Tate sits up, sighing and rubbing his temples.}  
  
Tate: Lori, you can't just march in here-  
  
Lori: I'll march in here whenever I damn feel like it. What did you do?  
  
Tate: What?  
  
Lori: What did you do to Merton last night? He showed up at Tommy's dorm cut up and bruised. You actually made him cry-*pause* Well, that's actually not hard to do, but you get the point. What were you thinking?  
  
Tate: Lori, I didn't do anything to Merton last night. I couldn't have.  
  
Lori: Oh, and I suppose you were just out for a stroll?  
  
Tate: No, I was-*catches himself* I was here. I watched the telly and fell asleep.  
  
Lori: Tate, don't feed me this bull. How do you explain what happened to Merton?  
  
Tate: *shrugs* Maybe it was something like what happened to Tommy. He only thought I was with him and ended up hurting himself.  
  
Lori: That's the worst lie you've come up with yet, you know that?  
  
Tate: How did you know?  
  
Lori: I know a liar when I see one.  
  
Tate: *sigh* Okay, you caught me. I wasn't here last night, but I do know that I didn't do anything to Merton.  
  
Lori: So where exactly were you then?  
  
Tate: I-*pause* I can't tell you.  
  
Lori: Tate, you can't-  
  
Tate: But it wasn't me! I-  
  
{Tate stops and winces, holding his head. Annie appears beside him.}  
  
Lori: I'm getting sick and tired of you pulling all of these stunts. Maybe you should have stayed in that asylum.  
  
Annie: You can't take this from her. You're Tate Foreground. You're better than that.  
  
Tate: Shut up.  
  
Lori: What did you say to me?  
  
Tate: Not you-  
  
Annie: You have to use magic. Show her who's boss.  
  
Tate: Get out of my head, bitch! I'm not talking to you!  
  
Lori: What are you-  
  
Tate: Out, Lori. This isn't a good time.  
  
Lori: But-  
  
Tate: Out!  
  
{Tate holds out his hand and Lori is thrown back in the air. The door opens and she falls onto the doorstep outside. The door shuts by itself, locking shut. Outside, Lori gets up and pounds on the door.}  
  
Lori: Tate, let me back in! You aren't weaseling out of this that easily! Tate!  
  
{Cut to inside. Tate leans against his kitchen counter. Lori is behind him, her arms folded.}  
  
Lori: You could have killed him, you know.  
  
Tate: Lori, I told you to get out!  
  
{Tate turns around, but Lori is nowhere in sight. He sighs and makes his way over to a cabinet, removing a syringe and injecting something into himself. He calms down and drops the syringe, leaning against the cabinet and sliding down.}  
  
Scene: Magicks Incorporate  
  
{Merton moves some items from a shelf, finding a dusty-looking bag of fake cobwebs.}  
  
Merton: Success! Victory is mine!  
  
{Merton grabs the cobwebs and holds them up in the air, smiling victoriously. He turns around and comes face to face with Lori. His mouth drops open and he drops the cobwebs.}  
  
Lori: *off screen* Merton, tell me again why I let you and Tommy make my costume?  
  
{The camera pans out to reveal Lori dressed in hip-hugger leather pants and a quarter-sleeved black leather jacket over a midriff-revealing black shirt. She folds her arms.}  
  
Merton: What? You know, personally, I like it.  
  
Lori: I said I was going for robot, not x-rated film star.  
  
{Becky walks over from off screen wearing the same outfit.}  
  
Becky: *sigh* Great. Now I have to change.  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and walks off screen. As if on cue, Tommy walks on screen.}  
  
Tommy: Merton, did Lori actually-*spots Lori* Hey, Lori! Wow, you look . . .  
  
{Tommy and Merton simultaneously look her up and down.}  
  
Lori: One word and you two will be staring at a hospital ceiling.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lori, it looks fine.  
  
Lori: No.  
  
{Lori turns and walks away.}  
  
Merton: Aw, c'mon!  
  
Tommy: Oh well. Probably be plenty of other girls at the party.  
  
Merton: Speaking of charming young ladies, have you invited Alex yet?  
  
Tommy: I would, but she's just disappeared. I've been looking for her a lot lately. Huh. Tina's kinda disappeared, too.  
  
Merton: Probably a coincidence. I wish I cared more about Tina's disappearance. I didn't notice she was gone.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, she just-Hey, candy!  
  
{Tommy grins and hurries off screen. The imposter Lori approaches Merton from behind, dressed the same as normal Lori, with the exception of sunglasses. When she speaks, her voice isn't robotic, but sounds the same as Lori.}  
  
Robo!Lori: Where is Tommy Dawkins?  
  
Merton: *turns around* Lori, glad to see you went with the outfit after all. *pause* Nice shades. Tommy's over there.  
  
{Merton points over across the room, where Tommy is greedily looking through a cauldron marked "free candy". Merton bends over to pick up the cobweb. Robo!Lori's hand forms into a gun and she points it at Tommy. At that precise moment, Merton stands up, not paying attention, and hits her arm, which morphs back into a hand. Taken aback, the robot takes a step back and trips over a broom nearby, falling into a nearby shelf. She's about to get up when a door beside her opens and hits her, causing her to fall back. The door stays in front of her. Lori leaves the dressing room in her normal clothes.}  
  
Lori: What was all the noise?  
  
Merton: I think you hit something. I wasn't paying attention.  
  
{Lori moves the door and looks behind it. Robo!Lori is gone, but the items that were knocked over are still strewn about.}  
  
Merton: Darn it! I have to clean that up, you know.  
  
{Merton sighs and sets down the cobwebs once more on the shelf, heading over to clean up the mess. He glances over at Lori.}  
  
Merton: Changed your mind again?  
  
Lori: What was that?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The lair is decorated with various Halloween decorations, and music is playing loudly. Merton (dressed as a cat) is dancing, trying much too hard to look cool. Tommy (dressed as a zombie) and Lori (dressed the same as in Magicks Incorporate, except the jacket and pants are red instead of black and the shirt covers her midriff) are standing near a table holding food and drinks. Becky (dressed as an angel) is leaning against a wall in the corner, looking bored. Friedrich is on the opposite side of the room, his arms folded. Only a few other people are actually at the party. Merton, looking tired, approaches the refreshment table.}  
  
Merton: Call me crazy, but you two don't seem to be in the partying mood.  
  
Tommy: Oh!  
  
Lori: No, it's not that.  
  
Tommy: I mean, it's a great party.  
  
Lori: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: Super.  
  
Merton: Relax. The night's still young. More people will show up.  
  
{Cut to later. Many drunken college students are at the party. Two frat guys are tying up Merton's feet with a string of orange lights and hanging him from the ceiling.}  
  
Merton: Guys?  
  
{Lori sighs and rolls her eyes, setting down her drink and heading off to help Merton. Tommy, not noticing the commotion, notices Friedrich still in a corner. He approaches him.}  
  
Tommy: You okay?  
  
Friedrich: *smiles* I'm good, I-*stops smiling* Oh, I get it. Nice try. Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm enjoying this. Alyson's at the crypt crying over her dead sister, and I don't fancy staying with an overemotional woman, is all. No matter how much you suck up to me, I won't enjoy this party or any other gatherings of you and your friends unless it includes violence and blood.  
  
{The door opens and Tate makes his way inside. He sees Friedrich and stops, furrowing his brows.}  
  
Friedrich: Oh bugger.  
  
Tate: You!  
  
{Tate's eyes flash red, but he shakes his head, his eyes returning to normal. Pointing to Friedrich, he shoves his way through the crowd over to him. The crowd turns to watch. Merton falls down from the ceiling, but quickly gets back up. Lori rushes in between Tate and Friedrich.}  
  
Tate: What the hell is he doing here?  
  
Friedrich: Can't a vamp enjoy a party?  
  
Tate: Not you! Not filthy scum like you! I'll kill you!  
  
{Tate lunges at Friedrich, who backs up. Lori stops Tate, who struggles with her to get to him.}  
  
Tate: You son of a bitch! Couldn't wait to get to killing more people, could you?  
  
Friedrich: *smirks* I hadn't even digested you before getting another snack.  
  
{Tate yells and struggles against Lori some more.}  
  
Lori: Tate, calm down, he can't-  
  
Tate: Lori, let me go!  
  
Lori: No, you have to calm down first and let us explain!  
  
Tate: I said, let me go!  
  
{Tate puts his hand out and hits Lori with a flash of red light, sending her to the ground. Seeing the attack, the crowd screams and run out of the house. Friedrich follows them and Tate turns angrily toward him. Before he can fire again, Tommy hits him in the face and sends him to the ground as well. Tate holds his head in pain.}  
  
Tommy: Oh, c'mon, man, I didn't hit you that hard.  
  
{Tate sits up and keeps one hand to his head, taking in deep breaths.}  
  
Merton: You know, after sending those ghouls after me, he really did deserve it.  
  
{Tommy turns to Merton and shrugs. Turning back to Tate, he wolfs out and grabs him by the shirt and pulls him up to his feet.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, you've got some explaining to do.  
  
{The door suddenly blasts open and smoke enters the room. The smoke clearing, a second Tate steps into the room, grinning.}  
  
Tate #2: Now this is what I call a party.  
  
{Tommy looks at the second Tate in confusion. Merton looks between both Tates with furrows brows.}  
  
Becky: God, this is so lame. Your parties always suck, Merton.  
  
Tate #2: *to Merton* I like her. She has spunk. To think all these years I hated her. *shrugs* Oh well.  
  
{Tate #2 holds out his hand, and a red light hits Becky, sending her into the wall and knocking her unconscious.}  
  
Merton: Becky!  
  
{Merton runs toward Becky, but Tate #2 grabs him by the throat, holding him into the air and choking him. Merton tries to desperately pry his fingers away.}  
  
Tommy: Hey!  
  
{Tate #2 turns to see Tommy next to him. Tommy hits him in the jaw, causing him to fall back and let go of Merton.}  
  
Tate #2: *chuckling* You're gonna have to do better than that, Chosen.  
  
{Tate #2 hits Tommy in the jaw, causing him to fly into the wall. Tate stands up.}  
  
Tate: Who are you?  
  
Tate #2: I'm so sorry! I didn't properly introduce myself. I figured you'd know, but seeing our mental state, it's not surprising. *bows* I am Tate Foreground. *looks up* I'm you.  
  
Tate: No. You can't be. *pause* You tried to trick them into thinking I did those things! You attacked Merton and pinned it on me!  
  
Tate #2: I didn't necessarily mean to pin it on you. I just couldn't resist. And, so sorry to tell you, but we're the same person. I come from the year 2029.  
  
Tate: Impossible. You'd have to have aged.  
  
Tate #2: Ah, but that's where my genius comes in. I found a way to stay young forever, and it didn't require me giving up my soul and becoming a vampire. It's all terribly complicated. You see, before you met the local superheroes, I sent one of my cyborgs back in time to kill Tommy Dawkins.  
  
Tommy: That was you? You made the robot?  
  
Tate #2: 'Tis I. Course, we all know how that turned out. Blew him up. So, I created this little gem.  
  
{Behind him, Robo!Lori steps inside.}  
  
Tate #2: *turns to Tommy* She'll be killing you today.  
  
Tommy: If you sent her back, then why are you here?  
  
Tate #2: Well, you see, Tommy, old boy, today is a very special day for me. Or, rather, me in the past.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows, and Tate #2 turns back to him.}  
  
Tate #2: Today's your big day, mate. It's when you finally show your true colors.  
  
Tate: I'll never be like you.  
  
Tate #2: Ah, but you will. Tonight's the night you killed dear, sweet Lori.  
  
{Tate looks to his left to see Lori beside him, still lying on the ground. His eyes widen and he stoops beside her, checking her pulse.}  
  
Tate #2: *chuckles* You know, it's funny. I can remember how most everyone in this room died, and it was all thanks to you. Or me. Whatever. I mean, once Lori died of blood loss, we couldn't take it. Killed a bunch more people. You know, it was so amusing when dear old Friedrich killed off Becky's friend-Oh, what was her name?-Heidi! Truly inspiring to see Rebecca kill him and become K'Heshma. Almost as inspiring as when we killed her. Took awhile to kill Merton, though. He even built another cyborg and sent him back in time to help Tommy. Course, now he's dead, so I guess Tommy doesn't have any protection now. Damn. I bet this will hurt.  
  
{Robo!Lori's hand forms into a gun and she shoots at Tommy, hitting him in the chest and splattering blood onto the wall behind him. Tommy pauses for a moment before falling to the ground.}  
  
Merton: Tommy!  
  
{Merton looks between the two Tate's with fear. Robo!Lori holds out the gun, aiming at Merton, who shuts his eyes tightly. Shots are fired, but miss Merton and hit the wall. Merton opens his eyes to see Tate holding out his hand, and hitting the robot with red orbs of light. The second blast hits her and sends her flying back into the wall. Sparks fly and she twitches, shutting down. Tate #2 cranes his neck to look at her.}  
  
Tate #2: Damn. I liked her.  
  
{Tate yells and lunges at his future self, hitting him in the face. Tate #2 chuckles and turns toward him.}  
  
Tate #2: You really don't think that-  
  
{Tate holds out his hand, hitting Tate #2 with a red orb of light in the face and causing him to fall to the ground, smoking. Wincing is heard and Tommy sits up, holding his chest where he was shot.}  
  
Tommy: You know, these aren't silver, but they sure do hurt like hell.  
  
Voice: Damn it. Did I make that mistake again?  
  
{Tate, Tommy, and Merton turn to look at Tate #2, who sits up. His head is turned completely backwards. Standing up, his twists his head around. Skin is peeled from half of his face, revealing robotic parts. When he speaks, his voice is more robotic sounding and crackles slightly.}  
  
Merton: He's a robot? Wait, when did Tate become a robot?  
  
Tate #2: Shocking, I know. Okay, so here's the deal. *to Tate* You built me just before Tommy decided to kill you after all the murders. Keep in mind this is before Becky went on a killing spree, he killed her, and he became K'Heshma. To make a long story short, everyone's dead except the Chosen, who is trying and failing to save the world. Course, if you let me kill him, you'll still be alive. That was my mission, you know.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows and hesitates and moment before holding out his hand. The closet opens and an axe levitates to his hand. He turns to look at Tommy.}  
  
Tate #2: That's it. Kill him.  
  
{Tate nods and yells, taking the axe and swinging it at Tate #2. The axe hits him in the head, sending out sparks. Tate #2 freezes up and falls to the ground, unmoving except for a slight twitch and the sparks flying. Tommy stands up.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, th-  
  
Tate: You thank me and I blow your head off. *pause* Get to a hospital. All of you.  
  
{Tate heads for the door, which is hanging on its hinges. He stops before he reaches it and turns around.}  
  
Tate: This doesn't change anything.  
  
{Tate turns and walks out the door.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate approaches the cabinet, taking out the syringe and putting it to his arm. There are still discolored spots where the syringe was injected before.}  
  
Tate's Voice: Is this what my life has turned to? I'm not saying I have a clean slate, but . . . You got blown up and turned to monster city, but all this time I've acted like more of a monster than you've ever been.  
  
{Tate hesitates, the syringe still pressing against his akin. After a moment, he takes the syringe away and slowly drops it into the trash.}  
  
A/N: Well, I thought this might turn out a bit lighter than it, but I don't think it turned out half bad. Please drop a detailed review on your way out. :D Thanks! 


	37. Sibling Rivalry Part One

Sibling Rivalry  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: State U, Cafeteria  
  
{Tommy is seated at a table, playing with his food. Merton sits down across from him.}  
  
Merton: *pause* Let me guess: Something's wrong again?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. It's Alex . . .  
  
Merton: Ah, I see. Her disappearing. I'm sure she's just in Bakersville to see some old friends or something. It's completely normal to be worried about a girlfriend when she's gone. *pause* Not that I'd know, but I have stalked a couple women who have disappeared for awhile.  
  
Tommy: But that's not exactly it. I mean, she's been gone for I don't know how long, and . . . I'm not worried. I mean, I don't really . . . care. I mean, usually, I'm worried when someone I know disappears, but she just hasn't crossed my mind much lately. I feel bad for not feeling concerned over it.  
  
Merton: What, like she disappeared and she suddenly isn't important?  
  
Tommy: You know what? I don't think we've really . . . I dunno, showed remorse over Lisa dying? Shouldn't her death mean something? I mean, shouldn't we feel bad because of her dying and Alex disappearing and Lori and Becky getting hurt, and Tate being crazy? Oh, and I mean, that whole embarrassing thing with me and Lori kissing, and then when I met Alex, neither one of us really mentioned it again. That's usually a big thing. I mean, besides Tina, none of us have really been bothered by any of this.  
  
Merton: Tommy, it's perfectly normal for a girl to show up out of nowhere, be a werewolf but not do anything evil, and then disappear without a trace.  
  
Tommy: See what I mean? It's like we don't care anymore.  
  
Merton: *snorts* Yeah, and we've been under a spell this whole time to make us like this, and Alex is just biding her time to do something evil.  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{The cave is dark, but is suddenly lit by a bright cauldron as Alex drops something inside. She stirs it and starts to chant. Behind her, the she- wolf from the woods starts to chant with her. After a minute or so, the cauldron turns green.}  
  
Woman: Great. This potion won't last, though. We have to act soon before the potion wears off completely.  
  
Alex: Don't worry, Mara. We'll get it done tonight. He'll be dead before sunrise.  
  
Mara: I'm having my doubts over this plan . . .  
  
Alex: Don't sweat it. *looks back at the cauldron* If you kill him, she will come.  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Tommy is talking to a random college student. After a moment, they finish their conversation and part ways.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow about that essay!  
  
{The student waves and heads out of sight. Tommy is still turned facing them, waving. He turns around at the same moment as another student, who was also turning around. The student drops their books.}  
  
Tommy: *not looking at the student* Oh! Sorry! Let me help you with that.  
  
{Tommy bends down and starts to pick up some papers.}  
  
Student: Really, it's my fault; I'm such a klutz.  
  
{The student stoops down and starts to organize the papers as well. Tommy takes his half of the books and paper and looks up, getting ready to hand them to the student. He stops and his eyes widen as he sees Stacey there. She realizes who he is and grins.}  
  
Stacey: Long time no see, Tommy.  
  
Scene: Another Hallway, Later  
  
{Merton and Tommy are walking down the hall.}  
  
Merton: So she just showed up all of a sudden with the excuse that "things didn't work out back east"? Are we forgetting the turnouts of her last returns to Pleasantville? Let's not forget the frat party incident, or the whole situation with The Hounds controlling her.  
  
Tommy: Relax, Merton, nothing's gonna happen. It's just . . . Ever have déjà vu?  
  
Merton: *not paying attention* Hm?  
  
Tommy: Ever have déjà vu?  
  
Merton: Not really. Why?  
  
Tommy: I saw this before. *pause* Well, sort of. I kinda knew it was coming.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Tommy: You know that whole thing with the Clingers and me going crazy?  
  
Merton: I dimly recall the event.  
  
Tommy: Well, when I had one of those hallucinations, I saw some stuff that's actually happened.  
  
Merton: Like Stacey coming back?  
  
Tommy: Sorta. I was in the asylum that Tate used to be in, and a lot of stuff was going on. Friedrich was there, and he told me that it was too bad that Lisa had to leave so early, but we had to make room for Stacey. Next thing I know, Lisa's fried and Stacey's transferred to State U.  
  
Merton: So you're saying that your hallucinations somehow predicted the future?  
  
Tommy: *pause* I guess.  
  
Merton: So what else did you see?  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The blinds are shut on the windows, but a little light shines through into the house. Tate is sitting on his couch, his fingers to his temples and his nose bleeding. He is staring at a full syringe, which is lying on a small table nearby.}  
  
Tate: I don't need it . . . I won't use it . . . I can't use it . . .  
  
{Grace appears nearby, seated on the table with her legs crossed. She glances at the syringe and then at Tate.}  
  
Grace: You need it to live.  
  
Tate: You're not here.  
  
Grace: *sigh* You're right. But the real me would still tell you the same. What's stopping you?  
  
Tate: I can't . . . I can't become like you. That potion will do something to me.  
  
Grace: But that's your purpose. You have great things to do.  
  
Tate: I won't! *stands up* Not again. I can't hurt anyone else. If there is another way to stay alive, I'll find it. Until then, this potion stays right on that table.  
  
Grace: Who's to say you have to become evil? Everything bad that you've done has been of your own accord. The only thing the potion does is keep you alive. Just take it.  
  
Tate: For the last time, leave me alone! I don't want your help, Grace! You made this potion! If I take it, no good will come to me. I'll find a cure myself.  
  
{Grace's face softens and she forms into Lori, who looks sad.}  
  
Lori: You won't find it in time.  
  
Tate: I'm not even supposed to be here! I died, and I'm going straight back to that place.  
  
Lori: Where did you go?  
  
Tate: I . . . I'm not sure. I don't want to talk about it. Not with you.  
  
Lori: Is it because you saw your parents?  
  
Tate: You shut your gob! You're not Lori! You don't know anything about me! You don't exist!  
  
Lori: Tate, why-  
  
{Tate yells and lunges forward, tackling her to the ground. He suddenly finds that she has disappeared and stands up, looking around him. A large portal opens up in front of him.}  
  
Voice: I'm tired of waiting, Foreground.  
  
{Tate furrows his brows. A clawed hand reaches out of the portal and grabs Tate, who yells as he's being pulled inside. The portal disappears.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is seated on the couch, munching on popcorn. Tommy heads inside and he gets up.}  
  
Merton: You brought your movies?  
  
{Tommy holds up a couple videotapes.}  
  
Merton: Great! Where's Lori?  
  
Tommy: She decided to stay at Havermill tonight. She's still recovering from the whole Halloween thing. No rapid healing abilities, remember?  
  
Merton: Oh, right. Guess rescheduling movie night still leaves just the two of us.  
  
Voice: I hope you aren't terribly busy.  
  
{They turn to see Alyson standing nearby. Merton jumps and picks up a cross, holding it out in front of him. Tommy furrows his brows in concern, noticing that Alyson has tears in her eyes.}  
  
Tommy: Hang on, Merton.  
  
Merton: Hang on? She's a bloodsucking fiend!  
  
Alyson: Merton, I promise you, I'm off of human blood. As long as Friedrich isn't killing, neither am I.  
  
Merton: Wouldn't it make more sense to kill-Never mind. How'd you get in here?  
  
Alyson: You have a welcome mat. It's technically an invite.  
  
Merton: What? Curse these rules! I just didn't that coming.  
  
Tommy: What are you doing here? *pause* Is it about Lisa?  
  
Alyson: How'd you know?  
  
Tommy: Temporary insanity.  
  
Alyson: Come again?  
  
Tommy: It's complicated.  
  
Alyson: Well, I came here because I need your help.  
  
Tommy: What do you need?  
  
Alyson: Well, I don't really need your help. I need his.  
  
{Alyson turns to Merton, who still has the cross up.}  
  
Merton: Huh?  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{The camera focuses on Tina and she runs on all fours through the woods, as if in panic.}  
  
Scene: Cave  
  
{Alex drinks the green potion and turns to Mara.}  
  
Alex: Showtime.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy and Merton are seated on the couch. Alyson is on her knees on the floor. Between them lies the scorched paper and red stone from Warped.}  
  
Alyson: See, I've been studying this, and I kept thinking Lisa was really gone, but then I remembered that I'd seen this before in one of your books, Merton. All I had to do was find a copy of the book.  
  
Merton: Somehow I have trouble believing that. Most of my books are difficult to-  
  
Alyson: I got it from the local library.  
  
Merton: I feel less special and more patronized.  
  
Alyson: So I found out that the spell really didn't kill Lisa at all. It was something similar to what happened to Tate. With all the power being used, a portal was somehow formed and sucked her into it.  
  
Tommy: So what you're saying is Lisa's running around Pleasantville crazy somewhere?  
  
Alyson: Well that's where it gets tricky. She's not in Pleasantville. I mean, she isn't even in this plane. The portal sent her to a completely different dimension. She isn't as powerful of a witch as that Arthur guy was, so I don't think she went insane. Problem is, I don't know which dimension she went to. There's a spell I found that should bring her back to this dimension, but I need three people to help me, and at least one of them needs to know how to do spells.  
  
Merton: Why?  
  
Alyson: Well, I can't really do a spell myself that well. If I have you helping me, there's less of a chance of Lisa coming back inside out or blown up or something icky.  
  
Tommy: So who else can help with the spell?  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{Alyson has a spell book in her lap, the paper and stone set in front of her. Many candles are lit. Tommy, Merton and Becky (her arm in a sling) are sitting in a circle.}  
  
Becky: Word gets out that I helped with this thing, and you're dead, Merton.  
  
Merton: Relax. I'm paying you twenty bucks, aren't I?  
  
Tommy: So what now?  
  
Alyson: Well, obviously, I read the spell. Er-Merton, let me know if I'm doing something wrong?  
  
Merton: Just curious, wouldn't Tate be a better person to do the spell? He may be crazy, but he knows his spells like nobody's business.  
  
Alyson: Well, I tried contacting him, but he wasn't there. Besides, I think he's still kinda mad over Friedrich and me killing him.  
  
{There's a long pauses and Alyson cough, looking at the spell book and getting things ready.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Alex and Mara are heading down the streets towards Merton's house. Alex holds a knife in her hand, which shines in the moonlight. Cut to Tina, who is still running. She trips and hits her head on a rock. Wincing, she sits up, feeling a gash on her forehead. She looks at the blood and sighs, rubbing it off on her dirt-covered dress. Getting back up, she takes off again.}  
  
Scene: Havermill College, State U  
  
{Lori is lying in bed, fast asleep. Her curly-haired roommate and a redhead watch from the door, which is halfway open.}  
  
Roommate: Too bad she's missing out tonight.  
  
Redhead: She won't be injured forever. There'll be other nights. C'mon. *grins and giggles* Lets get back before they start without us.  
  
{Both girls giggle and shut the door. The camera pans over to Lori. A bright light illuminates her face and she furrows her brows, sitting up. Wincing, she holds her side, but she quickly looks up and her mouth falls open. Tate is standing in her room, a strange glow surrounding him. He looks around in confusion.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Tate: Lori? Where are you?  
  
Lori: I'm right in front of you.  
  
Tate: I can't-I can't see you-Look, I'm not really here. I'm . . . I'm not sure where I am. I need your help. You have to help me.  
  
Lori: *hesitant* What do you need? What happened?  
  
Tate: I was seeing things, and then . . . I think I might be killed. Lori, please, come and-  
  
{Tate suddenly disappears. Lori furrows her brows and looks around.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
{The camera suddenly cuts to Lori waking up with a gasp. She yells out and holds her side. Sighing, she looks around her at the dark dormitory.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Tommy, Merton, and Becky are sitting in a circle. Alyson chants. A light starts to form in the room, taking the shape of a person.}  
  
Scene: Outside The Lair  
  
{Alex and Mara approach the front door. Tina comes up behind them, gasping for air.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Lisa suddenly appears, looking beaten. She gasps just as the door opens, causing her to disappear in a flash of light once more. Alex wolfs out and rushes forward with the knife.}  
  
Tina: No!  
  
{Tina tackles Alex, knocking her to the ground. Before anyone can turn to see what happened or say anything, there's a flash of light and smoke fills the room. When the smoke clears, Alyson is the only one left, covered in ash and coughing. She looks around.}  
  
Alyson: Oops.  
  
Scene: Unknown Jungle  
  
{Becky appears in the air and falls to the ground, hitting it hard. She yells out and turns herself onto her back, holding her injured arm (the sling is missing, but the arm is still bandaged). Someone gasps nearby and Becky furrows her brows, groaning and looking up. Across from her, a disheveled-looking Lisa is backing away. Her clothes are torn and her hair is matted. Becky opens her mouth to speak, but Lisa takes off.}  
  
Becky: Wha-Hey! Get back here, you pipsqueak!  
  
{Becky gets up and chases after her.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Merton wakes up on a dirt floor, sitting up to find himself in a well- constructed wooden cage. Across the room, there is a wooden chair, a flimsy table, and lots of weird-looking instruments.}  
  
Merton: What in the name of Socrates happened?  
  
Voice: You got caught.  
  
Merton: Gah!  
  
{Merton jumps and turns to see a disheveled Lori at the other side of the cage. She is dressed in old torn clothes that look like they were sewn from old bags.}  
  
Merton: Lori? What are you doing here?  
  
Lori: Obviously, I was caught too. How do you know my name?  
  
Merton: *pause* Aw, man! Don't tell me Alyson sent us to another dimension.  
  
Lori: Alyson?  
  
Merton: Long story; she kinda-  
  
Lori: No, I know who she is. I was looking for her when they captured me. She's a healer who gives shelter to humans. Great at making demon disguises.  
  
Merton: Reminds me of her older self before she went all evil and murder-y.  
  
Lori: Come again?  
  
Merton: Another long story. So what's the story here? I, er, lost my memory in a freak accident and wound up here.  
  
Lori: How horrible. Well, demons have taken over and we're being held captive by some.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows and cocks her head, grabbing Merton's arm and looking at a scar.}  
  
Lori: I guess you've been to one of these places before. They do experiments here.  
  
Merton: Well, actually, I got that one from Tate when he was all evil and- Never mind. Yeah. It was one of these places. Now I remember. Heh heh.  
  
Lori: I knew someone who went to one of these places before. He was my best friend. Name was Tate.  
  
Merton: Tate! How is Tate?  
  
Lori: Dead. Completely dissected.  
  
Merton: Ew! Is that what-*looks at the instruments* You mean-? We've gotta get out of here!  
  
Lori: You've got a plan?  
  
{The door suddenly busts down and Friedrich walks inside in full demon form.}  
  
Friedrich: I've got one.  
  
Merton: Gah! Please don't dissect us!  
  
Friedrich: What? Oh! Sorry about the scare.  
  
{Friedrich mutters a few words and shifts into human form.}  
  
Friedrich: It's just a disguise. I'm human, really. I'm part of the rescue team.  
  
{Merton looks between Lori and Friedrich.}  
  
Scene: Edge Of Jungle  
  
{Tommy is walking through some trees, looking around with furrowed brows. He hears some yelling and comes out into a clearing where a small wooden house is set up. Demons are surrounding Merton. A male demon steps up and raises his claws, slashing Merton in the stomach and hitting him in the face, sending him to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{Tommy rushes forward, but the demon pushes him back, sending him to the ground. Tommy looks up and furrows his brows, sighting Merton quickly getting to his feet. His eyes are now yellow and slit-like, his ears are pointed, he has fangs, and his hands have claws. Holding up a clawed hand, a sword flies up from the ground nearby and lands in between his fingers. Grinning, he holds up the sword.}  
  
Demon!Merton: You want blood? I'd be happy to oblige.  
  
{With a quick move, he cuts off the demon's head. The other demons lunge at him, but he kicks one away from him, whipping around and stabbing another one in the gut. He turns and swings at two more, cutting off their heads simultaneously. While he's busy with that, another demon approaches from behind and stabs him through the chest. His eyes widen and he looks down, falling to his knees. One of the demons raises their sword, about to finish him off, when Mack tackles him to the ground. He takes the sword and kills the demon and two others with him. He looks up to see more demons approaching from the trees.}  
  
Mack: This could get tricky.  
  
{Mack grabs Demon!Merton and pulls him into the house, barricading the door with a chair and desk. Shaking his head, his eyes return to yellow and wolfy and his claws shorten. Now Tommy again, he turns around, coming face to face with a sword. Demon!Merton holds it inches from his face.}  
  
Demon!Merton: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Tommy: Saving you?  
  
Demon!Merton: From what?  
  
Tommy: Those demon guys outside. They almost killed you.  
  
Demon!Merton: What, this? *looks at his chest, then back at Tommy* This is a scratch. You should know that my species can't be killed that way. Either way, why did you save me? Is it for a favor? Because I owe you nothing.  
  
Tommy: No, not a favor. You just remind me of someone I know. I'm not from around here.  
  
Demon!Merton: Of course you aren't. What's the matter, Tommy? Don't recognize me?  
  
Tommy: Er, sorta.  
  
Demon!Merton: Figures you'd forget me. I mean, I have changed since we last met.  
  
Tommy: I don't think I'm the guy you're talking about. See, I'm from another di-  
  
Demon!Merton: Hey! Who's the one talking right now? I used to be afraid of you, but then you turned me into a demon like yourself, and I'm not afraid anymore. Plus you smell funny.  
  
Tommy: I smell funny?  
  
Demon!Merton: *smells the air* You're a werewolf. And not a demon. *laughs* Oh, that's rich! The big scary Thomas Dawkins, terrorizing all the demon world, is now suddenly a pathetic, bottom of the barrel werewolf. Tell me, was this a curse, bad luck, or what? Don't tell me a healer got to you. I mean, I didn't think turning back was possible.  
  
Tommy: Look, I'm not-  
  
{A sword suddenly flies by, narrowly missing Tommy's head and hitting the wall. Tommy and Demon!Merton turn to see Mara and Alex standing there.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) I'll try to make sure the chapters get longer, so there's less of them (I love writing them, but I doubt we need another tedious five-parter with four-page chapters). 


	38. Sibling Rivalry Part Two

Sibling Rivalry (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of you who have reviewed so far! Oh, and please note  
that the title does hold some relevance. Trust me. ;)  
  
Scene: Jungle  
  
{Becky is running quickly. She suddenly stops when she hears crying, seeing Lisa crying, her back facing her.}  
  
Becky: Lisa?  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and approaches her.}  
  
Becky: Look, I just want to know where-  
  
{Lisa turns around, suddenly in demon form. She looks similar to Demon!Merton. She laughs and sinks her fangs into Becky's injured arm, the blood bleeding through the bandages. Becky screams and passes out. Demon!Lisa lets her fall to the ground, getting ready to attack her again when she's tackled to the ground. She gets up, hissing at her attacker. Lisa's human self stands there, holding a spear.}  
  
Lisa: Get away from her!  
  
{Demon!Lisa hisses and backs up, taking off out of sight. Lisa stoops down beside Becky, looking over her wound. She notices something in Becky's jean pocket, pulling out a series of pictures seeming to have been taken in a photo booth. Becky and Heidi are in most of the pictures, although a few other friends of hers are in some. Lisa furrows her brows.}  
  
Lisa: These can't have been taken here . . .  
  
{Looking around, Lisa grabs Becky by the arms, struggling to pull her off screen.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room, Pleasantville  
  
{Tate is chained to a wall. Grace is standing across from him.}  
  
Grace: You're stubborn. *smirks* But you have a lot of fight, and that's good.  
  
Tate: Oh, shut your gob. Why don't you just inject me with more of that poison and see where this conversation goes?  
  
Grace: I guess you figured out what I've been doing.  
  
Tate: Clever. First I believe your story and think that I'm dying because of your damned resurrection spell, but come to find out that the antidote was actually doing it to me.  
  
Grace: Oh, don't be so sore about it. I just wanted you to trust me enough to join my side.  
  
Tate: You were killing me! You call that trust? Well, you did a damn good job of gaining my trust, didn't you?  
  
Grace: Relax. You weren't dying. The potion just . . . alters the mindset. Crow has big plans for you.  
  
Tate: If you want me to join you, it's not going to happen.  
  
Grace: I think I'll change your mind.  
  
{Grace takes out a syringe, injecting it into Tate's arm.}  
  
Grace: Just be patient. All good things come with time.  
  
Scene: Small House, Alternate Dimension  
  
{Tommy's eyes glow green and his claws grow. Now as Mack, he surveys the situation and dodges Alex as she swings at him. Meanwhile, Demon!Merton smirks, backing away and heading out the back door.}  
  
Mack: Hey!  
  
{Alex swings at Mack again, but this time is stopped by an angry-looking Tina. She and Mack back away from the two other she-wolves.}  
  
Mara: *smirks* Hello, Tina.  
  
Tina: *not smiling* Hello, sister.  
  
Mack: Sister?  
  
Tina: You got that right. Care to explain, Mara? Or would you rather I kill you first and then tell him?  
  
Mara: Well, I always was the better speaker. *to Mack* Our pack abandoned Tina. She was a misfit. A runt. A pale little loser. Course, she came back last year and tried to kill us. Got Mom and Dad. She was idiotic enough to come back to Pleasantville and get captured by some government lab. I've been watching her and biding my time to get revenge. Then I thought, what did she care about most? That was you.  
  
Mack: So you're trying to get revenge by hiring out a girlfriend, getting her close to hurt Tina, and then killing Tommy and further damaging Tina before killing her off?  
  
Mara: *pause* How did you know all that?  
  
Mack: I've been around awhile, lady.  
  
Mara: Never mind that. *to Alex* Kill him.  
  
{Alex nods and lunges at Mack with the sword, which she picked up from where it had landed. Tina growls and lunges forward, tackling her to the ground and causing her to drop the sword. Pinning her to the ground, she begins to pummel her}  
  
Tina: You stupid bitch! I knew all this time you were bad news! Working for that slut!  
  
{Mara grabs Tina angrily, wolfing out and growling, holding her up by the neck and choking her.}  
  
Mara: *slowly and menacingly* You will never amount to anything, no matter how hard you hit and how loud you scream.  
  
Tina: *choking* I do amount to something.  
  
Mara: To what? You think that maggot over there *points to Mack with one hand* loves you? You think you do any good in this world? You do nothing!  
  
{Mara throws her to the ground and hits her repeatedly. Mack rushes forward, but Alex tackles him. Lifting the sword Alex had dropped, Mara stabs Tina through the stomach. Tina's eyes widen. Mack throws Alex to the side and hurries toward Tina and Mara. Tina yells in pain as Mara jerks the sword out of her. At that moment, Mack picks up Mara and throws her to the side as well. Draping a now-unconscious Tina over his shoulder, he takes off out the door and out of sight. Mara and Alex get to their feet, growling.}  
  
Scene: Unknown Room  
  
{Many people are inside the room, lying on beds and sitting in chairs. Some of them appear injured. The door opens and Friedrich steps inside, leading Merton and Lori inside. He takes human form again after shutting the door.}  
  
Friedrich: This is a shelter for us humans. You're safe here.  
  
Merton: You know, this place is bleak. Why can't there be alternate dimensions where I'm rich and famous or something?  
  
Friedrich: Come again?  
  
Merton: Long story.  
  
{The door opens and Lisa comes inside, dragging Becky, who is moaning in pain. Friedrich turns around and rushes over to help her.}  
  
Friedrich: Another one?  
  
Lisa: She got bitten. I can't recall the type.  
  
Merton: *sees her* Becky!  
  
{Merton rushes over to her.}  
  
Friedrich: Don't worry, mate, we'll help her.  
  
Merton: Are you sure? I mean, is there anything I can do?  
  
Friedrich: Relax. Alyson can heal anything.  
  
{Friedrich picks up Becky and takes her into another room. Lisa furrows her brows and looks Merton up and down.}  
  
Merton: Trust me, whoever you think I am, I'm probably not.  
  
Lisa: Merton?  
  
Merton: Or maybe I am. You don't happen to have any stories about a dissected friend named Merton, right?  
  
Lisa: Merton, it's me, Lisa! I mean, the real Lisa.  
  
Merton: *eyes widen* You mean-? You weren't fried!  
  
Lisa: How in the world did you and Becky end up here? I thought I was going to be here forever.  
  
Merton: Well, truth be told, your sister really is a horrible witch. We tried getting you back and she ended up sending us to this dimension instead of sending you to ours. How long have you been here?  
  
Lisa: Years, but it really hasn't been that bad.  
  
Merton: Years?  
  
Lisa: Yeah. Time moves differently here.  
  
Merton: If you were here for years, then how come the dimensions weren't set off balance and opened up?  
  
Lisa: They did. That's why demons have taken over. The only reason it hasn't happened in our home dimension is because of the time difference. What happens now is going to happen in a couple years in our dimension.  
  
Merton: Wow. Speaking of happenings, what happened to my sister?  
  
Lisa: She thought my evil demon doppelganger was me and ended up being bitten. See, everyone in this dimension is basically opposite of what they are in ours. Meaning if they're good in ours, they're evil here. Usually a demon.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Then how come Lori's good here?  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Merton: She was helping me, but she was good.  
  
Lisa: Oh shit. Did she get in here?  
  
Merton: Why?  
  
Lisa: 'Cause she's a demon, you dope!  
  
{They look around them, finding Lori standing nearby and looking at the people. Lisa races forward and tackles her to the ground.}  
  
Lori: Hey!  
  
{Lori kicks her off and gets up, getting in a fighting stance. Lisa gets up and furrows her brows.}  
  
Lisa: You're human.  
  
Lori: No duh.  
  
{Behind them, Merton watches. After a moment, her heads across the room and through the door Friedrich had went through.}  
  
Scene: Another Room  
  
{People with more serious injuries are in the room, lying on beds. Merton sights Becky and rushes over to her. The camera pans over across the room, where Tommy is sitting next to a bruised and beaten Tina. Tina wakes up and looks around, rolling her eyes.}  
  
Tina: If you came here to brag about how I got my ass kicked, don't bother.  
  
Tommy: No. I just wanted to thank you for backing me up back there.  
  
Tina: *pause* Oh. Well shut up, then, because that was personal vengeance.  
  
Tommy: So it had nothing to do with that crush you've had on me for years?  
  
Tina: *louder* Look, I said it was vengeance. Besides, I know you don't love me. I'm over it, okay? I may be the "pale little loser", but I'm over being pitied.  
  
Tommy: I'm not pitying you.  
  
Tina: Good.  
  
Tommy: Besides, I've already got a pale little loser as a friend, so you can't have that status.  
  
Tina: Really?  
  
Tommy: Really. You'll just have to stick with being a winner.  
  
{Tommy grins. Tina laughs softly and gives a small smile.}  
  
Tina: Thanks.  
  
Tommy: For what?  
  
Tina: For showing me that there are still people who care.  
  
Tommy: It's my job.  
  
Tina: You have a damn good one then.  
  
{The door opens and Lisa comes inside hurriedly, knocking on another door. Friedrich opens the door.}  
  
Lisa: We've got demons headed here.  
  
{Friedrich takes a demon guise once more and heads out the door.}  
  
Tommy: Lisa!  
  
Lisa: Tommy? Wow, everyone must really love me. *pause* Even Tina.  
  
Tina: Don't get your hopes up, kid.  
  
Tommy: *looking around* Merton?  
  
{Merton, who is sitting next to Becky, gets up and approaches Tommy.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, you're looking not-dissected. What are you here for?  
  
Tommy: Tina got stabbed. You?  
  
Merton: Becky's infected by some weird demon venom.  
  
Voice: She'll be fine.  
  
{They turn to see a human Alyson.}  
  
Alyson: She'll live. It's not deadly. She'll just go through some weird side-effects.  
  
Merton: Are you sure? Because-  
  
Alyson: Look, kid, I know what I'm saying. I'm a damn healer, okay?  
  
{Alyson rolls her eyes and heads over to another injured person. Merton, Tommy, Tina, and Lisa watch her.}  
  
Lisa: Like I said. Opposite.  
  
{The door suddenly crashes down and Friedrich falls inside, now in human form. Alex and Mara step inside.}  
  
Mara: We weren't finished yet.  
  
{Mara growls and she and Alex lunge forward. Alyson holds out her hand, sending the door of them flying back in the air. Alex is knocked unconscious.}  
  
Alyson: You're not finishing in my shelter, throw rugs.  
  
{Mara stands up and growls, moving fast and cutting Alyson's throat. Her eyes widen and she falls to the ground.}  
  
Friedrich: Alyson!  
  
{Mara steps over her body and approaches Tommy, slashing at him. He jumps back quickly, wolfing out in the process. Mara swings again, hitting Tommy in the face. He hits her in the stomach and she doubles over. Lowering herself to the ground, she swings her foot around and trips him, sending him to the ground. Lisa rushes forward to help, but Mara hits her and sends her falling into Merton. Mara raises her claws to Tommy.}  
  
Mara: Nothing personal. I just dislike you.  
  
{She's about to strike her eyes widen. She looks down to see a clawed white hand stained with blood going straight through her chest. She falls to the ground, revealing Tina, her hands bloody. Tommy, Lisa, and Merton stare at her in shock.}  
  
Tina: *angry* It's my job.  
  
{Before anything more can be said, Tina, Tommy, Merton, Lisa, Alex, Mara's body, and Becky are engulfed in light and disappear.}  
  
Scene: The Lair, Pleasantville  
  
{Alyson sits in the lair with a spell book on hand, chanting. Tina, Tommy, Merton, Lisa, Becky, and Alex appear, covered in soot with their hair standing on end.}  
  
Alyson: Did it work?  
  
{Another light flashes and Mara's body appears, falling on top of Merton and knocking him over.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The camera focuses on Crow, who's eyes are closed. Her eyes snap open and she gasps, grinning.}  
  
Crow: It's time.  
  
{Grace comes out of the shadows next to her.}  
  
Grace: I'll send him out.  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, as always. :) 


	39. Impairment Part One

Impairment  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Seriously, I'll try harder with this chapter. Really.  
  
Scene: Auditorium, 1998  
  
{A young Becky steps onto the empty stage, taking in a deep breath and staring at the crowd. After a moment, she gives a nervous smile and sits down at the piano, looking at the keys. Hesitantly, she starts to play, the notes coming out beautifully. The song goes on for a while, and as soon as the piece is finished, the crowd stands and claps. Becky stands up, but she isn't smiling. She looks around the crowd, her eyes resting on two empty seats. She gives a nervous grin.}  
  
Scene: The Park, Present  
  
{Tommy and Merton are walking through the park.}  
  
Tommy: It's all really creepy, though. I mean, am I wrong?  
  
Merton: Of course not. I've had some pretty whacky relationships myself.  
  
Tommy: Man, I just can't believe that all this time my girlfriend was really just an evil werewolf with all of us under her spell.  
  
Merton: It happens. What happened to Alex, anyway?  
  
Tommy: Last I saw, she was heading back to Bakersville with her tail between her legs. *pause* Figuratively, I mean.  
  
Merton: You know, that town has spawned quite a bit of evil considering it's, you know, not in the vicinity we live in.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I always wondered about that.  
  
Merton: *shrugs* It's likely they have teens like us watching over them and beating up the big bads. *grins* Hey, maybe there's another good werewolf like you out there.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Nah; I've kinda lost my hope over the whole "good werewolf" thing since this last incident with Alex. But who knows? Maybe there's a good vampire or Cyclops or something.  
  
Merton: I've heard Swampy's been hanging out in Bakersville too.  
  
Tommy: Really? We should write to him.  
  
{Merton nods and the two of them continue walking casually.}  
  
Merton: So, are you coming to visit Lisa later? I hear they're serving finger sandwiches. *grins and giggles*  
  
Tommy: Sorry, man. I've got some stuff to take care of.  
  
Merton: Like what?  
  
Tommy: Don't worry. I've just gotta get some stuff.  
  
Scene: Outside Stacey's House  
  
{Tommy steps up to the front door, holding a bouquet of roses. He smells them and grins, knocking on the door. Footsteps are heard and Stacey's voice can be heard muffled inside.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Now, I haven't been on many dates lately, but I do remember what it takes to woo a girl.  
  
{Tommy suddenly sees that his hands are paws and jumps, looking around.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Course, that doesn't mean I don't still get nervous.  
  
{Sighing, he sets the roses down and dives out of view, just as the door opens. Stacey looks around and furrows her brows, spying the roses. Picking them up, she looks at the card. Looking around once more, she smirks, slowly heading back into the house. Tommy, now wolfed out, comes out of the bushes beside the door, spitting leaves out of his mouth.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Sometimes I wonder if anything's really changed since I became a werewolf.  
  
Scene: Outside School, 1998  
  
{A young Becky sits alone on the steps as people file out of the auditorium. She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see a younger Merton, who is grinning.}  
  
Merton: I think you did great.  
  
Becky: Merton, don't lie to me.  
  
Merton: *pause* So what if Mom and Dad ran a little late? I mean, I'm still here. I think you sound great.  
  
Becky: *stands up angrily* Freaker, you don't know anything about it!  
  
Merton: Freaker?  
  
Becky: Yeah! 'Cause that's all you are! A freaker! This whole thing is stupid. I hate dressing up for these concerts, and I hate the piano, and I hate you!  
  
{Becky wipes away some tears and runs away, leaving a sad and confused Merton behind. As young Becky runs away crying, the camera focuses on her face and fades into Becky in present time, who is in her room, talking on the phone and grinning from ear to ear.}  
  
Becky: Oh, my God. Really? He really asked me out? No way! No freaking way! Well? What did you tell him? No. Really? And he really wants to meet there? *laughs* This is great! Nothing, and I mean nothing, can ruin this.  
  
{There is suddenly a pounding from downstairs, and Merton's voice can be heard in a muffled fashion.}  
  
Merton: *muffled* Becky, I need the phone!  
  
{Becky's smile fades and she sighs, rolling her eyes. For a split second, her eyes flash yellow.}  
  
Becky: Brothers.  
  
Scene: State U, Hallway  
  
{Tommy stands at one of the hallway, watching Stacey as she speaks to a few friends.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Okay, Tommy, just relax. Just talk to her. You've done this before.  
  
{Tommy grins and casually approaches Stacey. The girls see him and stops talking, waving to Stacey and shooting jealous looks as they leave.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Stacey.  
  
Stacey: Hey, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: I, uh . . . I sent you flowers, heh.  
  
Stacey: I know. I found them. Would have been much more romantic if you'd stuck around.  
  
Tommy: Well, you know, with the whole shy thing.  
  
Stacey: Yeah, and the whole taking off thing.  
  
Tommy: And your whole leaving me for Eric thing.  
  
Stacey: Hey! I'll have you know, I really did love him. We were old friends. Things just went wrong. Anyway, it's none of your business!  
  
Tommy: Sure, I may leave at weird times, but I didn't ditch you for "an old friend"!  
  
Stacey: Oh yeah? How about that French exchange student *mockingly* "Carole"?  
  
Tommy: We were just friends! I didn't just go-Would you like to go out with me tonight?  
  
Stacey: *quickly* Of course.  
  
{They smile simultaneously and laugh nervously.}  
  
Stacey: I'll see you at eight?  
  
Tommy: The Factory?  
  
Stacey: Perfect.  
  
Tommy: I'm there.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway  
  
{Becky is talking and laughing with her friends. Suddenly, she tenses up and her eyes glow blue. The camera zooms into her eyes and flashes to the same hallway she's in. Tommy falls to the ground, bleeding from his chest. The images flash to the park, where a clawed hand slashes Merton's stomach. Flash to Tommy, lying in a hospital bed. A hand comes forward and covers his mouth and nose. Flash back to the hallway. Becky's shakes her head.}  
  
Random Friend: Becky? Are you okay?  
  
Becky: *shakes her head* Yeah, sure. *grins* So where am I supposed to meet this Zack guy?  
  
{Becky's friends giggle and continue their conversation with her.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate stands in the street, staring into space and breathing deeply. Grace appears beside him.}  
  
Grace: You know where to go?  
  
Tate: Yes.  
  
Grace: Then find him.  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Tommy and Stacey are sitting at the bar, laughing.}  
  
Stacey: You actually said you were a pony person?  
  
Tommy: I was going through a phase.  
  
Stacey: Well, you may be a pony person, but you still have the same charm as when we were in high school.  
  
Tommy: Would you date me otherwise?  
  
Stacey: Pretending that you didn't just call me shallow, you have a point. You do seem to run off a lot.  
  
Tommy: I promise, tonight is run-free.  
  
Stacey: *smirks* Promise?  
  
Tommy: Cross my heart, hope to die.  
  
{The two stare at each other for a moment. Tommy realizes that his hands are turning into paws and he laughs nervously.}  
  
Tommy: I'm gonna go get us some drinks.  
  
{Tommy heads over to the other side of the bar. Taking a deep breath. His hands go back to normal. He looks around for the bartender, but a hand is put on his shoulder. He spins around to come face to face with Tate.}  
  
Tommy: Tate! You scared me.  
  
Tate: We need to talk.  
  
{The two of them suddenly disappear. As if on cue, Stacey walks on screen.}  
  
Stacey: Tommy, we already have-*looks around* drinks.  
  
{She looks around her, finding Tommy gone, and sighs, rolling her eyes.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway  
  
{Tate and Tommy appear in the hallway.}  
  
Tommy: What's going on?  
  
Tate: *looking around* This is where it happened. This school. It's where I tried to kill myself.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. So?  
  
Tate: I remember it so clearly. You and Lori were so close. I mean, I remember when I got out of that portal, everything was so fogged . . . scrambled into a code that I couldn't crack. I couldn't understand. Why me? Why did I have to go through? Why not you? I mean, you are the chosen. The big hero. And everyone treats you that way. Like you're going to save them. What do I get?  
  
Tommy: Look, Tate, I'm sorry you went crazy and all, but I didn't really choose to be the vessel.  
  
Tate: It's always about choice, isn't it? To think you got all of this by going on a camping trip. How did I get involved? My bloody parents were slaughtered. Then, of course, I went crazy, so says everyone. I say I make perfect sense. You know what, Tommy? I have a job. I'm making a choice.  
  
{Tate reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun, aiming it at Tommy.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Becky is seated at a table across from Zack (from Dear Father).}  
  
Zack: So how long have you been in Pleasantville, baby?  
  
{Becky sighs and rolls her eyes. Stacey approaches her and taps on her shoulder.}  
  
Stacey: Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Tommy? He hangs around your brother a lot.  
  
Becky: I haven't seen him.  
  
Stacey: Great. He just bails on our date. Where would he go?  
  
{Becky's eyes widen and she stands up.}  
  
Becky: I-I've gotta go.  
  
{Becky's eyes flash yellow and she takes off. After a brief pause, Zack grins at Stacey.}  
  
Zack: Hello, sexy.  
  
{Stacey rolls her eyes and walks away.}  
  
Zack: That's cool, baby. I'll call you!  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High  
  
{Tommy stares at Tate, but then smiles.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, you've shot me, what? Two times now if you count your evil robot? Bullets won't do anything to me.  
  
Tate: As I'm sure I've told you, I learn from my mistakes.  
  
{Tate aims the gun.}  
  
Tate: These bullets are silver.  
  
{Before anything more can be said, Tate fires twice, hitting Tommy in the chest. Tommy's eyes widen and he falls to the ground. Tate's hands shake and he drops the gun, furrowing his brows.}  
  
Tate: What did I do?  
  
{Shaking his head, he turns around and runs away.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky runs quickly through the street. She trips, wincing and holding her bandaged hand. She looks at the high heels she's wearing and sighs, getting up and starting to run again.}  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, 2002  
  
{Becky is running toward the school in a hurry. She stops in the football field by the stands, watching the football team at practice. She grins as she sees Tommy. Tommy is speaking to the team, but his words aren't heard. He nods and finishes his speech, and the team spreads out. Tommy glances around and spots Becky, flashing her a friendly grin before turning back to practice. Becky sighs dreamily and hugs her books tightly.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tate is sitting in a corner, looking pale and bruised, his arms folded as he stares at the wall with furrowed brows. Grace comes inside.}  
  
Grace: You tried to contact her again.  
  
Tate: No.  
  
Grace: I know you did. You tried to talk to Lori.  
  
Tate: I was scared. I . . . I killed him.  
  
Grace: There's no need to be frightened. After all, we're a family here.  
  
{Grace stoops down and gives a soft smile, hitting him across the face and cutting open his lip.}  
  
Grace: Don't betray your family. We're all you'll ever have. You think that hurt? You're lucky I'm taking care of you and not Mistress Crow.  
  
{Grace stands up and kicks him.}  
  
Grace: I'll be back later.  
  
{Without another word, she turns and leaves, slamming the door shut and leaving the room nearly pitch black. Tate looks up.}  
  
Tate: *softly* Wish I could stay.  
  
{Tate glows a faint shade of blue and disappears.}  
  
Scene: Havermill College, Lori's Dorm  
  
{Lori is resting fitfully. Tate suddenly appears and falls to the ground, causing Lori to wake with a start.}  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
{Lori gets out of bed and rushes over to Tate, who is half-conscious.}  
  
Lori: Tate, what happened?  
  
Tate: I tried . . . They've been messing with my head . . . I got confused . . . They'll find me . . . Lori, don't let them find me . . .  
  
Lori: Who's after you? What happened?  
  
Tate: They gave me poison . . . I did things . . . Betrayed the family . . .  
  
Lori: You don't make sense.  
  
Tate: He's dead . . . I said I wouldn't kill anymore . . . There was so much blood . . . Lori, please help me. God, you have to help me!  
  
{He grabs onto Lori and holds her tightly. She winces and holds her side, but soon embraces him as well.}  
  
Lori: You will get help.  
  
{Lori stands up and helps Tate to his feet, opening the door and pushing him out, sending him falling to the ground outside the dorm.}  
  
Lori: But not from me.  
  
Tate: Lori . . .  
  
Lori: *smiles and waves* Bye, Tate.  
  
{Lori shuts the door. She turns around and comes face to face with her room mate, jumping.}  
  
Lori: Scared me for a second there.  
  
Room Mate: Who was that?  
  
Lori: No one important. *smiles* C'mon. Let's go.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Present  
  
{Tommy lies on the ground, blood spread across the floor. Becky runs inside, panting for breath. Her eyes widen.}  
  
Becky: Tommy!  
  
{She runs over to him, checking his pulse. The blood gets on her hands, but she either doesn't notice or care. She stands up and looks around helplessly.}  
  
Becky: Somebody help! Somebody! I don't know what to do!  
  
{She takes deep breaths and stares down the empty hall, speaking quietly, tears welling up.}  
  
Becky: Please.  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) 


	40. Impairment Part Two

Impairment (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: Hospital  
  
{Doctors and nurses have Tommy on a stretcher and are wheeling him down the hall. Becky is following, the blood still on her hands. A woman stops her as they go into the emergency room.}  
  
Woman: Miss, you can't come in.  
  
Becky: Is he going to be okay? Why can't I go in? I have to see him!  
  
Woman: Miss, we'll get to you as soon as we can.  
  
{Becky takes a step back and the woman goes into the double doors. Becky looks down to see she has clawed hands. She looks up with glowing yellow eyes. Angrily, she turns away and runs out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is sitting on the curb, his head in his hands.}  
  
Tate: What do I have left? I don't have anything left. What about Lori? No, no, she didn't want me. Not me. Not a killer. Not a lunatic. Not me. No, not me. Then there was Tommy. Never want his killer. I killed someone who might take me in. Oh, that was brilliant. Brilliant!  
  
{He laughs for a moment and sighs into his hands.}  
  
Tate: I'm all alone.  
  
{After a moment, someone sits down beside him. He turns to see Tina.}  
  
Tate: *pause* You're not real, are you?  
  
Tina: Of course I am, dimwit. I happened to be around. Just curious as to why you're sitting on a curb talking to yourself.  
  
Tate: I'm not talking to myself. She's here. Annie. She's talking to me. But she can't be. She's not here, right? Right. So I suppose I am. But then again, I could see and touch her, hear her words. Does that mean I'm crazy? Of course not! I can't be. I have things to do. I have to feed Bruno and go to school and see mum and dad.  
  
Tina: *ignores him and smells the air* You smell like blood.  
  
Tate: I suppose I do.  
  
Tina: Who'd you kill this time?  
  
Tate: *stands up* What do you care? You'd have killed him too! As far as I'm concerned, he was already dead.  
  
Tina: Who?  
  
Tate: Him.  
  
Tina: Can ye' be just a bit more vague? I might add one plus one and figure out what you're talking about.  
  
Scene: State U, Lori's Dorm  
  
{Lori and her room mate enter the room, talking and laughing loudly. Lori takes off her coat and sets it on the rack, still chuckling to herself.}  
  
Lori: Did you see the look on her face? Priceless. I'm telling you, Susan, this is getting better and better every time.  
  
Susan: I feel bad.  
  
{The two stare at each other seriously for a moment before snorting and cracking up. The two of them quiet down when the phone rings. Lori, still chuckling, answers the phone.}  
  
Lori: *calming herself* Hello? Yeah. So-  
  
{Lori stops and her smile fades. She furrows her brows.}  
  
Lori: I'll be there in a minute.  
  
{She hangs up the phone.}  
  
Lori: I've gotta go.  
  
Susan: But why? Where are you going?  
  
Lori: Out.  
  
{Lori grabs her coat again and leaves.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tommy is lying in bed, still unconscious. Lori is standing nearby in silence. Lisa is sitting in a chair, a hand over her face. The door opens and Merton comes inside, out of breath.}  
  
Merton: I came here as soon as I-*looks at Tommy* could. I don't-I mean- What happened?  
  
Lisa: Isn't it obvious?  
  
Merton: But bullets don't hurt him this seriously. Not usually, I mean.  
  
Lori: Someone must have used silver bullets. Bad aim, though. Missed the heart.  
  
{Merton sighs and sits down in another chair.}  
  
Merton: I don't understand. No demon would use bullets. *furrows his brows* What kind of human being would do this?  
  
{Lori furrows her brows.}  
  
Tate's Voice: He's dead . . . I said I wouldn't kill anymore . . . There was so much blood . . .  
  
{Lori's mouth falls open.}  
  
Lori: I've gotta go.  
  
{She turns around and heads out. Lisa and Merton turn and watch her leave. The door opens again and Friedrich and Alyson step inside. Lisa and Merton stand up. Lisa gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Lisa: What are you doing here?  
  
Friedrich: Relax, Ked. I can't kill someone who's hired me out. I mean I certainly didn't come here out of good heart, though. I have to make sure he dies so I won't have to listen to his bloody orders anymore. I mean, I can be a free man. I certainly don't care about him.  
  
Alyson: I care about him.  
  
Friedrich: *through clenched teeth* Not helping, honey.  
  
Alyson: Oh! Sorry.  
  
Friedrich: I'll never understand you humans, though. I mean, guns are just not creative. Now, fangs I could understand. Then again, humans don't have them.  
  
Alyson: I guess that would put a damper on that option.  
  
Merton: You know what this means?  
  
Friedrich: No human massacres involving teeth? *pause* Unless they had a spell put on them and they all thought they were animals and killed each other. Alyson, why didn't I think of that plan before? Add that to my to-do list.  
  
Merton: *ignored him* What it means is we don't have a leader in the case of evil striking. Any number of hell beasts could attack Pleasantville now.  
  
Friedrich: Wow. Guess you humans are screwed.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is walking down the street angrily, her hands clawed, fangs visible, eyes yellow, and ears pointed. She stops and smells the air, turning another way.}  
  
Scene: Street, 2001  
  
{Young Becky is walking down the street next to a handsome young man, their hands linked.}  
  
Becky: I had a great time, Rick. I wish my lame brother wouldn't have showed up, though. That was so embarrassing.  
  
Rick: Don't worry about it. C'mon.  
  
{Becky looks curious and Rick takes her and pulls her into an alley.}  
  
Becky: What?  
  
Rick: C'mon, baby. You know what.  
  
{Rick pins her against the wall, grinning and looking her up and down.}  
  
Becky: Rick, what are you doing?  
  
Rick: You know you want me. Just lay back and relax.  
  
Becky: Let me go! *struggles* You're hurting me!  
  
Rick: Hey, Becky, don't be that way. I see the way you look at me.  
  
{Rick moves in to kiss her when someone speaks.}  
  
Voice: I believe the young lady said no.  
  
{Rick turns to see a wolfed out Tommy. His eyes widen and he lets go of Becky, taking off. Becky's eyes widen and she backs away, falling down. She winces and looks at her heels, but when she looks up Tommy is gone. Furrowing her brows, she stands up and looks around.}  
  
Scene: Alley, Present  
  
{Tate runs in to the alley, turning to face a wolfed out and angry Tina.}  
  
Tina: Who did you kill, Foreground?  
  
Tate: You know who I killed!  
  
Tina: You couldn't have-He was the Chosen!  
  
Tate: Not anymore! After I was through, blood drained from him to the floor and nothing but a shell was left of your precious chosen! Stand up and face it; the world has no savior!  
  
Voice: Neither do you.  
  
{Tina and Tate turn to face a demonic Becky. Tina starts to speak, but Becky, not looking at her, continues walking toward Tate and grabs Tina, throwing her into the wall and knocking her unconscious.}  
  
Becky: What's the matter, Tate? Scared now that little Becky has changed?  
  
Tate: Actually, no. I still hate you whether you're human or not.  
  
Becky: I thought you'd show some remorse after what you did to Tommy. Then again, you didn't show remorse after killing those other people in the past, did you?  
  
Tate: I did show remorse. And you know what?  
  
{Tate throws out his hand, hitting Becky with an orb of light and throwing her into the wall.}  
  
Tate: I'm tired of it.  
  
{Tate walks toward Becky, who is slowly getting up.}  
  
Tate: I'm sick and tired of moping about in dark rooms and alleys and talking to imaginary people! I'm bloody well finished with being everyone's bitch! You don't mess with me!  
  
{Tate holds out his hand and Becky is pinned against the wall by an imaginary force, starting to choke and grab at her neck.}  
  
Tate: For a great majority of my life, all I've ever wanted was vengeance. Now what? I can't keep doing it.  
  
{His face softens and he lowers his hand, lowering Becky to the ground and removing the force from her neck.}  
  
Tate: Please . . . Just . . . Just kill me.  
  
{Becky's face also softens and her face fades back into a human's. She shakes her head, suddenly looking scared and backing away.}  
  
Tate: Becky, please . . . Please, help me . . .  
  
{Tate takes a few steps forward.}  
  
Becky: N-No . . .  
  
{Becky turns around and runs away. Tate watches her go and sighs, falling to his knees. Tina wakes up behind him.}  
  
Tina: What happened? Where'd she go?  
  
Tate: Gone. I asked her to kill me. It didn't work. Nothing I do works.  
  
Tina: Oh, quit whining. I liked you better before you went crazy. At least then you knew what you were after. *holds out her hand* C'mon. Let's go find her.  
  
Tate: No.  
  
{Tate holds out his hand and a small, transparent sphere appears in it.}  
  
Tate: Find Merton. Give this to him.  
  
Tina: *takes the sphere and inspects it* What the hell is it?  
  
{Tina turns to look at him, but finds that Tate is gone. She sighs and takes off out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Many people in hooded black cloaks stand in a circle. One of them steps forth, holding out a hand and motioning toward another one. Another figure steps forward and approaches them at the center of the circle. After a moment of silence, someone snickers and the figures burst into girlish laughter. One of them removes their hood to reveal themselves as Susan, the other removes their hood to reveal themselves as Lori.}  
  
Susan: You've got to admit, that was so corny.  
  
Lori: Let's just stick with names instead of creepy hand stuff.  
  
Susan: *chuckles* Right. So what have you got for us?  
  
{Lori gasps in realization and reaches into her robe, pulling out a picture of Tate and handing it to Susan.}  
  
Susan: The creepy bipolar guy?  
  
Random Figure: Didn't she, like, date him or something?  
  
{A small group of the figures giggle. Susan rolls her eyes and pulls a controller out of her robe, pushing the button and sending the figure down into a fiery pit.}  
  
Susan: Sorry about that. So rude. You were about to say?  
  
Lori: The Chosen is currently in a hospital dying. This guy-*points to picture* Shot him twice in the chest with two silver bullets.  
  
Random Figure: Wow. That's, like, a lot.  
  
Lori: Exactly. Either Tate's extremely powerful or extremely lucky. He's our guy.  
  
Susan: Yay! Everyone, get ready.  
  
{Everyone seems to count mentally to three (although some of the figures seem to struggle) and burst into girlish squeals of joy.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The camera focuses on Lisa, who looks shocked.}  
  
Lisa: It's horrifying.  
  
{The camera pans out to reveal Lisa watching the TV closely.}  
  
Lisa: Jeez, what is Willow wearing? How many sheep were killed to make that coat?  
  
{The camera pans out even more to reveal Merton sitting beside her, though not making witty remarks.}  
  
Lisa: Is it just me, or is your heart not in this? Because I can go home and watch this on the home theater. Heck, I could pay someone to make fun of my favorite shows.  
  
Merton: Sorry, it's just . . .  
  
Lisa: Tommy?  
  
Merton: Exactly. I think we should be at the hospital with him rather than sitting in my parent's basement watching Buffy.  
  
Lisa: There isn't really anything we can do.  
  
Voice: While you two are worrying about that, how about finding ways to help Becky before she turns into a demon?  
  
{Merton and Lisa stand up and face Tina, who is holding the sphere Tate gave her.}  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Tina: Becky's turning into a demon. I saw her. She was after Tate.  
  
Lisa: Why would she be after Tate?  
  
Tina: Maybe it has something to do with him killing Tommy.  
  
Lisa: Tommy's not dead, but . . . Tate was the bastard that shot him?  
  
Tina: The bastard is he.  
  
Lisa: I'll kill him when I see him next!  
  
Tina: Join the club. He wants to die anyway. Tried to make Becky do it. Oh, and this-*holds up the sphere and holds it toward Merton* is for you.  
  
Merton: What is it?  
  
Tina: I dunno. Tate said to give it to you.  
  
Merton: Get rid of it.  
  
Tina: What?  
  
Merton: Are you deaf? I said get rid of it!  
  
Tina: No. You do it.  
  
{Tina sets the sphere onto Merton's desk and folds her arms. Merton looks at her angrily.}  
  
Merton: You little-  
  
Lisa: Guys, shouldn't we focus on Becky turning into a demon? I mean, I know she likes following trends, but we've got a big situation here. The Chosen is out for the count and the patronus legio is evil. We don't have a leader.  
  
Merton: We always have a leader.  
  
{Merton runs to his shelves and grabs some books, laying them out on the table and starting to look through them frantically.}  
  
Tina: What are you doing?  
  
Merton: Looking for ways to help Becky.  
  
Lisa: Do you even know what to look under?  
  
Merton: No. I'm going to read up until I find something. You can help me. Tina, you go and find Becky. Bring her here and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. *pause* And don't hurt her.  
  
{Tina opens her mouth to complain, but sighs in defeat and nods, taking off at super speed.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tina is running through the street, smelling the air. She furrows her brows and runs to the door of The Factory, listening in with her wolf hearing.}  
  
Becky's Voice: It's simple. No one gets out of here alive.  
  
{Tina growls and busts the door open, stepping inside. A demonic Becky is holding a young man by the throat. Many other people stand around looking scared.}  
  
Tina: What are you people, statues? Run for your lives, you dopes.  
  
{The people in The Factory glance at each other before screaming in panic and running away. Becky growls and lets go of the young man, who yells and runs away.}  
  
Tina: Whatever happened to that whole evil-trying-to-be-good rep that you were trying out?  
  
Becky: Didn't fit.  
  
Tina: Figures. Doesn't fit me too well either.  
  
{Tina growls and hits Becky, sending her into the bar. Becky growls and swings at Tina, who ducks and hits her in the stomach. Tina is about to hit her again when she brings up her wounded hand, blocking her. The bandaged are now ripped and the wound has a faint green tinge.}  
  
Tina: *furrows her brows* The bite you got.  
  
{Before she can say anything more, Becky hits her in the face, sending her into the wall and knocking her unconscious. She takes off out of sight.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton and Lisa are surrounded by books. Tina is standing before them, her lip cut.}  
  
Lisa: You mean that bite she got from my evil demon doppelganger is turning her into a sorta half-demon? *pause* Huh. Didn't see that coming.  
  
Merton: Of course! I should have known.  
  
Lisa: So you can turn her back now?  
  
Merton: No, and I'm not sure I have any books on this either.  
  
Tina: So what are you gonna do?  
  
Merton: Talk to her.  
  
{Merton stands up.}  
  
Lisa: You can't talk to her! She'll rip your head off! I've dealt with these demons before. They may be part human, but they still only care about killing.  
  
Merton: Then I won't get killed.  
  
Lisa: You heard about what happened. She even kicked Tina's ass. *sigh* if only Tommy-  
  
Merton: Well Tommy's dying!  
  
{Lisa and Tina look taken aback.}  
  
Merton: I can't wait around while Becky is in trouble. I'm sorry, but I have to do something.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky is standing on the street, staring into space. Merton approaches her from behind.}  
  
Merton: Becky?  
  
{Becky gasps and turns around, growling.}  
  
Becky: What do you want, freaker?  
  
Merton: I don't want to force you, but . . . Becky, please come home.  
  
Becky: I don't want to go home.  
  
Merton: Then I'm staying with you.  
  
Becky: You want me to rip your head off?  
  
Merton: I want to help you.  
  
{Merton takes a step forward and Becky hits him, sending him staggering back. Cut to the Pleasantville High cafeteria. A young Merton is pushed back by a young T'n'T.}  
  
Merton: That's cool. I'm okay.  
  
{People continue to laugh at him. He sighs and notices a sad-lloking young Becky. He approaches her.}  
  
Becky: What do you want, freaker?  
  
Merton: *sits down* You know, if this dance is a bummer, we can go home.  
  
Becky: I don't wanna go home.  
  
Merton: *smiles* Then I'm staying with you.  
  
{Becky stares at the floor, but a soft smile creeps onto her face. Merton holds out his hand and she takes it. The two of them go to the dance floor and begin to waltz. Cut to the street in present day.}  
  
Merton: Becky, please-  
  
{Becky growls and hits Merton, who yells out and doubles over. Cut to the dance floor, where the two grin and dance together clumsily. Cut to present day. Becky continues to fight Merton, who doesn't fight back. Clips of the two of them dancing and the two of them fighting flash one after another, until Becky finally raises a clawed hand and slashes Merton's stomach. Merton yells out and falls to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Becky's mouth falls open and she morphs back into human form.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, just-Just don't help me. It's too late. *pause* I'm sorry.  
  
{Becky shakes her head and walks away.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton sits at his desk, bloodied and bruised.}  
  
Merton: I was too late. She just . . . turned. Damn it!  
  
{He slams his fist onto the desk and yells out, rubbing his sore hand. When the desk is hit, the sphere Tate had given him falls to the ground. The sphere glows and suddenly emits many images. Merton furrows his brows and makes his way around the desk, staring at the images. The image is of Tate, who is sitting on a small wooden chair.}  
  
Tate: I don't suppose you want to see me. Well, I bloody well don't want to talk to you either, so just listen up. Your sister. She'll be a half-demon by midnight tonight, so act soon. I have a spell book at my house. The door's unlocked. Go there, find the large blue one called "Demonology". Your spell's in there. Don't bother returning the book. I won't be there.  
  
{Tate pauses for a moment and nods, then the light disappears. Merton holds up a shaky hand. His watch reads 12:01. Merton looks at the now-smoking sphere and seems numb, falling to his knees and staring at it.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tate stands in the dark room beside Tommy, who is still out, a knife in hand.}  
  
Tate: Look at you. On your deathbed and still a hero. I only wish I wasn't the one who had done it. For all it's worth, I am sorry.  
  
{He raises up the knife and holds out his wrist and bringing the knife toward. Before he can make it, he yells out and the drops the knife, his eyes glowing blue. A blue light emits from him and hits Tommy. Tate flies back and hits the wall, being knocked unconscious. Almost instantly, Tommy's eyes snap open and he sits, gasping for air.}  
  
A/N: Detailed reviews, please. :) I feel so evil. 


	41. The Tale of Two Foes Part One

The Tale of Two Foes  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Really, trying with the humor here. Not working.  
  
Scene: Hospital Room, Where We Left Off  
  
{Tommy breathes heavily, as if in shock. He looks over and sees Tate lying nearby and pauses and moment before screaming. He continues doing so for quite a while before stopping and realizing that blood is seeping from his chest through the gown. The door opens and a few staff members rush inside. One of them turns to another and says something unheard, and they rush off. A few other staff members approach Tate and start to look him over. The woman who had spoken rushes over to Tommy and reaches toward him, but he pulls back quickly, hugging his knees.}  
  
Tommy: Don't touch me!  
  
Woman: Please calm down, Tommy . . . Remember me? I'm here to help you.  
  
{Tommy shakes his head and his breathing slows down. His eyes start to close slowly and he passes out.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is still on his knees, staring at the sphere. The door opens and Lisa steps inside.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, thank God you-What happened?  
  
{Lisa heads over to Merton and stoops beside him. He stares at the orb.}  
  
Lisa: You're hurt. Did Becky do this?  
  
Merton: I was too late.  
  
Lisa: *pause* We'll find a way to turn her back, Merton.  
  
Merton: No, we won't. The answer was right here. If I'd just-  
  
{Merton stops suddenly and stares, suddenly chuckling to himself and standing up. He staggers for a second, but regains his balance. Lisa stands up.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, maybe you should lie down.  
  
Merton: No, Lisa; I'm fine. I need to go somewhere.  
  
{Merton exits the lair. Lisa stares after him.}  
  
Scene: Hospital, Morning  
  
{Merton is sitting asleep next to Tommy, his head propped on his arm, which is resting on the arm of the chair. His arm slips and he wakes up with a start.}  
  
Merton: Not mother's pie!  
  
{He looks around him, but no one is around.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that. Course, who am I kidding? *chuckles* You'll probably still be in a coma by the time you forget it happened. Not to say you really can hear me. I'm really just talking to myself.  
  
{Tommy's eyes slowly open.}  
  
Tommy: Merton?  
  
Merton: You know because-*does a double take* Tommy!  
  
{Merton grins from ear to ear and squeals with joy, hugging Tommy, who winces in pain and then pushes him away, sitting up with some difficulty.}  
  
Merton: You should lie back down. You know, don't go too quickly. I'll get the nurse and-  
  
Tommy: No, don't get the nurse. They-They think I'm him . . .  
  
Merton: Who?  
  
{Tommy looks down at his hands and turns them this way and that.}  
  
Tommy: These aren't my hands.  
  
{He suddenly bursts into joyous laughter.}  
  
Tommy: I'm wolf boy.  
  
Merton: Er-Tommy, I think the morphine's gone to your head, but, uh, I'm gonna be right back. *stands up* I'm gonna call Lori, Lisa, and Bec-  
  
{Merton stops himself. He puts on a small smile.}  
  
Merton: I'll call them anyway.  
  
{Merton exits the room. Tommy grins.}  
  
Tommy: I'm Tommy Dawkins. *pause* Then what happened to me?  
  
Scene: Emmerson Woods  
  
{Tommy (in Tate's body) is lying on the ground, unconscious. He furrows his brows and slowly opens his eyes, sitting up and holding his head. He stands up, observing his surroundings. After a moment, he notices his glasses and takes them off, inspecting them. He places them back on his face and looks himself up and down.}  
  
Tommy: That's weird . . .  
  
{He turns around and he yells in surprise as a demon jumps at him and knocks him to the ground. He struggles before finally kicking the demon off and standing up. The demon slashes at him with his claws. He doesn't cut the skin, but tears the front of his shirt, tie, and jacket. The demon swings again and Tommy jumps back, falling to the ground again. When he hits the ground, his glasses fly off and land a few feet away from him.}  
  
Tommy: Oh sh-  
  
{The demon grabs him and starts to pull him away. Tommy holds out his hand to reach for something when his glasses fly into the air and land in his hand. His eyes widen.}  
  
Tommy: Whoa.  
  
{He quickly puts the glasses back on and turns himself over, kicking the demon away. The demon leaps onto him, starting to choke him. After a few moments of struggle, the demon's eyes widen and it falls to the ground, dead. Becky (in demon form) stands there with her hands covered in blood. She shifts back to human form, but doesn't approach Tommy, who sits up.}  
  
Becky: *pause* I-I just came-I mean, I-I'm sorry.  
  
Tommy: *rubbing his head* About what?  
  
Becky: *hesitates, then puts on a small smile* I didn't think you'd be so forgiving. You really shouldn't be.  
  
{After a moment's hesitation, Becky rushes over to Tommy.}  
  
Becky: Are you okay?  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
{Becky helps him to his feet as he speaks.}  
  
Tommy: My head hurts, and I'm really confused . . .  
  
Becky: No offense, Tate, but that isn't a first.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Becky: I said that isn't a fir-  
  
Tommy: No, what did you call me?  
  
Becky: *pause* Tate?  
  
Tommy: *looks himself up and down* That name sounds so familiar.  
  
Becky: Because it's yours.  
  
Tommy: *pause* I don't think so . . . It just doesn't fit.  
  
Becky: You're probably just . . . disoriented. You know, being crazy and all.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, I guess. *pause* One more thing. Who are you again?  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tate (in Tommy's body) is sitting up in bed. Merton and Lisa are nearby.}  
  
Lisa: We tried getting a hold of Lori, but she wasn't answering her phone.  
  
Tate: Oh, that's too bad. Really wish I cared more.  
  
{Lisa and Merton give him weird looks.}  
  
Tate: I mean, er . . . How is Lori?  
  
Lisa: We don't know. Couldn't call her, remember? She's seemed really distant lately, though . . .  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{The teenaged girls are in their cloaks, standing in a circle and chanting. A fire is lit in the middle of the circle, and a picture of Tate is burning in it.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tate, Merton, and Lisa are inside.}  
  
Tate: So, uh, how goes things? How's that whole demon situation turning out for you?  
  
Lisa: How'd you know about Becky?  
  
Tate: I didn't! I mean, I was guessing there was trouble. You know, us being heroes and whatnot and whatever. What about Rebecca?  
  
Lisa: Turned into a half-demon. It was horrible . . .  
  
{Edward suddenly appears behind Lisa and Merton, resting his hands on their shoulders.}  
  
Edward: Wow, spiffy new suit ye' got there, Tate.  
  
Tate: Go away.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: Not you.  
  
Edward: *looks at Lisa* I remember this one. Haven't seen her in a long while.  
  
Tate: You leave her alone.  
  
Lisa: *pause* Leave Becky alone? Why?  
  
Edward: Aw, c'mon. *pulls out a knife* I just wanna play.  
  
Tate: I said leave her alone!  
  
Merton: Tommy?  
  
{Edward disappears and Tate snaps his head toward Merton.}  
  
Tate: Get out.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tate: Get out. Both of you. I just . . . Go. I'll talk with you guys later.  
  
{Lisa and Merton hesitate before leaving. As if on cue, Stacey comes inside. She smiles and walks over to Tate, hugging him gently.}  
  
Stacey: Tommy, I heard about what happened and came as soon as I could. God, I can't believe you're still alive!  
  
Tate: Yeah, uh, Stacey, right?  
  
Stacey: *furrows her brows* Yeah.  
  
Tate: Oh! Sorry, just . . . disoriented, is all.  
  
Scene: Hospital, Hallway  
  
{Merton and Lisa step outside Tommy's room. Merton runs into Lori, wincing and holding his arm.}  
  
Lori: Oh! Sorry, Merton. Just came to see Tommy. I heard about what happened. It's great news that he woke up.  
  
Merton: Yeah. Tommy's back . . . Physically.  
  
Lisa: So where have you been, Lori?  
  
Lori: Um . . . Out.  
  
Lisa: *pause* That's nice and vague, huh?  
  
{Lori's eyes flash red for a moment.}  
  
Lori: Drop it.  
  
{Lori shakes her head and smiles, turning and leaving.}  
  
Lisa: Is it just me, or did her eyes just glow?  
  
Merton: I'll get to the research.  
  
Lisa: I'll follow her.  
  
Merton: Meet back here?  
  
Lisa: Gotcha.  
  
{They nod and go in separate directions.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{A few police officers are in the room, questioning Tate.}  
  
Tate: Er-Never saw the culprit. I heard someone yell before I was shot. Woman's voice.  
  
Officer: That's all you remember?  
  
Tate: Yeah. That's it. Didn't see anybody.  
  
{The officer questioning him turns to another officer and they speak for a moment quietly.}  
  
Officer: Mr. Dawkins, do you know a Rebecca Dingle?  
  
Tate: Yeah.  
  
Officer: Well, she was the one who brought you in. Has she had any contact with you since the incident?  
  
Tate: Well, there was-I mean, no.  
  
Officer: Do you know of any motives she might have to attempt to murder you?  
  
Tate: What? No! It wasn't her. I mean, it wasn't her voice. It was a deep voice. Sounded hoarse.  
  
{The officer nods to the officer next to him and he continues writing notes.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Becky looks depressed, and is sitting on a tree stump. Tommy is standing a few feet away, looking uncomfortable.}  
  
Tommy: Don't be sad. I mean, I'm sure whatever you did, I would forgive you if I knew who you were.  
  
Becky: I tried to kill you. Then you tried to get me to kill you and I panicked. *sigh* I also hurt him badly.  
  
Tommy: Er-Sounds bad. So this Freaker Merton guy was hurt?  
  
Becky: Physically and emotionally. Course, you shot Tommy, so I guess what I did wasn't so bad.  
  
Tommy: I shot someone?  
  
Becky: Yeah. He's a werewolf. You got him with silver bullets. He didn't die, though. Last I saw, he was in a coma in the hospital.  
  
Tommy: So he's, er . . . A good werewolf?  
  
{Becky nods.}  
  
Tommy: And you're a good . . . demon?  
  
Becky: Half-demon. And I don't know . . . I mean, I really don't want to hurt anyone, but I already did. I don't see how I can go back and see any of the others. I mean, I can barely look at you.  
  
Tommy: Guilt?  
  
Becky: Hatred, but who's judging?  
  
{Tommy nods, but after a moment he grins and approaches Becky, stooping down beside her.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, I'm sure this Merton guy is going to forgive you. I mean, I already forgave you for trying to kill me.  
  
Becky: That's different. You don't remember anything.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but I like you, so I'm sure once I get my memory back, I'll forgive you. I mean, I'm a nice guy.  
  
{Becky half smiles and looks to the ground.}  
  
Tommy: *pause* Right?  
  
Becky: You're kind of an insane murderer and you hate me. *pause* Actually, you hate everyone.  
  
Tommy: Wow. That's a bummer. *pause* I don't feel crazy. Or angry.  
  
{He looks around.}  
  
Tommy: I actually kinda remember these woods. Must have been here a lot.  
  
{An owl hoots and he jumps. Flames burst from his hand and hits the bird, sending smoking feathers flying.}  
  
Tommy: *pause* I didn't mean to do that.  
  
Becky: Whoa. You totally fried it.  
  
{There's a short pause and they burst into laughter. A twig snaps and Tommy jumps, tripping and falling into Becky, sending them toppling to the ground. He lies on top of Becky, both of them looking awkward. Tommy starts to get up, but another twig snaps and they scream, holding onto each other and looking at each other in panic.}  
  
Tommy: *quietly* What do we do?  
  
Becky: *quietly* How am I supposed to know?  
  
Tommy: *quietly* You're the half-demon!  
  
Becky: *quietly* Well you're the psycho witch guy! I didn't just fry an owl.  
  
Tommy: *quietly* Well I didn't just kick a bunch of demons' asses.  
  
Becky: *quietly* That was totally luck, dip wad! I don't know what I'm doing!  
  
{Tommy opens his mouth to speak, but a hooded figure grabs him and picks him up. Becky stands up quickly.}  
  
Figure: We've been looking for you.  
  
Becky: Hey! He's my victim, okay?  
  
Figure: Too late. Mine now.  
  
{The figure giggles and hits Becky, knocking her unconscious.}  
  
Tommy: *scared* What do you want with me?  
  
Figure: That's for me to know and you to find out.  
  
Tommy: But I didn't do anything! *pause* Anything I remember, at least!  
  
Scene: Outside Havermill College  
  
{Lisa (wearing a trench coat and sunglasses) watches Lori inconspicuously. Lori looks around and approaches an empty space of wall. She knocks and a door appears. Two hooded figures open the door and let her inside. Lisa is about to get closer when another figure approaches, dragging an unconscious Tommy. Lisa furrows her brows and heads out of sight.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is flipping through books. Lisa is hovering over his shoulder.}  
  
Lisa: Got anything?  
  
Merton: Not really. I don't have much to go by. Cloaks and glowing eyes can be a lot of things.  
  
Lisa: Maybe it's a shape shifter.  
  
Merton: I don't know, it's iffy. I mean, Lori is still Lori-Well, up until today she was. Maybe she had weird sleeping patterns, but she was still herself. Course, she always was kinda mean.  
  
Lisa: Did her eyes ever glow?  
  
Merton: Occasionally, but that's a regular thing. We've worked out everything up until this point. I'm sure nothing's really wrong.  
  
Lisa: Yeah, and her eyes are just bloodshot from all those weird sleeping patterns.  
  
Merton: You got me there.  
  
Lisa: Maybe we can do some snooping around. Spy on her more.  
  
Merton: If what you've told me is true, then Lori's new friends may be violent. In case you don't know already, I'm not good with violence. I'm strictly research guy.  
  
Lisa: You didn't have a problem with violence with Becky.  
  
Merton: Becky was different. Besides, that doesn't mean I wasn't terrified. Look, all I'm saying is that we need a plan in case things get physical.  
  
Lisa: Don't worry, Merton. I have the plan taken care of.  
  
Scene: Outside Havermill College  
  
{Merton and Lisa (now wearing black cloaks) walk toward the school. As they get closer, they pull the hoods up over their faces.}  
  
Merton: This was your brilliant plan? Dress up and disguise our selves? Tommy and I tried this one with Lori before, and believe me, I know the plan will go horribly awry somewhere along the line.  
  
Lisa: Relax, Merton. We just play it cool, hang out for a little bit, and get our asses out of there.  
  
Merton: No rescuing of any kind, right?  
  
Lisa: What, rescue Tate? Pfft! He's on his own. All we need to figure out is what's making Lori act all wonky, and then we fix the problem.  
  
{They approach the wall and knock, making a door appear. Suddenly, a figure approaches them from the side and tackles them to the ground, out of sight. The door opens and a couple of figures stick their heads out. They shrug and shut the door. The figure that tackled them gets on their knees. Lisa sits up. Merton, who had fallen face first, spits leaves out of his mouth. The figure removes their hood to reveal Tina.}  
  
Lisa: Tina? You're in the creepy cult, too?  
  
Tina: No, you dip weed. I just saved your asses.  
  
Merton: Maybe it's just me, but my ass is pretty sore, because, oh, what happened . . . ? Oh yeah, you just knocked us onto them!  
  
Tina: Be quiet, Dingle! You want them to find you?  
  
Merton: Who?  
  
Tina: *rolls her eyes* The CIA. Who do you think? I'm talking about the cult chicks.  
  
Lisa: And you know about this, how?  
  
Tina: This isn't too far from the woods. I hunt there a lot-  
  
{Tina stops and notices the two of them furrowing their brows.}  
  
Tina: For small animals, dopes. I'm not a human-killer anymore. *pause* Often. Anyway, there've been girls coming in and out of the woods like crazy. The cloaked ones bring in perfectly normal ones every once and awhile, and every time they come back out, they smell different. I'm not sure what goes on in there, but if you go in, I'm not guaranteeing you'll be completely normal.  
  
Merton: Only one way to find out, right?  
  
{Tina looks at Merton and raises an eyebrow.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tate is in bed, sitting up and reading a card that says "Get Well Soon!"}  
  
Tate: Pfft! The last one had money. Cheap wankers.  
  
{He shrugs and throws the card to the side, where it lands in a pile of other cards.}  
  
Voice: Enjoying yourself?  
  
{Tate jumps and turns to see Grace sitting in a nearby chair.}  
  
Tate: Grace? What the hell are-I mean, uh, what are you doing here . . . bad lady?  
  
Grace: Don't pull that crap with me, Tate.  
  
Tate: You know it's me?  
  
Grace: Of course. Crow was the one who arranged to have this little switch take place. She has big plans for you, my dear boy.  
  
Tate: She-She did this? But why?  
  
Grace: It's all part of the plan, Tate. Now that we've fixed up your problems, we think it's time you returned the favor.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please please PLEASE, leave a detailed review. *pause* . . . Please. . 


	42. The Tale of Two Foes Part Two

The Tale of Two Foes (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Er, review. Which reminds me, what's up with that? Here's AllyBally, being a loyal reader, and the rest of you lazy bums  
can't type out a review. *wags finger* Tut, tut, and poo on you. :p  
  
Scene: Hospital Room, Where We Left Off  
  
Tate: What do you want?  
  
Grace: You see, our request is simple. The Chosen is on our side now, in the sense that you're now the vessel. Crow wants you to work for her, and start your duties by killing all those pesky little friends of the Chosen's.  
  
Tate: And if I refuse?  
  
Grace: You all die.  
  
Tate: You won't get away with this. Tommy might be a stupid git, but he'll go to his friends and they'll figure out what you did. *pause* And they'll stop you.  
  
Grace: *chuckles* Hardly! Tommy's dead. We made sure of that.  
  
Tate: *pause* What did you do?  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Becky wakes up and rubs her head, looking around her. She stands up and takes off.}  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
Tate: You-You killed me!?  
  
Grace: Well, your body, at least. You should be glad. Now no one is going to remember Tate Foreground. Now, though-You'll be remembered as the Chosen who killed them all. Well, most, anyway, or there wouldn't be anyone to remember.  
  
Tate: Grace, I can't just-  
  
{The door opens and Grace disappears. Tate furrows his brows. Becky steps inside.}  
  
Becky: Hello? Guys, I-Tommy!  
  
Tate: *looks around* *look of realization* Oh! Er-Yes?  
  
Becky: I didn't know you woke-I was looking for Lori or Lisa. *pause* You look horrible.  
  
Tate: Thanks.  
  
Becky: Well, I just mean-I'm glad you're back.  
  
{Becky walks toward him and hugs him tightly. He winces and grabs her by the shoulder, pushing her back.}  
  
Tate: Rebecca, I-*sigh* Listen, Dingle, I've got something to tell you. I know you think I'm delirious right now, but I need you to believe something that sounds crazy.  
  
Becky: *furrows brows* Yeah?  
  
Tate: I'm Tate.  
  
Becky: *pause* What?  
  
Tate: Tommy and I switched bodies because Grace and her new boss Crow want the Chosen on their side. They erased his memory, threw him into the woods, and let a demon kill him.  
  
Becky: *pause* That explains a lot in a totally "Why so complicated?" way. If that's true, then Tommy's not dead. Some losers kidnapped him in the woods.  
  
Tate: *sits up quickly* What?  
  
Becky: Yeah. I came to get the others to help.  
  
Tate: Looks like we're on our own.  
  
Becky: We?  
  
{Tate mutters a few Latin words, taking in a deep breath and getting out of bed. Becky backs up and gapes. Ignoring her, Tate looks around him.}  
  
Tate: Now how does this work . . .?  
  
{Tate looks at the wall and sighs, heading forward and hitting his head hard against it. He falls back and yells out, holding his head.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell!  
  
Becky: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Tate: I don't get how Tommy does it.  
  
Becky: Does what?  
  
Tate: Wolf up or whatever the hell they call it.  
  
Becky: Oh.  
  
{They look thoughtful for a moment and Becky shrugs, hitting Tate hard in the groin. He wolfs out and doubles over.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell, woman, don't hit a man there without warning!  
  
Becky: It worked, didn't it?  
  
Tate: *looks up* I still hate you.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky and Tate are walking down the street. Tate, wearing a suit and tie similar to his normal dress, smells the air. Becky follows.}  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tommy wakes up and furrows his brows, sitting up and holding his head. He looks down to see that he's now dressed in black robes similar to those the girls were wearing. The girls are standing in a circle nearby, hoods off, chanting with candles in hand.}  
  
Tommy: You know, I really wish people would stop attacking me.  
  
{Lori leaves the circle and approaches Tommy.}  
  
Lori: Quiet, you, or we'll have to knock you out again.  
  
{Tommy furrows his brows and cocks his head, and images of him (in his own body) and Lori together flash by.}  
  
Tommy: Do I know you?  
  
{Lori opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted.}  
  
Susan: Lori, we need to keep chanting if we want to get this done by tonight.  
  
Scene: Havermill College, Hallway  
  
{The hall is empty. Suddenly, the window opens and Merton makes his way inside, covered in leaves and still in the black robes. He stands up and starts to brush himself off when Lisa falls inside and knocks him over. Tina climbs in easily after them and steps on them as she goes. The two of them stand up.}  
  
Tina: That was a genius plan. What are we supposed to do if we find them? I have a hard enough time already trying not to kill humans, and violence won't help. *pause* What am I saying? I spend too much time with you idiots.  
  
Lisa: Easy. If we find them, we do the right thing and knock their lights out, kidnap them, and find out what's wrong by torturing an annoying one.  
  
Tina: Wait a second, you guys hear that!  
  
Merton: Hear wha-  
  
Tina: Sh!  
  
{They listen closely and muffled voices are heard, as well as footsteps. Tina dives into an empty classroom and drags Merton and Lisa inside. The door is cracked open.}  
  
Voice #1: It's all working according to plan. Tonight it's finished.  
  
Voice #2: How do you know for sure? The Mistress won't be happy if this fails.  
  
Voice #1: Trust me. The girls found a sacrifice. Once they kill him, the ritual will be done and the girls will be our permanent slaves. Not to mention, powerful demons.  
  
{The two figures speaking pass by the door, revealing the second voice belonging to Grace and the first voice belonging to a demonic-looking Dean of Admissions. Merton gasps and Tina covers his mouth quickly. The two women pass out of sight and earshot and Tina lets go of Merton's mouth.}  
  
Merton: I can't believe the Dean was in on this. She seemed so pleasant last time we met. *pause* Course, I may have been delirious due to the whole being pregnant and having my stomach ripped open thing.  
  
Tina: Come again?  
  
Merton: Long story.  
  
Lisa: Guys, we have to get to them and stop the ritual before they turn into demon slaves!  
  
Tina: Guess we have a sacrifice to rescue.  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Tina, Lisa, and Merton enter the room, their hoods up.}  
  
Susan: You're late.  
  
Tina: Got held up. Er-The dean wanted to talk to us about the ritual.  
  
Susan: Oh, right. Well, the chanting's done anyhow. Now, let's kill the sacrifice!  
  
{The girls giggle and a few of them grab Tommy. A couple more girls move to reveal a wooden stake sticking out of the ground. They take out a rope, tying Tommy to the pole and grabbing torches. Tina nudges Merton.}  
  
Tina: Now might be a good time to do something.  
  
{Merton and Lisa nod, getting ready to remove their hoods when the door bursts open. Tate and Becky rush inside and everyone turns to look at them.}  
  
Tate: Oh, bloody hell.  
  
Susan: Kill them!  
  
{The girls start to rush toward them when Tina, Lisa, and Merton remove their hoods and interfere. Lisa tackles a girl to the ground, starting to hit her and pull at her hair. Merton ducks a punch and yells out, trying to run away, but being tripped. Tina kicks a girl in the face, causing her to drop her torch and set the wood by the stake on fire. Tommy's eyes widen and he struggles with the ropes, trying to blow the fire out. Becky shifts to demon form and rushes into the fight with Tate. Tate stops when Lori approaches him, ducking when she swings.}  
  
Tate: Lori, I don't want to fight you.  
  
{Lori growls and swings at him again, and he shrugs, grabbing her and throwing her to the side.}  
  
Tate: Doesn't mean I won't.  
  
{Becky grabs a girl nearby and throws her, causing her to hit the wooden stake and catch on fire. She screams and stands up, trying to put herself out. The stake starts to tilt.}  
  
Tommy: Oh sh-  
  
{The stake falls over and hits the ground with a thud. The fire continue to spread and he struggles with the ropes. Tate rushes over and unties him, helping him to his feet.}  
  
Tommy: Tha-  
  
{Tommy stops suddenly and takes a step back. Images of tate shooting him flash by. He furrows his brows, a realization hitting him.}  
  
Tommy: *pause* Tate.  
  
Tate: Er-*smiles nervously* Hello, Tommy.  
  
{Tommy looks at him angrily and hits him hard in the jaw, sending him back. Before he can do anything else, a girl tackles him off screen. Tate starts to go forward to help him when Lori hits him, sending him flying across the room. Nearby, Merton is knocked off his feet. Becky rushes over and stoops to his side.}  
  
Merton: Becky . . .  
  
Becky: Look, Freaker, don't be sappy or anything. Leave it 'til after the fight.  
  
Merton: Got it. So tell me again why Tommy's up and about?  
  
Becky: What? Oh, that. He and Tate switched bodies and Tate used a spell so he could help out Tommy in his body.  
  
Lisa: *nearby* Wait a second, what?  
  
{Tina and Lisa stop for a moment. Lisa is hit in the face, falling over, while Tina dodges a punch and hits a girl in the stomach, causing her to double over. Merton gets to his feet, ducking at a girl swings at him. Becky notices Tate standing nearby watching the fighting, staring as if in a trance. She rushes over.}  
  
Becky: What are you doing? Help us!  
  
Tate: I just . . . I realized something.  
  
Becky: What?  
  
Tate: All this time, I thought Tommy had it so good, but now that I'm him, his life really . . . sucks. Switching didn't solve my problems. I mean, either way, I'm doomed to fight nasty demons and be in life-threatening situations. *pause* Pfft! Screw this. Tommy can keep his life.  
  
{Tommy throws a girl off of him and stands up, only to get knocked into a pillar. The pillar breaks and the ceiling cracks, just as a clock nearby chimes midnight. The girls hiss and shriek, falling to the ground. Seconds before the clock chimes, a blue light shoots out of Tate and into Tommy, knocking them both to the ground. Tate (now in his own body) looks up at the ceiling as it starts to crumble.}  
  
Tate: Oh, bugger.  
  
{The ceiling falls fast, covering him in debris. For a moment, things are silent. The girls wake up and look around in confusion. Merton and Lisa head over and help Lori to her feet.}  
  
Lori: What happened?  
  
Lisa: Long story.  
  
{They head over to Tommy (in his own body) as he stands up, holding his head. He laughs nervously as Merton, Lori, Lisa, and Becky approach him.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, guys.  
  
Merton: Welcome back.  
  
Tommy: Good to be back. Uh, just one more thing.  
  
Lori: Yeah?  
  
Tommy: Hospital, please.  
  
{Tommy holds his chest, where blood is showing through his shirt, and starts to fall, but Lori catches him. Merton and Lisa help.}  
  
Lisa: C'mon, Tommy. Let's get you back.  
  
{Lisa, Merton, Lori, and Becky lead Tommy out the door. The girls look around in confusion and starts to leave as well. The camera pans over to Tina, who is standing nearby in front of the debris, her arms folded, watching Tommy and the others go. Tate's hands bursts out of the debris and Tina turns calmly to face him, holding out a paw and pulling him out. He coughs and steadies himself, brushing himself off and straightening his glasses.}  
  
Tina: Guess you got stuck being you again.  
  
Tate: Yeah. I suppose I did.  
  
Tina: Sucks for you, huh? How's it feel to be the world's biggest loser again?  
  
{Tate pauses and moment and stares at the door. He grins and turns to look at her.}  
  
Tate: I couldn't be happier.  
  
{He takes a deep breath and glances at the door, turning toward another doorway. He starts to walk out and Tina follows. The camera pans out as they speak.}  
  
Tate: What do you say we have a drink?  
  
Tina: If you're paying for those drinks, then you can slap some funnels on my chest and call me Madonna.  
  
Tate: Promise?  
  
{Tate chuckles and opens the door, stepping out. Tina rolls her eyes.}  
  
Tina: Wanker.  
  
A/N: Well, that certainly turned out better than I'd hoped. :) Please leave a detailed review! 


	43. Mr Cellophane Part One

Mr. Cellophane  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Sorry about the title. Really, it makes sense when you think about it! Okay, so a few things you need to know about this particular chapter . . . If you haven't seen season one (or more specifically, the episodes Fangs for the Memories and The Exor-sis), then you won't know who Izzy is. In a  
nutshell: He flirted a lot and had a job giving out singing telegrams. That's really all you need to know (unless you're really dense, then you  
might not piece anything else together).  
  
Scene: Hospital Room  
  
{Tommy is sitting up in bed, looking better. Merton, Lori, and Lisa are sitting in chairs and standing nearby.}  
  
Tommy: You guys didn't have to visit me again. If I wanted so much attention, I would have been put into a coma ages ago.  
  
Lori: You shouldn't joke about that, Tommy. You nearly died.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Lori. I didn't die, and that's the important thing. Besides, the doctors say I should get out by today or tomorrow.  
  
Lisa: And what about Tate?  
  
Tommy: What about him?  
  
Lisa: What are you gonna do about him when you get out?  
  
Tommy: I figured I'd avoid him until I've blown off some steam.  
  
Voice: Really, now? If it were I, I would certainly make sure Mr. Foreground's kept securely somewhere.  
  
{They turn to see Sarah Parker standing in the doorway, holding a briefcase in hand.}  
  
Merton: Sarah.  
  
Sarah: Good morning, Mr. Dingle.  
  
Lisa: Who's this?  
  
Lori: Fighter's Order representative.  
  
Lisa: The chick who switched the patronus legio duties?  
  
Lori: Yep.  
  
Lisa: Well, the shit hit the fan now.  
  
Merton: What are you doing here?  
  
Sarah: Just thought I'd stop by and critique your progress.  
  
Tommy: Parks, the last time you critiqued us, Merton flipped out and tried to kill me.  
  
Sarah: That is true, Mr. Dawkins, but Mr. Dingle is no longer the patronus legio and of no concern to me. Of course, *glances at Merton* I can see that your sister is following in your footsteps. Once again, the vessel is put in danger, and the cause of that danger is loose. Now, where is Ms. Dingle? I'd like to inspect how well she's been trained.  
  
Merton: Whoa whoa whoa, trained?  
  
Sarah: Yes. *pause* You did train her, correct?  
  
Lisa: What training?  
  
Sarah: Don't tell me you weren't aware of the training?  
  
Merton: No clue.  
  
Sarah: *sigh* This is no good at all. The new patronus legio was to be trained by the previous one! Unless you've died or become criminally insane, then you were to train Ms. Dingle! Have you been fighting blind since I've gone?  
  
Tommy: If you'd stuck around a little longer, then maybe we'd know all this stuff.  
  
Sarah: I've already informed you that I had other business to attend to.  
  
Lori: You know, you never really explained what that was. How can we trust you?  
  
Sarah: *sigh* *rolls eyes* If it really bothers you, I've been speaking with two retired members of the Fighter's Order. They were to train new Fighters and reform a branch of Fighters here-I had to take a hiatus from this because of a potential Fighter they were to train in time happened to shoot the vessel and nearly kill him. I'm assuming you know him.  
  
Tommy: Wait a second, Tate's a Fighter-in-training or whatever?  
  
Sarah: Well, he was going to be. He happens to be the grandson of the retired Fighter's I was meeting with. Now, seeing as Ms. Dingle is not properly trained to handle a situation like this, I will be taking over. Mr. Foreground cannot be running amuck around town.  
  
Lori: You can't kill Tate! I mean, he's crazy. Plus he's turned good again. *pause* Sorta.  
  
Sarah: I'm well aware of the situation concerning Mr. Foreground. However, we at the Fighter's Order have word that there is a powerful evil targeting the vessel, and that evil has ways of controlling Mr. Foreground. He will be put into containment and held there until this business is taken care of.  
  
Tommy: Now wait a minute. I hate Tate just as much as the next guy, but you can't just hold him prisoner. I mean, he doesn't know what he's doing.  
  
Sarah: Sorry to inform you, but I can, and I will. First things first. Mr. Dingle, you will find Rebecca and bring her here. I shall train her as I fix the situation you failures seem to have muddled up.  
  
Merton: Now wait a minute, I won't just-  
  
Sarah: Go now.  
  
Merton: Yes, ma'am.  
  
{Merton heads out the door.}  
  
Lisa: Er-I'm gonna help him with that.  
  
{Lisa follows Merton. Lori hesitates and nods, following her.}  
  
Tommy: Now what? You gonna order me around, too?  
  
Sarah: Afraid so, Mr. Dawkins. You may dislike me very much, but I am here to help you, and help you I will. I will be staying as long as it takes to train Rebecca, and as long as I am here, I will be sure that you are protected.  
  
Tommy: I don't need your protection, Parks.  
  
Sarah: That's Ms. Parker to you.  
  
Tommy: Whatever. I don't need your protection. I don't need Becky to protect me either.  
  
Sarah: *glances at his chest* I see. Was it your plan to get shot with silver bullets, or was that just last-minute luck?  
  
Tommy: Look, you can't come here and-  
  
Sarah: Mr. Dawkins, you may be used to sailing through life, but there is an evil rising up, and that evil will stop at nothing to see you dead. Whether you choose to believe it or not, you are in grave danger, and I will be taking every measure to make sure that this evil doesn't win.  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{The camera focuses on the ground. A pair of black shoes step on camera. The camera pans up to reveal Tate standing beside a grave, holding a book and chanting. His eyes are glowing red. After a minute or so of chanting, a bright white light shoots from the ground and hits him, knocking him across the graveyard and into a tree, knocking him unconscious. The camera pans over to the ground and a hand bursts out of the soil. The hand seems to reach for something to grab onto, and another hand bursts out. After a lot of struggle, the person pulls their torso out of the ground and gasps for air. The camera pans out to reveal Izzy, looking around him with wide eyes. After a struggle, he pulls the rest of himself out of the ground and stands up, brushing himself off. He pauses a moment and turns every which way, seeming to be thinking hard. After a moment of thought, his face splits into a grin and he laughs.}  
  
Izzy: I'm alive!  
  
{Izzy continues laughing and takes off out of sight.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{"Staying Alive" plays out of nowhere as Izzy walks down the street, now dressed in what appears to be a blue and green leisure suit. He spots a few blonde girls speaking on the corner of the street, holding drinks and laughing. Smoothing out his shirt, he grins and approaches them suavely.}  
  
Izzy: Hello, ladies.  
  
Blonde #1: Were we talking to you?  
  
Izzy: No, but I'm sure you'd like to. I talk to myself all the time.  
  
Blonde #2: *bored* Wow. Fascinating.  
  
Izzy: I don't suppose any of you remember me. Name's Izzy.  
  
Blonde #3: *pause* Didn't you die or something?  
  
{The girls rolls their eyes and giggle, walking away, leaving a now- downtrodden Izzy. He looks to the ground.}  
  
Blonde #2: *as they're leaving* C'mon, let's go find Becky. I hear she and Heidi found this store downtown selling the cutest shoes.  
  
{Izzy looks up.}  
  
Izzy: Becky.  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{Tate is lying on the ground. He groans and holds his head, sitting up. He opens his eyes and yells out, falling back. Two cloaked men stand before him, holding crossbows.}  
  
Cloaked Man #1: Tate Foreground, you are hereby sentenced to quarantine by the Fighter's Order, branch 18.  
  
Cloaked Man #2: Come willingly, and no harm will come to you.  
  
Tate: Why the hell should I come with you? I didn't do anything.  
  
Cloaked Man #2: We've been ordered to put you into containment until further notice by the head of branch 18 of the Fighter's Order.  
  
Tate: Redundant much?  
  
Cloaked Man #1: Come with us.  
  
Tate: I don't think so.  
  
{The first cloaked man fires the crossbow, but Tate quickly puts his hand up and an invisible force stops the arrow, dropping it to the ground. Before anything can be done, Tate takes off. The second man fires, but the arrow misses him and hits a nearby tree.}  
  
Cloaked Man #1: Argh! I told you we should have gotten better weapons than crossbows!  
  
{He sighs and takes off after Tate. The second man sighs as well and reaches into his cloak, pulling out a cell phone. He quickly dials a number and waits for an answer.}  
  
Cloaked Man #2: It's Walton. We're going to need backup.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{The blondes from the corner are walking together, giggling and laughing. After a moment, footsteps are heard behind them and they stop, their smiles fading. They still chuckle lightly and turn around, their mouths falling open. The camera pans over to a wall as blood splatters on it and the girls scream.}  
  
Scene: The Factory  
  
{Many people (including Merton, Lori, Lisa, Tina, Friedrich, and Alyson) surround Tommy and cheer and greet him. Banners are strung up labeled "Welcome Back, Tommy!" The camera pans over to Becky, who is sitting at a table and staring at Tommy, smiling dreamily. Izzy walks on screen, straightening his jacket and sitting down across from Becky.}  
  
Izzy: Hello, sexy.  
  
Becky: *pause* *notices him and jumps* Ew! Don't you, like, have other nerds to bother?  
  
Izzy: I'm gonna ignore that because I know you're really attracted to me.  
  
Becky: In your dreams, loser. I'd rather date the exchange student.  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and looks back at Tommy, smiling again. Izzy's smile fades and he glances from Tommy and Becky.}  
  
Izzy: I see.  
  
{He sighs and stands up angrily, leaving The Factory.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{A student wearing a poncho is talking to a few girls in a broken accent. The girls seem unimpressed.}  
  
Exchange Student: So I said, "You call that queso? I've found better queso in the toilet!"  
  
{The exchange student laughs in an annoying, nasil-y way. The girls roll their eyes and fold their arms simultaneously. Suddenly, their eyes widen and they step off of the gazebo, running away.}  
  
Exchange Student: What the problem is, senoritas?  
  
{The exchange student sighs and turns around, his eyes widening. The camera pans to the side and the exchange student's screams can be heard.}  
  
Scene: The Park, Day Time  
  
{Izzy is sitting on the gazebo, leaning against the railing and fast asleep. He wakes up and stretches, getting to his feet. He hears laughter and turns to see two boys (seemingly brothers) heading down the street and roughhousing. A van pulls up and they opens the door, getting in and being greeted with a little girl (seemingly their sister) who is smiling widely. The parents in the front seat turn to greet them and they shut the door, driving away. Izzy sighs.}  
  
Izzy: Everyone has somewhere to go.  
  
Scene: Warehouse  
  
{The dusty warehouse appears empty. The door bursts open and a dirty and tired-looking Tate comes inside, gasping for breath. He shuts the door and holds out his hand, causing a few large crates to levitate toward the door and barricade it. Tate sighs in relief. Still trying to catch his breath, he walks to a nearby crate and sits down. A hand suddenly bursts out of it and he yells out, standing up and taking a few steps back. The crate opens and Friedrich gets out of it, brushing dust off of him. He morphs into demon form and hisses. Some pounding is heard and a nearby crate falls over, causing Alyson to pop out of it.}  
  
Alyson: *stands up and coughs* Sorry, honey. Got stuck.  
  
Friedrich: Never mind, my sweet. *turns to Tate and growls* What are you doing here?  
  
Tate: I should ask you the same.  
  
Friedrich: We, er-We got stuck.  
  
Alyson: Something new in town's been killing, so we tracked him down. We lost track of the time.  
  
Friedrich: So, we have to wait until night again to leave. Now get the bloody hell out of our hiding place.  
  
Tate: I can't, I-  
  
{The door starts to shake as someone pounds on the door.}  
  
Walton: *muffled* Foreground, we know you're in there!  
  
Alyson: Who's that?  
  
Tate: Long story. Involves murder, mayhem, and a psychotic woman controlling me.  
  
Alyson: Aw, how sweet.  
  
Friedrich: Look, I don't care who's after you-You're not staying. This is my turf, got it?  
  
Tate: You can't force me to go.  
  
Friedrich: Sure I-*sigh* Bloody curse! You know, if I weren't hired out by Tommy, I'd kill you in an instant. Again. *sigh* What's the use of having a cool robotic arm if I can't even use it?  
  
Tate: Are you still going on about your freakish hand?  
  
Friedrich: Hey!  
  
Alyson: Honey, don't listen to him. I like your freakish hand.  
  
Walton: *muffled* Let us in, Foreground!  
  
{After a moment of silence, gunshots are heard and bullets create holes in the door. Tate yells and ducks behind a crates. Friedrich and Alyson dive to the ground.}  
  
Friedrich: *growls* You're gonna pay for this, Tate.  
  
{A few more shots are fired, and then there's silence. Tate and Friedrich stare at each other angrily.}  
  
Tate: *pause* Well, now what?  
  
Scene: The Hungry Bucket  
  
{The camera focuses on Sarah as she walks around someone. The camera pans out to reveal her pacing around Becky, who is dressed in the Hungry Bucket uniform with her mouth agape in embarrassment. Merton, Tommy, and Lori are standing nearby.}  
  
Becky: Freaker, who's this?  
  
Sarah: I'm sorry. An introduction may be due if we're to work together. I'm Sarah Parker. I work for the Fighter's Order.  
  
Becky: Fighter's Order?  
  
Merton: She took away my job as patronus legio and gave it to you.  
  
Becky: What?  
  
{Becky punches Sarah in the face, sending her back. Tommy quickly catches her, but winces when he does so. She regains her balance and he lets her go, holding onto his chest.}  
  
Tommy: So, uh, was that her demon side showing through?  
  
Merton: I think that was her teenage girl side showing through.  
  
Sarah: *brushes herself off* I'm well aware, Ms. Dingle, that you're distressed over your situation, and to comfort you, it's not unusual for a patronus legio to be a tad miffed after being given the duties. I must apologize. If I had known that an incompetent boy had failed to train you in your duties, I would have come sooner.  
  
Merton: Incompetent? You little-  
  
{Merton rushes forward, but Lori stops him.}  
  
Sarah: *ignoring him* *looks Becky up and down* I suppose this is, uh, an undercover mission?  
  
Becky: It's my job.  
  
Sarah: *pause* Oh. I like the look. Less conspicuous.  
  
Merton: How come you're so nice to Becky? You weren't nice to me when you came for inspection last time.  
  
Sarah: The last time I came for inspection, you were in a wheelchair because you fell down some stairs and you angrily wheeled away after telling me what you thought of your duties. In any case, I simply like her better.  
  
{Merton furrows his brows angrily and his mouth falls open. He starts toward her again, but Lori grabs him once more.}  
  
Lori: Merton, calm down before you get hurt.  
  
Sarah: Hm. Figures he'd have to be restrained by the interfering trollop. Tell me, why are you here, exactly? What purpose do you serve?  
  
Lori: *angrily* I'll teach you to call me a trollop!  
  
{Lori lets go of Merton and starts toward Sarah, but both Tommy and Merton grab her and keep her away.}  
  
Sarah: *sigh* I can see this isn't a good time to train. Frankly, I do have some business to attend to. If you'll excuse me, I'll return and talk with Ms. Dingle in private. *pcisk up a briefcase* Good day to you.  
  
{Sarah turns and walks away out of sight.}  
  
Lori: Can you believer her?  
  
Tommy: Well, look on the bright side. She's not hurting anyone.  
  
Scene: Outside Warehouse  
  
{Walton and the first cloaked man that was with him earlier (only this time, they are dressed normally). At least five or six other men and women are standing nearby, their gun aims at the door. Sarah walks on screen.}  
  
Walton: Boss, you're here.  
  
Sarah: It seems my meeting was cut short. Is Tate Foreground inside?  
  
Man #1: Yeah. We've been shooting, but he can't be dead. We've heard voices.  
  
Sarah: I guess we'll have to detain them all. Step aside.  
  
{Sarah approaches the door and reaches for the knob when it blasts open, sending her back. Hissing can be heard, and Friedrich and Alyson, still inside, cower in the shadows and hide from the sunlight. Tate, his hands held out, hits a few of the men and women with a blast of light and sends them back. He quickly takes off. Sarah sits up and the first man helps her to her feet. She rubs her temples and lightly touches her cut forehead.}  
  
Sarah: Never mind about me. Get him.  
  
{The men and women nod and take off after Tate.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Merton is following Becky, who is still dressed in her Hungry Bucket uniform (minus the hat), looking angry.}  
  
Merton: Becky, don't worry about Sarah. If worse comes to worse, you can always yell at her and abandon your post like I did.  
  
Becky: Freaker, I can't. I never wanted this job, but I'm stuck with it because of something stupid you did. *turns to face him* You know, a lot of things seem to be connected to you. If I hadn't of gotten involved with this lame supernatural stuff, I wouldn't have been bitten, and wouldn't have turned into this half-demon thing! Just stay away from me.  
  
{Becky shakes her head and turns around, walking away. Merton hesitates before taking a step forward, but he doesn't go any further.}  
  
Becky: God, I hate my life!  
  
{Becky keeps going and continues out of sight.}  
  
Merton: Don't worry, Becky. I'll fix things.  
  
{Merton looks at the place Becky was standing with a determined look.}  
  
Scene: The Factory, Night Time  
  
{Tommy and Lori are sitting at the bar with their drinks in hand. Merton rushes over to them and puts a newspaper into Tommy's lap.}  
  
Merton: Take a look at this.  
  
Tommy: *eyes widen* Oh my God, they're canceling Jock Talk? But the new host rocked!  
  
Merton: What? No!  
  
{Merton flips over the newspaper.}  
  
Merton: This. *points to the headline*  
  
Tommy: String of Murders May Be Connected? *continues reading to himself* Whoa. Looks like this guy means business.  
  
Merton: But check it out. *points to a paragraph* Each of the victims had their skulls cracked open and their brains eaten. I think we're entering zombie territory.  
  
Lori: Again?  
  
Tommy: Can we focus on the important thing here. They're canceling my old talk show, but they still keep The New Seniority Affairs on the air? What's up with that?  
  
Merton: All of the clues lead to zombie, maybe more than one. So let's-  
  
Tommy: I mean, Jock Talk was so much cooler when-  
  
Merton: Tommy, pay attention.  
  
Tommy: Sorry. You were saying?  
  
Merton: In a nutshell, we need to get rid of the zombie.  
  
Tommy: Alright, so let's just get Becky and we'll-  
  
Merton: No. Not Becky.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, Merton. Since Parks is in town, she's gonna expect us to bring the patronus legio with us or she'll keep nagging at us.  
  
Merton: Don't worry about it, Tommy. I'm taking over Becky's duties.  
  
{Tommy and Lori snicker.}  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Well, I mean . . . You?  
  
Merton: Why not?  
  
Tommy: You weren't exactly the best at the job when you had the powers. How are you gonna protect me when you're . . . you know, you?  
  
Merton: *sigh* Tommy, I find your lack of faith in me disturbing.  
  
Tommy: Okay, okay. You can do whatever you want with this whole patronus legio thing, just try . . . . I dunno, try not to get killed. So how are we gonna get the zombie?  
  
Merton: I figured I'd gather my spells from the last time we fought zombies, and we'd follow it's trail of corpses. Do some detective work.  
  
Tommy: Alright, let's-*looks around* Hey, where'd Lori go?  
  
{The two of them look around.}  
  
Merton: *sigh* We don't have time to look for her. We just have to improvise.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy walks on screen, looking around. Merton follows behind him, struggling to keep a hold on some scrolls. Tina walks on screen, her arms folded.}  
  
Tina: Just so you know, I'm not replacing this Lori girl. I'm not becoming the hopeless love interest who hides behind a mask of tomboyish rage. *pause* Oh wait.  
  
Scene: Sewers  
  
{Lori is walking through the sewer, approaching a shadowy figure, her brows furrowed.}  
  
Scene: Flashback, The Factory  
  
{Lori is listening to Tommy and Merton talk, and she rolls her eyes.}  
  
Merton: All of the clues lead to zombie, maybe more than one . . .  
  
{Merton's voice fades away and Lori jumps, turning to see Tate standing nearby, dirty and bruised.}  
  
Lori: Tate? What happened to you?  
  
Tate: Long story. I have to talk to you.  
  
Lori: Can it wait? We have a zombie problem at the moment.  
  
Tate: I know. I may have . . . I may have raised him.  
  
{Lori furrows her brows.}  
  
Scene: Sewers, Present  
  
{Lori keeps going toward the shadowy figure, who moves into the light to be revealed as Tate. He walks closer to her.}  
  
Lori: Tate, what's this about? Why are we in the sewer?  
  
Tate: I felt we needed to be in a safe place. Grace has been controlling me again . . . I think I may have raised a zombie.  
  
Lori: Oh. So let's just-  
  
Tate: Lori, you don't understand. I feel I might crack loose any minute. *takes a deep breath* I'm scared.  
  
Lori: Well, Tate, it's not that big of a-  
  
{Tate approaches her and puts his arms around her, leaning onto her.}  
  
Tate: I don't want to go through that again.  
  
{Lori, taken aback and looking surprised, awkwardly puts her arms around him. He pulls back from her shoulder, but stays closer to her and keeps his arms around her.}  
  
Tate: I just . . . If I don't get through this, I want you to know that I still love you.  
  
Lori: Uh, okay. Tate, I-  
  
{Tate cuts her off and pulls her into a kiss. Lori's eyes widen, but she quickly closes them, enjoying the cut. She holds onto him more tightly and he pushes her into a wall nearby, continuing to kiss her. After a moment or two, Lori's eyes widen and she pushes him away. He grins and chuckles.}  
  
Tate: Fooled ye'.  
  
{He holds out his hands and grins, forming into Grace. Lori wipes her mouth and spits in disgust.}  
  
Lori: Grace.  
  
Grace: Wow, I always thought Tate was delusional, but you really are a good kisser. I could make out with you for ages if I didn't hate you so much.  
  
Lori: You're disgusting.  
  
Grace: That's true, but granted, I am a mutated mad scientist.  
  
Lori: What do you want?  
  
Grace: You dead.  
  
{Grace grins and forms into Tate again.}  
  
Grace: How would you like to die? Quick and painless, or slow and tortmenting? Either way, we both have a little fun.  
  
Lori: You're not Tate.  
  
Grace: Would you like him to kill you? I do have the resources to have him do so.  
  
{Lori puts her fists up and gets in a fighting stance.}  
  
Grace: Tough. I always like a challenge.  
  
{Grace leaps forward and swings at Lori, hitting her in the jaw. Lori swings at her and she ducks, only to get kicked in the stomach and falling into the waste on the ground. She looks down at her stomach and laughs.}  
  
Grace: Is that it? I thought you had better sense than that.  
  
{Grace looks up and her grin fades. Lori is gone.}  
  
Grace: Damn it.  
  
A/N: Detailed review, please. :) I'll try hard to make the next chapter longer, but I can't make any promises. :D Please do leave a long, detailed review, though. AllyBally, you're wonderful. People should follow your footsteps. :p 


	44. Mr Cellophane Part Two

Mr. Cellophane (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks to:  
  
AllyBally- Thanks for the reviews! You're wonderful!  
  
Stormy- Thanks for the most recent review! I was beginning to think most of  
my readers had given up on me. :) The title of these latest chapters  
(shamelessly taken from Chicago) really aren't referring to just one character. It's all how you interpret it. Mainly, though, it was intended to be referring to Izzy (Well, back when I was trying to write him in as  
the main villain point of the story).  
  
Oh, and it was a long enough review. ;)  
  
Erin- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you started reading again-and I've lost count of the people who love Tate. For a suicidal murderer, he sure  
does have a lot of fan girls. :D As for the predictions by Tate's robot doppelganger, they really shouldn't matter now-by going back in time, the  
cyborg told them of the future and changed what happened. Now that they know about their fates, they can change them. As for Becky, you're right-  
she did still become a demon. But Friedrich was never killed, so she couldn't have become K'Heshma. And Tate would have killed Lori on the night  
of the party if the robot hadn't have stepped in a told him what would happen. He injured her-but that's about it. And, er, the Lisa aging thing?  
Just pretend she reverted back to her normal age when she went back. ;)  
  
*huggles to everyone* I'm happy. :)  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy, Merton, and Tina are walking along the sidewalk.}  
  
Merton: All we have to do is find some evidence that might point us to-Oh my God!  
  
{Merton's mouth drops open and he drops the scrolls, gasping. He takes a few steps forward and points to the ground, where an empty soda can lies.}  
  
Merton: Littering? Has the human race no shame?  
  
{Merton starts toward the can, but steps in something squishy as he goes. He stops, still pointing at the can, and looks down, but what he sees is not shown. His eyes widen and he takes a step back.}  
  
Merton: Is that . . . ?  
  
Tina: Hold on; I think I might have eaten him last week.  
  
{Tina bends down and smells at the squishy stuff on the ground. She puts her hand in it and smells her blood-covered fingertips. Shaking her head, she stands up and brushes her hands off on her dress.}  
  
Tina: Nope, my bad.  
  
Tommy: Guys, you hear that?  
  
{There's a pause and they furrow their brows, simultaneously turning their heads slowly to the left. Their eyes widen and they scream as something jumps out at them.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Lori is running, not paying attention to where she's going. She suddenly runs into someone, falling over. She looks over at Tate, who curses and tries to find his glasses. She stands up quickly and backs away. Tate puts his glasses back on and stands up.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell, woman, watch out for me while I'm running away from captors!  
  
Lori: Nice try, Grace. I know you're not Tate.  
  
Tate: What? I'm not Grace. Why in the bleeding hell would-Oh. Er-Uh, ask me a question! One only I would know. Or I could tell you something that we both know. I know you make puppy dog noises when we're-  
  
Lori: Close enough. What happened to you?  
  
Tate: Some psychotic Fighter's Order people are trying to kill me. Oh, and by the way, I may have raised a zombie that's killing people.  
  
Lori: *pause* What?  
  
Scene: Alley  
  
{Izzy walks alley with determination. He looks at the side of a building and smiles evilly. Suddenly, someone tackles him to the ground. He screams and turns over to face Tate, who's pinning him to the ground. Lori runs up behind him and watches in a fighting stance.}  
  
Tate: Wow. Is this the first time I've physically accosted someone without magic?  
  
Lori: Focus, Tate.  
  
Tate: Right. *turns to Izzy* We're going to kill your undead ass.  
  
Izzy: What? I didn't do anything!  
  
Lori: Right. What about the exchange student from the high school?  
  
Izzy: *pause* Someone did the exchange student?  
  
Lori: What? No! He was murdered.  
  
Izzy: Oh. Why would I know anything about that?  
  
Tate: Look, kid, I raised you from the dead while under the control of an evil mutant mad scientist for the purpose of killing. I think we know you did it.  
  
Izzy: What are you talking about? I've only been walking around town talking to people ever since I got back!  
  
Lori: Oh really? Then what are you doing in this creepy alley?  
  
Izzy: Huh? *looks around* Oh, this! We're right next to the old folks' home. *nods toward the building* I was going there to, uh, to do something bad because of everyone being mean to me.  
  
Lori: Something bad? Like eating their brains for breakfast?  
  
Izzy: Ew! No! I was just going to shout snide remarks at the old ladies in the walkers so they couldn't chase me.  
  
Tate: He got you there, Lori.  
  
Lori: *pause* Why the old folks' home?  
  
{Tate stops pinning Izzy and stands up. Izzy stands up and brushes himself off.}  
  
Izzy: I dunno. *shrugs* It's almost as if I was going there to set up some lame joke.  
  
Lori: Huh.  
  
Tate: So why aren't you killing, and who is doing the-Oh. Bloody hell.  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Izzy: Oh my God!  
  
Lori: *turns to look at him* What?  
  
{Lori looks between the two.}  
  
Izzy: *looks at Tate* You're British! Wow! That's really sweet.  
  
{Tate glances at Izzy and smacks him upside the head.}  
  
Tate: Back to my point. I remember something now . . .  
  
Scene: Flashback, The Graveyard  
  
{Tate wakes up beside the tree. Izzy is long since gone. He approaches another grave and recites the spell, getting hit with light again and hitting the tree once more. A hand bursts out of the ground.}  
  
Scene: Alley, Present  
  
Lori: You raised another zombie?  
  
Izzy: Why?  
  
Tate: I guess you were screwed up.  
  
Izzy: Hey!  
  
Tate: It makes sense now! You came back . . . right. And Grace told me Crow wanted you wrong.  
  
Izzy: Come again, amigo?  
  
Tate: You came back normal, but Crow wanted a psycho killer. Hence, I raised a killer zombie. And I hit that tree twice! It's a wonder none of us have become a vegetable after hitting all those trees and walls.  
  
Lori: Okay, so this kid didn't kill the people. Who did and where are they?  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Tommy gets thrown to the ground. Tina gets in a fighting stance and steps in front of him, as if guarding him. Her eyes widen and she steps aside and pretends she hadn't been guarding. Merton steps back and stops beside them. A rotting hand reaches out and grabs him, pulling him off screen as he yells. Tate, Lori, and Izzy suddenly appear in a burst of flames. Izzy realizes his hair has caught on fire and he yells out, brushing out the flames and trying to blow upwards at the smoke.}  
  
Tate: I knew that locator spell would come in handy.  
  
Lori: Now let's-Rob!?  
  
{They camera pans over to Rob (from Rob: Zombie), who stops in the middle of what he's doing (holding Merton tightly and opening his mouth to bite at his head. After a moment of pause, he lets go of Merton (who backs away) and turns to Lori, smiling.}  
  
Rob: Hey, baby. I bet you thought you'd never see me again, huh?  
  
Lori: You cheating jerk!  
  
{She approaches him and slaps him hard. Merton clears his throat and fakes a cough.}  
  
Lori: *slaps him again* And you murderer!  
  
Rob: See, that's the kind of prejudice that led to me cheating in the first place.  
  
Tate: Wait a minute, wait minute, what a minute-You dated the zombie?  
  
Lori: Well, he wasn't a zombie then.  
  
Tate: *snickers* You got cheated on by the zombie? Oh, that's rich! I'll have to write that down.  
  
Lori: Look, the point is, *turns back to Rob* you murdered all those people.  
  
Rob: Look, muffin, it's not like I wanted to kill them. It's just that I needed their brains to survive.  
  
Lori: Rob, needing brains to survive is no excuse. You can't keep killing.  
  
Rob: *sigh* I guess you're right. I should just-Hey!  
  
{Rob rushes over and grabs Merton (who is reading from a scroll) by the throat, causing him to drop the scrolls and choke.}  
  
Rob: You're not sending me back again.  
  
{Someone taps Rob on the shoulder and he turns, getting a hit in the face from Lori. He drops Merton, who starts to fall backward, but Tommy catches him.}  
  
Rob: C'mon, sugarcakes, don't be that w-  
  
{Lori hits Rob in the face and sends him back a few steps.}  
  
Lori: Don't call me sugarcakes.  
  
Rob: *angry* Yeah? Well, I'm gonna eat this guy's brains!  
  
{Rob grabs Izzy, who shrieks in a high-pitched voice and tries to frantically get away.}  
  
Izzy: Don't kill me! I vote against killing me!  
  
Rob: Can't stop me now, baby, can you? One more step and this guy's history.  
  
Voice: Your expiration date is long past.  
  
Rob: Huh?  
  
{Rob turns around and his neck is sliced. His eyes widen and his head slides off. He drops to the ground, letting go of Izzy and revealing Tommy with a sword.}  
  
Izzy: Wow, that was gross, but oddly clean for a-  
  
{Puke green blood spurts out from the body and sprays all over Izzy.}  
  
Izzy: Aw, man! *brushes himself off and turns to Tommy, grinning* You saved me life!  
  
{He hugs Tommy, who looks disgusted and quickly pushes him away.}  
  
Izzy: Oh, sorry, Tom! The blood.  
  
Tommy: Well, there's that, but mostly hugging you is just creepy. How do you know my name again?  
  
Izzy: I'm Izzy.  
  
{Tommy gives a blank expression.}  
  
Izzy: Izzy. You know, I was there when your girlfriend Stacey got kidnapped?  
  
Tommy: Which kidnapping was this? That happened to her a lot.  
  
Izzy: With the vampire guys. I gave the singing telegram.  
  
Tommy: *pause* Oh yeah! How ye' been?  
  
Izzy: Dead.  
  
Tommy: Oh.  
  
Merton: So, uh, Tommy. I've got a question.  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Merton: Where'd you get the sword?  
  
Tommy: Hm? *looks at the sword and shrugs* I dunno.  
  
{Tommy throws the sword behind his back and a cat screeches.}  
  
Tommy: Anyone up for going to The Factory?  
  
{Lori shrugs, Merton and Izzy grin, and Tina rolls her eyes, walking away. Tate snorts and walks after her. Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Izzy walk in the opposite direction off screen.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tate is walking down the street when a van pulls up. Two members of the Fighter's Order reach out and grab him, pulling him inside.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell!  
  
{A few Fighters hold a struggling Tate and more Fighter's surround him. Sarah approaches him.}  
  
Sarah: Good day, Mr. Foreground. You've been keeping us awfully busy.  
  
Tate: What do you want?  
  
Sarah: Well, to detain you, but we realize you could be of service to us. You have connections to Crow. Name ring a bell?  
  
Tate: Look, I get all of my information from Grace. There's no way I could get to Crow. I don't even know what she looks like!  
  
Sarah: True, but you do have ways of contacting her.  
  
{Sarah grins.}  
  
Sarah: Do you not?  
  
Scene: Dark Room  
  
{Crow stands in front of the portal, watching as Rob is decapitated. She yells in fury holds up her hands, causing the ground to shake and the ceiling to sprinkle some debris. She stops and breathes heavily.}  
  
Crow: This is getting on my nerves. It's time for me to pay a visit to Pleasantville myself and get the job done.  
  
Scene: Van  
  
{A Fighter holds a gun toward Tate, who has a spell set up and recites a few words in Latin. The last are in English.}  
  
Tate: Find me Crow.  
  
{Tate's eyes snap open and glow white, but soon turn to black. He yells out and grabs his head, falling back, jerking around on the floor. A few Fighters approach him and hold him still. After a few moments, he calms down, breathing heavily. Sarah steps closer.}  
  
Sarah: What did you see?  
  
Tate: I-I don't know. It wasn't really a location. Something else. Dark. Evil.  
  
Sarah: *sighs in irritation* Very well, then. She must have spells protecting her whereabouts. We shall keep you in further containment until-  
  
{Sarah suddenly freezes in place, and everything seems paused, excluding Tate he stands up and opens the back doors of the van.}  
  
Tate: Not today, wanker.  
  
{Tate jumps out of the van and slams the doors shut.}  
  
Scene: Old Warehouse  
  
{Friedrich and Alyson sit in a corner together.}  
  
Friedrich: So, er, moppet, you suppose it's night yet?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I hope to read more for this chapter. *wink wink nudge nudge* Anyway, have fun! 


	45. Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus

Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I feel so much better now that I'm getting them again. :D I'm gonna try to make this chapter worthwhile-but  
mostly I think it's just gonna turn out corny.  
  
Tommy v.o.: You know those washed-up old guys who used to be the high school quarterback and date the head cheerleader, talking about the good old days? Well, sometimes I feel like that guy. Well . . . Mostly, anyway.  
  
Scene: Flower Shop  
  
{Stacey and many other women are lined in front of the shop with picket signs and chanting. Tommy approaches Stacey and she grins at him.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Stacey. What's goin' on?  
  
Stacey: What? *pause* Oh! This. They're trying to shut down the old flower shop and replace it with an electronics store, so we're holding a protest. You want to help? It might be fun.  
  
{Stacey holds out a sign toward Tommy, who doesn't take it. He pretends to scratch the back of his neck instead, and her smile fades a little. She sets the sign down.}  
  
Tommy: Actually, er, I was kinda wondering . . . Would you like to . . . I mean, would you-Would you like to go on a date with me?  
  
Stacey: What?  
  
Tommy: I mean, you know, a real date!  
  
Stacey: You mean a real date, like one where you don't bail on me after five minutes?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Yes.  
  
Stacey: Look, Tommy, I'm busy with the protest today. Maybe if you helped, I could-  
  
Tommy: How about tomorrow?  
  
Stacey: Tommy, are you sure about this? I mean, the last date we went on, you disappeared and ended up in a coma.  
  
Tommy: I'm positive. Last time things just got complicated. I promise, nothing's gonna happen. Please?  
  
Stacey: *sigh* Okay, Tommy. Pick me up at eight tomorrow.  
  
Tommy: Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise! It'll be the best date ever!  
  
{Tommy heads out earshot. A friend of Stacey's approaches her and folds her arms.}  
  
Friend: Wasn't that Tommy Dawkins? The ditching loser?  
  
{Stacey's lips curl into a small grin.}  
  
Stacey: Sure was.  
  
{After a moment, Stacey shoves the sign at her friend and starts to walk away.}  
  
Friend: Wait; where are you going? What about the protest?  
  
Stacey: You guys keep going!  
  
{Stacey grins and runs away, catching up with Tommy.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey, what are you doing here? I thought you had a protest.  
  
Stacey: I do. I just forgot something.  
  
{Stacey grabs Tommy and kisses him lightly on the cheek. She pulls away and gives a small wave.}  
  
Stacey: I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
{Stacey walks away and back toward the protest, leaving a wide-eyed and grinning Tommy. He whoops and throws his fist into the air, continuing down the sidewalk.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton and Tommy are in the lair.}  
  
Merton: And just like that? You got a date with Stacey?  
  
Tommy: Yep.  
  
Merton: Stacey Hansen?  
  
Tommy: The one and only.  
  
{Merton sighs and shakes his head, as if disappointed.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, come here.  
  
{Merton motions Tommy toward him. Tommy hesitates, but Merton nods and he approaches him. Merton looks up and smacks him over the head.}  
  
Tommy: Hey! What was that for?  
  
Merton: For being an idiot! *holds hand up* No offense. *puts hand down* A date with Stacey spells trouble!  
  
Tommy: Really? I thought it was a-d-a-t-e-w-  
  
Merton: I meant metaphorically, not literally.  
  
Tommy: Oh. I guess I kinda walked into that one. So what do you mean, Stacey's evil or something?  
  
Merton: Not necessarily. Ever since Stacey showed her curly head back in Pleasantville, I've been preparing for the moment you'd make the mistake of asking her out again. I've created hand puppets to demonstrate what I feel the situation of bringing Stacey into the mix again might be like.  
  
{Merton reaches into a drawer and pulls out two puppets (one with brown hair that looks like Tommy, another with a mass of orange hair and far too much makeup that looks like Stacey). He ducks behind the desk and puts the puppets up, moving each of them when they're supposed to be speaking.}  
  
Merton: *deep, exaggerated voice* Stacey, would you go on a date with me? *high pitched, exaggerated voice* Why, Tommy, I'd loooooove to! *presses the puppets together and makes smooching noises* *high pitched* Tommy, let's go to the park! *deep* Okay, Stacey! *high pitched* Tommy, why are your palms so hairy? And why do you have fangs? *deep * I'm the Pleasantville werewolf. *high pitched* *gasps* Oh, no! *makes the doll fall, as if fainting* *lifts the doll up* *high pitched*Oh no, I have been kidnapped by evil creatures who have now made me an evil undead slave and/or queen!  
  
{Merton reaches into the dresser and pulls out another puppet with black hair that resembles him. Setting the Tommy doll down, her puts up the Merton puppet.}  
  
Merton: *squeaky voice* Oh, no! I warned him! *makes the Stacey puppet stab the Merton puppet* *squeaky* Noooooooooo!  
  
{Merton makes the puppet fall over. Setting the dolls down, he sits back at his desk like normal.}  
  
Merton: Any questions?  
  
Tommy: Merton, nothing's gonna happen. I mean, Stacey didn't get kidnapped every time. Most of the time I bailed on her because of something paranormal. Besides, our last date didn't go that way. Last time, it was me getting kidnapped. Nothing can possibly go wrong now.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Crow appears in a burst of black and purple flames, a crow firmly set on her shoulder. A small smile curls onto her lips.}  
  
Crow: So this is the town where our dear Chosen lives, eh? This'll be easy.  
  
{Crow holds out her hand and a long, black staff appears in her hand in a puff of smoke. She holds it in the air and chants, causing a purple light to form. The light grows and shoots out of the staff. Cut to a shot of the town as the light engulfs the entire town and disappears. Cut back to Crow. She says a few words and smoke covers her. When the smoke clears, her long, black dress is replaced with a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants. The staff disappears and she takes the crow onto her hand.}  
  
Crow: Fly, my dear. I shall meet you at sundown tomorrow.  
  
{The crow caws and takes off. Crow turns and walks down the street, out of sight.}  
  
Scene: State U, Next Day  
  
{Tommy is walking down the hall. He notices Lori and approaches her.}  
  
Tommy: Hey, Lori. What are you doing here so early?  
  
Lori: *sigh* If you must know, I transferred here. You didn't expect me to stay at a college where the dean of admissions tried to turn me into a demon, did you?  
  
Tommy: Er-Guess not.  
  
Lori: Pay attention. Jeez.  
  
{Lori rolls her eyes and walks away. Merton approaches Tommy and they both watch her walk away.}  
  
Merton: Who peed in her Cheerios?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: Sorry. Bad metaphor. What was her problem?  
  
Tommy: I dunno. She seems a little edgier than normal.  
  
{As Lori is walking down the hall, she runs into Tate. Tate opens his mouth to say something, but she pushes him back and sends him falling over. Putting her head high in the air, she steps over him and continues down the hall. A few girls throw some balls of paper and Tate and continue on their way. Tate gets up and watches them in anger. Students start to leave for class. Tate stands alone for a few seconds and shrugs, heading down the hall. Crow passes by him and runs into him, but continues down the hall. Tate stops and furrows his brows, turning to look at her. Shaking his head, he heads down the hall to class.}  
  
Scene: Classroom  
  
{A female teacher stands in front of the class, arms folded. The girls in the class are standing at one side of the classroom, looking angry. The men in the class (including Merton and Tommy) sit in their chairs looking confused. One young man hesitantly raises his hand. The teacher nods stiffly.}  
  
Young Man: Er-What's this about?  
  
Teacher: *sigh* If you don't know, then I'm not gonna tell you.  
  
Merton: That doesn't make sense. I mean, how do you solve the problem if you don't tell us?  
  
Teacher: Did I call on you, Mr. Dingle? Did I ask you to speak? You men always think you're so special. Stand up, Mr. Dingle.  
  
{Merton glances at the girls and furrows his brows, standing up.}  
  
Teacher: Tell us, *mockingly* Merton. What makes you so special?  
  
Merton: I didn't say I was special; all I was implying was that-  
  
Teacher: So you know more than us? Your intelligence exceeds ours? Sexist pig!  
  
Merton: What? I didn't even-  
  
Teacher: Get out!  
  
Merton: But-  
  
{The girls start to throw pieces of paper at him and he grabs his stuff, rushing out of the room. Tommy watches him go and gulps, shrinking down in his seat. The teacher turns to the other young men.}  
  
Teacher: Any questions, boys?  
  
{The young men shake their heads simultaneously.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy is heading down the hall. Merton approaches him, picking wads of paper and gum out of his hair.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, I've been stuffed into the janitor's closet three times today. Something's wrong! Maybe I've been targeted with some sort of bad luck charm.  
  
Tommy: I don't think so. I mean, you know that one chick with the red hair and glasses?  
  
Merton: Beefy Beryl?  
  
Tommy: No, the other one.  
  
Merton: Matty the fatty?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. She's been beating up guys and tying them to the flagpole.  
  
Merton: I don't know why she's so angry. Not to mention, the teachers are-  
  
{Merton stops and stares at a posted on the wall. There's a picture of Tommy on the poster, with big, red letters spelling, "Womanizer".}  
  
Tommy: *notices the poster* Hey, isn't that the one battery with the pink rabbit that keeps going?  
  
Merton: Not Energizer, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Then what-Oh. *angry* Hey! *growls* Now it's personal.  
  
Merton: Do all women hate us or some-  
  
{Suddenly, Hillary Choate heads down the hall, hugging Merton.}  
  
Hillary: *pulling away* Merton Dingle, you are so special. I want you to know that even though I act self-absorbed and hateful sometimes, I truly do care about you.  
  
{She hugs him once more and takes out a handkerchief, blowing her nose. She pats him on the back and leaves.}  
  
Merton: Okay, that was weird.  
  
Tommy: Maybe it's PMS ESP.  
  
Merton: Wow. You know what extra sensory perception is, but you can't tell the difference between "womanizer" and "Energizer"?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. So? *pause* Look, the point is, maybe they're just having a bad day. I mean, c'mon. It's not like all the women in town are pissed off. Just look at Hillary.  
  
{They crane their necks and look at Hillary as she passes out flowers. A guy grins at her and she punches him.}  
  
Tommy: Well. She's not stuffing them into closets, at least.  
  
Scene: Crypt  
  
{Friedrich and Alyson lay together in an open coffin, sleeping. Alyson furrows her brows and sits up, shaking Friedrich. He grumbles and opens his eyes, turning over toward her.}  
  
Friedrich: What is it, muffin? Somethin' wrong?  
  
Alyson: Yes.  
  
{Friedrich sits up.}  
  
Friedrich: What? Someone attacking the crypt? *looks around*  
  
Alyson: No, not that.  
  
Friedrich: Then what?  
  
Alyson: I'm hungry. Go get me someone to eat. You never get me anything anymore.  
  
Friedrich: What? Pumpkin, it's the middle of the day.  
  
Alyson: Do you still love me?  
  
Friedrich: Of course I do.  
  
Alyson: Then why don't we cuddle?  
  
Friedrich: Er-Cuddle?  
  
Alyson: And why haven't we had children?  
  
Friedrich: Children? Look, muffin, we're vampires, not breeders. I mean, let's hold off on the children for a while.  
  
Alyson: A while? How long would that be? Three, four centuries? I can't wait that long! I'm not getting any older.  
  
{Alyson sighs and gets out of the coffin.}  
  
Alyson: Fine. No sex today.  
  
Friedrich: *sigh* Darling-  
  
Alyson: Don't darling me! Either you get off your ass and commit, or I'll drive a stake through your heart!  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton steps inside, stopping in his tracks when he sees Becky at the foot of the stairs.}  
  
Merton: Becky? What are-  
  
{Becky heads toward him and grabs him, pushing him into the closet and slamming the door shut. Merton bangs on the door from inside, but Becky places a chair in front of the door.}  
  
Merton: *muffled* Becky, what are you doing? Becky!  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tommy is heading down the street casually. Tate suddenly rushes up to him, out of breath.}  
  
Tate: Tommy, I . . . *stops to catch his breath* Bloody hell. Not using teleportation's a bitch. Look, Tommy, I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to.  
  
Tommy: *pause* No.  
  
Tate: You didn't even hear my story.  
  
Tommy: Why should I? I'm not gonna help you.  
  
Tate: What? Why?  
  
Tommy: You kinda shot me with silver bullets and sent me into a coma, nearly killing me.  
  
Tate: Well, I mean, besides the whole attempted assassination thing, give me one good reason why you shouldn't help me.  
  
Tommy: You hate me?  
  
Tate: Well, yeah, but that doesn't count.  
  
Tommy: You're a psycho murderer?  
  
Tate: We covered that under the whole trying to kill you part.  
  
Tommy: You're under the control of a freaky mutant mad scientist?  
  
Tate: I have no control over that.  
  
Tommy: You can use your powers for just about anything, Tate. Why can't you just solve the problem that way? You know, abracadabra, poof?  
  
Tate: That's the thing. I'm not using magic. I figured if I go cold turkey, I can limit my insanity.  
  
Tommy: Oh. How's that goin' for ye'?  
  
Tate: Oh, I'm hearing voices and drinking a lot. Real fun.  
  
Tommy: Huh. So what exactly do you need help with?  
  
{A blue car suddenly screeches down the street and speeds toward them. The camera zooms in to reveal an angry Lori at the wheel. She drives the car over the sidewalk, almost hitting Tommy and Tate, but Tommy dives to the left and pushes Tate out of the way as he does so. Lori keeps going and crashes into a tree. Tommy winces and holds his chest, getting to his feet. Tate gets up as well.}  
  
Tate: Er-That's the basic problem.  
  
Tommy: Basic?  
  
Tate: Well, see, I think something's wrong with the women in town, because they're all going psychotic. Lori was rambling on about being afraid I'd go crazy again and she had to stop me, and a saw some bint going on about how if she didn't apologize for everything she'd done, we'd all kill her. I'd say they're all paranoid.  
  
Tommy: Oh. That sucks. But Lori's the only one we have to dodge now, right?  
  
Tate: Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how many women I've stabbed in the back? Some more literally than others. They'll be swarming us and talking our bleeding ears off about commitment.  
  
Tommy: And you didn't-  
  
{An axe suddenly goes flying between them, hitting a tree. A young woman starts to walk toward them angrily. Lori starts to back her car up and head toward them again.}  
  
Tate: We'll just be running then?  
  
Tommy: Where? We need a plan.  
  
Tate: It's probably a spell.  
  
Tommy: Can you reverse it?  
  
Tate: Tommy, let's not enhance our problems. I'd rather not be killing all the people I hate right now.  
  
Tommy: Well we can't go to Lisa or Alyson. They're probably just like the others. Who else do we have?  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The door opens and Tommy steps inside, looking around. The camera cuts to outside. Tate starts to follow him, but someone grabs him and covers his mouth, pulling him away and kicking the door shut. Cut to inside the lair. Tommy notices a few candles lit. He furrows his brows.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? Hello?  
  
Voice: Don't worry about him.  
  
{Tommy turns to see Becky coming toward him, dressed formally and grinning.}  
  
Tommy: Er-Hey, Beckster. What's the occasion?  
  
{Becky's smile fades and she looks angry. She growls and shifts to demon form, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against the wall.}  
  
Becky: You're always like this! Two years! Two years and you never noticed me as anything more than the freaker's kid sister. Nothing more than "Beckster"! God, you're so stupid!  
  
{Becky suddenly leans forward and kisses Tommy, whose eyes widen. He pushes her away.}  
  
Tommy: Becky, I-  
  
{Becky's eyes widen as she's suddenly hit over the head with a candlestick. She falls to the ground and shifts to human form again.}  
  
Tommy: Thanks, Ta-  
  
{Tommy looks up from Becky and comes to face with Stacey, who holds the candlestick in hand angrily and brandishes it threateningly.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey?  
  
Stacey: This is where you go, huh? To think all this time I thought you really loved me. Instead you're sucking face with this little slut!  
  
Tommy: What? No! Stacey, this isn't what it looks like.  
  
Stacey: I think this is exactly what it looks like. You don't care about me. You always bail me on dates, and whenever I really need you, you're never there.  
  
Tommy: Of course I'm there when you need me.  
  
Stacey: What about the protest? What about what I want? It's always about you!  
  
{Stacey lifts up the candlestick and Tommy's eyes glow green.}  
  
Tommy: Aw, man, not now!  
  
{Tommy's nails lengthen. Stacey is about to hit him with the candlestick when he (now as Mack) grabs her hand and stops her.}  
  
Mack: You know you could hurt someone with that. *pause* You know, you're much cuter than the usual villain.  
  
Stacey: What . . . What are you?  
  
Mack: When you put it that way, it makes it seem like I'm a monster.  
  
Stacey: Whatever.  
  
{Stacey kicks him in the groin, causing him to let go and double over. She gets ready to hit him with the candlestick when he dives to the side. Getting back up, her grabs her by the way and tosses her across the room, causing her to hit the desk and be knocked unconscious. Mack looks around for a moment and hears a pounding noise inside the closet. Rushing over, he opens the door and Merton falls out. He quickly helps Merton to his feet.}  
  
Merton: Thanks, To-Mack?  
  
Mack: Hey, someone recognized me for once!  
  
Merton: I'm guessing you being here means trouble.  
  
Mack: Well, that girl over there *nods to Stacey* was trying to hit me with a candlestick. Er-Tommy.  
  
Merton: Stacey was? And Becky put me in the closet. *pause* Becky!  
  
{Merton looks around and spies Becky on the ground. He rushes over to her and stoops down beside her.}  
  
Mack: She's just unconscious.  
  
Merton: This is weird. Why would Becky and Stacey attack anyone? Sure, Becky's a half demon, and Stacey's a former cheerleader, but this isn't normal for them.  
  
Mack: Shape shifters, maybe.  
  
Merton: Possibly. Does Tommy's know anything about it?  
  
Mack: Er-He could, but I don't have his memories, remember? He knows everything that happens when I take over his body, but I don't know what happens when he's back in control.  
  
Merton: I always wondered about that.  
  
{Suddenly, an explosion sounds outside. Merton glances at Mack, he doesn't look at him and races for the door. Merton follows.}  
  
Scene: Outside the Lair  
  
{Lori lies unconscious on the ground, a gash in her forehead. Merton races over.}  
  
Merton: Lori?  
  
{Merton and Mack look over at Tate, who stands with his hands out and his eyes glowing red. He shakes his head and his eyes return to normal.}  
  
Merton: What in the name of Spawn did you do?  
  
Tate: Keep your knickers on, Dingle. I had to. She was attacking me.  
  
Merton: And you had to blast her into a wall!?  
  
Tate: Well I had to do something, so piss off, twit!  
  
Mack: Listen, we're not going to solve this by killing each other, so I suggest-  
  
{A beam of red light suddenly hits the wall beside Mack's head, leaving a smoking hole.}  
  
Tate: Sorry. Couldn't help it. Listen, I think I might know what's going on with the women.  
  
Merton: Please, do share, and try not to blow our heads off, heh heh.  
  
Tate: They're under a spell which makes them paranoid. I mean, more paranoid than usual.  
  
Merton: Who put the spell on them, though? *pause* And why?  
  
Mack: I'm guessing you could ask her.  
  
{Mack points to the yard. Merton and Tate look out into the yard and they yell out simultaneously. Crow is standing in the middle of the front yard. Behind her, what appears to all the females in Pleasantville are lined up.}  
  
Crow: Hello, Chosen.  
  
Mack: I prefer Mack.  
  
Crow: You can call me Crow.  
  
Tate: You're Crow? The same Crow who's been making my life a living hell? You bloody bitch!  
  
Crow: You're boring me already. Girls? *turns to the women* Get 'em.  
  
{The girls charge at once, dodging around Crow, who stands in places and watches with emotion. She suddenly grins and holds out her arm, just as her crow flies on screen, perching on her arm. The camera pans over to Merton, Tate, and Mack.}  
  
Merton: This is bad. I'll just be, you know, over there.  
  
{Merton nods to the right and opens the door, getting ready to go in when Stacey and Becky jump out and tackle him. Lori gets up and swings at Mack. A few more girls tackle Tate.}  
  
Merton: *shielding himself with his arms* Any of you guys have a plan?  
  
Tate: I'm thinking we try not to die. Again. I mean, you know, since we've all jumped on the bandwagon already.  
  
Mack: Technically I haven't, but kudos to the clever line in the face of danger.  
  
Tate: It's a gift.  
  
Merton: Not to be obvious here, but I think we're outnumbered.  
  
Tate: Right. Stand back.  
  
{Merton manages to get away from Stacey and Becky, stepping behind Tate. Mack shrugs and easily pushes Lori away from him, taking a step backwards.}  
  
Tate: Now, if I go crazy, just, you know, knock me unconscious. I'd rather not die.  
  
{Tate turns back and holds out his hands, creating a giant field of blue energy around them. The women touch the shield and are simultaneously flung back, getting somewhat shocked and knocked unconscious. Crow looks around unhappily and glares.}  
  
Crow: I am disappointed in him. We'll have to find another weak spot.  
  
{Crow lifts up her staff, creating a light, which spreads around the area. After a moment, she lifts up the staff again, disappearing in a burst of black flames. The camera pans over to Tate. When Crow disappears, he sighs and lets down the shield, falling to the ground. Mack's eyes fade to brown and his nails become normal. Now as Tommy, he approaches Tate.}  
  
Tommy: You okay, man?  
  
Tate: Do I look okay? *sigh* Bloody hell. Never mind. Just check on Lori or something. It's a lot easier to complain when you hate me.  
  
{Tate gets up with some difficulty and walks away. Tommy turns to see Stacey, who is just waking up. He helps her to her feet, and she looks around in confusion.}  
  
Stacey: What happened?  
  
Tommy: Er-You were passing out flyers and you slipped on some ice. You should be more careful in the winter. Never know when that ice'll get ye'.  
  
Stacey: *pause* What happened to all these other girls?  
  
Merton: Parade.  
  
Tommy: Uh, yeah, parade. They also, er, slipped?  
  
Stacey: At the same time?  
  
Tommy: It was a big patch of ice?  
  
Stacey: *shakes her head* Tommy, I'll never understand you. I'm gonna go home and crash for the night.  
  
Tommy: But what about our date?  
  
Stacey: You don't mind if we reschedule, do you?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Uh, not at all.  
  
Stacey: *gives a small smile* Thanks.  
  
{Stacey heads off. Other girls in the yard begin to wake up. Merton pats Tommy on the back.}  
  
Merton: Don't worry, Tommy. I'm sure you'll have a normal date with her for once. I mean, if there's still hope for me gaining a normal girlfriend, then I'm sure there's hope for you yet.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Merton: Wanna go to the old folks' home and slip bird seed into the old ladies purses?  
  
Tommy: Really? I thought you hated doing that.  
  
Merton: Eh, I guess it won't hurt. I mean, it does have a Hitchcock feel to it.  
  
Tommy: *grins* Let's go.  
  
{Tommy puts his arm around Merton and they leave. Becky, who has just woken up, gets to her feet and folds her arms.}  
  
Becky: Freaks.  
  
A/N: Well, I must say, this didn't turn out quite as bad as I thought it would. I know it doesn't have too much continuity, but I promise the next chapter will at least have more of that. Maybe I'll get some more in on the humor department, too. :) Please leave a detailed review! Thanks. 


	46. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Hopefully I'll be able to wrap things up, seeing as it's nearing the end of the season. I hope it doesn't seem  
rushed-and I can start a whole new season. :) Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Scene: Pleasantville High, Classroom  
  
{Lisa sits at her desk, looking bored.}  
  
Teacher: Remember, everyone, the mother-daughter bake sale is on Wednesday. I think we've covered everything so far, but just in case, is there any questions?  
  
{A few students raise their hands. The teacher prepares to answer them when the bell rings.}  
  
Teacher: If you have any questions, stay after class.  
  
{The students begin to file out. As Lisa enters the hallway, another girl approaches her.}  
  
Lisa: Hey, Amanda.  
  
Amanda: Hey, dork.  
  
Lisa: How goes it?  
  
Amanda: My mom's trying to get me to go to that bake sale thing.  
  
Lisa: Why the sad face, then? I thought you liked to cook.  
  
Amanda: I do, but the problem is, I want to eat what I cook. Course, then I could get cash.  
  
Lisa: You do realize the money goes to the school, right?  
  
Amanda: Yeah, but I'm sure they won't miss a few dollars. So what about you? You going?  
  
Lisa: I don't really know my foster mother that well.  
  
Amanda: *pause* When was the last time you saw your real mother? I mean, I know she disappeared and all.  
  
Lisa: When did you get so nosy?  
  
Amanda: I'm your best friend; it's my job to be nosy.  
  
Lisa: *snorts* Right. My most recent sighting of my mother? Last time I saw Mom, she was stuck in a book.  
  
Amanda: A bookworm?  
  
Lisa: You could say that.  
  
Scene: Ked Residence  
  
{The place seems dirty and abandoned. The camera pans over to the old fireplace, where a charred-looking book sits in the ashes. The book begins to glow and a flash of bright light brightens the room. Linda Ked appears, shaking and disheveled. She looks around in fear, but suddenly bursts into laughter.}  
  
Scene: Outside the Dingle Residence  
  
{The camera focuses on the door. A hand reaches out and raps on it three times before setting back down on a briefcase. After a few moments, the door opens and Becky appears. Her mouth falls opens and she tries to shut the door, but the hand quickly snaps the briefcase in the way. The camera zooms out to reveal Sarah standing there. Becky reluctantly opens the door.}  
  
Becky: No way. No freaking way. You can't be here! Don't you have, I dunno, boring things to do? How about you go to the library, and . . . read?  
  
Sarah: Good afternoon, Ms. Dingle. You're well, I trust?  
  
Becky: I was. What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Sarah: If your brother has not, as I suspect, trained you, I have come to do so myself.  
  
Becky: I don't need any training or whatever.  
  
Sarah: I'm afraid you do. Excuse me.  
  
{Sarah holds out her briefcase and gently pushes Becky to the side, making her way into the house. Becky rolls her eyes and shuts the door.}  
  
Sarah: *inspecting the house* This won't cut it at all. We shall have to find a large area to train in. One that is clear and that you can focus in. *turns to face Becky* Where are your parents?  
  
Becky: They're out on business.  
  
Sarah: Good. You must keep in mind that matter how close someone is, you must never tell them of your position as patronus legio, nor the part that Thomas plays as vessel, and so on and so forth. Understood?  
  
Becky: Look, you can't-  
  
Sarah: Understood?  
  
Becky: *sigh* *teeth clenched* Yes.  
  
Sarah: Very good. Now, let's begin, shall we?  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Linda walks through the street, disoriented. A few people glance at her face and move away from her, but she doesn't seem to notice.}  
  
Linda: I was . . . I was gone . . . But where did I go?  
  
Scene: Flashback  
  
{Linda (with Lori's face) stands with many faceless figures (including Lori), her book in hand. The figures (excluding Lori) fight Tommy and Merton. Tommy dives at Linda and manages to snatch the book away from her.}  
  
Linda: NO! Give that back!  
  
Tommy: *while holding the book out of Linda's reach* Merton, what do I do now?  
  
Merton: How should I know? I didn't exactly get a degree on how to return a face!  
  
{One of the figures jumps for the book. Tommy throws the book towards Merton. Merton makes a vain attempt to catch the book, landing on the ground. The book lands inches away from his hand. He's about to grab it when a figure in the middle of the brawl accidentally kicks it out the door and into the next room. Linda, Tommy, and Merton run out the door. They stop suddenly. Barbara is standing there, holding the book, her face set.}  
  
Linda: *smiles* Good job, Thirteen. Now hand me the book . . .  
  
Barbara: *smiles* Not this time, Linda.  
  
{Barbara turns and throws the book into the fireplace.}  
  
Linda: NO!  
  
{The book doesn't burn, but instead many forms of faces fly out of it. Tommy and Merton's heads are engulfed by swirls of light. When the light disappears, they have their old faces back. The many figures are hit with shapes of faces and engulfed with light. When the lights disappear, they all have faces. Lori is covered in light and soon has her own face. Linda holds up her hands to her mutilated face.}  
  
Linda: No! Why? *begins to sob* My beautiful face . . .  
  
{Linda lets out a shriek as she's engulfed in light and sucked into the book.}  
  
Scene: Present  
  
Linda: It was . . . them. *pause* Dear Lisa. Yes, she will help!  
  
{Linda grins and walks off screen.}  
  
Tommy v.o.: Now, I'm not the type that gets paranoid, but, you know . . .  
  
Scene: Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Chris sits on his frilly pink bed, curlers in his hair, filing his nails and looking bored. Tommy sits on his own bed, turned away from him, dialing a number and holding the phone up to his ear anxiously.}  
  
Tommy: *pause* Stacey? Hey, it's-Yeah, it's Tommy. I was just wondering if we still had that date tonight. *pause* Yeah? Well, I know, I just wanted to make sure. You never know. So what are you up to? *pause* Oh. Well, I-I understand. I'll call later. *smiles* Yeah. Bye.  
  
{Tommy hangs up and sighs happily, falling back on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Chris glances at him and rolls his eyes, filing his nails with much more force.}  
  
Scene: Brooks Residence  
  
{Lisa peeks out of her window, glancing around. Giggling childishly, she climbs out of the window, climbing down the pipe at the side of the house and landing in the large front lawn. Glancing around her again, she runs into the grass. As if on the cue, the sprinklers go off. Laughing, she twirls and jumps around in the water, falling down and rolling in the grass, although she's covered in mud. After a few moments, she gets up and start to jump again when she turns and runs into someone, falling down. She gasps and looks up to see her mother standing there, grinning. Lisa yells out and stands up, wiping hair out of her face and gasping for breath.}  
  
Lisa: M-Mom?  
  
Linda: My dear Lisa. How much you've changed.  
  
Lisa: Mom, I-How did you get out of that book?  
  
Linda: I don't know. Things were dark, and . . . then I found myself back again. Tell me, why are you here? I've been searching everywhere for you, and imagine my surprise when I find you prancing about in the yard of Charles Brooks, the wealthiest man in the state.  
  
Lisa: He's-Er . . . Mom, he's my foster father.  
  
Linda: *pause* *furrows brows* You're no longer with Jeremy? Dear Jack?  
  
Lisa: No.  
  
Linda: How long was I gone?  
  
Lisa: *pause* Two years.  
  
Linda: What!? Two years!? I was stuck in that book for two years!?  
  
Lisa: Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't know how to-and I just kinda forgo-  
  
Linda: *chuckles* My, but there's so much catching up to do! Lisa, I'm afraid I must go and do some research, but I will return.  
  
Lisa: Research? For what?  
  
Linda: *as she's running away* I have to locate the ones responsible for putting me there! Ta, darling!  
  
{Lisa watches bewildered as her mother dashes away.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton stands in front of the mirror. He puts on a serious face and raises an eyebrow.}  
  
Merton: Name's Dingle. Merton Dingle, P.I.  
  
{The door opens and he yells out, nearly falling over, but regaining his balance. Lisa rushes inside, soaking wet.}  
  
Merton: *grins* Lisa? Long time no see. *pause* *furrows brows* Why are you all wet?  
  
Lisa: Short story, but irrelevant right now. I need your help.  
  
Merton: Let me guess, vampires?  
  
Lisa: No.  
  
Merton: Banshees? *Lisa shakes her head* Something to the paranormal extent?  
  
Lisa: I need to find someone.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Lisa: Look, I don't know how or why, but my mom's back.  
  
Merton: *pause* She got out of the book? Are you positive?  
  
Lisa: I'm sure of it. She's nuts-o, too. Well, more nuts-o than before. She said she's going after the person who sent her into the book. I remember someone . . . a girl. She was one of the girls she took her face from. She threw the book into the fireplace; remember?  
  
Merton: *thinks for a moment* Barbara!  
  
Lisa: You knew her name?  
  
Merton: Tommy had this whole soap opera love thing with her. Didn't last long.  
  
Lisa: Well, either way, we've gotta save her before my mom goes berserk and kills her.  
  
Merton: One question.  
  
Lisa: Yeah?  
  
Merton: How do you propose we find a girl when we only know her first name?  
  
Lisa: Good point. Maybe there's a locating spell.  
  
Merton: I'm sure it could be done, but the only locating spells I ever knew either blew up in my face or required something the person owned.  
  
Lisa: We don't have anything of hers?  
  
Merton: Lisa, we knew her about the equivalent of five minutes, most of which was taken up by her kidnapping Lori.  
  
Lisa: You know what this means, don't you?  
  
Merton: Bid farewell and hold her in our fondest memories?  
  
Lisa: Think about it. Who knows more about magic than any of us?  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{Merton and Lisa stand in the lair, watching Tate. Many candles are lit around them.}  
  
Tate: We're clear on the fact that I won't be doing any actual spell casting, right?  
  
Lisa: Clear as a bell. All we need to know is what to do.  
  
Merton: By the way, Tate, how's the cold turkey going?  
  
Tate: Miserably. By the way, since we're in the mood of rubbing things in each other's faces, I'd like to take this moment to say that I've hugged your sister and she wasn't wearing a bra at the time.  
  
Merton: *mouth falls open* You cradle-robber!  
  
Tate: Can't blame me because your sister cast the love spell. You think I liked having my neck snapped in two?  
  
Lisa: *rolls eyes* Grow up, guys. So how do we do the spell?  
  
Tate: What? *pause* Oh! You guys have a clear mental picture of her, right?  
  
Lisa: Yeah.  
  
Tate: Okay, you and Merton stand facing each other and put your palms together.  
  
{Merton and Lisa turn toward each other, and hold up their hands, pressing their palms together.}  
  
Tate: We'll need a map of Pleasantville.  
  
{Tate looks around, and Merton hands him a map.}  
  
Tate: How did-  
  
Merton: I keep them handy.  
  
Lisa: Okay, so now what?  
  
Tate: Concentrate on the girl and repeat this: notula metris sur. Keep saying it and eventually a light'll appear on the map where she's at.  
  
Lisa: Sounds easy.  
  
Merton: If this blows us up, you should know that Tommy'll kick your butt. *pause* If he weren't on a date.  
  
Tate: Real smooth, Merton. I'm trembling out of fear.  
  
{Merton glares and chuckles mockingly at Tate. Lisa smacks Merton and they put their palms together again. They begin to chant the words. After a long while, a light flashes and appears, hovering over a spot on the map. Lisa and Merton break apart. All three of them look down at the map.}  
  
Merton: We've got a location! *pause* That's weird.  
  
Lisa: What?  
  
Merton: It's the cemetery.  
  
Scene: Cemetery  
  
{Lisa, Merton, and Tate look at a grave.}  
  
Lisa: She's dead.  
  
{Tate turns and walks off screen. Merton and Lisa don't notice.}  
  
Lisa: Did my mom kill her?  
  
Merton: She couldn't have. It's not a fresh grave.  
  
Lisa: Wow, she died this year.  
  
{Merton inspects the grave. Lisa furrows her brows and looks around, spying Tate nearby. He sits on the ground, leaning against a tombstone. She approaches him.}  
  
Lisa: What's wrong, Tate?  
  
Tate: *chuckles* I visit here sometimes.  
  
Lisa: Yeah. So?  
  
Tate: The girl. I knew her.  
  
Lisa: A friend?  
  
Tate: *shakes his head* I killed her.  
  
Scene: Flashback (The Lupas, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe (Part Two))  
  
{Tate (his hair white, his hands clawed, with fangs, glowing red eyes, and scarred and scabbed skin) is walking down the street when a group of teens approach him. He turns and one girl steps forward, revealing her as Barbara.}  
  
Barbara: Are you okay, mister?  
  
{Tate chuckles and quickly slashes her throat.}  
  
Tate: Never better.  
  
Scene: Cemetery, Present  
  
Tate: I guess she isn't popular with your mother, either. If you want, I could raise her from the dead. She might eat your brains, but she'd be alive.  
  
Lisa: Anyone ever tell you that you have a morbid sense of humor?  
  
Tate: Not really.  
  
Lisa: You do.  
  
Tate: Oh. Good to know.  
  
Lisa: Listen, Tate, in all seriousness, you didn't know what-  
  
Tate: *staring at a random grave* I should go. Er-Good luck with your mum.  
  
{Tate gets up, walking away. Merton approaches Lisa.}  
  
Merton: I think we've found something he's good at: walking away.  
  
Lisa: I don't get it.  
  
Merton: Oh! It's simple. You see, when Tate lost his parents, he shut everyone out and became this solitary, mysterious vampire hunter who lives in secret because he fears love. Add insanity, and he struggles with inner demons all the ti-  
  
Lisa: No, I mean, my mom knew more about this Barbara then we did, and I'm guessing she even knew her full name. She would know that she's dead by now.  
  
Merton: That's good, then! Who's up for a Friday the Thirteenth marathon?  
  
Lisa: Merton, she would have come back to me.  
  
Merton: How do you know?  
  
Lisa: She was creepy like that. I think she's still after someone.  
  
Merton: But who . . .?  
  
{Merton's eyes widen.}  
  
Scene: Restaurant  
  
{The restaurant is small and fancy, and some light music is playing. Tommy and Stacey sit across from each other at a small table.}  
  
Stacey: I've gotta say, Tommy; this is different than the usual date at The Factory.  
  
Tommy: Well, I wanted tonight to be special.  
  
Stacey: No running away this time?  
  
{Tommy reaches across the table and grabs her hands.}  
  
Tommy: No running away.  
  
{Stacey's smile widens. A waiter approaches, and they look up. Merton stands there, dressed as a waiter and wearing a fake mustache that seems to be falling off. Tommy's eyes glow and he growls under his breath. Stacey squints and furrows her brows.}  
  
Stacey: Marvin?  
  
Merton: *fake Italian accent* I do not know this, uh, Marvin, but, uh . . . You know, that's a lovely dress.  
  
{Tommy stands up and grabs Merton hard by the elbow.}  
  
Tommy: *turns to Stacey* Heh heh, excuse us for a minute.  
  
{Tommy drags Merton out of earshot from Stacey.}  
  
Tommy: *quietly* What do you think you're doing?  
  
Merton: *quietly* We're undercover!  
  
Tommy: We?  
  
Merton: Yeah.  
  
{Merton nods toward another waiter, who turns and reveals herself as Lisa. Her hair is pinned up and she also sports a fake mustache. She gives the thumbs up and pretends to be serving.}  
  
Tommy: What are you two doing here? I have a date!  
  
Merton: I know, I know, and we wouldn't show up if it weren't urgent.  
  
Tommy: What, did Lori clog her drain with hair and slip in the shower again?  
  
Merton: No, you're in dang-Ew! Did that really happen?  
  
Tommy: Long, embarrassing story. So what's goin' on?  
  
Merton: Lisa's mom got out of the book, and she's looking for the ones who sent her there.  
  
Tommy: How would I be in danger, then? That Barbara girl's the one who threw the book in the fire.  
  
Merton: That's the thing. She's dead, but Linda's still looking for someone. You were the one who tossed the book to Barbara, so we think Linda might be trying to kill you.  
  
{Tommy sighs and lets his head fall back.}  
  
Tommy: *groans* Not now! What about my date with Stacey?  
  
Merton: Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and be your personal bodyguard, we need to-  
  
{Tommy grabs Merton by the collar and growls. Merton gulps. Cut to the restaurant, later. Merton and Lisa pretend to be serving people. Lisa passes by Merton.}  
  
Lisa: *quietly* This sucks. Do we really have to watch those two be all lovey-dovey all night?  
  
Merton: It's just for one night, and then we can get to the lair and figure out what to do about your mother.  
  
Lisa: We can't just kill her. I mean, she was kinda evil, but she never hurt anyone. *pause* I think.  
  
Merton: If she's trying to kill Tommy, I'd classify that as evil. *sigh* But you're right. We're strictly on a "kill no humans" basis here.  
  
Lisa: If I could just find her, I might be able to talk her out of it.  
  
Merton: Who knows? Maybe she'll come here. I mean, villains do have a knack for bad timing during Tommy dates.  
  
{A waiter yells out as he's pushed over. They turn to see Linda stepping inside.}  
  
Merton: Speak of the devil.  
  
{Lisa rushes over and puts her hands out in front of Linda.}  
  
Lisa: Mom, I know you're angry, but you can't-  
  
Linda: Lisa, please move.  
  
Lisa: You can't-  
  
{Linda pushes Lisa out of the way and makes her way over to Tommy. Tommy spies her and stands up.}  
  
Tommy: Listen, lady, I know what you're gonna say, but can this wait 'till later?  
  
Linda: Why would I do that?  
  
Stacey: Tommy, who's this?  
  
Tommy: Er-Stacey, this is my friend Lisa's mother.  
  
Stacey: Lisa?  
  
Tommy: I *thinks* baby sit for her! Yeah, little Lisa sure does love it when I come over.  
  
Lisa: *nearby* You little-  
  
{Merton covers her mouth and laughs nervously.}  
  
Tommy: Er-Excuse us.  
  
{Tommy smiles at Stacey and grabs Linda, pulling her out of earshot.}  
  
Tommy: Look, Mrs. Ked, I'm sorry I helped put you in that book, but I really-  
  
Linda: Sorry? Don't be!  
  
Tommy: *pause* What?  
  
Linda: *grins* I found you so I could thank you. You helped give me some time to gain perspective on my life. I'm a new woman!  
  
{She takes in a deep breath and hugs Tommy tightly.}  
  
Linda: There. Now that that's over with, I have a new life to get to. My greatest thanks.  
  
{Linda laughs and walks away and out the door.}  
  
Lisa: Mom!  
  
{Lisa chases after her. Merton approaches Tommy.}  
  
Merton: That was weird.  
  
Tommy: She hugged me, dude.  
  
Merton: She really is crazy. I bet she and Tate would get along well.  
  
{Tommy turns back toward his table, where Stacey is standing and putting on her jacket.}  
  
Tommy: Stacey, what are you doing?  
  
Stacey: Leaving.  
  
Tommy: What? Why?  
  
Stacey: *sigh* Tommy, this always happens. Look, if you want to tell me what's going on, you know my number. If not . . . I'm sorry. I've got to go.  
  
{Stacey turns and leaves. Tommy watches her go sadly.}  
  
Merton: Hey, are you gonna finish your dinner?  
  
{Tommy sighs and growls, angrily kicking over a chair.}  
  
Merton: If you didn't want me to eat, you could of just said so.  
  
Tommy: I hate this!  
  
Merton: Hm? The dinner?  
  
Tommy: This-This everything! None of this would have happened if I'd never become a werewolf in the first place. Nothing good ever came out of it!  
  
{Growling again, Tommy walks off screen, leaving a downtrodden Merton.}  
  
Merton: I guess meeting me didn't count as anything good.  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton sits at his desk, throwing darts at a picture of Tommy on the wall. Lisa enters the room, causing him to miss and break a jar.}  
  
Lisa: Merton, can I talk to you?  
  
Merton: Go ahead.  
  
{Merton motions toward a seat. Lisa steps toward him, but doesn't sit down.}  
  
Lisa: I-Why are you hitting Tommy's picture with darts?  
  
Merton: It's my own kind of anger management. Nothing important. You were saying?  
  
Lisa: I wanted to say thanks for helping me with my mom. You know, when we thought she was gonna kill Tommy.  
  
Merton: My pleasure.  
  
{Merton puts on a half-hearted grin. Lisa gives a small smile as well.}  
  
Lisa: My mom decided she'd go to California to start over. She asked me to go with her.  
  
Merton: *pause* Don't be so sad about it, I mean, you could always write her and-  
  
Lisa: I said yes.  
  
Merton: Hm?  
  
Lisa: I said yes. I'm going. *pause* I just, uh . . . I wanted to say goodbye to my former big brother, I guess.  
  
Merton: Oh. I guess I-  
  
{Lisa walks over and hugs Merton tightly. He seems surprised at first, but gently hugs her back. She pulls away, sniffing and wiping her eyes quickly.}  
  
Lisa: I'm gonna miss Pleasantville.  
  
{She nods, as if agreeing with herself.}  
  
Lisa: Just tell the others I'll miss them. *puts on a half-hearted smile* Maybe, I dunno, I'll fight some bad guys in California.  
  
Merton: *forces a smile* Maybe.  
  
Lisa: Yeah. That'd be nice. *grins again* This is goodbye, I guess. Good luck with your, um . . . your anger management.  
  
Merton: Thanks.  
  
{Lisa nods again and turns away, heading out the door.}  
  
Scene: Field  
  
{Becky sits cross-legged in the field, her eyes close. Sarah stands nearby.}  
  
Sarah: Concentrate hard. Focus your mind. Direct all your senses toward your sight.  
  
Becky: This is stupid. I'm not gonna-  
  
{Becky's eyes suddenly snap open and flash blue. Images of fire and demons flash by, and screams are heard. Suddenly, the camera cuts to Becky, who is now screaming. Sarah rushes over and stoops down, grabbing her by the shoulders. Becky calms down and gasps for air, brushing hair out of her face.}  
  
Sarah: Good, Ms. Dingle. Very good. What did you see?  
  
Becky: The end of the world.  
  
A/N: Well, I'm working on making chapters better, little by little. Please drop me a detailed review! Thanks! 


	47. Never Forget Me Part One

Never Forget Me  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: I guess this is a fun little chapter, and it should be good  
compared to the last stink-o chapter I posted. Anyway, thanks for the  
reviews, and enjoy!  
  
Scene: Unknown Room, Warehouse  
  
{Crow sits in a large, black chair, her bird perched proudly on her shoulder. Grace approaches her from off screen.}  
  
Crow: Well?  
  
Grace: The woman from the book failed in killing the vessel.  
  
Crow: What!?  
  
Grace: But not all is lost. When she left, so did the young witch.  
  
Crow: *grins* Excellent. One less goody-two-shoes to worry about. Now, seeing as I saw the failure in killing the vessel, I have a plan B.  
  
Grace: Plan B, Mistress Crow?  
  
Crow: Yes. One that won't fail.  
  
{Crow chuckles.}  
  
Scene: Graveyard  
  
{The camera pans through the graveyard, which appears empty. The camera focuses on the ground when a pair of sneakers steps on the screen. The camera pans up to reveal Lori. She looks around and furrows her brows, walking slowly through the graveyard as if searching for something. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she yells out, turning around and putting her fists up. She sees Tate and relaxes, but doesn't put her fists down. Tate smirks and chuckles.}  
  
Lori: What's so funny?  
  
{Tate shakes his head and approaches her, grabbing her by the wrists and putting her fists down.}  
  
Lori: What do you think you're-  
  
Tate: Shut up, Lori.  
  
{Tate grins and puts his hands on Lori's waist, pulling her into a kiss. She immediately puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back. He begins to undo her shirt when everything stops.}  
  
Scene: Lori's Room  
  
{Lori wakes up with a start. She looks around her and sighs, throwing the covers back and getting up.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Tate is sprawled out on his couch, covered with a small blanket and fast asleep. Someone steps on screen (although their legs are only seen) and sits down in a nearby chair, sticking out their foot and kicking him hard. He sits up with a start and falls off of the couch.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell!  
  
{He sighs and gets to his knees, feeling around and finding his glasses. He puts them on and looks over at the person, sighing again and groaning.}  
  
Tate: No. No, no, no, no! Bloody hell! *sigh* Please, just leave me alone for once.  
  
{The camera pans out to reveal another Tate sitting in the chair, his arms folded.}  
  
Tate #2: Leave you alone? That'd take away all the fun.  
  
Tate: I don't have time for this! You're not real anyway; it's not as if you have to be here.  
  
Tate #2: Oh, like you're in a rush to get to bloody school. Please. You know, eventually the spell's gonna wear off, and they're gonna figure out you didn't even finish high school. Too busy killing people and hanging around the loony bin. How's finding a job coming along, by the way? Still dirt poor?  
  
Tate: You shut your mouth! You know, I didn't ask you about your opinion. In fact, I don't care. Now go away.  
  
Tate #2: No.  
  
Tate: *sigh* Please?  
  
Tate #2: *ignores him* You were thinking about her again.  
  
Tate: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Tate #2: You know bloody well what I'm talking about! Lori. You were thinking about her.  
  
Tate: So what if I was? I'm entitled to my thoughts. You know what? Just-Just stay out of my head! These are my thoughts and I'd like to keep them private.  
  
Tate #2: I saw everything you thought, you know. Images. As I recall, you didn't just want the sex.  
  
Tate: Shut up.  
  
Tate #2: You wanted to hurt her. Wanted to hear her scream.  
  
Tate: You shut your gob!  
  
Tate #2: You might have made up this little fantasy in your head where you're off the magic and you're all better, but it's only a matter of time before you snap again. What'll happen to Lori, I wonder? Is she safe?  
  
Tate: I said, shut up!  
  
{Tate dives at Tate #2, crashing into the chair and falling over. Tate #2 is suddenly gone. Tate grips the arms of the chair tightly, sparks flying from his fingers and smoke coming from the wood.}  
  
Scene: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
{Crow stands before a large cauldron, chanting and holding out her hand. The boiling liquid in the cauldron begins to glow.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tommy sits against a tree alone, staring at nothing in particular. Tina suddenly approaches him from off screen.}  
  
Tina: Aren't you just a big heap o' depressing.  
  
Tommy: I'm not in the mood.  
  
Tina: Okay. We'll try it your way.  
  
{Tina sighs and sits down next to Tommy.}  
  
Tina: Let me guess, Stacey dumped you again?  
  
Tommy: No! *pause* Yes. *pause* I don't know. Everything goes wrong when we're on a date. Either I start to wolf out or something paranormal happens.  
  
Tina: Why don't you just tell her about you being a werewolf and all?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* I dunno. I guess I'm afraid if I tell her, she'll hate me or somethin'. Plus, she might get involved and get in danger.  
  
Tina: As opposed to the danger she's in all the time?  
  
Tommy: Good point. I'm just not ready to tell her. I will someday.  
  
Tina: You know what? I'm all for not telling. You should date someone who already knows your secret. Not so helpless.  
  
Tommy: Helpless? C'mon, Tina. You make her out to be some kinda damsel in distress.  
  
Tina: Uh, because she is.  
  
Tommy: You don't know anything about her.  
  
Tina: I know she's dumped you twice and you're still head over heels for her. I think she's a siren.  
  
{Tommy stands up.}  
  
Tommy: Would you quit it?  
  
Tina: Quit what? *stands up*  
  
Tommy: That! Look, I realize you have this whole crush on me, but you can't keep going against my girlfriends.  
  
Tina: What? *angry* I stopped trying to kill you or your friends; isn't that enough? Besides, no matter how jealous I get, aren't I usually right? Your last girlfriend was evil!  
  
Tommy: Okay, you got me there, but Stacey isn't.  
  
Tina: How do you know? Maybe I-  
  
Tommy: You're wrong!  
  
Tina: How the hell do you know? Why can't you just trust me for once? I mean, besides the whole killing thing.  
  
Tommy: Because you're evil!  
  
{Tina looks taken aback.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I don't like you. I know you think helping us out and making small talk with make us friends, but the truth is, we're not. *sigh* Look, I'm sorry, but-  
  
{Tina suddenly punches Tommy, sending him back and causing him to fall to the ground. He growls.}  
  
Scene: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
{The cauldron begins to glow brighter. Crow continues to chant.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton is reading a large book. The door opens and Becky comes inside, looking panicked. Merton sets the book down and stands up.}  
  
Merton: Becky, what is it?  
  
Scene: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
{Crow finishes chanting and the light grows brighter, leaving the cauldron and spreading across the room.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tommy just starts to get up when the light flashes, causing both him and Tina to jolt a little. The ground suddenly begins to shake, knocking Tina down and causing her to fall on top of Tommy. Another light flashes and everything turns white.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{A light flashes and Becky and Merton jolt. The ground starts to shake and books and jars start to fall and break. Another light flashes and everything turns white.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Lori stands outside the door when a light flashes and she jolts. Cut to inside. The light flashes and Tate takes a step back. The ground begins to shake and he falls to the ground. Before he can get to his feet again, a table overturns, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. Cut to outside. Lori tries to stay on her feet. Another light flashes and everything turns white.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tommy and Tina are unconscious. Tina furrows her brows and slowly wakes up, holding her head. She pauses for a moment, realizing that she's still on top of Tommy. Tommy opens his eyes and looks at her, furrowing his brows as well. Tina's eyes widen and she hurriedly gets up and backs away.}  
  
Tina: I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-Well, I don't-What I mean is- Oh, crap! Here.  
  
{Tina reaches out and hand, which Tommy reluctantly takes. She helps him to his feet and he looks around.}  
  
Tommy: Er-Where are we?  
  
Tina: *pause* *sighs in relief* Thank God! I thought I was the only one who didn't know. Do you remember anything?  
  
Tommy: Not really. Do we know each other?  
  
Tina: I don't know. You seem familiar.  
  
Tommy: Really?  
  
Tina: No.  
  
Tommy: How do you think we got all the way out here?  
  
Tina: *thinks* Oh no, maybe we're criminals on the run! I can't be a criminal! I'm too young to be a criminal!  
  
Tommy: Calm down, okay? Let's just think about this logically. Maybe there's a town nearby. We can go there and find someone to help us.  
  
Tina: Good idea. Er-Which way?  
  
{They hear footsteps and turn to face something off screen.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton groans and gets to his feet, looking around him in confusion.}  
  
Merton: What happened?  
  
{Becky wakes up and sits up nearby. Merton yells out and jumps back, falling over his chair. He quickly gets back up. Becky stands up at the same time and they face each other.}  
  
Both: Who are you?  
  
Becky: I asked you first, you freak!  
  
Merton: Freak? Excuse me for asking a simple question, Miss Skimpy Clothes, but where do you get off saying that I'm a freak?  
  
Becky: Where the hell am I? You did something to me, didn't you?  
  
Merton: *looks offended* Me? You did something to me! Why else wouldn't I be able to remember anything?  
  
Becky: *pause* You don't remember anything either?  
  
Merton: You don't?  
  
Becky: Yeah.  
  
Merton: I wonder what happened . . . Maybe we both suffered concussions?  
  
Becky: At the same time?  
  
Merton: A tad far-fetched, but not impossible.  
  
{A crash suddenly sounds outside.}  
  
Becky: What was that?  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Interior  
  
{Tate wakes up, furrowing his brows. He pushes the table off of him and feels his forehead, wincing as he touches a gash made from the table. He yells and throws the table to the side.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell!  
  
{Cut to outside. Lori is standing, looking around in confusion. Hesitantly, she knocks on the front door. After a few moments the door opens and Tate steps out, holding a shotgun.}  
  
Lori: Hey!  
  
Tate: Who the hell are you?  
  
Lori: Me? Who are you!?  
  
Tate: *pause* I don't know. But I probably have a bloody good reason for it!  
  
Lori: How about a "bloody good reason" to put that gun away, you psycho!?  
  
Tate: Give me one-  
  
{They hear growling and furrow their brows. Tate looks to the right and Lori turns herself in that direction. They scream simultaneously.}  
  
Scene: Woods  
  
{Tina and Tommy slowly back away from something. The camera pans out to reveal about five or six demons growling and approaching them.}  
  
Tina: W-what are those things?  
  
Tommy: How should I know?  
  
Tina: Well do something! Maybe they want you. Maybe I can slip away.  
  
Tommy: What!? You can't ditch me! I don't know what to do!  
  
{Tina opens her mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it and dives out of the way just as a demon tackles Tommy. Tommy screams and struggles with the demon, finally managing to kick it off. He gets to his feet, suddenly wolfing out. He turns to face Tina and she screams, backing away.}  
  
Tommy: What? What is it?  
  
Tina: You-You-You're a monster!  
  
Tommy: What? *feels his face and looks at his paws* Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Tina: I didn't know!  
  
{They look over at the demons still approaching them.}  
  
Tommy: We've gotta run.  
  
Tina: I'm not going anywhere with you!  
  
Tommy: We've gotta do something!  
  
{Tommy holds out his hand. Tina hesitates for a moment and sighs, taking his hand. He helps her to her feet and they take off. The demons growl and get on all fours, chasing after them.}  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Merton and Becky stand in front of the door.}  
  
Becky: You open it.  
  
Merton: Me? Why me?  
  
Becky: Because it's obviously your house. I mean, I wouldn't live in a dump like this.  
  
Merton: You little brat!  
  
Becky: Freaker!  
  
Merton: *pause* What? What the heck is a "freaker"?  
  
Becky: I dunno. I just made it up. But it's what you are!  
  
Merton: *sigh* Okay, I get the picture. We don't like each other. Let's focus on the matter at hand. We'll open the door together.  
  
{Becky hesitates for a moment and then nods. They both put a hand on the doorknob.}  
  
Merton: On the count of three . . .  
  
Becky: *nods* One . . .  
  
Merton: Two . . .  
  
Both: Three!  
  
{They forcefully open the door, revealing three mean-looking demons. They scream and slam the door shut. Merton quickly fumbles with the locks and locks the door shut. Becky grabs a chair and blocks the door with it.}  
  
Becky: What the hell was that?  
  
Merton: If I didn't know any better, I'd say those were demons.  
  
Becky: Demons? Demons don't exist! How could there be demons out there?  
  
Merton: I don't know, but this is fascinating! I mean, once the initial fear wears off, it really is amazing! *giggles* Demons! Do you realize what this means? A whole culture of beings has been living under our noses all this time!  
  
Becky: *rolls her eyes* You need to get out more.  
  
{The window smashes and a demon's clawed hand reaches inside, clawing aimlessly at anything in reach. Becky and Merton scream again.}  
  
Merton: Then again, they're a lot more fascinating when they're not trying to kill us!  
  
{Merton quickly picks up a candlestick, throwing it and missing the hand completely. Nevertheless, the hand withdraws. Becky sighs with relief, backing up and leaning on the desk. In the process, she knocks over the clear sphere Tate gave Merton in Impairment (Part Two). The image of Tate sitting on a small, wooden chair appears.}  
  
Tate: I don't suppose you want to see me. Well, I bloody well don't want to talk to you either, so just listen up. Your sister. She'll be a half-demon by midnight tonight, so act soon. I have a spell book at my house. The door's unlocked. Go there, find the large blue one called "Demonology". Your spell's in there. Don't bother returning the book. I won't be there.  
  
Merton: *pause* Who was that?  
  
Becky: *shrugs* Someone's sister is gonna be a half-demon by midnight. *pause* So demons really do exist?  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* Check it out.  
  
{Merton approaches the bookcase, where a book lies on its side and a picture sticks out. He picks up the book and opens it, revealing many newspaper clippings and photos. The photo is of Merton, Tommy, Lori, Becky, Tate, and Lisa. Becky moves around the desk and looks over the book and the pictures.}  
  
Becky: There's the guy from that orb thingy!  
  
Merton: Yeah. We must have known him. *checks out the clippings* Cool! Werewolf sightings!  
  
Becky: *smacks him over the head* C'mon, we need to figure out how to get our memories back. Maybe that one guy from the paper can help us figure out what happened!  
  
Merton: Look, lady, that sounds like a brilliant plan, except we don't how to find this guy.  
  
Becky: Oh. *pause* Wait. Maybe we do.  
  
{Becky picks up a newspaper clipping. On the clipping, there is a picture of Tate.}  
  
Becky: *reads aloud* On the night of August 6, 2003, it was discovered that a house was hidden in the junkyard and had been for several years. Traces of blood were found at the scene and the resident, Tate Foreground, a local teen attending State U, was presumed dead. After further investigation, a disoriented Foreground was discovered in Emmerson Woods by a group of teens just two days after his home was discovered empty. *looks up* He lived in the junkyard?  
  
Merton: Lives. I mean, they said he didn't die. Maybe we can find him. We'll be like detectives! I can be Sherlock Holmes, and you can be Watson.  
  
Becky: *pause* You are such a loser.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Lori and Tate back away as a group of demons approach them. Quickly, Tate grabs the door and runs inside. Lori puts up her fists and gets in a fighting stance. Tate rolls his eyes.}}  
  
Tate: Get in!  
  
{He grabs Lori and pulls her inside, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. He struggles to keep it closed as the demons ram against it outside. Growling can be heard. The door starts to creak open.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell! Are you just gonna stand around like an idiot or help me?  
  
{Lori looks angry and opens her mouth, but decides against saying anything and rushes over, helping to barricade the door.}  
  
Lori: What now?  
  
Tate: How the hell should I know? *takes in a deep breath* Those were demons. I mean, they were . . . What?  
  
Lori: But demons aren't real. Everyone knows that.  
  
Tate: Oh, then how do you explain what we just saw, then?  
  
Lori: Please. That could have been anything. It's probably just a prank.  
  
Tate: Pranksters who want us dead, then?  
  
Lori: Good point. *pause* So what if they were demons? We could have taken them.  
  
Tate: *sigh* You're a bloody moron.  
  
Lori: What did you-  
  
Tate: Sh!  
  
Lori: What? Were you not finished with your little speech about me being a moron?  
  
Tate: You hear that?  
  
Lori: Hear what?  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* The screaming. People are screaming . . . They're nearby.  
  
Lori: What are you-?  
  
{Tate lets go of the door and starts to walk across the room.}  
  
Lori: Hey! Hey, wait a minute, guy! I can't hold this on my own!  
  
{Tate approaches the wall that the bookcase once covered. As soon as he's within a few feet away, a door appears. Furrowing his brows, he grabs the doorknob and steps inside. The room is dark, lit by a single light bulb. Newspaper clippings and pictures are taped and tacked all over the walls, covering them. Pages that appear to have been ripped out of spell books litter the floor, and a single wooden chair sits in a corner. The newspaper clippings appear to be articles and headlines of murders committed by Tate himself, and the pictures are of Lori and his parents. Dried blood is all over the place. Tate takes a step back. The sound of screams suddenly become more apparent, becoming louder and louder. Soon, Tate covers his ears in pain, shutting his eyes. The screams suddenly stop as a demon tackles him. It growls and raises a clawed hand, when Tate puts his hand out and hits it with an orb of light, sending it flying across the room. Tate's eyes widen and he stares at his hands, getting quickly to his feet. Lori, who is fighting a few demons nearby, raises an eyebrow. Tate looks down at his hands again, and then looks up, a smirk on his face.}  
  
Tate: Party's over.  
  
{Tate holds out his hands and the demons all rise into the air.}  
  
Tate: How about I turn you into ash? Ooh, or better yet, how about inside out?  
  
{Tate sticks out his hands further, but the demons just fall to the ground. One growls and charges at him, and he holds out his hand again. The demons disappear.}  
  
Lori: *pause* Ashes, huh? They looked pretty alive to me.  
  
Tate: Well, I never said I knew how to. Let me wallow in pride over having powers, will you? It's not like you did anything useful.  
  
Lori: Bite me.  
  
Tate: I would, but you probably taste icky.  
  
Lori: You little-  
  
{Lori suddenly cuts off as Tate passes out.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Praise God! Another chapter is done, another is in the works. Anyhow, please leave a detailed review, and I'll try hard to make the next part just as good. :) Thanks! 


	48. Never Forget Me Part Two

Never Forget Me (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! I'll try not to disappoint you  
with this chapter. :D  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{Becky peers out the window cautiously.}  
  
Becky: I think they're gone.  
  
Merton: Right. On the count of three, we run for it.  
  
{Becky nods and the two of them begin to mouth the numbers. When they reach three, they thrust open the door and run outside. After running a little while, they stop and look around.}  
  
Merton: Huh. Guess they really were-Gah!  
  
{Merton jumps as a demon lunges at him. More demons start to dive at them.}  
  
Merton: Run!  
  
Scene: The Junkyard  
  
{Merton and Becky are walking tiredly through the junkyard, out of breath. Merton has bits of garbage stuck in his hair. Becky walks through the garbage in disgust.}  
  
Becky: Ew. This is so gross. I hope this guy can really help us, or we're so screwed.  
  
{They hear footsteps and suddenly stop.}  
  
Becky: *quietly* Crap! They must have found us!  
  
Merton: Okay, running is obviously not working. We'll have to do something drastic.  
  
{Merton rolls up his sleeves, but when the footsteps come closer, he yelps and grabs Becky, pulling her behind an old sofa. Two figures turn a corner and Merton yells out, tackling one of them to the ground. He comes face to face with a startled Tommy, who quickly kicks him off and gets to his feet. Becky helps Merton to his feet.}  
  
Merton: Stay back! I know kung-fu! *gets in a ridiculous fighting stance*  
  
Tommy: *pause* You guys aren't demons. What are ye' tryin' to do, give me a heart attack?  
  
Merton: *pause* What? Us? You're the monster!  
  
Tina: He's not a monster, really. He and I've been on the run from these demon things for about half an hour.  
  
Becky: Those freaks were after you too?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. We ended up here and ran into you guys. Er-Who are you guys?  
  
Merton: *pause* We don't really know, heh heh. We kinda woke up with no memory.  
  
Tina: Oh, my God! So did we! *eyes widen* Maybe we all knew each other before!  
  
Tommy: Naw. I think I'd remember if I knew someone with that kinda hair.  
  
Becky: Hey!  
  
Merton: I think he was talking about me.  
  
Becky: Oh.  
  
Merton: *pause* Hey!  
  
Tina: Well, we've gotta know what to call each other.  
  
Tommy: Er-- *checks his pockets* Hey, I've got a driver's license! *reads* Thomas P. Dawkins.  
  
{Merton and Becky check their pockets.}  
  
Merton: Here! *reads license* Merton J. Dingle. Aw, man! I got a sucky name. How come you get a cool name?  
  
Becky: I don't have a license.  
  
Tina: Neither do I. No pockets.  
  
Tommy: Ooh! Can we name you guys?  
  
Becky: Name us? No way, loser! You may be hot, but you're not naming me.  
  
Tommy: Then what do you want to be called?  
  
Becky: *thinks* I always thought Lisa was a pretty name.  
  
Merton: Then that's what we'll call you. How about you?  
  
Tommy: Hey, can we name her Whi-  
  
Tina: Say "Whitey" and I'll hurt you.  
  
Tommy: Er-I was gonna say Whitney.  
  
Tina: Thanks, but I think I'll go by . . . Alex.  
  
Merton: Okay, now that we've all got our names down, we should find this Tate guy. Hopefully he hasn't lost his memory as well.  
  
Tina: Who's Tate?  
  
Merton: We think he might know magic, and we might have known him before we forgot everything.  
  
Tina: Then let's go.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Lori stoops over Tate with a look of concern. His eyes open slowly, and a smirk appears on his face.}  
  
Tate: You know, from this angle, you look pretty hot.  
  
Lori: *angrily pulls back* You're such a creep!  
  
Tate: *sits up* But I have super powers, so that makes up for it, right?  
  
Lori: No. For all we know, I could have super powers.  
  
Tate: *snicker* Unlikely.  
  
Lori: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Tate: Nothing.  
  
Lori: You creepy little-  
  
Tate: Jerk? Maggot? Cretin?  
  
{They stare at each other for a moment before pulling into a kiss. Tate suddenly pulls away.}  
  
Tate: Does is strike you as odd that we're attracted to each other?  
  
Lori: No.  
  
Tate: Right then.  
  
{They pull back into the kiss and start to make out.}  
  
Voice: Get a room.  
  
{Tate pulls away and looks up to see Annie and Edward. Annie has her arms folded, and Edward has a hand on his hip.}  
  
Tate: Who the hell are you?  
  
Lori: *pause* What? *looks around* Who are you talking to?  
  
Tate: Those two over there.  
  
Lori: There's no one else in here.  
  
Tate: Of course there is! Can't you see them?  
  
Annie: Of course she can't, you twat.  
  
Voice: She's trying to kill you.  
  
{Tate jumps and looks over to see Edward beside him.}  
  
Tate: How the hell did-?  
  
Lori: What's wrong, Tate?  
  
Tate: Er-Don't you-*pause* Nothing.  
  
{The door flies open and they jump, getting to their feet.}  
  
Tate: Alight, you ponces, I'm-  
  
{He stops when he sees Tommy, Merton, Becky, and Tina.}  
  
Tate: -Confused.  
  
Merton: You're the guy!  
  
Tate: *looks behind him, and then back at Merton* Me?  
  
Becky: Are you Tate Foreground or whatever?  
  
Tate: I dunno. If you say so.  
  
Tina: You didn't by any chance forget who you are, did you?  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* Yeah. You guys know how to help us?  
  
Tommy: Actually, we kinda thought you could help us. The same thing happened to us.  
  
Merton: We kinda found some magical items pointing us to you.  
  
Tate: Wow. I'm just popular today, aren't I? Maybe I save us from demons all the time. I must be the hero. *pause* Wow, that sucks. All that responsibility.  
  
Becky: This got us nowhere! Now what do we do? We can't remember anything, and these demon things are after us!  
  
Lori: Well, obviously we're all here for a reason, right?  
  
Tommy: Yeah! I mean, these demons are after us, so maybe we all have something in common.  
  
Merton: Like losing our memory.  
  
Tommy: Exactly! *pause* *furrows brows* So what does that mean?  
  
Tina: Maybe we knew too much about something. Like in a spy movie!  
  
Tate: Spy movies don't have demons in them, though, do they, twit?  
  
Tina: Wanker!  
  
Tate: You're not even English, so bugger off with the name calling!  
  
Tina: Bite me, nancy boy.  
  
{Tate grits his teeth and starts toward Tina, his fingers sparking. Lori puts a hand out and stops him.}  
  
Lori: Fighting isn't going to help us any. We need to find out what those demons want and how to get our memories back.  
  
Becky: Who made you the leader?  
  
Lori: You got any better plans?  
  
Becky: Screw you.  
  
{Becky rolls her eyes and heads for the door. The moment she has the door open, her eyes widen and she screams. Demons start to crowd inside, growling and snarling.}  
  
Tommy: Aw, man! Not again!  
  
Tate: *grins* Alright, everybody, out of the way! Watch a pro.  
  
{Tommy, Merton, Lori, Becky, and Tina step out of the way as Tate rolls his sleeves up. A light begins to grow in his hands and he sticks his hands out. The light fizzes out and a puff of smoke comes from his hands.}  
  
Tate: Damn.  
  
{The demons laugh, and one steps forward.}  
  
Demon: We've been ordered my Mistress Crow to kill you all. Which one dies first?  
  
Merton: I vote for anyone but me.  
  
Becky: Merton!  
  
Tommy: Guys, we can take them.  
  
Becky: Maybe you can!  
  
Tommy: Just trust me, Lisa. I've just got a feeling we can do it.  
  
{Becky nods and they turn to face the demons. Tommy, Lori, Becky, and Tina charge at them and begin to fight. Merton glances at Tate.}  
  
Merton: I realize I'm not fighting because I'm a shameless coward, but shouldn't you be helping them?  
  
Tate: That would require actual work, and-Oh bugger.  
  
{A demon charges at them and Tate holds out his hands, blasting it away.}  
  
Merton: I hate to admit it, but that was so cool!  
  
Tate: It was, wasn't it?  
  
{Another demon charges and Tate holds out his hands. The demon turns into a rabbit and hops away.}  
  
Tate: Er-It needs a little work.  
  
Scene: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
{Crow watches through a portal as her demons are being beaten. She yells out angrily and grabs her cauldron, throwing it across the room.}  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{The demons disappear. The gang looks around with furrowed brows, suddenly jolting.}  
  
Merton: What just-Hey, I've got my memory back!  
  
Tommy: Are you guys okay?  
  
Lori: I think so. *pause* Tate?  
  
{Tate looks at his sparking hands, then up at the people staring at him.}  
  
Tate: What in the bloody hell are you staring at?  
  
{No one answers, and he walks away, entering the room from earlier and slamming the door shut.}  
  
Merton: Other than Tate, I think we're okay. *furrows his brows* Becky?  
  
{They turn toward Becky, who looks frightened.}  
  
Becky: I've gotta tell you guys something.  
  
Scene: The Lair, Later  
  
{Tommy, Merton, Lori, Becky, and Tina are seated in various place around the lair.}  
  
Merton: Somehow I thought the apocalypse would come a lot later in our lives.  
  
Lori: It's not like we can't stop it, though. I mean, that's why Becky had the vision. So we could stop it.  
  
Tina: I think the question now is, what do we do about it?  
  
Tommy: I think it's obvious.  
  
Merton: *pause* Oh?  
  
Tommy: *stands up* We're gonna go and stop her.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Tommy: You heard me. Crow's screwed with us enough. We're gonna go find her, and we're gonna end this.  
  
Scene: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
{Grace stands beside an angry Crow.}  
  
Grace: Never mind that it failed. I'll send out more-  
  
Crow: No! Forget the Chosen. I've worked too long and hard to quit now. It will continue as planned. We'll finish this once and for all.  
  
A/N: Well, short, yes, but I promise I'll try hard on the next chapter. :) Please drop me a detailed review. Thanks! 


	49. Helpless Part One

Helpless  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
Scene: The Lair, Where We Left Off  
  
Tina: End this? What, like kill her?  
  
Tommy: If she's gonna try and end the world, then we're gonna have to.  
  
Merton: Good plan, except we don't know where Crow is or what she's got planned.  
  
Tommy: Well then we'll find out. What about some kinda spell?  
  
Merton: We might be able to use a locater spell, but when we used it before, we always had a witch or warlock around. Lisa's gone and Tate's going cold turkey.  
  
Tina: Forgot someone there, Dingle.  
  
Merton: Oh yeah. Alyson. Of course, if she helped us, we'd end up with the world blown to bits sooner.  
  
Becky: Don't make jokes about that!  
  
{Everyone turns to an angry Becky.}  
  
Becky: You didn't see it.  
  
{Becky gets up and heads for the door. When she opens it, she screams and puts a hand to her mouth, backing away. A demon's carcass lies in the doorway, disemboweled. A note is attached to a string and hanging from the doorway. Lori furrows her brows and takes the note.}  
  
Lori: *reads aloud* There's no need to search any longer, Chosen. I will be at Pleasantville's cemetery tonight at midnight. Bring whatever weapons and allies you choose. I have no wish to fight. I believe you and I will walk away after making great compromises. Sincerely, Crow. *looks up* Compromises?  
  
Tina: I don't get it. What's Crow playing at?  
  
Tommy: *looks at his watch* Good. This gives me a couple hours.  
  
{Tommy walks over to Merton's closet, grabbing a crossbow and a particularly large sword.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, I hate being the one to state the obvious, but the *hand quotes* "duh" in me just kicked in. It's a trap!  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, Merton. I've got it handled.  
  
{Tommy approaches the door and steps over the demon, walking away.}  
  
Lori: Tommy!  
  
{Lori sighs and races after him.}  
  
Tina: No one else is gonna talk some sense into him?  
  
Merton: He seems unusually determined to get rid of Crow. I mean, he's not usually one to go killing the villains.  
  
Tina: You've gotta be kidding me. What, do you make compromises with them, too?  
  
Merton: Well, Tommy chose Gandhi as his idol, so I think it's safe to say that he spreads a message of nonviolence nowadays. *pause* Actually, he used to.  
  
Tina: *pause* I'm going after him. If he's gonna fight this Crow chick, I'm gonna be helping him.  
  
Merton: Wait!  
  
Tina: *sigh* For what?  
  
Merton: *pause* *takes a deep breath* For me.  
  
Tina: *snorts* You're joking, right? You wouldn't last two minutes.  
  
{Tina rolls her eyes and leaves.}  
  
Scene: Tommy's Dorm  
  
{Tommy is packing a duffle bag with weapons. Merton stands beside him, but he doesn't pay attention to him.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, think about what you're doing! It's obviously a trap!  
  
Tommy: I can handle it, Merton, okay? Look, if Crow wants to fight me, then fine. I can't wait around until she kills one of us.  
  
Merton: Then at least let me come. I mean, I could be useful.  
  
Tommy: It's okay, Merton. I've already got Lori backing me.  
  
Merton: *pause* I guess you don't need me anymore.  
  
Tommy: *sigh* Merton, it's not like that. It's just that I've got powers, and you don't. I kinda-  
  
Merton: Hold it right there. I see what's going on. I'll have you know, I used to have powers, too. On several occasions. *shakes his head* Look, the point is, it doesn't last. One of these days, you're gonna have to learn to fight without your powers. You might need me.  
  
Tommy: Merton, I've been a werewolf for two years, and I'm the Chosen. I don't wanna sound high and mighty or anything, but that's not really gonna change. What exactly do you have?  
  
Merton: My wit.  
  
Tommy: *snorts* C'mon, Merton; don't be stupid. Lori and I'll get rid of Crow, and this whole business'll be taken care of.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* I get it. You don't care anymore! You don't care about the things you used to! You used to do this stuff because it was the right thing! Now what? You wanna impress Stacey? Ooh, wow, you killed something. Congratulations.  
  
Tommy: *growls* You're just jealous.  
  
Merton: *mouth falls open* Jealous? Me? Over you? Just because you have super powers?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but not just that. You were always jealous. Jealous of me, because I always did everything better than you.  
  
{Tommy growls angrily and steps closer to Merton, pointing at him. Merton, his brows now furrowed in confusion, takes a step back.}  
  
Tommy: I always had more friends, I had more talent, and I got the girl. That always got to you. Because I got more than you. Well guess what? I don't need you.  
  
{Tommy continues toward Merton, and he slowly backs away from him.}  
  
Tommy: I don't need you to help me, and I don't need you to lecture me. Go home.  
  
{Merton has backed up so far that he is standing in the hallway outside. Tommy angrily slams the door shut.}  
  
Tommy: Now I've got a quick stop to make.  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{Stacey is seated on a bench. Tommy approaches her and sits down. She sighs and folds her arms.}  
  
Stacey: Tommy, what's this about?  
  
Tommy: Look, Stacey, I can't talk long, but I just think there's some things I need to get off my chest.  
  
Stacey: I don't see why you're bothering. You'll just bail on me again.  
  
{Tommy's eyes glow, but he calms down and shakes his head.}  
  
Tommy: *sigh* I know, and I'm probably gonna bail on you again, but I promise there's a good reason, and I will tell you what's been goin' on one day.  
  
{Stacey seems unbelieving and doesn't look at him.}  
  
Tommy: Look, I know I've been a complete jerk to you, and it seems like a don't care, but I do. I know I'm gonna do stupid stuff that I'll regret one day, but I think I'd regret it most if I didn't do this tonight. I love you, Stacey.  
  
{Tommy sighs and stands up, kneeling in front of Stacey.}  
  
Tommy: I've gotta go tonight, but this time I'm coming back, I promise. I've just gotta know.  
  
{Tommy pulls a case out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.}  
  
Tommy: Will you marry me?  
  
{Stacey's mouth falls open in shock, and she relaxes her arms. After a few moments, she grins.}  
  
Stacey: Yes.  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Stacey: Yes!  
  
{They both begin to laugh and Tommy hugs her tightly.}  
  
Scene: The Graveyard  
  
{Tommy (carrying the duffle bag) steps into the graveyard, wolfed out and smelling the air. Lori stands nearby, looking around closely. Tommy, although serious, has a grin pasted on his face.}  
  
Lori: What are you so happy about?  
  
Tommy: I'll tell you later.  
  
{They hear footsteps and turn to face Crow, who steps out of the shadows, smirking.}  
  
Crow: I didn't think you'd come, Chosen. *pause* And oh look. You brought a friend.  
  
Tommy: Cut to the chase, Crow. What do you want?  
  
Crow: I think my plans are obvious, seeing as the patronus legio has told you of the world's fate. I didn't come here to fight, though, if that's what you're asking.  
  
Tommy: Then what did you come here for?  
  
Crow: A compromise.  
  
Tommy: What kind of compromise?  
  
Lori: Tommy, be careful. She could be lying.  
  
Crow: My compromise, dearies, *smirks* would be an exchange. You live, we don't fight, and we walk away.  
  
Tommy: And what exactly's the catch?  
  
Crow: I get my sacrifice.  
  
Tommy: Sacrifice?  
  
Crow: Yes. I already lured you away from him. It's so much easier to get a hostage without anyone protecting them.  
  
Lori: What are you talking about?  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Merton.  
  
Crow: You're a smart one, aren't you? You must have graduated at the top of your class. No doubt little Merton helped you.  
  
{Tommy growls and leaps forward, tackling Crow to the ground. She laughs. Tommy furrows his brows, lifting up his hand to find it shaking.}  
  
Tommy: What did you do to me?  
  
{Crow suddenly morphs into Grace.}  
  
Grace: I just helped you vent a little. How did Merton react to your little speech? Did he wet himself?  
  
{Grace morphs into Tommy.}  
  
Grace: You always were better than him. So much more, in fact, that you get to live and he gets to die.  
  
{Tommy gets up, backing away and running off screen. Lori runs after him.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, wait up!  
  
Grace: *laughing, and morphing back into herself* Good luck, Chosen!  
  
Scene: The Lair  
  
{The lair is trashed, and the door is open. Tommy rushes inside, out of breath, searching the place. Lori runs in behind him.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? *sigh* Damn it!  
  
Lori: Tommy, what's going on? What was Grace talking about?  
  
Tommy: *sighs and sits down on the bed* She did something to me. I snapped at Merton, and now he's gonna be a sacrifice. *puts his head in his hands* I hate this.  
  
Lori: C'mon, Tommy. We can still save him.  
  
{Lori sits down beside Tommy. Tommy looks at her.}  
  
Tommy: You think so?  
  
Lori: Yeah, if you'll quit being such a baby. It's not like we haven't handled something like this before.  
  
Tommy: But you heard Becky. The world's gonna end.  
  
Lori: But we're gonna stop it. *pause* Maybe we should start with saving Merton?  
  
Tommy: You're right. We've gotta help him. *pause* How do we do that? We don't know where Crow is.  
  
Lori: But I know someone who can find out.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad  
  
{Lori stands outside Tate's door. Tate stands in the doorway.}  
  
Tate: No. Absolutely not.  
  
{Tate tries to slam the door shut, but Lori pushes it open.}  
  
Lori: Tate, if we don't find them soon, Merton's gonna die.  
  
Tate: Look, that's tragic and all, but I think me using magic would make things worse. If it helps, I'll speak at the funeral and say he was a nice guy.  
  
{Tate tries to shut the door again, but this time Tommy stops it, wolfed out and growling.}  
  
Tommy: I've been injected with a drug by Grace that makes me a little angry, so I'm not in the mood to argue. Once the stuff wears off, we'll talk.  
  
Scene: Tate's Pad, Interior  
  
{Tate stands beside a map, chanting softly with his eyes closed. After a few moments, he opens his eyes, suddenly getting blasted back by a force of red light. Lori rushes over and helps him to his feet.}  
  
Lori: What was that?  
  
Tate: She's got a force field protecting her location. I can break it.  
  
{Tate pulls away from her and takes off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves, and closing his eyes. He chants more loudly, holding out his hands and emitting a soft blue light. The red light appears, merging with the blue light. Tate seems to struggle, his voice becoming louder and more clear. The red light starts to become stronger and Tate yells, pushing the light back and blasting the map. He flies back, and a small white light appears on the map. Tommy and Lori look at the map. Tate gets to his feet, wiping sweat from his brow. He looks at the map again and smirks.}  
  
Tate: We've got a location. Let's go save Merton.  
  
Scene: Warehouse, Dark Room  
  
{Merton is chained to a chair. Grace steps inside, approaching him with a smirk.}  
  
Grace: Comfy?  
  
Merton: Could use a window or two.  
  
Grace: Now, now, let's have none of that. If you talk too much, Crow gets angry.  
  
Merton: As opposed to her being what? Slightly less angry? *pause* You know, considering you guys can hurt me, I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
{Grace smirks, pulling up a nearby chair and turning it backwards, seating herself comfortably and leaning forward against the back of the chair.}  
  
Grace: You're smart to say that, but being quiet won't help you much. I might be easier on you, but Crow finds a lot of joy in the pain of others. Still, Merton, you are smart, and that's good. We need someone smart to help us.  
  
Merton: I'm gonna regret asking this, but why?  
  
Grace: Good question! *smile widens* A question I'll be happy to answer.  
  
{Grace stands up, forming into Merton. She puts her hands behind her back, beginning to pace.}  
  
Grace: A while back, Crow began to form an army of hell-raising fiends. These *air quotes* "soldiers" were to find the Scroll of Ortheous, a scroll that, when read aloud, opens a portal to Hell. Any and all creatures leaving that portal will obey whoever read the scroll. Unfortunately, in order to open this portal, you need great strength of body and mind. Fortunately for Crow, she can get these things.  
  
Merton: *furrows his brows* *gulps* I hope you don't mean what I think you mean.  
  
Scene: Warehouse, Entrance  
  
{The camera focuses on the empty room. There's suddenly a loud thump on the door.}  
  
Tommy: *muffled* Ow!  
  
Lori: *muffled* Tommy, the door isn't locked.  
  
Tommy: *muffled* Oh.  
  
{The door opens and Lori steps inside. Tommy follows, as does Tate. They look around the empty room.}  
  
Tommy: I don't get it. No one's here. Are you sure you did the spell right?  
  
{They suddenly hear someone clapping, and Crow steps up from behind some crates, smirking.}  
  
Crow: Bravo, Chosen. You found me.  
  
Lori: We're not falling for that again, Grace.  
  
Crow: Oh, no, I can assure you that this time it really is me. I already have what I want.  
  
Tommy: *growls* You're not using Merton for a sacrifice.  
  
Crow: Who said anything about a sacrifice?  
  
{A door nearby opens and Grace steps in, carrying a bloody and bruised Merton.}  
  
Tate: *sighs and rolls his eyes* This is pissing me off.  
  
{Tate holds out his hands, forming an orb of light. He shoots it at Crow, but she dodges it.}  
  
Crow: It's really a pity. You had so much potential.  
  
{Crow holds out her hand and Tate flies toward her, stopping in midair about half a foot away from her.}  
  
Crow: I'm really sorry I have to see you go. *pause* Oh wait. No I'm not.  
  
{She grabs Tate's hand, and a blue glow suddenly engulfs their hands. Tate's eyes widen. Crow's eyes begin to glow blue. After a few moments, she throws Tate back, and he hits some nearby crates. Crow holds out her hand, now forming an orb of light identical to Tate's. She looks at a shocked Tommy and grins.}  
  
Crow: Surprise.  
  
{She shoots the orb at him and he dives out of the way. The orb hits a crate and Lori ducks as the pieces go flying. Crow casually walks over to Merton and Grace, turning to face Tommy again.}  
  
Crow: Tell me, Chosen. If I stole Tate's powers by one touch of our hands, what do you think it's gonna do to someone without those powers?  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
{Tommy stands up and begins to run toward them.}  
  
Merton: Tommy, it's a trap! She's gonna-  
  
{Crow grabs Merton's hand, and a blue light engulfs their hands. Merton yells out. After a few moments, Crow lets go, chuckling and taking a step back. Tommy growls and takes a swing at Crow, but she grabs his hand, creating a blue light.}  
  
Crow: You're in way over your head, little boy.  
  
{Tommy's eyes widen and he winces, dewolfing and falling to his knees. Crow let's go and she wolfs out.}  
  
Crow: Wow. Looks like I have what I need. Love to stay, but I've got a world to end. *waves* Ta.  
  
{Crow snaps her fingers and she and Grace disappear in a burst of flames.}  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Here's to making a non-sucky last chapter. Let's hope I can pull it off. :) Please slip me a detailed review. 


	50. Helpless Part Two

Helpless (Part Two)  
  
By: Obscurus Lupa  
  
A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll try to make this chapter worth  
the read. If not-Well, just think of the season as whole.  
  
Scene: Abandoned Warehouse, Where We Left Off  
  
{Tommy, out of breath, looks around and spots Merton, who lies motionless nearby. He crawls toward him, shaking him by the shoulders.}  
  
Tommy: Merton? Merton, c'mon. Wake up.  
  
{Lori watches with concern and takes a step toward them. Nearby, Tate gets to his feet, steadying himself with a crate and holding his head. Tommy shakes Merton again.}  
  
Tommy: C'mon, man. Please.  
  
{After a long pause, Merton's eyes open halfway and he gives a small grin.}  
  
Merton: I'm alive?  
  
Tommy: *smiles* You're alive.  
  
Merton: And you're alive?  
  
Tommy: *nods* Yeah. *pause* Look, Merton, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before.  
  
Merton: 'Bout what?  
  
Tommy: About me not needin' you.  
  
Merton: Oh. Don't feel bad. *chuckles softly* Mom said she'd be home soon.  
  
Tommy: *furrows his brows* Merton?  
  
Tate: Oh great. It's bad enough that I got turned insane; now we're gonna have Dingle go off his rocker?  
  
Tommy: *turns to look at Tate* What do you mean? Merton's crazy?  
  
Tate: That's my guess.  
  
Tommy: How? Why?  
  
Tate: Isn't it obvious? Crow stole our powers, and Merton, being powerless, got his brain sucked. *pauses as they stare at him* What? It's not like I haven't studied magic before.  
  
Lori: Guys, we've gotta fix this.  
  
Tate: What? You never tried to help me when I went insane.  
  
Lori: *ignoring him* What if we got rid of Crow? Would you guys go back to normal?  
  
Tommy: *shrugs* It might work. But how are we gonna stop her? I mean, we don't have any powers.  
  
Merton: You could always blow her up.  
  
Lori: I don't know about you, but I'm going. I don't need powers to kick her butt.  
  
{Lori heads out the door. Tommy stands up and heads after her. After a few seconds, he heads back inside and looks at Tate.}  
  
Tommy: Watch Merton.  
  
{He heads back out of sight.}  
  
Tate: What? No! Tommy! *sigh* Bloody hell.  
  
Merton: *suddenly appearing behind Tate* Hey, you're British! Cool!  
  
Tate: *jumps* Bloody-*sigh* Listen, if I'm gonna watch you, you're gonna have to not do that.  
  
Merton: I can't help it.  
  
{Merton looks at the ground for a moment, then pushes Tate.}  
  
Merton: You're it!  
  
{Giggling, he runs away, running into a crate and falling over. He looks at the crate with interest and opens it, grinning and climbing inside. Tate sighs and holds his head.}  
  
Tate: God, I hope I wasn't that annoying when I first went mad.  
  
Merton: *peeking out of the crate* Hey, Tate?  
  
Tate: *gritting his teeth* What?  
  
Merton: Where'd Tommy and Lori go?  
  
Tate: Out.  
  
Merton: *climbing out of the crate* To do what?  
  
Tate: To visit the circus. What do you think? They're being dolts and going after Crow. *pause* They're going after Crow. Bloody hell. We've gotta stop them or they'll get killed.  
  
Merton: Ooh! I have an idea!  
  
Tate: Oh please.  
  
Merton: Follow me!  
  
{Merton rushes out the door, making whooshing sounds and holding out his arms.}  
  
Tate: Hey! Get your ass back here! *sigh* Bugger!  
  
{He chases after him.}  
  
Scene: The Park  
  
{The camera focuses on some bushes. Merton peeks out from the bushes. Tate appears as well, brushing twigs and leaves out of his hair.}  
  
Tate: This is your great plan? Hide in some bushes in the park? Why the hell am I listening to you?  
  
Merton: Ooh! It's her!  
  
{Merton gets up, running over to Becky and jumping up and down. Tate follows.}  
  
Merton: It's Becky! It's Becky! It's Becky!  
  
Becky: Freaker? Freaker, what happened? I came back into the basement and the place was trashed.  
  
Merton: *giggling* I had to go to school. *pause* Now my head hurts.  
  
Becky: *furrows her brows* What?  
  
Tate: Long story short, Crow kidnapped him, stole my powers and Dawkins', and sucked Merton's brain. He's mad.  
  
Merton: Becky, we need you! You have powers, and you can help Tommy and Lori!  
  
Becky: Wait a minute. You mean, Tommy went after Crow, even after she stole his powers?  
  
Tate: I don't see how you'll help, but feel free. *rubs his temple* It's a lot easier following someone when you can teleport.  
  
Becky: Look, don't tell anyone I'm helping you, but . . . I wanna help. How do we find them or whatever?  
  
Tate: Well, spells are off the list. Unless you and Merton want yourselves fried.  
  
Merton: Ooh! Matches are fun.  
  
Becky: I have an idea.  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Becky, Tate, and Merton follow a wolfed out Tina, who smells the air.}  
  
Tina: We're getting close.  
  
Tate: Oh joy.  
  
Tina: Not that I really care or anything, but why are you here?  
  
Tate: It just so happens I don't want Lori dead.  
  
Tina: *pause* What about Tommy?  
  
Tate: *shrugs* I could care less.  
  
Scene: Another Street  
  
{Tommy and Lori are heading down the street.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, what exactly are we looking for?  
  
Tommy: Ugh! *stops* This is stupid. If I were still a werewolf, I could smell her out.  
  
Lori: Isn't that why we're looking for her in the first place? Because you aren't one anymore?  
  
Tommy: Well, yeah. I mean no. I mean-I don't know. I mean, she could have killed Merton. That's a reason to find her, right?  
  
Lori: Yeah, but that doesn't mean he'll go back to normal if we do beat her.  
  
Tommy: Lori, let's try to stay optimistic. I mean, like you said, we don't need powers. You were the one who said we could save Merton.  
  
Lori: Yeah, but that was before he went crazy.  
  
Tommy: The point is, we've gotta try.  
  
Lori: Well, we're not gonna find her this way. It's not like she has a neon sign above her pointing to her location.  
  
Tommy: *pause* No, but she might just have a giant black hole.  
  
{Tommy points to the sky. A giant black hole hovers above a giant mansion.}  
  
Scene: Street  
  
{Tina, Tate, Becky, and Merton are heading down the street. Tina stops and looks up.}  
  
Tate: What is it?  
  
Tina: Check it out.  
  
{The others look up to see the giant black hole.}  
  
Tina: Think Crow's there?  
  
Scene: Outside Large Mansion  
  
{Tommy and Lori approach the mansion with caution. The wind blows hard, and Lori has to speak loudly over it.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, are you sure about this?  
  
Tommy: It's now or never, Lori.  
  
{Tommy reaches for the doorknob when five or six demons jump from out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground and knocking Lori off her feet. Lori manages to kick a couple of the demons away from her. She gets back up, knocking a few demons away from Tommy, who struggles to fight them off. He gets to his feet, hitting a demon just as it reaches for Lori. Tommy pulls back his hand in pain.}  
  
Tommy: *whimpering* Being human sucks.  
  
Lori: I learned to live with it.  
  
{As Lori says that, a demon approaches behind her and grabs her. Tommy moves to help her, but another demon grabs him by the neck, holding him up against the wall. Lori elbows the demon holding her, fighting off more as they approach her.}  
  
Lori: Tommy, hang on!  
  
Voice: Excuse me. I believe the party's over, if you don't mind.  
  
{Someone taps the demon holding Tommy on the shoulder and the demon turns to face a wolfed-out Tina, who growls and snaps its neck. Tommy, now free, rubs his neck and catches hi breath.}  
  
Tommy: Tina.  
  
Tina: Told you I'd help you, moron.  
  
{A demon tries to sneak up on her and she turns around, stooping low and tripping it. Becky, Tate, and Merton show up beside Lori.}  
  
Tate: Did we miss anything good? I hope Dawkins didn't get killed without me.  
  
Lori: Tate, what-Becky? Merton? What are all you guys doing here?  
  
Tate: Merton and the other one wanted to help. I'm just along for the ride.  
  
Tommy: *hitting a demon* Guys, there's too many of 'em! I can't fight them all!  
  
Tina: Go on inside. I'll hold them off.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tina: Just take the offer and go before I change my mind, okay?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Thanks.  
  
Tina: Don't get all mushy and crap, okay?  
  
{Tommy nods and grabs the door, thrusting it open. Lori and Becky make their way through the demons, making it inside as well. Tina struggles to keep the demons away from them. Tate folds his arms.}  
  
Tate: Well, Dingle, guess we're both on the sidelines. *glances beside him and finds Merton gone* Dingle?  
  
{He turns to see Merton making his way inside.}  
  
Tate: Bloody hell. Merton!  
  
{He makes his way through the demons, following Merton inside. As soon as he takes his first few steps inside, a trap door opens and he falls down a stone slide. He lands in a dimly lit room, landing face first on Lori, who lies on her back.}  
  
Tate: *staring at Lori* Er-Hi. Funny we should run into each other.  
  
Lori: Tate?  
  
Tate: Yeah?  
  
Lori: Get off me.  
  
{Lori pushes Tate off and gets to her feet. Tate follows suit, brushing himself off. Tommy, Becky, and Merton are also in the room.}  
  
Tommy: Tate, you were supposed to be watching Merton.  
  
Tate: I am. See?  
  
{He points to Merton, who looks at a nearby torch with curiosity. He sticks his finger in the flame and yells out, holding his finger in pain.}  
  
Merton: This place sucks. *looks around* There isn't even cable. How's Mom gonna watch her programming?  
  
Lori: There's a door.  
  
{Lori looks toward a door to her left. Tate starts toward it, but iron bars start to lower between him and the door. Quickly, he dives underneath, making it to the other side just before the bars lower all the way. He stands up quickly and sighs with relief.}  
  
Becky: Great. This is so lame. Now we're stuck here.  
  
Merton: Neat! We could play jail!  
  
Tommy: Sh! Guys, you hear that?  
  
{They listen closely, suddenly hearing a low rumbling sound. They turn to see the walls begin to close in on them.}  
  
Lori: Any of you guys have a plan?  
  
Becky: You mean besides dying horribly?  
  
Tommy: Tate, can you get the gate open?  
  
Tate: Hell if I know.  
  
{Tommy, Lori, and Becky step closer together and away from the walls, which are now only a few feet away from them. Tommy grabs Merton, pulling him away from the wall.}  
  
Lori: Hurry up!  
  
Tate: Keep your knickers on; I'm trying!  
  
{Tate looks around and sees a torch nearby.}  
  
Tate: Oh bugger. Don't tell me she used the oldest trick in the book.  
  
{Tate grabs the torch, and the gate starts to open. The others sigh in relief. Suddenly, the gate stops about a few feet away from the ground.}  
  
Tommy: Why'd it stop?  
  
Tate: *furrows his brows* I don't know. It must be jammed or something . . .  
  
Merton: You know, if I lived here, I'd work on keeping this place cleaner. Maybe add a window or two.  
  
Lori: Jammed? Don't tell us it's jammed, Tate!  
  
{Tommy stoops down to his knees, reaching under the gate and, with a struggle, pulling up. He strains for a long time, but the gate screeches, lifting up about half a foot.}  
  
Tommy: I can't hold it much longer, guys. Slip under.  
  
{Becky gets down, crawling underneath. Lori soon follows, reaching under and grabbing Merton, pulling him with her.}  
  
Lori: How do you get to this side?  
  
Becky: What if we all hold it up at the same time so he can get under? *pause as they glance at her* What, I can't have an idea once and a while?  
  
Lori: It's worth a try.  
  
{Lori and Becky stoop down and grab the bars, pulling up with a struggle. Tate rolls his eyes and joins them, pulling up. Merton stands nearby, fiddling with Becky's hair. Becky sighs in frustration and elbows him, knocking her over. Tommy lets go of the bars, slipping under the gate just as the walls are almost together. The others sigh and let go of the bars, letting the gate fall down. The walls snap together with a thud. Tommy sighs with relief, leaning against the door.}  
  
Tate: Well that was fun.  
  
Tommy: Tate, shut up.  
  
{Tommy gets to his feet, grabbing the doorknob with hesitation. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door quickly to find an empty room. He furrows his brows and steps inside. Lori, Becky, Merton, and Tate follow. The door behind them suddenly disappears.}  
  
Tommy: What's goin' on?  
  
Merton: I bet something will jump out at us from out of nowhere.  
  
{They hear growling and pauses, slowly turning around to face an enormous, growling creature similar to a dog. The creature nearly reaches the ceiling. It growls menacingly and takes a step forward.}  
  
Merton: Ooh . . . *smiles* Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!  
  
{Merton start toward the beast, but Tommy pulls him back. He whines and struggles with him, but finally calms down.}  
  
Tommy: Any way out?  
  
Becky: There!  
  
{Becky points to a door to their side.}  
  
Lori: There's no way we're getting past that thing in time.  
  
Tate: Oh yes there is.  
  
{Tate takes a step toward the creature.}  
  
Tate: While I distract it, you four run for the door.  
  
Lori: No way! Not this time, Tate. You can't do it.  
  
Tate: Oh yeah? Watch me.  
  
{Tate runs to the other side of the room, grabbing a chair and throwing it at the beast. The creature turns toward him and snarls. Tommy grabs Lori's hand.}  
  
Tommy: Let's go.  
  
Lori: I'm not leaving him here!  
  
Tommy: It's too late now-C'mon!  
  
{Tommy grabs Lori again and pulls her toward the door. Becky grabs Merton. Lori looks back just as the creature swipes a large paw at Tate, throwing him across the room and into a wall nearby. Tommy pulls Lori out and slams the door shut.}  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{A long hallway leads to yet another door, but this time the door is large and black.}  
  
Lori: We should go back.  
  
Crow's Voice: Whatever for?  
  
Tommy: *pause* Crow.  
  
Crow's Voice: Hurry along, heroes. You might miss the big finale. And just a quick note-This isn't it.  
  
{Tommy, Lori, and Becky furrow their brows.}  
  
Scene: Room  
  
{Tate rubs his head and gets to his feet.}  
  
Tate: That's how you want to play, huh?  
  
{The creature growls, but takes a step back, disappearing. Tate furrows his brows, but suddenly hears a ticking noise. Hesitantly, he slowly turns around to find a bomb ticking nearby.}  
  
Tate: Oh balls.  
  
Scene: Hallway  
  
{Tommy, Lori, Becky, and Merton are suddenly thrown back by a large blast. Through the flames and smoke, Lori gets to her feet.}  
  
Lori: Tate!  
  
{The large black door suddenly opens behind them. Lori angrily rushes inside the room, followed by the others. The room is large, a Crow and Grace stand beside a large window. Without a word, Lori races toward them.}  
  
Tommy: Lori!  
  
{Crow holds out her hand, causing an invisible force to lift Lori into the air, flinging her back.}  
  
Crow: I'm surprised you four made it this far. I would have at least expected your little friend Merton to die. *grins and turns to Merton* Hello again, Merton. Feeling well, I presume?  
  
Merton: *grins* Yeah, but my friends keep staying behind. *furrows his brows* Where'd Tate go?  
  
Crow: Tate went on a little trip. Would you like to join him?  
  
{Merton grins and nods happily, but Tommy steps between Crow and Merton.}  
  
Tommy: Leave him alone.  
  
Crow: Okay, Tommy; have it your way.  
  
{Crow holds out her hand and Becky and Merton are lifted into the air, landing beside Lori. Bars erupt from the floor and wrap around the three of them.}  
  
Crow: Let's fight.  
  
{Tommy clenches his fists and runs toward her, getting ready to hit her when she ducks, holding out her hand and throwing an orb of light at him. He dodges it, only to get hit in the stomach. He doubles over and Crow grabs him by the hair, kneeing him in the face three times and throwing him back. He wipes a bloody nose, struggling to his feet.}  
  
Tommy: That all you got?  
  
Crow: Certainly not.  
  
{She shoots out another orb of light, hitting Tommy and sending him into the wall. He doesn't get up.}  
  
Lori: Tommy!  
  
{Crow approaches him. She sighs as if in disappointment and smirks, stooping down beside him. She puts a clawed hand under his chin, turning his head up to face her. He watches her with half-closed eyes.}  
  
Crow: What makes you think you can possibly stand a chance in this fight? I have everything. I have your powers, I have your stupid little friends, and I have your stupid little friends' powers. What do you have?  
  
{There's a long pause as Tommy breathes heavily and stares at the floor. He looks up at Crow with determination.}  
  
Tommy: My wit.  
  
{He yells out and leans forward, grabbing Crow's hand. Their hands glow, but this time they glow green. Both of their eyes widen. After a moment, their hands part and Tommy falls back, barely conscious. Crow stands up and steps back, staring as her nails grow longer and her eyes glow faintly green. She gasps for air.}  
  
Crow: What the hell did you do to me?  
  
Tommy: *grins* *softly* Just a little bit of good magic.  
  
{Crow falls to her knees, seeming in pain. Her eyes glow brighter and she yells out in agony, bursting into flame and disappearing. Three bursts of light flash as soon as she disappears, hitting Tommy, Merton, and one bursting out of sight. The bars around Becky, Merton, and Lori disappear and they get to their feet. Grace looks around in fear and takes off out of sight. Merton and Lori immediately rush over to Tommy. Becky hesitates and keeps her distance.}  
  
Lori: Tommy?  
  
{Tommy opens his eyes and smiles at them.}  
  
Tommy: Did it work?  
  
Lori: Yeah. *grins* It did.  
  
Tommy: Good. *looks at Merton* Glad to see you back, buddy.  
  
Merton: Glad to be back.  
  
Tommy: We gonna get out of here already or what?  
  
Scene: Outside Mansion, Later  
  
{Ambulances and fire trucks surround the building. The flames from the explosion are completely out, although smoke still lingers in the air. Tommy, Lori, Merton, and Becky are near an ambulance.}  
  
Tommy: We did it. *grins* We stopped the end of the world.  
  
{Merton and Becky grin as well. Lori puts on a half-hearted grin. Tommy, not noticing Lori's half-heartedness, pulls the three of them into a hug. The camera pans over to some trees nearby. Tina peers out of the trees, out of sight and cut and bruised. She watches the four of them and gives a small grin, heading out of sight.}  
  
Random Firefighter: We've got someone!  
  
{The gang turn to see a few firefighters setting someone onto a stretcher. Lori grins and rushes over to see Tate, who sees her and smiles.}  
  
Lori: You're alive.  
  
Tate: *laughs* Quit bein' a twit. Of course I'm alive.  
  
{Lori's grin widen and she grabs him, kissing him. He winces and she pulls back quickly.}  
  
Tate: Not just yet, Lori. I'm sort of busy with the whole intense pain thing.  
  
Lori: Oh. Right. Sorry.  
  
{Tate nods. A few paramedics approach and take him into an ambulance. Tommy and Merton step up behind Lori.}  
  
Tommy: *clears his throat* So, uh, after this, you guys wanna go to The Factory?  
  
Merton: Heck yeah!  
  
Lori: No one's holding us back.  
  
{They continue to talk happily and the camera fades out.}  
  
A/N: Wh00t! I liked how this turned out-Even if it could have been longer. And yay, I got in a happy ending. :) Please drop me a detailed review! Happy authors write more seasons. :) 


End file.
